


Gniazdo

by RCS (RadioactiveCs), zxullymaxwell



Series: Teksty Ami i Oli [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Crowley - wspomniane, Bottom Dean, Crowley w siebie nie wierzy, Dean is a Tease, Dean ma depresję i nie leczy jej w odpowiedni sposób, Dean ma problemy z samooceną, Dean na emeryturze, Dean otwarcie przyznaje że lubi być na dole i lubi być omegą, Dean to mały cholerny kusiciel, Depressed Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Insecure Dean, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Near Death, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, REGULARNE AKTUALIZACJE, Sam nie zawsze jest dobrym bratem, Scent Marking, Scenting, Seks Oralny, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, Top Crowley, Top Dean - wspomniane, a Crowley wcale nie jest lepszy, a chuć to rut, ale zawsze chce dobrze, czytajcie notki przed rozdziałami, czytajcie ostrzeżenia przed rozdziałami, dynamiczne zmiany POV, emocje zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie, graficznie opisane sceny seksu, graficznie opisane sceny tortur, głosy w głowie Deana, i tak dalej, kliny i klinowanie, kuszenie się, lekkie dominacja/uległość, omegi mruczą, oznaczanie zapachem, prawie-seks w miejscu publicznym, public petting, rozpacz i szczęście i seks, ruja to heat, wspomniana możliwość poronienia, zapis RP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 143,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/pseuds/zxullymaxwell
Summary: Kiedy Sam i Castiel zostali parą i postanowili porzucić styl życia łowcy, Dean również zdecydował się zmienić swoje życie. Przeszedł przez piekło, nie tylko w przenośni, a teraz chciał znaleźć swoje miejsce na ziemi i swoje szczęście, a przy odrobinie szczęścia też miłość. Dlatego wyrzucił inhibitory blokujące jego instynkty do kosza i wyjechał na urlop — prosto do Crowleya. Jedynej osoby, której ufał na tyle, by przy niej nauczyć się na nowo bycia omegą i poznać samego siebie.Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że urlop zmieni się w emeryturę, a odwyk od branych przez dwadzieścia lat silnych hormonów skończy się kilkukrotnym pobytem w szpitalu. Że rozdrapie stare ran, przywoła najgorsze wspomnienia i skłóci się z bratem. Nie spodziewał się klątw, tortur i kolejnego bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią.Ale przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się, że w domu Króla Piekła odnajdzie swoje miejsce, swoje szczęście i swoją miłość.Czyli:Historia demona i łowcy, którzy pokochali się pomimo tego, że pod każdym względem wydawało się to niemożliwe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> **Ten fik jest zapisem RP** , czyli gry literackiej. Oznacza to, że zmiana POV następuje dynamicznie, z niemal każdym akapitem, a czasami nawet wewnątrz zdania.  
> Ujednolicenie tego i nadanie struktury „prawdziwego” opowiadania zajęłoby nam więcej czasu, niż napisanie trzech kolejnych RP… a ostatecznie fik straciłby trochę swojego uroku i pewnie nigdy nie został opublikowany. A w naszej opinii na to zasługuje, bo może chociaż jednej osobie sprawi radość :)  
>  _Jedynym, co poprawiamy, to literówki i inne typowe błędy. (Chętnie przygarniemy je w komentarzach)._
> 
> Tekst napisany przez zxully (Olę) jest fioletowy, a tekst RCS (Ami) czarny — tylko dlatego, że różowy wypaliłby Wam oczy. Oczywiście, pod warunkiem, że nie wyłączyliście „Creator’s Style”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Masz ochotę powyć do księżyca?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Rozdział 1 zawiera/wspomina następujące treści, które mogą kogoś zdenerwować, zasmucić lub jeszcze gorzej (aka. trigger warnings):_  
>  \- bezpłodność/niepłodność;  
> \- problemy z samooceną, możliwa depresja;  
> W endnootes znajduje się bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienie, ale zawiera ono spoilery. Decyzja należy do Ciebie.

Tak samo jak spodziewał się zakochania jego braciszka w jego aniele, tak samo spodziewał się ich związku, a w końcu ich decyzji o porzuceniu _kariery_ łowców. Był to tak bardzo oczywisty rozwój wypadków, że zdążył się do niego przygotować.

Z uśmiechem więc Dean poinformował Sama i Castiela, że oczywiście zgadza się z ich decyzją o przejściu na emeryturę — chociaż przecież nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia — i równocześnie samemu bierze urlop. Jeszcze nie wie na ile, ale też zastanawia się nad tym classm życia. Rozważa zostanie nowym Bobbym, bo łowcom zawsze jest przydatny ktoś taki. Albo po prostu nad emeryturą. Jeszcze nie wiedział.

I chociaż Sam i Castiel byli trochę zaskoczeni takim obrotem spraw, tak nie dorównało to jeszcze szokowi, który poczuli chwilę potem. Dean powiedział im bowiem, że dwa dni temu skończyły mu się inhibitory ABO i nie zamierza odnowić recepty. Teraz wyjeżdża, więc mogą urządzić sobie miesiąc miodowy i do końca nie wie, kiedy wróci. Ale pewnie przed rują, czyli za czterdzieści osiem dni. Będzie dzwonił nawet codziennie, jeśli chcą.

Potem wziął przygotowaną wcześniej torbę, wsiadł w samochód i pojechał prosto przed siebie, aż kilkanaście mil później zatrzymał się na poboczu i odetchnął głęboko.

Owszem, przemyślał sobie wszystko całkiem dokładnie, ale to nie znaczyło, że perspektywa całkowitej zmiany stylu życia go nie przerażała. Nawet Dean Winchester czasem się bał.

_Masz ochotę powyć do księżyca?_ — wystukał i wysłał esemesa pod znany mu na pamięć numer.

_Czuję się wzruszony_ — nadeszła szybka odpowiedź, a za nią kolejna. — _Skąd ta propozycja?_

_Po prostu zastanawiam się czy zaproszenie nadal aktualne._

_Dla Ciebie zawsze._

Przez sekundę w samochodzie panowała przenikliwa cisza, po czym telefon zabrzęczał ponownie: _Znasz adres?_

_Tak. Jadę do Ciebie._

Piętnaście godzin później podjeżdżał pod dom Crowleya.

— Czy muszę mówić, że jeśli uderzy w nią choćby maleńki, mięciusieńki włosek, to wykorzystam kilka podłapanych od Alistaira rzeczy? — spytał Dean lekkim tonem, jakby wcale nie groził demonowi bardzo powolną i brutalną śmiercią.

— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiedział szybko demon, który o ile Dean dobrze pamiętał, wabił się Steven. Albo Stevart? St… Stefen? W każdym razie coś na Ste. — Dziękuję, proszę pana.

— No, rachu-ciachu… Stelios.

— Elias, proszę pana.

Uwagę demona puścił mimo uszu, z uśmiechem wchodząc do domu i od razu kierując się na kanapę. Rozłożył się na niej wygodnie, ziewając i cierpliwie czekając na Króla Piekła.

W kontekście wieczności piętnaście godzin wydaje się być pyłem, ziarnkiem piasku, drobiną. W kontekście wieczności piętnaście godzin to sekunda, która przemija niczym wiatr.

Crowley uderzył głową w stół. Piętnaście godzin to _wieczność_. Gdyby wiedział, że Dean tyle będzie do niego jechał, to by go po prostu do siebie przeniósł, z samochodem albo bez. A tymczasem Król Piekieł siedział w swoim domu w Nowym Orleanie, bezradnie wymyślając kolejne pseudo — poetyckie porównania, podczas gdy starszy Winchester najwyraźniej mknął w jego stronę jedną autostradą lub drugą, lub może nawet już trzecią. 

Przeczytał raz jeszcze ich krótką wymianę wiadomości. Dean nie podał powodu, dla którego postanowił do niego przyjechać i tym samym skorzystać z zaproszenia, które Crowley zaoferował mu już bardzo dawno temu. Praktycznie od razu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Dean jest omegą. Wiedział wówczas, że Dean musiałby obdarzyć go ogromną dozą zaufania, żeby zgodzić się na przebywanie z nim w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, ale też miał świadomość, że na to zaufanie zasługuje. 

No cóż, przynajmniej Crowley mógł tę chwilę przed przyjazdem Deana wykorzystać na ogarnięcie okolicy. Wszystkie zbędne demony zabił; jednego umieścił na podjeździe, aby pełnił funkcję parkingowego, a innego schował do szafy, aby następnego dnia kontynuować rozpoczęte wcześniej tortury. 

Przygotowanie części dla gości trwało dokładnie trzy sekundy. Crowley wszedł po schodach do pokoju gościnnego, uznał, że Dean będzie spał w jego pokoju i w jego łóżku, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi, zakluczył je, zszedł na dół, a następnie unicestwił klucz, drzwi oraz, dla spokoju ducha, schody. Jeśli Dean zapyta — a nie zapyta — Crowley przekonującym tonem odpowie „Pokój gościnny? Jaki pokój gościnny?”. Wiedział, że jego ton będzie przekonujący, ponieważ przećwiczył go przed lustrem. Prawie sam się przekonał. 

Jakiś czas później wyszło na jaw, że Crowleya gdybania o wieczności i piętnastu godzinach jako chwili są bardzo prawdziwe. Gdyż wydawało mu się, że minął raptem moment, ale kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, na kanapie leżał rozłożony wygodnie nikt inny jak Dean Winchester. 

Z perspektywy czasu, powinien był wtedy od razu wyczuć, że Dean jest w jego domu. Jakimś cudem Winchester przemknął przez korytarz i przedpokój niezauważony, zdjął buty, rzucił je przy drzwiach, po czym uchylił okno i zajął kanapę. A wszystko to, kiedy Crowley był w łazience i ćwiczył swój przekonujący ton. Cudownie. Król Piekła popisuje się umiejętnością obserwacji. 

— Dzień dobry — powiedział Dean, w uśmiechu odsłaniając zęby. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że cały czas potrafię cię zaskoczyć.

Crowley prychnął, zadzierając nos, ale nie miał tak naprawdę żadnej riposty. Zamiast odpowiadać, podszedł do Deana bliżej i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. 

— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Nie chcesz się położyć? 

— Nah. — Zbył go machnięciem ręki Dean. — Jaki tam zmęczony, ledwie odrobinę niewyspany. Ale nie po to jechałem tutaj piętnaście godzin, żeby teraz walnąć się spać. — Widowiskowo przeciągnął się na kanapie i pokazał dłonią sufit. — Nowa lampa?

Crowley uniósł jedną brew. 

— Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że przyjechałeś tu, by porozmawiać o wystroju wnętrz? — Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, po czym Crowley cicho zapytał, nie patrząc Deanowi w oczy: — Dlaczego przyjechałeś? 

— Czyli teraz muszę mieć dobry powód, by przyjechać, hm? — prychnął Dean. — Nie możesz po prostu ucieszyć się na mój widok?

— A nie możesz po prostu odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? Hm? — Crowley spojrzał na Deana wymownie. 

— Mogę — odpowiedział krótko, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale to nie jest tak interesujące, jak to, że wydajesz się dziwnie spięty. Kłopoty w ra… Piekle?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Crowley milczał, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. 

— Powinienem wrócić do Piekła, to wszystko. — Wziął głęboki oddech i przyjrzał się Deanowi uważnie, zwracając szczególną uwagę na jego pomięte ciuchy, kilkudniowy zarost i fioletowe cienie pod oczami. — Jechałeś prosto z Kansas? 

— Napisałem do ciebie, jak byłem kilka mil od bunkra — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. — A potem pojechałem prościutko do siebie, zatrzymałem się tylko dwa razy się odlać i napić kawy. A tak to prościusieńko do ciebie, Crowley. A ty się nawet nie cieszysz na mój widok.

Crowley, nie myśląc wiele, rozsiadł się po przeciwnej stronie kanapy, przesuwając nieznacznie stopy Deana w bok. 

— Bo cholera wie, czy dzisiaj przyjeżdżasz do mnie z wizytą towarzyską, czy w imieniu łowców — powiedział, ale nie było w tym złości i wiedział, że Dean nie potraktuje tego dosłownie. — Zapraszam cię od ładnych kilku lat. Przynajmniej odkąd mam tę chatę. 

— A zapraszałeś mnie towarzysko czy biznesowo? — prychnął Dean. — Błagam, bądź żesz logiczny. Jakby chodziło o polowania, to bym zadzwonił, a nie tłukł się przez jakieś dwadzieścia robót drogowych.

Crowley uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz w bardzo wymowny sposób. Był ciekaw, kiedy Dean dostrzeże, że unika jak ognia powodu swojego przyjazdu. 

— Gwoli ścisłości, to cieszę się na twój widok. Ale ty chyba nie cieszysz się, że tu przyjechałeś — prychnął Crowley. 

— Jak możesz tak sądzić, nie czujesz zapachu zadowolonej omegi? — zaśmiał się Dean, przeciągając, a potem przekładając poduszkę z jednego końca kanapy na drugi, dołączając ją do tej, która już znajdowała się za jego plecami. — No chyba, że nie masz jedzenia i łóżka dla mnie. To wtedy absolutnie się nie cieszę.

— To nieuprzejme wąchać kogoś, kto przyjechał w gości. 

— Bo oczywiście nie zauważyłem tego zaciągnięcia się na początku — prychnął Dean. — Ile ty mnie znasz, co? Osiem _lat_ czy osiem _dni_?

Crowley nie dał się zbić z tropu. 

— A ile ty mnie znasz, żeby nie wiedzieć, że zawsze mam dla ciebie łóżko i jedzenie? — powiedział, zapatrzony w centymetr skóry Deana, widoczny, kiedy jego koszulka podjechała do góry. Dean zdawał się pozostawać nieświadomy, że się przed nim obnaża. A może właśnie był tego świadomy i robił to z premedytacją. To w końcu Dean Winchester. 

— Czyli mogę tutaj zostać? — Dean wyszczerzył się jak głupi do sera, aż zamigotały mu oczy. Cóż, nie bez powodu mówił o sobie, że jest cholernie uroczy.

— I co się tak cieszysz jak głupi do sera? — Crowley wywrócił oczami, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zagościł na jego twarzy na widok miny Deana. — Jeszcze zobaczymy, czy będziesz chciał tu u mnie zostać i na jak długo. 

— Bo cieszę się na twój widok — prychnął Dean, tym razem wyszczerzając się prześmiewczo. I chociaż rozumiał żart Crowleya, tak radzenie sobie z całością hormonów omeg wciąż było dla niego nowością, i nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uczucia odrzucenia, które zabarwiło jego zapach.

— Wiesz, chciał nie chciał, każdego dnia są u mnie różne demony, tortury i inne przyjemności — kontynuował Crowley, jakby Dean w ogóle się nie odezwał. — Jak dla mnie możesz tu zostać ile chcesz. Pytanie, czy ty nie będziesz miał dosyć za jakiś czas. 

— Tylko tak mówisz. — Dean machnął ręką. — Wyrzucisz mnie najdalej za dwa tygodnie, jestem nieznośny przed pierwszą kawą — zaśmiał się.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała między nimi cisza; na ich twarzach tańczyły małe uśmiechy. Zapach Deana wskazywał, że mężczyzna był wyraźnie bardziej zrelaksowany niż jeszcze przed chwilą. 

— Co słychać u twojego anioła i braciszka? — zagaił Crowley. 

— W końcu zdecydowali się grzmotnąć wspólnie w pościel.

Głupio się przyznać, ale serce Crowleya wykonało niewielki taniec szczęścia w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy usłyszał, że Dean mówi przynajmniej o dwóch tygodniach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean niczego nie wyczytał z jego twarzy. 

Wciąż przeżywał tę informację, w związku z tym dopiero po chwili dotarła do niego dalsza część wypowiedzi Deana. 

— Grzmotnęli razem w pościel? 

— No… Wiesz, grzmotnęli w pościel. — Dean przygryzł wargę, uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej, głównie przez subtelną zmianę zapachu Crowleya. — Zatańczyli tango w poziomie, przepchnęli swoje rury, otworzyli jednookie pieczary...

— Dobra, dobra, już wystarczy. Rozumiem. Aż za dobrze — wzdrygnął się Crowley. 

— ...przeszli do biznesu, zrobili małe bara-bara, pobrzęczeli sobie razem, pobuszowali w zbożu — kontynuował niezrażony Dean. — I to trzy razy jednej nocy, serio. Rano Sam aż promieniał! — Zapach Winchestera przepełnił się szczęściem. — Najwyższa pora. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak mnie to cieszy.

Zmieniony zapach Deana był jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymała umysł Crowleya od wypłynięcia uszami po tej fali eufemizmów. Wstrząsnął się lekko, żeby się pozbyć tych wizji. Bujna wyobraźnia to przekleństwo. 

— Rozumiem, że stałeś przez całą noc pod drzwiami ich pokoju i skandowałeś motywacyjne okrzyki? 

— Nie… Ale możliwe, że rano zaniosłem im śniadanie do łóżka. Poza tym, to nie moja wina, że nie zamknęli drzwi — prychnął, wzruszając ramionami.

— Cóż za wspaniały z ciebie brat. — Crowley planował powiedzieć to sarkastycznie, ale prawda była taka, że nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć w żaden sposób. — Rozumiem, że kilka nocy słuchania jak twój brat i najlepszy przyjaciel entuzjastycznie się bzykają ostatecznie zmotywowało cię, by przyjechać w me skromne progi? — zażartował, mając nadzieję, że może tym razem uda mu się poznać powód wizyty Deana. 

— Gdzie tam, po trzech nocach po prostu kupiłem zatyczki do uszu. Nawet ja nie jestem tak szalony, by słuchać jęków po enochiańsku. — Na samo wspomnienie dostał dreszczy. — Naprawdę muszę mieć powód, żeby cię odwiedzić? Urlop mam, to przyjechałem do kumpla, to proste jak konstrukcja cepa.

Crowley pokiwał głową, zadowolony z odpowiedzi Deana. Przyjrzał się drugiemu mężczyźnie uważnie. Ten leżał wygodnie na kanapie, z poduszką pod głową i drugą pod plecami. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, stopami lekko dotykał uda demona. Cała jego postawa dawała do zrozumienia, że był zrelaksowany i czuł się bezpiecznie i komfortowo. Miał lekko przymknięte powieki i leniwy uśmiech na twarzy, a jego dłoń bawiła się nitką odstającą od poduszki. 

Kiedy Dean ziewnął, Crowley odchrząknął, w bardzo przekoloryzowany sposób zerkając na swój lewy nadgarstek i powiedział: 

— Na pewno nie chcesz iść spać? 

— A masz coś ważnego do roboty w tej chwili? — zapytał Dean, wyciągając ręce w górę i przeciągając się niczym kot. — Bo jeszcze bym z tobą posiedział.

— Nie mam nic ważnego. Ale wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz się zintegrować z moją kanapą. 

— Może ja się po prostu lubię integrować z twoją kanapą, co? — powiedział Dean, tyrpając go stopą w udo. — A jak tam twoje królowanie? Próby obalenia rządów wciąż w normie?

— Ostatnio się to ustatkowało. Okazało się, że wystarczy wykonać publiczną masową egzekucję kilkunastu tysięcy moich największych wrogów, poprzedzoną wielotygodniowymi torturami i nagle zwolennicy sami się znajdują. — odparł Crowley, z fascynacją przyglądając się stopie Deana. Kiedy po raz kolejny zbliżyła się do jego uda, chwycił ją bez zastanowienia. — Zimne stopy — mruknął pod nosem, po czym wciągnął obie stopy Deana na swoje uda i położył na nich ręce, ignorując zdziwioną minę Deana. — Od tamtego czasu mam spokój. Choć jakaś modernizacja by się przydała. 

— Ale musi ci być teraz nudno — westchnął Dean, machając palcami stopy pod ręką Crowleya. — Na pewno masz teraz o wiele mniej powodów do krzyczenia… A obaj wiemy, że lubisz krzyczeć. — Puścił mu oczko, a potem zabrał swoje nogi z jego ud i podniósł się z pozycji prawie leżącej do bardziej siedzącej, podciągając kolana do siebie. Owinął wokół nich ręce i oparł głowę, patrząc na Króla Piekła z zaciekawieniem. — Co teraz robisz całymi dniami, skoro nie węszysz wszędzie spisku?

— Kto powiedział, że nie węszę spisku? Spisek jest wszędzie — odparł Crowley, rozczarowany brakiem stóp Deana na swoich nogach. — Ale oprócz tego… Hmm. Stara bieda. Tortury, rozkazy, plotki, spiski. — Crowley wstał i z lodówki przyniósł Deanowi oraz sobie dwa piwa. Otworzył je, następnie poczekał aż Dean weźmie pierwszy łyk i dodał lekko: — Ostatnio zacząłem uprawiać koperek. 

— W Piekle? — zdziwił się Dean. — To tam się da cokolwiek uprawiać? Poza grzechem, oczywiście — dodał, śmiejąc się cicho. Trochę żałował zabrania stóp od Crowleya, ale tak zdecydowanie zmniejszała się szansa na to, że zaśnie. — I dlaczego akurat koperek? Planujesz coś jeszcze sadzić? Bo jakbyś inwestował w owoce, to żądam zapasów na placki i przeciery. Robię genialny dżem truskawkowy.

— Nie w Piekle, tu w ogrodzie — odpowiedział Crowley, niezadowolony, że Dean się nie zachłysnął piwem. Zapewne było mu żal piwa. — W Piekle mam wędzarnię. — Upił łyk piwa, obserwując Deana kątem oka. — Dobrze się składa, że mam truskawki w takim razie. Myślę, że powinny niedługo być dojrzałe, więc póki tu jesteś, będę cię trzymał za słowo z tym dżemem. — Zastanowił się przez moment. — A potem cię nigdy stąd nie wypuszczę. 

— Daj mi kuchnię i Internet, a nie będę chciał wyjeżdżać — zaśmiał się Dean, puszczając do niego oczko i pociągając ostatni łyk piwa. — Nie musisz mnie kusić owocami, do bunkra mi się na razie nie spieszy.

— Tak, tak, załapałem. Figo fago i te sprawy. Nie przypominaj. Nie chcę już o tym więcej myśleć. — Władca Piekła również dopił piwo do końca i odniósł obie puste butelki do kuchni. Kiedy wrócił, Dean wykorzystywał całą długość kanapy, aby przeciągnąć się po raz kolejny. 

Crowley odchrząknął i w końcu zapytał o to, o co chciał zapytać od samego początku. 

— Zrezygnowałeś z blokerów ograniczających zapach? — Starał się, by jego ton był niezobowiązujący, ale wiedział, że to pytanie nie było łatwe. — Jakaś okazja? Czy tylko na czas urlopu? 

— Hm? Nah. Moje blokery były chemiczne, od razu z inhibitorami rui. Skończyły się inhibitory, to skończyły się blokery. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Dopiero jutro powinienem pachnieć w pełni dobrze, bo to niedawno się skończyły. I jeszcze nie wiem. Pewnie kupię jakieś mineralne sztyfty, bo już sama moja urocza twarz przyciąga różnych dupków. Nie muszę ich dodatkowo zachęcać zapachem płodnej omegi. No, ale tu nie muszę się tym przejmować, prawda?

Crowley zamarł zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się, że Dean zrezygnuje całkowicie z inhibitorów rui, ale nie miał tak naprawdę w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Jedyne, co mu zostało to zapytać: 

— Nie jesteś trochę za stary na bycie płodnym? 

W tym momencie zrobiło mu się zimno i aż się instynktownie odsunął. Takiej uwagi się po Crowleyu po prostu się nie spodziewał. Może po Casie, gdyby ten nie został przez Sama uświadomiony, że nie można zadawać takich pytań, bo łatwo kogoś zranić.

I właśnie to udało się Crowleyowi. Zranienie go. A przecież byli przyjaciółmi, więc dlaczego…

Policzył do pięciu, próbując przerwać spiralę naprawdę złych myśli, które wiedział, że nadciągały. Nigdy nie rozmawiali z Crowleyem o dzieciach, nigdy też nie powiedział mu o Emmie.

_Crowley nie chciał_. Po prostu żartował, nieraz nazywali się starymi dupami. To wcale nie znaczyło, że uważał go za wybrakowaną omegę. Za starego na dzieci, za starego na związek, niewartego nawet najmniejszej uwagi czy… _Stop_!

— Absolutnie za stary — odpowiedział Dean, próbując udać, że dalej żartował. Mógł jednak przespać huśtawkę nastrojów, jak radził lekarz, to musiał się zwalić Crowleyowi przy pierwszej okazji, prawda? — Ja się jednak już położę — dodał, a potem ziewnął pokazowo i wstał z kanapy. — To gdzie to obiecane łóżko?

Ściana, która wyrosła między nim a Deanem w jednej sekundzie sprawiła, że Crowley zastanowił się dwa razy, czy na pewno dobrze uczynił, zamykając pokój gościnny. Dean zapewne myślał, że jest tajemniczy, ale jego zapach i diametralnie zmieniona postawa wyraźnie dały do zrozumienia, że Crowley powiedział coś nie tak. Był przekonany, że kryła się pod zachowaniem Deana głębsza historia i już otworzył usta, żeby o to wypytać, ale drugi mężczyzna objął swoje ramiona dłońmi, jakby chciał się od niego odgrodzić. Cokolwiek to było, będzie musiało poczekać aż Dean będzie gotów sam z nim o tym porozmawiać. 

Zamiast pytać, Crowley wstał z kanapy i bez słowa pokazał Deanowi widoczne z kanapy drzwi do sypialni, po czym wstał i poszedł po ręcznik dla niego. 

Dean bez słowa poszedł do sypialni, odrobinę zaciskając zęby, gdy od razu uderzył w niego zapach Crowleya. Nie był oczywiście nieprzyjemny, ale był alfi, a w tym momencie zdecydowanie tego nie potrzebował.

— Dzięki, stary — powiedział, odbierając ręcznik. Uważał przy tym, by nie dotknąć Crowleya. — Dobranoc?

Nie wiedział, czy na pewno tego potrzebował albo czy było to rozsądne, ale naprawdę chciał w tym momencie zostać samemu.

Crowley zmarszczył brwi. Jeszcze dziesięć minut temu Dean tyrpał go nogą, pozwalał mu trzymać jego stopy na swoich kolanach i pachniał zadowoleniem. W tej chwili był zdystansowany i zestresowany. 

Ale był też wyraźnie zmęczony. Może to pierwsze ziewnięcie było na pokaz, ale kolejne już nie. 

— Zjesz coś? — zapytał cicho Crowley, udając że nie widział, jak Dean drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu tak, jakby ktoś go uderzył. 

— Nah. — Zbył go machnięciem ręki. — Naprawdę jestem zmęczony i chcę się położyć. Dobranoc, Crowley.

Usłyszał jeszcze ciche „Dobranoc, Dean” zza drzwi, a potem oddalające się kroki Crowleya. 

— — —

Kiedy tylko zamknął drzwi za Królem Piekła, oparł się o nie czołem i wypuścił głośno powietrze. Nienawidził tego, jak był podatny na kwestie dzieci. Sammy zawsze powtarzał, że miał do tego prawo i to całkiem normalne mieć problemy.

Nie mógł powstrzymać zbierających mu się łez i mdłości, przez co nienawidził się jeszcze bardziej.

Pobiegł do łazienki i pozbył się całej zawartości żołądka (czego w zasadzie nie było dużo), a potem niczym na autopilocie wziął prysznic i przebrał w piżamę, już otwarcie płacząc. Poszedł nawet do łóżka, próbując się w nim położyć, ale…

No właśnie. Nie uważał, żeby zasługiwał nawet na zapach alfy. Był popsutą omegą, nie zasługiwał na nic.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, a potem wyjął z torby koc, który zawsze ze sobą zabierał, pachnący tylko i wyłącznie nim i wrócił do łazienki. Chwilę potem leżał w wannie, próbując powstrzymać swój umysł przed wymyślaniem coraz to kolejnych okropnych rzeczy o nim.

Oczywiście, racjonalnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że przesadzał, że to nie była prawda, że powinien przestać, bo tylko wszystko pogarszał.

Ale racjonalność nie miała nic wspólnego z tym stanem umysłu. Nie miała wpływu na targające nim destruktywne uczucia, które groziły przejmującą pustką na końcu walki. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać niekończącej się spirali umniejszania samemu sobie i najgorszych wspomnień…

Ze łzami w oczach wyciągnął telefon.

Jeden dzwonek, drugi, trzeci, czwarty… _Dodzwoniłeś się do Sama…_

Jeden dzwonek, drugi, trzeci, czwarty… _Tu poczta głosowa Castiela…_

Jeden dzwonek, drugi, trzeci, czwarty… _Dodzwoniłeś się do…_

Opuścił rękę z telefonem i przytulił się do koca, cicho płacząc. Nie był warty nawet uwagi młodszego brata. Zresztą, dlaczego niby Sammy miałby się nim przejmować czy poświęcać mu czas? To nie tak, że sobie na to jakkolwiek zasłużył, zawsze był...

Ani kiedy Dean kładł się po rozmowie z Crowleyem, ani wtedy, kiedy dzwonił do brata, nie spojrzał na zegarek w swojej komórce i nie wiedział, że była trzecia w nocy. Nie wiedział też, że odkąd Sam związał się z Castielem, sypiał dużo lepiej i zdarzało mu się rano przespać budzik. Dlatego też nie usłyszał pierwszego telefonu od Deana. 

Kiedy Dean dzwonił do młodszego brata po raz drugi, Sam wcisnął przycisk odrzucenia połączenia przez przypadek zamiast odbioru. Więc natychmiast oddzwonił. 

— Sammy? Kazałeś zadzwonić, jeśli znowu będę się tak czuć.

— Dean, co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteś? — Po stronie Sama było słychać dźwięki, które wyraźnie wskazywały, że młodszy Winchester wstaje z łóżka. 

— U przyjaciela — odpowiedział, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że _nie mieli_ aż tak wielu przyjaciół. — Nic… po prostu. Czuję się jak wtedy. Wiesz kiedy… jak ona. — Wstrząsnął nim szloch. — Jak Emma umarła — wyszeptał, imię córki wciąż wymawiając z miłością.

Sam wziął głęboki oddech, z ulgi, czy ze smutku, tego Dean nie miał prawa wiedzieć. Było słychać, że przestaje się ruszać, więc prawdopodobnie usiadł. 

— Czy Crowley coś powiedział, że się tak czujesz? — spytał Sam cicho, po czym dodał: — Jesteś teraz sam? 

— Yhm — mruknął pod nosem w odpowiedzi na oba pytania. — Nie chciał źle… to ja jestem popsuty, ty byś się zaśmiał, a ja ryczę jakby nie wiem, co się stało… Bo… Bo…

Przerwał mu płacz tak silny, że aż zgiął się wpół.

— Dean? — zapytał Sam, ale jedyną odpowiedzią był płacz, więc kontynuował — Nie jesteś w stanie teraz mówić i rozumiem to, więc ja będę mówił. Ok? Tylko potwierdź, że mnie słyszysz. 

— Yhm — zaszlochał.

— Jak miałem dziewięć lat, dostałem w szkole zadanie, żeby napisać, kto jest dla mnie największym bohaterem. Wszyscy pisali, że Superman, Batman, niektórzy pisali o lekarzach, jeden taki włazidup napisał o naszym wychowawcy. Pamiętam tamto wypracowanie bardzo dokładnie, bo to był jedyny raz, kiedy nie dałem ci mojej pracy domowej do sprawdzenia — Sam zaśmiał się cicho. — Ba, nawet wtedy ci nie powiedziałem, że nam to zadali. — Przełknął ślinę. — Napisałem wtedy, że moim największym bohaterem jest mój starszy brat. Który zawsze we wszystkim mnie wspiera, pomaga mi w szkole, mimo że sam nie ma czasu na naukę. Mój wspaniały starszy brat, który codziennie przygotowuje dla mnie wszystkie posiłki. Który ze mną trenuje i gra w siatkówkę, kiedy tata nie patrzy, i nigdy się ze mnie nie śmieje, kiedy mam koszmary, tylko mnie przytula. 

Przez chwilę Sam milczał, po czym kontynuował. 

— Mój cudowny starszy brat, który zawsze poświęca swój komfort dla innych i pomógł mi dojść do ładu z byciem alfą, mimo że sam nie rozumiał do końca, co oznacza bycie omegą. Który ratuje świat, jakby to było robienie popcornu. Który ratuje mi życie, często kosztem swojego zdrowia, który mnie wspiera, ale potrafi mi powiedzieć, że się mylę. Mimo że nie zawsze to doceniam i często mówię i robię durne rzeczy. 

Sam pociągnął nosem, a jego głos zmienił się, jakby sam powstrzymywał łzy. Może nawet nie powstrzymywał. 

— Nie mówię ci tego dostatecznie często, ale jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką znam. Jesteś nie tylko moim bratem, ale też moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I niezależnie od tego, co powiedział Crowley… a chcę wiedzieć, co powiedział, żeby wiedzieć, czy mam skopać mu tyłek — dodał poważniejszym tonem — Niezależnie od tego, co on powiedział, nic nie jest w tobie popsute ani wybrakowane. Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat wmawiał ci to nasz ojciec, przez pozostałe dwadzieścia wmawiałeś to sobie sam. A ja ci mówię, że to stek bzdur. 

Słuchając brata, wciąż płakał. Policzki swędziały go od łez, ciekło mu z nosa, a tors bolał od wstrząsającego nim szlochu.

— Dean? Jesteś tam? 

— Yhm — mruknął znowu Dean, pociągając nosem. — Jestem. I… — roześmiał się, ale wciąż brzmiało to jak ponowny szloch. — Musiałem wtedy pójść do szkoły i wyjaśnić im, że nie jesteśmy ofiarami przemocy domowej… To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy to robiłem. Różni ludzie tak myśleli.

Na chwilę zamilknął i kiedy Sam nabierał powietrza, zapewne chcąc coś powiedzieć, odezwał się ponownie.

— Myliłem się. Mogłem powiedzieć tej miłej pani, która pytała jako pierwsza, że ma rację… Zniszczyłem ci życie, nazywając ojca tatą. Jak możesz mnie nie nienawidzić? Ja siebie nienawidzę.

Już dawno wraz z kocem zsunął się do środka wanny (była ona po prostu ogromna), a teraz podniósł się do siadu i objął rękami kolana. Telefon leżał na brzegu, włączony na głośnomówiący.

— Jak mogłem sądzić, że mogę cię wychować samemu...

— Dean — zaczął Sam, ale nie było żadnej reakcji ze strony Deana. — Dean, posłuchaj. 

Dopiero kiedy starszy Winchester mruknął w odpowiedzi, dając do zrozumienia, że jest nadal obecny, Sam kontynuował. 

— Nigdy żadne z nas nie powinno było nazywać ojca tatą. A już na pewno nie ja. Ty byłeś moim tatą. To ty udawałeś dla mnie Świętego Mikołaja i to ty mi powiedziałeś, że on nie istnieje. Ty robiłeś mi codziennie jedzenie. Ty o mnie zawsze dbałeś. Pozwól mi, że ja teraz zadbam o ciebie, nawet jeśli tylko na odległość. 

Wziął głęboki oddech. 

— Co dokładnie powiedział Crowley, Dean? Wiem, że nie chodzi o tatę ani o mnie. Powiedz mi, proszę. 

— On… — Wziął głęboki oddech i szybko wypluł z siebie słowa: — Spytał czy nie jestem trochę za stary na bycie płodnym. — Gdy tylko skończył mówić, znów wstrząsnął nim szloch. — Żartował, ale… chcę być tatą, Sammy. Prawdziwym.

Przez moment słychać było milczenie ze strony Sama, po czym coś zaszeleściło i przy telefonie odezwał się Castiel. 

— Dean, tu Castiel. Powtórz, jak przebiegła twoja rozmowa z Crowleyem. 

Dean wzruszył ramionami, jakby zupełnie zapominając, że ci go nie widzą.

— Normalnie?

Słychać było, jak Sam przytacza Castielowi to, co powiedział Crowley i w jaki sposób Dean to odebrał. 

— Dean, kiedy wielokrotnie regenerowałem twoje ciało, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu absolutnie odmawiasz podstawowej troski o swój dobrostan, zadbałem o to, żebyś był jak najdłużej płodny. Wiem też, że jesteś zdrowy i jeśli kiedyś zapragniesz mieć potomstwo, masz jeszcze przed sobą przynajmniej dziesięć lat płodności — powiedział Cas szybko, jednym tchem, jak nie on, tak jakby czuł powagę sytuacji. — Oczywiście wszystko zależy od twojego potencjalnego partnera czy partnerki, ale jeśli chodzi o twoje ciało, wszystko jest w porządku. 

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Dean, a jedna z jego rąk natychmiast powędrowała na brzuch. Potem zaśmiał się gorzko. — Co z tego. Zmarnowałem swoje życie. Mogę mieć i nawet dwie dekady płodności przed sobą… nikt mnie nie zechce. Nie powinienem być omegą, jestem w tym beznadziejny. Byłbym beznadziejny ojcem. Zniszczyłbym dzieciakom życie tak jak zniszczyłem Sammy’emu… moje jedyne dziecko było potworem.

Znów zaniósł się płaczem. Ilekroć myślał, że to koniec i już nie miał czym płakać, jego organizm go zaskakiwał.

Castiel musiał przekazać słuchawkę Samowi, bo po chwili w telefonie odezwał się jego głos. 

— Dean? Byłeś najwspanialszym tatą, mamą i bratem, jakiego mogłem mieć. Ja już jestem dorosły, ale będziesz miał swoje dzieci i będziesz dla nich najlepszym tatą pod słońcem. Cas nie ściemnia i wiem, że zadbał o to, by wszystko w twoim organizmie działało tak, jak powinno. — Sam próbował ukryć ziewnięcie. — Posłuchaj mnie. Chciałbym, żebyś mi coś obiecał. Czy możesz mi coś obiecać? 

— Yhm, dobrze.

— Chcę, żebyś jutro z samego rana porozmawiał z Crowleyem i wytłumaczył mu, dlaczego się zdenerwowałeś i dlaczego zabolało cię to, co on powiedział. Jestem pewny, że pozytywnie się zaskoczysz jego reakcją. 

— Crowley jest w porządku… — mruknął pod nosem Dean. — Kay, Sammy, powiem mu — obiecał, skubiąc paznokieć dużego palca. — Branoc, Sammy.

— Jak to się w ogóle stało, że jesteś u Crowleya? — zaśmiał się cicho Sam, mimo że w lekko wymuszony sposób, próbując trochę zmienić ton rozmowy. — I to do tego tak szybko. Jechałeś bez przerwy? — kontynuował, jakby wcale nie słyszał „dobranoc” Deana. Dean na pewno słyszał jego ziewanie i na pewno sam był zmęczony, ale nie było takiej opcji, żeby Sam przerwał połączenie, kiedy Dean nadal był w takim stanie. 

— A gdzie miałem pojechać? Lubię Crowleya. — Znów wzruszył ramionami. — Dwie przerwy na siku i kawę. Nie mieszka aż tak daleko, to tylko Luizjana.

— No tak. Zdarzało nam się większe odległości pokonywać nawet bez kawy. 

Przez chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie. Ciszę przerywało jedynie pociąganie nosem Deana. Dean usłyszał, że Castiel mówi coś cicho do Sama, ale nie dał rady rozróżnić słów. 

— Dean, tak sobie myślę. Wiem, że naprawdę bardzo pragniesz mieć dzieci i wiem, że teraz masz mnie i Casa trochę dosyć, dlatego wyjechałeś. Rozumiem cię, jesteśmy nieznośni — parsknął. — Ale, jeśli będziesz chciał… oczywiście, to tylko taka myśl, bo jestem absolutnie przekonany, że znajdziesz alfę, tak jak jestem absolutnie przekonany, że każdy alfa byłby szczęśliwy będąc z tobą. Ale. Jeśli stwierdzisz, że nie chcesz z nikim być, a wciąż chcesz mieć dzieci, to wiesz, że są różne kliniki in vitro i tak dalej. I wiesz, nie byłbyś sam z dzieckiem. Nie jesteś w ogóle sam w żadnej sytuacji, ale jeśli chciałbyś mieć dziecko, to Cas i ja bylibyśmy zaszczyceni, gdybyś zechciał, abyśmy pełnili jakąś rolę w jego życiu. Niezależnie od tego, czy znajdziesz dla siebie alfę, czy nie. Tak więc. No. To tylko propozycja — Sam się trochę zająknął. — Wiem, że nie masz pewnie do tego głowy teraz i jest to kompletnie normalne, że jesteś smutny i niepewny. I kompletnie normalne, że twoje hormony szaleją. Ale wiesz. Taka myśl. 

Dean milczał przez całą poplątaną wypowiedź Sama, zwinięty w kłębek po środku wanny.

— Jasne, Sammy… dziękuję — westchnął. — Jestem tak bardzo zmęczony, Sammy — powiedział cicho, całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. Wielogodzinna jazda, a potem zjazd emocjonalny i długi płacz dosłownie go wykończyły. — Źle się czuję...

— Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? Chcesz, żebym po ciebie przyjechał? Wystarczy słowo i jestem. 

— Wiem, Sammy — mruknął Dean. — Ale Crowley będzie smutny… zostanę z nim — stwierdził, przykrywając się kocem. Ziewnął. — Nie lubię, jak jest smutny. Ty też nie bądź. Nie będziesz smutny, prawda? Masz Casa, nie będzie ci smutno, że mnie nie ma...

— Oczywiście, że będzie mi smutno, że cię tu nie ma — prychnął Sam. — Od kilkunastu lat jesteśmy absolutnie nierozłączni… no chyba, że któryś z nas nie żyje lub jest w Czyśćcu lub… Nasze życia są pojebane — westchnął Sam. — Nieważne. W każdym razie nie zostawaj z nim tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz, by był smutny. Wystarczy, żebyś powiedział, a ja i Cas jesteśmy z tobą. Całkowicie. Ok? 

— Yhm… Sammy?

— Tak? 

— Pamiętasz, jak nie pozwoliłeś mi uciec do Brazylii?

— Pamiętam — odpowiedział Sam. To było niedługo przed tym, jak Sam wyjechał do Stanford i rozdzielili się z ojcem. Przez niedopatrzenie Deana potwór tamtego tygodnia (Sam już nawet nie pamiętał, o jakiego potwora chodziło) uciekł i zdążył zabić jeszcze jedną osobę nim go dopadli. Ojciec nie był zadowolony. — Chciałeś uciec i zostać tancerzem erotycznym, bo byłeś przekonany, że nie nadajesz się na bycie łowcą. 

— Jesteś najlepszym młodszym bratem — stwierdził Dean, ziewając przeciągle. — Byłbyś jeszcze lepszy, jakbyś umiał śpiewać… zaśpiewałbyś mi coś teraz. Ale nie potrafisz, więc nie śpiewaj, bo będę miał koszmary.

— Idź spać, Dean. Chyba że chcesz, abym poprosił Casa o kołysankę. On chyba śpiewa jeszcze gorzej niż ja. 

— Chciałbyś — prychnął, już prawie śpiąc Dean. — Nikt nie jest gorszy. Branoc, Sammy… rozłącz się, mam za daleko do telefonu.

Gdy tylko Sammy się rozłączył, Dean zwinął się jeszcze bardziej w kłębek, owijając szczelnie kocem. Na szczęście w łazience było całkiem ciepło, ale mimo wszystko od wanny ciągnęło.

Nie było mu może zbyt wygodnie, ale zdarzało mu się sypiać w o wiele gorszych warunkach, nawet jako małemu dziecku. Do tego zmęczony długą podróżą i wycieńczony płaczem, szybko zasnął, choć nie śnił zbyt przyjemnie.

Skulony pod starym, podniszczonym kocem (dostał go w pakiecie dla młodych omeg, tuż po pierwszej rui), który wciąż przesiąkał strach nastolatka, pachnący teraz nieszczęściem i żalem, płakał nawet przez sen. Stanowił prawdziwy obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, prawdziwej kupki nieszczęścia… I spójrzmy sobie prawdzie w oczy. W tej chwili właśnie taką kupką nieszczęścia był.

Dean nie wiedział, że Crowley nie odszedł nigdy daleko od jego pokoju, tylko przez większość czasu siedział na podłodze koło drzwi, oparty o ścianę. Mógł z powrotem przywrócić pokój gościnny i tam się schować, mógł siedzieć w salonie albo w kuchni, ale siedział na podłodze i słuchał przez drzwi, jak Dean zanosi się płaczem. I mielił w głowie po raz tysięczny, jak przebiegała ich dyskusja. Było oczywiste, że to on powiedział coś nie tak i to wywołało u Deana taką reakcję. Jeśli tylko będzie taka możliwość, będą musieli jutro ze sobą poważnie porozmawiać. 

Kiedy płacz i przytłumione odgłosy rozmowy telefonicznej ucichły zza drzwi, Crowley schował twarz w dłoniach i czekał. 

Po dłuższej ciszy Crowley wstał i, mimo że naruszał prywatność Deana, wszedł do sypialni. Tak jak się spodziewał, mężczyzny nie było na łóżku, ale nie spodziewał się znaleźć go… w wannie. Był przygotowany na to, że Dean będzie na podłodze czy na krześle, ale nie w wannie. 

Leżał na jej dnie skulony w kłębek, przykryty starym, postrzępionym kocem, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach smutku i łez. 

Gdyby demony miały potrzebę oddychania, to byłby moment, w którym Crowleyowi zabrałoby dech; moment, w którym nie mógłby nabrać tchu; moment, w którym by go po prostu zatkało. Widział w życiu wiele okrutnych, strasznych rzeczy, mnóstwo z nich również sam robił, ale nic nie uderzyło go tak bardzo, jak widok Deana na dnie wanny, z zaschniętymi śladami łez na twarzy.

Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia, a może właśnie przez nie, Dean nie spał zbyt dobrze. Nie chodziło nawet o niewygodną wannę czy to, że nie było mu zbyt ciepło. Po prostu nawet przez sen nie mógł się uspokoić.

Śniły mu się najdziwaczniejsze rzeczy. Oraz bardzo dużo smutnych rzeczy… Emma mówiąca, że nie nadaje się na ojca. Lisa krzycząca, że lepiej im bez niego. A nawet jego własna matka ciesząca się, że nie ma wnuków.

Po niezbyt owocnej godzinie, może dwóch snu obudził się i nie mógł zasnąć z powrotem. Po chwili namysłu zabrał koc i wyszedł przez okno. Szybko znalazł koczującego przed posiadłością demona, odebrał swoje kluczyki i „pożyczył pieniądze”.

— Ale co powiem panu Crowleyowi? — miał czelność zapytać demon.

— Że wrócę — odpowiedział Dean i bez innych zbędnych słów odpalił silnik. Cudem nie rozbił się na żadnym drzewie.

Recepcjonista w najbliższym motelu widział już widać różne dziwne rzeczy, bo nawet nie zdziwił go widok mężczyzny ubranego w spraną piżamę, proszącego o świcie o pokój na jeden dzień.

— Kłopoty małżeńskie? — spytał wymeldowujący się w tej chwili gość.

— Z dziećmi — odpowiedział ledwo przytomny Dean i powlókł się do pokoju, gdzie po prostu padł na łóżko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning/s - zawiera spoilery: bezpłodność/niepłodność oraz problemy z samooceną, możliwa depresja. Na skutek, mającego być żartem, komentarza Crowleya, Dean czuje się bardzo źle. Myśli, że Crowley uważa go za niegodnego bycia omegą, obawia się, że jest bezpłodny, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci. Przez złe myśli nie potrafi nawet znieść zapachu alfy, bo uważa, że na niego nie zasługuje i idzie spać w wannie. Castiel później przekonuje go, że jest płodny, przez cały czas próbuje pocieszyć go Sam, ponieważ Dean do niego zadzwonił. Dean nie może spać i ucieka do motelu.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 2 już 26 lipca 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Rozdział 2 zawiera/wspomina następujące treści, które mogą kogoś zdenerwować, zasmucić lub jeszcze gorzej (aka. trigger warnings):_  
>  \- nietolerancja wobec syna będącego omegą;  
> \- tortury w Piekle, w tym uwzględniające zabijanie dzieci;  
> \- zły stan psychiczny po utracie dziecka;  
> W endnootes znajduje się bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienie, ale zawiera ono spoilery. Decyzja należy do Ciebie.

Crowley wiedział, że nie powinien był go zostawiać samego w takim stanie. Chciał rozłożyć sobie koc na podłodze w łazience, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu w obawie, że Dean nie chciałby go widzieć po obudzeniu.

A teraz wszedł do pokoju, żeby zobaczyć czy Dean nadal śpi w wannie i zastał pokój pusty, a okno otwarte.

Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z domu i złapał demona, który był odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie posesji w nocy. Po krótkich torturach dowiedział się, że Dean wyszedł, ale wróci. Dlaczego demon nie powiadomił go od razu, tego już nie udało mu się dowiedzieć.

Na wszelki wypadek dokonał na nim egzekucji. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by w swoich szeregach mieć kogoś, kto nie potrafił myśleć.

Nie można powiedzieć, że Dean spał jak zabity. Pomimo prawdziwego, nie pachnącego nikim łóżka i obecności ukochanego koca, Dean wciąż przewracał się z boku na bok, dręczony niezbyt przyjemnymi snami. Budził się nawet kilka razy, ale uparciezamykał oczy i wracał do spania, aż w końcu, już po południu nadszedł upragniony, regenerujący sen.

Obudził się dopiero o piątej.

— Cholera jasna — powiedział, widząc godzinę i szereg nieodebranych wiadomości i telefonów od Sama, Castiela i Crowleya. Napisał do brata, że wszystko w porządku, tylko spał, a potem zwinął koc i wrócił do domu. To znaczy, do Crowleya.

Do godziny dwunastej Crowley nawet nie był niecierpliwy. Wykonał swoje codzienne poranne obowiązki, czyli spotkał się ze swoimi generałami z Piekła, wymyślił nowe tortury i przetestował je na podrzędnym demonie. Wszystko jednak robił jak przez mgłę, nieświadomy do końca, co się dzieje.

O trzynastej wyrzucił z domu wszystkich i usiłował znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Posprzątał salon, kuchnię i łazienkę. Zdezynfekował pokój do tortur. Skosił trawę. Zrobił porządek w swoim biurze.

O czternastej napisał smsa do Deana. Próbował do niego zadzwonić, ale odpowiadała mu poczta głosowa. Posprzątał strych i poukładał wszystko do pudełek.

O piętnastej zadzwonił jeszcze raz, ale rozłączył się nim poczta zdążyła się uruchomić. Przesadził kaktusa i koperek. Znalazł nowego demona do pilnowania posesji z zewnątrz.

O szesnastej już nie miał co ze sobą zrobić, więc zamknął się w biurze i siedział na fotelu, wpatrując się w wygaszony ekran komputera.

Kilka minut po siedemnastej ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Na miejscu Dean nawet nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem demona, któremu rzucił w twarz kluczykami (wszyscy i tak wiedzieli, że jego samochód należy traktować odpowiednio). Mruknął tylko, że w bagażniku są zakupy i od razu skierował się do gabinetu Crowleya.

Normalnie wszedłby bez pukania, ale dzisiaj zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami. Przygryzł wargę i zapukał, nie potrafiąc podnieść głowy, z uporem wpatrując się we własne buty.

Było mu bardzo wstyd i nawet ktoś z okropnym katarem bez problemu by to wyczuł… Przez co, oczywiście, było mu wstyd jeszcze bardziej.

Kiedy Crowley wstał otworzyć drzwi, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Przez kilka długich sekund jego ręka zawisła nad klamką, a w głowie przewinęło się kilkadziesiąt różnych wariantów, co może się wydarzyć w ciągu najbliższych minut.

W końcu wziął głęboki oddech, otrząsnął się, wyprostował i otworzył drzwi. Po czym zamarł.

Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, Dean wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Ucieszyło go, że nie poczuł gniewu alfy, ale wcale nie było mu przez to lepiej. Nie lubił martwić ludzi, zwłaszcza tych, na których mu zależało.

— Przepraszam, Crowley… — powiedział, a jego zapach jeszcze bardziej zalał mdły wstyd. — Tak bardzo przepraszam…

Dean unikał jego wzroku, wpatrywał się w swoje buty i bił od niego zapach wstydu i żalu.

— Czy mogę cię przytulić? — zapytał Crowley impulsywnie, nie myśląc wiele.

Dean spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że Crowley będzie chciał mieć z nim tak wiele do czynienia… Pokręcił głową, bardziej żeby odgonić niechciane myśli, niż odpowiedzieć przyjacielowi.

— Możemy najpierw porozmawiać? — spytał, znów spuszczając wzrok. Obiecał Sammy’emu, a później mógł stracić odwagę.

Crowley uniósł brwi i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Dean cały czas był ubrany w piżamę, a w ramionach trzymał koc.

— Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, to możesz nawet mnie uderzyć — powiedział z cieniem żartu w głosie, mimo że wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

— Uderzyć?! Za co?! — oburzył się Dean, unosząc wzrok i patrząc na niego co najmniej lekko zaskoczony. — Przecież nic nie zrobiłeś… to ja… przepraszam.

I znowu utkwił wzrok w podłodze, skubiąc wolną ręką trzymany w drugiej dłoni koc.

— Tak tylko mówię — wzruszył ramionami Crowley. — Nie jestem do końca pewny, czy nie zasłużyłem — dodał cicho, po czym odchrząknął. — Chodź, wejdź ze mną do gabinetu.

Przepuścił Deana i zamknął za nim drzwi, świadomie ich nie zakluczając i zostawiając klucz w zamku. Pokazał Deanowi kanapę, na której ten usiadł. Crowley usiadł obok niego, zostawiając około pół metra przestrzeni między nimi.

— Porozmawiajmy — poprosił.

Dean przesunął się maksymalnie w bok i chciał podkurczyć pod siebie nogi, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież uciekł boso i jego stopy w tej chwili nie były zbyt czyste. Położył więc kocyk i jedną rękę na kolanach, zaciskając pięść, a drugą dłonią objął łokieć.

— Ja… nie powinienem uciec… przepraszam — powiedział znowu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Nie wiedziałeś. Kiedy… — Odetchnął głęboko i uniósł głowę, ale patrzył przed siebie, a nie na Crowleya. — Kiedy Sammy się urodził, po prostu się w nim zakochałem. Był taki malutki i kochany i, ehh. Mówiłem wszystkim, że chcę już być dorosły i mieć własne dzieci. — Zaśmiał się cicho, uśmiechając pod nosem. — Wiesz, że chciałem być omegą?

Crowley pokiwał głową, gestem pokazując Deanowi, by kontynuował. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Coś ścisnęło mu gardło.

— Chciałem być omegą. — Zaśmiał się raz jeszcze. — I mówiłem o tym całkiem głośno… rodzicom niezbyt się to podobało. Obojgu — zaznaczył. — Ale mama twierdziła, że z tego wyrosnę.

Znów zamilkł na chwilę, szukając słów.

— Nie wyrosłem. Tylko przestałem o tym mówić. Dalej chciałem mieć dzieci, ale ojciec sam siebie przekonał, że to instynkt alfy. Wiesz, przekazanie genów i tak dalej. — Wzruszył ramionami. — W zasadzie miał trochę racji, bo to nie tak, że chciałem konkretnie urodzić dziecko. Chciałem mieć dzieci. I chciałem być omegą, żeby… Nie wiem. Mieć możliwość? Poza tym, hej!, omegi rządzą. Tylko… Nie w opinii Johna Winchestera.

Zaśmiał się gorzko, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

— Omegi są w dechę — Crowley pokiwał głową. — Zwłaszcza takie jakie ty — dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. Dean odpowiedział samemu uśmiechając się spod palców, a potem kontynuował:

— Ojciec spojrzał na mnie raz i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Wrócił po trzech dniach, zawiózł do lekarza, a potem bez słowa dał mi butelkę inhibitorów. To było… — Zamilkł, zamykając oczy i odchylając w tył głowę. — Prawie dwadzieścia cztery lata temu. Wiesz, ten koc dostałem wtedy od pielęgniarki, w ramach wyprawki…

Ucichł, patrząc się w przestrzeń, pogrążając we wspomnieniach. Nagle potrząsnął głową, łapiąc głośno powietrze i odchrząknął.

— W tej wyprawce była też taka książka Jak być omegą. Wiesz, o biologii, instynktach... Jak przeżyć ruję, co jest dobre na ból, jak działają inhibitory i blokery, plusy i minusy różnych metod antykoncepcji. Takie podstawowe informacje, wszystko, co omega powinna wiedzieć o swoim ciele.

— Poczekaj chwilę — powiedział Crowley, wstając z kanapy. Wrócił po kilku minutach z talerzem pełnym kanapek i z dwoma kubkami herbaty. Postawił talerz oraz jeden z kubków przed Deanem, a drugi wziął w ręce. Usiadł z powrotem w tym samym miejscu, ustawiając się bokiem do Deana.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, biorąc w ręce kubek i upijając łyk. Potem go odstawił. — Ojciec wyśmiał mnie, kiedy zobaczył, że ją czytam. Powiedział, że nigdy nie będę dobrą omegą. Bo wiesz, nie jestem kobietą. Nieważne jak dobrze będę gotował, sprzątał, szył czy ile dzieci z siebie wycisnę. Nie będę dobrą omegą. Nie nadaję się. Jestem wybrykiem natury — wypluł. — Powtarzał to, ilekroć ugotowałem coś nowego albo, cholera, nawet, jeśli przyszyłem jakiś guzik. Nawet on przyszywał guziki, do jasnej cholery. I, nie śmiej się! — dodał, chociaż przecież Crowleyowi daleko było do śmiechu. — Ale lubię szydełkować i lubiłbym to nawet, gdybym był alfą. Poza tym, szydełkiem można kogoś zabić. Tak.

Pokiwał głową, jakby powtarzał sobie te słowa od dawna, próbując się co do nich przekonać.

— Oj tak. Można — mruknął pod nosem Crowley. — Swoją drogą, to jedno z ciekawszych narzędzi tortur — kaszlnął. — Ale może w sumie nie powinienem tego mówić.

— Słyszałem to przez cały czas. Wierzyłem w to, Crowley — wyszeptał. — Naprawdę wierzyłem. Że jestem kimś gorszym… Przeszło mi to, to nie tak, że zawsze wierzyłem we wszystko, co mówił ojciec. Przez większość czasu zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to owładnięty chęcią zemsty szaleniec. Ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, że nieważne, jak bardzo chcę mieć normalne życie — ono nie jest dla mnie. Prędzej czy później ojciec wróci i zabierze nas gdzie indziej. A praca nigdy się nie skończy, więc to nie tak, że kiedyś będę mógł odejść na emeryturę i założyć rodzinę i być szczęśliwy…

Crowley bez słowa wsunął Deanowi jego kubek z herbatą do ręki.

— Pogodziłem się z tym — powiedział Dean niemal piskliwym głosem, zdecydowanie mijając się z prawdą. — To znaczy tak myślałem. Przez wiele lat. Oczywiście. Sprawy z dziećmi, z ciężarnymi czy po prostu z całymi rodzinami uderzały we mnie bardziej. Zawsze wtedy upijałem się trochę mocniej i trochę intensywniej szukałem towarzystwa na noc. Ale było dobrze. Sammy mówi, że nie było, ale było... Ale wtedy stała się ona.

Zapadła cisza, najdłuższa tym razem. W jej czasie Dean aż zaczął się trząść.

Crowley zrobił minimalny ruch ręką, jakby chciał go dotknąć, przytrzymać, przytulić, ale ostatecznie wytarł rękę o spodnie i czekał aż Dean będzie mówił dalej.

— Emma — wykrztusił w końcu, jakby sprawiało mu to ból. — Miała na imię Emma. — Spojrzał na Crowleya. — Moja córka miała na imię Emma. Sammy ją zabił. Miała rude włosy i takie śliczne, brązowe oczy... — Wytarł wierzchem dłoni łzy, choć oczywiście zaraz zastąpiły je nowe. Odetchnął. — Była amazonką.

Po raz kolejny odkąd Dean przyjechał Crowleyowi zabrało dech. Był zupełnie świadomy tego, że miał otwarte w oniemieniu usta, ale nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie energii, by je zamknąć.

— Jak mogłem nie wiedzieć? Dałem się zaciągnąć do łóżka cholernej amazonce — warknął. — I przez to straciłem swoją córeczkę. Widziałem Emmę, jak była mała i trochę starsza i dorosła i jak umarła... To wszystko w niecałe dwa dni!

Uderzył dłonią w kanapę.

— Moje jedyne dziecko było potworem i musiało zostać zabite.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, po prostu płacząc.

— Ja… Cas wie o niej tylko dlatego, że Sammy mu powiedział — wyznał, nie odsuwając dłoni od twarzy, przez co jego głos był przytłumiony. — Nie potrafię o niej mówić. To ciągle tak strasznie mnie boli… A wiesz dobrze, że nie lubię mówić o uczuciach. — Odsunął twarz od dłoni, prychając lekko gorzkim śmiechem. — Żadnych babskich momentów. Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, bo uciekłem, a nie powinienem uciec. Nie chciałeś przecież nic złego, nie wiedziałeś.

— To nie znaczy, że twoja reakcja nie była uzasadniona — powiedział bardzo cicho Crowley, patrząc na swoje dłonie obejmujące zimny już kubek. Otworzył jeszcze usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Dean już mówił dalej.

— Emma sprawiła, że to wszystko się we mnie obudziło. „Zegar biologiczny”, „instynkt rodzicielski” czy inne ustrojstwo, które, jestem przekonany, wymyślił Alistair. — Zatrzymał się na chwilę, z otwartą buzią i równie szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Najbardziej bolało, że nie dorastała przy mnie? Nie mogłem nauczyć jej mówić czy chodzić, jak nauczyłem Sammy’ego? Że… po prostu nie byłem jej tatą. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Przypomniałem sobie wtedy, jak bardzo bym tego chciał? Żeby ktoś nazywał mnie tatą i patrzył na mnie w ten sposób. To było co najmniej dziesięć razy gorsze niż utrata Bena.

Spojrzał do kubka, ale ten był pusty, więc kontynuował.

— Wszystko mi się przypomniało. Każde złe słowo ojca. Uświadomiłem sobie też, że… zmarnowałem swoją szansę na rodzinę. Już jest dla mnie za późno. Nie mogę nikogo wciągnąć w to życie, nikt z tego życia nie nadaje się do związku, bo każdy z nas jest zniszczony i żadne, absolutnie żadne dziecko nie zasługuje na to, by zniszczyć je tym życiem. I jasne, nie jestem całkiem bezwartościowy. Uratowałem w końcu świat… Ale ojciec miał rację. Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę dobrą omegą, nieważne jak bardzo bym chciał.

Tym razem Crowley nie potrafił się powstrzymać i wyciągnął rękę do Deana. Położył ją między nimi na kanapie, gdyż drugi mężczyzna siedział zbyt daleko, by do niego dosięgnąć.

— Sammy zmusił mnie wtedy do pójścia na terapię — powiedział Dean. — Stwierdził, że stan, jaki sobą reprezentowałem, był zbyt niebezpieczny nawet jak na Winchestera. Oczywiście, nie mogłem powiedzieć terapeutce nawet połowy tego, co działo się w moim życiu. Myślała, że byłem samotną omegą, a moje dziecko umarło we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Nie wiem, czy jakoś szczególnie mi pomogła, ale byłem w stanie funkcjonować. I się pozbierać. I pracować w sprawach z dziećmi i nie myśleć o tym i tylko czasem czuję się… tak.

Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami.

— Trudno to wytłumaczyć. Nie wart wszystkiego? Niegodny. Kiedy powiedziałeś… to, co powiedziałeś. Usłyszałem coś zupełnie innego. Że uważasz mnie za wybrakowaną omegę, za kogoś za starego na związek, niewartego uwagi kogokolwiek… Usłyszałem ojca śmiejącego się, że nie potrzebuję blokerów po to, by nikt mnie nie zaczepiał, ale po to, bym nie przynosił wstydu rodzinie. Może nawet nie zareagowałbym tak źle, gdyby nie to, że wciąż mam detoks po inhibitorach? Dwudziestu latach brania ich codziennie. Poza tym… Jesteś demonem — wykrztusił.

Przez chwilę czuł się, jakby miał dostać ataku paniki. Przytulił do siebie koc, oddychając powoli i spokojnie.

— Nie wiesz, w jaki sposób Alistair kochał mnie torturować — stwierdził, oddychając płytko, z trudnością. — On nie zdradzał swoich „sekretów wychowawczych”, a ja nie powiedziałem o tym nawet Sammy’emu. On… Sprawiał, że byłem w ciąży. A kiedy już urodziłem dziecko, zabierał mi je z moich ramion i zabijał. A kiedy mu się to znudziło…

Zaniósł się płaczem tak mocnym, że musiał przestać na chwilę mówić i zagryźć zęby na kocu, by się uspokoić. W końcu bez patrzenia wyciągnął rękę i złapał dłoń Crowleya, ściskając ją mocno.

— Zmuszał mnie, żebym to ja je zabijał. Każde jedno. Najpierw robił coś, przez co nie pamiętałem, że jestem w piekle. Rodziłem dziecko, okropnie je kochałem i gdy mu śpiewałem, zawsze gdy mu śpiewałem, pojawiał się Alistair. Wspomnienia wracały, a ja musiałem je zabić i… tak za każdym razem, kiedy nie podobały mu się „efekty kształcenia”. To w ten sposób mnie złamał.

Po cichu Crowley przysiągł sobie, że znajdzie sposób na wskrzeszenie Alistaira tylko po to, by zabić go w najbardziej zmyślny i okrutny sposób, jaki będzie w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

Dean spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie jak zafascynowany, a potem na Crowleya.

— Jesteś Królem Piekła i przez chwilę myślałem, że wiedziałeś. Przez cholerną chwilę wierzyłem, że chciałeś mnie tak zranić. Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam — powiedział, zwilżając obie wargi i smakując przy tym swoich łez. — I przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem. Nie powinienem uciec, ale… to mnie przerosło? Zależy mi na twojej opinii, jesteś… — Chciał powiedzieć „kimś ważnym”, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. To nie był czas na takie wyznania, a poza tym… To był Crowley. — Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, moją rodziną. I dlatego… tak… gwałtownie… wybaczysz mi?

— Myślałem, że ten zaszczytny tytuł przypada Castielowi. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło Król Piekła. Odstawił kubek wolną ręką i przetarł twarz, próbując pozbierać myśli po wszystkich wyznaniach Deana.

— Nie, Cas jest moim aniołem i moim bratem, teraz też i szwagrem. Jest moim dobrym przyjacielem, ale moim najlepszym przyjacielem od dawna jesteś ty — zaprzeczył Dean. — Casowi mogę ufać, że uratuje mi życie i zginie za mnie, ale to tobie mogę ufać, że prędzej mnie zabijesz niż pozwolisz mi przestać być sobą.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

Crowley nie potrafił powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, ale po chwili znikł, jak pomyślał o tym, przez co przeszedł Dean.

— Po pierwsze, absolutnie nie muszę ci niczego wybaczać. Nie masz za co przepraszać. Nie powinienem był w ogóle żartować w taki sposób, nawet jeśli nie wiedziałem, przez co przeszedłeś. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Po drugie, czy mogę ci zadać pytanie?

— Yhm — mruknął Dean, kiwając głową.

— Nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz — Crowley bezwiednie pogładził kciukiem dłoń Deana, przyglądając się jej uważnie. — Czy powiesz mi, dlaczego znalazłem cię w nocy w wannie? Wybacz, że wszedłem do twojego pokoju, ale martwiłem się…

— Ja… Czułem się wtedy, jakbym nie zasługiwał na twój zapach. Na zapach jakiegokolwiek alfy. Cokolwiek alfy. Zwłaszcza ciebie, bo to, ale pamiętaj, mówiłem ci, że to przez moje problemy, że to ty uważasz mnie za wybrakowaną omegę. W wannie był tylko mój zapach. — Wskazał kocyk.

Crowley pokiwał smutno głową.

— Rozumiem. I przepraszam. — Spojrzał mu w oczy i na dłuższy moment zapadła między nimi cisza, po czym Crowley odchrząknął. — Po trzecie… Czy chcesz jeszcze rozmawiać? W sensie, jeśli tylko masz ochotę, to oczywiście. Ale sądząc po twojej twarzy nie masz już na to siły.

— Możliwe… — Wzruszył ramionami Dean. — Dlaczego pytasz?

— Bo bardzo chciałbym cię przytulić. Myślę, że nam obu by to dobrze zrobiło, ale jeśli nie masz ochoty, to zrozumiem. — Crowley starał się zachować kamienną twarz, ale głos mu się lekko załamał.

— Chcesz mnie przytulić? — zdziwił się Dean na tyle, że aż przestał płakać. Crowley pokiwał głową. — Dobrze. Tylko usiądź prosto, będzie nam wygodniej.

Ze zdziwioną miną Król Piekła poprawił się na kanapie, siadając prosto i opierając plecy o oparcie. Niestety przy tym puścił rękę Deana, ale miał nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie miał okazję ją dziś chwycić.

Gdy tylko Crowley się poprawił, Dean natychmiast znalazł się na jego kolanach, jedną ręką obejmując go w pasie, a z drugiej wypuszczając koc i kładąc ją na jego torsie. Swoją mokrą od łez twarz położył przy jego szyi i odetchnął głęboko.

— Normalnie lubię twój zapach, więc ten pokój nie był nietrafiony — wyznał.

Nie spodziewając się tak dynamicznej reakcji ze strony Deana, Crowley nieśmiało i niepewnie objął go obiema rękami, jedną z nich kładąc na jego plecach w okolicy krzyża, a drugą na jego karku, zaraz przy linii włosów. Wziął głęboki oddech przy głowie Deana i przylgnął twarzą do jego włosów.

— Uwielbiam twój zapach — powiedział nieobecnym głosem.

— Nawet ten smutny? — spytał Dean cicho, wciąż próbując się rozluźnić. Obecność Crowleya zdecydowanie pomagała, ale wciąż ciążyło na nim wczorajsze załamanie i dzisiejsza trudna rozmowa.

Crowley mocniej go ścisnął i jeszcze raz powąchał jego włosy.

— Wolałbym, żebyś nie pachniał smutkiem i łzami. I wolałbym nie być częściowo za ten smutek odpowiedzialny, ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to tak. Każdy. Nawet ten smutny. Pachniesz wspaniałą, płodną omegą. Miałeś rację.

— Cas powiedział, że będę płodny jeszcze przez przynajmniej dziesięć lat — przyznał. — Jak byłem w wannie, to zadzwoniłem do Sammy’ego. Obiecałem kiedyś, że będę mu mówił, jeśli poczuję się tak bardzo źle — wyjaśnił, nieświadomie kreśląc palcem kółka na Crowleyu. — Nie wiedziałeś.

Przytulił nos do szyi Crowleya i odetchnął lekko, a potem się odsunął, by uniknąć sytuacji, w której jego usta dotknęłyby skóry demona. Miał teraz możliwość siedzenia na jego kolanach, ale to byłoby już zdecydowaną przesadą.

— Ja nie zawsze lubię twój zapach — wyznał. — Nie lubię, kiedy pachniesz prawdziwą wściekłością. Nie tą zwykłą złością czy zdenerwowaniem, kiedy drzesz się na swoje demony. Ale kiedy jesteś prawdziwie wściekły. Wiem, że zwykle jesteś wściekły na te same osoby, co ja i one zwykle próbują nas zabić i zawsze jesteś po mojej stronie, ale… nie mogę powstrzymać wtedy strachu? Nie przeszkadza mi instynktowna reakcja na wściekłość obcego alfy, ale przeszkadza mi ta na twoją. Bo to ty, rozumiesz?

— Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że podoba ci się zapach demona w jakimkolwiek momencie.

— Twój mi się podoba — zaprzeczył Dean. — Pachniesz… dobrze. Tylko tuż po tym, kiedy użyłeś swoich mocy, przez chwilę za mocno pachniesz siarką, ale to tylko przez chwilę. Potem to się wyrównuje? No i nie lubię też, jak jesteś przeze mnie zły i smutny, bo nie lubię martwić ludzi. — Wzruszył ramionami. Crowley bezwiednie przejechał ręką po jego plecach. — Crowley?

— Tak?

— Obiecasz mi coś?

— Jeśli będzie to dla mnie osiągalne, w ramach moich możliwości, to tak.

— Jeśli kiedyś znowu stanie się coś podobnego, to zostań ze mną, dobrze? Nieważne, że spróbuję cię wyrzucić. Nie powinienem zostawać sam, ale zawsze sobie to wtedy robię. Po prostu mnie wtedy chwilę potrzymaj — powiedział i znów przytulił twarz do jego szyi, zamykając oczy.

— To mogę ci obiecać. Mogę ci obiecać, że tak bardzo zostanę z tobą w takim momencie, że jeszcze będziesz żałował, że mnie o to poprosiłeś. Umowa stoi?

— Stoi — zaśmiał się Dean. — Przykryjesz nas moim kocem?

Crowley zamarł w bezruchu, przestał nawet gładzić Deana po plecach.

— Na-naprawdę? — zająknął się. — Ten koc przecież od lat pachnie tylko tobą. Mogę wstać i przynieść jakiś inny… Taki, którego nie będzie ci szkoda psuć moim zapachem.

— Naprawdę — potwierdził Dean. — Lubię twój zapach, nic nie popsuje — dodał, wzruszając ramionami. — I nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz, dobrze mi tu.

Pełen wahania, Król Piekła sięgnął po leżący obok koc i nakrył nim Deana, starając się przy tym jak najmniej przykryć siebie samego i jak najmniej dotykać materiału.

— Czy mi się wydaje, czy to ty chciałeś mnie przytulić? — prychnął Dean. — Więc przytulaj mnie porządnie, a nie byle jak. Koc nie ucierpi.

Na te słowa Crowley nieco odważniej chwycił koc i mocno opatulił nim siebie i Deana. Nie było mu zimno i nie sądził, by Dean odczuwał chłód, ale chodziło o komfort, a nie o temperaturę.

Dean wtulił się w niego jeszcze odrobinę bardziej, zsuwając się przy tym trochę w dół. Chociaż wciąż czuł lekki uścisk w sercu, to było mu w tej chwili tak dobrze, że aż zamruczał z zadowolenia. Co prawda to nie jego omega zamruczała, bardziej wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający pomruk, ale jeśli chodziło o niego — było to już bardzo dużo.

Na wszelki wypadek Crowley nie wydał żadnego odgłosu ani nic nie powiedział, w razie gdyby Dean zestresował się tym, że mruczał. Nie chciał, żeby Dean przestał mruczeć, nawet jeśli tylko w ten sposób. Najlepiej nigdy nie przestał.

Pogłaskał go po karku, wczepiając lekko palce w jego włosy i czuł wyraźnie jak drugi mężczyzna rozluźnia się na jego torsie.

Wtedy Deanowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Odsunął się trochę od torsu Crowleya i spojrzał na stojące na stoliku kanapki. A potem znowu na tors Crowleya. I znów na kanapki. Przygryzł wargę. Zmarszczył brwi. I z westchnieniem opadł z powrotem na Crowleya, przytulając się znów.

— Wiesz… Mi nie będzie przeszkadzać, jeśli zjesz kanapkę, leżąc cały czas na mnie — zasugerował Crowley. — Jeśli będzie ci niewygodnie, to możemy ułożyć się też nieco inaczej, ale nie zamierzam przestać cię przytulać. — Zamyślił się chwilę. — Chyba, że na kanapki nie masz ochoty. Zaraz mogę zorganizować coś innego do jedzenia.

— Kanapki są w porządku — powiedział, znów się odsuwając. Przytrzymując się lewą ręką ramienia Crowleya, wychylił się całym ciałem w stronę kanapek, a potem bez problemu wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji ze zdobyczną kanapką. I ani odrobina szczypiorku z niej nie spadła.

Z kolejnym pomrukiem wgryzł się w kanapkę, przymykając oczy. Jedzenie smakowało tak cholernie dobrze, gdy nie jadło się od prawie dwóch dób.

Podstawił nadgryzioną kanapkę pod usta Crowleya.

— Chcesz?

Nie był w końcu mendą, a Crowley lubił jeść, chociaż nie musiał.

Mimo że propozycja była kusząca (zjeść z ręki omegi, zjeść z ręki Deana), Crowley pokręcił głową, bo brzuch Deana znów głośno zaczął domagać się jedzenia.

— Jedz — powiedział Crowley. — Jak będzie potrzeba, to zrobię więcej.

— Przecież jest więcej. — Przewrócił oczami. — I już ci mówiłem, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszasz. Jesteś na to zbyt wygodny — powiedział, dokańczając kanapkę, a potem wychylił się po kolejną. Znów spróbował przy tym jak najmniej odsunąć się od Crowleya.

— W zasadzie, to dlaczego sam sobie robisz kanapki? — spytał, gdy przełknął już kilka gryzów drugiej kromki.

— Heh, pomyślałbyś, że nawet do takich rzeczy będę miał swoich sługusów? — Zastanowił się chwilę. — Jak tak o tym pomyślę, to rzeczywiście wydaje się to logiczne.

Milczał przez chwilę, jakby był to wyjątkowo trudny i skomplikowany temat.

— Nie chcę, żeby ktoś robił coś w tym domu poza mną. Mam obsługę, która pilnuje posesji i nie wpuszcza nieproszonych gości. — Zaśmiał się cicho, po czym dodał: — Pilnuje też, kto opuszcza dom i informuje mnie o tym. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że od dzisiaj tę rolę przejęła nowa… osoba.

— Och — wyrwało się westchnienie zawiedzenia Deanowi. — Myślałem, że teraz ja będę mógł ci gotować…

— Nie to miałem na myśli — szybko powiedział Crowley i przycisnął Deana do siebie mocniej, kiedy poczuł, że ten już się spina jakby chciał się odsunąć. — Chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę, aby przebywał tu nikt z Piekła, kto naprawdę nie musi. Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, którego tutaj zaprosiłem, więc, że tak powiem, nie ma precedensu na robienie tutaj czegokolwiek przez kogokolwiek innego niż ja.

— Czyli, jeśli ugotuję ci jutro obiad, to nie sprawdzisz na żadnym ze swoich demonów, czy nie jest zatruty? — upewnił się Dean żartobliwie.

— Jeśli naprawdę chciałbyś mnie otruć, myślę, że zrobiłbyś to dawno temu. Jestem przekonany, że jestem bezpieczny. — Po chwili milczenia dodał: — Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, że ty również jesteś tutaj całkowicie bezpieczny i nic ci tu nie grozi.

— Nazywam się Winchester, nigdzie nie jestem w pełni bezpieczny — prychnął Dean, przewracając oczami, a potem wychylił się po następną kanapkę. — Czasem mam wrażenie, że jeśli nie narażę swojego życia przynajmniej raz na tydzień, to oberwę cegłą, a jeśli wciąż nie zmądrzeję i nie pójdę na pewną śmierć, to wtedy spadnie na mnie coś cięższego. Ale tutaj — poklepał demona po torsie — jest całkiem w porządku. I robisz świetne kanapki.

— Dziękuję. Postaram się powstrzymać cię przed rzucaniem się w paszczę lwa. Chyba że spróbujesz wdać się w walkę z moją kosiarką, ale akurat w jej przypadku mogę cię zapewnić, że jesteś na straconej pozycji. Ona jest opętana — powiedział Crowley bez zastanowienia, po czym zaśmiał się głośno i dodał: — Wyjątkowo mam na myśli to w przenośni.

— Mam doświadczenie z opętanymi sprzętami — zaśmiał się Dean. — Technologia mnie nie lubi.

— I chcesz samodzielnie obsługiwać mój piekarnik i kuchenkę gazową? Może idealnie by było, gdybyśmy gotowali razem — zaproponował Crowley.

— Hm… — Udał, że się zastanawia. — Mowy nie ma! Wyrzucisz mnie z domu zanim skończymy szykować składniki. Chyba nigdzie nie rządzę się tak, jak w sypialni. W kuchni! — poprawił się natychmiast, a jego cała twarz zapłonęła czerwienią. — W kuchni, nie w sypialni. W kuchni się rządzę.

Crowley wyszczerzył się szeroko i zaśmiał po raz kolejny.

— Jestem gotów zaryzykować, żeby przekonać się, jak bardzo się rządzisz. — Poczekał aż Dean na niego spojrzy, po czym puścił mu oczko. — Oczywiście w kuchni — dodał sugestywnym tonem i z radością obserwował, jak nana policzkach Deana pojawia się rumieniec.

— Bardzo zabawne — prychnął Dean i uderzył go ręką, tą z kanapką, w tors. Przy okazji ubrudził mu podróbek masłem. — Ups — zachichotał jak nie on i starł palcem zabrudzenie. — Przepraszam?

Crowley wywrócił oczami.

— Bo jest ci rzeczywiście strasznie przykro. — Przejechał ręką po jego włosach, przytulając na moment jego głowę trochę mocniej do swojego ramienia. Przez chwilę zapanowała między nimi bardzo komfortowa cisza.

Dean przesunął głowę bardziej w jego dłoń, przymykając oczy i wzdychając z zadowolenia. Zdecydowanie podobało mu się takie przytulanie i gdyby nie to, że było mu bardzo, bardzo dobrze, to pewnie trochę by się zdenerwował. To było bardzo nie fair, że przez całe życie coś takiego go omijało tylko dlatego, że ojciec wmówił mu, że nie może nikomu ulegać.

— Nie, bo nic ci nie jest — odpowiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było delikatny pomruk. — Przywołaj mi kanapkę, nie chce mi się ruszyć.

— Co ja jestem, Yoda? — prychnął Crowley, po czym przytrzymał Deana mocno jedną ręką podniósł się, złapał talerz z kanapkami i położył go Deanowi na kolanach, po czym chwycił jedną z nich i podsunął Deanowi pod nos. Kiedy usiadł z powrotem, Dean był jeszcze mocniej wciśnięty w niego i Crowley miał wrażenie, że na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się rumieniec.

Z piersi Deana wyrwało się westchnienie, a on sam objął Crowleya wolną ręką za szyję, przytrzymując się dodatkowo. Wyjątkowo lubił być przesuwany, zarządzany i przenoszony przez kogoś innego, ale nie zdarzało mu się to zbyt często… No i nie ukrywajmy. Najbardziej lubił być tak traktowany w sypialni, a najczęściej umawiał się z kobietami — z betami i innymi omegami.

Kiedy już wrócili do poprzedniej pozycji, zapatrzył się na oferowaną kanapkę. Odchrząknął.

— To… — zawahał się, ale stwierdził, że raz się żyje i inaczej będzie żałował. — Skoro już tak o mnie dbasz, to może mnie nakarmisz, hm? — spytał niewinnie i otworzył usta.

Crowley uniósł brwi zdziwiony, po czym wzruszył ramionami, poprawił uchwyt na Deanie i powiedział:

— Skoro tak ładnie prosisz.

Starając się opanować lekkie drżenie dłoni, podsunął Deanowi kanapkę jeszcze bliżej pod usta i patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany jak mężczyzna jadł. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, ale kiedy poczuł, że jego ciało reaguje w sposób dość jednoznaczny zarówno na widok, jak i obecność Deana na swoich kolanach, odchrząknął, poprawił się na tyle, na ile mógł przygnieciony jego ciężarem i kontynuował, jakby nigdy nie przestali rozmawiać:

— Wszystkie czynności wokół domu też robię tutaj sam. I staram się robić je jak najbardziej własnoręcznie — zaczął mówić głosem o ton wyższym niż zazwyczaj. Przełknął ślinę, patrząc z fascynacją jak Dean pochłania kolejny kęs kanapki z jego palców. — Postanowiłem tu zamieszkać, żeby mieć jakieś miejsce dla siebie poza salą w Piekle. Zresztą wcale nie mam ochoty przebywać w Piekle — dodał zgorzkniałym tonem. — Nigdy nie wiem, czy właśnie ktoś nie spiskuje za moimi plecami, czy ktoś nie robi wojny podjazdowej.

— Yhm — potwierdził Dean, nie przerywając żucia kanapki. Doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo Crowley nienawidził Piekła.

— A tak to w zaciszu własnego domu mogę kogoś poddać egzekucji. Albo potorturować — dodał niby lekkim tonem Crowley, uważnie obserwując reakcję Deana na jego słowa. — Ale nie robię tego bardzo często, i zazwyczaj o poranku, więc nie powinno to kolidować z naszymi obiadami.

— Yhm — mruknął znowu, a kiedy miał wziąć ostatni kęs kanapki poważnie zastanowił się nad tym, czy nie złapać wraz z nim palców Crowleya. Uznał jednak, że byłoby to przesadne kuszenie losu i samoudręczenie, dlatego zadowolił się tylko pomrukiem zadowolenia, kiedy jego brzuch w końcu zaczynał przestawać się skręcać z głodu.

Kiedy Dean zjadł ostatni kęs kanapki, Crowley, nie odrywając od niego wzroku z uśmiechem oblizał palce i sięgnął po kolejną kanapkę.

Więc tak pogrywasz, ty zwiedźmysynie? — pomyślał sobie i obiecał, że przy tej kanapce ograniczać się nie będzie.

— Teraz na emeryturze będę miał dużo czasu, więc już nie będziesz robił wszystkiego sam — stwierdził i jak gdyby nigdy nic wgryzł się w kanapkę.

Crowley uniósł wysoko brwi i obciął Deana wzrokiem.

— Dean Winchester na emeryturze? Czy ja śnię?

— Hm… — zastanowił się Dean. — Popatrzmy. — Pokręcił się troszkę na Crowleyu.

Crowley stężał na ten moment, kiedy Dean postanowił się na nim powiercić, po czym nachylił się, trzymając Deana za kark i prawie przed jego twarzą ugryzł kęs jego kanapki. Żuł ją z satysfakcją, w tym samym czasie przejeżdżając Deanowi delikatnie paznokciami po linii włosów na karku.

Dean zmrużył na to oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie i samemu ugryzł kanapkę. Zaczynał czuć reakcję swojego ciała na to całe wzajemne kuszenie się i w zasadzie by mu ona nie przeszkadzała, gdyby ich działanie prowadziło do rozwiązania. A nie do jeszcze większej frustracji.

Przełknął jedzenie.

— Dean Winchester bez inhibitorów i blokerów, na kolanach alfy i jedzący mu z ręki… Tak, zdecydowanie śnisz — stwierdził, puszczając mu oczko. — Całkiem niezły sen, jak na mój gust.

Chwycił ostatni kęs kanapki, przy okazji liżąc też palce Crowleya i zamruczał.

— Trochę ci tu zostało serka — Crowley dotknął palcem kącika ust Deana, starł z niego pozostałość po kanapce i oblizał ten palec z mlaśnięciem. Następnie chwycił pusty już talerz po kanapkach i w taki sam sposób, w jaki po niego sięgnął wcześniej, teraz go odstawił.

Wiedział, że grał z Deanem w niebezpieczną grę, ale nie sposób było się powstrzymać, widząc jego świecące, rozradowane oczy. Crowley zrobiłby wszystko, żeby taki wyraz twarzy Dean miał już zawsze.

Kolejna taka zagrywka ze strony Crowleya wyrwała z ust Deana zdecydowanie bardziej jednoznaczny jęk. Mężczyzna nawet nie próbował już powstrzymać rumieńca. Zwłaszcza, że zapachu podnieconej omegi naprawdę nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym, a tego też już powoli nie kontrolował.

— Um… — Przygryzł wargę, uciekając wzrokiem i wtedy zauważył swoje niesamowicie brudne stopy. Tak! — Y… Ja… Idę pod prysznic. Poczekasz tutaj na mnie? Wrócę.

Nawet nie starając się powstrzymać uśmieszku, Crowley pomógł Deanowi wstać ze swoich kolan. Dyskretnie poprawił sobie spodnie, przez które niestety wyraźnie było widać, że wspólne kuszenie się nie zostało dla jego ciała obojętne.

Kiedy Dean wyszedł, Crowley rozsiadł się na kanapie, oparł głowę o oparcie i, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów, zmusił swoje ciało do pokory.

Gdy tylko znalazł się za drzwiami gabinetu Crowleya, puścił się pędem do sypialni, a potem opadł na podłogę łazienki, oddychając głęboko.

Ogarnij się, Winchester — zganił się i szybko zapakował pod prysznic.

Stojąc pod ciepłą wodą rozważał za i przeciw odnośnie ulżenia sobie. Chwilowo sytuacja przedstawiała się następująco:

Jeśli to zrobi, Crowley na pewno wyczuje na nim ten specyficzny zapach. Z drugiej strony — przecież właśnie się myje, a już wcześniej był podniecony i stłumiony zapach można by uznać właśnie za to... A nawet jeśli, to przecież dla Crowleya tylko biologia. Na pewno sam teraz zajmował się swoim problemem.

Oj, myślenie o Crowleyu w takiej sytuacji zdecydowanie nie pomagało mu się uspokoić.

W każdym razie, Crowley na pewno nie uznałby jego masturbacji za coś więcej. Ewidentnie było widać, że po prostu się zgrywał, a reakcje Deana zwyczajnie go bawiły.

Zresztą. Jeśli nie rozładuje teraz swojego napięcia, to zaraz po powrocie do gabinetu skończy tak samo.

Podejmując decyzję, przeszedł do konkretów, kończąc w ekspresowym tempie godnym łowcy, który prawie nigdy nie ma czasu na zbędne przyjemności.

Gdy tylko przestał być czerwony wszędzie, włącznie z twarzą, ubrał się i stanął przed lustrem, by dodać sobie odwagi.

Dasz radę. To nie twoje ciało cię kontroluje, to ty kontrolujesz swoje ciało — powtórzył sobie parokrotnie, a potem wrócił do gabinetu.

Kilka minut później, Crowley usłyszał dźwięk lecącej pod prysznicem wody. Nim zdążył się powstrzymać, jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu widok roznegliżowanego Deana, jego szerokich ramion i zgrabnego tyłka i Crowley jęknął, sfrustrowany samym sobą. Kiedy rozmawiali, Dean wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, mimo że jego kuszenie mogłoby wskazywać na co innego. Prawdopodobnie jednak Dean użył flirtu jako metody rozładowania własnych emocji po trudnej rozmowie. Najpewniej nie był i nie będzie nim w taki sposób zainteresowany.

Ta myśl wystarczyła, żeby Crowley wytrzeźwiał, a jego organizm stracił zainteresowanie. Alfa wstał z kanapy, otrzepał ubranie i, starając się ukryć swoje rozczarowanie, którego zapach unosił się właśnie w powietrzu, udał się do kuchni, żeby zrobić herbatę.

Przygotował dwa kubki, zalał torebki z herbatą gorącą wodą i poszedł z powrotem do pokoju. Kubki położył na stole, a sam zajął miejsce na kanapie. Tym razem ułożył się w pozycji bardziej półleżącej, z jedną nogą wyciągniętą przed siebie, a drugą zgiętą w kolanie.

W powietrzu było cały czas czuć gorzki zapach jego rozczarowania, zmieszany ze słodkim zapachem podnieconej omegi. Skrzywił się, po czym wstał otworzyć okno.

Kiedy tylko wszedł do gabinetu, Deana przywitał widok Crowleya siedzącego wzdłuż sofy, z wyprostowanymi nogami i plecami tylko trochę opartymi o podłokietnik. Winchester uśmiechnął się szeroko i bez pardonu usiadł okrakiem na demonie, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję.

— Wróciłem — powiedział radośnie, uśmiechając aż tak, że było to widoczne w oczach i przytulając swój nos do jego. — Tęskniłeś? — zażartował.

Kiedy dotarło do niego, w jaki sposób Dean na nim usiadł i gdzie dokładnie stykały się w tym momencie ich ciała, wziął głęboki oddech, by nieco opanować drżenie rąk. Wtedy dotarł do niego zapach, którego nie poczuł w pierwszej chwili, zetknięty z Deanem nos w nos. Bardzo wyraźny zapach… ym… przyjemnej czynności, którą wykonuje się najczęściej w samotności. Pod prysznicem.

Cholera.

Teraz wyobraźnia Crowleya podsunęła mu widok Deana, masturbującego się pod prysznicem.

Przełknął ślinę, tym razem starając się zbyt głęboko nie oddychać. Musiało mu się coś pomylić, w końcu już podczas ich wcześniejszego flirtu Dean się podniecił, więc teraz to była na pewno pozostałość po tamtej sytuacji.

Uświadomił sobie, że Dean patrzy się na niego wyczekująco.

— Zrobiłem herbatę z tęsknoty — odparł jakimś cudem przez ściśnięte gardło. — Miałeś przyjemny prysznic? — zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to i on będzie miał niedługo równie przyjemny prysznic.

— Hm… — zastanowił się, przesuwając twarz tak, że teraz mówił wprost do jego ucha. — Bardzo przyjemny. A co, zazdrosny? — wymruczał do niego i potarł nosem jego policzek.

Crowley policzył w myślach do trzech, po czym, dokonując iście heroicznego wyczynu postanowił nie odpowiadać tym razem na flirt Deana. Nie będzie się jeszcze dalej pogrążał.

— Znając ciebie, to wykorzystałeś całą ciepłą wodę — powiedział cicho. Jego usta znajdowały się zaraz obok ucha Deana.

— Możliwe — przyznał, dalej pocierając trochę nosem o Crowleya. Dla własnej przyjemności, nie dręczenia demona jak wcześniej. — Żałujesz już, że mnie przygarnąłeś?

— Jeszcze nie — zażartował Crowley. Nie sądził, że mógłby pożałować obecności Deana z jakiegokolwiek powodu.

— To dobrze — mruknął, zamykając oczy. — Crowley?

— Mm? — mruknął Crowley, rozluźniony, rozgrzany ciepłem przytulonego do niego Deana. Miał nadzieję, że omega nie każe mu wstawać. To by było okrutne.

— Położymy się? — zapytał cicho, mając nadzieję, że demon nie każe mu zejść, tylko samemu ich ułoży.

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Crowley chwycił Deana obiema dłońmiza pas, sprawnym ruchem położył go obok siebie na boku, po czym przytulił tak, że Dean był małą łyżeczką. Dopiero jak się ułożyli, zapytał:

— Może być?

— Czyli ty rządzisz się nie w kuchni? — zapytał żartobliwie, korzystając z tego, że nie musiał patrzeć mu przy tym w oczy. Równocześnie ułożył się trochę wygodniej, całkowicie będąc świadomym o co się ociera, i zamruczał, zastanawiając się chwilę. — Hm… Wolałbym przodem. Mogę?

— Możesz. I wiesz dobrze, że lubię rządzić się wszędzie — odparł Crowley.

Ułożył ich na łyżeczki, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie mniej intymnie, ale zapomniał, że przecież to Dean. I kiedy jego tyłek otarł się o Crowleya przód… cóż, powiedzmy, że Crowley ucieszył się z propozycji Deana, żeby ułożyć się inaczej. Pomógł omedze się obrócić, oberwał przy okazji łokciem w żebra, podłożył mu swoją rękę pod głowę jak poduszkę i dopiero wtedy spojrzał mu w oczy.

Dean leżał tak blisko niego, że mógł poczuć jego oddech (miętowy) i przyjrzeć się dokładnie jego oczom (bardzo zielonym).

Przez chwilę tak leżeli obok siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy z bardzo bliska.

Wzrok Deana opadł na chwilę na jego usta. Byłoby tak łatwo się wychylić i go pocałować… Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i szybko ukrył twarz, przywierając do jego szyi. To całe dzisiejsze kuszenie odbijało się na jego psychice, skoro poważnie miał ochotę pocałować Crowleya.

— Dobranoc, Crowley — szepnął, a jego usta dotknęły przy tym skóry demona. Zignorował swoje szybciej bijące serce i zamknął oczy, oddychając spokojnie.

— Dobranoc, Dean — powiedział cicho Crowley. Wydawało mu się, że Dean bardzo cichutko mruczy, ale nim zdążył się wsłuchać, udzielił mu się senny nastrój Deana i również zasnął.

Kiedy obudził się niecałą godzinę później, leżeli nadal w tej samej pozycji. Dean spał twardym snem, wtulony w niego mocno. Za oknem było już ciemno. Na stole stały dwa zapomniane kubki z zimną herbatą.

Nie myśląc wiele, Crowley delikatnie wstał z kanapy, wziął Deana na ręce i zaniósł go do sypialni. Po chwili zastanowienia cofnął się po koc Deana, który został na kanapie i nim go przykrył. Zgasił światła w domu, zostawiając tylko jedno w przedpokoju i pozwolił Deanowi spać.

I jeśli tej nocy Crowley sprawdzał swoją sypialnię, to znalazł Deana owiniętego wokół poduszki jak ośmiornica. Śpiącego lepiej niż w ciągu bardzo wielu dni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning/s** \- zawiera spoilery: Dean opowiada Crowleyowi o: \- nie najlepszej reakcji Johna Winchestera na to, że Dean jest omegą (przemoc psychiczna, język nienawiści, umniejszanie wartości syna, brak akceptacji); \- zmuszeniu przez Johna do brania suplementów i braku pomocy w czasie pierwszej rui; \- torturach w Piekle, w czasie których musiał między innymi zabijać własne dzieci w ramach kary; \- Emmie i tym, jak na nowo obudziła w nim instynkt rodzicielski i jak ciężko zniósł całą sytuację;
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 3 już 9 sierpnia 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Rozdział 2 zawiera/wspomina następujące treści, które mogą kogoś zdenerwować, zasmucić lub jeszcze gorzej (aka. trigger warnings):_  
>  \- tortury na demonie;  
> \- typową niską samoocenę Deana;  
> Wyjątkowo bez wyjaśnień w endnootes, bo generalnie nie ma co wyjaśniać :"D

Parę razy w tygodniu przedstawiciele Crowleya z Piekła przyprowadzali mu jednego lub dwa demony do torturowania. Nie był szczególnie zachwycony tym, że musi kogoś torturować we własnym domu, ale wolał to, niż wybrać się do Piekła.

Tym razem przyprowadzili mu świeżo upieczonego demona, który miał jeszcze jakieś pozostałości człowieczeństwa i który ubzdurał sobie, że najlepszym sposobem, by zdobyć sławę w Piekle jest obalić rząd, a najłatwiej to osiągnąć rabując magiczne artefakty Crowleya. Teraz ukrył je i trzeba było dowiedzieć się, gdzie one się znajdują.

Zapowiadał się więc przyjemny poranek.

Kiedy Dean się obudził, otaczał go bardzo przyjemny zapach Crowleya i bardzo miłe ciepło, dlatego pozwolił sobie poleżeć standardowe „jeszcze pięć minutek”... Jakieś dwadzieścia razy. W konsekwencji wstał później niż zdarzyło mu się w ciągu ostatniego roku. Nie pamiętał też, by w tym czasie był tak wyspany.

Ubrany w dresy, bo wbrew pozorom posiadał coś poza dżinsem, flanelą i strojami agentów, udał się na poszukiwanie Crowleya.

Okazało się, że albo znał swojego demona bardzo dobrze, albo miał piekielnie dobry instynkt, bo odszukał pokój tortur w iście ekspresowym tempie.

Wszedł bez pukania.

Kiedy drzwi za plecami Crowleya się otwarły, był przekonany, że to jeden z jego sługusów, więc nawet nie odwrócił się, tylko kontynuował to, co robił. A w tej chwili akurat wlewał właśnie demonowi wodę święconą do zatok. To delikatna procedura, trzeba być skupionym.

Dopiero kiedy dotarł do niego niewątpliwy zapach omegi, obrócił się i zamarł, bowiem w progu stał Dean w dresach i luźnym podkoszulku. Miał zmierzwione włosy, przyklepane z jednej strony i kształt poduszki odciśnięty na lewym policzku. Wyglądał absolutnie rozkosznie i tym bardziej pod Crowleyem ugięły się nogi. Oto właśnie przyszła do niego omega, którą podziwiał i uwielbiał za jej dobre serce, a on — _demon_ — stał z butelką wody święconej w jednej ręce i nożem w drugiej obok pociętego, zmaltretowanego ciała drugiego demona.

Widząc niepokój albo zawahanie w oczach Crowleya, postanowił mu jednoznacznie udowodnić, że nie przeszkadzało mu, co ten robił. W końcu torturował demona, a nie niewinnego człowieka. Podszedł do niego i owinął lewą rękę wokół jego szyi, przywierając do mężczyzny całym ciałem. Prawą dłonią starł smugę krwi z jego policzka.

— Ubrudziłeś się — powiedział prosto, a potem pocałował go w ten sam policzek, bardzo blisko ust, prawie w ich kącik. — Dzień dobry.

Poczekał aż jego czyny przyniosą spodziewany skutek, a potem odwrócił się, nie odsuwając od Crowleya i spojrzał na demona, który wyglądał, jakby miał się właśnie zlać we własną bieliznę.

— Może oszczędziłbyś nam wszystkim kłopotu i powiedział Królowi, co ten chce wiedzieć, hm?

Starając się nie interpretować nadmiernie zachowania Deana, Crowley objął go prawą ręką, w której trzymał wodę święconą i lekko przycisnął się do niego całym bokiem, opierając dłoń o biodro Deana. Następnie spojrzał na torturowanego demona i z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem zapytał:

— Wiesz, kto to jest, prawda? Nie chciałbyś go zdenerwować.

Dziesięć minut później demon wrócił do Piekła na ruszt, a Crowley wysłał swoich generałów do kryjówki, w której ukryte zostały jego artefakty.

— Dużo masz jeszcze pracy? — spytał, wciąż wtulony w Crowleya Dean. — I czy chcesz śniadanie?

— Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z kilkoma demonami i przejrzeć dokumenty do kontraktów, ale potem jestem wolny.

— Mhm… to się pośpiesz — Mruknął i chciał znów pocałować go w policzek, ale przez nagły dźwięk pukania do drzwi Crowley odwrócił głowę i w konsekwencji usta Deana zetknęły się z jego uchem.

— Chwilę! — zawołał Crowley do demona za drzwiami. — Rozumiem, że nie wytrwasz do obiadu, żeby pójść się rządzić? Czy to jakaś rozgrzewka w kuchni, żeby potem przenieść to gdzie indziej? — Uniósł wymownie brwi i w duchu przeklął swój niewyparzony język.

— Nic, co by ci się nie spodobało — obiecał mu i po chwili zastanowienia dodał z szatańskim uśmieszkiem, szepcząc wprost do jego ucha: — ale jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to w łóżku jestem bardzo grzeczną omegą…

A potem odsunął się od niego wdzięcznie, niby przypadkiem zahaczając przy tym o jego krocze i z uśmiechem otworzył drzwi.

— Jest cały wasz, panowie — powiedział do stojących przed nimi demonów.

— Wi… Wi… Winchester? — wykrztusił jeden z nich.

— Oui, oui — zaśmiał się pod nosem, kierując się do kuchni.

— Przyjdźcie jutro, dzisiaj nie pracuję — burknął Crowley i wyszedł w tę samą stronę co Dean. Szybkim i stanowczym krokiem zmierzał w stronę kuchni, czując jak cisną go z przodu spodnie. Już prawie był koło kuchni, już prawie powiedział „Zostaw to śniadanie, chodź do sypialni”, kiedy sobie przypomniał, że przecież nie taka była jego relacja z Deanem i nie do tego ona zmierzała.

Zamiast do kuchni skręcił do łazienki i zamknął się w niej na klucz, po czym włożył głowę pod kran i odkręcił zimną wodę.

Kiedy dłuższą chwilę później okazało się, że to nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu, Crowley sprawnie rozpiął rozporek od spodni, zsunął je nisko i, nie zważając na to, czy Dean go usłyszy, czy nie (może nawet mając nadzieję, że usłyszy), szybko doprowadził się do ulgi.

Po wszystkim przez moment poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że wykorzystał Deana do tego, by sobie zrobić dobrze, ale też od razu poczuł się lepiej. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to obecność Deana w jego domu wpłynie korzystnie na jego nieco uśpione libido. Nie żeby to libido było mu jakoś wyjątkowo do czegoś potrzebne, kiedy jedyna interesująca go omega nie była nim zainteresowana.

Szybko się przemył, umył ręce i jeszcze raz twarz, po czym dołączył do Deana w kuchni.

Kiedy do umysłu Deana dotarło, co Crowley właśnie robił w łazience, ugięły się pod nim nogi, a jajko wypadło mu z ręki i roztrzaskało się o podłogę. Musiał przytrzymać się blatu, by samemu nie upaść.

— Cholera jasna — warknął, czując zbierające się w nim podniecenie. — Jasna cholera.

Odetchnął głęboko, opanowując się.

_Spokojnie, Dean. To nie ciało rządzi tobą, to ty rządzisz swoim ciałem_ — powtórzył sobie w myślach i kucnął, by posprzątać rozbite jajko. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Crowley nie będzie pachniał swoim spełnieniem po wyjściu z łazienki. Bo wtedy byłby stracony…

I oczywiście, że była to niespełniona nadzieja. Oczywiście, że Crowley musiał pachnieć… Ugh.

Starał się płytko oddychać ustami, podnosząc zza wyspy kuchennej. I stać do Crowleya przodem, bo z dwojga złego wolał namiot w spodniach niż ewentualny wyciek. Zdecydowanie.

— Tak szybko? — zapytał, niewiele myśląc o dobrze słów.

— Krótko i na temat — odparł Crowley bez zająknięcia, patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy. Stanął, opierając się biodrem o wyspę kuchenną w taki sposób, że jeśli Dean chciałby przejść, musiałby się o niego otrzeć.

Spojrzał na Deana, który wciąż trzymał w ręku brudny ręcznik papierowy.

— Problemy… z jajkami? — zapytał, wciąż uśmiechając się lekko.

— Gdzie tam. — Machnął wolną ręką, drugą pociągając t-shirt Sammy’ego, w którym spał, niżej, by zakryć ewentualną strefę wstydu, a potem wyrzucił szybko ręcznik, wymył ręce i już po chwili stał przy wyspie, pochylając się nad nią. — Jak lubisz swoje… jajka? — zapytał i wtedy dotarło do niego, w jakiej dokładnie pozycji się znajduje i co mógłby w niej robić, gdyby miał chętnego partnera.

Zsunął się z wyspy, stając na — powiedzmy — pewnym gruncie, gratulując sobie w myślach taktu.

_To ty jesteś panem swojego ciała_ — powtórzył raz jeszcze, dla pewności.

Nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy Dean jest bardziej podniecony, czy bardziej zażenowany, Crowley wycofał się, zostawiając wolne przejście w razie gdyby Dean chciał z niego skorzystać.

— Dostosuję się — odpowiedział. — Pomogę ci zrobić śniadanie — zaproponował, tym razem bez dwuznaczności w głosie. Zdjął marynarkę oraz krawat, a następnie podwinął mankiety swojej czarnej koszuli. Marynarkę i krawat odłożył na krzesło i spojrzał wyczekująco na Deana.

Dean obserwował uważnie każdy ruch Crowleya, nie spuszczając z oczu jego dłoni.

_Opanuj się, Winchester, zdjął tylko marynarkę, nie zrobił ci przecież striptizu_ — zganił się w myślach i z uśmiechem otworzył szeroko okno. Pogoda jak zwykle go nie zawiodła, bo choć było ciepło, to przynajmniej wiało i został uderzony w twarz świeżym powietrzem.

— Zajmij się cebulą — powiedział, rzucając w demona rzeczoną bulwą. — I zostań po tamtej stronie wyspy — ostrzegł go, wskazując nożem. — Wszyscy jesteśmy niewolnikami biologii, a ja swojej mam w tej chwili potąd.

Westchnął i usiadł przy wyspie, by obrać pieczarki.

— Uczciwy układ — odparł Król Piekła, siadając na wprost Deana i sięgając po nóż, żeby obrać i pokroić cebulę. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie odgłosy obieranych warzyw, po czym Crowley zapytał: — To jakie są twoje plany związane z emeryturą?

— Zostać twoim utrzymankiem — odpowiedział bez zająknięcia Dean, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Sprawnym ruchem przełożył pokrojone pieczarki na patelnię i podsunął ją Crowleyowi, by ten dodał cebulę. Potem przyszykował talerze, umył, rozbił i rozbełtał jajka i akurat w tym momencie wszystko było gotowe, by mógł je dodać.

Crowley nic na to nie odpowiedział, uniósł tylko brwi i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej, czekając aż jajka się usmażą i przyglądając się, z jaką swobodą Dean porusza się po jego kuchni. Musiał przyznać, że miło było na niego patrzeć.

— Zestaw śniadaniowy numer jeden, raz — zaśmiał się, podając Crowleyowi talerz i kubek z herbatą. Ciągle nie opuścił „swojej strony” wyspy i nie zamierzał, dopóki jego nozdrza nie przestaną wychwytywać aż tak zapachu demona, a jego ciało nie przestanie reagować.

Zjedli śniadanie w komfortowej ciszy, siedząc po przeciwnych stronach wyspy kuchennej. Na zewnątrz było ciepło, ale co chwilę wpadał do środka przyjemny wiatr, więc jedli przy otwartym oknie, nie patrząc za wiele na siebie.

— Skoro na emeryturę masz już plan, to jaki jest twój plan na dzisiejszy dzień? — zapytał Crowley, kiedy skończyli. — Mogę wziąć dzisiaj dzień wolny — zaproponował, mimo że technicznie oznajmił już swoim demonom, że dzisiaj nie pracuje. Ale cóż, Dean o tym nie musiał wiedzieć.

— Czyli oficjalnie akceptujesz mnie jako swojego utrzymanka? — spytał z błyskiem w oku Dean, zbierając naczynia i idąc je umyć. Król Piekła oczywiście miał zmywarkę, ale on lubił pracować ręcznie nawet nad tak trywialnymi rzeczami jak mycie naczyń. — Nie mam absolutnie żadnych planów. Wiesz od jak dawna nie musiałem przejmować się pracą? Planowałem zrobić nam obiad, a potem spędzić popołudnie z tobą, na czymkolwiek, czym zwykle się wtedy zajmujesz.

— Myślę, że nie będę miał żadnych obiekcji co do twojej propozycji. — Uśmiechnął się do niego przebiegle Crowley. — Ale wiesz, ja jestem biznesmenem. Musisz mi zaoferować jakieś korzyści z tego, że będę cię utrzymywał. Co masz mi do zaoferowania oprócz śniadań i obiadów? — zapytał, po czym dodał: — Śniadanie pyszne, swoją drogą. Dziękuję.

— Hm… — zamyślił się nad ripostą, ale wtedy uderzyło w niego to, że przecież nie miał nic do zaoferowania. — Um…

Odetchnął głęboko, licząc do pięciu na wdechu, potem na bezdechu i potem na wydechu. Powtórzył czynność kilka razy.

— Demony się mnie boją? — powiedział, ale wyszło to wyjątkowo piskliwie i wcale nie uwierzył we własną wartość.

_Cholera jasna_ — przeklął w myślach, a potem odwrócił się i spojrzał Crowleyowi w oczy.

_Spędził z tobą pół nocy tylko dlatego, że źle się czujesz_ — powiedział jeden z głosów w jego głowie. — _Lubi cię, musisz mieć jakąś wartość._

_I dlatego nie możesz mieć drugiego kryzysu, bo uzna cię już za całkowicie beznadziejnego_ — podpowiedział usłużnie drugi głosik. — _Masz tylko dobry tyłek. A i ten się starzeje…_

_Zamknij się_ — próbował uciszyć je oba.

— Crowley? Pamiętasz, jak cię o coś wczoraj prosiłem? To jeden z tych mome… 

Dean nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Crowley, właściwie odczytując jego zmieniającą się mimikę, szybko pokonał tę niewielką odległość między nimi i mocno objął go ramionami.

— Powinienem się dwa razy zastanowić nim coś powiem — przyznał cicho. — Uwielbiam cię, Dean — przyznał szczerze, szeptem, prosto do jego ucha. — Nawet jakbyś planował siedzieć ze mną na kanapie przez cały dzień i rozwiązywać krzyżówki, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żebyś tu został.

Przygarnął Deana jeszcze mocniej do siebie, a omega schował twarz w jego szyi.

— A tańczysz przy gotowaniu? — zapytał Crowley, próbując rozładować atmosferę.

— Yhm — mruknął w jego szyję, a potem odsunął twarz na tyle, by móc coś powiedzieć: — i czasem śpiewam. Przy sprzątaniu tak samo… będziesz chciał się dołączyć? — zaśmiał się cicho. — I nie musisz, to naprawdę nie dzieje się często… muszę dalej być rozchwiany czy coś takiego. Uparłem się, żeby pozbyć się inhibitorów raz a dobrze. — Wzruszył ramionami na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu uścisk Crowleya.

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że sobie tym w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzisz — powiedział Crowley szczerze, ale Deana nie puścił. Oparł się plecami o blat kuchenny, cały czas trzymając omegę w ramionach. — Do śpiewania się raczej nie dołączę, chyba że będę chciał, byś stąd uciekał w popłochu. A to się raczej nie wydarzy.

— Mhm… Ale do tańca zawsze możesz — mruknął w jego szyję Dean. Na całe szczęście zapach Crowleya dominowała teraz troska, która skutecznie przyćmiła wcześniejszy seks. Ale dalej go wyczuwał. — Milej tańczy się z kimś.

— Nie mam żadnych przeciwwskazań co do tańca — Crowley pogładził go ręką po włosach, po czym pozwolił Deanowi odsunąć się od siebie. — To może ja dokończę sprzątanie po śniadaniu, a ty sobie chwilę odpocznij? Potem będę musiał trochę czasu spędzić w gabinecie.

— Dopiero co wstałem, nie mam dlaczego odpoczywać — jęknął Dean, bez myślenia przysuwając się do Crowleya z powrotem. — Możemy dokończyć zmywanie razem?

— Ja zmywam, ty wycierasz? — zaproponował Crowley, odkręcając wodę.

— Yhm! — potwierdził energicznie Dean, biorąc ścierkę w rękę. — Co chcesz na obiad?

— Dopiero co zjedliśmy śniadanie, a już planujesz obiad? — Zaśmiał się demon, podając Deanowi do wysuszenia naczynia. — A co mi zaproponujesz? — zażartował i z błyskiem w oku dodał: — No i najważniejsze pytanie: co na deser?

— Placek, oczywiście — odpowiedział, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista prawda życiowa na świecie. — Konkretnie z wiśniami. I co poradzę, że lubię gotować? — zapytał, odkładając ostatnie naczynie na miejsce. — Zaproponuję ci… Faszerowane udka kurczaka, o. I, uwaga, masz wybór: mogą być faszerowane papryką, pieczarkami albo i tym i tym. Albo… Mogę zrobić zapiekankę z kurczakiem i brokułami? Lub, bądźmy szczerzy, cokolwiek innego z kurczakiem.

— Widzę, że bardzo dokładnie przemyślałeś temat? Każda z tych rzeczy brzmi dobrze, więc wybierz tę, na którą masz ochotę dzisiaj najbardziej, a pozostałe możemy zaklepać na inne dni — zaproponował Crowley, po czym szybko dodał: — Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz miał ochotę gotować.

— Uwielbiam gotować. — Przewrócił oczami. — Poza tym, hej, jakoś muszę zasłużyć na to utrzymanie. — Tyrpnął go łokciem w bok. — No, idź pracuj, żeby nam Piekło nie umarło, a ja sobie znajdę jakieś zajęcie — powiedział, odsuwając się od niego w końcu na dalej niż wyciągnięcie ręki. — Jest coś, czego mi nie wolno?

— Z wyjątkiem rzeczy oczywistych jak odprawianie rytualnej magii, co byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś zostawił mi, raczej wszystko jest do twojej dyspozycji — wzruszył ramionami Crowley. — Jeśli będziesz miał ochotę mi potowarzyszyć, to będę w biurze. — Tym razem Crowley złapał Deana jedną dłonią za koszulkę, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował w kącik ust. A potem wyszedł.

 

———

 

Kilka dni później obaj mężczyźni znaleźli wzajemną rutynę. Rano Dean wysypiał się, a Crowley spotykał się ze swoimi pracownikami, wydawał dyspozycje i od czasu do czasu prowadził tortury. Starał się tak zorganizować ten czas, by najważniejsze spotkania skończyć przed pobudką Deana. Potem razem szykowali i jedli śniadanie, po którym razem sprzątali. Następnie Crowley pracował nad dokumentami w swoim biurze, przeglądał plany rozbudowy Piekła i projekty modernizacji oraz kontrakty o dusze. Dean w tym czasie znajdował sobie różne zajęcia, choć czasami towarzyszył demonowi w jego biurze. Bez wątpienia wtedy Crowley był w stanie wykonać najmniej pracy, rozproszony długim ciałem Deana na swojej kanapie. Po biurowej pracy jedli razem obiad, przygotowany przez Deana i tym razem Crowley sprzątał. Popołudniu czas spędzali razem lub osobno, w zależności od obowiązków.

To wszystko było bardzo… domowe i rodzinne. Napięcie z pierwszych dni nadal było między nimi, ale już w dużo mniejszym stopniu. Crowley uznał, że musiało ono jednak być spowodowane odwykiem od inhibitorów, a nie ukrytym pożądaniem Deana. Była to myśl zarówno pocieszająca, jak i dobijająca, więc Crowley czekał aż sytuacja się rozwinie.

Któregoś dnia Crowley wszedł do kuchni rano po wszystkich spotkaniach, wiedziony zapachem bekonu, naleśników i słodkiej omegi. Z radia cicho leciała muzyka, co nie byłoby niczym dziwnym, gdyby nie to, że była to muzyka co najmniej taneczna. Zaintrygowany, Crowley wszedł cicho do kuchni i zastał go najlepszy (i poniekąd najgorszy) widok, jaki może zobaczyć samotna, nieco napalona alfa o poranku. Albowiem Dean tańczył. I to nie byle jak.

Uważając, by się nie poparzyć ani nie zrzucić jedzenia na podłogę, Dean tańcząc niemal nie poruszał górną połową ciała. Przez co praktycznie kręcił tylko biodrami i wywijał kształtnym tyłkiem, ale wyjątkowo zgodnie z rytmem.

Możliwe, że część tych ruchów nie powinna leżeć w zakresie możliwości faceta w jegowieku, ale był w końcu wyjątkowo rozciągniętą i zadbaną omegą. (Nawet, jeśli ze skłonnościami do alkoholizmu i obżarstwa), W pewnym momencie odwrócił się z patelnią w dłoni. Zauważenie Crowleya nie odebrało mu jednak animuszu.

Odłożył patelnię na deskę na blacie niedaleko kuchenki, a sam, poruszając już samym ciałem, zbliżył się do demona. Owinął ręce wokół szyi Crowleya.

— Zatańczysz? — zaproponował szeptem, poruszając się sprawnie, niemal wijąc, tuż obok niego. W zasadzie, bezwstydnie ocierał się przy tym o ciało demona, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę swobody w interpretacji muzyki.

Z pewnym wahaniem Crowley pozwolił Deanowi się poprowadzić w tańcu, wijąc się z nim na tyle, na ile był w stanie. Był przy tym boleśnie świadomy tego, jak bardzo jest sztywny na tle ekstremalnie seksownego i giętkiego omegi.

Łapiąc ręce Crowleya tak, by te owinęły się wokół jego pasa, Dean odwrócił się sprawnie, teraz tańcząc do niego tyłem. Dłonie demona znalazły się na jego brzuchu, a on z radością otarł się raz czy dwa tyłkiem o jego krocze.

Po chwili wrócił z radością do poprzedniej pozycji i ignorując wypieki na twarzy, przygryzł usta.

— Widzę, że ci się podoba… — zaczął sugestywnie, tym razem ocierając się o Crowleya przodem. — Taniec, tyłek czy zapach?

— Wszystko — odpowiedział po prostu Crowley.

W impulsywnym odruchu, zapatrzony w Deana, pozwolił swoim dłoniom zjechać z jego bioder nieco niżej. I jeszcze trochę niżej, aż chwyciły za ten sam tyłek, który przed chwilą z taką radością się wił.

— Ręce powyżej pasa! — zganił go Dean, przesuwając jedną z jego kończyn w górę własną ręką. — Aż tak dobrze nie masz, Crowley. — Puścił mu oczko.

Z premedytacją Crowley nie przesunął drugiej dłoni, czekając aż Dean i ją odsunie ze swojego tyłka. Tymczasem dalej kiwali się w rytm muzyki.

— Powiedziałem coś, Crowley — westchnął Dean, odrobinę zawiedziony, że Crowley go nie posłuchał i sam przesunął jego drugą rękę, przewracając oczami.

— No już, już, myślałem, że nie zauważysz — odpowiedział Crowley, ale Dean nie wyglądał na szczególnie przejętego tą sytuacją, więc kontynuowali taniec.

— Wiesz… — zaczął Dean przy jego uchu. — Jest pewien aktor porno, omega jak ja, który do złudzenia mnie przypomina. Te same oczy, podobne usta… a nawet ma dołeczki jak ja — dodał, specjalnie nie precyzując, _gdzie_ ten miał dołeczki. — Zainteresowany?

— Niespecjalnie — odpowiedział nieszczerze Crowley odrobinę za wysokim głosem, czerwieniąc się aż po czubki uszu. Odchrząknął, po czym chwycił Deana pewniej, zachowując wyznaczone przez niego granice i poprowadził go przez kilka kroków w tańcu.

— Jesteś pewien? — Dean przesunął nosem za jego uchem, a potem znów pokierował ich tańcem. Gdzieś w międzyczasie zdążył zmienić się utwór w tle, ale omega utrzymywał playlistę w podobnym tonie, więc nie miał z tym problemu. — Wiesz, Juan Rainbow jest naprawdę utalentowanym omegą… jest też jeden filmik z nim... — kontynuował, doskonale wiedząc, że odpowiedź Crowleya nie była szczera. — Zaczyna się bardzo podobnie do tego, co teraz robimy. Juan tańczy ze swoim alfą, tylko, że jest nagi, więc doskonale wiadomo jak bardzo jest mokry dla swojego partnera… a potem ten łapie go za tyłek, podnosi i… — szepnął do jego ucha, znów, niby przypadkiem, się o niego ocierając. — Resztę zostawię twojej wyobraźni.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Crowley walczył z Deanem o dominację w tańcu, próbując opanować podniecenie, które rosło, kiedy Dean mówił. W końcu przysunął się do niego całym ciałem i przycisnął go do kuchennego blatu na tyle delikatnie, by nie sprawić omedze dyskomfortu, ale na tyle stanowczo, by go na moment przytrzymać.

Po krótkiej chwili odsunął się z uśmiechem, patrząc Deanowi w oczy.

— Może w takim razie go zobaczę — powiedział.

— Polecam — stwierdził Dean, znów się do niego przysuwając. — Jeszcze jeden taniec, _alfo_?

Crowley warknął cicho pod nosem, doskonale wiedząc, że już i tak był zgubiony.

— Prowadź — odpowiedział, rozkładając ramiona i pozwalając Deanowi go poprowadzić.

— Z przyjemnością — odparł ten, obejmując go i prowadząc w kolejny zawirowany i zdecydowanie zbyt namiętny taniec. Jakiś czas później rozdzielili się, roześmiani, wciąż patrząc sobie w oczy z podobnymi uśmiechami na twarzach, usiedli do śniadania. Nie było już ciepłe, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.

— Idę popracować do biura — powiedział Crowley, kiedy już zjedli. Mimo że codziennie po śniadaniu pracował w gabinecie, i tak każdego dnia informował o tym Deana.

— Przyjdę tam za godzinę — stwierdził Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko i puszczając mu oczko. — Zostało mi jeszcze pół książki.

Dean często przesiadywał w gabinecie Crowleya, gdy ten pracował, rozkładając się wygodnie na sofie i czytając albo grając w gry na telefonie. Nie miał w końcu zbyt wiele do roboty.

Jakiś czas później, kiedy Crowley w milczeniu przeglądał dokumenty przy biurku, a Dean leżał wyciągnięty na kanapie ze swoją książką, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Dean spojrzał pytająco na Crowleya, a ten, nie odrywając wzroku od papierów, zapytał głośno:

— Co?

— Przyszedł demon z prośbą o pilną audiencję — odpowiedział zza drzwi Marshel, demon odpowiedzialny za pilnowanie obejścia. Crowley po cichu ucieszył się, że nie będzie musiał również jego zamordować. Ten na szczęście wydawał się bardziej kompetentny niż jego poprzednik.

— Otwarte — powiedział Crowley i po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła dwójka demonów. Na gest ręki Crowleya Marshel wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi, a drugi zamarł na środku pomieszczenia, wpatrzony, o dziwo, nie w Króla, a w Deana. — Kim jesteś i jaką masz do mnie sprawę? — zapytał Crowley, segregując papiery na biurku.

— A co on tu robi? — wypluł z siebie demon, pokazując palcem na omegę leżącego na kanapie.

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu drastycznie spadła o kilka stopni, kiedy oczy Crowleya zwęziły się i spojrzał czujnie na nowoprzybyłego.

— Kim jesteś i jaką masz do mnie sprawę? — powtórzył chłodno, podnosząc się z fotela. — Cokolwiek chcesz mi powiedzieć, możesz powiedzieć przy Deanie — dodał, jakby to nie było oczywiste.

Kiedy demon (...Fonso?) nalegał, że chodzi o delikatne, bardzo ważne sprawy i rozmowa nie powinna wyjść poza nich, Crowley ponownie stwierdził, że gówno go to obchodzi i może mówić przy Deanie. A nawet nie ma wyjścia, bo omega nigdzie nie wychodzi.

A wspomniany omega uśmiechnął się na to lekko, przytulając bardziej koc, bo chociaż wiedział, że Crowley mu ufał — nie sądził, że aż tak.

Aż musiał powstrzymać wzbierający się w nim pomruk zadowolenia, bo jakkolwiek Crowleyowi nie przeszkadzała jego obecność w gabinecie, tak Dean raczej wolał w tej sekundzie dodatkowo go nie rozpraszać.

Błogo zadowolony, ale przy tym skupiony na powstrzymywaniu swojej instynktownej reakcji mruczenia, nawet nie zauważył, o czym rozmawiali. Niespecjalnie się tym przejmował, bo wiedział, że gdyby zapytał Crowleya — ten by mu odpowiedział. A poza tym, to już nie były jego interesy.

Gdy tylko demon wyszedł z gabinetu, Dean wstał z kanapy i nie przejmując się niczym podszedł do Króla Piekła.

— Crowley? — mruknął, odsuwając go wraz z krzesłem, a potem usiadł na jego kolanach (dziękując losowi, że ten nie skąpi na meblach, bo słabszy model mógłby się pod nimi złamać).

I wtedy przestał się powstrzymywać, pozwalając swojej wewnętrznej omedze, po raz pierwszy tutaj, wymruczeć swoje zadowolenie. Przez to aż całe jego ciało wibrowało lekko, przytulone do Crowleya.

Crowley odruchowo objął Deana ramionami w pasie i przycisnął go do siebie. Jego mruczenie wibrowało w całym pokoju, a zapach zadowolenia niemal zatykał.

— Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? — zapytał, szczerze zaintrygowany. Spotkanie sprzed chwili nie było aż tak interesujące ani znaczące, żeby Dean tak na nie zareagował.

— Ufasz mi — odpowiedział prosto Dean. — Dziękuję. Już wstaję, wiem, że nie powinienem ci przeszkadzać. — Wbrew swoim słowom ukrył twarz w szyi Crowleya, oddychając spokojnie jego zapachem i mrużąc oczy z zadowolenia.

— Oczywiście, że ci ufam, skąd to zdziwienie? — mruknął Crowley, po czym prześledził w myślach całą sytuację sprzed chwili. — Chodzi o to, że kazałem Alonso mówić przy tobie? — zapytał. Kiedy Dean potwierdził, Crowley przytulił go tylko mocniej i powiedział do jego ucha. — Nie wstawaj, nie przeszkadzasz mi.

Przysunął się na fotelu bliżej do biurka, cały czas trzymając Deana w swoich ramionach, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do pracy.

Zadowolony ze swojej pozycji, starał się nie przeszkadzać za bardzo Crowleyowi, by ten mógł w spokoju pracować. Niedługo potem, otulony ciepłem i zapachem demona — który przecież otulał go każdej nocy — Dean po prostu zasnął, nawet przez sen nie przestając mruczeć. W ogóle miał wrażenie, że ostatnio jego organizm postanowił nadrobić te wszystkie noce, w które mógł spać tylko cztery godziny.

Parę godzin później Crowley poczuł, że zdrętwiały mu nogi, więc, mimo że nie miał wcale na to ochoty, wziął Deana na ręce i odłożył na kanapę. Omega cały czas spał, zaczął tylko głośniej mruczeć, kiedy alfa pogładził go delikatnie po włosach. Crowley uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w czoło, zadowolony, że Dean nie będzie o tym wiedział. Nie musiał wiedzieć, że Crowleyowi zdecydowanie zmiękło serce przez jego obecność tutaj.

Przykrył mruczącego Deana kocem, przeciągnął się i z głośnym westchnieniem wrócił do biurka i do pracy.

Gdy Dean obudził się parę godzin później, przeciągnął się niczym kot i podszedł do Crowleya, obejmując go od tyłu. Popatrzył na stos dokumentów, które ten miał przed sobą i westchnął.

— Idę robić obiad, pośpiesz się — powiedział i cmoknął go w policzek, a potem poszedł do kuchni.

— Yhm — mruknął nieobecnym głosem demon.

Godzinę później dom wypełniał zapach pysznego jedzenia, a głowa Deana wychyliła się zza drzwi gabinetu Crowleya.

— Chodź na obiad — poprosił.

Crowley spojrzał znad papierów na stojącego w drzwiach omegę i bezwiednie się uśmiechnął. Odłożył papiery na bok, przetarł twarz i wstał.

— Co dzisiaj jemy dobrego? — zapytał.

— Sałatkę — odpowiedział Dean z uśmiechem.

— Serio? — Crowley spojrzał na niego w szoku. — Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moi… z Deanem? — Miał nadzieję, że Dean nie zauważy jego zająknięcia.

— Moim Deanem? Od kiedy jestem twoim Deanem? — zaśmiał się Dean. — I jestem sobą. Mamy pieczeń w sosie śmietanowo-ziołowym i do tego sałatkę makaronową z avocado — wytłumaczył. — Ale chciałem zobaczyć twoją reakcję. — Wzruszył ramionami.

_A więc zauważył, cholera_ — pomarudził w duchu Crowley, ale na głos powiedział:

— Przejęzyczenie. Już się zmartwiłem, że obudziłem się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której jesteś Samem. — Wzdrygnął się, po czym dodał: — To, co zrobiłeś, brzmi dobrze.

— To chodź jeść — powiedział, otwierając drzwi szerzej i wyciągając do niego rękę. — Cokolwiek teraz robisz będzie tutaj też później — obiecał i poczekał, aż Crowley do niego dołączy.

Odruchowo Crowley złapał jego zaoferowaną rękę i pozwolił zaprowadzić się do kuchni. Coraz bardziej podobała mu się ta niewymuszona, naturalna bliskość z Deanem, która stała się nieodłącznym elementem ich codzienności. Oczywiście kiedyś ta bliskość go zgubi. Ale miejmy nadzieję, że jeszcze nie dzisiaj.

 

———

 

Nawet w trakcie obiadu — który był pyszny i sycący — Crowley był zamyślony. Dzisiejsza wizyta Alonso zmusiła go do przemyślenia kilku różnych kwestii logistycznych w Piekle i wiedział, że będzie musiał wrócić do pracy po jedzeniu.

Codzienne posiłki stały się częścią rutyny, która coraz bardziej Crowleyowi odpowiadała. Przed przyjazdem Deana zdarzało mu się raz na kilka dni coś zjeść — demony w końcu nie odczuwają głodu, ale Król lubił jedzenie jako czynność. Dean co drugi dzień jechał samochodem na zakupy i zawsze przyrządzał doskonałe potrawy. Crowley kiedyś zapyta go, jak to się stało, że Dean tak bardzo lubił gotować i kiedy się tego nauczył.

Tymczasem praca czekała.

— Muszę wrócić do pracy — powiedział po skończonym posiłku, po czym pomógł Deanowi posprzątać, delikatnie ścisnął jego dłoń w swojej i poszedł do gabinetu.

Zakopany w dokumentach nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Dean wszedł do jego biura i wrócił do swojej książki. Crowley przerzucał dokumenty, robił notatki, szkice i projekty i im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej się irytował. Może jednak powinien wrócić do Piekła i rządzić tam, na miejscu. Może to był głupi pomysł, żeby zostać na Ziemi.

— Muszę jechać rano na zakupy — powiedział Dean, przerywając swoje czytanie. — Wolałbyś jutro na obiad karkówkę czy żeberka?

— Yhm — odpowiedział Crowley nieobecnym głosem.

Dean westchnął cicho, kręcąc głową.

— Co wolisz jutro na obiad, ska… Crowley? — powtórzył pytanie, przejęzyczając się lekko. Kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, zapytał głośniej: — Zrobię jutro lasagne ze szpinakiem. — Co, oczywiście, było absurdalne. Każdy wiedział, że lasagne bez mięsa to według niego zbrodnia przeciwko ludzkości. Wstał przy tym z kanapy.

— To dobrze — pokiwał głową Crowley, robiąc kolejną notatkę na brzegu szkicu. Miał wrażenie, że już robił tę samą notatkę przed chwilą na innym szkicu, więc zaczął przeglądać wszystkie pozostałe papiery.

— Pomyślałem sobie, że Sammy mógłby zostać dawcą spermy dla mnie — oznajmił już nieco zirytowany Dean. Rozumiał pracę i obowiązki, ale Crowleya nie zabiłoby, gdyby posłuchał go raz na kilka godzin. — Wiesz, co w rodzinie to nie zginie.

— Myślę, że to dobry pomysł — Aha! Znalazł tę notatkę. I drugi dokładnie taki sam szkic, jak ten, który właśnie dokumentował. Zdenerwowany, zmiął obie kartki papieru w kulkę i wyrzucił je do śmietnika. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Deana. — Co mówiłeś?

— Że znalazłem dawcę spermy. Wiesz, dla mnie — powiedział, zachowując całkowitą powagę. — Sammy nim będzie. Już się nawet zgodził.

Crowley prawie spadł z krzesła.

— Cooo?! — zapowietrzył się. — Pracuję przez piętnaście minut, a ty w tym czasie szukasz dawcy spermy?!

Przyjrzał się dokładnie omedze i jego roześmianym oczom. Dean zachował cały czas kamienną twarz, ale oczu nie był w stanie ukryć.

— Haha. Bardzo śmieszne — prychnął Crowley i poprawił się na fotelu.

— Wszystko pięknie, Crowley, ale obiad był sześć godzin temu — odpowiedział Dean, zakładając rękę na rękę. — Nie uważasz, że przesadzasz? Pracujesz całą noc, kiedy ja śpię, potem po śniadaniu do obiadu i teraz jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będziesz tak pracował aż siłą wyciągnę cię na kolację… i oczywiście wrócisz do tych papierzysk tuż po niej. A wszystko powtórzymy następnego dnia?

— Nikt tego nie zrobi za mnie. A demony nie potrzebują snu — oznajmił nieco defensywnie Crowley. Wiedział, że Dean miał rację, ale nie miał ochoty tak szybko się z nim zgadzać.

— Ale potrzebują odpoczynku — nie zgodził się Dean, podchodząc do niego. Korzystając z tego, że Crowley nie był dosunięty do biurka, usiadł mu na kolanach. No przecież nie będzie stał, jak może siedzieć. — Pokaż, co tutaj masz.

Bez pytania wziął w ręce część papierów Crowleya i zaczął je przeglądać. Dotyczyły głównie reorganizacji Piekła, przebudowy jego części i nowego rodzaju tortur — takiego dostosowanego do realiów XXI wieku. No i oczywiście powiększeniu, bo dusz przybywało, a Piekło nie robiło się wcale większe.

— Hm… — zamyślił się, a potem odłożył papiery i spojrzał na niego, zakładając mu ręce na szyję. — Zróbmy tak: teraz spędzisz ze mną trochę czasu, a jutro ci z tym pomogę, dobrze? Jest serial, który chciałem obejrzeć…?

Demon spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

— Myślałem, że przechodzisz na emeryturę i nie chcesz się niczym poważniejszym zajmować — powiedział niepewnie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. — Oczywiście, że spędzę teraz z tobą trochę czasu. Jeśli będziesz chciał mi pomóc, to będę wdzięczny, ale to nudy. Zawsze zajmowałem się tym sam.

— Yhm… Przechodzę na emeryturę i dlatego będę się zajmować tylko tym, na co sam będę miał ochotę, a nie tym, co muszę zrobić, bo inaczej świat się skończy — powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. — I już nie będę żył na walizkach w różnych motelach… Tylko u ciebie — dodał z wyszczerzem. Lubił podkreślać, że nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się stąd ruszać, bo Crowley w ogóle na to nie reagował i przez to czuł się jakby chciany. Jakby miał miejsce na tej ziemi. — Z przyjemnością ci pomogę. A teraz chodź, zjemy sobie kolację i obejrzymy serial, co? Rano zrobiłem pastę jajeczną, więc nawet nie mamy dużo do przygotowania.

— Jasne. Będziemy sobie chuchać — zaśmiał się Crowley. Po cichu zastanowił się, jak długo rzeczywiście Dean z nim wytrzyma. Kiedy zacznie go denerwować, że Crowley byłregularnie zajęty, kiedy zaczną mu przeszkadzać tortury w jego bezpośrednim otoczeniu i kiedy znudzi się jego towarzystwem.

Westchnął i postanowił się tym nie przejmować na razie. Miał przyjemność ze spędzania czasu z Deanem i nie będzie darowanej omedze w zęby zaglądał. Było miło nie być samemu chociaż przez jakiś czas.

Poszedł za Deanem do kuchni, łapiąc go niepewnie za rękę. Nie potrafił jeszcze wyczuć, kiedy kontakt inicjowany przez niego był w porządku, a kiedy przekraczał jakąś linię.

Czując dłoń Crowleya na swojej, przewrócił oczami, ale złapał za nią pewnie i pociągnął go za sobą.

Jakiś czas później siedzieli na kanapie blisko siebie, na kolanach Crowleya spoczywał talerz pełen kanapek, z którego regularnie zabierali sobie po jednej, a na ekranie rozgrywała się akcja pierwszego odcinka „Sherlocka”. Dean instynktownie dokleił się do boku demona.

Obaj milczeli, a Dean prawdopodobnie zabiłby Crowleya, gdyby ten choć pisnął. (Ale tylko zabił, nie unicestwił). W końcu odcinek się skończył, a emerytowany łowca (jak to brzmiało!) spojrzał na demona uważnie.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu siedzisz jakbyś miał kij w dupie? Miałeś się rozluźnić — westchnął.

Wyrzut w oczach Deana bolał, ale Crowley wiedział, że omega miał rację. Cały czas był spięty i cały czas miał w głowie modernizację Piekła, którą będzie musiałprzeprowadzić w najbliższym czasie.

— Wybacz — powiedział. — Jestem zamyślony.

Dean przewrócił oczami i złapał za krawat Crowleya, zdejmując mu go sprawnie.

— Znam sposób na to, żebyś się rozluźnił — obiecał, a potem zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli demona.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — zapytał Crowley, lekko przerażony.

— Rozbieram cię.

— O-oszalałeś? — wydukał Crowley i zasłonił się nerwowo. Przez moment panowała kuriozalna sytuacja, podczas której Dean rozpinał guziki jego koszuli, a Crowley je po nim zapinał. Nie był w stanie nawet pozbierać myśli, żeby wytłumaczyć Deanowi, dlaczego _ten_ sposób na rozluźnienie, jakkolwiek skuteczny, nie był dobrym pomysłem. Ledwo zdążył otworzyć usta, by to powiedzieć, ale Dean go ubiegł.

— A jak inaczej mam cię rozmasować? Przez ubrania? — prychnął, ale zabrał ręce i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. — Nie mów, że masz kompleksy? Bo wiesz… — Otaksował go wzrokiem. — Nie masz powodów, żeby je mieć.

Crowley zamrugał na niego, kompletnie osłupiały. _Rozmasować_?

— Ale w sensie że chcesz mi zrobić masaż? — zapytał zbyt wysokim głosem.

— A o czym innym pomyślałeś? — zdziwił się, a potem spłonął krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, _jak_ to mogło wyglądać. — Do jasnej cholery, Crowley! Nie wszystko kręci się wokół seksu! — wykrztusił, modląc się, by jego oczy nie zdradzały aż tak jego _kompletnego_ przerażenia.

— A od kiedy to u mnie wszystko kręci się wokół seksu? — prawie krzyknął Crowley. Jego głos wciąż był zbyt wysoki. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, odchrząknął i przyjrzał się Deanowi. Zapach strachu bił od niego wyraźnie; był on też widoczny w jego oczach. — Nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu.

_Nie na takich warunkach i nie w tej chwili_ — pomyślał, ale tego już nie powiedział.

— Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że o czym pomyślałeś, skoro nie o masażu i nie o tangu w pościeli? — prychnął, a potem dotarły do niego słowa Crowleya, uderzając w czułe struny wątpliwej samooceny. — Jasne, że nie chcesz — powiedział słabo, a głos w jego głowie dodał: _nikt by nie chciał_. Co, oczywiście, było kompletną nieprawdą.

— Moment szczerości — powiedział Crowley pytającym tonem.

— ...jasne? — powiedział niepewnie Dean.

— Ogólnie to byłbym zaszczycony, jakbym mógł pójść z tobą do łóżka — powiedział Crowley cicho, nie odrywając od Deana wzroku. — Ale nie chcę tego, bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — dodał, lekko zmieszany, odwracając ostatecznie wzrok. — Myślę, że każda alfa, beta czy omega byłaby szczęśliwa idąc do łóżka z kimś takim jak ty — Puścił do Deana oczko, starając się zmienić trochę nastrój.

_A jakbyśmy mieli uprawiać seks, to prędzej czy później bym to spaprał_ — pomyślał Crowley gorzko. _I tak to spapram, ale nie ma co tego procesu pośpieszać._

— Crowley… Ja to wiem — powiedział, co było absolutną prawdą. Był boleśnie świadomy, jak złym pomysłem byłoby przespanie się dzisiaj z Crowleyem. — I wbrew pozorom nie mam aż tak niskiej samooceny. Jestem prawdopodobnie jedną z najłatwiejszych omeg jakie znasz, bo po prostu lubię seks? To najlepsza z darmowych rzeczy i jestem w niej cholernie dobry, nieskromnie mówiąc — powiedział. — Tylko wiesz. Hormony, a ty jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem — dodał, podkreślając słowo najlepszy. A potem zaczął mówić z szybkością godną samochodu wyścigowego: — Po prostu o ile nie mam wątpliwości co do tego, że gdybym poszedł teraz do baru, to nie miałbym problemu ze znalezieniem towarzystwa, tak mój umysł uznaje ciebie za dobry wyznacznik tego, czy nadaję się do czegoś długoterminowego? Nie wiem czy to ma sens, co powiedziałem, ale coś takiego. Ale! — Pomachał palcem. — Tylko jeden z trzech głosów w mojej głowie odezwał się z wątpliwościami, kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz uprawiać ze mną seksu, co całkowicie rozumiem, bo sam z tobą nie chcę uprawiać seksu. To znaczy, gdybym poznał cię dzisiaj w barze, to nie miałbyś najmniejszych problemów z zabraniem mnie do siebie, ale, haha, już jesteśmy u ciebie i wolałbym mieszkać tutaj dużo dłużej bez zbędnej niezręczności między nami.

Odetchnął głęboko, w końcu napełniając płuca. Końcówkę wcześniejszej wypowiedzi powiedział już tylko cudem, prawie nie mając w sobie powietrza.

Crowley chciał coś powiedzieć — choć nie miał pojęcia, co — ale Dean ubiegł go pytaniem:

— To… Chcesz ten masaż? Czy nie bardzo?

— Jeżeli myślisz, że to nie będzie w żaden sposób niezręczne, to tak.

— …Proszę cię. Uczyłem się na Samie, a Sam na mnie. — Przewrócił oczami. — Masowałem nawet ojca. Więc nie, nie będzie niezręczne. Ściągnij tę koszulę i co tam chcesz i połóż się wygodnie na brzuchu, a ja zaraz wrócę, dobrze?

Perspektywa relaksującego masażu była bardzo kusząca, więc Crowley zdjął koszulę i podkoszulkę oraz pasek od spodni i położył się na kanapie. Z jednej strony troska Deana była bardzo miła i orzeźwiająca, ale z drugiej strony Crowley nie potrafił nie czuć rozczarowania.

Oczywiście, że taki masaż będzie platoniczny. Oczywiście, że dla Deana nie będzie to niezręczne, ponieważ taki kontakt fizyczny nic dla niego nie znaczy. Oczywiście, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. I oczywiście, że nigdy nie będą niczym więcej. Dean chce sprawdzić, czy potrafi mieszkać i dogadać się z kimś, kto nie jest jego najbliższą rodziną, chce poznać kogoś i związać się z tym kimś na stałe. To oczywiste, że tego chce. W życiu łowcy nie ma miejsca na romanse i związki, więc teraz na emeryturze będzie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Mieszkanie teraz z Crowleyem ma pomóc mu się do tego przygotować.

Cóż. Crowley postanowił, że przyjmie z radością wszystko, co Dean będzie chętny mu zaoferować, nawet jeśli na koniec to zabierze i znajdzie swoje szczęście gdzie indziej.

Po chwili Dean wrócił z sypialni z olejkiem do masażu w rękach. Był on jedną z rzeczy zawsze znajdujących się w jego torbie. Otaksował Crowleya wzrokiem i odetchnąwszy, już chciał usiąść na nim okrakiem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że może ta cała bliskość jest naturalna tylko z jego strony. A demonowi może ona przeszkadzać.

— Crowley… — zaczął. — Czy kontakt fizyczny z mojej strony ci przeszkadza? Wiesz, to jak się do ciebie kleję… Nie pomyślałem, że możesz go nie chcieć, przepraszam — powiedział całkiem szczerze, w duchu modląc się, by Crowley nie miał nic przeciwko.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko — powiedział krótko Crowley. Jego głos był stłumiony przez poduszkę, na której leżał oraz przez myśli, które próbował raptownie opanować.

— Dobrze — powiedział, siadając na nim, a potem położył się jeszcze, przytulając go lekko twarzą do jego łopatki. — Ale jak kiedyś przekroczę jakąś granicę, to od razu mi powiedz, dobrze? Tak jak… jak z moim „ręce powyżej pasa”, dobra? Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić czy skrępować…

Naprawdę Crowleyowi było już ciężko coś z siebie wydusić. Przyjemny ciężar Deana, jego ciepło, bijący od niego zapach oraz jego czułość i troska wręcz go zatykały.

— Na pewno ci powiem, jeśli coś będzie nie tak — spróbował powiedzieć możliwie najbardziej normalnym głosem, zadowolony, że cały czas zniekształcała go poduszka. Dzięki temu Dean nie powinien usłyszeć, jak bardzo Crowley miał ściśnięte gardło.

— Więc… wszystko w porządku? — dopytał Dean. Przecież doskonale wyczuwał skrępowanie Crowleya. Ale ufając, że ten by go nie okłamał, wyprostował się i już rozgrzewał olejek w swoich dłoniach. — Wiesz, że możesz mi odmówić, prawda? Nie obrażę się, jeśli zmienisz zdanie. Nie musi ci to odpowiadać…

Crowley jedynie mruknął, mając nadzieję, że Dean odbierze to jako zgodę. Zważywszy na to, że chwilę później omega zaczął swój masaż, musiał zostać dobrze zrozumiany.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktokolwiek w taki sposób o niego dbał. Kiedy ostatni raz ktokolwiek w _jakikolwiek_ sposób o niego dbał. Dłonie Deana na jego skórze były szorstkie, ale delikatne, a ruch palców wydawał się być niemal czuły, jak między kochankami. Crowley jednak natychmiast przegonił ten tok myśli. Był zmęczony, zestresowany pracą, a Dean chciał mu pomóc. Jak kumpel kumplowi. Po prostu dwóch kumpli razem na kanapie, jeden roznegliżowany od pasa w górę, a drugi wcierający w niego olejek do masażu. Po prostu koledzy. Normalne.

Dean bardzo szybko zorientował się, że masowanie Crowleya prawie w niczym nie przypomina masowania Sama. Musiał powtórzyć sobie swoją mantrę w myślach: _to nie twoje ciało cię kontroluje, to ty kontrolujesz swoje ciało_ i zamknąć na chwilę oczy, wyobrażając sobie najbardziej obrzydliwą rzecz, jaką potrafił: Sammy’ego uprawiającego seks z Castielem w jego ukochanej niuni. Inaczej groziłoby mu postawienie namiotu na pośladkach demona.

Co też nie było zbyt dobrą myślą, bo nie co dzień miał okazję siedzieć na leżącym na brzuchu, cholernie przystojnym alfie.

Jakimkolwiek alfie.

A już zwłaszcza Crowleyu.

Odgonił własne myśli i znów pochylił się nad Crowleyem.

— Praktycznie widzę, jak kopci ci się z uszu — powiedział. — Przestań myśleć, skup się na moich rękach, dobrze?

A potem wrócił do masowania, wciąż nie potrafiąc zachować chłodnego profesjonalizmu. Jego ręce same zjeżdżały niżej, dotykały czulej i zakradały się nie tam i nie tak, jak robiłyby to z Samem. Ale, skoro Crowley się nie skarżył, nie zamierzał przestać.

_To tak łatwo powiedzieć_ — pomyślał Crowley. Starał się robić wszystko, żeby właśnie nie skupiać się na rękach Deana. W ciągu ostatnich trzech minut zdążył wymyślić dwa nowe fragmenty Piekła dla tych oczekujących na wejście, przeprowadzić w głowie długą rozmowę ze swoim głównym generałem oraz wyobrazić sobie matkę, uprawiającą seks z Lucyferem w ciele Castiela. W tym czasie dłonie Deana zataczały koła po jego ramionach, karku i wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Mężczyzna gładził jego skórę czasami opuszkami palców, czasami całymi dłońmi, cały czas z wyczuciem i czułością.

— Yhm — mruknął Crowley posłusznie i zmusił swoje mięśnie do rozluźnienia, poddając się całkowicie pieszczotom, tfu, masażowi Deana.

— Dużo lepiej, prawda? — szepnął do jego ucha po chwili Dean, a potem przeszedł do masowania jednego, a potem drugiego ramienia. Po pewnym czasie, gdy był już zadowolony z efektu — czyli Crowleya przypominającego nitkę świeżo ugotowanego makaronu, położył swoje ręce na plecach demona, tuż nad spodniami. Kciukami bezwiednie gładził skórę dosłownie tuż nad nimi. — Czułbyś się komfortowo ze zdjętymi spodniami? Wymasowałbym ci nogi… 

Crowley poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe.

— Um. Wolałbym nie — powiedział cicho. — To nie dlatego, że mi się nie podoba — dodał szybko w obawie, że Dean odbierze to w niewłaściwy sposób.

— W porządku — powiedział Dean i… Pochylił się i pocałował go lekko między łopatki. — Mówiłem, że może ci coś nie odpowiadać — przypomniał, w myślach ganiąc się za swój wcześniejszy czyn. _Czasem był takim idiotą_ … Zszedł z mężczyzny ostrożnie. — W takim razie odwróć się na plecy.

Alfa na moment zamarł po pocałunku, ale szybko zganił się w myślach, że to zapewne jedynie kolejny aspekt czułości Deana. Bardzo sympatyczny, choć dezorientujący aspekt.

Następnie posłusznie obrócił się na plecy, boleśnie świadomy wypukłości, która pojawiła się na przedzie jego spodni. Poprawił sobie spodnie szybko, próbując jakoś ukryć nieuniknioną erekcję. Miał na to raptem kilka sekund, ale ostatecznie zdecydował, że jest to przecież naturalna reakcja jego organizmu na dotyk drugiej osoby. Był jedynie ciekaw, co Dean powie, kiedy zauważy.

Nie odwracając wzroku z góry ciała Crowleya, Dean znów na nim usiadł, w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej i już chciał zabrać się do roboty, kiedy… no cóż.

Tak, najwyraźniej Dean nie zauważył. Tego Crowley nie przewidział.

— Um… — spuścił wzrok na krocze Crowleya. — Masz przy sobie latarkę czy cieszysz się na mój widok? — powiedział bezmyślnie, od razu tego żałując, ale utrzymując dobrą minę do złej gry. Miał nadzieję, że Crowley nie każe mu przestać… 

— Naprawdę dziwisz się mojej reakcji? — zapytał Crowley, wyjątkowo nieskrępowany, unosząc jedną brew. Założył ręce za głowę i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. — Czy wciąż chcesz, żebym zdjął spodnie?

Uniósł w górę brew, a potem pochylił się i chwycił jego nadgarstki. Kiedy jego nos dotykał nosa Crowleya, powiedział: 

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko. — A potem wyciągnął jego ręce spod jego głowy i ułożył wzdłuż ciała.

— W zasadzie, to odbieram to jako komplement — przyznał szczerze, wzruszając ramionami. Z całych sił próbował ukryć, _jak bardzo_ jego ciało odebrało to jako komplement. Zwłaszcza, że kiedy nie skupiał się na ciele Crowleya pod sobą, doskonale wyczuwał unoszący się w powietrzu zapach podniecenia alfy. — Powiedz mi tylko czy mam przestać… czy wystarczy, że zrobię to? — Przesunął się w dół jego nóg, by nie siedzieć centralnie na jego erekcji i oparł ręce na jego brzuchu. Dla niego również była to zdecydowana ulga, ponieważ nie kusiło go aż tak szukanie jakiegokolwiek spełnienia.

Korzystając z tego, że miał ręce ułożone wygodnie wzdłuż ciała, Crowley przeciągnął się niczym kot, nie zważając na to, że Dean cały czas poniekąd częściowo na nim siedział. Przy okazji przeciągania się przejechał ręką wzdłuż swojego krocza, niby przypadkiem, tylko jakby chciał się poprawić, ale widział, że Dean śledzi wzrokiem ruch jego dłoni, która znalazła się również bardzo blisko omegi.

— Pamiętasz, że mieliśmy nie uprawiać seksu? — przypomniał mu Dean, nieco tylko wyższym głosem.

Zadowolony z reakcji Deana, kompletnie rozluźniony Crowley opadł bezwładnie na kanapę i spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.

— Pamiętam. Tylko się przeciągam — odparł Crowley niewinnym głosem.

_Jasne, a ja tylko dostaję załamania_ — jęknął w myślach Dean, a na głos dodał: — To… mam kontynuować? Przestanę, jeśli będziesz chciał się tym zająć czy coś…

Crowley roześmiał się dźwięcznie, po czym pokręcił głową.

— Jeśli tobie to nie przeszkadza, to kontynuuj.

— Nie przeszkadza — powiedział, głaszcząc go po brzuchu. — Tylko nie igraj z biologią omegi — poprosił, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Znów rozgrzał olejek w dłoniach.

— Tobie jakoś sumienie nie przeszkadza w igraniu z biologią alfy — uśmiechnął się krzywo Crowley, ale w jego głosie nie było pretensji. Był bardzo rozluźniony i w dobrym humorze, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się w jego głowie jeszcze godzinę temu. Naprawdę taki masaż był mu potrzebny.

— Ja nie mam sumienia — odpowiedział automatycznie Dean. — Poza tym, dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że na mnie zareagowałeś. Skupiłem się na masowaniu, a nie wąchaniu ciebie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Jeśli chcesz, to w każdej chwili mogę przestać — obiecał raz jeszcze i zaczął powoli i metodycznie masować jego ramiona, co jakiś czas zjeżdżając na brzuch. Nie zamierzał oderwać od niego swoich rąk dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie oczywiste, że wszystko przeciąga.

— Już to mówiłeś — przypomniał mu Crowley. — A ja już mówiłem, że jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to ci powiem. — Po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — To się zresztą ciebie również tyczy. Wolałbym, żebyś po prostu przestał niż na przykład sprzedał mi kopa w jajka, kiedy zrobię coś nie tak.

— Jest w porządku tak długo, jak trzymasz ręce powyżej pasa albo poniżej kolan — obiecał mu. — Nie mogę sobie teraz wyobrazić sytuacji, w której chciałbym ci sprzedać za coś kopa. Jesteś naprawdę… — zawahał się chwilę, bo jedynym słowem, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy było: _przekochany_. A nie pasowało ono ani do ich relacji ani do niego samego. Dean Winchester nie używał takich słów. — Bardzo miły i bardzo w porządku. Hej, pracowałeś ze mną na kolanach tylko dlatego, że zacząłem mruczeć — przypomniał mu z uśmiechem. — Nie było ci na pewno zbyt wygodnie.

Tym samym jego ręce przesunęły się na prawe ramię Crowleya.

Crowley prychnął, zamykając oczy. To, co robił Dean było naprawdę bardzo przyjemne.

— Oczywiście, że było mi wygodnie. Nie ma lepszego sposobu na to, żeby pracować niż robić to z rozmruczaną omegą na kolanach — powiedział, nie zważając na słowa, rozluźniony i zadowolony. — Zwłaszcza taką omegą — powiedział, po czym przetrawił pierwszą część wypowiedzi Deana. — Tylko nie mów moim sługusom, że jestem miły i w porządku. Stracę autorytet.

— Czyli lubisz moje mruczenie? — powiedział cicho Dean, nie chcąc przerywać rozluźnienia Crowleya. — To dobrze, bo chyba zaraz ponownie je usłyszysz — ostrzegł, biorąc w dłonie dłoń demona i zaczynając ją dokładnie rozmasowywać, zwracając przy tym uwagę tylko na nią i ze skupieniem obserwując, co jego palce robiły palcom Króla Piekła.

I rzeczywiście, po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche, delikatne mruczenie omegi. Zdecydowanie delikatniejsze i mniej intensywne niż wtedy w gabinecie, ale równocześnie wyraźnie obecne. W końcu Dean zadowalał w tym momencie alfę i nie było możliwości, by jego wewnętrzna omega się nie cieszyła z tego powodu.

— Szkoda, że alfy nie mruczą — powiedział Crowley cicho, żeby nie zagłuszyć odgłosów zadowolenia u Deana. — Dałbym ci wtedy do zrozumienia, jak mi teraz robisz dobrze. A tak to muszę mówić — mruknął nieco marudnym tonem.

— Nie musisz — odpowiedział Dean. — Twoje ciało mówi za siebie — zaśmiał się cicho, gładząc go wierzchem dłoni po policzku. A potem wrócił do masowania. — I dobrze, że alfy nie mruczą. Omegi nie byłyby wtedy takie wyjątkowe.

— Omegi i tak są wyjątkowe. — Crowley przylgnął twarzą do jego ręki na ułamek sekundy, a w jego głowie jak mantra krążyło: _To ty jesteś wyjątkowy_.

— Cieszę się, że tak uważasz — westchnął, odkładając jego dłoń. Możliwe, że przypadkiem zahaczył nią przy tym o swoje udo, ale zaraz potem ułożył ją ładnie na kanapie, a jego ręce znalazły się na lewym ramieniu Crowleya.

Palce Crowleya musnęły udo Deana, więc uchylił na moment oko, spojrzał na Deana pytająco, po czym delikatnie położył dłoń z powrotem na nodze omegi w tym samym miejscu, w którym wcześniej jej dotknęła.

— Mogę? — zapytał cicho. — Wiem, że mówiłeś poniżej kolan…

— Możesz — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego. — W porządku.

Teraz panowała między nimi przyjemna cisza, a gdy ręce Deana zwiedziły już cały dostępny im fragment ciała Crowleya, w końcu musiał przestać. Choć bardzo nie chciał oderwać rąk od brzucha alfy. Westchnął w duchu i pochylił się, prawie kładąc, nad mężczyzną.

Zaciągnął się mocno powietrzem, wdychając cudowny zapach przesiąkający prawdopodobnie cały pokój.

— Gotowe — stwierdził. — Jeden zadowolony alfa na miejscu.

— Skoro ty już mnie wąchasz, to ja też powinienem móc sobie ciebie powąchać — powiedział Crowley z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie. — Już nie jesteś gościem. Chyba wolno mi cię powąchać, co?

Mimo tak zadanego pytania poczekał aż Dean odpowie nim wziął głęboki oddech.

— A kto ci zabrania? — zaśmiał się Dean, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem w oczach. A potem położył się na nim wygodnie i odchylił ufnie głowę. — Proszę bardzo. I przecież mogłeś powąchać mnie już wcześniej.

Potrzeba było całej siły woli Crowleya, żeby nie wbić się ustami w odsłonięty kawałek szyi Deana. Powoli, celebrując ten moment, przyłożył nos w miejscu, w którym szyja łączyła się ze szczęką omegi i wziął jeden krótki eksperymentalny wdech. Na moment aż zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Nim zdążył się obejrzeć, jego usta delikatnie musnęły skórę szyi Deana, kiedy nosem błądził po linii jego szczęki. Ponownie zamknął oczy, powolutku smyrając omegę nosem i suchymi wargami.

Dean aż zadrżał, czując usta Crowleya na sobie. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Spokojnie Crowley — zaczął uspokajająco, głaszcząc alfę po włosach delikatnie. — Ale zbliżasz się do mojego limitu, dobrze? — ostrzegł, znów powtarzając w myślach swoją mantrę. — Możesz mnie oznaczać swoim zapachem, ale nie ustami, dobrze?

Cały czas mówił bardzo spokojnie, nie chcąc zestresować demona od nowa. W końcu to nie tak, że Crowley zrobił coś bardzo nie tak… Raczej całkiem na odwrót. To on miał problem i czując erekcję demona wbijającą mu się w podbrzusze stał się boleśnie świadomy własnej.

Crowley przełknął ślinę, próbując się opamiętać. Wiedział, że balansuje po naprawdę cienkiej granicy, której nie powinien przekraczać ani teraz, ani prawdopodobnie nigdy.

Oblizał usta, żeby złapać smak skóry Deana razem z zapachem i przypadkiem końcówką języka dotknął szczęki omegi.

Nowa fala podniecenia, która wstrząsnęła Deanem, zwaliłaby go z nóg, gdyby teraz stał. Zacisnął i rozluźnił parę razy pośladki, próbując się uspokoić.

— Crowley? — zapytał cicho, odsuwając się. Westchnął, próbując uspokoić oddech i zsunął się z Crowleya, jednak nie przestając go dotykać. Przytulił się do jego boku. — Hej, kumplu, jest w porządku, nie zrobiłeś nic złego — dodał od razu, bojąc się, że Crowley może źle odebrać jego odsunięcie się. A w tym stanie, kiedy jego instynkt praktycznie go przejął, był na pewno bardziej podatny na zranienie. — To po prostu trochę za dużo dla mnie, dobrze? Lubię tobą pachnieć, ale nie możemy uprawiać teraz seksu, a do tego zmierzałeś — wytłumaczył, głaszcząc go po twarzy. — Pamiętasz? Potrzebuję, żebyś pamiętał, Crowley — powiedział, chcąc wyciągnąć demona ze stanu zdecydowanie poniżej świadomości. A jak lepiej to zrobić niż mówiąc, że omega go potrzebuje?

— Przepraszam — rzucił szybko i nerwowo Crowley.

— Hej, w porządku — powtórzył Dean.

— Nie, nie w porządku — przerwał mu Crowley. — Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie.

— Wiem, Crowley — powiedział spokojnie. — Wiem. Już wcześniej byłeś podniecony, a do tego zaciągnąłeś się mocno zapachem podnieconej omegi, która doprowadziła cię do tego stanu… Omegi, która z własnej woli odchyliła przed tobą szyję. Nie miałeś nad tym kontroli.

— Dean — przerwał mu Crowley nerwowo, usztywniając się. Czuł, że jego erekcja odeszła w zapomnienie, mimo że serce wciąż waliło mu jak młot, a przed oczami miał mroczki. Nie był do końca pewien, co się właśnie przed chwilą wydarzyło, ale wiedział, że zrobił coś bardzo nie w porządku i musiał to naprawić. — Nie zrobiłeś nic źle. Nie powinienem w ogóle cię wąchać ani w taki sposób dotykać. — Miał na myśli też to, że dotknął go ręką po udzie, mimo że Dean wyraźnie prosił, by tego nie robić. I nieważne, że wtedy się zgodził.

— Crowley? — Dean uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego. — Wiem, że nie zrobiłem nic źle. Ale ty też… wiesz w ogóle, co zrobiłeś? Pamiętasz? — zapytał, szczerze zainteresowany i zaniepokojony. — Bo to _naprawdę_ nie było nic złego.

— Chyba muszę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza — powiedział nerwowo Crowley, próbując wyplątać się z kończyn Deana. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, przed oczami wciąż tańczyły mu cienie i było mu bardzo gorąco.

Serce Deana na chwilę stanęło, a jego zapach, wypełniony teraz troską i zaniepokojeniem, natychmiast zabarwiło odrzucenie. Instynkt miał niewiele wspólnego z rozsądkiem, a alfa, której właśnie próbował pomóc, chciała od niego uciec.

— Crowley? — Odsunął się od niego jeszcze kawałek. — Crowley, skup się na mnie. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To nie była wina ani moja ani twoja. Możesz mnie wąchać i możesz mnie dotykać, tak samo jak ja mogę to robić z tobą, tak?

Pomógł mu podnieść się do siadu.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze Crowley.

— Okej, w porządku, możemy nad tym popracować. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię dotykał, to nie będę tego robił — obiecał, przykładnie odsuwając się tak, by ich ciała nie stykały się ze sobą w żaden sposób. — Albo mogę cię za każdym razem pytać, co ty na to?

— Chcę, żebyś mnie dotykał — powiedział Crowley nieco podniesionym głosem, lgnąc do Deana całym ciałem, próbując choć minimalnie się do niego przycisnąć. — To jest mój największy problem, bo potem za każdym razem robię coś, czego nie chcesz. — Wziął głębszy oddech i znowu uderzył go w nozdrza odurzający zapach Deana, tym razem zabarwiony troską i rozczarowaniem. — Nie chcę uciec od ciebie — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że dobrze interpretuje ten drugi zapach.

Tym razem to Dean przytulił Crowleya, kierując jego głowę na swoje ramię. Jedną ręką przyciskał go do siebie, a drugą gładził jego włosy.

— W porządku, Crowley — powiedział, opierając swoją głowę na głowie demona. — Nie robisz nic złego, obiecuję… — westchnął i odsunął się odrobinę od niego.

Tylko po to, by chwycić jego dłoń i położyć na swoim udzie. Dla pewności zostawił na niej swoją rękę, gładząc go kciukiem.

— Chwila szczerości? — powtórzył prośbę, którą usłyszał dzisiaj od Crowleya.

— Słucham — mruknął cicho nieco zrezygnowany Crowley. Jeśli miał dobre przeczucia, to ta chwila szczerości nie będzie dla niego szczególnie przyjemna. Ale przynajmniej spędzi ją w ramionach swojej ukoch- ulubionej omegi.

— Tak naprawdę nie mam granic, co do tego, gdzie możesz mnie dotykać — powiedział na jednym wdechu. — Pamiętasz, kiedy drugiego dnia poprosiłem cię, żebyś trzymał się swojej strony wyspy w kuchni? Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, bo wcześniej usłyszałem, co robisz w łazience… No i moje ciało na to zareagowało. I kiedy wyszedłeś, to twój zapach zdradzał jeszcze więcej. A ja pomimo swojego wieku jestem całkowicie nowy w kontrolowaniu większości reakcji mojego ciała. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy inhibitory jeszcze nie do końca zniknęły z mojego organizmu.

Odetchnął, zastanawiając się, o czym powiedzieć teraz.

— Zasada powyżej pasa i poniżej kolan? Jestem omegą, sterczący strażnik to tylko połowa moich, hm, objawów — zaśmiał się. — Mam obawę, że kiedyś przecieknę. — Wzruszył ramionami. — I wszystko fajnie, miło się z tobą gra we flirt, ale to jest bardzo realne, kiedy twoje ręce gdzieś zjeżdżają. No a poza tym, powiedziałem to pierwszy raz, gdy tańczyliśmy, prawda? — Poczekał, aż Crowley potwierdzi, że słucha. — Dopóki twoje ręce były u góry, był to taniec przyjaciół. Poniżej balansowalibyśmy na o wiele cieńszej linii i o wiele łatwiej byłoby coś popsuć, prawda?

— A sytuacja sprzed chwili… Crowley. Przez ponad godzinę cię masowałem. Najpierw siedziałem praktycznie na twoich pośladkach, na pośladkach bardzo przystojnego alfy, który ufał mi na tyle, by całkowicie się przede mną odsłonić. A potem ten sam alfa miał _przeze mnie_ erekcję i dalej pozwalał, bym się nim _zajmował_. Na mnie też to miało wpływ. I… Wstyd się przyznać, ale byłem bardzo blisko granicy. Gdyby twoje usta porządnie dotknęły mojej szyi, byłbym stracony. A to byłaby trochę niezręczna sytuacja, prawda?

Słowa Deana uderzyły go dość mocno. _Gra we flirt. Taniec przyjaciół. Jestem całkowicie nowy w kontrolowaniu reakcji swojego ciała_. Wszystkie reakcje Deana były uzasadnione — dopiero niedawno przestał przyjmować inhibitory i Crowley wiedział, że oprócz kontaktów z nim, jego demonami oraz przypadkowymi ludźmi w sklepie, Dean nie miał bardziej zażyłych kontaktów z innymi ludźmi. Więc wszystkie sytuacje, jakie działy się między nim a demonem uderzyły go dużo mocniej niż powinny.

To nie tłumaczyło jednak zachowania Crowleya, który do reakcji tego ciała powinien być przyzwyczajony od wielu lat, odkąd z niego korzystał. A mimo to zachowywał się jak nastolatek.

— Prawda — powiedział cicho, wydychając powietrze. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby w tej kwestii dodać. On również był na granicy, a najwyraźniej już kawałek za nią, gdyż stracił nad sobą kontrolę, nawet jeśli tylko na moment i nawet jeśli to było przypadkiem.

Westchnął. Chociaż sam często miewał swoje załamania, był po prostu beznadziejny w pocieszaniu innych.

— Lubię, kiedy mnie dotykasz — powiedział cicho. — Czuję się wtedy na miejscu? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Zanim straciliśmy nad sobą kontrolę, bo to nie był tylko twój brak kontroli, planowałem wysłać cię do łazienki, żebyś sobie ulżył — zaśmiał się nerwowo. — A potem zaprosić cię do łóżka. Oczywiście platonicznie… Bo trochę przestaje tobą pachnieć, a ładnie pachniesz… I… Wiem, że teraz na pewno nie będziesz chciał ze mną spać. Szkoda, ale to rozumiem, tak?

Pogładził go po policzku i w przypływie czułości pocałował w czoło. W oczach stały mu już łzy.

— Proszę cię, nie dręcz się tym… Nic się nie stało. Nic by się nie stało. Obiecuję, że jeśli kiedyś stracisz przy mnie kontrolę, to cię powstrzymam. Tak samo jak wiem, że ty powstrzymasz mnie. Od tego ma się przyjaciół, Crowley.

— Zrobię wszystko, żeby już nie stracić nad sobą kontroli — odparł Crowley nieco pustym głosem, nie patrząc Deanowi w oczy. Nie zarejestrował nawet do końca tego, że omega pocałował go w czoło ani że go dotykał.

— O nic więcej nie proszę — powiedział. — I… Nie boję się twoich instynktownych reakcji, Crowley. Jesteś porządnym alfą, więc twój instynkt może działać co najwyżej w mojej obronie — zaśmiał się, głaszcząc go po głowie. — Ile tu już mieszkam? I poza pierwszą nocą nie zrobiłeś nic, przez co źle bym się poczuł. Co najwyżej sfrustrowany, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: to ja tu jestem bardziej winny.

— Nie stracę już nad sobą kontroli — powiedział dobitnie Crowley, w końcu patrząc Deanowi w oczy.

— Wiesz… Mam taką mantrę — powiedział. — Powtarzam ją sobie… wybitnie często. _To nie twoje ciało cię kontroluje, to ty kontrolujesz swoje ciało_. Spróbuj, może _tobie_ pomoże.

— Spróbuję — obiecał demon. — I jakkolwiek doceniam i podoba mi się propozycja, żeby z tobą dzisiaj spać, to myślę, że to nie jest do końca najlepszy pomysł. Zrozum, że chciałbym — dodał z żalem przez ściśnięte gardło.

Ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy usłyszał tę odmowę.

— Rozumiem — powiedział. — Ale… Czy mógłbyś mnie chwilę teraz potrzymać? — poprosił, przysuwając się jeszcze trochę do niego. — Wiesz, że instynkt nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego z rozumem. Dla omegi nie ma znaczenia, że wspólne spanie byłoby teraz nierozsądne. Liczy się tylko, że odmówiłeś — wyjaśnił i z drżącym sercem czekał na odpowiedź.

— Wierz mi, że niestety rozumiem działanie instynktu — skrzywił się Crowley. — Za każdym razem, kiedy mi odmawiasz, moja wewnętrzna alfa się gotuje, bo chciałaby, żebyś był jej — palnął bezmyślnie.

Oczy Deana rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku.

— Ja… Moja omega bardzo chciałaby być twojego alfy — potwierdził, przytulając się do niego. — To bardzo dezorientujące — przyznał. — Aż boli…

Nie mówiąc już nic, Crowley po prostu objął Deana mocno, zahaczając swoją nogę nad nogami omegi. Cały pokój pachniał ich zmieszanymi zapachami oraz zapachem olejku do masażu.

— Crowley? Wiem, że masz pokój gościnny — stwierdził. — Możesz mi obiecać, że pójdziesz dzisiaj w nim spać? Kilka godzin snu i od razu poczujemy się lepiej.

— Tak, obiecuję.

— Trzymam cię za słowo — ostrzegł.

— Wstańmy w takim razie. Mi przyda się prysznic, zwłaszcza zimny, a do tego obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni.

— Yhm — mruknął i wstał razem z Crowleyem. Niemal od razu pociemniało mu w oczach, ściskając za klatkę piersiową i odbierając dech w piersiach. Zdążył tylko wydać przerażony odgłos, zanim oblał go chłód, a on odleciał w nieświadomość.

— Dean! — Crowley chwycił mdlejącą omegę w ramiona i ostrożnie oparł go o kanapę. Pogładził go po twarzy. Miał chłodne policzki, a czoło oblane zimnym potem. — Dean, dobrze się czujesz? — zawołał podniesionym głosem, po czym uderzył się w czoło nieco za mocno. — Kuźwa, oczywiście, że nie czuje się dobrze — burknął, po czym wstał, szybko narzucił na siebie koszulę i, nie zapinając jej nawet, wziął Deana na ręce i w ciągu kilku sekund znaleźli się pośrodku sali przyjęć na pogotowiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 4 już 23 sierpnia 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ostrzeżenia do rozdziału 4:_  
>  \- złe traktowanie syna będącego omegą;  
> \- typowe (dla tego tekstu) problemy z samooceną Crowleya i Deana;  
> W endnootes znajduje się bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienie, ale zawiera ono spoilery. Decyzja należy do Ciebie.
> 
> Ten rozdział sponsorują linie lotnicze CrowlAir oraz metadialogi!

Kiedy Deanowi wróciła świadomość, znajdował się w okropnie białym pomieszczeniu, podpięty do kroplówki i pulsometru.

— Crowley? — zapytał.

Demon siedział na niewygodnym krześle koło łóżka Deana, ale zdążył jedynie do niego podejść i chwycić go za rękę, ponieważ wtedy do sali wszedł lekarz.

— Dzień dobry, panie Winchester — przywitał się lekarz, wchodząc do sali. — Trochę przestraszył pan dzisiaj swojego alfę.

Dean spojrzał na Crowleya pytająco. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli ten wpisał się jako jego alfa w papierach.

— Szczerze mówiąc, to samemu trochę się przestraszyłem? Co się stało, doktorku?

— Cóż…

— Może powinienem wyjść — zaproponował Crowley, wstając z krzesła. Delikatnie pogładził kciukiem dłoń Deana, po czym ją puścił.

— Zostań — poprosił Dean, chwytając jego rękę raz jeszcze.

— Nie chcę naruszać twojej prywatności.

— Jakiej prywatności? — prychnął Dean. — Masz zostać. Obrażę się, jeśli wyjdziesz — zagroził, bardzo mocno ściskając jego rękę. Prawda była taka, że nienawidził szpitali i nie chciał zostać sam.

— Proszę zostać, nie chcemy dodatkowo stresować Deana nieobecnością jego alfy — stwierdził lekarz.

— Nie chcę zostać sam, Crowley… Proszę? — poprosił słabo omega.

Bez słowa Crowley objął palcami dłoń Deana i usiadł obok niego na brzegu łóżka.

— Czy dobrze rozumiem, że niedawno odstawił pan inhibitory?

— Yhm…

— Rozumiem, że nagle?

— Taaak?

— Muszę znać markę i dawkowanie, panie Winchester. Oraz od kiedy pan je brał i w jaki sposób pan je odstawił.

— Omegasense, 750 mg na dobę… od szesnastego roku życia. Odstawiłem tydzień temu… Kiedy skończyły mi się tabletki.

W tym momencie lekarz posłał mu spojrzenie, jakie posyła się dzieciom złapanym na mazaniu po ścianach.

— Rozumiem, że nie konsultował pan tego z lekarzem?

— Konsultowałem — zaprzeczył.

— Naprawdę? I co się pan o tym dowiedział?

— Że to szaleństwo. — Wzruszył ramionami. Lekarz w tym czasie wziął sobie krzesło i usiadł, możliwe, że porażony jego brakiem rozsądku.

Crowley gwałtownie uniósł brwi. Nie wiedział wcześniej, że lekarz odradzał taki sposób odstawienia leków. Mógł się domyślić, że nie była to najrozsądniejsza decyzja, ale demon nie zgadłby, że Dean aż tak bardzo zignorował zalecenia lekarza. Nic dziwnego, że jego hormony dostały na głowę.

Zrobiło mu się głupio, że wpadł w wir szalejących hormonów Deana i dał się w to wciągnąć.

— Panie Winchester — zaczął spokojnie lekarz. — Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia dwa lata brał pan największą możliwą dawkę _najsilniejszych_ inhibitorów dostępnych legalnie na rynku. I postanowił pan je _tak po prostu odstawić_?

— No… Nie do końca? Jak na to wpadłem, to jeszcze miałem pół butelki… I spytałem o to lekarza odnawiając receptę. Nie mówił, że to _groźne_. Tylko, że to _szalone_. Będę miał huśtawkę nastroju, gwałtowny skok hormonów i trudno będzie mi się do tego wszystkiego przyzwyczaić. Ale miało to mieć wpływ na moje zdrowie psychiczne, nie fizyczne. — Spojrzał na Crowleya. — Wbrew pozorom nigdy nie próbowałem się _specjalnie_ zabić i nie mam zamiaru — obiecał.

— No mam nadzieję — mruknął Crowley na tyle cicho, by usłyszał go jedynie Dean. — Wiesz, co się dzieje z duszami po samobójstwie.

— Naprawdę — dodał jeszcze mężczyzna i znów spojrzał na lekarza. — Więc… nie powinienem tak zrobić, tak? I co teraz?

— Nie, nie powinien pan. Tak naprawdę mam zamiar zgłosić pańskiego lekarza gdzie trzeba — stwierdził ten. — Pana organizm nagle został pozbawiony substancji, które niemal całkowicie powstrzymywały proces produkcji niektórych hormonów, a w sposób znaczący innych. Pozostałe również były kontrolowane działaniem inhibitorów, bo omegasense nie oszczędza niczego, redukując omegę prawie do bety, zostawiając tylko kilka aspektów. I teraz te hormony zostały w ciągu kilku dni podniesione od razu do normalnego poziomu dojrzałej omegi. Pana organizm nigdy nie musiał sobie z tym radzić, bo — i tutaj też chciałbym się dowiedzieć, kto przepisał szesnastolatkowi omegasense — od zawsze brał pan inhibitory.

— Ten sam doktor, nigdy nie zmieniałem omegologa — odpowiedział Dean, ściskając mocniej rękę Crowleya. Wiedział, że nic mu nie będzie, bo mógł wziąć telefon, zadzwonić do Sama i poprosić Castiela o pomoc. Ale bardzo nie podobał mu się ton lekarza. — Czy to znaczy, że muszę wziąć jakieś słabsze inhibitory, żeby normalnie funkcjonować…? Czy muszę tutaj zostać? Wolałbym nie zostawać w szpitalu.

— Proszę oddychać spokojnie — zareagował od razu lekarz, wstając z krzesła i klikając coś przy jego kroplówce. — Nie musi pan zostać w szpitalu. Ale przez najbliższy tydzień ma pan absolutny zakaz zostawania samemu. Będzie go pan pilnował? — zapytał, patrząc na Crowleya.

Crowley bez słowa pokiwał głową, walcząc z przytłaczającym uczuciem przerażenia.

— Dobrze, gdyby nie zostawał pan zbyt długo sam, nawet przez najbliższy miesiąc. I chcę pana co tydzień widzieć u siebie w gabinecie, tutaj w szpitalnej przychodni. Najlepiej jeśli umówi się pan jeszcze dzisiaj — uprzedził. — Musimy kontrolować pana hormony i zareagować, jeśli będzie pan miał niepokojące objawy. Jeśli nie wydarzy się nic nadzwyczajnego, nie włączymy panu inhibitorów. To zakłóciłoby pana organizm jeszcze bardziej. Obawiam się, że przez co najmniej pół roku nie będzie pan mógł stosować też chemicznych blokerów oraz antykoncepcji… Potem będziemy mogli spróbować. Z czymś _o wiele_ słabszym niż omegasense.

— Czyli… ktoś musi mnie pilnować przez tydzień, za tydzień wizyta kontrolna i tak przez jakiś czas. Zero antykoncepcji i blokerów? I naprawdę zemdlałem tylko przez hormony?

— W zasadzie nie tylko. Czy ostatnio wydarzyło się w pana życiu coś stresującego? Jeśli mogę zapytać, dlaczego zrezygnował pan z inhibitorów? Mało kto decyduje się na taki krok po takim czasie ich przyjmowania.

— Przeszedłem na emeryturę — odpowiedział prosto Dean. — Dokładniej to młodszy brat znalazł partnera i przeszedł na emeryturę, a pracowaliśmy razem, więc też zdecydowałem się zmienić tryb życia. I wprowadziłem się do Crowleya… Nic więcej.

— Dean — powiedział proszącym głosem Crowley, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. — Powiedz, co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie dni.

— Więc… Um… Crowley nie wiedział o mnie kilku rzeczy i tydzień temu przez to powiedział jedno zdanie, które wywołało u mnie pewnego rodzaju atak paniki? — Odetchnął głęboko. Musiał _coś_ powiedzieć. — Przypomniał mi niechcący o mojej zmarłej córeczce, przez co moja omega przejęła nade mną kontrolę i uciekłem z domu do motelu? Wróciłem następnego dnia i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, ale to też nie była miła rozmowa, bo przywołała dużo złych wspomnień? A dzisiaj…

Widząc wahanie Deana, Crowley dokończył:

— Dzisiaj obaj się zapomnieliśmy i straciłem przez to kontrolę nad sobą. Dean pomógł mi ją odzyskać, ale sytuacja i tak na pewno była dla niego stresująca.

— I wszystko jasne — stwierdził lekarz. — Powinien pan unikać silnych emocji w ciągu najbliższych paru tygodni. W przychodni powiem panu jak będzie wyglądała dalsza sytuacja. A, właśnie, proszę nie przejmować się pieniędzmi, wizyty w klinice dla omeg sąoczywiście darmowe.

Dean pokiwał głową. Zawsze uważał, że to jedna z niewielu korzyści dla omeg. Tańsza opieka medyczna, a część nawet darmowa. Ale tylko część.

— Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze w przychodni, kiedy będzie bliżej terminu, ale najlepiej będzie, jeśli najbliższą ruję spędzi pan z kimś. Oczywiście nie może pan brać antykoncepcji, więc proponowałbym suplementację na ten czas dla pana partnera. — Lekarz spojrzał na Crowleya.

— Mowy nie ma! — zareagował od razu Dean. — Powiedział pan, że _najlepiej_ będzie, prawda? Czyli przeżyję sam? _Nigdy_ nie spędziłem rui z alfą i nie zamierzam tylko dlatego, że jakiś szarlatan trzymał mnie za długo na zbyt silnych lekach. Jeśli spędzę z kimś ruję, to tylko z moim _partnerem_. W _przyszłości_.

Crowley drgnął lekko na złość w głosie omegi, ale nie puścił jego ręki. To było zrozumiałe, że Dean nie chciał z nikim spędzić rui, a tym bardziej zrozumiałe, że nie chciał spędzić jej z nim.

— Przepraszam Crowley, nigdy bym cię tak nie wykorzystał, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Demon pokiwał głową, ponownie gładząc jego dłoń kciukiem.

— Przepraszam, nie powinienem niczego zakładać. Proszę oddychać spokojnie — powtórzył, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na ich złączone dłonie. — Nie wolno się panu denerwować. Oczywiście, że nie _musi_ pan spędzić z kimś rui. Będzie to tylko bardziej intensywne przeżycie. Ale na pewno nie chcę, by był pan wtedy sam w domu i ktoś ma pana sprawdzać co jakiś czas i zabrać pana natychmiast do szpitala, jeśli wydarzy się coś niepokojącego. Dlatego będę chciał z tym kimś wcześniej porozmawiać — powiedział lekarz, tym razem już nie patrząc na Crowleya.

— Dobrze. Coś jeszcze?

— Tak, przepiszę panu coś na wyciszenie i suplement wzmacniający, taki, jaki zwykle stosuje się w okolicach rui. To na wyciszenie proszę brać codziennie rano aż do naszego następnego spotkania, gdy podejmiemy decyzję co dalej. Suplement dwa razy dziennie przy posiłku i obawiam się, że z tego szybko nie zrezygnujemy… Oczywiście absolutnie nie wolno panu spożywać alkoholu i innych używek.

Dean pokiwał głową, notując w pamięci, kiedy ma brać leki.

Crowley również zanotował w pamięci, żeby codziennie przypominać Deanowi o lekach, gdyż miał podejrzenie, że omega „przypadkiem” będzie zapominał je wziąć. Wystarczyło znać go tylko odrobinę, żeby wiedzieć o jego awersji do leków.

— A… czy to odstawienie będzie miało jakiś długotrwały wpływ na mój organizm? — zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło. W końcu Castiel mówił o płodności _przed_ gwałtownym odstawieniem leków.

— Nie powinno, ale na pewno będziemy wiedzieć po pana pierwszej rui. Pozwolę sobie spytać: czy w najbliższym czasie będzie pan dalej mieszkał z panem… Crowleyem?

— Taki mam zamiar.

— W takim razie proszę pana o kontrolowanie, czy pan Winchester bierze leki, bo zmiana hormonów będzie dokuczała mu jeszcze trochę, przez co nie można uważać go za w pełni odpowiedzialnego za swoje czyny, dobrze? A pan, panie Winchester, nie może być na siebie zły za coś, czego normalnie by pan nie zrobił. Może pan czuć się nagle bardzo źle albo bardzo dobrze, bez wyraźnego powodu. Również nagle może pan zgłodnieć albo kompletnie nie mieć apetytu. I dłużej lub częściej spać. To normalne. Pana organizm musi przyzwyczaić się do dużej zmiany i poradzi sobie z nią najlepiej, jak będzie potrafił.

Dean ponownie pokiwał głową.

— Znowu pozwolę sobie założyć coś odnośnie państwa relacji. Jeśli będzie to błędne założenie, to proszę mnie zignorować. Korzystny byłby dla pana kontakt z dojrzałym alfą. Nie mówię o kontakcie seksualnym, ale po prostu fizycznym. Feromony alfy pomogą pańskiemu organizmowi lepiej uregulować własną gospodarkę hormonalną. Więc jeśli państwa relacja pozwala na przytulanie, proszę z tego często korzystać.

— Tak, doktorku — westchnął Dean. — Dużo się przytulać do dojrzałych alf. Rozumiem. Mój brat też jest alfą, więc z tym nie mam problemu. Zawsze mogę do niego pojechać i nawet z nim spać — zażartował, próbując pozbyć się ścisku w żołądku. Zdecydowanie wolałby spać z Crowleyem.

— Spanie z alfą, ewentualnie z dobrze unormowaną hormonalnie omegą, byłoby zdecydowanie bardzo korzystne w pana sytuacji. Dlatego proszę rozważyć pobyt u brata, jeśli tylko wtedy byłoby to możliwe… Ale prosiłbym o skonsultowanie ze mną wyboru lekarza na miejscu, dobrze? Albo przynajmniej sprawdzić opinie w Internecie.

— Jasne — westchnął raz jeszcze Dean. — Jeśli Crowley nie będzie chciał ze mną spać, to zadzwonię do brata. Dwie doby i będę w Kansas, między moim dojrzałym alfa bratem i jego dobrze unormowaną hormonalnie omegą. Znając życie nie pozwolą mi nawet się samemu myć, są bardziej nadopiekuńczy ode mnie — prychnął.

— …To trochę za daleko na pana stan, lepiej polecieć samolotem — uprzedził lekarz. — I też nie samemu. Z mojej strony, to w zasadzie tyle i pana kroplówka, która była tylko czymś na wzmocnienie, też się już skończyła — mówiąc to, odpiął ją od Deana. — Proszę się spokojnie pozbierać, u pielęgniarek usunąć wenflon, a w rejestracji odebrać recepty i zapisać się do mnie, dobrze?

— Jasne — powiedział, w duchu obiecując sobie, że choć tak jak nienawidził latać liniami LeCastiel i pewnie tak samo nie będzie lubił CrowAir, to i tak poprosi Crowleya o przeniesienie. Sprawy jego omegowatości były jedynymi sprawami, których medycznie nie ignorował. A doktorek brzmiał poważnie.

Dobrze, że Crowley siedział podczas rozmowy Deana z lekarzem. Gdyby było inaczej, to pewnie ugięłyby się pod nim nogi na samą myśl o powrocie omegi do Kansas. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że rzeczywiście będzie wolał wrócić do domu i spędzić czas z bratem i Castielem. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to podróż samolotem, choć demon wiedział, że by na to nie pozwolił. Wolał sam zabrać go do Lebanon, jeśli tylko zostałby o to poproszony.

Wydawało się raczej nieuniknione, że Dean o to poprosi.

Crowley przełknął ślinę. Dopóki Dean o to nie poprosi, będzie o niego dbał i pilnował jego leków, i robił mu jedzenie, i spał codziennie obok niego.

— Więc… — zaczął niepewnie Dean, kiedy wyszedł lekarz. — Mam zadzwonić do Sammy’ego czy… no wiesz. Jednak będziesz ze mną spał? — spytał cicho, bardzo niepewnie, a potem roześmiał się gorzko. — Widzisz? Miałem rację, zapraszając cię do łóżka. Potrzebuję twojego zapachu, nie tylko go lubię.

Wybałuszył oczy.

— N-naprawdę chcesz zostać?

— Oczywiście, że tak! Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? — zdziwił się Dean, patrząc na niego uważnie. — Jeśli tylko nie będę zbyt dużym kłopotem…

Crowley mógłby zrzucić swoją reakcję na zmartwienie, na troskę ostatnich paru godzin lub napięcie ostatnich dni. Ale prawda była taka, że po prostu zrobił to, co wydawało mu się w tym momencie najlepsze, czyli po prostu wstał i mocno objął Deana ramionami.

— Nic się nie zmieniło, nie jesteś i nie będziesz kłopotem. Możesz zostać tak długo, jak tylko będziesz miał ochotę.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, wczepiając się w niego i ukrywając twarz w jego szyi. Odetchnął zapachem alfy z o wiele mniejszym poczuciem winy niż wcześniej. — Chodźmy do domu — poprosił.

Kiedy się zbierali, Crowley jeszcze spojrzał niepewnie na Deana i powiedział:

— Przepraszam, że oni założyli, że jesteś moją omegą, a ja nie zaprzeczyłem.

Kiedy pojawili się na pogotowiu, wszystko działo się tak szybko. Mogło mu się w szaleństwie tego wszystkiego wymknąć sformułowanie „moja omega”, ale nie myślał wtedy o tym, co to implikowało i jak zostanie to odebrane. Nie chciał, żeby Dean czuł się przez to teraz niekomfortowo.

— Nie przejmuj się, Crowley — powiedział Dean, splatając swoje palce z jego. Tak jeszcze nie trzymali się za ręce, ale uznał to w tej chwili za stosowne. — W tej sytuacji trochę byłeś moim alfą, prawda? Zabrałeś mnie do szpitala, upewniłeś się, że jestem bezpieczny i pomogłeś mi przetrwać stresującą dla mnie sytuację. I obiecałeś zająć się mną w najbliższym czasie… I w tym czasie możesz mówić, że jestem twoją omegą, nie pogniewam się o to. Słyszałeś doktorka. Mogę nie być w pełni odpowiedzialny za swoje czyny. Ktoś musi — zaśmiał się.

Crowley odwzajemnił uścisk jego palców.

— Chodźmy do domu — powiedział, po czym objął go ramieniem i razem poszli zrealizować recepty. Kiedy mieli już umówioną następną wizytę i wykupione wszystkie leki, Crowley przeniósł ich do domu.

Odłożyli zakupione opakowania na stół w kuchni, a potem Crowley delikatnie i spokojnie pomógł Deanowi się rozebrać i przebrać w piżamę, po czym zaprowadził prawie śpiącą omegę do sypialni. Sprawnie przebrał się w swoje ciuchy do spania (nie korzystał z nich szczególnie często, gdyż rzadko pozwalał sobie na luksus, jakim jest sen) i po cichu położyli się razem do łóżka. Jeszcze nim ułożył się obok omegi, przyniósł z kuchni szklankę wody i leki, które postawił na szafce po jego stronie.

Pozwolił Deanowi wybrać pozycję, w jakiej będą spać i kiedy omega wtulił się w niego, mrucząc cicho, Crowley zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był zmęczony i zasnął.

Budził się przez noc wielokrotnie, gnany strachem o Deana i sprawdzał co chwilę, czy mężczyzna spał spokojnie, czy nie marzł, czy nie dręczyły go koszmary. Upewniwszy się, że nic mu nie groziło, czasami wracał z powrotem do spania, a czasami czuwał przez jakiś czas, aż jego organizm sam nie odmawiał posłuszeństwa.

———

Jakimś cudem, to Dean obudził się pierwszy, nawet zdecydowanie wypoczęty. Uśmiechnął się, czując wokół siebie ramiona swojego alfy i wtulił się bardziej, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Ale wtedy dotarło do niego, dlaczego Crowley go przytulał i że to nie była _jego alfa, tylko po prostu bardzo dobry przyjaciel, który o niego dbał._

__

A w ogóle to prawdopodobnie ta cała heca z „jego alfą” była jednym z objawów odstawienia inhibitorów.

__

Mimo wszystko podniósł się na łokciu i, choć było to niebezpieczne, pogładził policzek Crowleya, śledząc palcami jego rysy twarzy. Niewiele myśląc pochylił się i pocałował go delikatnie w czoło, a potem z powrotem opadł na pierś demona, przytulając się. Pozwolił sobie jeszcze przez chwilę myśleć, że ten nie spał z nim tylko z poczucia obowiązku.

__

Kiedy Crowley się obudził, Dean leżał z głową na jego klatce piersiowej, rozluźniony i jeszcze nie do końca wybudzony. Bezwiednie sięgnął dłonią do jego karku i zaczął go głaskać opuszkami palców po włosach.

__

Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, Dean cicho mruczał, a Crowley delikatnie go smyrał. Nie było w tym kontakcie niczego seksualnego, a mimo to demon poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, czy nie nadużywał zaufania omegi.

__

Następnym razem kiedy będą u lekarza zapyta go, czy to możliwe, by rozchwiana gospodarka hormonalna Deana miała wpływ również na niego. Zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że tak właśnie się wydarzyło, ponieważ wcześniej spędzał czas z łowcą i wtedy nie było między nimi takiego napięcia.

__

Westchnął i lekko się przeciągnął, wydając z siebie gardłowy pomruk zadowolenia, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Deana, który patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

__

— Crowley? Mogę cię pocałować w policzek? — zapytał Dean. Nie miał zamiaru przekroczyć już żadnej granicy alfy. Przynajmniej nie świadomie i nie z premedytacją… nie teraz.

__

Crowley zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Z jednej strony chciał powiedzieć, że Dean mógł zrobić absolutnie wszystko, na co miał ochotę, żeby tylko poczuć się lepiej. Z drugiej strony najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie powinien ufać swojemu organizmowi w kwestii podejmowania dobrych decyzji odnośnie ich relacji.

__

— Możesz — powiedział ostatecznie, postanawiając w duchu, że przeprowadzą któregoś dnia rozmowę na temat granic Deana. Teraz, jak już omega wiedział, co się za nimi kryło.

__

— Dziękuję — powiedział i wychylił się, by pocałować go w policzek. — Za to wszystko. Wiem, że nie chciałeś ze mną spać i doceniam to. Bardzo.

__

— A pamiętasz, co powiedziałem wczoraj, kiedy mi to zaproponowałeś? — spytał Crowley z lekkim smutkiem w głosie. I teraz, i wtedy, spanie z Deanem było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić.

__

— Nie bardzo — przyznał szczerze, pocierając jedno oko ręką. — Ale po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie musisz.

__

— Powiedziałem, że bardzo bym chciał z tobą spać, ale w tamtym momencie to nie był najlepszy pomysł — przypomniał mu demon bez cienia wyrzutu w głosie. — I wiem, że nie muszę. Ale jeśli mogę, to chcę. — Przełknął ślinę.

__

— Możesz — potwierdził Dean, znów ukrywając twarz w jego szyi.

__

— Ale zrozumiem też, jeśli będziesz chciał wrócić do Sama. Wczorajsza sytuacja pokazała, że nie mam do końca kontroli nad sobą i swoim ciałem. — Zastanowił się przez moment, czy używać sformułowania _Prawie cię zgwałciłem_ , ale po przemyśleniu uznał, że było ono zbyt dobitne.

__

Kiedy jednak poczuł, jak Dean z pełnym zaufaniem się w niego wtulał i wdychał jego zapach, powiedział szybko i nerwowo:

__

— Praktycznie cię wczoraj zgwałciłem.

__

— Nie, Crowley! — zareagował od razu Dean, podnosząc się do siadu. — Nie ma mowy o żadnym gwałcie. Zareagowałeś, kiedy powiedziałem _nie_. Wcześniej nie powiedziałem, że się nie zgadzam, tylko, że zbliżasz się do mojego limitu. To nie jest to samo. I to moja wina. Gdybym kazał ci przestać, _przestałbyś_. Wiem o tym.

__

— Nie byłeś wczoraj do końca świadomy tego, co się działo w twoim organizmie. Powinienem był to wyczuć i przestać _zanim_ musiałeś mnie o to prosić — upierał się demon.

__

— To, że nie wiedziałem, jak bardzo reaguję na odstawienie leków, nie znaczy, że nie wiedziałem o tym w ogóle — zaprzeczył mocno, trochę zdenerwowany, że uważa się go za kompletnego idiotę. — Mój lekarz, chociaż konował, akurat na to zwrócił uwagę. Poza tym chyba każdy by się tego spodziewał? I nie, Crowley. Nie masz czytać w moich myślach, tylko słuchać, co mówię. A _nie powiedziałem_ , że nie chcę.

__

Przez moment Crowley nic nie mówił, czekając aż oddech Deana się uspokoi. Nie chciał po raz kolejny doprowadzić do sytuacji stresowej u omegi, a do tego to zmierzało. Nie chciał go też prosić o uspokojenie się, bo to zadziałałoby na niego jak płachta na byka.

__

— Rozumiem — powiedział po chwili cicho, ale nie był pewny, czy Dean do końca rozumiał całą tę sytuację. Lekarz wyraźnie powiedział, że nie można uznawać go za w pełni świadomego swoich czynów, ale postanowił mu o tym nie przypominać.

__

— Crowley…. — westchnął Dean i znów się do niego przytulił. — Powiedziałem ci, że ci ufam, prawda? I wiem, że pewnie teraz myślisz o tym, co powiedział lekarz. O tym, jak wpływają na mnie hormony i że mogę trochę nie ogarniać rzeczywistości. Ale przysięgam. Ufałem ci już wcześniej. Podjąłem decyzję o odstawieniu inhibitorów tylko dlatego, że _wiedziałem_ , że będę mógł zostać u ciebie — przyznał cicho. — A wtedy nie wpływały na mnie żadne hormony.

__

— Szkoda, że nie odstawiłeś ich w sposób bardziej stopniowy — przyznał Crowley z troską w głosie. Nie chciał już nigdy, żeby powtórzyła się sytuacja z wczoraj, kiedy Dean zemdlał w jego ramiona.

__

— Przecież byłem u lekarza — powiedział słabo, czując zbierające mu się w oczach łzy. Nienawidził czuć się bezradnym, a właśnie tak poczuł się, uświadamiając sobie, pod jak złą opieką znajdował się przez te wszystkie lata. A omegolog był jedynym lekarzem, którego widywał regularnie i z własnej woli. Zależało mu na tym aspekcie swojego ciała. — Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nie jest dobrym lekarzem? Leczył mnie od… zawsze.

__

Crowley przytulił go mocno i pogłaskał po głowie, starając się go nieco uspokoić.

__

— Wiem — powiedział tylko, bo taka była prawda. Najpewniej do tego lekarza zaprowadził go jego psychopatyczny ojciec, któremu hormony dojrzewającej omegi przeszkadzały w łowach. Najpewniej powiedział mu, że to najlepszy omegolog i Dean obiecał, że będzie korzystał z jego usług. Jest niewykluczone, że John przekupił lekarza, żeby ten przepisał tak silne inhibitory i potem konował już nie chciał się z tej decyzji wycofać, kiedy starszy Winchester umarł.

__

Pomyśleć, że przez jednego człowieka Dean przez ponad dwadzieścia lat siał spustoszenie w swoim organizmie z własnej woli i na własną rękę, przekonany o tym, że w żaden sposób nie robił sobie krzywdy.

__

Nim Crowley zdążył się opanować, z jego gardła wyrwało się ciche warknięcie. Dean zareagował na nie drżeniem, bo nie potrafił opanować cienia strachu na złość alfy tak blisko niego. Zwłaszcza, że nikogo innego nie było w pomieszczeniu.

__

— Co się stało? — spytał, mimo wszystko wtulając się w niego ufnie.

__

— To nie na ciebie — wytłumaczył szybko demon, próbując zapanować nad warczeniem, które usiłowało wymknąć się z jego gardła.

__

— To dobrze — odpowiedział Dean, smyrając nosem jego szyję, instynktownie próbując uspokoić swojego alfę. Wróć. Po prostu alfę. _Opanuj się, durna omego!_ — warknął na samego siebie w myślach.

__

Przez chwilę po prostu tak leżeli. Z czasem warczenie Crowleya ucichło, ustępując miejsca mruczeniu omegi.

__

— Wolę zostać z tobą niż z Sastielem — powiedział Dean, stukając palcami w tors Crowleya.

__

— Z… Sastielem? — odparł niepewnie demon.

__

— Yhm. Czyli Samem i Castielem — wyjaśnił. — To… ship name. Fani książek Chucka lubią niektóre „postaci” razem. Na przykład nich. Ja i Cas to Destiel… A ja i Sammy to Wincest. Uwierzysz, że ktoś mógłby chcieć, żebym sypiał z własnym bratem? — oburzył się znowu, drżąc z obrzydzenia.

__

— A ja i ty to co, Deanley? — Crowley nie mógł uwierzyć w poziom absurdu, jaki przyjęła ich rozmowa.

__

— Drowley albo Delay, chociaż wolę pierwszą nazwę. Ale obawiam się, że nie mamy zbyt wielu fanów — przyznał, mrucząc cicho przez to, że otaczało go przyjemne ciepełko, zapach przyjaciela i jeszcze przypomniał sobie jeden z bardzo niewielu dobrych drowleyów. W duchu sądził, że maczała w nim palce Becky.

__

— Ciekawe czemu — prychnął demon.

__

— Prawda? Sastiel się nie umywa — zaśmiał się, ignorując cichy głosik w głowie, by bardziej się już nie pogrążać. — Myślę, że Chuck po prostu skończył pisanie za wcześnie, żeby fani dobrze cię poznali. Inaczej pewnie shipowaliby cię ze mną bardziej aktywnie. I z Samem. I zdecydowanie z Castielem, po tej całej akcji z Czyśćcem. — Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż instynktownie próbował przytulić się jeszcze bardziej do Crowleya. Aż cicho warknął na myśl, że miałby go komuś oddać. A warcząca omega nie była czymś częstym.

__

— Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem zainteresowany ani twoim bratem, ani twoim aniołkiem — uspokoił go Crowley, mając nadzieję, że dobrze zinterpretował złość Deana.

__

— Dobrze — warknął jeszcze odrobinę. — Oni mają siebie, ty jesteś _mój_ — powiedział, znacząc go nosem swoim zapachem. Zawsze ten przypływ zaborczości mógł zgonić na hormony… a może właśnie nimi był on spowodowany?

__

Crowley odrobinę się zapowietrzył, ale okazało się, że i on mógł mieć swoją mantrę. Brzmiała ona: _To tylko jego hormony, to tylko jego hormony_.

__

— Mam nadzieję, że te całe hormony szybko się ogarną — Dean westchnął przeciągle, zdenerwowany na samego siebie. — Nienawidzę się nie kontrolować.

__

— Ani się obejrzysz i będziesz miał wszystko pod kontrolą — zapewnił go Crowley. — Będziesz o siebie dbał, dobrze się odżywiał i brał wszystkie suplementy, to na pewno szybko się wszystko unormuje.

__

Demon przeciągnął się na łóżku, rozciągając się jak rozgwiazda i wydając z siebie pomruk zadowolenia, po czym rozłożył się na łóżku i westchnął głęboko. Koszulka podjechała mu nieco w górę, ale nie był tego nawet świadom.

__

— Dzisiaj ja robię śniadanie tobie — oznajmił Deanowi.

__

— Mhm — mruknął, jeszcze raz przejeżdżając policzkiem pod jego podbródkiem. Skoro to, że Crowley nosił na sobie jego zapach, uspokajało jego wewnętrzną omegę, to dlaczego miałby sobie tego odmówić? — A przyniesiesz mi je do łóżka? — zapytał, próbując szczęścia.

__

— Jeszcze czego — odparł Crowley, ale wiedział, że Dean wcale nie zamierzał podnieść się do śniadania. A tak naprawdę demon i tak od początku planował przynieść mu śniadanie do łóżka. — Jakieś specjalne życzenia?

__

— Oczywiście — Uśmiechnął się Dean. — Chcę naleśniki z bitą śmietaną, brzoskwiniami i truskawkami… Zrobisz mi? — poprosił, patrząc na niego niemal tak dobrze, jak Sammy, kiedy ten czegoś chciał. — Proszę?

__

Crowley wywrócił oczami, po czym spontanicznie pocałował Deana w policzek i wstał z łóżka. Omega nie zareagował w żaden sposób na pocałunek, ale demon i tak trzepnął się w myślach w głowę.

__

— I sok gruszkowy! — dodał Dean, zagrzebując się na powrót w pościeli i przytulając do poduszki, na której wcześniej leżał Crowley.

__

— Weź leki — powiedział jeszcze Crowley nim Dean zdążył doszczętnie zakopać się w pościeli i podał mu opakowanie oraz szklankę z wodą, które stały na stoliku nocnym.

__

— Tak, tak — odpowiedział, posłusznie połykając pierwszą tabletkę. Potrząsnął drugim pudełkiem leków. — A to kazał mi brać przy posiłku, co tłumaczę, oznacza, że nie na pusty żołądek.

__

Dean został w sypialni, a Crowley, rozespany, w pomiętych ciuchach, udał się do kuchni, żeby przygotować najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Wykorzystał też ten moment samotności, żeby przemyśleć wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczoru.

__

Po informacjach, jakie uzyskali od lekarza, na pewno zmianie ulegnie ich relacja. Przynajmniej do czasu aż Dean wydobrzeje, będą musieli przestać ze sobą otwarcie flirtować. Crowley będzie musiał znaleźć w ciągu dnia czas, żeby przygotować dla niego posiłki i spędzać z nim czas jako alfa, a jednocześnie nie zaniedbać swoich obowiązków.

__

Kontynuował dalej rozmyślania, kiedy udał się błyskawicznie do Hiszpanii po truskawki i brzoskwinie. Lekarz wprawdzie powiedział, że Dean nie powinien zostawać sam, ale kiedy wrócił po dziesięciu minutach, ten nadal drzemał zawinięty w pościel. Demon spokojnie poszedł przygotować śniadanie.

__

Postanowił znaleźć w Internecie odpowiednią dietę, żeby Dean na pewno nie miał żadnych niedoborów w związku ze swoim detoksem od inhibitorów. Może nawet powinni wprowadzić jakiś delikatny reżim treningowy…? Chociaż to musieliby skonsultować z lekarzem podczas następnej wizyty.

__

Tymczasem Crowley zaplanował, że będzie pracował na kanapie w gabinecie, siedząc na niej razem z Deanem, żeby w ciągu dnia zapewniać mu jak najwięcej bliskości alfy. W nocy będzie brał dokumenty ze sobą do łóżka i pracował, cały czas przytulając śpiącego omegę. Jego towarzystwo w czasie spotkań z demonami nie będzie stanowiło problemu. Na najbliższe tygodnie będzie musiał jedynie oddelegować tortury, gdyż nie chciał, aby mężczyzna je obserwował.

__

Z gotowym śniadaniem dla Deana i dwiema szklankami soku gruszkowego Crowley udał się do sypialni. Położył tacę na stoliku nocnym i ostrożnie dotknął ramienia drzemiącego mężczyzny.

__

— Śniadanie gotowe, śpiochu — obudził go.

__

Dean zamruczał i wciąż jeszcze nie będąc świadomym swoich czynów, objął Crowleya jedną ręką za szyję i pocałował go lekko w usta.

__

— Mmm, jesteś najlepszym alfą, alfo — mruknął, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic przewrócił się na drugi bok, znów przytulił poduszkę i poszedł spać dalej.

__

To było zdecydowanie nieoczekiwane. Absolutnie nieprzewidywalne. Crowley nie powinien być zdumiony; w końcu Dean regularnie robił rzeczy, których nie można było przewidzieć. A mimo to takiego pocałunku się po prostu nie spodziewał.

__

— Dean? — zapytał cicho, ponownie trącając go w ramię. — Dean? Co to było przed chwilą? — dodał, kiedy Dean spojrzał na niego złowieszczo jednym okiem spod kołdry.

__

— Jeszcze nie — odpowiedział Dean, nie mając jeszcze kontroli nad gramatyką, i ukrył twarz w poduszce. — Świat jest zły, łóżko dobre, pachnie ładnie.

__

— Dean — powtórzył Crowley już nieco spanikowanym głosem. Czy naprawdę Dean nie był świadomy tego, co przed chwilą zrobił? — Nie idź spać. Musimy porozmawiać. — Mimo że wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Wcale nie miał ochoty usłyszeć, że to wina hormonów, zarówno pocałunek, jak i komplement.

__

Dean mruknął coś niezrozumiale, ale po chwili usiadł, przykrywając swoje nogi kołdrą.

__

— Wiem… ‘Praszam, zwykle nie mam problemów ze wstawianiem — powiedział, przeciągając się, a potem zrzucił z siebie kołdrę. — Mmm, śniadanko! Porozmawiamy po śniadaniu, ‘kay?

__

Kiedy Dean radośnie poddał się konsumpcji śniadania, Crowley usiadł obok niego na łóżku, oniemiały, trzymając w dłoni zapomnianą szklankę soku. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że omega pocałował go nieświadomie i zupełnie nie pamiętał, że to zrobił.

__

_Może to i dobrze_ — pomyślał. Lepiej dla nich obu, żeby nie było między nimi tak niezręcznej sytuacji. Już i tak za wiele między nimi się wydarzyło.

__

— To nic pilnego — powiedział zatem i napił się soku.

__

— Na pewno? — upewnił się, a potem wrócił do pochłaniania pysznych naleśników. Gdy skończył, wytarł usta i z uśmiechem pocałował Crowleya w policzek. — Dziękuję. Jesteś najlepszy.

__

— Yhm — odparł słabo Crowley, po czym zabrał od Deana naczynia oraz sztućce i na miękkich nogach zaniósł je do kuchni. Szybko wstawił je do zmywarki i obrócił się, by wrócić do sypialni.

__

Wpadł na Deana. A ten od razu owinął się wokół jego pasa, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

__

— Co będziemy dzisiaj robić? — zapytał, przewidując, że Crowley nie spuści go dzisiaj z oczu.

__

— Ty odpoczywasz, najlepiej ze mną w gabinecie. Dzisiaj mam trochę papierkowej roboty, więc będę mógł posiedzieć z tobą na kanapie — zaproponował, po czym dodał szybko: — Jeśli oczywiście będziesz miał na to ochotę. — Objął go swobodnie ramieniem w pasie. — A teraz możesz zająć prysznic, a potem dołącz do mnie w gabinecie.

__

Zawahał się przez moment.

__

— Mogę mieć prośbę? — zapytał nerwowo.

__

— Oczywiście! — zareagował entuzjastycznie Dean, a po chwili dodał: — Tak długo, jak jest ona realna.

__

— Czy możesz nie zamykać się w łazience od wewnątrz? Albo zostawić lekko uchylone drzwi… Wiem, że równie dobrze mógłbym je wyważyć, jakby coś się stało. Ale wiesz. Chodzi o ideę — wytłumaczył się. To była rzeczywiście głupia prośba.

__

— Um… Do tej pory też się nie zamykałem — przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. — Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem? Przecież jesteśmy tu tylko my dwaj. To nie tak, że będziesz potrzebował pilnie skorzystać i zignorujesz, że tam jestem — zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc po szyi.

__

Crowley zaczerwienił się na myśl o tym, że kiedy Dean robił sobie dobrze pod prysznicem, to drzwi do łazienki były cały czas otwarte.

__

— To dobrze — uśmiechnął się. — Idę do pracy.

__

— Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę — obiecał Dean i poszedł do sypialni po swoje ubrania, a potem do przylegającej do niej łazienki.

__

Pod prysznicem musiał stoczyć kolejną wewnętrzną debatę na temat tego, co mu wypada, a co nie. Konkretnie chodziło o to, czy wypada mu pieprzyć się palcami myśląc o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, którego jego hormony uznały za idealnego partnera.

__

Wygrało zadowalanie się do obrazu Crowleya, bo przecież to nie tak, że ten kiedykolwiek się dowie. A każdemu gra inny kościół, nie ma co się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać.

__

Natomiast kiedy Dean w spokoju szczotkował zęby, nagle dotarło do niego, że Crowley mógł go wczoraj źle odebrać. I poza rozmową o wąchaniu, którą był zdeterminowany odbyć i w końcu przemówić mu do rozumu — przecież ten debil nie mógł na poważnie myśleć, że prawie go zgwałcił! — porozmawiają też o tym. I oczywiście o czymkolwiek innym ten będzie chciał.

__

Aż pokręcił głową na to, jak rozmowny zrobił się przez tę całą emeryturę. Ale czemu nie? Jak szaleć, to szaleć.

__

Powąchał jeszcze swoje nadgarstki i pachy, a nawet wygiął się na tyle, by sprawdzić kolana i stopy. Wolał mieć pewność, że nie będzie pachniał seksem czy podnieceniem ani czymkolwiek, co mogłoby sprowokować Crowleya. Nie chciał go niepotrzebnie stresować.

__

Uznając swój zapach za wystarczająco „czysty” — delikatnego śladu po tym, co zrobił, nie udało mu się zmyć nawet podczas pięciu dokładnych myć, jakie sobie zaserwował — wyszedł z łazienki, obiecując sobie kupić mydło absorbujące zapach.

__

— Przepraszam, że tak długo — powiedział, wchodząc do gabinetu.

__

Demon siedział na kanapie i czekał aż omega skończy prysznic. Najchętniej poprosiłby go o mycie się przy całkowicie otwartych drzwiach, ale wiedział, że będą nierozłączni przez następne dni i Dean musiał mieć chociaż odrobinę prywatności, nawet jeśli tylko w trakcie prysznica. Jego hormony z pewnością buzowały pod skórą i kabina prysznicowa była realnie jedynym miejscem, gdzie mógłby sobie ulżyć.

__

Kiedy (emerytowany) łowca wszedł do pokoju, Crowley poczuł jedynie zapach mydła i szamponu oraz niepodważalny aromat Deana. Dopiero kiedy omega usiadł obok niego na kanapie, dało się wyczuć bardzo subtelny zapach masturbacji. Tym razem się na to przygotował i był w stanie powstrzymać chęć rzucenia się na niego, ale nie dał rady zapanować nad tym, żeby głębiej wciągnąć ten zapach w płuca.

__

— Przepraszam — powiedział od razu Dean, kiedy się do niego przytulał. — Nie jestem w stanie z tego zrezygnować, a zwykłe mydło… cóż, nie daje rady — zaśmiał się nerwowo, zadowolony, że jego zdecydowanie czerwona twarz znajdowała się teraz poza zasięgiem wzroku Crowleya, ukryta pod jego brodą.

__

Jego wewnętrzna omega zażądała, by po tak dokładnym myciu znów zaczął pachnieć jak jego alfa, dlatego wczepił się w Crowleya mocno.

__

— Nic się nie stało, to zrozumiałe, że tego potrzebujesz — Crowley objął go niepewnie. Trzymał go w ramionach, ale sam nie inicjował dodatkowego kontaktu. — To jeden z tych aspektów, przy których nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc — zażartował, choć wiedział, że stąpał po grząskim gruncie.

__

— Zawsze mógłbyś dać mi fotel do łazienki albo oddać drzwi do gościnnego, a mój przyjaciel wibrator pomógłby mi za ciebie. Branie go pod prysznic mogłoby nie skończyć się najlepiej — odpowiedział Dean szybciej niż pomyślał, co tak naprawdę mówił. Z drugiej strony, on i Crowley nie mieli wcześniej zbyt wielu tematów tabu (jeśli jakieś w ogóle, poza kilkoma sekretami). Więc ta wypowiedź była raczej jego normalną częścią charakteru, a nie czymś… nowym. Zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

__

— Mogę ci nawet zrobić nową łazienkę z wypasioną wanną, w której będziesz mógł bezpiecznie i stabilnie sobie ulżyć — zaproponował Crowley, starając się zachować w miarę normalny ton. Rozchwiane hormony, niezapowiedziane pocałunki, masturbacja pod prysznicem; to wszystko na raz stanowiło mieszankę iście wybuchową, ale były to zjawiska normalne, zważywszy na to, jaki odwyk przeżywał organizm Deana.

__

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale raczej chodziło mi o ograniczenie kontaktu z wodą — powiedział, przewracając oczami. — Śluz się zmywa, a to nie sprzyja przyjemności — Wzruszył ramionami, śmiejąc się cicho. Wyjątkowo cieszyło go, że potrafił powiedzieć coś takiego do Crowleya nie czując żadnej reakcji organizmu. Prawie, jakby był w tej chwili sobą. — A wannę już i tak masz wypasioną.

__

— Co tylko sobie życzysz — obiecał Crowley, sięgając po papiery, które przygotował sobie wcześniej na stoliku obok kanapy.

__

— Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? — zasugerował jeszcze Dean. — Och, i ten. Jestem dumny, że bez problemu mnie powąchałeś.

__

Crowley poczuł ukłucie w żołądku. Starał się być dyskretny, ale niektórych reakcji nie dało się do końca opanować.

__

— Przepraszam — powiedział odruchowo, krzywiąc się.

__

— Za co? — zdziwił się Dean. Odsunął się od niego trochę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Złapał jego dłoń i przyłożył do swojego serca. — Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, rozumiesz? Nie jestem gazem szlachetnym, nie ubędzie mnie od tego, że się sztachniesz.

__

Crowley nie wiedział, co miał na to odpowiedzieć. Pokiwał jedynie głową, zdezorientowany tą całą sytuacją.

__

— Zapomniałem, o czym chciałem porozmawiać — powiedział, choć nie była to prawda, ale nie zamierzał teraz oznajmiać Deanowi, że ten pocałował go przed śniadaniem.

__

— Nic nie szkodzi, kumplu — odpowiedział Dean. — W takim razie możemy porozmawiać o tym, o czym chciałbym ja. Nie podoba mi się, że boisz się mnie wąchać. Wiem. Nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić… ale powiedz mi: skąd będziesz wiedzieć, że coś mnie na przykład boli? Chyba nie sądzisz, że ci o tym powiem? — prychnął. — Nazywam się Winchester. Może mógłbyś spróbować? Tym razem na przykład nadgarstek, a nie szyję?

__

Crowley opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, w których cały czas trzymał nieruszony plik dokumentów. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby zacząć wąchać Deana, nawet jego nadgarstek. Udało mu się zapanować nad reakcjami swojego ciała, kiedy omega wyszedł spod prysznica, ale nie chciał kusić losu.

__

— Miałbym nadzieję, że powiesz mi, jeśli coś będzie nie tak — skontrował słabo.

__

— Crowley… wiem, że sobie teraz nie ufasz. Ale ja ci ufam. Czy to nie może ci wystarczyć? — zapytał, a w oczach zaszkliły mu się łzy.

__

Westchnął, nieco zrezygnowany. Bardzo doceniał zapał i zaufanie Deana, ale cała sytuacja była dla niego trudna. Nie miał pojęcia, które reakcje omegi były spowodowane huśtawkami nastrojów, a które były prawdziwe. Tego samego nie wiedział na swój temat.

__

Jednak załzawione oczy Deana nakłoniły go do tego, by westchnął i zapytał:

__

— Co proponujesz?

__

— Zacząć od tego, żebyś spróbował powąchać mój nadgarstek? Nie musisz z bliska… — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że Crowley się zgodzi. Jego omega bardzo chciałaby pachnieć demonem. — Jeśli ci się uda, to możesz nawet mnie oznaczyć, hm?

__

Demon chwycił delikatnie zaoferowany nadgarstek i przyjrzał mu się, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Spojrzał na Deana pytająco i kiedy ten pokiwał głową, Crowley powoli i ostrożnie, jakby obchodził się z porcelaną, zbliżył nos do gładkiej skóry.

__

Starał się nie dotykać go jakoś szczególnie, na razie tylko chłonąć zapach, ale odważył się delikatnie przejechać czubkiem nosa po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka. Sekundę później odsunął od siebie dłoń omegi i pozwolił mu ją zabrać.

__

— I co, nie było tak strasznie? — zaśmiał się, zabierając swoją dłoń. Omega zamruczała w jego wnętrzu, ale nie pozwolił temu mruczeniu wydostać się na zewnątrz. Miał ochotę poprosić go o to, by sam mógł go oznaczyć, ale bał się, że go spłoszy. — Porozmawiamy jeszcze czy wolisz później?

__

— Możemy porozmawiać — powiedział Crowley. Nieco kręciło mu się w głowie od tego wszystkiego. Jego alfa była zachwycona tym, że oznaczyła zapachem swoją omegę i chciała jeszcze, domagała się ocierania się policzkami o jego policzki, zostawiania malutkich pocałunków wzdłuż jego przedramienia, jak i bycia oznaczonym zapachem przez omegę.

__

Udało mu się zapanować nad fizyczną reakcją organizmu, a Dean nie musiał wiedzieć, że w jego głowie szalała w tej chwili burza.

__

— Wczoraj u lekarza, kiedy powiedział o tej rui… Mogłeś źle odebrać moje oburzenie — powiedział niezręcznie. Nie czuł się tak gadatliwy jak ostatnio. Szczerze mówiąc, nie czuł też dużej potrzeby bycia przytulonym, prawie wcale jej nie czuł. Jedynym, czego żądał jego instynkt w tej chwili, było pokrycie Crowleya swoim zapachem, by wszystkie inne omegi wiedziały, że był zajęty.

__

A tego, oczywiście, nie mógł zrobić.

__

— Nie zareagowałem tak dlatego, że doktorek zasugerował _ciebie jako mojego partnera. Chodziło… No tak ogólnie o wszystko. A poza tym, kto by się nie zdenerwował w takiej sytuacji._

____

— Rozumiem, Dean — powiedział Crowley uspokajająco. Chciał go dotknąć, ale powstrzymał się, postanawiając pozwalać Deanowi na inicjację kontaktu fizycznego. — Nigdy nie spędziłeś z nikim rui. To zrozumiałe, że nie chcesz jej spędzić z kimś, a tym bardziej z alfą takim jak ja.

____

— Alfą takim jak ty?! — oburzył się Dean, odruchowo chwytając go za rękę. — Chyba zwariowałeś! Dobrze sądziłem, że muszę ci to wyjaśnić porządnie. Nie powinienem tak reagować, to nie mogło być zbyt miłe. Twojemu instynktowi też musiało się nie podobać, że omega, którą się zaopiekowałeś, uznała cię za nieodpowiedniego partnera… Instynkt jest głupi.

____

Westchnął, zbierając myśli.

____

— Nie mogę za bardzo mówić o tym, co czuję i sądzę _teraz_ , wiadomo. Ale Crowley, _zanim_ odstawiłem te cholerne leki, ufałem ci na tyle, by to _u ciebie zamieszkać_ w czasie, gdy będę… dochodził do siebie — dokończył z braku lepszych słów. — Jasne. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie aż tak źle, że nie będę mógł rozróżnić co myślę ja, a czego chce moja omega. Ale wiedziałem, że będę bardziej… _podatny_ i będę potrzebował bezpiecznego miejsca. Wybrałem _ciebie_. Czy moje zaufanie chociaż trochę się dla ciebie liczy? — spytał słabo.

____

— Oczywiście, że się liczy — powiedział cicho Crowley, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Nic tego nie zmienia.

____

— Więc zaufaj mi — poprosił, gładząc kciukiem jego policzek. — Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. To kurde nie tak, że pojawiłeś się w moim życiu i o, jesteś moim przyjacielem. _Obaj_ o tym zdecydowaliśmy. Co było szaleństwem. Jesteś demonem, _Królem_ Piekła, a ja łowcą — cholernym _Winchesterem_. Powinniśmy być wrogami albo przynajmniej się mocno nie lubić, ale mimo tego jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chociaż, cholera, nie było łatwo tego dokonać. Ufam ci własnym życiem, nawet nie wiesz ile razy Sammy nazywał mnie przez to naiwnym idiotą… Myślisz, że kłóciłbym się z nim dla byle kogo?

____

— Nie oszukujmy się, bardzo długo byliśmy wrogami i wiesz o tym. Nie wiem, ile razy chciałeś mnie zabić — prychnął Crowley, ale jego głos był ciepły, jak wspominał stare dobre czasy.

____

— Ale już nie jesteśmy, a to się liczy — odparł prosto.

____

— Nawet nie wiem szczerze mówiąc, w którym miejscu przestałem być twoim wrogiem. Nie wiem, kiedy zmieniła się relacja między nami — zastanowił się Crowley.

____

— Kiedy zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Kiedy sobie zaufaliśmy. Data nie jest ważna.

____

— I dziękuję, że nazywasz mnie mianem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie sądziłem, że nim dla ciebie jestem — dodał jeszcze Crowley, wzruszony.

____

— Jesteś. Poza tym, tylko nie mów Samowi, bo będzie zazdrosny. — Puścił mu oczko. — Jesteś również najlepszym alfą, jakiego znam. A znam całkiem sporo alf — dodał, bojąc się, że Crowley zinterpretuje to jako „jesteś lepszy od mojego ojca”. A umówmy się, nie było trudno być lepszym od niego. — Tak długo, jak na to zasługują, to szanujesz każdego, niezależnie od ich statusu. Jeśli traktujesz kogoś inaczej, to dlatego, że albo jest gnidą nawet jak na demona, albo kimś, kto sam siebie nie szanuje.

____

_Z wyjątkiem twojego brata_ — chciał podpowiedzieć Crowley, bo wydawało mu się, że ten zapomniał o tym, że Sam też był alfą. Może nie uwzględniał w tym porównaniu brata ze względu na ich pokrewieństwo. Jednak nic nie powiedział. Miło było chociaż przez moment czuć się najlepszą alfą w oczach Deana. Nawet jeśli to nie do końca prawda i nawet, jeśli mówiła to rozchwiana emocjonalnie omega. Wciąż sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

____

Dean zastanowił się chwilę, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Bo na dobrą sprawę, cokolwiek mógł dodać, dotyczyło stricte jego, a nie omeg ogółem… Z drugiej strony. Przecież od początku chodziło o jego opinię?

____

— Kiedy wchodziliśmy do baru albo szliśmy powyć do księżyca gdzie indziej, to bez zbędnego udawania, że mam coś na sobie, kładłeś mi rękę na karku. Widziałem to i mogłem cię powstrzymać za każdym razem. A zamiast tego robiłem dokładnie to samo. I nigdy nie byłeś zły, że omega na inhibitorach znaczy cię zapachem. Stanowiliśmy drużynę, stanowimy drużynę, i pilnujemy siebie nawzajem. Ze swoją omegą też stanowiłbyś drużynę i traktował ją co najmniej tak dobrze, jak mnie — dodał, chociaż na sercu zaciskała mu się mentalna pięść, a jego instynkt wrzeszczał na samą myśl, że Crowley mógłby należeć do innej omegi.

____

Nie chciał tego mówić, ale jego alfa najbardziej by chciała, żeby to Dean był jego omegą. I Crowley nie potrafił się ze swoją alfą nie zgodzić.

____

Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa.

____

— Nie mam wątpliwości, że gdybym spędził swoją ruję z tobą, to w jej czasie czułbym się chciany i bezpieczny. Że zadbałbyś o mnie najlepiej jak potrafisz. Tak, jak dbasz o mnie teraz! Wiem, że nie masz ochoty spędzać swojego dnia na byciu moją osobistą przytulanką. Kto by tego chciał. Ale robisz to, bo się o mnie troszczysz.

____

— Może zapytaj mnie, czy mam ochotę zamiast decydować za mnie — obruszył się nieco demon. — Czy w którymkolwiek momencie dałem ci do zrozumienia, że nie mam ochoty na cokolwiek, co robimy? — zapytał miękko, próbując opanować drżenie głosu. — Jeśli tak, to przepraszam.

____

— Nie… Ale bycie moją przytulanką w końcu ci się znudzi. Nie jestem zbyt fascynujący. Uroczy, tak, seksowny, tak, wspaniały? Oczywiście — zaśmiał się. — Ale nie na tyle, żeby Król Piekła chciał spędzić kilka tygodni tylko na przytulaniu mnie. — Przewrócił oczami. — Ale nie próbuj zmienić tematu!

____

— Nie próbuję — burknął demon. — Po prostu nie lubię, jak ktoś za mnie zakłada, jakie mam zdanie na dany temat. Ty tego też nie lubisz, więc powinieneś to rozumieć. — Westchnął, po czym zrobił gest ręką. — Kontynuuj.

____

— Przepraszam, masz rację — przyznał, a potem poprosił: — Uwierz mi. Poza omegami, które wolą inne omegi, każda omega byłaby szczęśliwa mogąc spędzić z tobą ruję... pod warunkiem, że z kimś by ją spędzić chciała. A ja nie chcę. Zresztą nawet, gdybym był z kimś, to nie podobałby mi się pomysł spędzenia tego czasu z kimś tylko dlatego, że lekarz tak kazał. I nigdy, nigdy, po prostu _nigdy_ , nie chciałbym cię skrzywdzić, wykorzystując do takiego celu. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny, nie chcę stracić cię jako mojego przyjaciela.

____

Crowley ponownie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu milczał. Jakby pozwolił swoim ustom się otworzyć, a swojemu umysłowi formułować słowa, powiedziałby, że nie interesowała go żadna inna omega, tylko ta, która siedziała przed nim. I, jeśli wierzyć słowom Deana, była jedyną omegą, której realnie nie interesowało spędzenie z nim rui.

____

Cóż. Crowley chyba miał pecha.

____

— I jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, dla _twojego_ instynktu — dodał i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Gdy je otworzył, te niemal lśniły. — Jesteś najlepszym alfą, alfo. — powiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  Crowley zamarł, kompletnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować. — Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże ci uspokoić swojego alfę, bo też nie miałeś ostatnio z nim lekko, jak mogę się domyślić — westchnął Dean, w końcu puszczając jego dłoń. Alfa uznał, że to niedopowiedzenie tysiąclecia. Omega przytulił się do jego boku plecami, samemu kładąc ręce demona na swoim pasie i bawiąc się jego palcami. — I mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że gdyby nasza relacja i moje przekonania na to pozwalały, to spędziłbym z tobą ruję bez wahania. Naprawdę jesteś najlepszym alfą… I nie wątpię, że w łóżku też jesteś najlepszy — zaśmiał się, próbując trochę rozładować napięcie.

____

— Cóż, nie mi to oceniać, ale nie mam sobie wiele do zarzucenia — zażartował Crowley, z ulgą przyjmując zmianę nastroju. Objął gomocniej ramieniem, zadowolony z takiej bliskości. Wciąż nie sądził, by Dean do końca wiedział, co mówił na temat alf, ale ta intymność i komplement obudziły coś ciepłego w sercu demona. Co samo w sobie było już dostatecznie szokujące.

____

— Jest chyba tylko jedna rzecz, w której ssałbyś w czasie rui — dodał po chwili Dean. — W odmawianiu. Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żebyś odmówił omedze, z którą byś był.

____

_Jakbyś to ty był moją omegą, to po co miałbym ci czegokolwiek odmawiać?_ — zapytała alfa Crowleya przekornie, całkowicie świadoma, że Dean nie należał do niej i zapewne nigdy nie będzie.

____

— Poczekaj, aż ja będę przechodził chuć. To też, szczerze mówiąc, nic przyjemnego. Potrafię być wtedy bardzo przekonujący.

____

— Powiedziałeś to, jakbym miał ci z nią pomóc — powiedział Dean, kręcąc głową. — Ale podejrzewam, że tak. W ogóle trudno ci się odmawia, a co dopiero… W zasadzie, to kiedy się jej mniej więcej spodziewasz? — zapytał, będąc świadomym zarówno tego, że chucie nie są tak regularne jak ruje, jak i tego, że wtedy też będzie musiał się stąd wynieść.

____

— Oczywiście, że nie będę oczekiwać od ciebie pomocy w chuci — powiedział twardo Crowley, sztywniejąc. — W najgorszym wypadku po prostu będziesz przez kilka dni sam.

____

— Przecież wiem — odpowiedział. Jego omega krzyczała, a i on sam nagle przestraszył się, że Crowley spędzi swoją chuć z kimś… Teraz miał wrażenie, że złamałoby mu to serce. Nie mógł powstrzymać zapachu dyskomfortu i lekkiego strachu.

____

— Przywrócę wtedy pokój gościnny, chyba że poprosisz mnie o to szybciej — powiedział demon. — I zlikwiduję drzwi, żeby wyjście mnie nie kusiło. Może poproszę cię też o narysowanie pułapki Salomona, żebym nie mógł się stamtąd uwolnić — kontynuował Crowley, jakby to było coś całkowicie normalnego. Dean aż odwrócił się w jego ramionach, ale tylko na tyle, by na niego spojrzeć.

____

— W sensie… Mam tutaj zostać?

____

— Nie wiem czy będziesz chciał u mnie tak długo zostać — Teraz Crowleyowi zrobiło się głupio, że zaczął snuć plany na swoją chuć tak, jakby Dean na pewno miał tu być. — Nastawiam się na najbliższą chuć za około dwa do trzech miesięcy.

____

— To po mojej rui — wypalił Dean, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. — Moja ruja będzie za trzydzieści osiem dni i... — Spojrzał na zegarek na ścianie, bo tak, ruje były aż tak regularne. — jakieś siedem godzin… Nie sądziłem, że chcesz, żebym tutaj był w jej czasie?

____

Demon wzruszył ramionami.

____

— Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Ja ci już wcześniej mówiłem, że możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak tylko masz ochotę. Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci tę ruję ułatwić — obiecał. — Oczywiście bez naruszania twojej prywatności.

____

Zdążył już sprawę przemyśleć i przeprowadzić dokładne wyszukiwanie w Internecie i miał przygotowaną listę kroków, które podejmie, jeśli Dean zdecyduje się zostać u niego na czas rui.

____

— Ja… Naprawdę? — Odwrócił się już całkowicie w jego ramionach, przy okazji przemieszczając z kanapy na jego kolana i opierając o niego rękami. — Jesteś pewien? Słyszałeś lekarza, będzie trzeba mnie sprawdzać… Zawsze mogę wrócić do bunkra na kilka dni i poprosić o to Castiela, nie musisz tego robić. To na pewno nie będzie dla ciebie komfortowe, bo wierz mi — nie będzie mnie obchodziło coś takiego, jak ubranie i wiem, że będę błagał cię, żebyś mi pomógł. Jesteś pewien?

____

— Jestem pewien — zapewnił demon, przypominając sobie o silnych inhibitorach, o których czytał w Internecie, specjalnie zaprojektowanych dla alf, które chciały pozostać niewzruszone w trakcie rui swojego partnera. — Jeśli będziesz chciał, to oczywiście odstawię cię do bunkra, ale myślę, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

____

— Ufam ci, Crowley — przypomniał mu, a jego oczy iskrzyły szczęściem. — I szczerze mówiąc, to lepiej czuję się z perspektywą ciebie widzącego mnie w tej sytuacji niż Sama albo Casa.

____

— Twój brat na pewno miał już okazję widzieć cię w rui i pewnie w jakimś stopniu cię wspierał.

____

— Nigdy! — zaprzeczył Dean. — Widziałem go kilka razy w chuci, i Crowley: zapomnij o pułapce na demony i znikaniu drzwi; ale on mnie w rui nigdy. Zawsze wynajmowałem sobie trochę lepszy pokój na ten czas, napychałem szafki batonikami i butelkami wody i… Niezbyt przyjemnie, ale nie najgorzej spędzałem te dwa dni. Zawsze samemu. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Byłem na silnych inhibitorach, więc moje ruje nie były intensywne… tak jakby prawie ich nie było. W zasadzie… trochę się teraz boję — przyznał cicho. — Nawet nie pamiętam swojej prawdziwej rui, takiej bez leków.

____

Crowley bezwiednie pogładził go dłonią po twarzy.

____

— Będzie dobrze. Będziesz miał tu opiekę zgodnie z zaleceniami lekarza i do tego czasu już twoje hormony powinny się uregulować — uspokoił go. — A jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to zabiorę cię do lekarza. — Zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Pytanie?

____

— Jakie? — odpowiedział automatycznie.

____

— Miałeś w ogóle kiedykolwiek ruję bez leków? Czy twój lekarz zapisał ci leki zaraz po tym, jak się okazało, że jesteś omegą?

____

— Um… okazało się, że jestem omegą, kiedy dostałem pierwszej rui? Nie zorientowałem się wcześniej — odpowiedział, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Było naprawdę ciężko pominąć objawy dojrzewania, a on to zrobił. Nigdy nie zagrzał wystarczająco dużo czasu w żadnej szkole, by uczestniczyć w zajęciach odnośnie ABO, a poza tym, z tego co dowiedział się później, dojrzał bardzo szybko. Zarówno jeśli chodziło o jego wiek, jak i to, ile czasu minęło od początku do pierwszej rui… Zresztą, kiedy spodziewał się zostania omegą, John szybko gasił go słowami, żeby się nie wygłupiał, bo _jego syn_ na pewno będzie alfą.

____

— Z tego co wiem, to pierwsza ruja po dojrzewaniu jest wyjątkowo intensywna — podsunął Crowley.

____

— Powiedziałem, że nie pamiętam swojej rui bez leków i to prawda — powiedział prosto. — Pamiętam tylko, że ojciec zamknął mnie w pokoju motelowym, a świadomość odzyskałem dopiero kilka dni później? Nie miałem niczego, a jakoś sobie poradziłem i przeżyłem, więc nie mogło być _aż tak_ źle. — Wzruszył ramionami.

____

Alfa Crowleya zaszamotała się, próbując się uwolnić i zamordować tego, kto skrzywdził jej omegę. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu widok nastoletniego Deana, samego w pokoju hotelowym, zamkniętego od zewnątrz bez wibratora, bez niczego, co omegi potrzebują, by przetrwać ruję. Wyobraził sobie jego przerażenie, kiedy tracił świadomość, jego ciało buntowało się przeciwko niemu, a on kompletnie nie wiedział, co robić.

____

Postanowił po raz kolejny, że nie dopuści do tego, by jakakolwiek trauma spotkała Deana przy najbliższej rui.

____

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że warczał, a Dean zesztywniał w jego ramionach.

____

— Cro… Crowley? — pisnął po jeszcze dłuższej chwili Dean, próbując się choć trochę rozluźnić. — Dlaczego warczysz?

____

— Skoro twój ojciec miał takie _genialne_ podejście, to czemu od razu nie kazał ci zapisać takich inhibitorów, które kompletnie blokują ruję? — warknął sarkastycznie, ignorując pytanie Deana. Teraz nawet nie próbował uciszyć warczenia.

____

— Bo mu się to nie opłacało — odpowiedział Dean, przygryzając wargę. Jeśli teraz Crowley warczał… — Możesz się trochę uspokoić? Wyjaśnię ci, jeśli przestaniesz tak bardzo warczeć, dobrze?

____

Całą siłą woli demon zmusił się, żeby opanować warczenie. Cały czas bulgotało ono cicho w jego gardle, ale teraz bardziej przypominało ciche buczenie. Miał jednak przeczucie, że za chwilę nie będzie w stanie w ogóle go opanować.

____

— Kiedyś polowaliśmy na grupę wampirów. Skubańce zawsze zniuchały, że jesteśmy blisko i przenosiły gniazdo. Tak przez cały rok, aż do mojej rui. Ich przywódca nie mógł się oprzeć chęci przerżnięcia syna Johna Winchestera… i tak wpadli. — Wzruszył ramionami, ponownie odwracając się do Crowleya plecami i opierając o niego. Starał się oddychać spokojnie i choć trochę powstrzymać zapach zranienia, które czuł za każdym razem, gdy wspominał ten okres swojego życia. Chyba nikt nie chciałby być dla ojca tylko przynętą. — Kiedy indziej moja ruja wypadła w pełnię. Wystarczył krótki spacer i zabiliśmy sześć wilkołaków. To znaczy ojciec zabił… ja byłem bardziej zainteresowany próbami przerżnięcia ich — przyznał ze wstydem, drżąc na samo wspomnienie. — Ale uratowaliśmy przynajmniej kilka istnień. Dlatego nie opłacało się kupować mi nielegalnych inhibitorów.

____

Crowley zacisnął mocno powieki i przygryzł dolną wargę z całej siły, żeby powstrzymać warczenie. Wiedział, że jego złość nie pomoże Deanowi w pogodzeniu się ze swoją przeszłością; o ile w ogóle cokolwiek było w stanie mu z tym pomóc.

____

— Twój ojciec — zaczął cicho Crowley, groźnym, niskim głosem. Po brodzie spłynęła mu krew z rozciętej wargi, a gardło miał ściśnięte przez próbujące się wydostać warknięcie. — Twój ojciec — zaczął jeszcze raz, siląc się na spokojny ton. — Był dużo okrutniejszą istotą niż cokolwiek, co wówczas zabiliście. — Przełknął ślinę. — Nie pokuszę się o stwierdzenie, że był kimś gorszym niż ja, bo to by już było nadużycie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jeśli nie sprzedałby swojej duszy, to i tak trafiłby do Piekła. I to do specjalnego miejsca w Piekle.

____

Kiedy skończył mówić, drżały mu ręce, w ustach miał krew, ale postarał się opanować emocje i mocno przycisnął Deana do siebie, wtulając się w niego całym ciałem, starając się wszystkie obietnice bezpieczeństwa przelać w tym jednym uścisku.

____

— Nie jesteś gorszy od mojego ojca. Nie waż się tak myśleć, a co dopiero mówić! — odparł z całym przekonaniem Dean, pozwalając się przytulić, a swojej omedze zacząć mruczeć na tak jasny przejaw opiekuńczości. Wiedział, że przy okazji mogło pomóc to Crowleyowi uspokoić własny instynkt. Przy okazji sam wcisnął się bardziej w demona, szczęśliwy, że ten nie musiał używać swoich organów wewnętrznych. — Poza tym… teraz jestem z tobą, Crowley. Jestem z tobą i jestem bezpieczny, nie musisz warczeć. Nie pozwolisz mnie skrzywdzić — westchnął, a brzmiało to trochę dziwnie przez jego coraz głośniejsze mruczenie.

____

Słowa Deana i fizyczny kontakt z nim ostatecznie uspokoiły burzę, jaka się w nim kotłowała i uciszyły warczenie. Starł dłonią krew z ust niezdarnie i jak najszybciej, żeby wrócić do obejmowania omegi.

____

— Oczywiście, kuźwa, że nie pozwolę — burknął jeszcze.

____

Siedzieli tak przytuleni do siebie przez dłuższy czas. Dean mruczał i prawdopodobnie lekko drzemał, ale Crowley nie potrafił się do końca uspokoić, mimo obecności omegi w swoich ramionach.

____

— Chyba wykorzystałem swój limit na poważne rozmowy na następne kilka lat — zaśmiał się Dean niezręcznie, przerywając swój półsen. — A jeszcze muszę zadzwonić do Sama.

____

— Dałeś mu znać, że trafiłeś do szpitala?

____

— Jeszcze nie… — jęknął. — Nie spodoba mu się to.

____

Demon wyciągnął się i sięgnął po telefon Deana, który leżał na stoliku nieopodal. Bez słowa mu go podał.

____

_Wygoogluj sobie: omegasense, skutki odstawienia, 750 mg po wielu latach stosowania. A potem zadzwoń. Tylko się nie denerwuj, bo nic mi nie jest_ — napisał smsa i wysłał go bez zbędnego myślenia. — I nie ma już odwrotu — westchnął, wtulając się z powrotem w ramiona Crowleya.

____

Demon czytał przez ramię wiadomość, którą Dean wysyłał do brata.

____

— A ty sam to wygooglowałeś, że z taką pewnością mu to piszesz? — sarknął. — A co jeśli w wynikach wyjdzie coś, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewasz?

____

Nie chciał mu mówić, że kiedy czekał aż zawołają go do pokoju Deana w szpitalu, to sam googlował skutki odstawienia inhibitorów. Nie konkretnie tych, ale to nie było aż takie ważne w tej sytuacji.

____

— Nie…? — odpowiedział niepewnie Dean. — Ale Sammy potrafi odróżnić prawdziwe informacje od fałszywych, więc nie da się przestraszyć. Zresztą, już i tak za późno. — Wzruszył ramionami, smyrając Crowleya po dłoni. — Zaraz zadzwoni.

____

Jednak Sam nie oddzwonił tak szybko, jak się tego spodziewał.

____

— Pewnie jest zajęty Casem — stwierdził Dean, owijając się jeszcze bardziej ramionami Crowleya. — Normalnie dzwonię do niego dopiero po obiedzie.

____

Wtulił się z powrotem w Crowleya, przymykając oczy i wdychając spokojnie zapach demona.

____

— Crowley? — westchnął Dean, znów na krawędzi snu, ciągle czując zdenerwowanie alfy, choć minęła już dłuższa chwila. — Może chciałbyś oznaczyć mnie swoim zapachem?

____

_Głupie pytanie_ — pomyślał Crowley.

____

— Na pewno tego chcesz? — zapytał jednak.

____

— Mhm — mruknął Dean. — I jeśli mi pozwolisz, to chciałbym odwdzięczyć się tym samym.

____

Nie podnosząc siebie ani Deana, Crowley pochylił się lekko do przodu, jedną ręką odchylił jego głowę nieco w bok i od tyłu potarł nosem i policzkiem o jego policzek, wykonując długi, powolny ruch. Westchnął przy tym głęboko i oblizał wargi, starając się nie dotknąć językiem skóry omegi. Jego alfa zaburczała w zadowoleniu, że oznaczał i chronił swoją własność. _Jesteś mój_ — mówił ten gest bardzo wyraźnie, a on starał się całym sobą tego nie pomyśleć, mimo że jego instynkt widocznie podjął już decyzję na ten temat.

____

Dean zadrżał przy tym na całym ciele, przymykając oczy. Zaczął przy tym mruczeć jeszcze bardziej, a gdy Crowley najwidoczniej był już zadowolony z efektu, odwrócił się minimalnie w jego ramionach. Tak, by móc dotknąć ręką jego szyi. Swojej twarzy w tym momencie nie ufał.

____

Przejechał wierzchem dłoni po jego szyi, zostawiając delikatny ślad zapachu, a potem objął dłonią jego twarz. Po chwili jego palce przejechały wokół ucha Crowleya, znów zrobiły kilka kółek na jego szyi, a cała dłoń po chwili objęła kark demona.

____

Patrzył na to jak zafascynowany. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógł po prostu dotknąć karku Crowleya i oznaczyć go w ten sposób, jak przyjaciel przyjaciela, a w tej chwili traktował go jak swojego alfę… Ale pod tym względem nie miał ochoty kłócić się ze swoim instynktem. Demon po prostu pachniał lepiej jako _jego_ alfa.

____

Ich twarze były naprawdę bardzo blisko siebie, zauważył Crowley. Ich oddechy mieszały się między sobą. Dean był naprawdę _bardzo_ blisko, a ciało demona przechodziły dreszcze.

____

Ufając, że ten go przytrzyma, wygiął się jeszcze bardziej i drugą ręką powtórzył wszystko po drugiej stronie ciała Crowleya. Miał przy tym ochotę go pocałować, ale na całe szczęście nie był podniecony, tylko bardzo, bardzo zadowolony z tego, że w końcu pachnieli _jak należy_.

____

Kiedy zauważył krew na twarzy demona, bez myślenia polizał swój kciuk i starł mu ją. Pocałował go jeszcze w nos, a potem uśmiechnął się zadowolony, stykając ich czoła za sobą.

____

Alfa zareagowała zadowoleniem na znaczenie zapachem, kiedy Dean dotykał Crowleya dłonią, ale kontakt ze śliną omegi i czuły dotyk, sprawiły, że na moment spodnie demona zrobiły się nieco ciaśniejsze niż były dotychczas. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pochylił głowę w stronę omegi, wmawiając sobie, że planuje ponownie potrzeć policzkiem o jego policzek.

____

I wtedy telefon Deana zaczął dzwonić.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Szczegółowe ostrzeżenia** \- zawiera spoilery: \- złe traktowanie przez Johna Winchestera Deana, ze względu bycie omegą: przemoc psychiczna, język nienawiści, umniejszanie wartości syna, brak akceptacji, zmuszenie do brania silnych suplementów, wykorzystywanie Deana jako przynęty w czasie rui;
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 5 już 6 września 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do tego rozdziału **ostrzeżenia** są proste:  
>  > jeśli lubisz Sama i nie lubisz, kiedy się robi z niego dupka - zastanów się nad czytaniem. Bo Sam w tym rozdziale, chociaż troszczy się o brata, to zachowuje się jak dupek i w wyniku tego podejmuje bardzo złą, suczą decyzję. A w następnym rozdziale nie będzie wcale lepszy.  
> > w rozdziale występują poważne problemy zdrowotne, a Dean wymaga hospitalizacji. 
> 
> Ami przeprasza za opóźnienie, ale miała emocjonujący dzień, a potem wyłączyli jej Internet...
> 
> PS Jeśli nie lubisz cliffhangerów, to przeczytaj ten rozdział od razu z rozdziałem 6 :)

Z takiego rozwoju sytuacji byli niezadowoleni zarówno omega Deana, jak i on sam. Mimo wszystko odsunął się od Crowleya na wyciągnięcie ramion i sięgnął po telefon.

— Hej, Sammy — zawołał tak radośnie, że aż wymuszenie, przeciągając przy tym samogłoski.

— Dean! — Brat pominął przywitanie. — Jak to „nic ci nie jest”?! Co się stało?! Ile ty to brałeś?! Gdzie jesteś?!

— Nic mi nie jest. Zemdlałem. Dwadzieścia dwa lata. U Crowleya — odpowiedział, stawiając na sprawdzoną taktykę oderwania plastra najszybciej, jak się da.

— …Dwadzieścia dwa lata — powiedział Sam, brzmiąc nagle strasznie słabo. — I odstawiłeś to ot tak? Czy ty jesteś normalny?! Podobno ktoś _umarł_ po odstawieniu tego gówna!

— …U-umarł? — jęknął słabo. — Jak to: _umarł_? Lekarz w szpitalu powiedział, że nic mi nie będzie, tylko nie mogę się denerwować i zostawać samemu… Więc jak to: _umarł_?

Właśnie tego obawiał się Crowley. Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak silne leki przyjmował, a demon wcześniej postanowił go o tym nie informować. Omega żył, miał się dobrze w tym momencie i był pod stałą kontrolą lekarza. Jego życiu nie groziło niebezpieczeństwo, więc nie było potrzeby go dodatkowo stresować. Zwłaszcza, że gdyby naprawdę coś się stało, to zawsze mógłby skorzystać z pomocy Castiela.

— Tak: _umarł_. Organizm nie poradził sobie z przetworzeniem natłoku nowych bodźców wewnętrznych czy coś takiego. Wiem, że rozważają wycofanie leku z rynku. A ty mi wysyłasz smsa, żebym sobie wygooglował, co się dzieje z ludźmi po nim… I każesz mi się nie denerwować? Jak mogę się nie denerwować! Jesteś moim bratem, do jasnej cholery!

Na chwilę po obu stronach słuchawki zapanowała dzwoniąca w uszach cisza, gdy obaj bracia zbierali własne myśli. Crowley zacisnął dłoń w pięść, zmusił się do rozluźnienia jej, po czym położył ją uspokajająco na przedramieniu Deana. Po tonie głosu Sama miał już przeczucie, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa.

— Dean… — szepnął nagle Sam, ale zaraz potem odchrząknął i kontynuował normalnie. — Przecież dwadzieścia dwa lata temu miałeś… szesnaście lat? To bardzo wcześnie, jak na omegę. Musiałeś dostać te leki tuż po pierwszej rui… A ja myślałem, że to był fałszywy alarm. Boże.

— Nic mi nie jest Sammy — powtórzył raz jeszcze Dean. — I nie umrę. Słyszysz? Dostałem leki wzmacniające, mam się nie denerwować, przytulać dojrzałe alfy i stabilne omegi, i zgłaszać na kontrole. Jeśli nie zwariuję, nie wiedząc, co myślę sam, a co przez instynkt, to naprawdę nic mi nie będzie. Crowley mnie pilnuje i przytula — dodał, ściskając wspomnianego mężczyznę za rękę i uwalniając z siebie zapach wdzięczności i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

— Crowley?! _Crowley_?!! — wybuchnął Sam. — Mam się nie denerwować, kiedy moim bratem zajmuje się _demon_? _Król_ demonów?!

— Tak, Sammy — warknął Dean. — Masz się nie denerwować, bo zajmuje się mną _mój najlepszy przyjaciel_. Zresztą, wcześniej nie przeszkadzało ci, że jestem u Crowleya.

— Bo wcześniej byłeś zdrowy! Mogłeś się obronić! Nie ufam mu. Powinieneś być w szpitalu albo z nami!

— Ale ja mu ufam i to się liczy!

— Myślę, że odstawiając leki bez zastanowienia udowodniłeś, że nie możesz o sobie decydować — prychnął Sam, a Deanem aż wstrząsnęła wściekłość.

Demon aż odsunął się niepewnie od Deana; rzadko kiedy był świadkiem takiej złości u mężczyzny. Nim jednak Dean zdążył zauważyć jego dystans, Crowley przysunął się do niego i mocniej ścisnął jego rękę. Bardzo chciał go przytulić i pogłaskać po włosach, ale ograniczył się do zaakcentowania swojej obecności zapachem. Niestety niewiele to dało.

— Dla twojej wiadomości, to skonsultowałem to z lekarzem! — wrzasnął. — Tym samym, do którego ojciec zaprowadził mnie po pierwszej rui! Nie moja cholerna wina, że był konowałem! Myślisz, że sam się nie przejąłem?!!

— Dobrze!!! Ale i tak nie ma mowy, żebyś tam został! Wracasz do domu, ja i Castiel się tobą zajmiemy.

— Ja jestem w domu — zawarczał Dean. Zarówno jemu, jak i jego omedze nie podobało się decydowanie za niego. Na dodatek jego instynkt za prawdziwy dom odbierał dom Crowleya, a nie bunkier… I musiał przyznać, że coś w tym było.

Crowley uniósł brwi, szczerze wzruszony tym, że Dean traktował jego skromną posiadłość jako dom. Oprócz zapachu złości i oburzenia, omega pachniał poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, domem i zadowoleniem. Była to mieszanina zapachów, którą Crowley chciałby czuć u siebie zawsze, codziennie. Zapach, który czynił dom prawdziwym domem.

Nim zdążył się powstrzymać, jego alfa uruchomiła również swoje feromony i ich zapachy zmieszały się ze sobą w powietrzu. Zapach złości Deana nieznacznie zelżał, ale wciąż był intensywnie wyczuwalny.

— Chyba zwariowałeś. Daj mi adres, zaraz po ciebie będziemy i jak już ci minie to całe zamieszanie, to na pewno zrozumiesz, że nie to miałeś na myśli. Bunkier jest twoim domem.

— Jestem. W. Domu. — Wywarczał, a całe jego ciało drżało ze wściekłości na samą myśl o tym, że Sam mógłby go stąd zabrać.

— Najwyraźniej nie wiesz, co mówisz — powiedział Sam, o wiele spokojniej, widocznie zmieniając taktykę. — Jesteś pod wpływem ogromnej ilości hormonów i nie możesz o sobie decydować.

— Wiedziałem, że tak stwierdzisz! Mogłem ci w ogóle nie mówić! — warknął Dean i wcisnął telefon Crowleyowi. — _Ty_ mu powiedz, że to _ja_ decyduję o sobie i to _ja_ wybrałem, że się mną zajmiesz. Może ciebie posłucha.

Mimo że Crowley nie był do końca przekonany, czy rzeczywiście Dean będzie najbezpieczniejszy u niego, nie odpowiadało mu, w jaki sposób Sam próbował nim rządzić, a do tego jeszcze dochodziła bardzo absurdalna niechęć do tego, by to zstępny Johna Winchestera opiekował się Deanem.

Crowley nie zdążył się jednak nawet odezwać nim było słychać w słuchawce agresywny głos Sama.

— …Czy dobrze rozumiem, że mój zidiociały brat oddał ci telefon? — warknął Sam. W tle było słychać, jak Castiel próbował go uspokoić. — Świetnie! Może masz chociaż tyle instynktu samozachowawczego by podać mi swój adres po dobroci.

— Łosiu, błagam. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym podać ci swój adres — sarknął Crowley, wywracając oczami. Doskonale wiedział, że Sam nie widział jego mimiki, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. — A tak serio — dodał znacznie poważniejszym tonem. — Przestań nazywać swojego brata idiotą. Ostatni raz jak sprawdzałem, to ty miałeś więcej za uszami, jeśli chodzi o ufanie niewłaściwym osobom.

— W przeciwieństwie do niego uczę się na własnych błędach — warknął Sam raz jeszcze. Tymczasem Dean posadził się wygodniej na kolanach Crowleya i wtulił w niego, próbując choć trochę uspokoić. I robił to tylko dlatego, że lekarz wyraźnie powiedział, że nie wolno mu się denerwować… Ale nie potrafił. Aż czuł zbierające się w jego oczach łzy bezsilności.

Przyspieszone bicie serca Deana i jego skrócony oddech obudziły u alfy instynkt obronny. Przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki i objął Deana mocniej ramieniem.

— Chcę u ciebie zostać — szepnął w jego szyję, zaciskając powieki, spod których zaczęły wypływać gorące łzy wściekłości i bezsilności.

— To nie jest teraz kwestia licytacji, kto podjął w życiu gorsze decyzje — kontynuował tymczasem demon.

— Tylko kwestia tego, kto w tej chwili nie może podjąć decyzji — odwarknął Sam.

— Lekarz Deana nie sugerował w żaden sposób, że Dean nie jest zdolny podejmować własnych decyzji. I nim zadasz to pytanie, to nie, to nie był ten sam lekarz, który przepisywał mu leki przez te wszystkie lata.

— A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć, do jakiego konowała _ty_ go zabrałeś? Jesteś gorszy od naszego ojca.

Na te słowa Dean oderwał się od szyi Crowleya, a jego oczy zalśniły wściekłością.

Z piersi alfy znowu wyrwało się ciche warknięcie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to dostanie chrypy od tego warczenia. Postarał się jednak, żeby nie było tego słychać przez telefon. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby do słowa _demon_ Sam dorzucił _agresywny_.

— Nie jest! — warknął Dean na tyle głośno, by Sam usłyszał. — Jest lepszy od ciebie! Gdyby nie on, to nie wiem, czy w ogóle powiedziałbym ci o tym szpitalu.

— Nie jesteś zdolny do logicznego myślenia, Dean! — odwarknął Sam. — Zrozum, że tylko u nas będziesz bezpieczny. On cię może wykorzystać!

Crowley zbladł, bo Sam wcale nie był daleki od prawdy. Ale niezależnie od wszystkiego demon nie skrzywdził omegi w żadnym momencie; naraził go na stres, naraził go na dwuznaczne sytuacje, ale nie skrzywdził go. I na pewno nie planował tego zrobić z premedytacją.

Mężczyzna w ramionach demona aż się zatrząsł.

— Nie, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie: _on_ mnie słucha!!!

— Ale ja cię słucham! Tylko nie uważam, żebyś mógł podjąć taką decyzję!

— Dean — powiedział Crowley cichym, uspokajającym tonem.

— Daj. Mi. Adres.

— Nie!!!

— Skoro nie chcesz mi go dać, to zdobędę go w inny sposób. I _zabiorę cię stamtąd_ czy tego chcesz, czy nie! Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz!!!

— Dean — powtórzył Crowley bardziej stanowczo, po czym dodał głośniej. — SAM! Zamknij ryj na moment! Twój brat zaraz znowu zemdleje, jak będziesz dalej tak pierdolił.

W tym momencie Dean już całkowicie się trząsł, a z oczy płynęły mu łzy. I w momencie, w którym usłyszał groźbę Sama, jego zapach przepełnił strach, a nawet przerażenie. Dodatkowo, słowa Sama przypomniały mu trochę Johna. Objął Crowleya za szyję.

Crowley objął go mocno ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie. Nim zdążył się powstrzymać, pocałował go w czoło i pogładził po włosach.

— Nie pozwól im — poprosił. — Nie chcę. Chcę zostać tutaj… Crowley — jęknął słabo. Coraz ciężej mu się oddychało i zaczynało go boleć serce, a do tego kręciło mu się w głowie. Był pewien, że było czuć to teraz w jego zapachu, ale nie potrafił się tym przejąć.

— Dean nie jest teraz w stanie z tobą rozmawiać. Jeśli się nie uspokoi, to będę musiał zabrać go na pogotowie i miej wtedy na względzie, że to twoja wina — rzucił Crowley do słuchawki.

— Moja wina?! To na pewno ty mu to zrobiłeś!

W tym momencie słychać było trzask w słuchawce i odezwał się Castiel.

— Crowley? Czy _ja_ mogę porozmawiać z Deanem?

Wspomniany _były_ łowca próbował uspokoić oddech, ale szalejące w jego głowie myśli tylko bardziej go nakręcały.

— Chcesz z nim porozmawiać? — zapytał cicho demon. — Jesteś w stanie?

— Nie wiem… ja… co jeśli umrę, bo się zdenerwowałem? Nie chcę umrzeć. I chcę z tobą zostać — zapłakał bardziej, trzęsąc się w ramionach alfy.

— Jedno słowo nie tak — zagroził Crowley do słuchawki — A unicestwię i ciebie, i twojego łosiowatego kochasia nim zdążycie powiedzieć przepraszam. — Po czym na spokojnie do Deana powiedział: — Nie umrzesz. Nie pozwolę ci.

— Na pewno?

— Na pewno — zapewnił. — Porozmawiaj z Castielem — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że anioł nie palnie żadnej głupoty.

— Dean? — odezwał się Castiel. — Uspokój się, proszę. Nikt cię _na siłę_ nie zabierze od Crowleya. Ale spróbuj zrozumieć Sama.

— Krzyczy. Jak tata — szepnął Dean, a jego omega błagała go, by ukrył się za swoim alfą, a nie tylko w jego ramionach. Nie bardzo jednak wiedział, jak to zrobić. — I nie ma racji.

— Dean. Gdyby to Sam był chory, to już byś się pakował i do nas wracał. A ufasz mi o wiele bardziej niż Sam Crowleyowi.

— To co innego — uparł się Dean. — I zabrałbym Crowleya. Nie pojechałbym samemu.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległo się ciężkie westchnienie i okropnie głośny huk.

— Sam, do jasnej cholery, nie pomagasz mi tłukąc nasze rzeczy! — dobiegł przytłumiony głos Casa, a po chwili anioł kontynuował normalnie: — To nie jest co innego.

— Jest — uparł się Dean. — Ty jesteś aniołem.

— A Crowley jest demonem.

— Ale był człowiekiem i rozumie, jak to jest być alfą albo omegą. Ty jesteś omegą dopiero od kiedy wziąłeś ciało Jimmy’ego. Kilka lat, nie więcej — odpowiedział Dean. — A to nie jest coś, co można uleczyć pstryknięciem palców.

— Co to ma do rzeczy, kto jest kim? — warknął Crowley. Jego postawa i zachowanie nie oddawały tonu głosu, bo cały czas mocno obejmował Deana i głaskał go po głowie. — Dean ma tutaj dobrą opiekę i rzeczywiście jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba, to bym go do was przetransportował. Ale na razie takiej potrzeby nie ma, więc ten przykład, Castielu, jest debilny — skonkludował.

— Nie wyrywaj — rozległo się w słuchawce, usłyszeli jeszcze jakiś trzask i znów mówił do nich Sam.

— Dean, zrozum mnie. Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować, ale przeczytałem, że człowiek umarł po siedmiu latach tego cholernego leku. A mój omega brat brał go przez dwadzieścia dwa lata. Do tego nie wiem, gdzie jesteś. Jak mam się czuć jako alfa? Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.

— To nie jest powód, żeby tak traktować własnego brata — Crowley delikatnie odebrał Deanowi słuchawkę, kiedy ten po prostu zamarł w szoku. — I swoją drogą, twój brat wybrał już, która alfa jest za niego odpowiedzialna i od kogo chce otrzymać pomoc i wsparcie.

— Nie potrzebuję, żeby mój młodszy brat był za mnie odpowiedzialny. Alfa czy nie alfa, zmieniałem twoje pieluchy i nie zapominaj o tym, smarkaczu.

Crowley uśmiechnął się ciepło. To był Dean, którego znał i uwielbiał.

— Myślę, że to odpowiada na twoje wątpliwości, Łosiu — powiedział.

— Poza tym, nie możesz zabrać mnie od _mojego_ alfy nie narażając mnie na niebezpieczeństwo — odpowiedział Dean, już nieco spokojniej, gdy poczuł równie spokojny zapach Crowleya.

— Tw… twojego alfy? Dean, czy ty… wy… ale… wyjaśnij mi to.

_Dobre pytanie_ — pomyślał demon. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, naprawdę.

— Moja omega uznała Crowleya za swojego alfę, a ja nie miałem w tej kwestii zbyt wiele do powiedzenia — wyjaśnił Dean. — Ale nawet, jeśli Crowley nie jest _naprawdę_ moim alfą, to myślę, że efekt byłby podobny jakbyś siłą rozdzielił świeżo związaną parę — wyjawił to, do czego doszedł jakiś czas temu.

— Nie możesz być tego pewny… Poza tym, jak to brzmi: nie masz kontroli nad swoim instynktem.

— Ale miałem ją, kiedy decydowałem, gdzie pojadę.

— Myślę, że za brak kontroli nad instynktem to możesz winić waszego ojca, Łosiu. Jeśli chcesz, przywiozę ci łopatę, razem go wykopiemy… A nie, on został skremowany. To możemy ewentualnie urządzić luau na jego grobie celem uczczenia jego genialnych metod wychowawczych, do których należało podanie nastolatkowi silnych hormonów. Nie mówiąc już o wielu innych rzeczach. — Crowley wziął oddech, ale nie był w stanie już powstrzymać potoku słów, jaki się z niego wylał. — Więc może zamiast wdawać się w waszego psychopatycznego, tyranizującego ojca, który próbował decydować o każdym aspekcie waszego życia, zastanów się, co naprawdę jest dobre dla twojego brata i pomóż mu to osiągnąć. Czy myślisz, że będzie mu lepiej, kiedy będzie mieszkał z tobą i twoim aniołkiem i patrzył jak robicie do siebie wielkie oczy i wpychacie sobie języki do gardeł, a on jest sam i bez alfy, niż jak jest tu u mnie, gdzie mogę o niego zadbać dokładnie w taki sposób, w jaki kazał to zrobić lekarz?

— Nie ufam ci, Crowley — ostrzegł Sam. — Jeśli tkniesz go chociaż jednym palcem, zabiję cię.

— Świetnie się rozmawia — powiedział demon. — A teraz wybacz, muszę kończyć, bo twój brat właśnie zemdlał.

I się rozłączył.

——— 

Po raz drugi w tym tygodniu, Dean obudził się w szpitalu. Odwrócił głowę i nie zawiódł się, widząc przy swoim łóżku Crowleya.

— Co się stało? — zapytał.

Trzy głębokie wdechy później Crowley odpowiedział:

— Następnym razem ja porozmawiam z Samem, kiedy ty będziesz spał. — Podniósł telefon Deana, żeby mu pokazać włączony tryb samolotowy i czterdzieści dziewięć nieodebranych połączeń od Sama oraz dwadzieścia siedem od Castiela. — Dzwoni non-stop. Napisałem mu SMSa, że jesteśmy w szpitalu, ale nie odbieram od niego.

— Dobrze — powiedział. Chciał wyciągnąć do niego rękę, ale uświadomił sobie, że Crowley już ją za nią trzyma. Spojrzał na nią śmiesznie, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że ją ma. — Ale nic mi nie będzie?

— Nic ci nie będzie — potwierdził demon. — Niestety tym razem chcą cię zostawić na obserwacji — poinformował omegę. Nie czuł się zobowiązany poinformować go, że to on przycisnął lekarza do pozostawienia Deana dłużej w szpitalu.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Dean. Przecież nie chciał umrzeć. — Położysz się koło mnie? — poprosił, przesuwając się z trudem na szpitalnym łóżku.

Bez słowa, nie puszczając jego ręki, Crowley położył się obok omegi, drugą ręką podając mu telefon.

— Napisz do swojego brata — poprosił. — Wiem, że wcale nie chcesz się z nim kłócić.

— Dobrze, ale przytul mnie — powiedział, odblokowując telefon. Napisał: _Żyję. Jestem w szpitalu. Nie bardzo jeszcze ogarniam, odezwę się jak będę coś wiedział. Na przyszłość nie bądź taką suką._

— Zgodnie z życzeniem. — Crowley się uśmiechnął. — Jakieś życzenia, w jaki sposób chciałbyś być przytulony? — zapytał ciepłym tonem.

— Czy mógłbyś… — zaczął Dean, ale momencie przestał, kręcąc głową. — Nie, to przegięcie. Ale za to doceniłbym, gdybyś oznaczył mnie swoim zapachem? — Spojrzał na Crowleya z nadzieją. — Nie podoba mi się, jak teraz pachnę. Szpital i stres, bleh.

— A czy jeśli pocałuję cię w czoło, to strzelisz mnie z liścia? — zapytał demon. — To też znakowanie zapachem…

Dean pokręcił głową, mrużąc oczy, gdy poczuł przez to ból.

— W zasadzie to chciałem cię poprosić, żebyś mnie pocałował… _przynajmniej_ w czoło — dodał, rumieniąc się lekko.

— Chyba rzeczywiście dobrze się rozumiemy — Uśmiechnął się Crowley i pochylił się nad nim ostrożnie. Powoli, niemal z namaszczeniem, dając Deanowi przestrzeń do ewentualnego protestu, niewinnie pocałował go w czoło. Nie było w tym pocałunku niczego seksualnego, jedynie chęć zapewnienia komfortu, więc Crowley pocałował go w skronie, potem w kości policzkowe pod oczami, a kiedy Dean zamknął oczy, demon ucałował obie jego powieki. W tym samym czasie kciukiem gładził linię jego szczęki aż do okolicy ucha, znacząc całą twarz Deana swoim zapachem.

Dean powoli rozluźniał się pod jego dotykiem, niemal roztapiając z zadowolenia. Czuł się dzięki temu bezpieczny i… chciany, a przede wszystkim stres spowodowany wcześniejszą rozmową odchodził w niepamięć. Nie mógł się bać, że nagle wpadnie tutaj Sam i go zabierze, jeśli właśnie czuł usta swojego demona na swoim ciele. Prawda?

Nie otwierając oczu położył na szyi Crowleya rękę, do której podpiętą miał kroplówkę, zostawiając na nim również swój zapach.

W końcu Crowley musnął swoimi wargami górną wargę Deana.

W tym momencie do sali wszedł lekarz. I to ten sam lekarz, który przyjmował ich ostatnio.

— Panie Winchester — powiedział nieco karcącym tonem. — Wiem, że prosiłem o wizytę niedługo, ale nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko się zobaczymy. Co się stało?

Dean jęknął niezadowolony, że ktoś im przerwał i odsunął się odrobinę od Crowleya. Spojrzał na lekarza nieobecnym wzrokiem, ale po chwili zebrał się w sobie i odpowiedział:

— Zadzwoniłem do brata… Tego samego alfy, o którym mówiłem wczoraj. Nie spodobało mu się, że chcę zostać u Crowleya. Zagroził, że przyjedzie i zabierze mnie siłą — wyjaśnił. Nie było sensu kłamać lekarzowi, skoro ten próbował uratować mu życie, a nie tylko podnieść jego komfort.

— Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego pana brat nie pochwala pomysłu zostania z panem Crowleyem? — Lekarz przyjrzał się im dokładnie. Pacjent wydawał się rozluźniony i spełniał swoje wcześniejsze zalecenia, czyli czerpał korzyści z kontaktu fizycznego z alfą.

— Po prostu jest nadopiekuńczym alfą. Wie pan. Ja i brat strzegliśmy prawa, a Crowley… był podejrzany o handel ludźmi? — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Crowley parsknął śmiechem, ale zdołał zatuszować to poprzez kaszlnięcie. — Prowadziliśmy jego sprawę. Nic mu nie udowodniliśmy, Crowley jest niewinny, a potem pomógł nam w wielu innych sprawach. Ale brat i tak mu nie ufa, jeśli chodzi o mnie.

Doktor uniósł jedną brew, a Crowley schował twarz w ramieniu Deana, usiłując ukryć swój cichy śmiech.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał lekarz, po czym machnął ręką. — Przypuszczam, że to dłuższa historia, ale to nie jest ważne na ten moment. Ważne jest to, że miał pan unikać sytuacji stresowych i niestety wygląda na to, że nie udało się tego panu osiągnąć nawet przez jedną dobę. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że pana brat może mieć rację i rzeczywiście nie jest to najlepsze środowisko do rekonwalescencji.

Dean poczuł się, jakby wylano na niego wiadro lodowatej wody. W jednej chwili oblał go zimny pot i zaczął się trząść, wracając w zasadzie do stanu sprzed omdlenia. Wczepił się w Crowleya mocno, tak mocno, że człowiek na pewno odczułby ból.

— Nie! — krzyknął, zaczynając płakać. — To wszystko wina Sama, nie Crowleya, Crowley o mnie dba. Nie możecie mnie zabrać mojemu alfie, nie możecie, nie możecie, nie możecie…

Brzmiał, jakby się zaciął, trzęsąc się i ciągle powtarzając, że nie mogą go zabrać. Paznokciami na pewno przebił skórę Crowleya.

Bez zastanowienia Crowley zaczął go uspokajać, głaskać go po twarzy, po włosach i po ramionach, całując go po policzkach i po czole. W tym momencie miał w nosie to, że nie byli parą, jego alfa oszalała ze zmartwienia i chciała się natychmiast upewnić, że jej omedze nic nie dolegało.

— Szsz — powiedział Crowley. — Niech tylko spróbują cię zabrać, jeszcze ci nie mówiłem o tym nowym sposobie, jaki mam na egze… radzenie sobie z takimi sytuacjami — szybko się poprawił.

Lekarz tymczasem zamarł i zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, po czym uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście.

— Nie pozwól im, nie pozwól — szeptał Dean. — Jestem twój, nie mogą mnie zabrać, proszę, nie… — powtarzał Dean, tracąc całkowicie kontakt z rzeczywistością.

— Nikt pana stąd nie zabierze, panie Winchester — zapewnił lekarz. — Nikt pana nie zabierze od pana Crowleya — powtórzył, ale kiedy widział, że nie ma reakcji ze strony Deana, podszedł do niego szybko i przycupnął na brzegu łóżka. — Dean — powiedział, pierwszy raz zwracając się do niego po imieniu. — Nikt cię nie zabierze od Crowleya, ok?

— Crowley, Crowley, Crowley… — powtarzał Dean, wdrapując się na Crowleya i odsuwając maksymalnie od lekarza, identyfikując go jako źródło zagrożenia. Pokój wypełnił zapach przerażenia. Równocześnie zaczął się trząść, a aparatura w sali piszczała.

— Muszę podać mu coś na uspokojenie — powiedział lekarz i wybiegł z sali w poszukiwaniu pielęgniarki.

— Dean, spójrz na mnie — poprosił Crowley, klepiąc się mentalnie po ramieniu za to, że był w stanie zachować spokój w takiej sytuacji. Przy okazji, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od Deana, kiwnął palcem w stronę drzwi, które zamknęły się, a pod nie przysunęło się drugie łóżko. Nie był mu teraz potrzebny tutaj ten lekarz.

— Alfa? Mój alfa? — Dean spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem. Kiedy w sali nie było lekarza, oddychał nieco spokojniej.

— Tak. Twój alfa — westchnął Crowley, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Słuchasz mnie?

— Yhm — westchnął, ciągle ściskając go bardzo mocno.

— Jesteś mój i nikomu cię nie oddam, dobrze? Będziesz u mnie bezpieczny i będę o ciebie dbał, ale nie pozwolę nikomu cię ode mnie zabrać. Zgadzasz się na taki układ?

— Jestem twój, a nie okrada się Króla Piekła — powtórzył Dean. — Jestem Crowleya. Jestem jego… Crowley? — spojrzał w oczy demonowi, ale po chwili jego wzrok opadł na jego usta. Szybko ukrył się w jego szyi. — Jestem twój. Mój alfa.

Zza zastawionych łóżkiem drzwi zaczęły dobiegać nerwowe głosy lekarza i pielęgniarki, ale demon je zignorował. W tej chwili liczył się tylko omega w jego ramionach.

— Nie okrada się Króla Piekła — Uśmiechnął się Crowley i pocałował czubek głowy Deana, wdychając zapach jego włosów.

Dean uniósł głowę i, dając Crowleyowi mnóstwo czasu na odsunięcie się, delikatnie dotknął jego ust swoimi. Potrzebował w tej chwili fizycznego zapewnienia, że nie był sam i tego samego komfortu, który zapewnił mu demon zanim lekarz wszystko popsuł.

Crowley nie zamierzał się odsunąć. Nie zamierzał też nic robić dalej, pozwalając Deanowi podjąć decyzję, co chciał teraz uczynić.

— Panie Winchester! — krzyknął lekarz zza drzwi. — Panie Crowley!

Przez chwilę Dean trwał po prostu tuż przy nim, a potem odsunął się i szepnął:

— Jeszcze chwilę, dobrze? — I wtulił się w niego tak, że jego czoło było praktycznie pod ustami Crowleya. Był już całkowicie spokojny, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli odsunąłby się od Crowleya, to znowu by się zdenerwował.

— Oczywiście — powiedział cicho Crowley, całując go w czoło. Upewnił się, że drzwi są dobrze zabezpieczone, aby na pewno nikt nie wszedł dopóki Dean nie będzie całkiem spokojny.

— Możesz ich wpuścić — powiedział po chwili Dean i skradł Crowleyowi kolejny, krótki całus w usta, doskonale wiedząc, że w najbliższym czasie więcej tego nie zrobi. Nie mógł nadużywać swojego szczęścia, którego jako Winchester miał bardzo ograniczony limit.

— Jeszcze nie — odpowiedział demon i, zbierając się na odwagę, sam pocałował omegę w usta. Ten pocałunek nie był już muśnięciem, a pełniejszym złączeniem warg. Trwał tylko chwilę, bo zza drzwi lekarz już kazał wzywać ochronę, ale i tak Crowleyowi zakręciło się w głowie.

I wtedy Dean zaczął mruczeć, co było najlepszym dowodem na to, że kryzys został zażegnany. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, potarł policzkiem o policzek demona, kładąc się na nim wygodnie.

Zadowolony Crowley odsunął szafkę i otworzył drzwi; natychmiast do pomieszczenia wleciał lekarz, pielęgniarka oraz dwóch ochroniarzy.

— Jakiś problem, panowie? — zapytał beztrosko demon, po czym spojrzał na pielęgniarkę. — I panie?

Twarz lekarza poczerwieniała i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy zauważył omegę skulonego w ramionach Crowleya i wyglądał przez moment jak balon, z którego ktoś spuścił powietrze.

— Co tu się przed chwilą wydarzyło? — zapytał słabym głosem.

— Mój alfa jest najlepszy — powiedział prosto Dean, nie otwierając oczu, by spojrzeć na lekarza.

— Najwyraźniej — potwierdził lekarz, po czym poprosił pielęgniarkę i ochroniarzy o wyjście. Zawahał się przez moment. — Mogę do was podejść? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Ale nie zabierze mnie pan? — upewnił się Dean.

— Nie.

— Więc tak, może pan.

— Przepraszam, panie Winchester — zaczął lekarz. — Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest pan przywiązany do swojego alfy. Oczywiście, że was nie rozdzielę. Zostawić was jeszcze na trochę? Potrzebuję uzyskać od pana parę informacji.

— Nie trzeba — powiedział Dean, zbierając się w sobie. — Usiądziemy? — W połowie stwierdził, a w połowie zapytał, patrząc na Crowleya.

Demon pomógł mu się podnieść. Usiedli tak, że Crowley opierał się plecami o wezgłowie łóżka, a Dean opierał się o jego tors, ułożony między jego nogami.

Doktor przyglądał im się przez moment. Jeśli któryś z nich jeszcze raz spróbuje mu wmówić, że nie są parą, to chyba czymś w nich rzuci. Albo pokaże im lustro. Albo rzuci w nich lustrem.

— Mam garść dokumentów do wypełnienia. — Wyciągnął niewielki stosik papierów z teczki, którą trzymał pod pachą i podał je Deanowi. A do tego kilka pytań — odchrząknął. — Pytania będą dosyć osobiste, ale możemy z nimi poczekać również do jutra.

— Nie mam przed Crowleyem tajemnic — stwierdził Dean, zabierając od lekarza papiery na podkładce. Szybko uzupełnił swoje dane, natomiast w części o decydowaniu o nim w przypadku jego niedyspozycji po raz pierwszy nie wpisał Sama. Tylko Crowleya, zerkając na niego kątem oka, wiedząc, że ten czytał każde słowo. Upoważnił też demona do uzyskiwania o nim informacji, co było oczywiste, ale tutaj wpisał też Sama i Castiela. Jako członka najbliższej rodziny podał, zgodnie z prawdą, Sama. Zmarszczył brwi, bo papiery wyglądały trochę poważniej, niż zwykle, ale zignorował to, wypisując długą listę urazów, przebytych zabiegów i operacji, alergii (całych dwóch)… A na końcu zawahał się, gdy musiał podać, kto zapłaci za tę całą przyjemność.

Nim Dean zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Crowley, wyciągnął mu długopis z ręki i wpisał swoje dane kontaktowe w tej rubryczce.

— Dziękuję, Crowley — powiedział i pocałował go lekko w policzek. — To jakie są te pytania? — spytał, odwracając się z powrotem do lekarza.

Lekarz odebrał od Deana wypełnione dokumenty, schował je do teczki, a następnie sięgnął po długopis i przygotował listę pytań. Przez całą rozmowę skrzętnie notował Deana odpowiedzi.

— Jak często i z jakimi partnerami uprawia pan seks? Z zabezpieczeniem lub bez?

— Alfy, bety i omegi obu płci — odpowiedział bez zająknięcia. — Najczęściej omega i beta kobiety, najczęściej jako strona aktywna, zawsze z zabezpieczeniem… Nigdy nie pozwoliłem alfie się we mnie zakleszczyć — dodał po chwili zastanowienia, uznając, że to zapewne również ważne.

To była nietypowa informacja dla Crowleya. Jeśli kiedyś będą chcieli, to będą musieli o tym... _Nie_ — zganił się Crowley w myślach. Nie będą o tym rozmawiać, bo nie będzie takiej sytuacji. Bo Dean, mimo jego czułości i działania instynktu, będzie docelowo szukał dla siebie innego alfy. Nie demona, a już na pewno nie Króla Piekła.

— Kiedy w takim razie ostatni raz uprawiał pan seks jako strona pasywna? — zapytał lekarz.

— Um… — zastanowił się. — Trzy lata temu… z alfa mężczyzną — dodał, chociaż wiedział, że Crowley doda dwa do dwóch i poprawnie domyśli się, z kim. Crowley uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się lekko. Najwyraźniej Dean miał taki typ. Nie był jednak o tamtego alfę zazdrosny. To było kilka lat temu; wtedy jeszcze nie byli przyjaciółmi.

Lekarz tymczasem kontynuował.

— Kiedy i z kim ostatni raz uprawiał pan seks jako strona aktywna?

— Czteeery miesiące temu? — odpowiedział, wahając się na ilości miesięcy. — Z kobietą… Nie mam pojęcia, czy była betą czy omegą. Nie pytałem. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Czy pański penis funkcjonuje prawidłowo? Nie ma żadnej wydzieliny ani bólu podczas oddawania moczu, stosunku lub masturacji?

— Jak najbardziej prawidłowo. Stoi kiedy trzeba, leży kiedy trzeba, nie boli, nie przeszkadza i wydziela tylko to, co powinien.

Crowley zaśmiał się cicho. To było w stylu Deana, bez zażenowania i wstydu rozmawiać na temat wydzielin z penisa i jego sposobach funkcjonowania. Lekarz posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie, ale Crowley uśmiechnął się tylko i zatopił na moment nos we włosach na karku Deana.

— To samo tyczy się odbytu — kontynuował niezrażony lekarz. — Czy śluz produkuje się prawidłowo? Jakiej jest konsystencji i koloru? Nie odczuwa pan żadnego bólu na co dzień?

— Um… Nie jestem pewien? Wie pan, całe życie z omegasense. — Znów wzruszył ramionami. — Ale nic mnie nie boli, jest go zdecydowanie więcej niż z lekami, nawet bez podniecenia. Jest bezbarwny, nie śmierdzi ani nie pachnie w inny sposób podejrzanie… Konsystencja… E… Jakaś podpowiedź?

— Powinna być konsystencji podobnej do sztucznych lubrykatów. Podczas brania omegasense oraz podczas seksu z kobietami na pewno miał pan potrzebę skorzystać ze środków tego typu.

— W takim razie jak najbardziej prawidłowa — odpowiedział.

— Czy leczył się pan kiedyś na choroby przenoszone drogą płciową?

— Oczywiście, że tak — prychnął Dean.

— Na jakie?

— Grzybicę, dwa razy i nie pamiętam, jakie leki. No i nie zapominajmy o opryszczce na wardze. To jest wytrwała bestia — westchnął, starając się dyskretnie powąchać powietrze, by choć trochę poznać reakcję Crowleya.

Reakcja Crowleya była bardzo neutralna. Nie czuł obrzydzenia ani zniechęcenia do Deana nawet posiadając informację o jego przebytych chorobach wenerycznych. Wciąż go przytulał.

— Myślę, że to wszystko na teraz — powiedział lekarz, robiąc ostatnie notatki na kartce. — Dokończę teraz uzupełniać wszystkie dokumenty ze swojej strony oraz pana kartę pacjenta i wrócę za jakiś czas z informacjami na temat pańskiego dalszego pobytu tutaj. Tymczasem sugeruję położyć się spać.

— Napisz Samowi, że zostaniesz tu kilka dni — zasugerował Deanowi Crowley, jak tylko lekarz wyszedł, mimo że nie było odpowiedzi od Sama na poprzednią wiadomość.

— A mogę za chwilę? — jęknął Dean, przekręcając się na wąskim łóżku tak, by zamiast między nogami Crowleya, położyć się obok niego, obejmując go w pasie. — Nie chcę, żeby znowu wszystko popsuł. Dobrze mi z tobą.

— Możesz — wywrócił oczami demon, ale rozluźnił się i również go objął.

Dean zamruczał, zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi i wychylił się, by pocałować Crowleya w szczękę.

— Dziękuję — powiedział po raz kolejny tego dnia.

— Nie masz za co — odparł demon, a jego alfa wykonała mały taniec szczęścia na kolejny pocałunek ze strony omegi. Kiedy Dean czuł się dobrze i był spokojny i zrelaksowany, Crowley nie chciał nadużywać kontaktu ze swojej strony i czekał aż to Dean go zainicjuje. Każdy taki przejaw sympatii (żeby nie użyć innego słowa) ze strony omegi był cudowny.

W końcu Dean wziął ten telefon i napisał do Sama, że jest w szpitalu, wszystko jest dobrze. Ma nie dzwonić, bo nie wolno mu się denerwować, a nie ma ochoty z nim teraz rozmawiać. Da znać, jeśli to się zmieni. Wysłał wiadomość i wtedy sobie o czymś przypomniał.

— Crowley! Miałeś pracować, a ja miałem ci pomóc. Nie możesz zaniedbać swoich obowiązków przeze mnie — powiedział, unosząc się trochę na łokciu.

— Ty jesteś ważniejszy — burknął Crowley niepewnie, doskonale jednak wiedząc, że Dean miał rację. Goniły go terminy związane z modernizacją części Piekła, która miała być odpowiedzialna za przyjmowanie nowych dusz. — To może poczekać — dodał jednak, choć wiedział, że nie powinno. Dowiedział się parę dni temu, że część, w której dotychczas były składowane świeżo przybyłe dusze, ostatnio została zniszczona i należało jak najszybciej wymyślić i wybudować nową.

— Nie, nie może — zaprzeczył Dean, odsuwając się do niego. — Idź i wróć z papierami, przecież możemy to zrobić tutaj, prawda? — powiedział.

Niechętnie Crowley wstał z łóżka i szybko przeniósł się do swojego gabinetu w domu. Pozbierał potrzebne dokumenty oraz szkice, a także jedną rzecz, którą schował do kieszeni marynarki i nim zdążyło minąć pięć minut, był już z powrotem w sali szpitalnej, w której leżał Dean. Wszystkie papiery zajmowały jeden duży karton, który Crowley postawił obok łóżka Deana.

— To chyba wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy — powiedział, sięgając po kilka dokumentów z wierzchu. Usiadł ponownie obok Deana, tym razem tak, żeby móc w każdej chwili sięgnąć do kartonu, po czym spojrzał na niego niepewnie. — Naprawdę chcesz mi z tym pomóc? — zapytał. — Nie jestem pewny, czy to taki dobry pomysł… Może ty pójdź spać, a ja popracuję nad tym sam.

— Obiecałem ci pomóc, Crowley — przypomniał mu, od razu sięgając po papiery.. — A poza tym, widzę w tym pomyśle dwa ogromne minusy. Pierwszy to to, że musiałbym spać bez swojej przytulanki, a tego nie chcę. A drugi to to, że przecież się tutaj zanudzę, nie mogąc robić nic poza spaniem… chyba, że nie chcesz, żebym ci pomógł.

— Chcę. Chcę — zapewnił go Crowley. — Ale czy na pewno rozmowy o torturach i nowych segmentach Piekła są dobrym pomysłem w trakcie twojego leczenia? — zapytał z troską.

— To mnie nie zestresuje ani nie zdenerwuje — zapewnił. — I spędzę czas z tobą, więc nie, to nie jest zły pomysł. Chyba, że chcesz rozmawiać o tym, co robił mi Alistair. To wtedy to jest absolutnie bardzo zły pomysł. Ale tak to nie.

— Nie, nie chcę — pokręcił głową Crowley. — Nie chcę już mieć takiego Piekła. Jakiś czas temu wprowadziłem taką zmianę, że Piekło to była jedna wielka poczekalnia, w której wszyscy stali w kolejce — zachichotał demon. Wciąż uważał to za jeden ze swoich najlepszych pomysłów. — Kolejka nigdy się nie kończyła, ale nikt się nie awanturował, bo wszyscy grzecznie czekali aż będzie ich kolej. Chciałbym pójść w tę stronę teraz — wyznał, patrząc bezradnie na dokumenty.

— Ktoś powinien się jeszcze przed ciebie wpychać — dodał Dean. — No i jeszcze kolejka zdecydowanie powinna się kończyć, ale jak już byłaby twoja kolej, to ktoś powinien wychodzić i wywieszać kartkę „zamknięte”. Potem powinieneś stać znowu w kolejce… ale to nie jest bardzo dobra tortura. Bardziej… gra wstępna do tortur. Powinno się od tego zaczynać.

Crowleyowi ciarki przebiegły po plecach. Słyszał jedynie historie o tym, jaką destrukcję siał Dean, kiedy przestał być torturowany i został demonem. Wyjątkowo kreatywny umysł, tak mówili. Ciekawe, co ten kreatywny umysł wymyśli teraz, kiedy jest człowiekiem.

— I co potem? — zapytał Crowley, a potem sobie przypomniał dokumenty, które przed chwilą wypełniał Dean. — A może potem dostajesz górę dokumentów do wypełnienia, w których są możliwie najbardziej absurdalne pytania?

— To jest bardzo dobry pomysł, Crowley, ale pomyślmy jeszcze nad grą wstępną — powiedział, patrząc na dokumenty i mrużąc oczy. — Gra wstępna jest ważna — Puścił mu oczko.

Crowley bardzo by chciał, żeby Dean przestał używać sformułowania _gra wstępna_.

— Och, wiem! Kiedy stoisz w kolejce, powinno grać radyjko. Brzmi miło, prawda? Ale! Co trzecia piosenka byłaby ta sama. Znałbyś prawie wszystkie słowa… Ale za cholerę nie mógłby sobie przypomnieć ani tytułu ani skąd ją znasz.

— A może leci, ale nigdy jej nie puszczają do końca? I nie możesz sobie przypomnieć tego ostatniego fragmentu, wiesz jak on leci, ale nie wiesz, jakie tam są słowa dokładnie? — Zaśmiał się Crowley.

— Ooo, tak, ale to inna piosenka może? Leci sobie, leci i tuż przy końcu ogłoszenia — powiedział Dean, a potem spojrzał na to, co sam trzymał w rękach. Z tego, co rozczytał, były to statystyki „przyjęć” do piekła. Ale niewiele rozczytał. — Um… Mógłbyś jeszcze raz skoczyć do domu? — spytał.

— Oczywiście, a po co? — spytał demon, wewnętrznie radując się na słowo _dom_.

— Po moje okulary — poprosił.

Wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki futerał z okularami Deana i podał mu je z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Te okulary?

— Tak, te — zaśmiał się Dean, odbierając futerał z rąk Crowleya. Wychylił się jeszcze i pocałował go w policzek. — Jesteś najlepszy.

A potem już bez słowa ubrał okulary i przejrzał dokumenty, szybko kalkulując w myślach, ile miejsca i czasu będą potrzebować. Dzięki niezbyt dobremu wychowaniu bardzo dobrze orientował się w liczbach. W końcu zawsze to on musiał zdobywaćtyle pieniędzy, by wystarczyło na wszystko.

— Hm… Papierologia to bardzo dobry pomysł, ale sama w sobie jeszcze nie jest aż tak uciążliwa. Niech ktoś ją potem niszczy. Najlepiej inny „skazany”, który już przeszedł ten, powiedzmy, etap. Bo inaczej zabrakłoby ci demonów.

Przez moment Crowley nie potrafił pozbierać myśli, zafascynowany mrowieniem, które poczuł w miejscu pocałunku, a także widokiem Deana w okularach. Widział go w tych okularach codziennie, ale teraz, kiedy leżeli obok siebie na łóżku i kiedy przed chwilą się pocałowali, a mimo to nic między nimi się nie zmieniło, w jakiś sposób ten widok był inny. Dean miał roześmiane oczy, lekki uśmiech na twarzy i zarumienione policzki. Był bardziej rozluźniony teraz niż Crowley widział go ostatnimi czasy.

— Tak — powiedział pustym głosem. — To dobry pomysł. — Odchrząknął i pozbierał myśli. — Na początku jednak będę musiał do tego zatrudnić demony dopóki część dusz nie przejdzie tego pierwszego etapu.

— Możesz to też wykorzystać jako karę za słabe wyniki w zbieraniu kontraktów — zasugerował. — Oczywiście wymyślamy teraz kary dla najniższego poziomu grzechu, prawda? — upewnił się jeszcze, patrząc na statystykę najgorszego gatunku ludzi. Czyli pedofilii, gwałcicieli, morderców małych dzieci, ludzi katujących innych ludzi… Ludzi gorszych od potworów, na które zwykle polował.

— Tak. Chciałbym zaplanować coś innego dla tych, którzy trafiają do Piekła ze względu na kontrakty oraz dla tych, którzy mieli po prostu pecha — zastanowił się chwilę. — Tak samo dla tych, którzy popełniają samobójstwo. Oni zazwyczaj mieli dostateczne piekło za życia — dodał, zamyślony.

— Okay, więc, proponuję tak. Jak już dojdziesz do celu, dostajesz całą tonę papierów. Taki stosik — Pokazał rękami. — W jednej kopii, jak się pomylisz, to musisz stać w kolejce od nowa.

— Jesteś okrutny. Podoba mi się to. Kontynuuj.

— Więc wypełniasz to. To są ankiety psychologiczne. Nawet możemy je wykorzystać i na ich podstawie przydzielać potem do tortur na dalszych etapach?

— Świetny pomysł. To żadna frajda torturować masochistę, kiedy on tylko się cieszy — zgodził się Crowley. — Ale jedna rzecz, którą bym dodał. Każdy jest podłączony do wykrywacza kłamstw. Jak skłamiesz, zaczynasz wypełniać od początku.

— Gorzej, Crowley, gorzej. Jak już to wypełnisz, to stoisz w kolejce do sprawdzania. I tam siedzi ktoś, kto już przeszedł ten etap. I wiesz, co on robi? Stwierdza, że dostałeś złą kopię kwestionariusza… na przykład C76t, który oczywiście nie istnieje. I na twoich oczach wrzuca to do niszczarki. Strona. Po. Stronie.

— Wszystko? I potem wypełniasz jeszcze raz? — Crowley już powoli nie był w stanie kontrolować swojego śmiechu.

— I oczywiście, jak wchodzisz kolejny raz po te papiery… To jaką piosenkę słyszysz? — dodał Dean, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że aż zaczęły boleć go policzki.

Demon otwarcie wybuchnął śmiechem, a papiery wypadły mu z rąk.

— A potem jak już wypełnisz wszystkie formularze, to awansujesz na tego, który niszczy albo tego, który sprawdza? — Crowley opanował się na tyle, by zadać to pytanie, po czym wykrztusił: — Ale żeby awansować, musisz zanucić tę piosenkę i za cholerę nie możesz sobie przypomnieć tekstu?

— Nie, nie, jeszcze nie. — Machnął ręką Dean. — Przecież wypełnienie formularzy jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Wtedy idziesz do kolejnego gościa, który te formularze sprawdza. Zadaje ci pytanie po pytaniu… A ty musisz odpowiedzieć dokładnie tak samo, jak w ankiecie. Jeśli się chociaż raz pomylisz… Całość znowu trafia do niszczarki. O, na dodatek, jeśli sprawdzający przepuści twój błąd, to on wraca na sam początek. Co ty na to?

— Cóż mogę powiedzieć? — zapytał retorycznie Crowley, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

— Że jestem cudowny? — powiedział Dean, z przyjemnością obserwując rozbawienie Crowleya. Uwielbiał, kiedy demon szczerze się śmiał.

— To też — Crowley posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech. — Ale poza tym, jeśli to zrealizujemy, to będziemy mieli najlepsze i najbardziej wydajne Piekło w historii religii. Hades będzie się mógł schować. Muszę to zacząć zapisywać — powiedział nieco spokojniej i sięgnął po długopis, podkładkę i kartkę papieru. Szybko zanotował wszystko, co do tej pory ustalili.

— To będzie piękne. „Zapomniał pan uzupełnić druk KN45, który powstał pół godziny temu oraz odpowiedzieć na pytanie 965 w kwestionariuszu J42. Niestety, ale pana podanie nie może zostać zaakceptowane”. O, i jeszcze, te kwestionariusze muszą być odpowiednie. Wiesz, w pytaniu trzysetnym masz „jeśli na pytanie 6 odpowiedziałeś nie…”. Wracasz. A tam nie ma pytania szóstego! I wiesz? Jesteś na czterysta dwudziestym ósmym. Zamiast czterysta dwudziestego dziewiątego masz pytanie szóste… Ale co ty chciałeś od pytania szóstego? Szkoda, że już nie pamiętasz.

— Ale wiesz — zwrócił uwagę demon. — Ci, którzy będą awansować z wypełniających na sprawdzających po drodze powinni przejść szkolenie. Takie, w którym inni nauczą ich generowania losowych oznaczeń formularzy. I niszczenia kartek. I odpowiednio monotonnego głosu. Temat kursu: „Na ile sposobów można poinformować petenta, że musi wypełnić formularz ponownie?” albo „Błędy, które nie istnieją i jak je znaleźć?”

— Na zaliczenie test, a w nim między innymi praca pisemna na temat „Ile kartek na minutę powinno się niszczyć przy petencie i dlaczego” na minimum dwa i pół tysiąca słów, oczywiście. I dodatkowe seminarium „Pokaż mi formularz, a ja znajdę ci błąd” — dodał Dean, przesuwając się na łóżku i kładąc głowę na kolanach Crowleya, by patrzeć na niego z dołu.

Odruchowo Crowley przejechał palcami po jego czole, odgarniając kilka kosmyków na bok i uśmiechnął się do niego.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze długo, wymyślając coraz to kolejne tortury i projektując kolejne fragmenty Piekła. Zaprojektowali spokojny fragment Piekła dla tych, którzy popełnili samobójstwo i upierdliwy dla tych, którzy podpisali kontrakt na swoją duszę. Jak już mieli wszystko rozpisane i rozrysowane, leżeli obok siebie z uśmiechami na twarzach, a góra dokumentów była rozrzucona po podłodze. Te z właściwymi szkicami i notatkami Crowley położył na stolik obok łóżka, a na nich położył okulary Deana.

Dean dostał już kolację i leki na noc, kiedy w końcu postanowili się położyć. Mężczyzna potrzebował snu, a demon… cóż, był jego przytulanką.

— Będziesz tutaj całą noc, prawda? — zapytał Dean, kiedy wrócił z przysalowej łazienki i położył się tuż obok demona, od razu się przytulając.

— Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam ani przez noc, ani przez następne dni. — Spojrzał na leżący na ziemi stos papierów. — Możliwe, że jutro w ciągu dnia odniosę dokumenty i przekażę wytyczne do moich pracowników.

— Trzymam cię za słowo — powiedział Dean, wtulając się w niego bardziej. — Oznaczysz mnie jeszcze zapachem? — poprosił cicho, spoglądając na niego i odchylając lekko głowę. Ale nie tak bardzo, jak dzień wcześniej. Tylko trochę, dając dostęp do niej dłoniom albo twarzy demona.

Nie kusząc tym razem losu — Crowley nie mógł sobie dzisiaj ufać po tych pocałunkach — postanowił tym razem oznaczyć Deana dłońmi. Opuszkami palców muskał jego skórę w okolicy uszu i szczęki, przejechał delikatnie paznokciami po jego zaroście, zjeżdżając w dół, w stronę kości obojczykowej. Przejechał palcem wskazującym i kciukiem po jego jabłku Adama, a potem po brodzie. Na końcu dotknął lekko małym palcem ust omegi.

— Tak może być? — zapytał, kiedy skończył.

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi i sam zadał pytanie:

— Mogę się odwdzięczyć?

Crowley tylko pokiwał głową.

Wychylił się do przodu i potarł swoim policzkiem o szyję Crowleya, a potem jego policzek, błądząc też palcami po jego karku. Na końcu otarł się nosem o jego nos, oparł czoło o czoło i zamruczał. Potem przesunął się trochę i pocałował swojego demona. To wciąż był delikatny i czuły pocałunek, jakich wymienili całkiem sporo tego dnia, ale z nich wszystkich zdecydowanie był on najśmielszy. I równie zdecydowanie nie dało się go pomylić ze zwykłym cmoknięciem.

Pełen wahania, ale powoli czując narastające podniecenie, Crowley odważył się po raz pierwszy na ruch warg pod ustami Deana. Wciąż było to bardzo powolne odwzajemnienie pocałunku, ale nie dało się tego pomylić z niczym innym. Jedna dłoń Crowleya zsunęła się z szyi Deana i oparła swobodnie o jego biodro, przez podwiniętą koszulkę dotykając kawałka odsłoniętej skóry i głaszcząc go samymi opuszkami palców.

Dean zamruczał ponownie z zadowolenia, zamykając oczy i wyginając się lekko pod dotykiem Crowleya. Czuł, że demon jest już twardy i będzie musiał to za chwilę przerwać, ale tak bardzo nie chciał… W końcu jednak musiał. Odsunął się od Crowleya na dosłownie kilka centymetrów i oblizał usta, oddychając tylko odrobinę ciężej. Ale za to niemal błyszcząc szczęściem i zdecydowanie czując nowe pokłady śluzu, przygotowujące go na coś, co miało nie nadejść.

Kiedy do nozdrzy Crowleya doszedł zapach podnieconej omegi, uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ostatnim razem nie był w stanie zachować nad sobą kontroli, a teraz był doskonale świadomy wszystkiego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Dean również wydawał się całkowicie przytomny. Wobec tego Crowley złapał koszulkę Deana z przodu, zaciskając na niej pięść i ostrożnie przyciągnął go do siebie, rozchylając usta do pocałunku.

Usta Deana dotknęły jego na chwilę, ale potem omega odsunął twarz.

— Jesteśmy w szpitalu, alfo, nie teraz — powiedział i ukrył twarz w szyi Crowleya, zaczynając mruczeć. Czuł się bardzo, bardzo dobrze. Trochę podniecony, ale nie do nieznośnego poziomu, zadbany, chroniony i zdecydowanie bardzo chciany. Przynajmniej seksualnie, ale wolał teraz nie myśleć o motywacji swojego demona. — Chcesz iść do łazienki? Zająć się sobą? — zapytał, dalej wtulony w Crowleya.

— Nie, nie potrzebuję — powiedział Crowley, zaskoczony, że była to prawda. Owszem, był podniecony, ale przede wszystkim był… szczęśliwy. Czuł ciasnotę w spodniach, ale nie była ona nie do zniesienia i szybko minęła, kiedy się po prostu rozluźnił i wtulił w swojego omegę.

— Mhm… W takim razie dobranoc — powiedział Dean i wychylił się jeszcze tylko na chwilkę, by cmoknąć go w usta, a potem wtulił się w niego z powrotem, zamykając oczy i nie przestając mruczeć. Czuł się tak cholernie dobrze. Może, kiedy to całe zamieszanie z hormonami się skończy… Odtrącił te myśli i poszedł spać, otoczony, według jego subiektywnej opinii, najlepszym zapachem na świecie.

——— 

Kiedy Dean się obudził, Crowleya nie było. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, bo pościel wciąż intensywnie nimi pachniała, a przecież demon mógł musieć pilnie coś zrobić.

Przejął się co prawda, kiedy po pytaniu pielęgniarki „a gdzie twój uroczy alfa” i odpowiedzi „pewnie musiał iść do biura”, ta powiedziała, że chyba zapomniał dokumentów. I pokazała mu, gdzie salowa ułożyła je w ładny stosik. Ale wciąż — Crowley mógł zostać wezwany do Piekła w pilnej sprawie.

Po południu był już na tyle niespokojny, że lekarz zwiększył dawkę jego leków uspokajających, obawiając się, że stres zacznie wyrządzać szkody.

Im bliżej wieczora, tym bardziej się niepokoił. Aż w końcu, dobrze po kolacji, zadzwonił do Sama.

— Sammy?

— Dean! Nareszcie! Co się dzieje?! — odezwał się głos Sama, ale w jego tonie nie było słychać troski, jedynie pretensje. Odkąd dostał wiadomość od Deana, dzwonił do niego regularnie najpierw ze swojego telefonu, potem z telefonu Castiela i albo odzywała się poczta głosowa, albo sygnał dzwonił w nieskończoność.

— Crowley zniknął — powiedział Dean, przykrywając się po szyję kołdrą. Wystawała mu tylko głowa i ręka, którą trzymał telefon. — Boję się o niego… Poszukasz go?

Sam prychnął pogardliwie, a Dean zadrżał.

— Pewnie się tobą znudził. Mówiłem ci, że tak się stanie — powiedział, zupełnie ignorując pytanie Deana.

— Sammy! — zganił brata Dean, ale zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo słabo. — Nie zostawiłby mnie, obiecał. Na pewno coś mu się stało…

— Dean, pomyśl o tym logicznie przez moment — powiedział Sam.

— Obiecał — powtórzył. — On nie łamie umów.

— Posłuchaj mnie — poprosił uparcie Sam. — Nic mu się nie stało. Po prostu już odechciało mu się ci pomagać. To demon, one się nie przywiązują, kłamią, oszukują i wykorzystują innych.

— Obiecał — powtórzy jeszcze raz. — Obiecał. Obiecał, Sammy!!!

— Obiecują złote góry — kontynuował Sam, jakby nie słyszał paniki w głosie Deana. — A potem odchodzą albo dźgają cię w plecy, kiedy im zaufasz. To tak działa. To nie twoja wina — powiedział uspokajająco, ale jego ton był chłodny, bez empatii.

— Obiecał!!! — wrzasnął, na chwilę podnosząc się na łóżku, ale zaraz potem na nie upadł. — Nie rozumiesz! Obiecał! Pocałował mnie na dobranoc i _obiecał_ , że będzie tutaj, gdy się obudzę. OBIECAŁ.

— Pocałował cię?! — podniósł głos Sam. — Całujesz się z demonem? Nic dziwnego, że już go nie ma. Zawarł z tobą umowę na duszę, zatwierdził ją pocałunkiem i odszedł. Po co miał zostać dłużej? To biznesmen, Dean. Podpisał z tobą kontrakt, nawet o tym nie wiesz.

— Gdyby to była umowa, to zostałby. Bo miałem tylko jedną prośbę! Żeby został! Dopiero wtedy go pocałowałem…

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Dean. I może jeszcze zrobiłeś mu laskę na dobranoc? — zaśmiał się chrapliwie młodszy Winchester. — Dostał od ciebie to, czego chciał i cię zostawił. Demony tak robią. _Crowley_ tak robi. Nie możesz mu ufać i nie możesz na nim polegać.

— Jesteś obrzydliwy! — warknął. — A on nie mógł odejść. Nie zabrał dokumentów… Nie mógł odejść. Nie odszedłby. Nie. Na pewno nie — powtarzał sobie Dean, próbując przekonać swoją omegę, że cokolwiek mówił ich brat, ich rodzinny alfa, było całkowitą nieprawdą i bzdurą.

— Dean, uspokój się — poprosił Sam cicho. — Powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś, a ja po ciebie przyjadę i zabierzemy cię do bunkra. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Cas i ja się tobą zajmiemy i dojdziesz do siebie szybciej niż myślisz.

— Nie powiem — odpowiedział słabo Dean. — Zresztą nie możesz mnie zabrać. Nie upoważniłem cię w szpitalu, a jestem pewien, że mój lekarz nie uzna mnie za świadomego — prychnął. — Czuję kolejny atak… I to znowu twoja wina.

— Moja? — prychnął Sam. — Przecież to on cię zostawił. Do niego miej pretensje, a nie do mnie — powiedział, choć jego głos był nieco mniej pewny niż przed chwilą. Zaczynał czuć, że to nie przelewki i że Dean naprawdę czuł się coraz gorzej.

— Nie tak cię wychowałem, Sammy — powiedział przez łzy, łapiąc się jedną ręką za serce, a po chwili sięgając po przycisk wezwania pomocy.

— Dean, uspokój się. Przestań tak histeryzować! — krzyknął. — Zachowujesz się jak jakaś panienka! Może nie powinieneś był nigdy odstawiać tych hormonów, bo wyraźnie zrobiły jakiś bajzel w twojej głowie.

— Lubię być omegą, ty cholerny… Jesteś gorszy od ojca! Nie chcę cię tutaj — powiedział i rzucił telefonem, chcąc cisnąć nim o ścianę, ale był zbyt słaby. Ostatnim, co pamiętał, było wciśnięcie guzika wzywającego pielęgniarkę. Jego omega uwierzyła w słowa Sama…

Ostatnim, co usłyszał Sam był szybki tupot nóg i zdenerwowany męski głos, który zawołał:

— Panie Winchester!

A następnie kobiecy głos do słuchawki powiedział:

— Pan Winchester jest teraz nieosiągalny. — Po czym połączenie zostało zerwane, a pielęgniarka odłożyła telefon na stolik obok łóżka i zajęła się pacjentem.

——— 

W zasadzie doktora Warrena Callaghana nie zdziwiło wezwanie w środku nocy do jego pacjenta. Zdecydowanie jednak zdziwiło go, że nigdzie nie widział pana Crowleya. Oraz to, w jak złym stanie był Dean Winchester. Zostawiał go w o wiele lepszej formie, gdy wychodził.

— Co się stało? — spytał pielęgniarki, wchodząc na oddział.

— Znowu rozmawiał z tym swoim bratem. Okropny człowiek, jeśli mnie spytać — odpowiedziała. — Nie wygląda to dobrze. Doktor Anderson jest u niego.

Przez całą noc walczył ze swoimi kolegami o to, by ustabilizować go na tyle, by przynajmniej przestał wyrządzać sobie jeszcze większą krzywdę. Niestety, unoszący się w sali, a nawet już poza nią, duszący zapach odrzucenia i zranienia nie dawał im zbyt wielkich nadziei.

— I jak? — spytał pielęgniarki, opadając ciężko na kanapę w ich pokoju socjalnym. — Udało się?

— Niestety, ciągle niedostępny — odpowiedziała ta, odkładając słuchawkę telefonu z westchnieniem.

— Kurwa.

Parę godzin później musieli spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i wprowadzić go w stan śpiączki farmakologicznej, kupując mu może kilka dni życia. A doktor Warren stał nad telefonem z wybranym numerem Sama Winchestera.

— Nie dzwoniłabym do niego — prychnęła inna pielęgniarka, tuż po studiach. Obecnie już wszyscy mówili na Deana po imieniu, a wszyscy pracownicy nienawidzili Sama Winchestera. Niektórzy również Fergusa Crowleya, ale ci, którzy widzieli ich razem, mówili, że to niemożliwe, by zostawił go z własnej woli.

Warren nie wiedział, co było prawdą, ale nie jemu było to oceniać. Poza tym, fakt pozostawał faktem i nie mogli się do niego dodzwonić, Dean umierał, a Sam został wpisany w kartę pacjenta.

— Takie jest prawo — dodał, w końcu dzwoniąc. — Dzień dobry, doktor Warren Callaghan z Ochsner Health Center, czy rozmawiam z Samem Winchesterem?

— Dzień dobry. Tak, przy telefonie — odpowiedział mu nieco przytłumiony męski głos. W tle przez moment było słychać jakby zduszony krzyk, a potem odgłos zamykanych drzwi i kroki. Najwyraźniej Sam Winchester właśnie skądś wyszedł na zewnątrz, bo po chwili było go słychać dużo wyraźniej.

— Został pan wpisany jako członek najbliższej rodziny Deana Winchestera. Według dokumentacji jest pan jego bratem i alfą rodziny. Czy to się zgadza?

— Zgadza się. Rozmawiałem z nim kilka godzin temu, ale ktoś nas rozłączył — powiedział nerwowo Sam. Próbowałem się do niego dodzwonić od tego czasu, ale miał wyłączony telefon. Co się, do cholery, dzieje? — W miarę jak mówił, jego głos robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy i coraz głośniejszy.

— Pański brat przebywa w naszym szpitalu w stanie krytycznym — odpowiedział, powstrzymując się przed powiedzeniem, co naprawdę myśli. — Obawiam się, że musi pan przygotować się na najgorsze i jak najszybciej przyjechać się pożegnać… W takich sytuacjach oczywiście nie obowiązują godziny odwiedzin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 6 już 20 września 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Ostrzeżenia** do rozdziału:  
>  Sam jest dupkiem (ale godzi się z Deanem); Crowley wraca wyraźnie poturbowany po torturach z rąk Casa i Sama; Dean prawie umiera.
> 
> Ponownie przepraszamy za opóźnienie, ale obie jesteśmy trochę chore ;c
> 
> PS Pozdrawiamy Mary Stradlin ♥

Kiedy Sam pojawił się w szpitalu jakieś dziewięć godzin później, pani w recepcji przywitała go miłym, choć zmęczonym głosem.

— Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc?

— Nazywam się Sam Winchester i zostałem wezwany do mojego brata. — Sam szybko wyciągnął dokument tożsamości, który, mimo że fałszywy, zawierał jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko oraz zdjęcie.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok znad portfela, napotkało go zimne, przenikliwe spojrzenie recepcjonistki oraz jej kamienna twarz. Sam rozejrzał się zdumiony; wydawało mu się, że przed chwilą kobieta była dla niego miła. Czy ktoś ją podmienił w ciągu ostatnich dwóch sekund?

— To naprawdę pilne — pośpieszył ją, ignorując jej zachowanie.

Kobieta bez słowa podniosła telefon i, nie odrywając wzroku od Sama, wybrała numer i po chwili powiedziała do słuchawki:

— Panie doktorze, pan Sam _Winchester_ przyjechał do swojego brata. — Sposób, w jaki powiedziała jego nazwisko mógłby posłać klątwę na małe miasto. Albo na Sama. Prawdopodobnie posłał klątwę na Sama. — Doktor Callaghan już idzie — powiedziała lodowatym tonem, kiedy odłożyła słuchawkę. — Tam są krzesła — pokazała palcem przed siebie.

Sam spojrzał na krzesła, po czym ponownie spojrzał na recepcjonistkę, ale ta była już zajęta czym innym i unikała jego spojrzenia.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie potrwa długo — burknął Sam, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza.

— Pan Winchester? Doktor Warren Callaghan, rozmawialiśmy przez telefon — powiedział Warren, podchodząc do niego, ale nie wyciągnął ręki na przywitanie. Pielęgniarki nie potrzebowały dużo czasu na przeciągniecie go do klubu antyfanów Sama Winchestera.

Sam bez problemów wyczuł nastrój doktora i jego stosunek do niego. Zagotował się. Tak nastawieni do niego ludzie nie powinni opiekować się jego bratem.

— No to słucham — warknął. — Co zrobiliście mojemu bratu?

— Leczyliśmy go, panie Winchester — odpowiedział chłodno lekarz. — Kiedy wychodziłem z pracy, to Dean był w całkowicie dobrym stanie. Nawet flirtował z pielęgniarkami i innymi omegami na oddziale… — Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. — A potem zostałem wezwany do niego w środku nocy, bo w jakiś sposób pan _znowu_ zdołał pogorszyć jego stan. Nie wiem, co pan mu powiedział, panie Winchester, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że gdybym nie był do tego prawnie zobligowany, to nie zadzwoniłbym do pana. Tak silny odór odrzucenia i zranienia do tej pory czułem tylko u omeg, które straciły swojego partnera tuż po zawiązaniu więzi…

— Wypraszam sobie takie pomówienia! — krzyknął Sam, robiąc krok w stronę lekarza. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Zadzwonił do mnie, żeby się pożalić, że ten… ten… diabeł! Zostawił go samego. To do niego powinniście dzwonić i go szukać. Zrobił coś mojemu bratu, otruł go albo oszukał. — Sam zaczął nerwowo chodzić po korytarzu, przyciągając wzrok ludzi siedzących w poczekalni.

— Nie wiem, co się stało, ma pan rację, ale fakty są takie, że to po rozmowie z panem, Dean prawie umarł — odpowiedział chłodno lekarz. — I proszę się uspokoić albo będę zmuszony wezwać ochronę i wyprosić pana ze szpitala. I proszę wybaczyć, ale pana brat był w pełni świadomy, wybierając pana Crowleya na swojego opiekuna. W innym wypadku tę kwestię rostrzygnąłby sąd.

— Na jakiej podstawie ustaliliście, że był świadomy?! — krzyknął zduszonym głosem Sam, próbując opanować drżenie rąk. — Truł się przez ponad dwadzieścia lat hormonami, nic nikomu nie mówiąc, a potem postanowił je odstawić. Dlaczego pozwoliliście mu podjąć decyzję, żeby został z Crowleyem?!

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, próbując się uspokoić, ponieważ ochroniarz właśnie pojawił się na korytarzu i zerkał pytająco na lekarza.

— Nie wiem, co takiego Crowley mu podał, ale to niemożliwe, żeby tylko przez jego brak Dean podupadł na zdrowiu. Jestem przekonany, że otruł go w jakiś sposób, podał mu coś i po prostu zniknął. — Sam zawahał się na moment, doskonale przecież wiedząc, gdzie był Crowley.

— W krwi pana brata nie wykryliśmy żadnej substancji, której nie powinno w niej być. Sprawdziliśmy. Dwukrotnie — odpowiedział Callaghan, nadając swemu głosu stanowczości alfy. — Ponownie proszę o uspokojenie się, bo będę zmuszony pana wyprosić. Nie pomoże tym pan ani swojemu bratu ani żadnej z przebywających na oddziale omeg, które nie mogą być denerwowane odorem wściekłego alfy. Chce pan wprowadzić w śpiączkę jeszcze kogoś czy może spowodować poronienie? — warknął, bo każdą z omeg pod swoją opieką obdarzał taką samą opiekuńczością jak swojego partnera w domu.

— To nie moja wina — wycedził Sam przez zaciśnięte zęby. W kącikach oczu zebrały mu się bezsilne łzy, ale starł je szybko wierzchem dłoni. — Czy może pan zaprowadzić mnie do brata? — poprosił przez ściśnięte gardło. — Nie będę robił scen.

— Właśnie to robię — powiedział, skręcając w prawo. I wtedy stanęli przed prywatną salą Deana. — Uprzedzam, że nie zawaham się pana usunąć stamtąd siłą. To omegi na tym oddziale są moim priorytetem, nie alfy z poczuciem winy — uprzedził Warren, a potem pokazał Samowi gestem dłoni, by wszedł pierwszy.

Kiedy Sam wszedł do pokoju, w którym leżał Dean, przez moment nie mógł oddychać. Obserwował, jak lekarz wyciągnął z kieszeni maseczkę na twarz i ją założył, ale nie zaproponował mu, by zrobił to samo.

— Tu się nie da oddychać — kaszlnął Sam. Cały pokój przesiąknięty był ciężkim, cierpkim zapachem odrzucenia. Śmierdziało żalem, smutkiem i chorobą, niemal zatykając mu gardło i płuca.

— Przecież uprzedzałem — odpowiedział Warren, podchodząc do Deana i poprawiając poduszki za plecami nieprzytomnej omegi. — Jak mówiłem, pana brat jest w stanie krytycznym. Po pańskim telefonie udało nam się uzyskać z nim kontakt tylko na chwilę, ale jedyne, czym był zainteresowany to to, czy wrócił jego alfa.

— Przecież oni nie są nawet razem… — powiedział słabo Sam, oddychając przez usta. Czuł się tak, jakby cała złość z niego powoli wyparowywała, a pozostawał jedynie smutek. Jego alfa zawyła z żalu, że ich omega brat cierpiał i miotała się, oczekując, że Sam coś zrobi.

— Wspominali o tym — odpowiedział lekarz. — Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Fakt jest taki, że pana brat zasnął w ramionach alfy, który przez ostatnie kilka dni się nim opiekował, a następnego dnia tego alfy nie było. Do tego doszło cokolwiek, co pan mu powiedział, a z tego, co Dean mówił jeszcze wcześniej, nie akceptował pan obecności Crowleya w jego życiu.

— A może — powiedział nagle Sam, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił. Popatrzył jednak na lekarza, który nie miał pojęcia o zjawiskach nadprzyrodzonych i pokręcił głową. Mówienie mu o woreczkach na uroki było kiepskim pomysłem. Za chwilę sam sprawdzi, czy w pokoju jakiś się nie znajdował, bo na ten moment wydawało się to najbardziej prawdopodobne. Zdecydowanie bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że zdrowie Deana zależało od obecności Crowleya.

— Wiem, że pan Crowley był oskarżony o handel ludźmi, panie Winchester — powiedział lekarz, odbierając jego zawahanie w ten sposób. — Ale skoro nic mu nie udowodniono, a potem pomógł państwu w innych sprawach, to może warto byłoby rozważyć to wotum nieufności? Pana brat jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który potrafi podejmować własne decyzje — przypomniał mu.

Sam zahawał się. Najwyraźniej taką historię przedstawił lekarzowi Dean i, niezależnie od wszystkiego, co młodszy Winchester myślał na temat demona, nie był na tyle głupi, żeby teraz podważyć słowa brata. Gdyby teraz powiedział co innego, zaszkodziłby tylko sobie i jemu.

— Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć — powiedział, patrząc w podłogę. — Czy może zostawić mnie pan na chwilę samego z bratem?

— Szczerze mówiąc, to nie uważam tego za najlepszy pomysł — przyznał lekarz. — Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że został mu najwyżej tydzień, to mogę na to zezwolić. Ale drzwi zostają otwarte — uprzedził.

— Ty-tydzień? — wydukał Sam, podnosząc przerażony wzrok na lekarza.

— To optymistyczne założenie, wraz z pozostałymi lekarzami zakładamy około czterech dni. Już nie oddycha samodzielnie — zauważył, pokazując jeden z aparatów, do których Dean był podpięty. — Obawiam się, że nawet, jeśli pan Crowley teraz wróci, to Deana nie uda się uratować, jego serce w końcu się podda. Obecnie możemy dbać tylko o jego komfort… Powinien pan skontaktować się z resztą rodziny i innymi, którzy chcieliby się pożegnać.

Sam przełknął ślinę i przez moment patrzył, jak doktor Callaghan wychodził. Woreczek z urokiem był najbardziej prawdopodobnym rozwiązaniem w tej chwili.

Nie czekając aż lekarz się jakoś szczególnie oddalił, Sam błyskawicznie przeczesał cały pokój. Sprawdził pod poduszkami Deana, pod jego kołdrą, a nawet zajrzał pod materac na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu ciało mężczyzny na nim leżące. Zajrzał do szuflady, pod łóżko, na parapet, przerzucił nawet dokumenty, które leżały niedaleko łóżka. Nigdzie nie było woreczka ani żadnego śladu po czarnej magii.

Wyciągnął telefon i, próbując opanować nadchodzący atak paniki, zadzwonił do Castiela.

— Sam? — odezwał się od razu anioł. — Co z Deanem?

— Cas, ja nie wiem, co ten skurwiel zrobił mojemu bratu, ale masz jeden dzień, żeby to z niego wyciągnąć. Następnego dnia wsiadasz w samolot i tu przylatujesz, bo Dean… — tu zdeterminowany głos Sama załamał się. Przełknął ślinę. — Dean umiera. Spróbuję jeszcze odprawić jakiś rytuał niwelujący czarną magię, ale nie wiem, czy to coś pomoże. Nie znaleźli u niego żadnej trucizny, a ja nie znalazłem woreczka z urokiem. — Sam potarł dłońmi twarz, zaskoczony tym, że miał całkiem mokre policzki.

— Sam… Czy jesteś pewien, że on mu coś zrobił? — zapytał Castiel. — I co powiedział lekarz?

— Nie jestem pewien, ale nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy — warknął Sam, zły na siebie za swoje łzy. — Lekarz nie wie, co mówi. Próbował mi wmówić, że to moja wina, że to niby ja wpędziłem Deana w taki stan tym, co powiedziałem.

— Ale Sam…

— Nie ma teraz czasu na rozmowy, Cas. Wracaj do roboty i spróbuj coś z niego wyciągnąć. Wiem, że tego nie popierasz — powiedział trochę łagodniej. — Ale on skrzywdził Deana. Nie może mu to ujść na sucho.

Odpowiedziało mu westchnienie i: — Dobrze, Sammy.

Sam rozłączył się.

Dwie godziny później Castiel wraz z nieco zmaltretowanym Crowleyem, pojawili się w szpitalu.

— Dzień dobry, my… — zaczął Castiel.

— Pan Crowley! — Ucieszyła się od razu pielęgniarka, całkowicie ignorując anioła. — O Boże, co się panu stało? Już dzwonię po doktora Callaghana.

— Co się dzieje z Deanem? — zapytał nerwowo Crowley, dopadając do recepcji.

— Pan Crowley! — niemal wykrzyknął doktor Warren, wpadając na recepcję. — …Co się panu stało? Pani Aniu, proszę się zająć panem Crowleyem, zanim zaprowadzimy go do Deana.

— Nieważne, niech mi pan powie, co się dzieje z Deanem? Zaprowadźcie mnie do niego.

— Panie Crowley… proszę pójść za mną — westchnął lekarz. Nie miał problemów z przekazaniem wieści Samowi, ale Crowley… Nie lubił przekazywać alfom, że ich omegi umierały. To był najgorszy moment jego pracy.

— Jeśli coś mu się stało… — Crowley popatrzył groźnie na Castiela, po czym poszedł za lekarzem. Nim zniknął za rogiem korytarza, warknął jeszcze do anioła: — Jeśli coś mu się stało, to lepiej, żeby was tu nie było, jak wrócę.

Anioł, zachowując dystans, ruszył za nimi.

Szli korytarzem i Crowley chciał skręcić w stronę pokoju, w którym wcześniej leżał Dean, ale doktor Callaghan prowadził go dalej prosto, aż na intensywną terapię. Pod Crowleyem ugięły się nogi.

— Proszę, tutaj leży Dean… — powiedział lekarz, otwierając drzwi przed alfą. — Pan jest partnerem pana Sama? W takim razie też proszę.

Kiedy tylko do pokoju Deana wszedł Crowley, a omega wyczuł jego obecność, maszyna pilnująca jego serce pokazała, że to bije trochę mocniej.

— Co ty tu robisz, gnoju?! — Sam zerwał się z krzesła i rzucił się z pięściami na Crowleya. Przed demona wyszedł Castiel i zablokował Samowi drogę.

— Ja go przyprowadziłem — powiedział cicho, po czym dodał, ponieważ jest Castielem: — Właściwie to on mnie.

Sam próbował go odepchnąć, ale anioł był skałą na jego drodze. Tymczasem Crowley przeszedł bokiem i upadł na kolana koło łóżka Deana, chwytając go za rękę.

— Dean! — zawołał zrozpaczonym głosem. Okropny zapach panujący w pokoju — mieszkanka złości Sama, rozpaczy lekarzy i przede wszystkim choroby Deana — zatykał go, ale najbardziej dobił go widok _jego omegi_ na łóżku, podłączonego do tych wszystkich maszyn, kiedy raptem dzień wcześniej był relatywnie zdrowy i uśmiechnięty.

— Nie chcę go tutaj widzieć! — warknął tymczasem Sam, pokazując palcem na Crowleya.

— To pan Crowley decyduje o Deanie w przypadku jego niedyspozycji — odpowiedział lekarz. — Obawiam się, że ma większe prawo do przebywania w tym pokoju niż pan. I ponownie upominam pana o zachowanie spokoju. Za chwilę wyprowadzi pana ochrona.

— Kto podjął taką decyzję?! Na jakiej podstawie _on_ ma większe prawo tu być niż _ja_?! — awanturował się Sam, podczas gdy Castiel próbował go uspokoić.

Crowley nawet nie zwracał na nich uwagi, wpatrzony cały czas w Deana.

— Już jestem, wróciłem — szeptał do niego, głaszcząc go po twarzy. Minimalnie zmienił się zapach w pokoju, a serce Deana zabiło odrobinę szybciej. Wciąż jednak pozostawał nieprzytomny pod wpływem leków.

— Panie Winchester! Naraża pan pańskiego brata na stres! Proszę natychmiast opuścić oddział. To jest intensywna terapia, co pan sobie wyobraża? — zareagował lekarz, otwierając drzwi sali. — Proszę wezwać ochronę!

— Wychodzimy, Sam — powiedział stanowczym głosem Castiel, chwytając przedramię Sama w żelaznym uścisku. — Nie musi pan wzywać ochrony, już wychodzimy — powiedział do lekarza.

Młodszy Winchester spojrzał na niego oburzony, po czym popatrzył na Króla Piekła, który cały czas trzymał dłoń Deana w swojej, a drugą głaskał go po twarzy.

— Proszę opuścić oddział, panie Winchester — upomniał go jeszcze raz lekarz.

Bez skutku Sam spróbował wyrwać swoje ramię z silnego uścisku Castiela, ale pozwolił mu się wyprowadzić. Kiedy wyszli z pokoju, ponownie próbował zabrać swoją rękę; to samo powtórzył, kiedy minęli drzwi na OIOM i jeszcze raz, kiedy całkowicie wyszli ze szpitala. Castiel pozostał nieugięty.

W międzyczasie Crowley cały czas mamrotał do Deana, cały czas głaskał go po twarzy i ściskał mocno jego dłoń.

— Wiesz, nawet jeśli umrzesz, to nie pozwolę ci zatracić siebie, nie pozwolę im spalić twojego ciała, nawet jeśli będę musiał specjalnie dla ciebie wrócić do Piekła na stałe i tam z tobą zostać, to przecież tak zrobię — mówił szybko, nerwowo, prawie szeptem, tak, żeby słyszał go tylko nieprzytomny omega na łóżku. — Zrobiliśmy teraz te wszystkie projekty nowego Piekła. Co nam po nich, jeśli nie damy rady ich doglądać? Co mi po Piekle, jeśli nie będę mógł go doglądać z tobą? — rozpaczał.

— Panie Crowley… — odezwał się cicho lekarz, z żalem obserwując jak alfa próbował pocieszyć swojego nieprzytomnego omegę. A jeszcze dwa dni temu obaj twierdzili, że nie są razem…

Demon spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Łzy spływały po jego pocharatanej twarzy, ale nawet nie był tego do końca świadomy.

— Pytał pan, co z Deanem. Obawiam się, że nawet pańska obecność może jedynie podnieść komfort ostatnich dni jego życia.

Słowa lekarza sprawiły, że Crowley poczuł się jakby go ktoś uderzył obuchem. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i poczuł się, jakby miał nogi z waty.

— Doktorze Callaghan — odezwał się niski, chropowaty głos, który Crowley usłyszał jak przez mgłę i zidentyfikował jako głos Castiela.

Lekarz musiał coś powiedzieć, bo anioł kontynuował.

— Czy może pan nas zostawić na chwilę samych? — poprosił Castiel cicho, obserwując postępujące załamanie nerwowe Crowleya z niepokojem. — Dosłownie pół minuty. Proszę.

Kiedy lekarz wyszedł, Castiel podszedł do Deana, gwałtownym ruchem odsunął Crowleya od niego i, nim demon zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, położył na czole omegi rękę i go uleczył.

Natychmiast zapach w pokoju uległ zmianie, a odgłosy maszyn podłączonych do Deana się ustabilizowały. Kilka sekund później do sali wpadł lekarz, a Castiel odsunął się od łóżka Deana i pozwolił podejść do niego Crowleyowi.

— Co tu się stało? — zawołał lekarz, podchodząc do pacjenta i sprawdzając jego stan. Osłuchał go, sprawdził jego ciśnienie i tętno, nie dowierzając monitorowi, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że wszystko było w normie. Kolor skóry Deana również uległ zmianie — z kredowo białego zmienił się w normalny. — Co tu się stało? — powtórzył lekarz z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na przemian na trzech pozostałych mężczyzn.

W przeciągu następnych kilku godzin Dean cały czas się nie obudził, ale wszystkie jego wskaźniki wskazywały, że jego stan był bardzo dobry i stabilny. Niedługo później lekarz podjął decyzję o odłączeniu go od respiratora. Na kilkanaście sekund wszyscy obecni w sali zamarli, a potem omega zaczął oddychać samodzielnie.

Crowley na miękkich nogach dopadł do niego i, nie zważając na nic, delikatnie pocałował go w usta.

— Obudzi się, prawda? — zapytał, ale nie patrzył w tym momencie ani na lekarza, ani na pielęgniarkę, a na Castiela.

— Tak — potwierdził anioł bez żadnego wahania w głosie.

Doktor Callaghan aż cofnął się o krok z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy, po czym podszedł do Castiela i położył mu obie dłonie na ramionach.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co pan zrobił ani jak pan to zrobił i nie chcę tego wiedzieć — powiedział cicho, pośpiesznie. — Ale w sali obok po paskudnym wypadku umiera matka pięciorga dzieci. Nie ma dla niej żadnego ratunku. Proszę.

Bez słowa Castiel wyszedł z sali, a lekarz pośpieszył za nim. Crowley jednakże nie patrzył już na nich, tylko położył się obok Deana, na dostępnym wąskim kawałku łóżka. Gdyby choć na moment stracił równowagę, spadłby na ziemię. Po chwili zastanowienia wsunął się pod Deana, układając sobie jego głowę na klatce piersiowej.

— Jesteś bezpieczny — powiedział i przymknął oczy. Był wykończony. Bardziej niż średnio przyjemny pobyt w bunkrze wykończyło go odmawianie wezwania, które otrzymał w nocy. Ale nie było to w tej chwili ważne. W tej chwili ważne było to, że był ze swoim omegą, jego omega był bezpieczny i zdrowy. Nic innego się nie liczyło, ani rany po wodzie święconej, ani jego zmęczenie.

Leżeli tak całkiem sporo czasu, aż w końcu Dean wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, a jego powieki się uchyliły. Zamrugał kilka razy, przyzwyczajając oczy do jasności i spojrzał trochę nieobecnie na Crowleya.

— Alfa…? — szepnął, unosząc rękę i kładąc ją na policzku demona. — Co ci się stało?

— Nic poważnego — odpowiedział Crowley, przyciągając głowę Deana z powrotem do swojego ramienia. Dopiero w tym momencie zauważył, że jego ciuchy były poszarpane i poplamione krwią w niektórych miejscach, ale miał nadzieję, że omega skupi się tylko na jego twarzy i nie dostrzeże tego w półmroku. — Jesteś bezpieczny — powiedział Crowley po raz kolejny tej nocy, całując włosy Deana.

— Wiedziałem, że byś mnie nie zostawił — westchnął, oddychając spokojnie zapachem swojego demona. — To Sam ci to zrobił, prawda? — szepnął, znów przekrzywiając głowę, by móc na niego patrzeć. — Chcę cię widzieć — wyjaśnił.

— Nie, nie Sam — pokręcił głową Crowley, głaszcząc go dłonią po twarzy. — Musiałem pilnie spotkać się z generałami w Piekle i przy jednym z wejść czekali na mnie łowcy — skłamał gładko, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Deana. — Miało mnie nie być tylko kilka minut. Udało mi się skontaktować z Samem i Castielem i mnie uwolnili. Byłeś nieprzytomny prawie całą dobę — powiedział po chwili ze smutkiem w głosie, po czym zreflektował się. — Powinienem obudzić doktora Warrena. Nie poszedł do domu, śpi w pokoju lekarzy i prosił, żebym dał mu znać, jak będziesz przytomny.

— Nie — jęknął Dean. — Nie możesz. Wezwij ich przyciskiem, ale nigdzie nie idź — poprosił, wczepiając się w niego mocno. — I pocałuj mnie, dobrze?

Crowley zawahał się przez moment. Dean dopiero co się obudził, jeszcze zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co się z nim działo przez ostatnią dobę. Castiel go wyleczył, ale to nie oznaczało, że od teraz Dean nie będzie miał wahań nastrojów ani że jego problemy z zaakceptowaniem burzy hormonów już się skończyły. Do tego Dean musiał dojść sam. Więc cały czas jego poszukiwanie kontaktu i traktowanie Crowleya jako swoją alfę mogło być spowodowane odwykiem po Omegasense.

Spojrzał na zmęczoną twarz Deana i, nim zdążył to sobie wyperswadować, pocałował go delikatnie. Kiedy się odsunął, sięgnął do przycisku zamontowanego koło łóżka i wezwał pielęgniarkę.

Jeśli za jakiś czas okaże się, że wszystkie emocje, które okazywał mu Dean oraz jego przywiązanie i ich intymność były jedynie reakcją na burzę hormonów, Crowley sam zawiezie się do bunkra Ludzi Pisma i na wieczność zamknie w ich lochu.

Dean zamruczał cichutko, układając się wygodniej i zamykając oczy, czekając, aż ich krótki, błogi moment zburzy masa pielęgniarek i lekarzy sprawdzających jego stan.

Kiedy do sali pośpiesznie weszła pielęgniarka, Crowley uniósł głowę.

— Czy może pani obudzić doktora Callaghana? Dean się obudził — powiedział, obejmując omegę.  Dean cichutko mruczał w jego ramionach. Pielęgniarka aż głośno wciągnęła powietrze, a potem pobiegła po lekarza.

— Panie Winchester! — zawołał lekarz, wchodząc do sali i ledwo wierząc w to, jak duża zmiana zaszła w tym mężczyźnie. Teraz leżał rozluźniony, mrucząc w ramionach swojego alfy, a jeszcze jakiś czas temu umierał. — Tym razem naprawdę napędził nam pan stracha.

— Umierałem, prawda?

— Tak, bardzo się pan starał — pokiwał głową lekarz, ale jego ton nie odpowiadał wcale jego słowom. Był pogodny, uśmiechnięty, zadowolony, że jego pacjent żył. — Ale teraz jest wszystko dobrze. Nie mam pojęcia wprawdzie, jak to się wydarzyło — dodał poważniejszym tonem. — Nie dawaliśmy panu szans.

Na moment uścisk Crowleya na torsie Deana zelżał, kiedy zrobiło mu się słabo. Kiedy przybyli z Castielem do szpitala, wiedział, że omega był w bardzo krytycznym stanie, ale dopiero słysząc to ponownie, tak bardzo dosadnie, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był blisko tego, żeby go stracić. A nawet nie tyle stracić, co doprowadzić do jego śmierci. Mimo bycia pieprzonym Królem Piekła, nie był w stanie zignorować wezwania, które wykonał Sam, a potem nie był w stanie uwolnić się z jego lochu, zdany na łaskę anioła, przekonanego, że wszystko co robił, robił w dobrej wierze.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

— Więc… wiadomo jakim cudem żyję? — zapytał, ale spojrzał przy tym na Crowleya. Zastanawiał się, kto maczał w tym palce.

W tym momencie doktor zawahał się.

— Partner… yyy… Partner pańskiego brata coś zrobił. Castiel? — zapytał, upewniając się, że dobrze zapamiętał imię.

— Cas jest tutaj? Sammy też? I nie przeszkadza mu Crowley?

— Pana brat niestety nie chciał wpuścić tu pana Crowleya, dlatego musieliśmy go wyprosić — wytłumaczył lekarz, a Crowley się skrzywił. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to doktorek, próbując wyjaśnić Deanowi całą sytuację, przez przypadek wyjawi kłamstwo, które demon chwilę temu zaserwował omedze.

— Cas mnie tu przyprowadził po tym, jak mnie znaleźli — powiedział szybko do Deana. — Sam cały czas mi nie ufa i nie podoba mu się, że chciałem przy tobie zostać.

Lekarz spojrzał między nimi pytająco; była tu jakaś dodatkowa historia, której nie znał, ale nie zamierzał teraz jej dociekać.

— Na szczęście wcześniej określił pan pana Crowleya jako pierwszą osobę, z którą powinniśmy się kontaktować. — Sięgnął po wiszącą na łóżku kartę pacjenta i powiedział: — A teraz pozwolę sobie sprawdzić pana stan zdrowia.

Następne kilkanaście minut lekarz spędził, sprawdzając dokładnie stan Deana i starając się zrobić to na tyle dokładnie, na ile mógł, kiedy Crowley cały czas leżał z Deanem na łóżku.

— Wydaje się, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku — oznajmił doktor Warren z uśmiechem, notując wszystko, co trzeba w karcie pacjenta. — Nie wiem, co tu się dokładnie wydarzyło, ale jedyne słowo, które przychodzi mi do głowy to… cud. Więc, panie Winchester, to cud, że pan żyje — powiedział.

Przełknął ślinę.

— A teraz mam trudniejszą rzecz do przedyskutowania — powiedział niepewnie lekarz. Kiedy Dean pokiwał głową, automatycznie chwytając dłoń Crowleya i ściskając mocno, doktor kontynuował: — Czy chce pan się zobaczyć ze swoim bratem? Jest spokojny i obiecał, że nie będzie robił już żadnych scen, ale bardzo mu zależy, żeby pana zobaczyć. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Osobiście nie będę pana na to namawiał, ale rozmawiałem chwilę z panem Castielem i wiem, że zawsze byliście ze sobą bardzo blisko.

— Nie… Nie wiem? — Spojrzał na Crowleya. — Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda?

_Nigdy_ — chciał odpowiedzieć Crowley, ale obawiał się, że mogłoby to być nadużycie.

— Dopóki mnie nie poprosisz, to nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Zastanowił się chwilę.

— Powiedział mi, że Crowley mnie zostawił, bo mu się znudzilem… — powiedział cicho. — A czy mógłby pan przy tym być? Nie chcę żeby to było starcie mojego brata z moim alfą — powiedział Dean, patrząc na lekarza prosząco, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że znów nazwał Crowleya swoim alfą.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział bez wahania lekarz z lekkim uśmiechem. Ci dwaj byli kompletnie nieświadomi, jak silne uczucia do siebie żywili. — Przyprowadzę ich w takim razie, tak? — upewnił się jeszcze.

Kiedy doktor Warren wrócił z Samem i Castielem, Crowley i Dean po prostu siedzieli obok siebie, przytuleni do siebie barkami, trzymając się za ręce. Sam zawahał się w wejściu, ale Castiel podszedł do Deana i wyraźnie chciał położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale spojrzał na Crowleya spojrzeniem pełnym poczucia winy i zrezygnował.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał cicho, choć wiedział, że Dean powinien czuć się dobrze. Kiedy go uleczył, Dean był na skraju śmierci, ale Castiel doskonale wiedział, co robi.

— Teraz już dobrze — odpowiedział Dean, gładząc kciukiem dłoń Crowleya. Chciał powiedzieć, że z jego alfą wszystko było lepsze… Ale to chyba byłoby przesadą. Nie chciał niepotrzebnie prowokować Sama. Mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać części swojego pragnienia.

Położył głowę na ramieniu Crowleya i zamknął oczy, układając twarz tak, by jego nos dotykał bezpośrednio skóry demona.

A wspomniany demon postanowił wykorzystać jego chwilową nieuwagę.

— Powiedziałem Deanowi przed chwilą, że to dzięki wam udało mi się tutaj do niego wrócić — powiedział Crowley oschłym tonem, posyłając lodowate spojrzenie aniołowi oraz młodszemu Winchesterowi. — Dziękuję wam jeszcze raz — powiedział, teraz już siląc się na cieplejszy ton. Objął ramieniem Deana i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie.

— N-nie ma za co — bąknął Sam.

— Żaden problem — powiedział w tym samym czasie Castiel, wyraźnie skruszony.

Dean otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Sama.

— I tak nie wierzę Crowleyowi, że to nie ty go ode mnie zabrałeś — powiedział, ściskając rękę demona bardziej. — Ale dziękuję, że go oddałeś.

Sam otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że jakoś we wszystkich innych aspektach swojego życia demonowi wierzy, ale ugryzł się w język. Crowley nie musiał okłamywać Deana. Mógł powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale skłamał, żeby chronić ich relacje oraz zdrowie omegi. Jeśli to nie był wystarczający dowód na to, że demonowi zależało na bezpieczeństwie omegi, to Sam już nie wiedział, jaki mógłby być lepszy.

— Nie skłamał dla ciebie — uściślił Dean, odsuwając się nieco od Crowleya. — Skłamał dla mnie, bo wie, że jesteś dla mnie ważny. I nie chcę cię stracić, a nie wiem, czy bym ci wybaczył, gdybym _usłyszał_ , a nie tylko _podejrzewał_ , co mu zrobiłeś — ostrzegł, puszczając rękę swojego demona. Wyciągnął przed siebie ramiona, zapraszając Sama do uścisku. — Chodź tu, palancie.

Młodszy Winchester nawet nie potrafił zaprzeczyć temu, co mówił jego brat. Chciał powiedzieć, że to nie on porwał Crowleya, że to nie on go torturował, bo wiedział, że Dean potrzebował w to uwierzyć.

— Cieszymy się, że udało nam się go do ciebie przyprowadzić — powiedział Castiel, widząc wahanie Sama. Jego partner posłał mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, po czym zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę brata. Kiedy Dean nie zmienił zdania, z radością go przytulił.

— Jesteś najgłupszą alfą, mały alfo — powiedział Dean, obejmując brata i przyciskając go do siebie. Użył przy tym zdrobnienia z młodości, kiedy Sam był jeszcze małym chłopcem i tylko przewidywali, że zostanie alfą. Bo Sammy zawsze chciał nią zostać. — Jakbyś się czuł, gdyby zabrali od ciebie Castiela? I nie wiedziałbyś, co się z nim dzieje, a ja powiedziałbym ci, że się tobą znudził? Bo jesteś tylko czło… um, nie dorównujesz mu statusem? — mówił spokojnie, nie po to, by go zranić, a po to, by w końcu zrozumiał jego punkt widzenia.

— Czułbym się tragicznie — przyznał Sam, wtulony w szyję Deana. — Ale spróbuj też zrozumieć moje obawy — poprosił, odsuwając się nieco i patrząc Deanowi w oczy. — Wyjeżdżasz, codziennie rozmawiamy, potem nie ma z tobą kontaktu i się dowiaduję, że jesteś w szpitalu pod opieką de- prawie przestępcy — posłał spojrzenie Crowleyowi, który siedział wciąż obok na łóżku obok Deana. — Zmartwiłem się.

— To moja decyzja, gdzie żyję, Sam — przypomniał mu. — Poza tym, zabrał mnie do szpitala, nie powiesz mi chyba, że to było z jego strony nieodpowiedzialne? Nie zabieraj mi mojego alfy, Sam, bo go nie lubisz. Osobiście zadzwonię do ciebie, żebyś mi pomógł skopać mu dupę, jeśli coś mi zrobi — zaśmiał się Dean. — Ale nie zrobi.

Crowley pomyślał, że jeśli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi Deana, to najpierw sam sobie skopie dupę, potem Dean mu skopie dupę sam, a potem dopiero zadzwoni po brata. I wtedy prawdopodobnie Crowley będzie musiał kupić bilet w jedną stronę do Czyśćca, choć cholera wie, że i tam prawdopodobnie nie byłby bezpieczny.

— Trzymam cię za słowo, zjebie — powiedział Sam ciepło, a Crowleyem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

Kiedy bracia się przytulali, w pole widzenia Deana nieśmiało weszła jedna z pielęgniarek.

— Panie Winchester, przepraszam, że w takim momencie — zaczęła, po czym pokazała dłonią w stronę Crowleya. — Czy mogę zabrać pana Crowleya i go opatrzyć? Nie zgodził się na to wcześniej, nawet kiedy mu mówiłam, że nie chciałby go pan widzieć w takim stanie zaraz po przebudzeniu.

— Zostanę tu z wami — obiecał szybko doktor, niechętny do tego, by opuszczać pomieszczenie. Wydawało się, że bracia zdołali się pogodzić, ale wciąż nie miał zaufania do Sama.

— …Dobrze — odpowiedział po chwili wahania Dean, nie odsuwając się od brata, ale unosząc głowę. — Ale proszę go pilnować i oddać prosto w moje ręce — dodał, a potem znowu wetknął nos w szyję Sama. — Wiem, myślisz, że we wszystkim jesteś ode mnie mądrzejszy. Ja nawet nie skończyłem szkoły. Ale nie zrobiłem tego dlatego, że wyleciałem, tylko dlatego, że ty potrzebowałeś mnie bardziej. I może wiesz więcej o świecie ode mnie, może ty nie pozwoliłbyś dawać sobie tak długo tego leku… Ale kurde, Sammy, zaufałem komuś teoretycznie mądrzejszemu, tak? Lekarzowi. Więc nie krzycz na mnie więcej i nie mów, że nie mogę podejmować decyzji.

W międzyczasie Crowley wstał i wyszedł za pielęgniarką, minimalnie kuśtykając i krzywiąc się z bólu, ale starał się jak najbardziej zapanować nad reakcjami swojego ciała, żeby nie martwić niepotrzebnie Deana. To wszystko były jedynie powierzchowne rany. Dłużej zajmie mu regeneracja swojej prawdziwej formy po przeciwstawianiu się wezwania i po walce z pułapką Salomona.

— Przepraszam, Dean — powiedział Sam. — Nie jestem wcale mądrzejszy od ciebie, skoro nie potrafię nawet ocenić, kiedy mój brat jest szczęśliwy — dodał. — Cieszę się, że jesteś pod dobrą opieką.

— No, to przestań się mazać jak ta baba — powiedział, odsuwając go od siebie. — Siadaj i mów, czy zaangażowałeś całe legiony Winchesterów i muszę dzwonić do Jody, Claire i Alex odwoływać polowanie na Śmierć. A ty, Cas, chodź tutaj — dodał, wyciągając ramiona tym razem do anioła.

Castiel nieśmiało podszedł do Deana i usiadł obok Sama na brzegu łóżka. Dean przesunął się, by zrobić im miejsce.

— Zadzwonił absolutnie do wszystkich, kogo znamy — zaśmiał się. — Do Jody, Claire i Alex, do Gartha, nawet do Aarona i do Cole’a, choć nie wydaje mi się, żebyście mieli z nim dobry kontakt. Ostatni raz chyba próbowałeś go zabić? — zapytał.

— Nieee, już się pogodzili od tego czasu — pokręcił głową Sam. — Teraz to psiapsiółeczki. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli tu przyjedzie.

Doktor Warren uniósł brwi, szczerze zdumiony. Ta rodzina robiła się coraz dziwniejsza z dnia na dzień.

— Muszę zadzwonić do Claire — stwierdził, opierając głowę na ramieniu Castiela. — Nie zdziwię się, jeśli już jest w drodze, jedzie nawet bez kawy, i wpadnie tutaj, twierdząc, że jest moją córką albo, kurde, żoną — zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. — Ta dziewczyna jest szalona, ale co się dziwić, skoro jest naszą rodziną. Będzie mógł mnie ktoś odwiedzać poza Crowleyem, doktorku?

— Będę wyczulony, jeśli pojawi się ktoś taki i będzie o pana pytał. Ale proszę mi zaufać, że nikt by nie uwierzył jej, że jest pana żoną — spojrzał znacząco w miejsce, w którym chwilę temu leżał Crowley. — Tak, chociaż z wyjątkiem pana Crowleya wszyscy muszą dopasować się do godzin wizyt. Teraz wpuściłem pańskiego brata i jego partnera na zasadach jednorazowego wyjątku. Za chwilę będę musiał ich wyprosić.

— Claire potrafi być przekonująca — zaśmiał się Dean. — To córka zmarłego brata bliźniaka Castiela — dodał, jakby to miało jakieś znaczenie. — Jody jest jej rodziną zastępczą… I Alex. Alex była ofiarą handlu ludźmi. Tak, jakby pana to interesowało. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— To nieważne. — Lekarz nie dał się zbić z tropu. Choć kiedyś będzie musiał dopytać o historię ich rodziny. Nie spodziewał się jednak, by usłyszał prawdę. — Na oddziale intensywnej terapii obowiązują ścisłe godziny wizyt. Jak przeniesiemy pana na normalny oddział, wtedy możemy porozmawiać o wizytach pozostałej części rodziny.

— To… kiedy mnie przeniosą? Garth i _jego_ rodzina mogą nas oblężyć jak stado wilków — zachichotał na swój jakże genialny żart. — Jeszcze gotowi kogoś pogryźć… albo wyściskać na śmierć.

— Szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że jeszcze dzisiaj albo jutro — Uśmiechnął się lekarz, zastanawiając się w duchu, ile w tym prawdy, że rodzina Winchesterów mogłaby kogoś realnie pogryźć. — Nic nie wskazuje na to, by pana stan miał się jakkolwiek pogorszyć, ale i tak zostawiamy pana na obserwacji przez przynajmniej tydzień.

— No niech będzie — westchnął. — To gdzie ten mój alfa? — zapytał, niemal wtulając się w Castiela. Chyba miał prawo być bardziej dotykalski, jeśli prawie umarł?

W tym momencie Crowley wszedł do sali, wyglądając dużo lepiej. Na pękniętym łuku brwiowym miał plaster, ale zdołał nawet zmienić ciuchy, bo miał na sobie nieskazitelnie czystą czarną koszulę i ciemnoczerwony krawat. Wyjątkowo był bez marynarki.

Przyjrzał się sceptycznie, jak Dean leży wtulony w Castiela i częściowo w swojego brata i odrobinę zrzedła mu mina. Może rzeczywiście Dean miałby lepiej, gdyby był z nimi, może rzeczywiście były to tylko hormony i chęć kontaktu i wcale nie chodziło o niego…

— Crowley! — ucieszył się Dean, odsuwając od Castiela i wyciągając do demona ręce. Kiedy ten tylko znalazł się w jego zasięgu, owinął się wokół jego szyi i pocałował go lekko, nie przejmując się obecnością brata i szwagra. I chociaż wcześniej nie pachniał źle, tak po powrocie Crowleya jasne stało się, że bez niego nie czuł się komfortowo i jego zapach musiał wcześniej stopniowo się pogorszyć, dopiero teraz wybuchając szczęściem.

Mężczyźni odruchowo ustąpili Crowleyowi miejsca i mimo że Sam chciał być zły i czuć obrzydzenie, to autentycznie nie potrafił się do tego zmusić, widząc szczęśliwą twarz brata.

— Mój brat panu mówił, od jak dawna są razem? — zapytał lekarza. — Bo to dla mnie trochę nowość — przyznał.

— Oni twierdzą, że nie są razem — zachichotał lekarz w bardzo nieprofesjonalny sposób, po czym uprzejmie poinformował Castiela i Sama, że już na nich pora. Pożegnali się, obiecali, że przyjdą następnego dnia i Dean z Crowleyem zostali sami.

A Crowley próbował sobie tłumaczyć, że u Deana jedynie szalały hormony i po prostu szukał kontaktu, ale nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć sobie tej szczerej, niepodważalnej radości, jaką można było wyczuć w powietrzu, kiedy omega się w niego wtulił.

— Śpisz ze mną, prawda? — zapytał Dean, bez pytania znacząc go dłonią swoim zapachem po szyi i policzku. Crowley pachniał okropnie, gdy wrócił i musiał to naprawić.

— Jeśli tylko tego chcesz — uśmiechnął się demon, wtulając się twarzą w dłoń Deana. Te kilkanaście godzin, kiedy byli rozdzieleni nie miało na niego takiego wpływu jak na omegę, ale również było dla niego ciężkie, głównie dlatego, że się o niego martwił. Kiedy Cas i Sam jemu zadawali pytania, on zadawał takie same pytania im. Tylko że oni nie byli związani ani ranni. Życie demona czasem było niesprawiedliwe.

— Oczywiście, że chcę — potwierdził Dean, ciągnąc go na wąskie łóżko. — Nie zasnę, jeśli nie będę wiedział, że tutaj jesteś. A nie wiem, jak można być tak zmęczonym, kiedy właśnie obudziło się ze śpiączki, ale jestem zmęczony — powiedział, kładąc się wygodnie na łóżku.

— To zrozumiałe — powiedział Crowley, wciskając się obok niego i próbując się jakoś ułożyć. — Chcesz położyć mi głowę na ramieniu? — zapytał. — Czy wolisz być małą łyżeczką?

— Łyżeczką… albo ty się na mnie połóż. Chcę czuć, że tu jesteś — powiedział, jeszcze trochę się do niego przytulając. — Ale najpierw mnie pocałuj — zażądał, ukrywając na chwilę usta i ziewając. — Proszę? — dodał.

Niezdolny do odmowy w obliczu takiej prośby, Crowley nachylił się nad Deanem, opierając jedną dłoń o poduszkę koło jego głowy i ostrożnie, za wolno, go pocałował. Poczekał aż Dean westchnął i dopiero wtedy pogłębił pocałunek, niepewnie poruszając wargami. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, odsuwając się od niego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Oblizał usta.

Dean odetchnął głęboko i sam oblizał wargi, a potem objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku, jeszcze trochę głębszego i mocniejszego, bardziej jednoznacznego i działającego na nich obu. Aż jęknął, ale nie rozłączył ich ust, zamykając oczy i w końcu będąc w pełni spokojnym, choć przy tym niezaprzeczalnie podnieconym. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie znajdowali się w szpitalu, mógłby wyrzucić postanowienie o niespaniu z Crowleyem, zanim nie będzie pewny swojego organizmu.

— Uwielbiam cię — powiedział Crowley, cicho dysząc. Jego ręce błądziły po ramionach i po szyi Deana, znacząc go swoim zapachem. Nim omega zdążył odpowiedzieć, demon znowu nachylił się i pocałował go nieco mocniej, przyciskając go swoim ciałem do łóżka tak, by nie sprawić mu bólu.

Mężczyzna objął go w pasie jedną nogą, wyginając się pod nim i wyszarpując koszulę z jego spodni, by wsunąć pod nią swoje ręce. Znaczył go przy tym mocno swoim zapachem, zaczynając głośno i wyraźnie mruczeć. Ale nie tak, jak omega mruczy, gdy po prostu jest szczęśliwa. Tylko tak, jak kiedy jest przy niej jej partner i nic innego się nie liczy.

— Ja ciebie też — odpowiedział Dean, przesuwając usta na szyję demona i znacząc go tam swoim zapachem i śliną. Crowley odchylił głowę, pozwalając Deanowi eksplorować swoją skórę. Jęknął przy tym gardłowo i przejechał na oślep niżej dłonią, pragnąc również dostać się pod koszulkę Deana.  — Ale jesteśmy w szpitalu. Zaraz zacznę piszczeć i zleci się stado pielęgniarek — powiedział, bardziej próbując odgonić swoje myśli, niż uspokoić Crowleya. Ale mimo wszystko, wrócił do jego ust, znów wpijając się w nie zachłannie. Crowley z entuzjazmem odwzajemnił pocałunek, kiedy jego dłoń pięła się w górę pod koszulką w stronę sutków Deana.

— Panie Winchester, piszczy pan już od dobrej minuty — powiedziała w tym momencie pielęgniarka, która chwilę temu weszła do sali, zaalarmowana przyśpieszonym tętnem pacjenta.

Crowley właśnie przesunął usta na szyję Deana i planował zostawić na jego skórze malinkę, ale odsunął się o kilka centymetrów i spojrzał na pielęgniarkę, a potem na Deana. Miał rozszerzone źrenice i pomiętą koszulę, ale uśmiechał się szeroko i wcale nie wydawał się skrępowany.

— Czasami tak na niego działam — powiedział. — Zwykle chwilę potem czymś we mnie rzuca, ale mam nadzieję, że tym razem się przed tym powstrzyma.

Dean spłonął czerwienią, ale wybuchł przy tym szczerym śmiechem.

— Przepraszam, to tak z radości, że go widzę. Już nie będziemy — obiecał, uśmiechając się do pielęgniarki, a potem przytulając bardziej do Crowleya. Zostawił jedną rękę pod jego koszulką, tylko na jego sercu, a nie na plecach. Drugą wplótł we włosy demona.

Kiedy pielęgniarka wyszła, Dean spojrzał na Crowleya roziskrzonymi oczami.

— Możemy jednak spać tak, a nie na łyżeczkę? — zapytał, zadowolony, że jego twarz znajduje się w zgięciu szyi Crowleya. Tam, gdzie pachniał nimi oboma. — …chcesz iść do łazienki i się tym zająć? — spytał, czując wbijającą mu się w podbrzusze erekcję Crowleya i doskonale wiedząc, że odwdzięczał się tym samym.

— Poszedłbym najchętniej razem z tobą, ale to kiepski pomysł — mruknął Crowley, wdychając z radością zapach podnieconej omegi. Próbując opanować swoje podniecenie, przypomniał sobie, że to wszystko prawdopodobnie minie, kiedy hormony Deana się ustabilizują. Wtedy ten najpewniej znajdzie sobie nowego alfę, którego będzie całował po szyi i obejmował nogami.

To nie na wiele się zdało, bo Crowley doskonale wiedział również, że nie pozwoli nikomu Deana od siebie zabrać. I to sprawiło, że jego spodnie zrobiły się tylko ciaśniejsze, kiedy jego alfa chciała zdobyć to, co uważała za swoje.

Dean w tym momencie chciałby mu obiecać, że po swojej rui pójdzie z nim wszędzie, ale jakkolwiek był tego pewien teraz, tak… może to jego hormony? Nie mógłby tak skrzywdzić Crowleya. Aż stanęły mu łzy w oczach, dlatego szybko ukrył twarz, zaciskając oczy. Nie chciał, by demon pomyślał coś złego.

Przy okazji skupił się tylko odrobinę, uwalniając zapach tego wszystkiego, co czuł do Crowleya. Zaufania, troski, bezpieczeństwa i tej dziwnej rzeczy, która składała się na miłość, ale nie określała, w jaki sposób się kogoś kochało. Pozwolił mu poczuć wszystko, czego był pewien.

Crowley, wzruszony zaufaniem Deana i tym wszystkim, co dało się wyczuć w powietrzu, o czym jeszcze żaden z nich nie chciał rozmawiać, przygarnął go mocno do siebie. Po chwili nakrył ich razem kołdrą i objął omegę ramionami. Wiedział, że nie mogli sobie niczego obiecać ani podjąć żadnej decyzji dopóki nie będzie wiadomo, czy hormony omegi się ustabilizowały.

Demon miał tylko nadzieję, że nastąpi to niedługo, bo jeśli jeszcze trochę to potrwa, to zatraci się totalnie w swoich uczuciach do Deana. _Jasne_ — prychnęła jego alfa. _Już się zatraciłeś_.

Nim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, obaj zasnęli, wtuleni w siebie.

———

Następne dni upłynęły im spokojnie. Dean o poranku został przeniesiony na oddział, w szpitalu nikt nie kwestionował ich dziwnej relacji, a każdy, kto odwiedzał byłego łowcę, uważał na słowa.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniem wpadła do niego udająca jego córkę Claire, którą doktor Callaghan z uśmiechem do niego wpuścił. Potem przyjechała Jody z Alex, przy okazji zgarniając ze sobą dziewczynę. Garth natarł w środowy poranek ze swoją uroczą żoną. Stado pielęgniarek wpadało częściej niż musiało, aby zerknąć na niego. W pewnym momencie Dean nie bał się oddzielić na chwilę od Crowleya i dzięki temu znów mogli zacząć pracować nad modernizacją Piekła oraz kontrolą kontraktów. Oczywiście wszystko to robili razem, a Dean łapał się nad zastanawianiem czy jako partner Crowleya byłby drugim królem czy królową Piekła…

Demon musiał przyznać, że podejmowanie decyzji z kimś, robienie burzy mózgów i posiadanie realnego partnera do dyskusji na temat tego, co trzeba zrobić w Piekle było bardzo odświeżające po wielu latach robienia tego samemu. Dean nie dość, że wysłuchiwał jego pomysłów i je ulepszał, to jeszcze proponował własne, jakby naprawdę zależało mu na tym, w jaki sposób Król usprawni swoje Piekło.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które między nimi się działy, zaskakująco to najbardziej zastanawiało Crowleya. Bo jego żywe zainteresowanie, pomysłowe przemyślenia i szczere zaangażowanie nie miały prawa mieć nic wspólnego z burzą hormonów. Alfa nie rozumiał tego do końca, ale bardzo nie chciał, żeby to minęło.

Jeśli o nich chodziło, to każdy dzień zaczynali od niemalże nieśmiałego, bardzo czułego cmoknięcia w usta i każdy dzień kończyli na nieco śmielszym, ale wciąż niezbyt erotycznym pocałunku. Crowley nie puszczał Deana nawet na chwilę, gdy ten spał.

Chociaż wszystko wyglądało na naprawdę w wyśmienitym porządku, lekarze postanowili dla pewności przytrzymać Deana w szpitalu dwa tygodnie zamiast jednego. Ten nawet specjalnie nie protestował, bo z Crowleyem u boku nie miał takich problemów z dodatkową hospitalizacją.

Mimo wszystko, z radością powitał dzień wypisu.

— Nie mogę się doczekać aż będziemy w domu — powiedział, przytulony do boku Crowleya, gdy czekali na jego papiery.

— W domu, hm? — Crowley ścisnął jego ramię i posłał mu czuły uśmiech. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni Dean regularnie używał słowa _dom_ na określenie posiadłości Crowleya.

— Yhm… Wolałbym, żebyśmy nie mieszkali w szpitalu — odpowiedział ten, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. — Nasz dom jest o wiele lepszy.

— Też tak myślę. — Crowley pocałował go w skroń. Przez te dwa tygodnie zbliżyli się do siebie bardzo w sposób fizyczny, dużo więcej się przytulali i regularnie całowali, choć stosunkowo rzadko w usta.

Doktor Callaghan nie powiedział tego wprost, ale dawał do zrozumienia, że hormony Deana powinny być już na tyle ustabilizowane, że wystarczyło, aby następna kontrolna wizyta była dopiero po rui. Oczywiście zaznaczył, że chciałby go zobaczyć szybciej, ale jeśli omega będzie unikał stresu, to nic takiego nie powinno się wydarzyć.

Crowley nie był do końca pewny, czy to oznaczało, że Dean powinien już być w stanie odróżnić swoje pożądanie od instynktu omegi. Nie wiedział też, czy to oznaczało, że jak wrócą do domu, to będą mogli oddać się przyjemnym czynnościom, na które nie pozwolili sobie w szpitalu.

Nim zdążył się opanować, poczuł narastające w nim podniecenie na myśl o tym, co mógłby zrobić z Deanem, jeśli ten wyraziłby na to chęć.

Wyczuwając zapach podniecenia alfy, Dean uśmiechnął się czule. Było bardzo miło czuć się pożądanym i chcianym, ale pomimo wielu zapewnień lekarza, nie ufał jeszcze na tyle swojemu ciału. Nie chciał skrzywdzić Crowleya, chociaż bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo chętnie… grzmotnąłby z nim w pościel.

— Crowley — zaczął spokojnie, trochę niepewnie, wysyłając do alfy uspokajający zapach. — Czy… um… Możemy poczekać do mojej rui? To znaczy, porozmawiać o tym. — Wykonał gest dłonią między nimi. — Dopiero po niej?

Nieco rozczarowany, ale wyrozumiały Crowley wziął głęboki oddech, żeby uspokoić reakcję swojego organizmu.

— Myślę, że to dobry pomysł — powiedział, choć poczuł lekkie ukłucie w żołądku. To wszystko to cały czas mogły być tylko hormony Deana. Przyjdzie jego ruja, wszystko się poukłada tak jak powinno i uczucie Deana minie, a wraz z nim wszystko, co do tej pory między nimi było.

Jego podniecenie opadło szybciej niż się pojawiło. _I dobrze_ — powiedział sobie w myślach.

— Zabierz nas do domu — powiedział Dean, chwytając pewnie wypis w jedną rękę, a drugą łapiąc Crowleya. Też był rozczarowany, ale nie mógłby znieść, gdyby oszukał swojego demona. Przecież, jeśli po rui nie będzie uważał go za swojego alfę, nic nie będzie stało na przeszkodzie, by i tak spróbowali, a dopiero po pewnym czasie uważali się za _swoich_ , prawda?

Kiedy pojawili się już w domu, Dean nie mógł powstrzymać fali swojego szczęścia.

— Nareszcie! Muszę wziąć prysznic pod normalnym ciśnieniem, wyprać wszystkie nasze ubrania, które pachną szpitalem i koniecznie zrobić zakupy — powiedział, rozbierając się jeszcze zanim doszedł do sypialni.

Crowley bez zastanowienia zapatrzył się za Deanem, łapiąc widok jego nagiego tyłka nim mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.

— Mogę wysłać kogoś, żeby zrobił ci zakupy, nie chciałbym, żebyś gdzieś wychodził dopóki się nie zregenerujesz — zaproponował, mając nadzieję, że może Dean wróci i poświeci jeszcze swoim tyłkiem. — Jak weźmiesz prysznic, to ci pokażę, gdzie mam pralkę — dodał, zdejmując buty, skarpetki i krawat oraz rozpinając koszulę.

— Wiem, gdzie ją masz — odkrzyknął Dean. — I mowy nie ma, nie mam się nie przemęczać, tylko nie stresować — dodał, uchylając trochę drzwi, żeby lepiej słyszeć demona. — Jakbyś się tu zapuścił, to możesz patrzeć, ale nie możesz dotykać. — Puścił mu oczko, znikając ponownie w środku łazienki. Po chwili stał już pod letnią wodą i mruczał z przyjemności.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz, dopóki lekarz nie powie, że wszystko z tobą w porządku — powiedział zaraz koło jego ucha demon, kiedy omega zamknął oczy, żeby umyć twarz. Jego koszula była rozpięta do połowy i częściowo mokra, tak jak i jego twarz oraz włosy, ale nie przejmował się tym. Odsunął się od Deana i oparł plecami o ścianę łazienki, podziwiając widok.

— Mhm, ale ja się będę stresował, że on mi kupi niedojrzałe śliwki — uparł się Dean, sięgając po mydło i udając, że wcale nie podnieciła go wcześniejsza bliskość demona. Co nie było łatwe, skoro był nagi. — I skoro już skorzystałeś z oferty, to rozbierz się, bo nie tylko ty chcesz sobie popatrzeć — dodał.

— Nie przeszkadzaj sobie — mruknął Crowley, mrużąc oczy, ale nawet w zaparowanej łazience było widać jego rozszerzone źrenice. — Umyję się, jak skończysz — dodał, ale rozpiął do końca koszulę i wyjął pasek ze spodni. — A jeśli kupi ci niedojrzałe śliwki, to w końcu wymyśliliśmy nowe tortury. Trzeba je na kimś przetestować.

Bez wstydu obciął Deana spojrzeniem z góry na dół, zatrzymując się na jego pośladkach.

— Umyć ci plecy? — zaproponował niewinnie.

Dean wyprężył się lekko pod jego spojrzeniem, niczym kot, akcentując wszystkie swoje walory. A potem spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

— Miało być bez dotykania — przypomniał, ale potem się odwrócił i rzucił do niego mydłem. — Ale tak, w zasadzie to tak, możesz. I nie, demon nie może zrobić mi zakupów. Nie tym razem.

Stąpając ostrożnie bosymi stopami po wilgotnej posadzce, Crowley podszedł do Deana i oddał mu jeszcze mydło do potrzymania, po czym ostentacyjnie, wiedząc, że Dean obserwuje każdy jego ruch, podwinął rękawy koszuli. Następnie zabrał mydło z wiotkich dłoni Deana i pokazał mu gestem, że ma się obrócić do niego plecami.

Dean uśmiechnął się i odwrócił płynnie, opierając złączone ręce na płytkach, a głowę na nich. Rozsunął przy tym trochę nogi, by nie stracić równowagi. Doskonale wiedział, jak może wyglądać jego pozycja… Ale Crowley sam zaczął tę grę.

— Tylko dokładnie. I nie myśl, że zapomnę o tych zakupach.

Crowley dokładnie namydlił ręce, po czym pochylił się do przodu i, opierając się na moment o mokre plecy Deana, odłożył mydło na wiszącą na ścianie półeczkę.

— Co takiego potrzebujesz kupić, czego nie mogę przekazać demonowi? — zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem, mimo że wyraźnie już czuł ciasnotę w spodniach. Za chwilę powinien coś z tym zrobić, bo inaczej dojdzie na miejscu.

Delikatnie położył dłonie na łopatkach Deana i, przyciskając lekko, kolistym ruchem zaczął je myć.

Kiedy Crowley mył jego plecy, Dean z premedytacją zajęczał raz albo dwa, wyjątkowo perwersyjnie… I wcale nie nieszczerze. Westchnął, czując ciężar demona na sobie, odrobinę wijąc się pod jego palcami, a nawet ocierając tyłkiem o jego krocze. Część tego wszystkiego robił świadomie, część kierowany podnieceniem, ale nie wydawało mu się, by czymkolwiek kierował jego instynkt, a nie on. Gdy w końcu jego plecy były czyste, a on już zarumieniony i mokry w inny sposób z podniecenia, odwrócił się i objął Crowleya za szyję.

— Chcę coś z apteki — powiedział.

Dean był tak blisko niego, że Crowley poczuł jego erekcję wbijającą mu się w udo. W tym momencie miał już praktycznie całe ubranie mokre, a włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła. Prawdopodobnie wyglądał idiotycznie, ale interesował go jedynie omega przed nim. Zgodnie jednak z prośbą Deana, nie dotykał go w tej chwili, a namydlone, mokre dłonie włożył do kieszeni spodni.

— Mam twoje recepty i dzisiaj wszystkie zostaną zrealizowane. Cokolwiek innego chcesz, możesz mi powiedzieć — uśmiechnął się, z zadowoleniem obserwując jak podniecony Dean niemal wił się przed nim. — Upewnię się, że zostanie to kupione.

— Hm… Masz mnie, skłamałem — przyznał Dean, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze odrobinę, choć już byli bardzo blisko. Jedną ręką chwycił dłoń Crowleya i położył ją na swoim pośladku. — Tak naprawdę chcę coś z sex shopu… A chyba nie chciałbyś, żeby jeden z twoich demonów wybierał, co znajdzie się w _moim_ tyłku? — szepnął niemalże do jego ucha. — Ty, oczywiście, mógłbyś mi towarzyszyć i pomóc zdecydować.

Starając się zachować spokój, Crowley przesunął dłonią po pośladku Deana w taki sam sposób, w jaki przesuwał je na jego plecach — powoli, kolistym ruchem, delikatnie masując jego ciało. Wcale sobie w tym czasie nie wyobrażał, że Dean wkłada sobie coś między pośladki, ani tym bardziej nie wyobrażał sobie, że to on wkłada mu coś między pośladki. A już w ogóle nie wyobrażał sobie, że wkłada między jego pośladki swojego penisa.

Tak. Wcale sobie tego nie wyobrażał.

— Oczywiście, że nie chcę — warknął, kiedy dotarło do niego, że ktoś inny mógłby rządzić się tyłkiem _jego_ omegi. — Powiedzmy, że dla tej jednej okazji mogę zrobić wyjątek — powiedział demon i nachylił się w stronę jego szyi. Cały czas drugą rękę trzymał w kieszeni i kiedy jego usta przysunęły się do skóry Deana, zatrzymał się kilka milimetrów przed nią. Dmuchnął na jego szyję zimnym powietrzem, ale nie dotknął jej ustami.

— Możesz — pozwolił mu drżącym szeptem Dean. — Jeszcze chwilę możesz — dodał, odchylając głowę i dając mu dużo lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

— Wolę, żebyś ty się dotknął — mruknął Crowley, odsuwając się od niego. Przejechał palcem po jego tyłku w dół, aż do uda i potem wzdłuż nogi, zahaczając kłykciami o jego członek. Następnie zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i oparł się barkiem o ścianę. — Nie przeszkadzaj sobie — powtórzył to samo zdanie, które wypowiedział chwilę wcześniej, ale jego ton był zupełnie inny niż wtedy.

Dean jęknął, gdy ten się odsunął, zawiedziony, ale sięgnął ręką po wodoodporny lubrykant, a potem spojrzał na Crowleya i otaksował go wzrokiem. Podszedł do niego i bez słowa zdjął z niego mokrą koszulę, odrzucając ją gdzieś poza prysznic. Przytulił się do jego mokrej klatki i pocałował go w szyję, zamykając oczy. Cały zadrżał z podniecenia, ale zmusił się do skupienia na tu i teraz.

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? — szepnął, próbując uspokoić swój oddech.

— Nie — powiedział trzeźwo Crowley, po czym położył obie dłonie na nagich barkach Deana i odsunął go od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki. — I myślę, że ty też tak uważasz.

— Poczekaj chwilę — poprosił, i kiedy odetchnął, przysunął się jeszcze na chwilę i pocałował go. O wiele delikatniej niż miał ochotę, w sposób zupełnie nie pasujący do poprzedniej atmosfery i ciężkiego zapachu podniecenia unoszącego się w powietrzu. — Teraz możesz iść. I zajmij się sobą, bo kiedy wyjdę, zrobimy pranie — powiedział.

Crowley przejechał ręką po jego włosach, przytrzymał go przez moment za kark i wyszedł. Zrzucił z siebie resztę ubrania, po czym mokry opadł na łóżko i szybko doprowadził się do spełnienia, słuchając jak za drzwiami cicho pojękiwał omega. Nie było to przyjemne ani do końca satysfakcjonujące, ale musiał to zrobić, bo inaczej by zwariował.

Przez dłuższą chwilę leżał na łóżku, oddychając ciężko i nasłuchując głośniejszego jęku z łazienki, oznaczającego, że Dean również rozwiązał swój problem.

Gdy Dean skończył, wyszedł z łazienki goły jak w dniu urodzenia i rzucił się na łóżko, przytulając do wciąż ciężko oddychającego po orgaźmie alfy, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że ten też był nagi i pokryty spermą. Wtulił nos w jego szyję i odetchnął głęboko spełnieniem Crowleya. Choć nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby on tutaj był, ten pachniałby jeszcze lepiej.

Potarł tors demona dłonią, znacząc go trochę swoim zapachem, ale bardziej chcąc wetrzeć trochę jego zapachu w siebie.

— Zdecydowanie nie powinniśmy tak robić — westchnął. — Było bardzo ciężko się od ciebie oderwać — wyznał, zamykając oczy. — A teraz ty potrzebujesz prysznica.

— Potrzebuję — westchnął Crowley, obracając się na bok i wtulając mocno twarz w złączenie jego szyi i barku. Wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając z radością jego zapach. Nawet mimo tego, że Dean sam doprowadził się do spełnienia, a wcześniej niewiele się dotykali, omega pachniał jak jego partner. Zapach był odurzający. — Nie zaproponuję ci miejsca w loży obserwacyjnej, bo najciekawsze rzeczy już się wydarzyły — prychnął, choć jego głos stłumiony był przez skórę drugiego mężczyzny.

— No właśnie, dlatego teraz moglibyśmy się umyć bez większych problemów — stwierdził Dean, obejmując go ciasno. Nie chciał się z nim w tym momencie rozstawać. — Zwłaszcza, że ja teraz też potrzebuję prysznica — powiedział, śmiejąc się cicho i wskazał ręką, gdzie był upaćkany spermą Crowleya. Niespecjalnie mu to w tej chwili przeszkadzało i miał ochotę zamruczeć na myśl, że dzięki temu będzie dłużej pachnieć demonem. Jednak fakt pozostawał faktem, że musiał się przynajmniej opłukać. — Nie, żebym jakoś specjalnie narzekał. Sam ci się wpakowałem do łóżka.

— Mam przeczucie, że po odstawieniu leków możesz zostać mile zaskoczony libido szesnastolatka — powiedział Crowley, błądząc palcem po jego ciele. — Może pójdź opłukać się pierwszy, a ja przyjdę zaraz? — zaproponował niepewnie. Nie chciał Deanowi sprawić przykrości odrzuceniem, ale bardziej nie chciał, by zrobili coś głupiego.

— A jeśli obiecam, że będę grzeczny? — spytał Dean, całkiem szczerze, w ogóle nie próbując kusić w tej chwili Crowleya. Po prostu nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. — Albo… — zastanowił się, próbując wymyślić coś innego. — Najpierw ty zamkniesz oczy, kiedy ja będę się mył, a potem ja, kiedy ty? — zaproponował, nie przejmując się, jak bardzo naiwnie zabrzmiał.

— Nie o ciebie się martwię — odparł Crowley, wiedząc, że tak naprawdę przegrał już tę walkę i że ulegnie omedze. — Ale dobrze. Bez podglądania, okej?

— Dobrze! — zgodził się ochoczo i w przypływie radości pocałował go w policzek. — Chodźmy — powiedział, ciągnąc go za rękę do łazienki, prosto pod prysznic. — Najpierw ja czy ty? — spytał, odkręcając wodę.

— Powinniśmy zmieścić się we dwójkę — powiedział cicho Crowley. Przeszkadzało mu to, że klei się od spermy i chciał jak najszybciej zmyć z siebie brud nie tylko tej masturbacji, ale też ostatnich przeżyć. Na co dzień demony nie potrzebowały prysznica dla zachowania czystości, więc nie opuszczał Deana w szpitalu tylko dla własnego poczucia luksusu, polegając na tym, że krew zmyła z niego pielęgniarka.

— Chodziło mi o to, kto pierwszy się myje, a kto zamyka oczy — odpowiedział Dean, przewracając oczami. — Ale skoro tak… — Wciągnął Crowleya do siebie pod prysznic i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął się myć, nawet nie patrząc na demona.

Przez moment Crowley zamarł, ale po chwili dołączył do niego, delikatnie wyciągnął mydło z jego rąk i dokładnie się namydlił.

Umyli się sprawnie, bez zbędnego kuszenia się wzajemnie, a potem Dean wziął ręcznik i zaczął z uśmiechem wycierać Crowleya.

— Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że możemy być grzeczni — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Miałeś rację — wywrócił oczami demon i odwzajemnił przysługę, również wycierając Deana do sucha. Bez rozmowy wiedzieli, żeby unikać strategicznych punktów na swoich ciałach i rzeczywiście w tym, co robili, nie było nic seksualnego.

Kiedy już się powycierali, Dean przytulił się do Crowleya z powrotem.

— A jeśli chodzi o bycie niegrzecznym… — zaczął, ale mówił całkowicie normalnie. Nie chciał już dzisiaj nadwyrężać szczęścia. — To czy potrzebujesz tej garderoby? — Pokazał jedne z drzwi znajdujących się w łazience. — Używasz tej drugiej, więc pomyślałem sobie, że może wstawiłbyś tu łóżko? Poza alternatywą dla prysznica moglibyśmy tu spędzić ruję i chuć… Wiem, że planowałeś odzniknąć schody na górę i drzwi do pokoi, ale w obu przypadkach czułbym się trochę lepiej, gdybyśmy byli bliżej.

— Schodów na górę nie ma, bo nie chciałem, żebyś spał gdzie indziej niż w mojej sypialni — wytłumaczył się Crowley niepewnie. — Ale to dobry pomysł, by mieć pokój na twoją ruję i na moją chuć — pokiwał głową. — Jeśli oczywiście po rui nadal będziesz chciał tu zostać — dodał smutno. Nastawiał się już na to, że po rui Dean wyjedzie na poszukiwanie nowego alfy, ale mimo to ciężko było mu o tym myśleć.

— To, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem się nie zmieni, Crowley — powiedział Dean, podchodząc do niego z powrotem i trochę niepewnie wtulając się w jego nagi tors. — Nie zostawiłbym cię _samego_ w czasie chuci i na pewno u ciebie zostanę. Tylko… — Zamarł, nie wiedząc, jak powiedzieć, co miał na myśli. Pozwolił sobie zapachnieć nadzieją, by dać Crowleyowi do zrozumienia, że on też liczy na pozostanie tutaj jako _jego omega_ , a nie tylko przyjaciel. — Jeszcze najwyżej dwadzieścia dwa dni — powiedział niezręcznie, opierając głowę na ramieniu demona. Lekarz wcześniej uświadomił mu, że przez odstawienie leków jego ruja może nadejść do nawet dziesięciu dni wcześniej, dopiero potem znów będzie tak regularna, jak powinna.

— Nie zgadzam się, żebyś w jakikolwiek sposób mi towarzyszył w trakcie chuci, żeby to było jasne — powiedział stanowczo Crowley. — Oczywiście możesz zostać, tak jak mówiłem, tak długo jak zechcesz, ale nie żartowałem z tą pułapką Salomona.

— A ja nie żartowałem, że możesz o niej zapomnieć — odpowiedział Dean, stukając palcem w jego tors dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów. — Wiem, jak wygląda chuć, wiem, że jesteś demonem, wiem na co cię stać, ale wiem też na co stać mnie. Jeśli mówię, że nie zamknę cię w pieprzonej klatce, to cię nie zamknę — stwierdził z mocą i odsunął się. — Chodź się ubrać. — Pociągnął go za rękę, splatając z nim na chwilę palce i wychodząc z łazienki.

Crowley nie potrafił powstrzymać uczucia głębokiej wdzięczności, jakie się w nim zagotowało i był przekonany, że czuć to w jego zapachu, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Byłaby to miła odmiana, żeby spędzić chuć w czyimś towarzystwie, nawet jeśli nie będzie miał z tego seksu (tym bardziej jeśli nie będzie z tego seksu, bo zawsze wydawało mu się, że seks w trakcie rui oraz chuci nie był do końca świadomy, a tym samym dobrowolny).

Te wszystkie drobne rzeczy, które omega robił, utwierdzały tylko Crowleya w przekonaniu, że jeśli Dean zechce go jako swojego alfę, to będzie to najlepsza rzecz, jaka go w życiu spotkała. Ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń i pozwolił mu się zaprowadzić do szafy. Kto by pomyślał, że Władca Piekła będzie chodził za rękę z łowcą; ba, z Deanem Winchesterem.

— Z innej beczki — zaczął demon, pragnąc podzielić się myślą, która krążyła w jego głowie od czasu porwania. — Co byś powiedział na to, żebyśmy wprowadzili sobie drobny reżim treningowy? — zapytał, wybierając z szafy obcisłe bokserki w ananasy i czarne spodnie. — Myślę, że nam obu dobrze by to zrobiło, żeby się poruszać. Mogę nawet załatwić nam ruchome worki treningowe — Spojrzał wymownie na Deana.

— Reżim treningowy? — zastanowił się Dean. — Nie widzę nic przeciwko. Ale skąd ten pomysł? Przytyłem w szpitalu? — spytał, całkiem poważnie odwracając się w stronę lustra i obserwując w nim swoje ciało z niemym wyrzutem. Jakby go zdradziło, przybierając kilka kilogramów, chociaż, tak naprawdę, na szpitalnej diecie schudł (jak każdy normalny człowiek). Chwycił się palcami za bok.

— Tak jakby w szpitalu dało się przytyć — prychnął demon, starając się nie patrzeć na nagie ciało bezwstydnego omegi. — Nie, utarczka z tamtymi łowcami… — Nie musiał dodawać, o których łowców mu chodziło. — Uświadomiła mi, że przestałem być czujny. Wprowadzamy teraz sporo zmian w Piekle, jest niewykluczone, że zrobimy sobie kilku wrogów.

W samych spodniach odwrócił się w stronę Deana, obciął go spojrzeniem i zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem w głosie:

— Planujesz się ubrać czy zamierzasz tak kusić alfę przez resztę dnia?

— W takim razie dobrze — zgodził się Dean, nie odwracając spojrzenia od lustra. — Hm… może się ubiorę — zaśmiał się, odwracając przed lustrem tak, żeby spojrzeć na swój tyłek. — Masz rację, nie jestem gruby. Zaokrąglony dokładnie tam, gdzie trzeba — stwierdził, głośno klepiąc swój nagi pośladek, a potem pochylił się do swojej torby, w której dalej trzymał ubrania i przeklął. — No chyba jednak będę kusił alfę, dopóki nie zrobimy tego prania.

A potem bez większego zastanowienia wywrócił torbę, wysypując z niej wszystkie ubrania, teraz upaćkane jakimś płynem. Przeglądał je sprawnie, szukając czegoś, co nadawało się do założenia, a jego ukochany wibrator Chris potoczył się po podłodze pod nogi Crowleya.

— Chyba muszę ci w końcu pokazać, która szuflada jest twoja — powiedział demon, bez zażenowania podnosząc kolorowy wibrator i podając go omedze. — Taki rozmiar preferujesz? — zapytał z uśmiechem.

W odpowiedzi Dean spłonął krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem, a z jego ust wydostał się cichy jęk zażenowania.

— Mów co chcesz, ale Chris jest moim wiernym towarzyszem od prawie dwudziestu lat — odpowiedział, zabierając wibrator z rąk alfy i zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy los tak go męczył. Pewnie za to kuszenie pod prysznicem.

— Chris, powiadasz? 

— Tak, Chris. Coś się nie podoba? — zapytał, zakładając rękę na rękę, tak, że wibrator wystawał mu nad prawym łokciem.

— Wszystko mi się podoba — odparł demon szelmowsko. — Ale następnym razem chcę posłuchać, jak krzyczysz jego imię. Żebyś się tylko nie przejęzyczył — mruknął, ostatnią część wypowiedzi mówiąc Deanowi praktycznie do ucha. Chwilę po tym odsunął się i zaczął wybierać koszulę.

Dean chciał coś odpowiedzieć w trakcie, ale zanim zdążył, to Crowley dotarł do wypowiedzi o krzyczeniu imienia… I przez to jego usta zamarły w pół słowa. Stał tak, jeszcze bardziej czerwony, wpatrując się w demona w lekkim szoku. Cóż, jak to mówią, kto kuszeniem wojuje, ten od kuszenia ginie.

— Myślę, że już najwyższa pora, żeby biedak przeszedł na emeryturę — westchnął Crowley, jakby mówił o ulubionym pracowniku, który służył mu przez wiele lat. — Musisz się nad tym zastanowić. Zatrudnić nową kadrę.

— Ja… Cóż — westchnął, potrząsając głową. — W końcu idziesz ze mną do sex shopu, prawda? Pomożesz mi w rekrutacji — powiedział, puszczając do niego oczko. Chociaż w duchu zastanawiał się, czy przeżyje ten wypad do sklepu.

— Mogę cię wesprzeć moją skromną ekspertyzą — wzruszył ramionami demon, czując zapach zażenowania Deana.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na niego i jego alfa podsunęła mu w tym momencie bardzo pyszny pomysł, którego Crowley nie potrafił już sobie wyperswadować.

— A co do prania,to pralka jest niestety zepsuta — powiedział z kamienną twarzą. _A przynajmniej za chwilę będzie_ — dodał w myślach. — Mogę ci pożyczyć moje ciuchy.

— Przed chwilą była sprawna — odparował Dean, mrużąc oczy i odkładając wibrator chwilowo na podłogę, obok wyciągniętego przed chwilą masturbatora Anity. Kiedy dostanie tę szufladę, schowa ich do niej. Tymczasem jego wytrwała kadra sekcji do spraw dbania o przyjemność łowcy musiała poczekać, aż ich pracodawca przejrzy swoje rzeczy. — Hm… to ja bym reflektował na jakieś ubrania — powiedział, dalej klęcząc przy torbie i patrząc na Crowleya w górę. — Nic nie przeżyło.

Dean jeszcze nie wiedział, że Crowley miał dar przepowiadania przyszłości, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o pralki. Demon zrobił sobie mentalną notatkę, żeby przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji rzucić na nią jakiś urok. Chociaż na kilka dni.

— Luźne czy obcisłe? — zapytał, otwierając szufladę z bielizną.

— Um… — zastanowił się Dean, przygryzając wargę, ale po chwili wpadł na iście szatański plan. Powstrzymał jednak chichot i uśmiech, dalej wyglądając niewinne (a potrafił udawać). Spoglądając na demona spod rzęs, powiedział: — A w jakich mnie wolisz?

— Czyli nie chcesz żadnych? — odparował demon, nie zbity z tropu, zasuwając szufladę.

— Jeśli tego sobie życzysz, alfo — odpowiedział spokojnie Dean. — Oczywiście, że wystarczą mi tylko _twoje_ spodnie.

— Jakie spodnie? — Uniósł brwi Crowley.

— Czyli dzisiaj mam chodzić nago? — spytał Dean, poprawiając się na podłodze tak, że siedział na stopach, a swoje ręce trzymał na kolanach. Wciąż nie odwracał wzroku od Crowleya.

Niczym niezrażony (a przynajmniej stwarzający takie pozory) demon założył koszulę i powoli, ostentacyjnie zaczął zapinać guziki, również utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z omegą.

— Mogę ci dać krawat, jeśli dzięki temu się lepiej poczujesz — powiedział i pokazał Deanowi rzeczoną część garderoby.

Dean przysunął się do niego, dalej na klęczkach i uniósł na kolanach na tyle, by móc odtrącić jego ręce i zapiąć kilka dolnych guzików.

— Mnie to nie przeszkadza, alfo — powiedział Dean. — Ale obiecałeś pójść ze mną do sklepu… ale jeśli tobie nie przeszkadza, że klienci będą mnie widzieć… — Wzruszył ramionami i podniósł się z podłogi. Potem zabrał mu krawat i zaczął zawiązywać go na jego szyi, teraz już skupiony na swoich rękach, a nie oczach Crowleya.

— Kto powiedział, że musimy iść do sklepu już dzisiaj? — zapytał retorycznie Crowley. — Będę miał dziś okazję, żeby się… napatrzeć… — popatrzył uważnie na Deana, przed dłuższy moment zatrzymując wzrok na jego na nowo zainteresowanym członku. — Muszę w końcu mieć wszystkie dane, żeby pomóc ci dokonać odpowiedniego wyboru.

— Hm… — Dean zarzucił demonowi ręce na szyję, kiedy skończył zawiązywać mu krawat. — W zasadzie, to mógłbym posiedzieć z tobą trochę nago. Ale twój wzrok patrzy nie na te rejony, na których nam zależy — dodał, odrobinę wypinając tyłek, by Crowley miał na niego lepszy widok znad jego ramienia.

— Ach, kwestie tamtych regionów... — zaczął Crowley, wyciągając rękę. Musnęła ona biodro Deana, ale nie dotknęła jego tyłka, zawieszona nad nim kilka centymetrów. — …będę konsultował ze specjalistą — dokończył, całując Deana lekko w nos.

— Jakim specjalistą? — dopytał Dean, uśmiechając się do niego na pocałunek w nos. Zamachał swoim tyłkiem tak, żeby ten dotknął ręki Crowleya. Omega zamruczał, przymykając oczy.

Crowley cofnął rękę, nie chcąc kusić losu jeszcze bardziej.

— Z Chrisem — odpowiedział z kamienną twarzą.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho, przywierając do niego, skoro nie mógł liczyć na dłoń na tyłku.

— Tylko pamiętaj, że jest lojalny firmie — ostrzegł i posmyrał Crowleya nosem pod brodą.

Crowleya zaswędziała ręka do tego, żeby chwycić Deana mocno za tyłek i przycisnąć do siebie. Nic jednak nie zrobił.

— Możesz sobie mnie chwilę pomacać — powiedział Dean, przytulając się twarzą do jego szyi. — Nie ubędzie mnie od tego.

— Wiesz, jak to jest z alfami. Oferujesz macanko, a za chwilę będą ci obciągać. Lepiej nie. — Crowley wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając zapach skóry i podniecenia Deana. Kuźwa, miał naprawdę szczerą nadzieję, że to nie były tylko hormony.

— Mhm… no dobrze — westchnął, pocierając policzkiem o jego szyję, a potem podniósł głowę i pocałował go lekko. Crowley miękko odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale nie pogłębiał go. — To… Dostanę jakieś spodnie czy naprawdę chcesz na mnie popatrzeć?

— Naprawdę chcę na ciebie popatrzeć, ale będzie ci zimno. — Demon odsunął się od szafy. — Lekarz kazał trzymać cię w cieple. Wybierz sobie, co potrzebujesz. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

Dean podszedł do półek bez wahania i szybko znalazł sobie spodnie, które wciągnął nie przejmując się bielizną, a potem jakiś podkoszulek.

— Może być? — zapytał.

Crowley przez moment wyglądał jakby się realnie zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią, mimo że jego mina ewidentnie pokazywała, co myślał na temat omegi w swoich ciuchach.

— Poprzedni wariant był lepszy, ale i ten jest nie najgorszy.

Podszedł do niego szybko i gwałtownie, ostrożnie wycofał go tak, żeby Dean oparł się plecami o ścianę, po czym przyłożył nos do jego szyi i zaciągnął się głęboko.

— Podoba mi się, że pachniesz mną — szepnął, znacząc Deana nosem za uchem i na szczęce.

A następnie wyszedł z garderoby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 7 już 4 października 2017 roku (albo dzień później ;))! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ostrzeżenia** do rozdziału:  
>  \- publiczne obmacywanie się (making out);  
> \- obrażanie Deana ze względu na bycie omegą i Crowleya ze względu na jego zapach;  
> \- zamiar zażycia leków na receptę bez recepty przez Crowleya;
> 
> Patrzcie! Rozdział na czas! Wooow! Prosto z moich zajęć :"D  
> Ze względu na nasze obecne obowiązki i natłok zajęć w czasie tygodnia roboczego, rozdziały od tej pory będą publikowane w poniedziałki :)

Następnego dnia, zgodnie z obietnicą, Crowley zgodził się pójść z Deanem na zakupy. Po pewnych negocjacjach przystał nawet na to, by razem poszli nie tylko do sex shopu, ale też po całą resztę tego, co było im potrzebne. Oraz, ale o tym były łowca akurat jeszcze nie wiedział, po łóżko do wstawienia do garderoby (i może inne potrzebne wyposażenie) i nowe ubrania dla mężczyzny.

Czując w zapachu Deana jego zażenowanie, Crowley postanowił, że tym razem wyjątkowo nie będzie mu dokuczał, nawet troszeczkę. Było to szlachetne z jego strony i uznał, że należy mu się nagroda.

I to najlepiej nagroda w postaci tego oto omegi z tymi oto zabawkami i piękną kokardką na strategicznej części ciała, na jego łóżku. Na _ich_ łóżku.

Chrząknął i poprawił sobie wolną ręką spodnie.

— Chcesz się rozdzielić? — zaproponował, wiedząc, że Deanowi będzie łatwiej wybrać niektóre rzeczy, kiedy nie będzie czuł się obserwowany przez alfę.

— Um… — Rozejrzał się po sklepie. — Tak, na chwilę? Dziękuję. — Pocałował alfę w policzek. — Możesz coś dla mnie wybrać — powiedział i puścił jego rękę, a potem zniknął, szybko znajdując pracującą w sklepie omegę.

— Hej, macie może zestaw na chuć z serii _With love_? — zagadał do dziewczyny, posyłając jej promienny uśmiech.

— Nie prowadzimy produktów Heaven’s Slick — odpowiedziała pracownica beznamiętnym głosem, nawet nie unosząc głowy znad komputera i papierów.

— Ale za to mamy Mating Extasy! — dopowiedział entuzjastycznie inny pracownik, beta, wyrastając jak spod ziemi. Dean aż podskoczył, odrobinę przestraszony. Do wielu rzeczy był w życiu przyzwyczajony, ale nie do prób zrobienia niespodzianki alfie. — Mają podobny wybór jak Heaven’s Slick i tylko za połowę ceny!

— Tak, i połowę wymogów sanitarnych — odpowiedział Dean, wyraźnie zawiedziony. — Podziękuję.

Ignorując protesty sprzedawcy, że przecież Mating Extasy jest równie dobrą firmą, rozejrzał się po sklepie i namierzył Crowleya. Zarumienił się przy tym, widząc, co dokładnie ten ogląda. A potem przemknął między półkami tak, by ten nie zobaczył i wyszedł ze sklepu. W końcu doświadczenie łowcy nie znikało wraz z przejściem na emeryturę.

Tymczasem demon poświęcił się swojemu zadaniu w pełnym skupieniu, czyli postanowił wybrać to, co najlepsze dla Deana, żeby ten przeżył swoją pierwszą prawdziwą ruję w sposób komfortowy oraz żeby był zaspokojony i szczęśliwy. Oczywiście najlepiej by było, gdyby Dean spędzał następne ruje ze swoim partnerem, dokonując wcześniej świadomego wyboru.

Crowley bardzo chciałby, żeby Dean po rui przyjął go jako swojego partnera.

Zamarł w miejscu, trzymając w jednej dłoni profilowaną nakładkę na penisa, a w drugiej dildo z klinem, specjalnie zaprojektowane na ruję.

_Crowley bardzo chciałby, żeby Dean przyjął go jako swojego partnera._

Najwyraźniej półka z gadżetami dla omeg w sklepie erotycznym była najlepszym miejscem dla życiowych przemyśleń. I najwyraźniej to był moment, w którym uświadomił sobie, że Deana ko-

Podniósł gwałtownie głowę i wciągnął powietrze przez nozdrza. W sklepie nie było już czuć zapachu Deana ani nie było słychać jego głosu. Odłożył szybko rzeczy na półkę i rozejrzał się po całym sklepie.

— Gdzie jest moja omega?! — warknął do zdumionego jego zachowaniem ekspedienta.

— Yyy — zająknął się beta. — Wyszedł chwilę temu. Na pewno zaraz wróci.

Bez słowa, Crowley praktycznie rzucił się do wyjścia.

Chwilę potem Dean był już w aptece i trochę zarumieniony — od tempa, jakim szedł, nie przez to, co kupował. Apteka to zupełnie co innego niż sex shop. Przeżył kupowanie leków na grzybicę, przeżyje i to.

— Dzień dobry, mają państwo produkty Heaven’s Slick?

— Tylko wybrane serie, które uzyskały aprobatę zarówno światowego instytutu zdrowia jak i międzynarodowej rady omeg — odpowiedziała pracownica, posyłając mu miły uśmiech. — Czego pan potrzebuje?

— Serii _With Love_ — powiedział, patrząc na nią z nadzieją.

— Rozumiem. — Kobieta wstukała coś do komputera. — Oczywiście prowadzimy tę serię, jest ona zresztą serią polecaną, jeśli chodzi o takie zastosowanie. Jaki produkt konkretnie pana interesuje?

— Szczerze mówiąc, to nie do końca wiem? — odpowiedział Dean, ale zanim zdążył coś dopowiedzieć, farmaceutka od razu kontynuowała.

— Przede wszystkim chodzi o to, dla kogo ma być zrobiony lubrykant oraz, jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć, _z kogo_. Liczą się obie płcie.

— Z omegi mężczyzny dla alfa mężczyzny, omega nie może uczestniczyć w chuci alfy i…

— Rozumiem — ponownie przerwała mu kobieta, uśmiechając się do niego. — Zależy panu na kolorze, zapachu albo smaku?

— Nie. Im mniej zapach będzie zniekształcony, tym lepiej — odpowiedział, przełykając ślinę. W końcu to nie tak, że z Crowleyem będzie ktoś, kto mógłby _spróbować_ tego lubrykantu. Zresztą, w takim wypadku by mu go nie robił.

Bo, seria With Love była serią lubrykantów, do których omega albo kobieta mogła dodać swój naturalny śluz, alfa lub mężczyzna swoją spermę. Mieszanina pozostawała sterylna, a ich partner dostawał lubrykant o ich zapachu. Alfom pomagało to w chuci do tego stopnia, że niektóre firmy wprowadziły gotowe produkty od przetestowanych omeg.

Dean miał tylko nadzieję, że Crowley nie uzna tego za przesadę.

Szybko odpowiedział jeszcze na pytanie, jak duży chce zestaw, zapłacił i wyszedł z apteki. Miał nadzieję, że wróci, zanim Crowley się zorientuje… I sterroryzuje pracowników.

W czasie kiedy Dean dowiadywał się wszystkiego w aptece, demon zdążył teleportować się do domu oraz do Piekła, sprawdzić wszystkie pobliskie sklepy (jeden z meblami, który będą musieli potem odwiedzić oraz jeden z ubraniami, który również dopisał do swojej mentalnej listy). W rozpędzie minął aptekę, nawet do niej nie zaglądając. Wszystkie recepty zostały zrealizowane poprzedniego dnia, a Dean już od dzisiejszego ranka przyjmował wszystkie niezbędne leki.

Powstrzymując narastający atak paniki, Crowley sprawdził jeszcze raz wszystkie te same miejsca i zastanowił się, czy jest w stanie na deptaku uzyskać składniki niezbędne do zaklęcia namierzającego.

Kiedy zastanawiał się, skąd najszybciej weźmie krew dziewicy do złożenia rytualnej ofiary, zobaczył jak Dean wychodzi z tej samej apteki, którą Crowley wcześniej ominął.

Wychodząc na deptak, Dean niemal od razu zauważył Crowleya. Możliwe, że przez swój instynkt, który w dalszym stopniu uważał demona za ich alfę i był nastrojony na jego zapach, głos, wygląd… wszystko jego.

Przełknął ślinę i pomachał Crowleyowi, czekając na jego reakcję. Bo chwilowo, demon zamarł.

Crowley nie spodziewał się tak naprawdę, w jaki sposób zareaguje. Przez moment był jak zamrożony, nie wiedząc, czy się cieszyć, czy irytować, że Dean znikł mu ]z oczu (i to bez najmniejszego problemu), ale w następnej chwili był już obok omegi i mocno obejmował go ramionami, z satysfakcją wdychając jego zapach. Dean cały czas miał na sobie jego ciuchy, więc pachniał ich wymieszanymi zapachami, co czyniło jego obecność tym bardziej uspokajającą.

W pełnym milczeniu wplótł palce we włosy Deana, a drugą ręką objął go mocniej w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

— Hej, spokojnie, alfo, jestem tutaj — powiedział Dean spokojnie, wolną rękę unosząc do głowy Crowleya. — Nic mi nie jest, alfo — dodał, odwracając głowę tak, by mógł nosem otrzeć się o policzek demona. Pocałowałby go, ale mocny uścisk nie pozwalał mu na aż taką swobodę ruchów. — Znalazłeś mnie.

Próbując zapanować nad gotującym się w nim wyznaniem, Crowley odsunął się od Deana, otarł obiema dłońmi twarz, po czym delikatnie, aby nie sprawić bólu, pyknął Deana w tył głowy.

— Uprzedź mnie na przyszłość, dobrze? — poprosił. Jego głos miał brzmieć lekko i żartobliwie, ale był zduszony i cichy.

— Dobrze — powiedział, głaszcząc dłonią policzek alfy, a potem pocałował go lekko. Gdy tylko odsunął swoje usta od jego, znów przysunął się na tyle, by Crowley mógł na chwilę go przytulić. Było doskonale oczywiste, że ten jeszcze trochę tego potrzebował. — Jest dobrze, masz mnie w ramionach i nigdzie się nie wybieram — dodał, pocierając policzkiem o jego policzek.

_Do czasu_ — podpowiedział zły głos w głowie Crowleya. Do czasu, aż Dean sobie nie uświadomi, że ich intymność i swoboda bycia razem wynikają jednak tylko z jego hormonów i głębokiej sympatii omegi do alfy. Takiej sympatii, która utworzyła się po wieloletniej przyjaźni, ale nie stanowiła materiału na związek. Oczywiście stanowiła materiał na flirt, nawet na masturbację, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że omega będzie chciał się z nim związać.

Zwłaszcza, jeśli Crowley będzie się zachowywał tak, jak teraz i prędzej czy później wypali, że się w nim zakochał…

Wziął głęboki oddech.

Naprawdę się zakochał.

Dobra, można to powiedzieć oficjalnie. Król Piekła miał przejebane.

Dean przejechał nosem jeszcze raz pod brodą Crowleya, a potem znowu lekko go pocałował, zupełnie nieświadomy burzy, jaka rozgrywała się w głowie demona.

— Przepraszam, myślałem, że zdążę wrócić, zanim się zorientujesz — powiedział, splatając ich palce ze sobą i jeszcze raz cmoknął go w usta.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Crowley. — Nie zdążyłem nikogo poświęcić, żeby uruchomić zaklęcie lokalizacyjne — dodał, wcale nie żartując.

— Więcej tak nie zrobię — obiecał. — Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że pozwolisz mi czasem kupić coś samemu. Nie dałbyś mi iść samemu do apteki, a potrzebowałem — wyjaśnił, wciąż będąc wtulonym w Crowleya. — Mimo wszystko przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

— Już wszystko dobrze — powiedział demon, obejmując go. Dopiero w tym momencie zobaczył, że Dean trzyma w ręku reklamówkę z apteki. — Co tam masz? — spróbował do niej zajrzeć. 

— Coś… na twoją chuć — powiedział, chociaż zawahał się przez moment. Ale gdyby powiedział, że chodziło o jego ruję, to Crowley na pewno chciałby wiedzieć, co to było. Gdyby jakimś cudem wpadł na idiotyczny pomysł wzięcia czegokolwiek, czego nie zaakceptował lekarz. — To niespodzianka, nie podglądaj. — Przewrócił oczami, ciesząc się, że bok pudełka był po prostu czarny i nie zdradzał zawartości.

— Niech ci będzie — mruknął Crowley, zastanawiając się po cichu, co takiego omega mógł kupić, ale w duchu ciesząc się, że chciał zostać przynajmniej do jego chuci. — To mi o czymś przypomniało — powiedział demon. — Spotkajmy się za chwilę w sex shopie, dobrze? Potrzebuję kupić coś dla siebie z apteki.

— Dobrze — pokiwał głową Dean i poszedł do sex shopu.

Chwilę później Crowley stał już przy ladzie apteki.

— Dzień dobry — przywitała go uśmiechem farmaceutka.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział demon, rozglądając się nerwowo. Miał nadzieję, że Dean za nim nie pójdzie, bo raczej nie poparłby jego zakupu. A Crowley wiedział, że będzie on niezbędny. — Dostanę u was krótkotrwałe inhibitory dla alf? Takie, żeby przetrwać ruję z omegą bez… um… — poszukał właściwego słowa.

— Bez zatracenia się? — podpowiedziała kobieta. Crowley pokiwał głową i posłał jej uśmiech. Do rui Deana zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, ale warto być przygotowanym na zapas. — Coś znajdziemy. Większość produktów jest wprawdzie na receptę i byłoby dobrze, gdyby skonsultował pan tę decyzję z lekarzem.

— Konsultowałem to z lekarzem — skłamał szybko. — I mam receptę, tylko muszę jej poszukać — dodał, przetrząsając kieszenie.

— To świetnie. — Uśmiechnęła się farmaceutka. — Proszę jej na spokojnie poszukać, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję leki do wydania. Na jaki preparat ma pan receptę?

Crowley absolutnie nie znał nazw preparatów, ale postanowił spróbować szczęścia.

— Nie pamiętam dokładnie nazwy, ale coś w stylu… ABO Done? — udał, że sobie przypomina.

— Hm… Chodzi panu o AO-Complete? — odparła kobieta, wyciągając z szuflady ten konkretny preparat. — To bardzo silny preparat — dodała. — Proszę go zażywać zgodnie z zaleceniami lekarza, inaczej może pan zaszkodzić państwa dziecku.

_Dziecku?_ — chciał zapytać demon, ale w porę się zreflektował. Obiecał sobie, że w domu dokładnie przeczyta ulotkę. W końcu ostrzeżenie zawsze brzmi _Zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki lub bla bla bla_.

Tymczasem ekspedientka patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

Demon podejrzał gramaturę na opakowaniu, po czym teatralnie puknął się w czoło.

— Musiałem zostawić tę receptę w samochodzie. Zaraz wracam.

Farmaceutka uśmiechnęła się do niego życzliwie i pokiwała głową.

Po wyjściu z apteki Crowley schował się za rogiem i wyciągnął z kieszeni zalecenia, które Dean otrzymał od doktora Callaghana. Szybko przywołał kartkę papieru, na której umieścił nazwę leku AO-Complete oraz podpis lekarza, nieznacznie pogniótł receptę, żeby wyglądała na wymiętą i wrócił do apteki.

— Znalazłem — powiedział pogodnie i podał świstek farmaceutce. Chwilę później schował lek do kieszeni i zadowolony ze swojego drobnego oszustwa, wyszedł z apteki.

Tymczasem Dean z premedytacją wybierał zupełnie coś innego, niż proponował mu sprzedawca, który chyba za punkt honoru wziął sobie przekonanie go dzisiaj do czegokolwiek i szybko go tym zdenerwował.

— Proponuję lubrykant firmy EXO, są oni jedną z najbardziej zaufanych firm na rynku, tym bardziej jeśli chodzi o produkt odpowiedni dla wszystkich płci nadrzędnych i podrzędnych… — Sprzedawca przerwał, widząc, że Dean bierze ekonomiczną butelkę lubrykantu innej firmy… Chociaż w domu Crowleya stało EXO. Ale nie złamie się, jeśli nie będzie miał innego rozsądnego wyboru.

Do tej pory nie wziął niczego, co byłoby _tylko_ dla niego, bo tak szczerze mówiąc, to czuł się trochę niezręcznie naciągając Crowleya na wydatki. Oczywiście, wcześniej żartował o byciu jego utrzymankiem, ale to było _wcześniej_.

Gdyby faktycznie był _jego_ omegą, nie miałby problemów z byciem na jego utrzymaniu, ale teraz, w ich _niepewnej_ sytuacji… Przecież mógł przeżyć ruję tylko na Chrisie.

Kiedy dołączył do niego w sklepie, Dean wydawał się co najmniej zagubiony, a natarczywy sprzedawca najwyraźniej absolutnie nie pomagał w rozwiązaniu jego problemów. Gadał, mocno gestykulując i podsuwał omedze kolejne produkty, na które ten jedynie kręcił głową.

Crowley podszedł do lady, położył Deanowi rękę na ramieniu i gestem ręki uciszył nadaktywnego młokosa.

— Proszę pani? — zawołał do kobiety, która rozwiązywała krzyżówkę. — Zostawię pani hojny napiwek, jeśli zabierze pani stąd swojego kolegę i obsłuży mojego omegę w taki sposób, w jaki powinien on zostać obsłużony.

Kobieta szybko wstała z krzesła, poprawiła koszulkę i wygoniła betę na zaplecze.

— W czym mogę służyć? — zapytała. Po jej nieobecnym, znudzonym tonie i wyrazie twarzy nie było ani śladu.

— Potrzebujemy pełnego wyposażenia dla omegi na ruję — powiedział demon, po czym zaczął wyliczać. — Dildo, wibratory, lubrykanty, nakładki na penisa, poduszki, a także jakiś żel na ewentualne podrażnienia. Słowem, wszystko, co jest mi pani w stanie zaoferować. Wszystko z najwyższej jakości silikonu medycznego z aktualnymi atestami. Nie mamy ograniczeń finansowych — dodał, widząc jej przerażoną, ale też zaciekawioną minę.

— Cro… Crowley! — zareagował Dean, będąc w naprawdę ciężkim szoku. — Nie musisz.

— Wiem — odpowiedział jedynie demon. — Ale chcę.

— Ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie zacząć — powiedział bezsilnie Dean, opadając lekko na Crowleya. Ekspedientka otaksowała go spojrzeniem.

— Długo na inhibitorach? Jakich?

— Omegasense — odpowiedział Dean, ciągle będąc w zbyt dużym szoku po tym, jak usłyszał ile wszystkiego chce mu kupić Crowley, by zdziwić się na jej słowa.

— Piona! Sześć lat — zareagowała kobieta, wyciągając do niego rękę. Dean przybił jej piątkę, ciągle trochę oszołomiony.

— Dwadzieścia dwa lata? — Uznał, że chyba tego oczekiwała.

— …i żyjesz?

— Najwyraźniej? Tylko dzięki niemu — dodał, pokazując brodą Crowleya.

Nie była to do końca prawda, bo gdyby nie pomoc Castiela, to nawet najszczersze chęci Crowleya nie uratowałyby Deanowi życia. Ale demon nie potrafił nie docenić jego słów.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie potrzebujesz full wypas zestawu na ruję, bo podejrzewam, że to praktycznie twoja pierwsza? — Pokiwał głową. — To zakasamy rękawy. Pan sobie tutaj poczeka i potrzyma siateczkę — powiedziała, wyciągając reklamówkę z dłoni Deana i wciskając ją Crowleyowi. — I pan nie podgląda, bo wiem, co w niej jest i wiem, że ten tutaj by tego nie chciał. Fay jestem — dodała, obejmując Deana ramieniem i ciągnąc w głąb sklepu.

— Dean.

Przez moment Crowleya korciło, żeby zerknąć, co znajdowało się siateczce. Dean przecież nie musiałby nigdy o tym wiedzieć. Ostatecznie jednak demon postanowił nie naruszać prywatności omegi. Usiadł na krześle niedaleko kasy i cierpliwie czekał.

Nie spodziewał się, że spędzi w tym sklepie aż tak dużo czasu. Fay przekonała go do zakupu bardzo wielu rzeczy, przy okazji tłumacząc, jak część z nich wpływa na omegę w czasie rui. Dlaczego niektóre z nich są niemal niezbędne.

W jakiś sposób udało jej się wyciągnąć z niego to, dlaczego tyle lat był na inhibitorach oraz, że stracił dziecko. Jak? Sam nie był pewien. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że w trakcie zakupów zostało mu też założone konto na Facebooku, już nic go nie dziwiło. Nawet to, jak szybko dowiedziała się o nim Claire.

— Kurde, jak kupuje się pojedynczo, to nie robi to takiego wrażenia — stwierdziła Fay, stawiając ostatnią siatkę obok Crowleya.

Bo biorąc pod uwagę, jak dużo miejsca zajmowały podkłady pod prześcieradła czy mata grzewcza, poduszka-chłopak (czyli coś w kształcie ramienia do przytulania) oraz paczki całej masy różnych rzeczy, o których istnieniu wcześniej nie wiedział, to sterta była naprawdę imponująca.

— Chyba trochę przesadziliśmy — powiedział, patrząc niepewnie na Crowleya.

— Ależ skąd — uśmiechnął się ciepło demon, podnosząc się z krzesła i wyciągając portfel. — To będzie twoja pierwsza prawdziwa ruja, nie można na tym oszczędzać.

— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że cena naprawdę nie grała roli — powiedziała Fay, odwracając w stronę Crowleya wyświetlacz z kwotą końcową. Dean aż się zachwiał, przytrzymując ramienia demona. — I że jesteście, to znaczy Dean i pan są, samochodem. Mark — Wskazała ręką sprzedawcę, który wcześniej irytował mężczyznę. — Na pewno chętnie pomoże to wszystko zanieść. A jeśli nie, to możemy schować to na razie na zapleczu i odbierzecie przy okazji?

— Zaplecze brzmi świetnie — ucieszył się Crowley. Mieli w końcu jeszcze całkiem sporo rzeczy do kupienia. Zapłacił, po czym, zgodnie z obietnicą, zostawił Fay szczodry napiwek.

— To jesteśmy w kontakcie. Dzwoń, jakbyś czegoś potrzebował — powiedziała Fay, ściskając Deana mocno, a ten odwzajemnił uścisk. — Do widzenia i czekamy.

— Pa? — odpowiedział niepewnie Dean.

— Dean — powiedział demon, łapiąc omegę za łokieć zaraz po wyjściu ze sklepu.

— Crowley — odparł Dean, opierając się na nim i oddychając jego zapachem. — Ja… Ona… Mam konto na Facebooku? I trzech znajomych? I ta cena! To bardzo dużo pieniędzy… — Ukrył twarz w szyi Crowleya.

— Poczekaj, chcę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć — uspokoił go. Nie chciał z nim o tym rozmawiać w sklepie, ale teraz, kiedy byli sami, Dean powinien to usłyszeć. — Wiem, że nic nie jest przesądzone między nami — zaczął, ignorując bolesne ukłucie w żołądku. — Wiem, że wszystko się okaże po twojej rui. I gdyby się okazało, że to wszystko — wykonał niejasny gest między nimi — No wiesz. I gdybyś znalazł inną alfę… Nie przerywaj — poprosił, kiedy Dean otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. — To te wszystkie rzeczy należą do ciebie. To nie jest prezent ani dług, ani przysługa. Pod tym względem nikt nigdy się tobą nie zaopiekował, również ty sam. Pozwól mi to zrobić, nawet jeśli tylko w taki sposób mogę pomóc.

— Crowley… — Na moment Deanowi odebrało mowę. W oczach stanęły mu łzy, kiedy już całym ciałem wtulał się w demona. — Bardzo chcę być twoją omegą — wyznał, a jego głos był stłumiony przez koszulę mężczyzny. — Ale słyszałeś lekarza. Mogę nie być świadomy, a chcę być świadomy, ale tak sobie myślę, że nawet jeśli… no wiesz. To chciałbym spróbować.

— Zobaczymy, co będzie — powiedział Crowley, obejmując Deana i wdychając jego zapach. Omega cały czas pachniał zażenowaniem, ale teraz dodatkowo wdzięcznością i innymi głębszymi emocjami, których alfa w tej chwili nie chciał nazywać, żeby nie robić sobie nadziei. — Ja też bym chciał — dodał, jakby to nie było oczywiste. — Niemniej, to nie zmienia tego, co powiedziałem przed chwilą.

Przez chwilę się przytulali.

— Masz jeszcze siłę na resztę sklepów dzisiaj? — zapytał w końcu demon.

— Tak — odpowiedział Dean, ale dopiero po kolejnej chwili się odsunął, od razu chwytając Crowleya za rękę. — To gdzie teraz?

— Gdzie uznasz — ścisnął jego dłoń Crowley, po czym pokazał na sklepy przed nimi. — Powinniśmy wejść do odzieżowego oraz do sklepu z meblami — rzucił mimochodem.

— Nie wiem czy w pobliżu są sklepy z czymś, co chciałbyś nosić — stwierdził Dean, jedną ręką wyszukując w telefonie najbliższy sklep meblowy. — W takim razie w prawo — powiedział.

— Ja nie potrzebuję ciuchów — odparł Crowley.

— Ja też nie. Naprawię pralkę i dopiorę swoje.

— Na emeryturze przydałaby ci się garść nowych ciuchów — zauważył demon.

— Z jakiego powodu? — prychnął Dean, prowadząc go w prawo. Szli naprawdę blisko siebie, niemal całkowicie stykając się swoimi bokami.

Crowley pociągnął go w przeciwną stronę, do sklepu z odzieżą.

— Zaczynasz nowy etap życia, masz sponsora, twoje ciuchy są już znoszone, pralka jest opętana — wymienił. — Wybierz, który z tych powodów pasuje ci najbardziej.

— I jaką niby korzyść ma ze mnie mój sponsor? — zapytał Dean, przewracając oczami. Wtedy też zauważył sklep z rzeczami dla dzieci i nowych rodziców. Taki z wózkami, łóżeczkami, ubrankami, fotelikami, butelkami i wszystkim, co generalnie jest potrzebne w opiece nad niemowlęciem i małym dzieckiem. Jeden z takich, które zawsze przyciągały jego wzrok. Niekiedy wyobrażał sobie nawet, że kiedyś będzie mógł wejść do niego z innego powodu niż to, że dzieci w podejrzany sposób giną wraz z wózkami. (To była jedna z jego najgorszych spraw).

Tym razem jego wzrok poza wszystkim, co dla dzieci, przykuło odbicie w szybie. Zamiast szybko spieszącego się gdzieś siebie, zobaczył swoją dłoń złączoną z dłonią Crowleya. Jego zapach od razu przesycił się nadzieją, a on zerknął ukradkiem na demona.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Chuck lubił go na tyle, by to wszystko nie okazało się jedynie czymś spowodowanym przez hormony.

Bo jeśli po rui nic się nie zmieni, to chyba znaczy, że Crowley był dla niego właśnie _tym_.

Trwało to ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczyło, by nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Crowleya.

Crowley zresztą sam nie był do końca pewny, co odpowiedział Deanowi, bo jego mina, zapach i zachowanie wyraźnie wskazywały, że nie był w tym momencie tu obecny. Kiedy demon zauważył, że wzrok Dean przeniósł się z wystawy sklepowej na ich złączone dłonie, a w powietrzu uniósł się wyraźny zapach nadziei, na moment zmiękły mu nogi.

To było jedno flirtować z myślą o seksie, zupełnie co innego chcieć _spróbować_ , jak określił to Dean, a kompletnie inna bajka myśleć o związku, którego jednym z celów jest posiadanie potomstwa.

Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć w tej sytuacji, Crowley pomyślał bardzo bardzo wyraźnie, mając nadzieję, że zainteresowany usłyszy: _Castiel, jeśli się pomyliłeś w estymacjach co do jego płodności, to skrzywdzę cię w sposób wyjątkowo mało wyrafinowany_. Następnie przyciągnął do siebie omegę, położył obie dłonie na jego policzkach i go pocałował, próbując przelać też całą swoją nadzieję w ten jeden pocałunek.

Po chwili szoku, Dean zaczął entuzjastycznie odwzajemniać pocałunek, mrucząc w niego cicho, ale wyraźnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co spowodowało ten nagły gest ze strony Crowleya, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Oblizał usta, gdy się od siebie oderwali.

— Za co to? — zapytał, uśmiechając się jak głupek.

— Cieszę się, że kiedyś chcesz mieć dzieci — powiedział, po czym, uświadomiwszy sobie jak mogło to zabrzmieć, szybko dodał: — Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem. Twoje dzieci na pewno będą szczęśliwe.

Nie dodał, że najchętniej uszczęśliwiałby je razem z nim ani że najpierw z radością pomógłby przy ich produkcji. Najlepiej wiele razy.

— Dobrze cię widzieć uśmiechniętego — dodał w zamian, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. Nie chciał użyć słowa _szczęśliwy_ , bo nie miał pojęcia, czy to prawda.

— Przecież wiesz, że chcę — zaśmiał się, przewracając oczami. Przejechał nosem pod brodą Crowleya, a potem pocałował go w policzek. — Przy tobie dużo się uśmiecham.

— Cieszy mnie to. — Przejechał dłonią po jego włosach, po czym chwycił go ponownie za rękę. — Chodź, wybierzemy ci jakieś nowe ciuchy — zaproponował, po czym spojrzał uważnie na Deana i bez prześmiewania się, pokazując na sklep z artykułami dla dzieci, zapytał: — Chyba, że chcesz tu wejść? Mamy czas.

— Nie — odpowiedział, kręcąc głową. W duchu miał nadzieję, że kiedyś wejdzie tam z Crowleyem naprawdę. Nawet, jeśli ten miałby być ulubionym wujkiem dziecka, a nie drugim ojcem. (Chociaż na chwilę obecną całe jego istnienie krzywiło się na ten pomysł). — Chodźmy po te ubrania, tylko nie szalej jak poprzednio — uprzedził.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi — odpowiedział niewinnie Crowley i pociągnął Deana za rękę do najbliższego sklepu.

W drzwiach minęli parę, która składała się z alfa mężczyzny i omega kobiety. Mężczyzna przepchnął Deana przy przejściu, mamrocząc pod nosem „rusz dupę, szmato”, a kobieta skrzywiła nos na Crowleya i poszli dalej. Demon posłał za nimi mordercze spojrzenie i puścił rękę Deana, żeby się z nimi kulturalnie i po swojemu rozprawić w ciemnym zaułku.

Dean od razu chwycił jego rękę z powrotem i pociągnął go lekko.

— Nie warto, Crowley, nie psujmy sobie dnia przez idiotów — szepnął, splatając z nim palce.

Warknął. Jego instynkt krzyczał w nim, żeby chronić swoją omegę, ale kiedy popatrzył na Deana i ich złączone palce, uspokoił się i odpuścił.

— Chodźmy ci coś wybrać — powiedział. — Mam kilka pomysłów.

Dean jęknął cicho na samą myśl o spędzeniu czasu na zakupach tutaj, ale dał poprowadzić się w głąb sklepu. Crowley z zaskakującą wprawą podawał mu przeróżne ciuchy, począwszy od koszulek i podkoszulków, poprzez spodnie (również w nietypowych kolorach i fasonach, na przykład czerwone i obcisłe), aż do swetrów, pasków i akcesoriów. Każdą rzecz wybierał pod kątem rozmiaru, kroju i koloru tak, żeby pasowała do omegi, ale też mając nadzieję, że mu się spodoba.

Kiedy Dean okupował przymierzalnię, Crowley czekał na krześle nieopodal i czekał, aż zostanie poproszony o opinię.

Zgodnie z życzeniem demona, Dean za każdym razem, gdy już się przebrał, otwierał drzwi, by ten mógł ocenić jego wygląd.

— Nie możesz po prostu wejść do środka? — westchnął kolejny raz, czując na sobie oceniające spojrzenie innych klientów. Nienawidził przymierzać ubrań. — Zmieścisz się.

Demon otaksował spojrzeniem ludzi dookoła przymierzalni. Przed chwilą ktoś usiadł koło niego, po czym po chwili wstał i, zniesmaczony, odszedł.

— Wolę, jak mi się pokazujesz — powiedział z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem. Może jednak nie powinien mieszkać na Ziemi. Najwyraźniej nie nadawał się do funkcjonowania w społeczeństwie, zwłaszcza jeśli wspomniane społeczeństwo ma świetny węch i wyczuwa, że coś jest z nim nie tak na kilometr.

Kiedy wcześniej przebywał między ludźmi, jak większość demonów stosował odpowiednio zmodyfikowane blokery, które z pomocą magii pozwalały mu uchodzić za normalnego człowieka. Odkąd jednak Dean się u niego pojawił, używał ich niechętnie, po pierwsze dlatego, że najwyraźniej łowcy to nie przeszkadzało; a po drugie dlatego, że nie przebywał poza domem i poza Piekłem. W szpitalu nikt nie komentował jego zapachu, ale najwyraźniej tu w mieście poziom akceptacji nie był aż taki wysoki.

— Możemy też wziąć to, co ci się podoba — zaproponował, widząc, że Dean też wcale nie czuł się komfortowo. — I przymierzysz wszystko, jak wrócimy. Jak coś nie będzie pasować, to najwyżej to oddamy.

— Naprawdę? — Ucieszył się. — Jestem za, już się przebieram! — stwierdził, wracając do przymierzalni.

Gdy wciągał na siebie swoje (a raczej Crowleya) spodnie, usłyszał przytłumioną rozmowę z przymierzalni obok.

— Boże, jak ten alfa śmierdzi — stwierdził jakiś mężczyzna. Dean zamarł. — Powinien używać blokerów.

— Okropnie — poparła go kobieta. — A ten omega chodzi w jego ubraniach! Nie zniosłabym tego.

— Musi być strasznie bogaty albo bardzo dobry w łóżku — prychnął mężczyzna. — Albo oba.

— A może po prostu zakochali się w sobie jak byli młodzi, a potem ten alfa dostał jakąś pracę przy siarce…? Albo zachorował. Innej opcji nie widzę.

— To by się domył, pomyśl trochę — niemal warknął mężczyzna. Dean zaczął trząść się już chwilę wcześniej, teraz niemal cały epatował złością i bezsilnością. — Zostawiłbym kogoś tak capiącego. Nawet tutaj mnie mdli.

— No… Nawet jeśli jest już stary i po przejściach, to pachnie na tyle dobrze, że mógłby sobie znaleźć kogoś lepszego. Nawet ja bym się z nim ewentualnie przespała, a jest tylko omegą.

— Pewnie jest bezpłodny i nikt go nie chce — prychnął mężczyzna. W tym momencie Dean drżącymi rękami zapiął pasek od spodni i wyszedł z przymierzalni, wpadając prosto w ramiona Crowleya.

Swojego demona. Swojego alfy. Który wcale nie śmierdział. A on wcale nie był bezpłodny.

— Poczekaj chwilę — poprosił, oddychając już nieco spokojniej, tuż przy jego szyi.

Crowley spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Przed chwilą był w innej części sklepu, ale jak zostawiał Deana, to mężczyzna był pogodny, a teraz wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić.

— Dean…? — zapytał niepewnie, ale omega pokręcił głową, nic nie mówiąc.

Kiedy z przymierzalni obok wyszła para, dwie omegi obu płci, Dean odwrócił się w ramionach Crowleya.

— Jest mi bardzo żal waszych ewentualnych partnerów, jeśli jedyne co widzicie, to ich zapach. O ile oczywiście ktoś zechce takie paskudne, okropne i wredne plotkary jak wy — zaczął, a nastolatkowie czy też młodzi dorośli (w dzisiejszych czasach przerżniesz dwudziestokilkulatkę, a zapuka prokurator, także Dean wolał nie oceniać wieku na oko) zamarli w miejscu, patrząc na niego. Przynajmniej dziewczyna zamarła, ewidentnie zawstydzona. Chłopak tylko uniósł w górę brew. — To jak pachnie mój alfa jest moją i jego sprawą, nie waszą. Ale dam wam radę, bo jesteście jeszcze gówniakami: najpierw zakochajcie się w człowieku, a dopiero potem w jego zapachu, jeśli chcecie wybrać dobrze.

Crowley zamarł, patrząc na parę przed nimi w szoku. Najwyraźniej Dean dosłyszał, jak o nim rozmawiali. Po chwili demon poznał w chłopaku tę osobę, która wcześniej obok niego usiadła, po czym odeszła, zniesmaczona. 

— Tak sobie to tłumacz, dziwko — prychnął chłopak, a dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, chyba chcąc powstrzymać kolejne słowa. — Jesteś żałosną, pewnie bezpłodną starą dupą, której nikt nie chce i teraz musisz sobie tłumaczyć dlaczego musisz oddychać siarką, kiedy on cię pieprzy. A nawet on nie chciał się z tobą związać, twoja szyja jest żałośnie dziewicza.

Dean przełknął, powstrzymując swoją instynktowną reakcję. Kryzysy mógł sobie mieć w domu, nie w sklepach.

— To się leczy, a wrodzonego braku mózgu już nie. Także z całego serca współczuję.

Chłopak nie miał w tym momencie riposty, ale wciąż uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że udało mu się trafić w czuły punkt Deana. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy Crowley delikatnie odsunął od siebie Deana i wyszedł przed niego, mina nastolatka nieco zrzedła.

Demon podszedł do niego bardzo powoli, trzymając ręce cały czas przy sobie i pozornie zachowując spokój. Jego twarz nie zdradzała niczego. Poczekał aż para nastolatków wycofała się i uderzyła plecami o lustro w przymierzalni, po czym zatrzymał się przed nimi, a na jego ustach pojawił się bardzo złowrogi uśmiech.

— Drogi chłopcze — powiedział cicho, tak cicho, żeby usłyszeli go tylko nastolatkowie. — Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego o mojej omedze, to _osobiście_ dopilnuję… — Na ułamek sekundy błysnął czerwonymi oczami. — …żebyś ten mój zapach, który ci się tak bardzo nie podoba poczuł któregoś dnia w środku nocy. I dopilnuję również, żeby to był ostatni zapach, jaki kiedykolwiek poczujesz. Rozumiemy się? — zapytał, podnosząc rękę. Nastolatkowie skulili się pod ścianą, a demon oparł rękę o lustro koło głowy chłopaka. Po chwili milczenia z ich strony błysnął oczami jeszcze raz. — Potrzebuję potwierdzenia, że mnie rozumiecie — dodał poważnym tonem.

— T-tak — wydukali. 

— Cudownie — Uśmiechnął się demon i odsunął o krok, patrząc z satysfakcją na ich blade z przerażenia twarze i rozszerzone źrenice. — A teraz proszę pójść do omegi, którego przed chwilą obraziliście i uprzejmie go przeprosić za wasze słowa.

Następnie odsunął się i przepuścił ich przed sobą w przejściu. Kiedy chłopak go mijał, oparł jeszcze dłoń na jego ramieniu. Młody omega otrząsnął się nerwowo jak pies po kąpieli, ale ręka Crowleya pozostała na miejscu. Przyprowadził go przed Deana, przesuwając rękę na złączenie jego szyi i barku, w miejscu, w którym w przyszłości złoży ugryzienie wybrana przez niego alfa.

— Kolega miałby ci coś do powiedzenia, Dean — oznajmił łowcy. — Mów — powiedział do chłopaka zgoła odmiennym tonem.

— Przepraszam — burknął chłopak.

— Ja również — dodała dziewczyna, która stała obok niego. Crowley docenił w myślach to, że nie uciekła w popłochu, jak tylko miała okazję.

— To wszystko? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem demon, a ucisk jego ręki na barku chłopaka nasilił się.

— Przepraszamy, że powiedzieliśmy, że jesteś stary i bezpłodny. I że nazwałem cię dziwką. Twój… — Crowley ścisnął go ostrzegawczo. — Jestem przekonany, że twój alfa o ciebie dba i jesteście razem z miłości — dodał, starając się zachować spokój, ale dłonie mu drżały i miał miękkie nogi. — Proszę, niech mnie pan już puści, dostałem nauczkę — poprosił szeptem, patrząc na swoje stopy.

— Puść go, Crowley — poprosił Dean. — I tak jedynym, co zrozumiał, to to, że nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy na głos. Co innego ona. — Wskazał podbródkiem dziewczynę, która w zasadzie ze strachu prawie płakała.

— Przepraszam, że powiedziałam, że bym się z tobą przespała — wypaliła ta, a potem spojrzała szybko na Crowleya. — Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że tak się kochacie!

Dean przewrócił oczami.

— Puść go, Crowley — poprosił jeszcze raz Dean. Chciał docenić poprawnie to, jak Crowley zareagował, ale wolał, by tych gówniarzy już tutaj nie było. — I chodź mnie przytul. _Ja_ lubię twój zapach.

— Myślę, że kolega nauczył się, że nie wolno ludzi obrażać, bo w każdej chwili można za to dostać wpierdol — powiedział pogodnie demon, puszczając chłopaka. Nastolatek położył dłoń w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą trzymał go demon i próbował rozmasować tworzącego się siniaka.

Dziewczyna chwyciła chłopaka za rękę i odbiegli w stronę wyjścia ze sklepu. Crowleya dobiegł jeszcze dźwięk pikającej przy ich wyjściu bramki i zaśmiał się cicho. Przy odrobinie szczęścia jeszcze ochrona będzie ich gonić za kradzież.

Dean od razu dopadł do Crowleya, wtulając się w niego i nie przejmując tym, że sam pachnie ewidentnym podnieceniem, zaciągnął się jego zapachem. Może innych on obrzydzał, ale jego zdecydowanie uspokajał. Zwłaszcza z tak bliska, gdy siarka i inna demoniczność ustępowały miejsca czemuś, co możnaby nazwać tylko crowleyowatością.

— Jesteś cudowny — powiedział i pocałował go pod brodą, znacząc policzkiem jego szyję.

Przez chwilę przytulali się do siebie, nie zważając na to, że stali na środku sklepu. Potem Crowley pocałował Deana delikatnie w policzek, zadowolony z zapachu podniecenia, który od niego wyczuł i powiedział:

— Weźmy te ciuchy, które wybraliśmy i chodźmy do domu. Jeszcze po drodze chciałbym wejść do jednego sklepu, ale możemy też pójść do niego jutro.

Przyszło mu do głowy, że może przyjście tutaj następnego dnia byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Zrobiłby sobie dzisiaj inhibitory zapachu i nie musiałby jutro przysparzać Deanowi stresu w postaci debilnych, osądzających go ludzi.

— Nah. — Dean machnął ręką. — Chodźmy dzisiaj. Podenerwujmy jeszcze trochę ludzi tym, jak cholernie uroczy razem jesteśmy — powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

Znów chwycił demona za rękę i poprowadził go do kasy, gdzie wiedziony doświadczeniem, odwrócił wzrok od wyświetlacza z ceną. Udawał, że ich złączone ręce były najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą na świecie. Chociaż trochę były. Bo jak to się stało, że teraz stanowiły ich codzienność? Uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli z czułością.

Crowley zapłacił, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak dobrze brzmiało w ustach Deana sformułowanie _razem jesteśmy_.

— Dobry plan — Pokiwał głową demon. Lubił w Deanie to, że nie pozwalał nikomu zaleźć sobie za skórę, nawet jeśli ewidentnie sytuacja sprzed chwili wywołała w nim negatywne emocje. To, że się nie załamał po takich słowach chyba oznaczało, że jego hormony się stabilizowały. Za tydzień mieli kolejną wizytę u lekarza. Demon obiecał sobie, że poobserwuje Deana przez ten czas, żeby zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście była pod tym względem zmiana.

Chyba że ubodło go to dużo bardziej niż dał po sobie poznać i da temu upust po powrocie do domu.

Ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. Jeśli tak będzie, to Crowley będzie przy nim i zadba o to, by Deanowi nie było ciężko.

— To gdzie teraz?

— Łóżko do nowego pokoju kupimy przez Internet, ale chcę, żebyśmy wybrali odpowiedni materac — odpowiedział na pytanie Deana i skierował się do wyjścia, obarczony górą siatek.

— Mijaliśmy sklep z materacami i tym podobnymi — podpowiedział Dean, zabierając własną górę siatek i idąc za nim, zawiedziony, że musieli puścić z tego powodu swoje ręce. — Obok sklepu dla dzieci — dodał, zwalniając nieco, by móc poobserwować tyłek Crowleya. Możliwe nawet, że wyrwał mu się cichy, głęboki pomruk na ten wspaniały widok.

— Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? — zapytał Crowley, spoglądając na niego przez ramię; przyśpieszył przy tym nieco kroku, lekko kręcąc biodrami, wiedząc doskonale, że Dean na niego patrzył.

— Bardzo — odparł, czując jak jego spodnie zrobiły się ciasnawe. Chociaż nie powinien, zastanowił się, czy Crowley należał do alf, które czasem pozwalały się zdominować. Czy pozwoliłby _jemu_ na chociaż okazjonalne odwrócenie ról.

Czując narastające podniecenie Deana, Crowley podszedł do niego i przejechał delikatnie palcami wolnej ręki po jego przedramieniu, po nadgarstku, aż do dłoni, cały czas utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

Dean przygryzł wargę, unosząc nieco jedną brew w niemym wyzwaniu oraz pytaniu z rodzaju „reflektujesz?”.

— Chciałem tylko wziąć od ciebie siatki — szepnął Crowley Deanowi prosto do ucha, stojąc tak blisko, że omega na pewno wyczuł niepodważalny zapach jego podniecenia. Następnie wysunął siatki z dłoni Deana i sam je chwycił. — Odstawię to do domu. Zaraz wracam. Poczekaj tu gdzieś na mnie — powiedział szybko, z uśmiechem, po czym znikł.

Zdążył tylko uchwycić zapach jego podniecenia, co oczywiście podziałało na niego zwielokrotniając jego własne (czyli Crowley reflektował… _błagam, niech to nie będą tylko hormony_ ), nim demon po prostu zniknął.

 _Poważnie_? — pomyślał, kręcąc głową. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył, że już jest pod odpowiednim sklepem. A to oznaczało, że sklep dla dzieci był trzy kroki stąd.

Niczym na autopilocie podszedł do niego i przyjrzał się wystawie, uśmiechając lekko. Wierzył, że kiedyś to właśnie takie zakupy będzie robił, jak ta młoda para widoczna zza szyby.

Instynktownie złapał się za swój pusty brzuch, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz nie wyglądał jak ktoś nienormalny, a po prostu przyszły rodzic zastanawiający się, czy już czas kupić łóżeczko.

Crowley szybko odstawił rzeczy z odzieżowego do domu, a także odebrał wszystkie zakupy ze sklepu erotycznego. Na razie położył wszystko na podłodze w sypialni i szybko wrócił do Deana.

Kiedy pojawił się z powrotem na ulicy, Dean, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, stał obok sklepu z artykułami dla dzieci i z ciepłym uśmiechem czemuś się przyglądał, trzymając dłoń na brzuchu. Niezauważony, Crowley pozwolił sobie przez chwilę podziwiać widok, jaki stanowił w tej chwili omega.

Podszedł do niego cicho, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi łowcy i objął go rękami w pasie.

Chociaż obserwował ciągle parę, która jak się okazało kupowała wózek dla bliźniaków, to i tak zauważył w odbiciu skradającego się Crowleya. Dlatego pozwolił sobie przytulić się do jego torsu i objąć dłońmi jego ręce.

— Nie rób tak — powiedział jednak, ostrzegawczo. — Gdyby nie szyba, miałbyś teraz złamany nos.

Po chwili odwrócił się w ramionach demona, pocałował go w bok szczęki, a potem odsunął się.

— Chodź po ten materac.

Wsunął rękę w jego, znów splatając ich palce.

— Jeszcze nie — poprosił cicho demon, przyciągając omegę do siebie. — Lubię patrzeć na ciebie, jak planujesz swoją przyszłość — wyznał. Oczywiście chciałby, żeby to była _ich_ przyszłość, ale zadowoli się chociażby tym, że Dean myśli o swojej.

Objął go mocno, ignorując odgłosy „Ooo” zza szyby, które na ich widok wydawała z siebie kobieta, którą uprzednio obserwował Dean. Na szczęście przynajmniej w sklepie z artykułami dla dzieci nie było nietolerancyjnych bigotów.

Dean stał w niego wtulony, chłonąc zapach swojego alfy, bo w tej chwili był jego, i pozwalając swoim myślom swobodnie pojawiać się i znikać.

— Cara — powiedział nagle.

— Hm? — mruknął demon.

— Imię pierwszej córki — odpowiedział i odwrócił się szybko, cmoknął demona w policzek, a potem zniknął w środku sklepu z materacami.

Kiedy Crowley go dogonił, jedynym co mu przyszło do głowy, żeby powiedzieć, było:

— A dla syna też już masz imię?

— Nie — odpowiedział, łapiąc go za rękę. — Możesz mu dać imię, jeśli chcesz.

Władca Piekła spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Pozwól, że to dobrze zrozumiem — powiedział. — Bo to brzmi jak dobry kontrakt. Ja będę mógł nazwać twoje pierwsze dziecko…

— Pierwszego syna — poprawił go Dean od razu.

— Twojego pierwszego syna — poprawił się. — A ty co z tego będziesz miał?

— Hm… — zastanowił się, odwracając się i obejmując ramionami jego szyję. — A co proponujesz?

— Sławę, chwałę i pieniądze?

— Kusząca oferta, ale nie skorzystam — odpowiedział, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bliżej. — Proponuję coś innego. Ty nazwiesz mojego pierwszego syna, a ja… twoją pierwszą córkę — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie przesadził. — Co ty na to?

Implikacja tego, co mówił Dean była tylko jedna. Albo może to już umysł Crowleya doszukiwał się wszędzie oznak, że obaj chcieli czegoś więcej. Ale jeśli… to…

— Zgoda — powiedział, uśmiechając się.

— Umowa stoi — stwierdził Dean, już maksymalnie zmniejszając dystans między nimi. — Prawda?

Zamknął oczy i przechylił głowę, rozchylając usta i zbliżając ich twarze. Zatrzymał się dosłownie milimetry przed Crowleyem, tak, że oddychali już w zasadzie wspólnie. Ale wciąż ostatni krok należał do demona.

— Prawda — westchnął Crowley, a jego wargi musnęły usta Deana. A potem nie wiedział już, kto pogłębił pocałunek; to mógł być którykolwiek z nich, bo najwyraźniej każdy z nich pragnął tego tak samo mocno. Demon położył dłoń na potylicy Deana i przyciągnął jego głowę do siebie, pozwalając sobie w końcu na użycie języka w trakcie pocałunku. Ostrożnie, sprawdzając czy mu wolno, wsunął go pomiędzy rozchylone, wilgotne wargi Deana.

Dean jęknął, przesuwając swoje ręce z szyi Crowleya na jego głowę, z entuzjazmem i pasją oddając pocałunek w pełni. Niewiele myśląc, albo nawet wcale nie myśląc, podskoczył, znajdując się nagle na biodrach demona i obejmując go mocno nogami.

Po chwili odsunął się od jego twarzy i spojrzał na niego, ciężko oddychając, wciąż wisząc na nim. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uświadamiając sobie, jak duże miałoby to implikacje, uciszył samego siebie, znów wpijając się zachłannie w usta Crowleya.

— Ekhm — odezwał się rozbawiony głos za ich plecami. Crowley niechętnie opuścił Deana na ziemię i obrócił się w stronę ekspedientki, która stała obok nich z założonymi rękami. Demon wciąż trzymał ręce na biodrach Deana.

— Przepraszamy — powiedział Król. — Właśnie zawarliśmy bardzo korzystny układ dotyczący imion naszych przyszłych dzieci — powiedział, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że wcale nie było powiedziane, że będą to ich wspólne dzieci. Choć Crowley zdecydowanie miał nadzieję, że będą. — Poniosło nas. — Uśmiechnął się czarująco do starszej kobiety.

— Ach, wy młodzi jesteście tacy pełni pasji. — Uśmiechnęła się do nich, po czym odrobinę spoważniała. — Będę jednak wdzięczna, jeśli swoje czułości zachowacie dla siebie — poprosiła.

— Oczywiście.

— Tak, jasne — dodał Dean, a wściekły rumieniec na jego twarzy nie przeszkodził mu w tak szerokim uśmiechu, że aż bolały go policzki.

— To co, wybieramy materac do nowego pokoju, tak? — zapytał demon, po czym wywrócił oczami. — Musimy wymyślić na niego jakąś nową nazwę, której będziemy mogli używać publicznie.

— Przecież możemy mówić, że pokój na ruję albo chuć? Są ludzie, którzy mają takie pomieszczenie — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami, choć wyraźnie było widać, że nie czułby się z tym aż tak komfortowo.

— Niby tak, ale to takie bezosobowe — skrzywił się demon.

_Gniazdo_ — pomyślał, przełykając ślinę. Na głos powiedział:

— Może po prostu _mniejsza sypialnia_?

— Dobry pomysł — odpowiedział Crowley, choć przez moment miał wrażenie, że Dean chciał powiedzieć zupełnie co innego. Postanowił jednak nie drążyć tematu.

Rozejrzał się po sklepie i, dostrzegając jeden interesujący dział, powiedział:

— Rozejrzyj się, czy coś ci się tu podoba i mnie zawołaj w razie co. Chcę coś zobaczyć, okej? — zapytał, opuszkami palców dotykając dłoni Deana.

— Dobrze, ale: jaki rozmiar materaca nas interesuje? — zapytał.

— Szczerze? To jak największy — uśmiechnął się demon i puścił do niego oczko.

— Wszystko jasne — odparł Dean, a potem pocałował go jeszcze w policzek. — To idę. — I zniknął gdzieś w środku sklepu. Potrafił być bardzo dobry w znikaniu.

Dzisiejsza sytuacja w sklepie odzieżowym i wiele innych sytuacji (również fakt, że Dean najwyraźniej kupił mu coś na jego chuć) dało Crowleyowi pomysł na prezent dla omegi na ruję. Na początku myślał o czymś typowo seksualnym, jak na przykład osobiste dildo lub innego rodzaju zabawka, ale ostatecznie uznał, że jeszcze nie byli na takim etapie znajomości.

Za to poduszka? Poduszka była świetnym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza, że można było kupić tutaj poduszki z osobistym wkładem — samemu można było zdecydować, czym poduszka miała pachnieć. I, choć cały czas wydawało się to Crowleyowi dziwne i co najmniej podejrzane, Deanowi najwyraźniej podobał się jego zapach, mimo siarki, ognia i zapachu Piekła, który niezmiennie towarzyszył demonom.

Po krótkiej rozmowie z przemiłym alfa ekspedientem, który w żaden sposób nie skomentował jego zapachu ani tego, że Crowley i jego omega będą spędzać ruję oddzielnie, demon zamówił odpowiednią poduszkę, do odbioru za tydzień wraz z wymiennym wkładem zapachowym i zestawem do nasączenia go swoimi feromonami.

Zadowolony z siebie, wyruszył na poszukiwania łowcy.

Tymczasem Dean przechadzał się spokojnie między materacami, całkiem poważnie poświęcając uwagę ich opisom. W końcu zależało im na czymś, co jak najdłużej pozostanie świeże. Nawet najlepsze podkłady świata mogły nie wygrać z naprawdę napalonym duetem omegi i alfy… A nie ukrywał, że chciałby, by kiedyś skończyli tam razem. No, zresztą. Nawet jeśli oni by nie skończyli, to nie znaczy, że Crowley nie zaprosiłby kogoś na swoją chuć…

Zamarł w miejscu, wpatrując się tępo w opis jednego z największych materacy z nanocząsteczkami srebra. Naprawdę nie chciałby, żeby Crowley spędził chuć z kimkolwiek innym niż on.

Pokręcił głową. Nie mógł jeszcze myśleć o takich rzeczach. Jeszcze dwa, trzy tygodnie i sobie wszystko rozważy na trzeźwo. Ale teraz po prostu kupował materac, na którym spędzi swoją najbliższą ruję, _sam_ , i na którym jego najlepszy przyjaciel będzie spędzał swoje chucie. _Jak. Tylko. Będzie. Chciał._

A nie materac, który stanie się częścią jego stałego gniazda i na którym spłodzi swoje dzieci.

_Absolutnie nie._

_(Jeszcze nie)._

Znalazł Deana zagubionego w myślach w jednym z odosobnionych narożników sklepu, w którym sprzedawali najdroższe i najbardziej ekskluzywne materace. Ścianki działowe czyniły z tego miejsca odizolowany zaułek, w którym mogli nawet spokojnie porozmawiać i nikt by im nie przeszkadzał. Crowley uśmiechnął się. Podobało mu się, że Dean przestał zwracać uwagę na cenę i oglądał to, co było wysokiej jakości.

Z uśmiechem podszedł do niego cicho i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Automatycznie, zanim poczuł zapach alfy, wywinął się, wymierzając mocny cios w nos napastnika. Którym, oczywiście, okazał się Crowley.

— Zwariowałeś?! Boże, przepraszam! — Doskoczył do niego, przestraszony i bardzo zawstydzony tym, że zaatakował własnego alfę. — Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie ostrzegałem, ale tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie poczułem twojego zapachu na czas.

— Nie żartowałeś — powiedział Crowley, łapiąc się za twarz. — Dobrze, że nie wymierzyłeś mi kopniaka w krocze, bo zostałbym bezpłodny — powiedział przez palce, próbując jakoś zatamować krwotok. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy ma pochylić głowę do przodu czy odchylić ją do tyłu.

(Tak naprawdę, to Crowley mógłby z powodzeniem po prostu przetrzeć krew z twarzy i koszuli chusteczką, szybko nastawić złamany nos i iść dalej, nieco obolały, ale niespecjalnie uszkodzony. Niemniej, było to zaskakująco miłe mieć na sobie pełne skupienie Deana i jego troskę, więc Crowley postawił niecnie chociaż przez chwilę to wykorzystać. Spłonie za to w Piekle. Ha-ha.)

— Bardzo śmieszne, ha-ha — Dean udał śmiech, gromiąc go wzrokiem. Nie lubił żartów ani o krzywdzeniu kogoś, na kim mu zależy ani o bezpłodności. Chociaż doceniał próbę. — Siadaj — posadził go na materacu, który przed chwilą oglądał. I już chciał zacząć go opatrywać, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił. — Przecież ty jesteś demonem. Napraw się — powiedział, kładąc się na materacu i wzdychając. — A potem chodź tutaj. — Poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

No dobra, przy takiej motywacji Crowley nie będzie specjalnie oszukiwał. Wytarł krew chustką, zarówno z siebie samego, jak i z podłogi, z satysfakcjonującym chrupnięciem nastawił złamanie, a potem westchnął.

— Nawet nie pozwoli pocierpieć w spokoju — pomarudził, ale posłusznie położył się obok omegi, zachowując między nimi niewielki dystans. Materac był rzeczywiście bardzo wygodny i Crowley szybko zaczął się relaksować.

Dean niemal od razu zniwelował dystans między nimi. Ułożył się wygodniej obok, obejmując go w pasie jedną ręką i ukrywając nos w jego ciele.Odetchnął zadowolony.

— A pomyślałeś o tym, że bardzo nie lubię patrzeć jak cierpisz? — spytał, przymykając oczy. — Zwłaszcza, że ten ból sprawiłem ci ja… — dodał ciszej.

— Przecież nic się nie stało, Dean — odpowiedział demon, bezwiednie głaszcząc go po włosach. — Dałeś mi uczciwe ostrzeżenie. Nie zrobiłbyś mi przecież krzywdy specjalnie.

Przymknął oczy na moment, rozgrzany ciepłem omegi przytulonej do jego boku, całkowicie zrelaksowany po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Chociaż przez moment pozwolił sobie nie myśleć o rewolucjach w Piekle, o modernizacji, o swoich kotłujących się uczuciach do Deana ani o tym, co będzie kiedy ruja omegi się skończy.

Nieświadomy tego, co działo się we wnętrzu Crowleya, Dean przerzucił swoją nogę przez jego ciało. Tak, że kiedy uniósł się trochę, ta wylądowała między udami demona, utrzymując go nad nim bezpiecznie. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zawieszony jeszcze na rękach opartych po obu stronach mężczyzny.

W spokoju chłonął każdy rys twarzy, który przecież tak naprawdę nie należał do niego, był tylko częścią jego „garnituru”. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mógł się go nauczyć, skoro obecnie stanowił tak naprawdę integralną część demona.

Powiedział sobie w myślach, chociaż nie powinien, że jeśli ten kiedyś zmieni swoje ciało, to jego też spróbuje nauczyć się na pamięć. Dużo miał dzisiaj takich myśli.

Czując ruch nad sobą i zmianę ułożenia materaca, Crowley domyślił się, jaką pozycję przyjął w tym momencie Dean. Ale nie spodziewał się, że kiedy otworzy oczy, to powita go taki widok. Dean pochylał się nad nim i wpatrywał się intensywnie w jego twarz. Miał rozszerzone źrenice i uśmiech na twarzy.

To był zdecydowanie najlepszy widok, jaki ktokolwiek mógł kiedykolwiek widzieć nad sobą.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc nagle oczy Crowleya i pochylił się jeszcze raz, łącząc ich usta. Na początku uważał jeszcze, by na niego nie upaść, ale po chwili posłał tę ostrożność do stu diabłów. Położył się wygodnie na demonie, obejmując jego twarz i już o wiele zachłanniej wpijając się w niego.

Bardzo szybko role się odwróciły; Crowley chwycił Deana za biodra i przeturlał się z nim tak, że teraz to on znajdował się nad nim, trzymając jedno kolano między jego nogami. Odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu w oczy, czekając na pozwolenie, choć nie do końca wiedział, o co pytał. Najwyraźniej odnalazł je jednak w oczach Deana, bo chwilę później przesunął nieco w górę tę nogę, która znajdowała się między kolanami Deana, zmuszając tym samym omegę do rozsunięcia nóg. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie i, zadowolony z efektu, oparł się przedramieniem obok głowy Deana, a drugą ręką zjechał niżej, kierując ją w stronę brzegu jego koszulki. Zawahał się przez moment, po czym ostrożnie wsunął palce pod materiał i przejechał opuszkami palców po brzuchu Deana.

Ten wygiął się pod jego dotykiem, prężąc niczym kot w pełnym słońcu. Zamruczał zadowolony.

Przesunął swoje ręce na plecy Crowleya, zachłannie chłonąc każdy szczegół, a potem zaczął szarpać się z jego koszulą, po chwili wychodząc z tego starcia zwycięsko. W końcu mógł dotknąć dłońmi jego nagiej skóry.

— Alfa — zamruczał jeszcze głośniej, bo gdyby tak spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, to omegi były takimi kotami. A alfy ich słońcami.

Odchylił głowę w bok, chcąc zachęcić Crowleya do zrobienia z nią czegokolwiek. W tym momencie naprawdę czegokolwiek.

— Nie kuś losu — warknął Crowley, podniecony, chłonąc wzrokiem każdy centymetr skóry szyi Deana, w którym najchętniej zatopiłby zęby. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Możliwe, że kiedyś; możliwe też, że nigdy. Ale na pewno nie teraz

— Proszę, alfo — jęknął Dean, zamykając oczy i przesuwając jedną z rąk na brzuch Crowleya, badając go zachłannie palcami. — Moja szyja, twój zapach, ręce, usta, cokolwiek, proszę…

Crowley aż zawarczał na słowa Deana i szybkim, agresywnym ruchem opuścił biodra i otarł się swoim kroczem o jego, z satysfakcją wyczuwając wyraźne zgrubienie w spodniach omegi. Zrobił to raz i natychmiast się wycofał, wiedząc, że nie zapanuje nad sobą, jeśli pozwoli swojemu instynktowi podejmować decyzje.

Pozwalając mu jednak odrobinę wziąć górę, po czym natychmiast łapiąc nad nim kontrolę, pochylił się nad szyją Deana i powoli przejechał językiem po jego skórze od złączenia z barkiem aż do szczęki i wyżej, do ucha. Tymczasem jego dłoń błądziła pod koszulką Deana, raz podjeżdżając wyżej aż do jego klatki piersiowej, a potem zjeżdżając niżej, gdzie Crowley powoli przesuwał jeden palec zaraz przy jego pasku od spodni, pieszcząc go i jednocześnie znacząc zapachem.

Dean zajęczał poprzez swoje głośne, niskie mruczenie, już w momencie, gdy w końcu poczuł język Crowleya na swojej skórze. Kiedy ten dotarł do ucha, mężczyzna niemal stopił się z materacem, wbijając paznokcie w plecy demona i przesuwając dłoń w dół.

Crowley jęknął, nisko i gardłowo i na moment zamknął oczy, napawając się dotykiem Deana.

Otarł się swoim kroczem o krocze alfy, czerpiąc przyjemność nie tylko z tarcia, ale również z samej świadomości, że to on tak na niego zadziałał.

— Alfa — szepnął, nie mogą się powstrzymać i przesuwając rękę z brzucha Crowleya na jego tyłek. — Mój — zamruczał, odchylając głowę jeszcze bardziej.

Po chwili walki ze swoim instynktem, by odpowiedzieć _zawsze_ , demon ponownie zbliżył do siebie ich biodra i go pocałował.

— Twój — mruknął cicho, składając malutkie, niemal niewinne pocałunki na jego szyi. Po chwili przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą stronę i dokładnie wycałował pozostałą część szyi. Przejechał zachłannie dłonią po torsie Deana i przez ściśnięte gardło dodał: — Mój — choć wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale Dean Winchester należał jedynie do siebie samego. Jego alfa jednak aż zamruczała z radości, a leżący pod nim omega nie protestował, więc Crowley kontynuował swoje pocałunki.

— Tylko twój — odpowiedział jękiem Dean, rozcierając swój ślad paznokci na plecach alfy, zostawiając przy tym tak dużo swojego zapachu, jak tylko mógł.

Chwilę później, wykorzystując mocny uścisk Deana na swoim pośladku, przywrócił z powrotem ich wcześniejszą pozycję, w której to Dean leżał na nim. Ich nogi i biodra przylegały do siebie mocno i teraz to alfa miał szyję odsłoniętą do dyspozycji omegi.

Omega podniósł się na chwilę, siadając prosto na erekcji demona i z satysfakcją wymalowaną na twarzy przyjrzał się swoimi rozszerzonymi źrenicami obrazowi, jaki tworzył przed nim alfa. Pochylił się nad nim i najpierw pocałował go delikatnie, zbyt delikatnie jak na tę sytuację, w usta.

— Tylko mój — warknął zaborczo, choć przecież żaden z nich nie miał prawa zachowywać się tak w stosunku do drugiego. Wpił się zachłannie w jego usta, od razu atakując go językiem i możliwe, całkiem możliwe, że jego biodra poruszyły się na biodrach Crowleya, kołysząc lekko.

Ostry pocałunek to jedno, ale ocieranie się przez ubrania to już zupełnie co innego. Crowley poczuł coraz bardziej narastające w nim podniecenie, które kumulowało się przez cały dzień odkąd wyszli z domu. Jak poszłoby tak dalej, to ta historia niedługo zakończyłaby się w sposób dość żenujący, ale jakże przyjemny.

Kiedy był już zadowolony z tego, do jakiego stanu doprowadził Crowleya, Dean oderwał się od jego ust i przeniósł na jego szyję.

Najpierw wycałował dokładnie całą lewą jej stronę. Od ucha, aż po ramię, nie przestając przy tym błądzić palcami po jego ciele. Zahaczał z rozkoszą o jego sutki, badał dokładnie każdy milimetr brzucha i każdą krzywiznę żeber, nieco ostrożniej dojeżdżając do spodni, które już i tak znacznie się zsunęły.

Kiedy Dean przejeżdżał ustami z jednej strony jego szyi na drugą, Crowley wygiął się pod nim, więc ten korzystając z okazji przesunął swoją rękę do tyłu. Bez wahania złapał go mocno za pośladek, ugniatając go lekko. Postanowił, że przy najbliższej okazji złapie go, kiedy ten będzie nagi, bo to naprawdę fajny tyłek. Idealny do pieszczenia.

W tym samym czasie demon nieco zapomniał, że ma ręce, usta i inne części ciała, które mógłby wykorzystać do sprawienia Deanowi przyjemności w ten czy inny sposób i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu leżał i wił się pod omegą, czerpiąc przyjemność z tego, że drugi mężczyzna go z taką ochotą zdominował.

Podobnie jak Crowley wcześniej na nim, przejechał ustami po całej jego szyi, całując, a czasem nawet zasysając się lekko w strategicznych miejscach. Aż w końcu dojechał do ucha demona. Wziął go w usta, pieszcząc z cichym pomrukiem, a nawet podgryzając lekko.

W końcu, po czymś, co na pewno stanowiło słodką torturę dla demona, usta Deana zsunęły się niżej. I niżej. I niżej.

Aż w końcu znalazł miejsce, gdzie omega oznacza swojego alfę, zassał się na nim, a po chwili, zatracając się we własnym instynkcie, ugryzł.

Nie na tyle mocno, by zostawić wiążący ich ślad, ale zdecydowanie na tyle, by ugryzienie zaczęło blednąć dopiero w okolicach jego rui.

Z ust Crowleya wyrwał się już teraz głośny jęk, a jego ręce powędrowały natychmiast do głowy Deana. Wplótł palce w jego włosy, przytrzymując przez dłuższy moment jego twarz w tym miejscu, jakby prosząc go o mocniejsze ugryzienie. Usta mrowiły go z chęci odwzajemnienia, ale wiedział, że Dean ugryzł go w chwili słabości i podniecenia, a nie dlatego, że naprawdę w pełni świadomie wybrał go jako swojego alfę. Niewykluczone, że tego chciał, ale…

Crowley zapomniał o czym myślał, kiedy Dean oderwał zęby od jego skóry i spojrzał na niego z uczuciem. Po czym zamruczał zadowolony, że wszyscy będą teraz wiedzieć, do kogo należał jego alfa, a potem pocałował ślad czule.

Potem zsunął się niżej, ułożył wygodnie na Crowleyu, uważając, by nie podrażnić już ani jego ani swojego penisa. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując uspokoić oddech i w jakiś sposób odgonić myśli o tym, jak cholernie był twardy i mokry.

— Kurwa — wymsknęło mu się. Tak bardzo chciałby to skończyć. Ale nie mógł. Po pierwsze byli w sklepie, a po drugie czekali na jego ruję.

— Dobrze powiedziane. — Głowa alfy opadła z cichym tąpnięciem na materac, tak samo jego ręce. Przez moment leżał jak rozgwiazda na łóżku, z wtuloną w jego tors omegą. Podniósł na moment głowę i popatrzył na niego uważnie; dotknął też dłonią śladu ugryzienia na swojej szyi. Zalała go fala wyrzutów sumienia, że znowu posunęli się za daleko, dużo dalej niż powinni byli sobie pozwolić. Jeśli teraz coś pójdzie nie tak, co wywoła jakikolwiek stres u Deana, tylko na Crowleyu będzie ciążyć odpowiedzialność za pogorszenie jego stanu zdrowia. — Dobrze, kuźwa, powiedziane — powtórzył z westchnieniem.

— Nie wiem, czy powstrzymałbym się, gdybyśmy nie byli w sklepie — wyznał cicho, zamykając oczy i oddychając zapachem Crowleya. Gdy tylko wyczuł poczucie winy, spojrzał na niego uważnie. — Dlaczego się obwiniasz? Przecież to ja cię ugryzłem.

Gdy to mówił, jego ręka sama podążyła do rzeczonego ugryzienia. Pogładził je lekko palcami.

Przesunął się wyżej na materacu i ułożył tam swoją głowę, znów wtulając się w alfę.

Demon objął go mocno ramionami i przyjrzał mu się przez moment. Dean miał pomięte ciuchy, wilgotne, spuchnięte usta, rozszerzone źrenice, rozwichrzone włosy i podciągniętą do góry koszulkę. Wyglądał pięknie.

— Nie mam żalu o ugryzienie — powiedział Crowley, wtulając się w niego. — Nie mam w ogóle o nic żalu. Nawet jeśli po twojej rui to wszystko się skończy, to i tak nie będę miał o nic żalu, bo każda chwila spędzona z tobą w taki sposób… — wyznał cicho, błądząc myślami.

— Crowley — szepnął, unosząc wzrok na niego, ale starając się pozostać jak najbardziej do niego przytulonym. — Czy… po tym wszystkim. Czy po mojej rui możemy, nieważne co, chociaż raz uprawiać seks? Bo to… to… aż brak mi słów. Poważnie. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek czułem się w ten sposób — powiedział, przesuwając głowę tak, by oddychać nim jeszcze bardziej. — Nie przespałem się z tobą tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy w sklepie i chcę być w pełni świadomy tego, _dlaczego_ to robię. Bo nie ma szans żebym _nie chciał_. Po prostu nie ma — dodał, a potem pocałował Crowleya za uchem, mrucząc, gdy poczuł smak jego skóry. Tu na szczęście nie było już siarki, ale sama crowleyowatość. Coś, co mógłby czuć codziennie. — A potem spróbujemy. Nieważne co. Obiecuję, że przynajmniej spróbujemy.

Przesunął swoją rękę po jego brzuchu, aż w końcu dotarła do drugiej strony jego ciała i chwyciła go za dłoń.

— Jesteśmy tak cholernie zajebiści, że nie ma szans, by to był tylko instynkt. Tego jest za dużo, Crowley… A nawet jeśli. Ilu znasz ludzi, którzy nie potrzebowali zbudować takiej chemii od podstaw? Bo ja nikogo. Ja… po prostu spróbujemy, dobrze?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Crowley czuł się jakby dostał obuchem przez łeb albo jakby Dean uderzył go w twarz. Prawie sam uderzył się w twarz za to prawie-wyznanie sprzed minuty, albowiem teraz nie był do końca pewny, czy obaj czuli dokładnie to samo. Owszem, ich chemia była niesamowita i seks, który by ze sobą mieli, byłby doskonały, namiętny i kreatywny. Ale wszystko, co działo się dzisiaj w jego głowie: to, co uświadomił sobie w sklepie erotycznym, wyznanie sprzed chwili i to, w jaki sposób postrzegał Deana — to wszystko wskazywało na coś znacznie więcej niż fizycznie przyciąganie.

Najwyraźniej jednak tylko dla niego.

Zapanował nad swoimi uczuciami, wdychając głęboko zapach omegi.

— Dam ci wszystko, o co poprosisz — szepnął, bardziej do siebie niż do Deana.

Dean aż na chwilę wstrzymał oddech, słysząc tę odpowiedź, a cała jego istota zakrzyknęła: _miłość, dzieci i kąt w twoim sercu!_ Stłumił swoją reakcję, przygryzając wargi.

— Czyli nie umrę nie wiedząc jak to jest, kiedy alfa się w tobie klinuje? — powiedział, chcąc zażartować, ale wyszło to śmiertelnie poważnie. Bo tak, nie planował ograniczać Crowleya w żaden sposób. Chciał go poczuć tak, jak tylko to możliwe, jeśli jedynym, na co mógłby liczyć, miał być seks.

— Absolutnie nie — powiedział Crowley, odrobinę przerażony, ale też zaintrygowany.

Chociaż naprawdę liczył, że po obu ich stronach to nie były tylko hormony. I coraz częściej wyobrażał sobie ich dzieci.

Boże, był taką _babą_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Od tej pory rozdziały będą w co drugi poniedziałek - rozdział 8 zostanie opublikowany 23 października 2017. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> \- przedmiotowe traktowanie Deana (przez pryzmat tego, że jest omegą);  
> \- podejrzane zachowanie Crowleya (patrz wyżej);  
> \- Sam nie jest miły (ale nie jest takim dupkiem, jak ostatnio);

Następnego dnia Crowley nie był do końca pewien, co go obudziło. Leżał przez chwilę, nie do końca świadomy, co się wokół niego działo. Poprzedniego dnia byli naprawdę bardzo zmęczeni.

Podsumowując, wizyta w tych trzech sklepach, która ostatecznie trwała raptem parę godzin, kosztowała Crowleya emocjonalnie dużo więcej niż kilkumiesięczna wizyta w Piekle. Przeszedł od lekkiego flirtu przez samouświadomienie, złość, zaborczość i opiekuńczość oraz wcale-nie-taki-lekki petting do poważnych deklaracji związanych z przyszłością, nawet jeśli te deklaracje uwzględniały tylko seks.

Seks, podczas którego Dean pozwoli Crowleyowi się w nim zaklinować, mimo że nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, Crowley zarządził prysznic, tym razem dla każdego z osobna (dzięki czemu Dean miał okazję przetestować jedną ze swoich nowych zabawek). Ubrali się też na osobności, ale nie było między nimi ciężkiej atmosfery niezręczności.

Kiedy wieczorem kładli się do łóżka, najedzeni pizzą, którą zamówili do domu z dostawą, demon ostatecznie uznał ten dzień za bardzo udany. Udało im się kupić trochę nowych ubrań dla Deana, wybrali fantastyczny, ogromny materac (ten sam, który ochoczo testowali w sklepie) oraz zrobili zapas akcesoriów niezbędnych do przetrwania rui.

— Jutro już będę musiał aktywniej wrócić do pracy — powiedział ze smutkiem demon, wtulając się w szyję łowcy. Leżeli na łóżku, przy zgaszonym świetle i Crowley był dużą łyżeczką. — Bo za chwilę ktoś zrobi poważną rewolucję w Piekle i wtedy dopiero będę miał problem — mruknął niezadowolony. Dużo chętniej spędzałby swój czas w łóżku z Deanem, nawet jeśli nic by miało z tego nie wyniknąć.

— Mogę ci dalej w tej pracy pomagać? — zapytał szczerze zainteresowany Dean, nie wiedząc czy Crowley ufał mu na tyle, by dopuścić go do innych „piekielnych projektów”.

— Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał. — Crowley złożył niewinny pocałunek na jego karku, na linii włosów. — Ale nie chciałbym, żebyś odwiedzał ze mną Piekło, przynajmniej na razie. Te spotkania nie będą bardzo czasochłonne, więc nie zostawię cię na długo samego — zapewnił.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Dean, obejmując dłonią rękę, którą Crowley trzymał na jego brzuchu. Niedługo potem zmorzył ich sen.

Teraz, po przebudzeniu demon przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Pierwszym, co zauważył, była pusta połowa łóżka obok niego. Poduszka Deana już nawet nie była ciepła, co oznaczało, że omega wstał dłuższy czas temu. Czemu go zatem nie obudził? I czemu Crowley samemu się nie obudził?

Nim zdążył się zastanowić, dobiegł go zduszony krzyk Deana ze strony kuchni. Wstał i, potykając się o skołtunioną przez noc kołdrę, pognał tam na bosaka. Już w przedpokoju poczuł unoszący się w powietrzu zapach dymu i ognia i usłyszał przenikliwy dźwięk alarmu przeciwpożarowego.

Kiedy wpadł do kuchni, powitał go widok Deana, który walczył z płonącą łapką kuchenną i najwyraźniej przegrywał.

Od razu po przebudzeniu, Dean zobaczył, że Król Piekła smacznie spał i w zasadzie była godzina czwarta rano. Zamiast z powrotem wtulić się w niego i wrócić do snu, postanowił zrobić coś ekstra na jego śniadanie. Z entuzjazmem udał się do kuchni, ale tam jego entuzjazm nieco osłabł.

Bo co _ekstra_ , do cholery, mógł zrobić na _śniadanie_?

Gdy patrzył tępo w pustą lodówkę, olśniło go. Przecież mógł zrobić zwykłe kanapki, a uczynić je ekstra, jeśli sam upiekłby chleb. Bo komu nie spodobałby się zapach świeżo wypiekanego pieczywa na dobry początek dnia?

Co prawda, miał trochę ograniczony repertuar, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie przygotował dzień wcześniej zaczynu, a co dopiero mówić o zakwasie, ale przypomniał sobie jeden z chlebów, które zdarzyło mu się piec. (Czasem między polowaniami rozpuszczał Sama i Castiela, ale robił to bardziej dla siebie niż dla nich).

Na całe szczęście, wszystkie składniki miał w szafeczkach i spiżarni, chociaż szczerze mówiąc i wcześniej w to nie wątpił. W końcu pierwszego dnia dokładnie przejrzał zakamarki kuchni, a potem sam robił zakupy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy zaczął wyrabiać ciasto, kiwając się w rytm piosenki, którą sobie nucił.

Gdy chleb wyrastał, poszedł do ogródka zerwać kilka świeżych pomidorków koktajlowych. Oczywiście poszedł boso, więc musiał opłukać szlaufem nogi, przez co się przewrócił. Siedząc na tyłku przypomniał sobie, że nie wziął szczypiorku i całą operację musiał powtórzyć… Kiedy w końcu wrócił do kuchni, ciasto było już gotowe do wstawienia do pieca i czekała go ponad godzina czekania, z okazjonalnym dostosowaniem temperatury, a w końcu i wyjęcia go z formy.

To dało mu mnóstwo czasu na wyciśnięcie soku z pomarańczy, przygotowanie pasty jajecznej ze szczypiorkiem, pokrojenie pomidorków i dojście do wniosku, że w sumie to ugotowałby jeszcze kiełbaski.

Było już po szóstej, gdy musiał wyjąć chleb z pieca. Już po samym wyglądzie i zapachu wiedział, że wyszedł mu znakomicie. Boże, jak on lubił gotować i piec.

Pomimo tego, że chleb kończył pieczenie bez formy, Dean wyciągnął go z pieca rękawiczkami, kładąc z dumą na desce do krojenia.

Minutnik nastawiony na czas gotowania kiełbasek zadzwonił akurat, kiedy podziwiał swoje dzieło. Niewiele myśląc od razu ruszył do zdjęcia garnka z ognia lewą ręką, co było błędem, bo jakimś cudem położył prawą zbyt blisko palnika… i rękawica zajęła się ogniem. Wrzasnął.

Jeszcze w szoku próbował ugasić ten ogień… klepiąc rękę drugą dłonią.

 _Brawo Winchester, brawo_ — pomyślał tylko, gdy lewa ręka też zajęła mu się ogniem.

Jakimś cudem zrzucił z siebie lewą rękawicę, nawet trafiając do zlewu, ale z prawą za cholerę nie potrafił wygrać.

W tym momencie Crowley podbiegł do niego, ściągnął płonącą rękawicę z jego dłoni i szybko pociągnął Deana pod kran. Odkręcił lodowatą wodę i, trzymając cały czas Deana za nadgarstek, przeklinał siebie w duchu, że nie obudził się wcześniej i nie wszedł do kuchni te dwie minuty szybciej.

— Crowley — jęknął boleśnie Dean. Nie wyciągając ręki spod cudownie zimnej wody, odwrócił się tak, by ukryć twarz w szyi demona, cicho płacząc z bólu. Był może twardym i silnym łowcą, ale przy Crowleyu mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę słabości. Nie stawał się przez to wcale słabszy.

— Szsz — uspokoił go demon, jedną ręką trzymając go cały czas bardzo delikatnie za nadgarstek, a drugą głaszcząc go uspokajająco po włosach. Dłoń Deana wyglądała nie za ciekawie, skóra była wściekle czerwona i zaczęły tworzyć się już pierwsze bąble, ale na szczęście nie wyglądało to na oparzenia trzeciego stopnia, więc Crowley zrezygnował z szybkiej podróży na pogotowie.

Kiedy już dostatecznie schłodzili oparzenie, Crowley powoli poprowadził omegę do krzesła i go na nim posadził. Wyłączył też gaz pod kuchenką i poszedł po apteczkę, którą kupił zaraz po tym, jak Dean się u niego pojawił. Jak wrócił, mężczyzna przygryzał lewą dłoń, by stłumić ból. Najwyraźniej adrenalina naprawdę działała cuda, bo obrażenia w czasie polowań bolały mniej.

Demon uklęknął przed nim, położył apteczkę na podłodze obok swoich kolan i delikatnie przyciągnął rękę Deana do siebie. Jego dłoń wyglądała bardzo kiepsko: mocno zaczerwieniona skóra pokryta jasnymi bąblami.

— Już się tobą zajmuję — powiedział, uspokajająco. Delikatnie osuszył poparzoną skórę, starając się jej nie podrażnić w żaden sposób. Dean spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, więc chyba Crowley zrobił wszystko dobrze, nie sprawiając mu bólu. — Nałożę teraz maść, dobrze?

— Yhm — mruknął omega.

Nałożył na zaczerwienioną skórę specjalną maść z antybiotykiem na oparzenia, która powinna zadziałać chłodząco i od razu mu ulżyć.

— Teraz zabandażuję ci rękę, dobrze? — upewnił się, szukając w twarzy Deana potwierdzenia i pozwolenia.

Dean pokiwał głową. Wolną rękę uniósł na chwilę i pogłaskał go po policzku, mając nadzieję wyrazić wdzięczność.

Z delikatnością godną omegi demon zawinął precyzyjnie bandaż wokół dłoni i palców Deana, zabezpieczając dokładnie wszystkie zaczerwienione miejsca. Kiedy skończył, nie myśląc wiele, przyciągnął jeszcze jego dłoń do swoich ust i delikatnie ją pocałował. Dopiero wtedy spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Jak się czujesz? — Naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał dodać na końcu tego pytania jakieś słodkie słówko. Nawet jeśli miałoby to być _Wiewiórko_. Ale bardzo tego chciał. Na szczęście jednak w porę ugryzł się w język.

— Lepiej — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się słabo. — O wiele.

Pochylił się do klęczącego Crowleya i pocałował go czule, z wdzięcznością.

— Dziękuję — dodał, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Siedział tak chwilę, przymykając oczy, a potem powiedział: — Zrobiłem nam śniadanie.

— Właśnie widzę — Demon posłał mu ciepły uśmiech. — Posiedź, ja wszystko przygotuję. Mów tylko, co mam robić, żeby było dobrze — poprosił, po czym wyciągnął z wody odrobinę przegotowane kiełbaski i spojrzał pytająco na łowcę.

— W zasadzie wszystko jest gotowe. — Wzruszył ramionami. Był wyraźnie zdezorientowany przez stres i szok, jaki przeżył przed chwilą. — Um, pokroić chleb? Pasta jajeczna i pomidorki są w lodówce, sok tam. — Wskazał blat po przeciwnej stronie kuchni. — A kiełbaski… sam nie wiem, po co je gotowałem.

Kiwając głową, demon położył na stole tacki oraz talerze i sztućce, po czym przyniósł pozostałe rzeczy na stół. Długim nożem z ząbkami pokroił chleb w grube kromki, napawając się jego zapachem i podjadając fragmenty, które się ukruszyły.

Kiedy usiadł obok Deana, zauważył, że przecież zabandażował łowcy prawą rękę, której zapewne chciał używać podczas jedzenia. Ten spojrzał na niego żałośnie, wyginając usta w podkówkę i powiedział:

— Chyba sobie nie pojem. — Chociaż przecież nawet praworęczny człowiek poradziłby sobie z kanapkami lewą ręką. A on praworęczny nie był, bo używanie tylko jednej ręki mogło okazać się zabójcze w czasie niektórych łowów. Dlatego John od śmierci Mary uczył go używać poza jego ręką wiodącą, uwaga — lewą, też drugiej. Jego brata tak samo.

Wiedziony instynktem swojej alfy, Crowley nałożył hojną ilość pasty na kanapkę, poukładał na wierzchu plasterki pomidorków, przekroił kanapkę na pół i ze słodkim uśmiechem podsunął kromkę Deanowi pod usta.

— Mam zrobić samolocik? — zapytał żartobliwie, przede wszystkim pragnąc zetrzeć z twarzy Deana tę minę. Najlepiej na zawsze. Z jednej strony logicznie wiedział, że nic poważnego łowcy się nie stało i w przeciągu kilku dni się zagoi (a może nawet szybciej, zobaczymy), ale bardzo chciał się nim zaopiekować.

— Nie, ale czy… — powiedział to „ale” szybciej niż zdążył pomyśleć. Spuścił wzrok w dół, rumieniąc się. — Nieważne. — Otworzył usta, oczekując na kanapkę.

Crowley zatrzymał podróż kanapki i popatrzył na Deana z wyczekiwaniem. Ten wciąż milczał, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— Powiedz — poprosił demon łagodnie.

— Czy… — Przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, że demon nie odpuści. Poza tym… przecież nie będzie aż tak źle, prawda? _Prawda?_ — Czy mógłbym usiąść na twoich kolanach, proszę? —

poprosił cicho, odrobinę kuląc się w sobie. Jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz zostanie oskarżony o bycie żałosnym albo wyśmiany. Duzi chłopcy w końcu nie powinni chcieć siedzieć komuś na kolanach.

— Oczywiście — Crowley odłożył kanapkę z powrotem na talerz i odsunął się od stołu. Następnie rozstawił ramiona w zapraszającym geście.

Dean spojrzał na niego przez chwilę, jakby szukając potwierdzenia, że ten nie pomyśli o nim gorzej. Potem usiadł bokiem na zaoferowanych nogach, dalej nieco zestresowany. Czymś innym było tulenie się ot tak, kiedy wspólnie się macali albo robili inne rzeczy, jeszcze czymś innym kiedy jego organizm przegrywał walkę z hormonami, a czymś zupełnie innym potrzebowanie tego, bo uszkodziło się sobie paluszek.

Kiedy Dean usiadł mu kolanach, Crowley, wzruszony jego zaufaniem i bardzo przejęty, pocałował go delikatnie w skroń.

— Tak może być? — zapytał.

— Yhm… — mruknął Dean, a potem dodał, trochę przymulony: — Idealnie. — Przymknął na chwilę oczy.

Zamruczał zadowolony, choć nadal lekko się spinał. Było bardzo miło czuć, jak ktoś się nim opiekował. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to zdjęcie jeszcze większej ilości swoich osłon.

— Rozluźnij się — poprosił. — Nie skrzywdzę cię — obiecał.

— Nie jestem żałosny? — spytał, brzmiąc wyjątkowo krucho i wrażliwie.

Przez moment Crowley debatował nad żartobliwą, sarkastyczną odpowiedzią — czyli taką kompletnie w jego stylu — ale po przyjrzeniu się Deanowi uznał ten pomysł za głupi.

— Jesteś mój — odpowiedział, świadomy, że technicznie wcale nie odpowiadał na jego pytanie. Ale miał nadzieję, że Dean zrozumie, co miał na myśli.

_A Król Piekła dba o to, co należy do niego_ — dokończył w myślach Dean, po raz kolejny dziwiąc się temu, jak bardzo _chciałby_ być jego.

Szukając w alfie tego, co tylko on mógł mu w tej chwili dać, pocałował go lekko, płytko, krótko, całemu aż drżąc. Bardzo potrzebował tej bliskości.

Zadowolony z ich bliskości, czując, że Dean powoli się rozluźniał, Crowley wrócił do karmienia go. Przez następnych kilka minut podawał Deanowi kanapkę do ugryzienia, sam brał jednego kęsa, po czym znowu karmił omegę, po skończeniu każdej kromki składając małego całusa na jego skroni.

Dean do tej pory pamiętał, jak po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy zgarnął Sama ze Stanford i zaczęli razem polować, zaczął boleć go ząb. Przecierpiał dwa tygodnie, zanim jego brat się zorientował i kazał mu iść do dentysty. Oczywiście go wtedy zignorował.

Bo Dean Winchester poza samolotami okrutnie bał się, nie cierpiał i po prostu nienawidził dentysty.

Kiedy jednak ból stał się nie do wytrzymania, dał zawieźć się gabinetu stomatologa… Ale bardzo nie chciał wyjść z samochodu. A potem przejść przez drzwi.

— Mam cię potrzymać za rękę? — prychnął wtedy Sam, spodziewając się zapewne ciętej riposty ze strony brata. Nie dostał jej jednak, zamiast tego zobaczył, jak Dean trząsł się lekko oraz poczuł delikatny zapach nadziei oraz, nawet przez silne inhibitory i blokery!, podatnej na zranienie omegi.

 _Podatnej na zranienie_.

To musiał być szok.

— Mogę cię potrzymać za rękę, jeśli chcesz — powiedział wtedy Sam, starając się nie spłoszyć brata. I prawie jęknął z zaskoczenia i bólu, gdy ręka Deana prawie zmiażdżyła jego.

Trzymał go za rękę przez całą wizytę w gabinecie.

Po powrocie do motelu, kiedy Dean chciał wrócić do swojej typowej postawy, wciągnął go natomiast na swoje kolana. Kazał mu się zamknąć i w takiej pozycji oglądali przez kilka godzin telewizję.

Jednak poza wizytami u dentysty, które niestety czasem musiał odbyć, pamiętał tylko jedną sytuację, gdy pozwolił sobie szukać pocieszenia i spokoju w ramionach alfy. (John Winchester od nigdy tego nie oferował).

Kiedy myślał, że jego Niunia została zezłomowana.

Był wtedy tak roztrzęsiony, że spał z Samem przez trzy noce, chociaż szybko dowiedzieli się, że złomiarz pomylił samochody i chodziło o inną Impalę ‘67. Teraz jednak odrzucił „karierę” łowcy w bok i postanowił pozbyć się barier, które nałożył na niego ojciec. Więc dlaczego nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na _chwilę_ słabości z kimś, kogo uważał za swojego alfę?

Postarał się rozluźnić.

— Jesteś wspaniały, alfo — zamruczał. Oczywiście mógł powiedzieć „Crowley” albo w ogóle ograniczyć się do dosyć jasnego przekazu mruczącego. Ale chciał, żeby demonowi też było miło. A jeśli ten jakimś cudem uważał Deana za _swojego_ omegę, to taki komplement na pewno był dla niego dobry. — Dziękuję, że się mną opiekujesz.

Demon nic nie odpowiedział, tylko objął go mocno jednym ramieniem, a drugim przyciągnął do siebie miskę z pastą jajeczną oraz deskę, na której leżał chleb. Na moment puścił Deana, opierając go o swoje ramię, żeby przygotować kilka kolejnych kromek.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, przytuleni, wymieniając się kanapkami.

— Szlag — powiedział w którymś momencie demon. — Zapomniałem przynieść sok.

— Trudno — odmruknął Dean, pocierając policzkiem o policzek Crowleya. Ukontentowany demon mruknął.

— Jesteś jeszcze głodny? — zapytał Crowley, kiedy skończyli jeść. Zostało jeszcze dużo chleba oraz pasta jajeczna i pomidorki, które prawdopodobnie zjedzą na kolację.

— Nie jestem — odpowiedział, unosząc rękę do śladu, który wczoraj zostawił. Pogładził go palcem, zafascynowany. Naprawdę chciałby być tak traktowany częściej, żeby Crowley był jego alfą na zawsze. A nie tylko na moment.

— To pora popracować — westchnął alfa. Nim Dean zdążył cokolwiek zrobić czy powiedzieć, demon włożył jedną rękę pod jego kolana, a drugą objął jego plecy. — Trzymaj się — uprzedził, po czym podniósł się z krzesła, trzymając go w ramionach. Mogło wyglądać to śmiesznie ze względu na to, że omega był od niego sporo wyższy, ale Crowley miał to w nosie.

Szybkim krokiem, uważając, żeby Dean nigdzie się nie uderzył, zaniósł go do biura i ostrożnie zdeponował na kanapie.

— Zostań tu — poprosił, po czym wrócił do kuchni, szybko ogarnął, co trzeba i zaniósł do gabinetu sok. Nie zamierzał z niego rezygnować. Podał też Deanowi jego leki, po czym wziął laptopa i usiadł obok niego na kanapie, przyciągając go do siebie tak, by cały czas mieć miejsce na kolanach na komputer, a jednocześnie mocno go do siebie przytulać.

Przez następnych kilka godzin trochę pracowali, a trochę rozmawiali o tym, co będą robić po tych projektach modernizacji. Rozważali, które obowiązki Króla Piekła mógłby przejąć Dean i planowali przyszłość tak, jakby decyzja została już podjęta i Dean miał zostać z Crowleyem na zawsze. Byłemu łowcy to nie przeszkadzało.

Gdy Crowley zapisywał uwagi co do pierwszych projektów kwestionariuszy, Dean w zasadzie już tylko czasem odzywał się o zapomnianym przecinku albo sugerował mu bardziej dosadne słowo. W pewnym momencie jego oczy zaczęły się same zamykać, bo w końcu zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do trochę większej ilości snu, niż zapewnił sobie dzisiaj.

Kiedy Dean zaczął drzemać w jego ramionach, już spokojniejszy i nieco senny po lekach przeciwbólowych, demon zamknął dokument z projektem nowego Piekła. Miał coś innego do znalezienia, tym razem w swojej bazie magicznych przedmiotów.

Jakąś godzinę później, zadowolony z efektów swoich poszukiwań, ostrożnie odłożył Deana na przeciwległy brzeg kanapy, a laptopa na stolik; następnie odniósł do kuchni szklanki po soku i zabrał się za przygotowanie obiadu.

Po cichu sprawdził, czy Dean cały czas spał, po czym szybko teleportował się do sklepu i wrócił z dwoma pokaźnymi stekami. Po jego powrocie łowca cały czas spał w tej samej pozycji, skulony pod kocem. Wydawał się spokojny, więc demon przygotował pieczone słodkie ziemniaki z ostrą papryką, prostą surówkę z pomidorów i cebuli oraz masło czosnkowo-ziołowe do steków.

Na razie włożył steki do lodówki; wyciągnie je za jakieś pół godziny i na sam koniec je przygotuje, żeby były ciepłe.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Żeby przygotować wszystko do jedzenia, potrzebował zabrać się za to za około pół godziny. Jeśli teraz wybrałby się do Piekła, to miałby około sześćdziesięciu godzin na miejscu — aż nadto czasu, żeby przekazać dyspozycje dotyczące budowy nowych części Piekła i odebrać przedmiot, który wyszukał w bazie.

Poszedł do biura, spisał odpowiedni numer ewidencyjny, pozbierał wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty i niechętnie obudził Deana.

— Crowley? — mruknął Dean, przecierając oczy zdrową ręką. — Coś się stało? — spytał, podnosząc się do siadu. A potem ziewnął, zasłaniając usta bandażem.

— Wszystko dobrze — zapewnił go demon, kucając obok niego. — Przygotowałem obiad i chciałbym przekazać to, co dziś ustaliliśmy do Piekła. Myślę, że powinienem wrócić najpóźniej za pół godziny, to wtedy zjemy razem. Dobrze?

— Yhm, będę czekał — powiedział Dean, jakby to nie było oczywiste. — Dostanę całusa na do widzenia? — zapytał. Zawsze po przebudzeniu był jeszcze bardziej dotykalski niż zwykle, ale też o wiele śmielszy w słowach.

Crowley nie tylko go pocałował, ale też usiadł obok niego i na chwilę mocno go objął, wtulając się w jego szyję i wdychając jego zapach. Dean założył dziś nowe ciuchy, które już zaczynały pachnieć jak omega. Zapach był oszałamiający.

Kiedy się w końcu od niego odkleił, choć było to bardzo trudne, pozbierał wszystkie przygotowane dokumenty i wybrał się do Piekła. W międzyczasie zaaplikował sobie jeszcze bardzo silne magiczne blokery zapachu i emocji, które stosował zawsze, kiedy wybierał się tam na dłuższy czas. Deanowi by się one nie podobały, ale po powrocie planował wziąć prysznic, żeby je spłukać.

Mimo że nie był tu od bardzo dawna, nie zauważył, żeby coś się szczególnie zmieniło. Wszędzie panował chaos, brakowało jasnego podziału obowiązków, nikt nie wiedział, kto przed kim odpowiada. To się właśnie miało zmienić. Wchodził w życie nowy projekt Piekła, bez krwi, płonącego ognia i dymu (oczywiście w większości rejonów; niektóre pozostaną bez zmian, zwłaszcza te dla gwałcicieli i ojców, wykorzystujących swoje omega dzieci jako przynęta na wilkołaki).

Zwołał spotkanie rady Piekła, w skład którego wchodziło kilkaset demonów. Przedstawił im nowy projekt, z dokładnymi wytycznymi, co do tego, który fragment Piekła na co zostanie podzielony oraz jakie tortury będą w nim aktywnie wykonywane. Przydzielił też nowe role i obowiązki, wyznaczył nowe osoby od zarządzania i zlecił budowę.

Całe spotkanie trwało ponad pięćdziesiąt godzin, więc jak się skończyło, Crowley nie do końca wiedział, jak się nazywał ani nie wiedział, którędy wrócić na Ziemię. Na szczęście miał jeszcze sporo czasu, żeby odebrać upatrzony przedmiot, który znalazł w swojej bazie.

Okazywało się, że dobrze było przechowywać różne, mniej lub bardziej magiczne, przedmioty. Znalazł dzięki temu specjalną maść z magicznej rośliny, zerwanej w odpowiednim miejscu i o odpowiedniej porze, która zaaplikowana na jakąkolwiek ranę, leczyła ją w kilka chwil. I może aplikowanie magicznej maści na zwykłe poparzenie od kuchennej rękawicy wydawało się przesadą, ale Crowley uznał, że to jego zbiór i sam będzie decydował, do jakich celów go wykorzystywał.

Kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi magazynu, z zadowoleniem zauważył, że minęło dopiero pięćdziesiąt dwie godziny (a więc nie spóźni się na obiad).

I wtedy wszystko się posypało.

Tymczasem Dean z radością zabrał się za sprzątanie garderoby, którą przerabiali na gniazdo. To znaczy, na pokój do rui i chuci i tego typu spraw.

Może kiedyś na gniazdo. A nawet Gniazdo.

(Chociaż oczywiście nie miał wątpliwości, że w czasie jego rui dla niego to będzie gniazdo. Nawet beznadziejny motel za dwadzieścia dolców za noc, bez udogodnień dla omeg, stawał się wtedy gniazdem).

W międzyczasie poszedł pomieszać ziemniaczki i podkraść jednego pomidorka.

Wiedziony wyrobionym na polowaniach wewnętrznym zegarem, po dokładnie dwudziestu dziewięciu minutach poszedł do gabinetu Crowleya, by czekać na jego powrót.

A potem zaczął się niepokoić.

Crowley się spóźniał.

Jedna minuta na ziemi stanowiła dwie godziny w Piekle.

Jeden tik. Dwie godziny. Drugi tik. Cztery godziny. Trzeci tik. Sześć godzin…

Już przy czwartej minucie objął się ramionami, wgapiając jeszcze bardziej intensywnie w zegarek. Przy szóstej podkulił nogi pod siebie. Przy ósmej zaczął się trochę trząść.

Przy dziesiątej po pierwsze stanęły mu łzy w oczach, a po drugie rozważał rozniesienie Piekła w drobny pył, by znaleźć Crowleya. W końcu i tak planowali remont.

W jedenastej przypomniał sobie ćwiczenia oddechowe, których zdążyła nauczyć go terapeutka i rozważał nawet ich zastosowanie, kiedy Crowley wrócił.

Powstrzymując swoją instynktowną reakcję, czyli rzucenie mu się w ramiona i odebranie tchu pocałunkiem, byle tylko poczuć, że był tutaj, spojrzał na niego krytycznie. Nie krwawił, nie przejawiał oznak cierpienia, nie wyglądał w żaden sposób na pokiereszowanego.

Hm.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał, starając się brzmieć co najwyżej na zirytowanego. Ale jego zapach, zarówno ten wydzielany teraz oraz ten unoszący się w powietrzu sprzed kilku chwil, jasno zdradzał jak zmartwiony, zaniepokojony i wręcz _przerażony_ był.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedział demon. — Coś mnie zatrzymało.

— Coś cię zatrzymało? — prychnął Dean, wstając z kanapy i prostując się. — Spóźniłeś się cholerne dwadzieścia dwie godziny. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz!

Ale chociaż brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, może nawet wściekłego, szybko zmniejszył dystans między nimi, wciskając go w siebie i przytulając mocno. Ukrył twarz w jego włosach.

— Teraz wiem, jak się czułeś, kiedy zniknąłem w aptece — powiedział i odetchnął głęboko. Spodziewał się poczuć znajomy aromat swojego demona, swojego alfy, ale zamiast tego poczuł prawie nic. Tylko lekki ślad Crowleya, ale tylko Crowleya. Żadnych emocji, dodatków, nic. Nic, co składało się na normalny zapach. Wykrzywił wargi, ale rozumiał potrzebę używania blokerów, nawet silniejszych od tych, które stosował on. W końcu mowa o Królu Piekła. Ale i tak skomentował: — Bardzo nie lubię, kiedy nie mogę cię powąchać.

— Wybacz — powiedział znowu krótko demon. — To naprawdę nieuniknione w Piekle. — Odsunął się od Deana lekko i przyjrzał mu się nieobecnym wzrokiem. — Obiad już prawie gotowy. Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

Następnie sztywnym krokiem poszedł w stronę kuchni. Beznamiętnie wyłączył piekarnik, wyciągnął z lodówki sałatkę i szybko przygotował steki. Nie odezwał się przy tym ani słowem.

Dean patrzył za nim przez chwilę tępo, zastanawiając się, co zrobił źle. Może nie powinien był zareagować tak ostro na to spóźnienie? Przecież Crowley był dorosłym demonem, Królem, i potrafił o siebie zadbać… Jak sam by zareagował na wyrzuty?

Nie no, jakby się spóźnił prawie dobę, to nie aż tak. No bez przesady.

To może faktycznie się znudził i Sammy miał rację? Albo Crowley zaliczył jakąś omegę, w tyle godzin mógł nawet spędzić z kimś ruję, i teraz nie potrzebował przytulać porażki takiej jak on. Stąd brak czegokolwiek na powitanie…

A jeśli rzeczywiście coś mu się stało...? Tylko kurde co. Jasne, czuł na nim trochę krwi (choć te blokery widocznie wpływały też na zapachy zewnętrzne), ale to pewnie był po prostu jeden z aromatów Piekła. Tak samo jak dym, ból, nienawiść, zawiść, złość i mnóstwo innych negatywnych rzeczy, jakie wyczuwał od Crowleya.

Z drugiej strony, Crowley nigdy nie ukrywał, że nie lubił przebywać w Piekle. Może to sam pobyt w nim tak na niego wpłynął? Zwłaszcza, że się przedłużył…

Westchnął ciężko, decydując, że nic nie wymyśli. Poszedł za Crowleyem do kuchni, a tam wtulił się w jego plecy, kurcząc tak, by oprzeć twarz o jego łopatki.

— Jak minęło spotkanie? Miałeś problemy? — spytał, pocierając trochę policzkiem o ubranie demona. Chociaż zapach nie chwytał.

— Owocne, choć długie i męczące. — Demon stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w skwierczące na patelni steki.

— Czyli… Przepchnąłeś wszystko? Poszło tak jak myślałeś i w ogóle?

— Miałem pewne problemy, ale chyba udało mi się to opanować — odparł, zgodnie z prawdą. — Wszystko przeszło tak, jak wymyśliliśmy.

Dean zamilkł na chwilę, dalej wtulając się w jego plecy. Coś w Crowleyu mu się nie podobało, ale nie potrafił jeszcze uchwycić, co.

— A… gdzie mój całus na przywitanie?

Po chwili Crowley zdjął mięso z patelni i ostrożnie odsunął się od Deana tak, żeby obrócić się do niego przodem.

— Wybacz — powiedział ponownie beznamiętnym głosem. — To przez te blokery — wytłumaczył się, tym razem niezgodnie z prawdą. W ciągu ostatnich dwunastu godzin wydarzyło się naprawdę wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy i nie chciał o tym myśleć. Łatwiej było powiedzieć, że to wina blokerów.

— Czyli nie dostanę buzi? — Zasmucił się popisowo, ale zapach potwierdzał jego minę. Naprawdę żałował tej straty.

Demon zgodnie z życzeniem pocałował omegę delikatnie w policzek, po czym wyminął go i nakrył do stołu.

Ręka Deana uniosła się do policzka. To był delikatny pocałunek… Ale nie czuły, nie z uczuciem… Nie przypominał niczego, co demon robił w ciągu ostatnich dni. Absolutnie niczego. Był czymś zrobionym jakby od niechcenia albo może z obowiązku, czegoś co po prostu odhaczyło się na liście.

 _Co tu się do cholery dzieje?_ — pomyślał, ale na razie powstrzymał panikę. Musi zebrać więcej danych, by móc zwołać psy gończe. Właśnie, może Juliet przywróciłaby go do normalności…

Crowley zerknął na zabandażowaną dłoń Deana.

— Przypomniało mi się — powiedział demon, wyciągając z kieszeni tubkę maści.

— Co to? — zapytał, szczerze zainteresowany. — Na moje poparzenie?

Kierując się instynktem alfy, Crowley powoli poprowadził Deana na krzesło i tam go ostrożnie posadził. Wykonując wszystkie ruchy automatycznie, słuchając swojej alfy, demon zdjął bandaż z dłoni omegi, obejrzał dokładnie poranioną kończynę, po czym zaaplikował na nią nową maść.

— Przez kilkanaście minut nie korzystaj z ręki — ostrzegł, po czym wstał i przyniósł jedzenie do stołu. Pozwolił alfie przejąć kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, kiedy przyciągnął do siebie Deana i posadził go sobie na kolanach.

Dean spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany… Może to z nim było coś nie tak? Przez te blokery? A Crowley zachowywał się normalnie i normalnie jak zwykle się o niego troszczył?

— Dziękuję, alfo — powiedział i pocałował go w usta, ale krótko, bo ten nie odpowiedział. — Za obiad, za maść, za to, że się o mnie troszczysz — dodał, testując reakcję.

— Proszę, omego — odpowiedział demon z uśmiechem. Jego alfa ucieszyła się, że ich omega go doceniała.

Posiłek spędzili z milczeniu, Crowley podawał Deanowi jedzenie podobnie jak przy śniadaniu, kiedy omega siedział na jego kolanach. Po skończonym obiedzie Crowley posprzątał ze stołu i schował resztki do lodówki.

— Jak ręka? — zapytał.

— Um… a mogę już nią ruszyć? — zapytał. W głowie kręciło mu się od podejrzeń co do dziwnego zachowania Crowleya. Może… może to tylko te blokery?

— Możesz. Zobacz, czy się zagoiło.

Ostrożnie poruszył ręką, dopiero teraz zauważając, że wszystkie ślady poparzenia zniknęły.

— Łał, jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem — powiedział, a potem pocałował go w policzek, przy okazji trącając go w niego nosem. Skrzywił się trochę. — Mógłbyś wziąć prysznic? Nie czuję twoich emocji, a przez to nie pachniesz jak mój alfa — poprosił.

— Moich emocji? — zdziwił się demon.

— Tak… to mnie stresuje — przyznał, zaczynając się trochę trząść. — Czy możesz je zmyć? Dla mnie? Pomogłoby mi to, alfo.

Sposób, w jaki Dean się do niego zwrócił natychmiast obudził instynkt alfy w Crowleyu, który zapragnął, żeby jak najszybciej zrobić to, co zadowoli omegę. Pokiwał zatem głową i poszedł pod prysznic. Zrzucił z siebie szybko brudne, poplamione krwią ciuchy. Wiedział, że są poplamione krwią, bo wiedział, że ta krew powinna tam być, ale na czarnych ubraniach ciężko było to dostrzec, a blokery nawet ten zapach skutecznie uciszały.

Alfa pośpieszyła go, żeby jak najszybciej wrócił do swojej zatroskanej omegi, więc Crowley wziął błyskawiczny, dokładny prysznic pod bardzo gorącą wodą.

Kiedy Crowley korzystał z prysznica, Dean siedział niecierpliwie na kanapie. Zastanawiał się przy tym, co się zmieniło…

Demon zachowywał się jak dobry alfa. Dbał o niego: karmił go, wyleczył go, spełnił jego prośbę. Nie chciał dla niego źle. Nawet po raz pierwszy nazwał go omegą. Ale czegoś w tym brakowało. Bardzo wiele czegoś… Dean czuł się trochę jakby miał do czynienia z instynktem, a nie człowiekiem.

Odtrącił tę irracjonalną myśl.

Gdy tylko Crowley wyszedł z łazienki, Dean rzucił mu się na szyję. Pocałował go mocno, pragnąc znów poczuć swojego alfę.

Alfa odwzajemnił pocałunek omegi z radością. Nie był on seksualny, więc Crowley nie poczuł fali pożądania ani podniecenia. Uniósł dłonie i oparł je na biodrach omegi, kontynuując pocałunek.

— Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej, omego — powiedział.

— Mmm, ja też, mój alfo — zamruczał, przesuwając usta w dół szyi Crowleya. Pocałował ślad, który na nim zostawił. — Od kiedy nazywasz mnie omegą? Podoba mi się to — przyznał. Zaciągnął się głęboko jego zapachem… i zmarszczył brwi. Demon pachniał dobrze, to znaczy pachniał jak on, znów mocno tym wspaniałym (przynajmniej dla niego wspaniałym) zapachem… Ale przykrywał go ten tłumiący zapach demona. Jakby w tej chwili Crowley używał mocy? Poza tym wciąż nie czuł żadnych emocji.

— Jesteś moją omegą — powiedział alfa ustami Crowleya. Podobało mu się to, że omega go wąchał i znaczył swoim zapachem, ale nie podobał mu się zapach zwątpienia, który nagle pojawił się wokół niej.

— Tylko twój — powiedział, całując go w swój ślad. Kiedy dalej nie poczuł żadnej emocji w odpowiedzi, przełknął ślinę. Coś było mocno nie tak. Crowley nazywał go _swoim_ tylko w silnych emocjach. W strachu o niego, chcąc go uspokoić albo ledwo się powstrzymując, gdy doprowadzali się na skraj podniecenia. A teraz nie czuł nic. Kompletnie. Tylko takie prymitywne reakcje…?

Nawet jego omega się z nim zgadzała. Bo choć była zadowolona z tego, że alfa uznał ich za swoich, to nie podobał jej się brak znajomych reakcji. Chciała być… z braku lepszego słowa, kochana. A to przejawiało się bardzo wieloma emocjami i reakcjami, nie niemal robotyczną troską.

Podpowiadała mu, że może alfa po prostu był zmęczony, może musieli o niego lepiej zadbać albo zaczynał chorować.

I tym razem postanowił posłuchać instynktu.

— Jesteś zmęczony? — zapytał, szczerze zmartwiony. Chciał zająć się swoim alfą, swoim demonem, swoim najlepszym przyjacielem i jak raz kompletnie nie miał wątpliwości, że to prawdziwa emocja. — Może coś cię boli?

Demon zawahał się. Instynkt nie do końca rozumiał, o co pytała omega, ale ponaglił go do odpowiedzi, wyczuwając negatywne emocje z jej strony.

— Tak, jestem zmęczony — odpowiedział Crowley, bo chyba rzeczywiście tak było. Ostatnie kilkadziesiąt godzin było dla niego wycieńczające. Prawda?

Chyba była to dobra odpowiedź, bo Dean kontynuował.

— Czy masaż ci pomoże? — zapytał, głaszcząc go dłonią po przedramieniu. — Pozwolisz mi się sobą zająć?

Demon uśmiechnął się z radością. Jego alfa bardzo chciała, żeby ich omega się nim zaopiekowała.

— Tak — powiedział krótko.

— W takim razie rozbierz się tak bardzo, jak tylko czujesz się komfortowo i połóż na brzuchu, a ja zaraz wrócę — powiedział, powtarzając coś, co powiedział jakiś czas temu. Postarał się zignorować to, że uśmiech Crowleya wyglądał dziwnie, nie tak, jak trzeba. Poszedł do łazienki po olejek.

Alfa rozebrał się całkowicie, rzucając wszystkie ubrania na kupkę obok łóżka i położył się na brzuchu na kołdrze. Komfortowo ze swoim omegą czuł się również nago.

Gdy Dean wrócił, z tym samym olejkiem, co ostatnio, aż zamarł. Owszem, ostatnio bardzo mocno testowali swoje limity, ale nie sądził, by Crowley, jego Crowley, rozebrał się do naga. Nie biorąc pod uwagę, jak ostatnio skończył się ich masaż. (Szczerze mówiąc, to nie był pewien, czy ten w ogóle by się zgodził).

Odetchnął i usiadł na tyłku alfy, rozgrzewając olejek w dłoniach.

— Masz mi od razu powiedzieć, jeśli coś ci się nie spodoba albo będzie to dla ciebie za dużo — ostrzegł go, zaczynając masaż. Co jakiś czas pochylał się nad Crowleyem i składał małe pocałunki na jego skórze, przesuwając się sprawnie. Nie omijał żadnego mięśnia, chcąc naprawdę dobrze zająć się mężczyzną.

W końcu pocałował go u dołu pleców, a jego ręce przesunęły się na pośladki. Tam nie zamierzał dotykać go ustami, nie chcąc naruszyć ostatnich granic i przesadzić. Ale nie to okazało się problemem.

Crowley spiął się na sam jego dotyk w tym rejonie.

Zmarszczył się na to. Czyżby nie mógł sobie jednak pomacać cudownego tyłka bez materiału? Przesunął ręce na biodra Crowleya.

— Tutaj nie mogę cię dotykać?

— Jesteś omegą — usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

— Owszem, jestem… — odparł, przesuwając się tak, by móc masować prawą nogę Crowleya. Mięśnie demona ulegały rozluźnieniu, ale sam demon wyraźnie nie… I co to był za komentarz? Wcześniej przecież nie przeszkadzały mu sugestie „odwrócenia ról”.

Kontynuował masaż, w końcu przesuwając się w bok.

— Odwróć się… alfo — powiedział niepewnie. Owszem, nazywał Crowleya całkiem często alfą. Ale raczej w takich wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Kiedy chciał mu zrobić przyjemność albo był mu bardzo wdzięczny… Nie tak… po prostu.

Kiedy Crowley się odwrócił, był całkowicie miękki. Zresztą, tak jak Dean. W końcu łowca skończył masaż i położył się obok niego, myśląc.

— Czujesz się lepiej… alfo?

— Tak — odpowiedział sucho demon. — Dziękuję, omego — powiedział oficjalnie. — Jestem zmęczony — oznajmił, po czym obrócił się plecami do Deana i zamknął oczy.

— Nie… nie przytulisz mnie? — wypalił, czując, jak wszystko się w nim wypalało. — Czy… zrobiłem coś nie tak? Przepraszam!

Poważnie świrował. Albo Crowley oberwał jakąś klątwą albo to wszystko jego wina i nie był dobrą omegą… Zaczął szybciej oddychać, a łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Pachniał odrzuceniem, zranieniem i, nie ukrywajmy, przerażeniem. _Co się do cholery działo?!_

Słysząc wyraźnie przerażenie w głosie Deana i czując jego drastycznie zmieniający się zapach, Crowley natychmiast obrócił się do niego z powrotem i mocno przyciągnął do siebie. Jego alfa miotała się, żeby jak najszybciej zapewnić ich omegę o tym, że była doskonała.

— Co… co zrobiłem?

— Nic nie zrobiłeś — zapewnił go. — Jesteś doskonałą omegą — powiedział cicho, znacząc go swoim zapachem po szyi i po twarzy, całując go szybko i delikatnie.

— Ja… — zawahał się, cały czas się trzęsąc. Pocałunek wcale go nie uspokoił, brakowało w nim tak wielu rzeczy, które czyniły ich kontakt intymnym, czułym, _właściwym_ … — Crowley. Nie czuję twoich emocji. Dlaczego nie czuję twoich emocji? Uczuć? Niczego?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Crowley szczerze. — Wszystko jest dobrze.

— Ale… to tak jakbyś nie miał emocji! — zaprotestował poprzez łzy. — Co z twoimi uczuciami? Nie jest dobrze, nie czuję ich, czuję… nic nie czuję!

— Z moimi uczuciami? — zdziwił się demon. — A powinienem je mieć? Jestem demonem — powiedział, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko, ale nie odsunął od siebie Deana.

Za to Dean uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego w szoku.

— Tak — wykrztusił. — Zwykle je masz… Przynajmniej ja je czuję, Crowley. Czuję się… kochany? A teraz tylko posiadany. To coś… nie do opisania, jak inaczej mnie traktujesz. Dbasz o mnie, owszem, ale brakuje w tym… Ciebie. Uczuć, Crowley. Masz je, wiem, że masz.

Ledwo oddychał, trzęsąc się.

— Dlaczego teraz ich nie masz? Czy ktoś cię przeklął?

— Nikt mnie nie przeklął — odpowiedział demon. — Przynajmniej nie sądzę.

— Jesteś pewien? — Spojrzał na niego, a potem spróbował innej taktyki: — Jestem twoją omegą i czuję, że nie jesteś sobą. Nie zachowujesz się jak _mój_ alfa, alfo. _Potrzebuję_ , żebyś sobie przypomniał. _Potrzebuję_ wiedzieć, co jest nie tak.

Jego oczy zamgliły się nieco, kiedy próbował sobie przypomnieć, co się działo kiedy był w Piekle. Alfa ponagliła go, żeby uruchomił pamięć, bo ich omega była w stresie. A ich omedze nie wolno się stresować, więc trzeba było jak najszybciej zrobić wszystko, żeby o niego zadbać.

— Byłem w Piekle — przypomniał sobie. — Po spotkaniu poszedłem po maść dla omegi. A potem, kiedy wracałem do mojej omegi, zostałem zaatakowany. Była to spora część tych demonów, z którymi się spotkałem. Zabiłem większość w walce. Reszta przyrzekła mi wierność. Kazałem torturować ich po wieczność. — Streścił posłusznie demon, przyciągając do siebie Deana i głaszcząc go po włosach. Zrobi wszystko, żeby jego omega czuła się kochana. — Potem musiałem wrócić i obsadzić nowe demony na stanowiskach tych, którzy zginęli. — Zastanowił się przez moment, dlaczego właściwie o tym mówił. — Nie sądzę, żeby którykolwiek zdążył rzucić na mnie klątwę.

Crowley mówił pusto, jakby bezosobowo, jakby mówił o kimś innym, a nie o sobie. I nie mówił „do ciebie” czy nawet „do Deana”, tylko ciągle „omega”. To naprawdę przerażało Deana.

Uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na niego.

— Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nikt cię nie przeklął? Spójrz na mnie — poprosił. — Znam cię. Jesteśmy… — Chciał powiedzieć „najlepszymi przyjaciółmi”, ale to przecież na niewiele by się zdało. I chociaż czuł małe szpilki w sercu, kiedy mówił kolejną część, powiedział to. — Jesteśmy alfą i omegą. Ja jestem twój, ale ty jesteś mój, prawda?

Crowley pokiwał głową.

— Skoro tak mówisz.

— Tak, tak mówię — uparł się. — Jestem twój, prawda? I masz mój znak na szyi. Czy wstydzisz się mojego śladu? — zapytał.

— Nie! — odparł z oburzeniem alfa.

— Więc zaufaj mi. Znam cię… I nie zachowujesz się jak ty. Ktoś inny, ktoś obcy, inny alfa albo obca omega, by tego nie zauważył. Ale ja jestem _twoją_ omegą. Nie kimś obcym. Jestem _twój_ , znam cię. Masz mój ślad na swojej szyi. A teraz wiem, że nie jesteś _sobą_. Nie jesteś tym, kogo _ugryzłem_. Komu masz ufać, jeśli nie mnie? _Obcym_ omegom? Czy chciałbyś, żebym ufał _obcym_ alfom albo nie wierzył _tobie_ , jeśli mówiłbyś, że _ja_ zachowuję się inaczej?

W Crowleyu instynkt się zagotował. Nie chciał, żeby jego omega słuchała obcych omeg ani obcych alf. To on znał Deana najlepiej i doskonale go rozumiał. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nie wiedział, co miał w tej chwili zrobić. Jego zdaniem wszystko było w porządku.

— Zapewne masz rację, omego — przyznał, ufając swojemu omedze bardziej niż sobie samemu.

— Oczywiście, że mam, jestem w końcu twój — powiedział, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. — Omega Króla Piekła nie może się mylić. Dlatego, czy pomożesz mi znaleźć przyczynę? Pomożesz mi znów stać się _moim i tylko moim_ alfą?

— Co tylko sobie życzysz, omego — uśmiechnął się demon, głaszcząc Deana po twarzy.

— W takim razie rano zaczniemy szukać przyczyny — zarządził. — A teraz ubierz się proszę w piżamę i chodź spać.

Sam też szybko się przebrał, a potem wsunął pod kołdrę.

Crowley posłusznie przebrał się w piżamę. Wydawało mu się, że było jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby iść spać, ale odczuwał zmęczenie, mimo że sen nie był mu potrzebny. Niemniej, omega poprosiła go, żeby poszli spać, więc alfa pójdzie spać.

— Chodź tutaj. — Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. To, że Crowley nie był zbytnio sobą, nie oznaczało, że Dean nie mógł spać w jego ramionach. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Teraz wiedział już, że jego alfa wciąż był sobą, musiał tylko pomóc mu… _wyzdrowieć_. Omega napełniła go nadzieją i determinacja, by to zrobić. Bo ich alfa ich potrzebował.

Omega potrzebował jego dotyku, więc Crowley położył się obok niego i objął go mocno.

Wtulony w ramiona Crowleya, Dean długo nie mógł zasnąć. Ale w końcu zrobił to, ukojony nadzieją.

W nocy Crowleyowi było bardzo gorąco. Obudził się dosłownie przyklejony do Deana swoim potem, drżący i zdezorientowany.

Instynkt kazał mu szukać chłodu. Rozejrzał się bezradnie po pokoju i, trzęsąc się (dlaczego się trzęsie, przecież jest mu gorąco) zsunął się z łóżka i położył na podłodze obok niego. Parkiet był zimny, a przeciąg od otwartych drzwi i okien ochłodził go dodatkowo. Obejmując się ramionami próbował powstrzymać telepanie całego ciała i jakimś cudem zasnął z powrotem. W głowie jedynie kołatało mu się, że jego omega chciał, by zasnął, więc musiał iść spać.

Kiedy Dean obudził się w nocy, Crowleya nie było na łóżku. Przeklinając zaświecił światło i ruszył na jego poszukiwanie. W końcu nie powinno go dziwić, że ten w wersji „przecież jestem demonem” uznał sen za zbędny. Z drugiej strony, wydawał się być całkiem oddany spełnianiu jego próśb…

Nie musiał szukać Crowleya daleko, bo ten spał na podłodze po drugiej stronie łóżka.

Kiedy Dean podszedł bliżej, zobaczył, że ten przez sen cały drżał. Niemal do niego dopadł, od razu wyczuwając gorączkę.

I chociaż przeraziło go to jeszcze bardziej, bo demony _nie miewały_ gorączki, to jego instynkt trochę się ożywił. W końcu mogli jakkolwiek pomóc alfie.

Kierowany instynktem i chęcią pomocy najlepszemu przyjacielowi szybko zorganizował Crowleyowi poduszkę pod głową, pobiegł po zimny kompres, który z czułością położył mu na czole, opatulił go ściągniętą z łóżka kołdrą… I, zanim się zorientował, przygotował całkiem niezłe gniazdo wokół niego.

Aż go zamurowało, gdy zauważył specyficzną strukturę otaczającą demona — użył nawet swojego koca! Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie powinien się dziwić. Był omegą. Omegi budowały gniazda, gdy czuły się źle albo potrzebowały bezpieczeństwa, pocieszenia lub zwykłego komfortu. Omegi troszczyły się też o swoich bliskich. Crowley był dla niego ważny. Konkluzja — to, że zbudował gniazdo wokół Crowleya było całkowicie naturalną reakcją.

Nawet, jeśli do tej pory budował gniazdo tylko dla siebie i dla Sama. Kiedy ten był jeszcze dzieckiem. Nigdy potem.

Przełykając ślinę dołączył do Crowleya i zmienił mu kompres. A potem spędził kilka godzin martwiąc się o niego i co jakiś czas głaszcząc go po policzku.

W którymś momencie demon się obudził, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem na Deana.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał, zdezorientowany. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

— Alfa! — zareagował Dean, gdy tylko zauważył, że Crowley się obudził. — Jak się czujesz?

Rozejrzał się wokół siebie i zobaczył ułożone wokół niego koce i kołdry. Jego alfa zamruczała z radości, widząc konstrukcję wyraźnie przypominającą gniazdo. Jego omega zrobiła wokół niego gniazdo. Jego omega przebywała z nim w gnieździe. Jego omega chciała z nim być.

— Czy… to twoja chuć się zaczyna? — zapytał łowca. Wcześniej zastanawiał się, co mogło spowodować takie zachowanie mężczyzny, a na dodatek gorączkę. Jeśli jednak Crowley miał rację i nie oberwał klątwą, to co innego mogło spowodować coś takiego u demona? Co prawda, powinien raczej rozpoznać swoje wczesne objawy chuci, ale od tak dawna nie był w Piekle…

Prawda była taka, że to wyjaśnienie po prostu najmniej go przerażało i przyjąłby je z pocałowaniem ręki.

— Nie. Jeszcze prawie miesiąc do chuci — odpowiedział alfa.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział Dean, smyrając go nosem po policzku, próbując uspokoić natłok złych myśli. — Pozwolisz mi się sobą zająć, prawda?

Demon nie do końca rozumiał, czemu to omega znowu zajmuje się alfą, bo powinno być na odwrót, ale posłusznie pokiwał głową. Widział, że drugi mężczyzna tego potrzebował.

— W takim razie chodź. Pomogę ci wziąć ciepłą kąpiel i przebrać się w suche ubrania — zarządził, podnosząc ich obu do siadu. — Potem przeniesiemy się razem na wygodne łóżko, co ty na to?

— A co jest złego z podłogą? — spytał obronnym tonem, nie chcąc ruszać się z gniazda. — Tu na podłodze jest gniazdo. I jest chłodno — dodał, czując jak ponownie zalewa go fala gorąca.

— Gniazdo też przeniosę — obiecał, pomagając mu iść do łazienki. — I dam ci pod głowę poduszki z chłodnego materiału. I będę o ciebie dbał.

— Ale potem ja będę dbał o ciebie — odpowiedział demon. Bo tak powinno być, że to alfa dba o omegę.

— Dobrze, alfo, ale kiedy już skończymy dbać o ciebie, tak? Potrzebuję się tobą opiekować, jestem przecież twoją omegą.

Crowley posłusznie pokiwał głową. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby omega była szczęśliwa i żeby dać jej to, czego potrzebowała.

Kiedy Crowley z powrotem już leżał w łóżku, śpiąc, a może udając, że śpi, Dean siedział obok niego, głaszcząc go po głowie. Po rozważeniu wielu za i przeciw uznał, że najlepiej będzie zadzwonić do Sama i Casa. Nawet, jeśli jego brat nie przepadał za demonem. Jakoś przekona go do pomocy…

Ale może nie o tej godzinie. W środku nocy tylko bardziej by się zdenerwował.

W końcu słońce wstało i nie było już aż tak bardzo za wcześnie na obudzenie Sama, więc Dean niepewnie wybrał jego numer.

— Chodzi o Crowleya — powiedział, powstrzymując łzy, zanim Sammy zdążył się nawet przywitać.

— Co zrobił?! — Sam od razu podniósł głos, zirytowany. — Jeśli w jakikolwiek sposób cię skrzywdził, Dean, to przysięgam, zafunduję mu taką jesień średniowiecza, że będzie tych swoich piekielnych wideł szukał w swoim tyłku przez następne dwa tysiąclecia…

— Nic nie zrobił!

— Wiesz dobrze, Dean, że ja mu nie ufam i jestem przekonany, że nie ma na ciebie dobrego wpływu — burknął Sam, wyraźnie próbując się uspokoić. — Co się dzieje? — zapytał w końcu, wciąż nieco urażony, ale chętny do pomocy bratu.

— Coś mu jest? Nie zachowuje się normalnie… jakby alfa przejął nad nim kontrolę. Pachnie inaczej i…

— Dean, to chuć! Nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś został u niego w trakcie chuci. Wróć natychmiast do bunkra lub powiedz gdzie jesteś, to po ciebie przyjedziemy. Nie podoba mi się w ogóle, że mieszkasz z demonem, ale z demonem w chuci…

— To nie chuć!

— …kto to widział, przecież on ci na sto procent zrobi krzywdę — kontynuował Sam, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał brata.

— Wiem, jak wygląda chuć, do cholery! — oburzył się Dean. — Mało razy ci pomogłem?

— To co innego — zaprzeczył Sam. — Ja jestem człowiekiem, a to jest demon. Cholera wie, jak demon przechodzi chuć.

— Ale jego chuć ma być najwcześniej dwa tygodnie po mojej rui — westchnął, przewracając oczami. — Poza tym, jestem wolną, płodną omegą w jego zasięgu, nawet śpimy w jednym łóżku… — Celowo pominął to, że jeszcze na dodatek go oznaczył. — A on nie próbował się ze mną przespać. Także to na pewno nie chuć.

— Widziałem w szpitalu, jak się do ciebie kleił. Musiałbym być ślepy, żeby nie widzieć, że chce się z tobą przespać.

— Oczywiście, że chce się ze mną przespać! — Prychnął Dean. — _Widziałeś_ jak wyglądam?

— Dean… — zaczął Sam.

— I nawet ty musisz przyznać, że dobrze pachnę, a jesteś moim bratem. — Przewrócił oczami, jakby Sam mógł go zobaczyć. — Każdy chciałby się ze mną przespać. Sam chciałbym się ze sobą przespać!

— Nie bądź dzieckiem, Dean — zbeształ go Sam. — Tak, dobrze pachniesz, ale to nie jest dostateczny powód, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób pozwalać demonowi na zbliżenie się do ciebie. Sam mnie przed tym przestrzegałeś, kiedy była Ruby. To dokładnie taka sama sytuacja, tylko tu masz jeszcze gorzej, bo to jest _Król Piekła_.

— Przesadzasz, to zupełnie inna sytuacja. — Dean znów przewrócił oczami. — Poza tym, ja też chciałbym się z nim przespać.

Przez chwilę było słychać, że Sama zatkało, po czym jednym tchem, coraz bardziej podnosząc głos, powiedział:

— Chyba zwariowałeś, Dean, jesteś niestabilny emocjonalnie, nie powinieneś podejmować absolutnie żadnych decyzji sam, rozmawiałeś przecież z lekarzem, mówił ci, że musisz być ostrożny i nie możesz ufać swojemu instynktowi…

— Sammy! — przerwał bratu monolog. — Obaj doskonale zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę… że… że nie mogę podjąć teraz takiej decyzji.

— Przecież słyszałeś lekarza, nie możesz teraz wybierać partnera, nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o pójście do łóżka, ale o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy, o pójściu do łóżka z demonem, kiedy jeszcze nie przeszedłeś w pełni detoksu hormonalnego, kiedy trułeś się prawie całe życie lekami, cholera wie, czy on ci czegoś nie robi…

— Tak, Sammy, wiem! — zdenerwował się lekko. — Poza tym to, że obaj chętnie grzmotnęlibyśmy razem w pościel, nie znaczy, że to zrobimy.

— Sam fakt, że o tym w ogóle myślicie absolutnie mnie przeraża, ale cieszę się, że chociaż to przemyślałeś. Bardzo się cieszę, że podjąłeś decyzję, żeby nie iść z nim do łóżka — odetchnął z ulgą Sam.

— Przynajmniej nie teraz — dodał, bo chociaż wiedział, że zdenerwuje to Sama, to nie chciał mieć przed bratem tajemnic. Nawet, jeśli dotyczyły jego pożycia. W końcu ten _musiał_ wiedzieć, czy jest _bezpieczny_.

— O czym ja właśnie mówiłem Dean, przecież to jest _demon_ , to jest _Król Piekła_ , to jest _Crowley_ , na litość boską, nie możesz tak po prostu pójść z nim do łóżka! — Sam chyba przestał oddychać.

— Umówiliśmy się, że po mojej rui _porozmawiamy_ , ale przynajmniej raz się przerżniemy — powiedział,uśmiechając się nieco diabelsko. Oj, Sammy’emu na pewno się to nie podobało. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak poczerwieniała jego twarz i jak cudem powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem. — Obiecał, że nie umrę nie wiedząc, jak to jest, kiedy alfa się w tobie zakleszcza.

Sam przystopował.

— Jak to, ty nigdy…? — zapytał cichym, miękkim głosem.

— Nie, Sammy, nigdy nikomu na tyle nie ufałem — odpowiedział.

— Słusznie — powiedział Sam. — To poważne zobowiązanie. Czasem nawet poważniejsze niż pozwolić się komuś ugryźć. — Westchnął. — Cieszę się, że to przemyślałeś, ale wciąż uważam, że to nierozsądne. Myślę, że byłbyś w stanie z powodzeniem znaleźć człowieka, któremu byś dostatecznie mocno zaufał. Na tyle, żeby z nim to przeżyć. Człowieka, który będzie cię kochał, przede wszystkim.

— Sammy… Crowley nie jest taki zły. Ufam mu i wiem, że… no… no wiesz.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy powinieneś go obdarzać aż takim zaufaniem.

— Wiem, Sammy, wiem… Wiem, że to demon, a demony nie są zdolne do wyższych uczuć, wiem.

— Musisz uważać, Dean… — powiedział łagodnie Sam. — Nie sądzę, żeby powodowały nim głębsze uczucia niż po prostu ewentualnie sympatia. Kto wie, czy on cię nie wykorzysta w jakiś sposób. Tak długo byliście wrogami. Jesteś pewny, że tego już nie ma? Absolutnie pewny?

— Niby w jaki sposób mógłby mnie wykorzystać? — prychnął. — Nie ma żadnej korzyści z tego, że z nim mieszkam, a on się mną opiekuje.

— Żeby tylko nie było tak, że on cię będzie traktował jak swoją własność. Przywiąże się do ciebie i wykorzysta twoje zaangażowanie. — Sam westchnął. — Zresztą, wiesz co robisz — skapitulował nieco. — Tylko nie pozwól mu się źle traktować.

— Traktuje mnie naprawdę bardzo dobrze, Sammy, o wiele lepiej niż swoją własność. Jak… jak wcześniej, ale bardziej i jeszcze lepiej? Jakbym był jego omegą, ale też jego partnerem, o.

— Jestem przekonany, że nie będzie z tego nigdy nic więcej — powiedział dość brutalnie Sam. — Przepraszam, że jestem taki dosadny, ale to _demon_. Musisz mieć to na względzie.

— Yhm — mruknął. — Ale to, że _tylko_ mnie lubi albo _po prostu_ uważa mnie za swoją własność, nie zmienia faktu, że traktuje mnie _dobrze_. Czuję się trochę, jakby mnie kochał — zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. — To szalone, wiem. Ale przecież nie ma wyrządzę żadnej szkody, jeśli się w tym trochę popławię, tak?

Sam zaśmiał się cicho.

— Szczerze, to gdyby nie fakt, że jest demonem, to bym powiedział, że jest w tobie po uszy zakochany — powiedział. — Ale demony nie są zdolne do takich uczuć, więc nie chcę, żebyś się zaangażował, a potem skończył ze złamanym sercem. Nie zasługujesz na to — dodał jeszcze bardziej miękko. — Dean, a może demony mają jakiś okres przed chucią? Co się wydarzyło nim zaczął się tak zachowywać?

— Um… Robiłem śniadanie i się poparzyłem, więc…

— Jak to, ty robiłeś śniadanie? — oburzył się od razu Sam. — To ty jesteś tam gościem czy służącym?!

— Więc się mną zajął! Sam, to _ja_ w tym domu muszę jeść, on nie musi. A kto płacił za zakupy? Na pewno nie ja — prychnął, po raz kolejny przewracając oczami. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zaczną go boleć. — Zajął się mną. Opatrzył, a potem… — Prawie powiedział „ukochał”, co nie tylko było słowem całkowicie nie w jego stylu, ale też słowem, którego nie powinien użyć, jeśli chciał, żeby Sam im pomógł. — Um. Zaopiekował się mną jak ty zawsze po dentyście. — Tak, to mogło przejść. Z naciskiem na _mogło_.

— Chociaż tyle — burknął Sam, tylko trochę usatysfakcjonowany.

— No. W każdym razie po śniadaniu pracowaliśmy. To znaczy on pracował! — sprostował od razu, nawet jeśli _odrobinę_ mijał się w ten sposób z prawdą. — Ja sobie leżałem i tyrpałem go, kiedy zapominał o przecinkach. Nic więcej, serio.

— Teraz nie dość, że robisz mu jedzenie i się z nim migdalisz, to jeszcze poprawiasz mu przecinki i z nim pracujesz? Może mi jeszcze powiedz, że niedługo będziesz miał berło i koronę? — Było niemal słychać, jak Sam wywracał oczami.

— Przesadzasz — westchnął. — Kiedy on sobie pracował, to ja zasnąłem. Obudził mnie po jakimś czasie i powiedział, że musi iść do Piekła i wróci za nie więcej niż trzydzieści minut. Może nawet szybciej… Spóźnił się jedenaście minut! Czyli dwadzieścia dwie godziny… I jak wrócił, to był taki, o, taki.

— Może coś się wydarzyło w Piekle? Jesteś pewien, że nie ma tam kogoś? Może spędził z kimś… ekhm… czas… — zająknął się Sam, wyraźnie nie chcąc użyć słowa _seks_. — Może to przyspieszyło jego chuć?

— Też tak na początku pomyślałem — przyznał szczerze Dean. — Ale od kiedy wrócił z Piekła, nazywa mnie swoją omegą. Był oburzony nawet pomysłem, że mógłby zaufać innej omedze poza mną, rozumiesz?

— Z jednej strony jestem ciekaw, jak ta rozmowa przebiegła, a z drugiej strony nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć.

— Poza tym, tak jakby, troszeczkę, ma mój ślad na szyi?

— Dean, czy ty kompletnie _ocipiałeś_?! — Teraz już Sam ewidentnie stracił panowanie nad sobą. Było słychać, że chodził po pokoju (i prawdopodobnie machał rękami), oburzony, próbując złapać oddech. — Co ty sobie myślałeś?! Naprawdę uznałeś to za najlepszy pomysł, żeby ugryźć _demona_?!

— To było… W przypływie emocji? Kupowaliśmy materac do pokoju, w którym spędzę ruję, a potem on chuć… I jakoś tak. Ups?

— Już myślałem, że się ogarnąłeś, kontrolujesz swoje hormony i nie podejmujesz żadnych ważnych decyzji dopóki nie minie twoja ruja, a tu robisz coś takiego! — Sam dalej się gotował. — I co teraz z tym zrobisz, będzie miał do końca życia twoje ugryzienie?

— Ale nie ugryzłem go na stałe! Tylko tak… o… powinno zejść do mojej rui!

— Pięknie — prychnął Sam. — Akurat idealnie, powinno zejść wtedy, kiedy akurat powinieneś dopiero _zacząć_ podejmować jakiekolwiek tego typu decyzje.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że w tej chwili nie ma we mnie nic poza moim instynktem? — spytał Dean, ewidentnie zasmucony.

— Dean… — zaczął Sam jeszcze raz. — To nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że już w szpitalu było widać, że jesteście obaj bardzo za sobą i normalnie nawet byłbym szczęśliwy, ale boję się, że ty jesteś na detoksie, a on to po prostu wykorzystuje. Jeszcze do tego to ugryzienie…

— Spokojnie, Sammy, spokojnie, bo się zapowietrzysz. Nie powiem ci, że się nie podniecił, bo byś mi nie uwierzył. Ale do niczego nie doszło, moja szyja jest dziewicza i zaraz potem wróciliśmy do domu i  _osobno_ wzięliśmy prysznic, _osobno_ się ubraliśmy i poszliśmy spać.

— …Spać? Chodzicie razem spać?

— …No spać poszliśmy razem. Ale tylko spać!

— Ale że w tym samym łóżku? Błagam, powiedz, że nie śpicie w tym samym łóżku. Błagam, powiedz, że nie śpisz z  _Królem Piekła_.

— Tak, sypiam z nim. W sensie regeneracyjnego snu. Lepiej mi się śpi w ten sposób.

— Lekarz ci to zalecił? — zapytał Sam, przypominając sobie, że Dean wspominał coś o kontakcie fizycznym z alfami.

— Tak — potwierdził. — Mam spać z dojrzałym alfą albo unormowanym hormonalnie omegą… Chyba tylko dlatego Crowley się zgodził. Bo nie chciał, serio, nie chciał, ale lekarz brzmiał poważnie? No, a poza tym demony nie muszą spać, więc trochę wyrządza mi przysługę, że przez osiem godzin nic nie robi?

— Sypiasz po osiem godzin?

— Nawet więcej! — potwierdził całkiem entuzjastycznie. — Jak ostatnio spałem mniej, to musiałem odespać w dzień. Normalnie w siebie nie wierzę.

Sam zaśmiał się cicho.

— Ja też od jakiegoś czasu w końcu sypiam jak normalny człowiek.

Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza.

— W każdym razie, musisz mu pomóc.

— A nie lepiej by było, gdybyś zostawił to jego pracownikom? — zapytał Sam. — Przecież nie musisz tego robić, ktoś się nim zajmie, a ty możesz wrócić tutaj. My się tobą zajmiemy.

— Poczekaj, wyślę ci zdjęcie — powiedział i odstawił telefon od ucha, szybko robiąc zdjęcie Crowleyowi w gnieździe. — Dlatego powinieneś mu pomóc.

— …Dean, czy on śpi w gnieździe?

— Tak, śpi. W  _moim_ gnieździe. _Zrobiłem_ mu gniazdo… Mówiłem ci, nieważne co ty sądzisz, a nawet nieważne co ja sądzę, mój instynkt uważa go za mojego alfę, przynajmniej na razie. Więc pomagając jemu, pomagasz i mnie?

— Mam tylko nadzieję, że on tego twojego instynktu nie wykorzysta przeciwko tobie… — powiedział cicho Sam.

— Nie wykorzysta — zapewnił. — Wiesz ile rzeczy kupił mi na ruję? I powiedział, że mogę je zatrzymać nawet jeśli kogoś sobie znajdę, nie tylko kiedy będę singlem. I robi ten pokój i chce, żebym go zamknął klatką na czas jego chuci… Zajmuje się mną, naprawdę.

— O, to świetny pomysł z tą klatką — podchwycił ochoczo Sam. — Mogę przyjechać ci pomóc. Przywiozę ci też te kajdanki z lochu — powiedział, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

— Nie! Chciałbyś spędzić swoją chuć w kajdankach?! — oburzył się Dean. Zaraz potem umysł podrzucił mu bardzo zły obraz. — Znaczy, jeśli chcesz, to spoko, nie osądzam. Ale to raczej chodzi o te puchate z twojej szuflady, a nie kurde ciężki metal.

— …Zamknij twarz — prychnął Sam. — Dobrze, nie zamknę Crowleya w pułapce na czas jego chuci. Ale wciąż myślę, że powinieneś się jakoś przed nim zabezpieczyć.

— Poradzę sobie, Sammy, potrafię się przecież obronić — powiedział spokojnie, chcąc uspokoić brata.

— Wiem, wiem… — westchnął Sam. — Oprócz tego, że śpi w gnieździe, to coś mu jeszcze jest?

— Słyszałeś o przypadku, żeby demon miał gorączkę?

— Gorączkę? — zdziwił się Sam, po czym zwrócił się do Castiela. — Cas, czy demony mogą mieć gorączkę? — Nie było słychać Casa odpowiedzi, ale po chwili Sam powiedział: — Cas też nigdy o takim przypadku nie słyszał. — Sam brzmiał jakby był zaintrygowany. — Co jeszcze się dzieje?

— Tak jak mówiłem: wrócił z Piekła i jest dziwny. Trochę jak automat, którego jedynym celem jest rządzenie Piekłem i opieka nad swoją omegą. O, na przykład dotknąłem jego pośladków, i błagam nie zaczynaj od nowa, i się oburzył, że mi nie wolno, bo jestem omegą. Wczoraj mu to nie przeszkadzało.

— Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, w jakiej sytuacji testowałeś to po raz pierwszy ani co się takiego wydarzyło, że postanowiłeś to powtórzyć — powiedział słabo Sam. — Coś jeszcze oprócz tego, że nie chce, byś go macał po tyłku?

— Um… w tej samej sytuacji, kiedy go ugryzłem? — Wzruszył ramionami. — I tak, całkiem sporo innych rzeczy.

— Nie przypominaj mi w ogóle o tym, że go ugryzłeś — zgrzytnął zębami Sam. — Nie chcę już o tym słuchać.

— Tak, wiem, wiem. I… Wiem, że demony nie mają uczuć, ale mają emocje, prawda? Jak chociażby złość czy coś. Czułeś zapach Crowleya, jak byłem w szpitalu. A teraz pachnie tylko sobą, ale bez emocji, uczuć, wrażeń… I ciągle jebie od niego mocno siarką i krwią.

— Demony zawsze tak śmierdzą — przypomniał mu brat. — Zwłaszcza demony rozdroży.

— Tak, ale nie zawsze tak mocno. Zazwyczaj tylko chwilę po użyciu mocy, a potem to tak jakby się rozrzedza? No, a on pachnie tak mocno jakby w tej chwili używał mocy.

— A może używa po prostu? Może coś robi, a nawet o tym nie wiesz?

— Nie sądzę… Teraz ma gorączkę i go telepie. Obudził się raz, więc pomogłem mu się umyć i przebrać, bo wszystko przepocił. I musiał się upewnić, że potem on będzie się mógł mną zająć.

— Mówiłeś, że wcześniej się tobą zajmował w jakiś sposób. Może po prostu martwił się o ciebie, kiedy tak długo go nie było? — zapytał, po czym prychnął. — Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem.

— Ja też nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś — zaśmiał się Dean. — Może, ale od tego nie dostałby gorączki, prawda? Rozdzielonym partnerom, wiem, że nimi nie jesteśmy i nie będziemy, nie musisz mi przypominać, ale — rzucił na jednym wydechu i przerwał. — Rozdzielonym partnerom raczej spada temperatura? I gdyby się martwił, to byłoby to czuć po powrocie. A on po prostu powiedział „przepraszam za spóźnienie”, nie pocałował mnie na dzień dobry przez swoje blokery zapachu i poszedł jak maszyna gotować obiad.

— Przez blokery? A co one do cholery miałyby mieć z tym wspólnego? — zapytał zdziwiony Sam, nie komentując już nawet wzmianki o partnerach ani o pocałunkach. Dla własnego dobra.

— No właśnie! Nie robi niczego, dopóki nie powiem mu, że tego potrzebuję albo nie uzna, że alfa powinien robić to dla omegi… I to jest po prostu całkowicie nie on. Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze go coś boli, ale nie okazuje tego zapachem, a nie wiem czy nie odpowie mi „powinno mnie coś boleć? jestem demonem”.

Sam westchnął.

— Coś spróbujemy z Casem wymyślić, ale na jego oko to wygląda na czarną magię.

— Na moje też… Mało jest chętnych na jego tron? — prychnął. — W zasadzie, to powiedział, że go zaatakowali. Ale upiera się, że nie zdążyliby go przekląć… Nie wierzę w to. To musi być jakaś klątwa, prawda?

— Przez ten czas jak był w Piekle ktoś go zdążył zaatakować? — zdziwił się. — Wrócił ranny?

— Nie, nie miał żadnych ran, przynajmniej nic nie zauważyłem. Gdyby nie to dziwne zachowanie, to pewnie nie wiedziałbym, że ktoś go zaatakował… A i tak musiałem go mocno pociągnąć za język — prychnął Dean.

— Nie chciał się przyznać? Typowe. Jesteście siebie warci — parsknął Sam. — Coś jeszcze ci przychodzi do głowy?

— Bardziej nie sądził, że coś mu jest? Poza tym, to _Król Piekła_ , jego ciągle ktoś próbuje zabić — powiedział, jakby to był codzienność każdego, a on wcale tego nie przeżywał i nie umierał ze strachu przez każdą sekundę spóźnienia Crowleya. — To zwykle nic wielkiego.

— Tak to już jest — zamyślił się Sam.

— Poszukacie rozwiązania? Bo kto ma więcej ksiąg o czarnej magii niż wy, w bunkrze?

— Poszukamy — zdeklarował się młodszy Winchester. — Cas właśnie wyciągnął wszystkie książki o demonologii, jakie mamy w zbiorach. Trochę tego jest.

— Dziękuję! — powiedział, naprawdę wdzięczny. Ulga, jaką odczuł, też zdecydowanie była słyszalna w jego głosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 9 już 6 listopada 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> \- przedmiotowe traktowanie Deana jako omegi, sprowadzanie roli omegi do rodzenia dzieci;  
> \- nawiązania do schizofrenii i do głosów w głowie;  
> \- wspomnienie zawału serca;  
> \- śmierć głównego bohatera;  
> 

Gdy Crowley obudził się po raz kolejny, gorączka odeszła, ale jego emocje niestety nie wróciły. Przenieśli się do gabinetu, gdzie demon pracował (ale na prośbę łowcy pokazywał mu wszystko, zanim to wysyłał), a Dean szukał w książkach, co mogło mu dolegać.

W pewnym momencie Deanowi zaburczało w brzuchu.

— Omega jest głodna? — zapytał demon natychmiast, patrząc w jego stronę. Nim Dean zdążył jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć, Crowley wstał i praktycznie biegiem udał się do kuchni.

Dean popatrzył za nim, zaskoczony. Czyżby Crowley aż tak bardzo polegał na instynkcie? Byle tylko przyniósł mu coś jadalnego, a nie własnoręcznie upolowaną padlinę…

Crowley przyniósł takie same kanapki, jakie jedli poprzedniego dnia na śniadanie, a mianowicie całą ich górę.

— Dziękuję, alfo — powiedział Dean i pocałował go czule w policzek. Może ten Crowley nie doceniał tego tak, jak jego Crowley, ale nie potrafił tego nie robić. Co, jeśli ta klątwa tylko przyblokowała człowieczeństwo demona i gdzieś tam siedział? Może to mu pomoże?

Patrząc na kanapki nie mógł się nadziwić, że od wczoraj tak wiele się wydarzyło… A gdyby tak spojrzeć od momentu, gdy tu przyjechał? Szaleństwo!

— Chcesz mnie nakarmić? — zapytał, pamiętając, jak ważnym było dla demona wcześniej to, by mógł się nim zająć.

Crowley pokiwał głową, czując zadowolenie, że mógł nakarmić swoją omegę. Usiadł obok niego, chwycił jedną kanapkę i podsunął Deanowi pod nos, uśmiechając się.

— Musisz o siebie dbać, omego. — powiedział. — Muszę o ciebie dbać — dodał.

— Mhm, dbasz o mnie — potwierdził, a potem ugryzł kanapkę i oparł się odrobinę o Crowleya. — Będziesz o mnie dbał jeszcze lepiej, kiedy zdejmiemy z ciebie tę paskudną klątwę.

— Nie żartuj, omego. — Demon pokręcił głową, podsuwając mu ponownie kanapki pod nos nim jeszcze Dean zdążył przeżuć. — Nie ma żadnej klątwy.

— To dlaczego zachowujesz się inaczej, hm? — spytał Dean, posłusznie biorąc kolejny gryz.

— Nie sądzę, żebym zachowywał się inaczej — zastanowił się demon. Czy naprawdę zachowywał się inaczej? Będzie musiał nad tym pomyśleć.

Tymczasem jego omega potrzebowała opieki. Cały czas zajmowała się nim; najwyższa pora, żeby to on zaopiekował się omegą. Cały czas podsuwał omedze kanapki i przez dłuższą chwilę jedli w milczeniu. Crowley nie jadł w ogóle.

— Dzisiaj nie jesz? — zapytał Dean, stukając palcami w jego udo. Całego nosiło go ze stresu, ale pilnował, by ten nie przeniósł się do jego zapachu. Omega doskonale wiedziała, że to nie pomogłoby ich alfie.

— Czemu miałbym jeść? — zdziwił się demon, karmiąc omegę ponownie. — Demony nie odczuwają głodu i nie potrzebują jedzenia. — Jednocześnie gdzieś w jego głowie zaczęło krążyć wspomnienie, jak jedli razem z jednego talerza, a także ich wspólne przy stole. Natychmiast w jego głowie zaczął pulsować intensywny ból, który chwilę później poczuł również w brzuchu.

— Lubisz jeść — odpowiedział mu Dean, wzdychając. — Pamiętasz? Ostatnio, przed szpitalem i po szpitalu, codziennie robiłem nam śniadanie, a potem gotowaliśmy razem obiad i wszystkie posiłki jedliśmy… Crowley? Co się dzieje?

— Jedliśmy razem? — zdziwił się demon, patrząc jak przez mgłę przed siebie. Pokręcił głową. — To niemożliwe — powiedział i ból natychmiast ustał. Podsunął omedze kanapkę.

— Czy… coś jest nie tak? Coś cię boli? — zaniepokoił się Dean, patrząc na niego z troską i unosząc rękę do jego twarzy.

— Nonsens — zaśmiał się demon. — Wszystko w porządku.

— Na pewno? Martwię się, alfo… Pamiętasz, co robiliśmy ostatnio? Na przykład… Zaraz po tym, jak poparzyłem rękę?

— Opatrzyłem ci rękę — odpowiedział od razu demon. — Zadbałem o ciebie. Potem z Piekła przyniosłem ci maść. — Podniósł delikatnie rękę omegi i obejrzał ją ze wszystkich stron. — Cieszę się, że się zagoiło.

— Co zrobiłeś zanim poszedłeś do Piekła? Tuż po opatrzeniu mi ręki? — spytał Dean, poważnie zaniepokojony. Dobra, rozumiał, że Crowley mógł zapomnieć emocje, ale całe wydarzenia? — Podpowiem ci, że mnie bolało, więc nie mogłem…?

— Ustalaliśmy razem nowe plany Piekła — powiedział wolno demon. Jego brzuch ponownie przeszył intesywny ból, ale postarał się, żeby jego twarz nie wykazała żadnych emocji. Omega się denerwowała, jeśli coś mu było. Nie wolno było dawać mu powodów do zmartwienia.

— Jeszcze wcześniej? Wziąłeś mnie na kolana, żeby mnie pocieszyć a potem mnie karmiłeś… Jeden kęs dla mnie, jeden dla ciebie.... Pamiętasz? — spytał Dean cicho, smyrając go nosem pod brodą. — Było mi bardzo miło. A potem zaniosłeś mnie do gabinetu, i razem pracowaliśmy, hm?

— Pamiętam — Uśmiechnął się demon w sposób bardzo wymuszony. Im bardziej sobie to przypominał, tym większy czuł ból.

— Pamiętasz w ogóle, jak poparzyłem sobie rękę? Chciałem coś dla ciebie zrobić…

— Robiłeś nam śniadanie. — Pokiwał głową Crowley.

Dean całkiem spontanicznie odwrócił jego twarz w swoją stronę i pocałował go mocno, a jego zapach przepełniła radość.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny — powiedział i otarł się swoim policzkiem o jego, znacząc go zapachem. Alfa ucieszyła się na kontakt fizyczny z omegą, ale Crowley cały czas czuł ból.

— Masz rację, omego. Powinienem odpocząć. Jeśli nie mogę ci już w żaden sposób asystować, to pójdę spać — poprosił.

— Oczywiście — powiedział Dean, już nieco mniej szczęśliwy i poszedł z nim do sypialni. Oczywiście znów położył go bezpiecznie w środku gniazda i opatulił, na koniec całując w czoło.

Crowley nie zasnął jednak, tylko leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. Mając na względzie zatroskaną minę omegi i jego wyraźne zmartwienie, po skończonym posiłku próbował intensywnie przypomnieć sobie, co robił te kilka dni temu przed spotkaniem w Piekle. Pamiętał walkę w Piekle, którą prawie przegrał. Pamiętał szybką, masową egzekucję, jaką dokonał na tych, którzy mu się przeciwstawili. Pamiętał, że Dean siedział mu na kolanach; pamiętał też, że potem zasnął na kanapie, oparty o niego.

— Śpij dobrze, mój alfo — powiedział czule Dean i pogłaskał go po policzku. A potem położył się obok niego i zaczął mruczeć. W żadnym wypadku nie z zadowolenia. Z troski. Tak, jak omegi mruczą, gdy ich partner albo dziecko jest chore lub inna bliska im osoba cierpi. Delikatnie, pocieszająco. By ukoić nerwy.

Crowley nie dał rady sobie niczego więcej przypomnieć, bo w któryś momencie przed jego oczami pojawiła się ciemność.

Następne parę godzin Dean spędził siedząc obok niego i w zasadzie nie robiąc nic poza martwieniem się. Co jakiś czas wymieniał mu chłodny kompres na czole, ale niewiele więcej mógł zrobić. To nie była zwykła choroba, którą wystarczyło wypocić i wymruczeć albo ewentualnie nałykać się jakiś proszków i poczekać aż przejdzie. To musiała być klątwa, bo nic innego nie mogło spowodować takiego stanu u demona. Prawda?

Dlatego leżał grzecznie na piersi alfy, mrucząc na nim, jak kazała mu jego omega. Odpowiednie mruczenie przyspieszało leczenie, a jego instynkt nie rozumiał tego, co rozumiała racjonalna część umysłu Deana. A to uspokajało obie te części, bo przynajmniej _coś_ robił, a nie siedział aż tak bezczynnie.

W rzadkich przebłyskach świadomości, kiedy Crowley się budził, miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony jego alfa była zadowolona, bo jego omega się o niego troszczyła, zapewniając mu komfort swoją obecnością, mruczeniem i zapachem. Z drugiej strony miotała się oburzona, że Crowley jest nieprzytomny, kiedy jego omega potrzebuje komfortu.

Kiedy czuł się odrobinę bardziej świadomy, próbował za wszelką cenę przypomnieć sobie, co działo się te kilka dni wcześniej. Omedze bardzo na tym zależało. Musiał to zrobić dla niego. Jak tylko jednak czuł, że sobie coś przypominał, jego ciało przeszywał ból i tracił świadomość.

W końcu Deana zmorzył sen, bo choć wcześniej żył na niewielkiej jego ilości, tak teraz przyzwyczaił organizm do regularnego odpoczynku o całkiem przyzwoitej długości i jakości. Jak powiedziałby Sam: jak na człowieka przystało.

Nie spał dobrze, bo co jakiś czas zatroskana o swojego alfę omega kazała mu się przebudzić, otworzyć przynajmniej jedno oko i sprawdzić, czy ten niczego nie potrzebował. Częściej niż rzadziej schodził z łóżka i szedł wymienić mu kompres, a potem z uporem maniaka poprawiał gniazdo aż zadowalało wszystkie części jego świadomości i podświadomości.

W końcu dostał wiadomość tekstową, która nieco go pocieszyła.

_Wiemy już, co to jest. Szukamy, jak to odkręcić. Trzymaj się i nie odwadniaj_ — napisał do niego Cas.

_Dzięki, Cas_ — odpisał mu, a potem z powrotem przykleił się do boku Crowleya, napełniony nowymi pokładami nadziei. Te powinny wystarczyć mu na jakiś czas. Miał nadzieję, że jego brat lub prawie-szwagier szybko skontaktują się z nim z rozwiązaniem. A ono zadziała. Szybko.

Niedługo po tym, jak Dean otrzymał smsa od Casa, jego telefon zaczął dzwonić.

Niemal do niego dopadł, mając nadzieję, że ci już znaleźli lek dla Crowleya. Odbierając, nawet nie spojrzał na wyświetlacz, tylko wyszedł z sypialni, by nie obudzić demona. Ale nie odszedł daleko, tylko za drzwi prowadzące na taras.

— Znaleźliście?! — zapytał zamiast się przywitać.

— No cześć, tatko, chwilowo jedna jestem — odpowiedział mu głos po drugiej stronie. Claire. — Rozumiem, że mój prawie-ojczym dalej umiera?

— Nie umiera — zareagował nieco ostro Dean, bo jego serce prawie stanęło na samą myśl. — Sammy i Cas już znaleźli, co mu jest. Jeszcze tylko wymyślą, jak go wyleczyć i będzie dobrze.

— To dobrze.

— I jaki ojczym?

— Prawie ojczym.

— Przepraszam — prychnął. — Jaki „ _prawie_ ojczym”?

— Skoro ty jesteś moim prawie-tatkiem, to Crowley jest moim prawie-ojczymem, prawda?

— Nie jesteśmy razem — odparł błyskawicznie Dean. — A ja nie jestem twoim tatkiem. Już Castielowi bliżej do twojego taty niż mnie.

— Nonsens — odpowiedziała Claire zbywającym tonem. — A jeśli wy nie jesteście razem, to ja jestem długonogą, rudowłosą i bladolicą modelką z paryskich wybiegów.

— W takim razie nią jesteś, Claire. Dlaczego dzwonisz?

— Zapytać, jak się masz — odpowiedziała, a po chwili wyraźnie słyszalnego wahania dodała: — I jak się ma Crowley. Więc?

— …skąd w ogóle wiesz, że coś się dzieje? — zapytał podejrzliwie Dean, siadając na krześle i patrząc tępo w przestrzeń.

— Szósty zmysł — odparła dziewczyna.

— Claire — upomniał ją, używając swojego najlepszego „ojcowskiego” głosu, który wielokrotnie w dzieciństwie ćwiczył na Sammym.

— Ugh, niech ci będzie — westchnęła Claire. — Podsłuchałam, jak Sam mówi o tym Jody. Chciał, żeby to _ona_ zapytała cię, gdzie teraz mieszkasz i przyjechała cię pilnować, czy jesz.

— Tak jakbym nie myślał i powiedział _komukolwiek_ z was, gdzie mieszkam — prychnął Dean w odpowiedzi, równocześnie przewracając oczami.

— Tak też sądziłam — potwierdziła Claire, a Dean bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić jej minę. — Ja też bym nie powiedziała. Jeszcze ci unicestwią chłopaka.

— To nie jest mój…

— Tak, tak, już to przerabialiśmy — przerwała mu dziewczyna. — Przejdźmy do biznesu. Jak sytuacja na froncie. — Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. — No, Dean, co się dzieje?

— Jest… źle… dobrze…? Ciężko określić? To demon i to nie tak, że mam jakiś punkt odniesienia — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Często rozmawiając przez telefon zapominał o tym, że nie widzą się wzajemnie z rozmówcą i mimo wszystko uzupełniał swoją wypowiedź gestykulacją.

— Czyli bez zmian? — westchnęła Claire.

— Ma gorączkę i śpi niemal cały czas — dodał Dean.

— Będzie dobrze — odparła krzepiąco dziewczyna. — Skoro mówisz, że Sastiel znaleźli już, czym oberwał.

Dean przewrócił oczami, słysząc jak ta nazywa Sama i Casa „Sastielem”. Cóż, była to tylko jego wina i mógł jedynie być dumny z tego, że się przyjęło.

— Więc… jak się trzymasz?

— Dobrze? — odpowiedział, niepewny o co jej chodziło. — Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

— Wszyscy wiemy, że przedkładasz zdrowie innych nad swoje, Dean.

— Bzdura — odparł, prychając. Po chwili wymownej ciszy po drugiej stronie słuchawki, spuścił swoje osłony nieco niżej. — No dobra, czasami.

— Oj nie, masz tę tendencję ciągle — nie odpuściła mu Claire.

— Bzdura — ponownie zaprzeczył Dean. — Po prostu martwię się, nie wiem jak mu pomóc, dopóki Sammy z Casem nie znajdą rozwiązania…

— Może pomóż mu przypomnieć sobie, kim jest? Wiesz, jak z amnezją. Innego pomysłu nie mam, wybacz — odpowiedziała Claire. — Ale dzwonię dla ciebie. Więc, powtórzę: jak się trzymasz?

— A ja powtórzę: dobrze.

— Okay, okay, inaczej sformułuję pytanie… — poddała się dziewczyna, a w tle słychać było ciche mruczenie, sugerujące, że zastanawia się nad kolejnymi słowami. — Jesz, śpisz, myjesz się?

— Nie, wiesz co: śmierdzę, głoduję, a w oczach mam zapałki — prychnął niemal szyderczo mężczyzna.

— Czyli: kiedy i co ostatnio jadłeś?

— Rano, kanapki — odpowiedział, przewracając oczami.

— A wcześniej?

— …wczoraj, obiad, steki — odparł nieco mniej pewny, ale wiedział, że z Claire (podobnie jak z Jody i Alex) nie kłóciło się, gdy używały _tego_ tonu. (Dziewczęta najpewniej ćwiczyły go na sobie wzajemnie, próbując naśladować panią szeryf).

— Świetnie. Kiedy spałeś?

— Przed chwilą.

— A kiedy się myłeś?

— E… — No w tym momencie musiał się poważnie zastanowić. — Przedwczoraj, po powrocie do domu.

— Tragedii nie ma, ale mogło być lepiej. A kiedy byłeś na zewnątrz, wiesz, na świeżym powietrzu?

— Ha! — zakrzyknął cicho, ale zwycięsko. — Teraz. Na werandzie stoję.

— No rzeczywiście, bardzo na zewnątrz — prychnęła Claire. — No ale dobra, to rozumiem, nawet jeśli przewietrzony umysł to lepszy umysł. Ale co przeszkodziło ci we wzięciu zwykłego prysznica?

— Przecież nie mogę… — zaczął oburzony Dean.

— Nie możesz czego? — przerwała mu dziewczyna, najwyraźniej nieco rozbawiona.

— No… zostawić go? Samego?

— No tak. Nie możesz na pięć do dziesięciu minut zostawić faceta, z którym zdecydowanie _nie_ jesteś? A powiedz mi: dlaczego?

— …nie — burknął Dean.

— No powiedz — nalegała Claire, przeciągając przy tym samogłoski.

— No bo… jak się obudzi to nie będzie wiedział, dlaczego mnie nie ma.

— I nie będzie słyszał wody pod prysznicem?

— Ale!

— Poza tym, musisz jeść.

— Przecież jadłem!

— Ale rano!

— Ale jadłem!

— Jest dwudziesta!

Deana aż zatkało w pół słowa. Odsunął telefon od ucha na chwilę, by spojrzeć na zegarek, a potem rozejrzał się po dworze. Zrezygnowany wrócił do rozmowy.

— Faktycznie, dwudziesta — przyznał. — Ale przecież zdarzało mi się jeść o wiele rzadziej, nie przesadzaj. To, że przeszedłem na emeryturę, nie oznacza, że ot tak przestałem być łowcą. To w tobie zostaje na zawsze.

— Ta — prychnęła w odpowiedzi Claire. — Ale jesteś na emeryturze. Jak poczuje się Crowley, kiedy po wyzdrowieniu zastanie cię w gorszym stanie, niż przed klątwą?

— Nie zastanie mnie w gorszym stanie, bo nic sobie nie robię.

— Czyli Crowleyowi nie będzie przeszkadzać, że omijasz przez niego posiłki?

— A co Crowleyowi do tego?

— …Dean, błagam cię, witki mi przez ciebie, staruchu, opadają.

— A mnie przez ciebie, smarkaczu — odpowiedział Dean.

— Czasem smarkacz ma więcej oleju w głowie od starucha jak ty.

— Mniejszość, do której nie należysz — prychnął Dean. — Chcesz czegoś jeszcze czy planujesz dalej zajmować mi czas bzdurami?

— Może jednak faktycznie to Jody powinna do ciebie zadzwonić — odpowiedziała takim samym prychnięciem Claire. — Weź prysznic i coś zjedz, serio, zadbaj o siebie.

A potem się rozłączyła, bez pożegnania.

Dean został jeszcze chwilę na werandzie, oddychając świeżym powietrzem i rozważając radę dziewczyny. W zasadzie, mógł się zgodzić, że Crowleyowi może się nie spodobać, że mało jadł. A w tym stanie znowu wpadnie w „trzeba opiekować się omegą” i jeszcze sam spróbuje zrobić mu jedzenie…

Dlatego poszedł „o siebie zadbać”, czyli pod prysznic. Oczywiście nie zamknął drzwi od łazienki, by słyszeć, jeśli coś stałoby się w sypialni. Potem szybko skombinował sobie miskę musli z zimnym mlekiem. Wszystko to po to, by nie zostawiać Crowleya zbyt długo samego.

Nie chciał ryzykować, że ten obudziłby się sam i w tym stanie zaczął szukać swojej omegi, by się nią „opiekować”. Jeszcze by się przewrócił i coś sobie zrobił. Dean na samą myśl aż cały zadrżał.

I rzeczywiście, akurat kiedy odniósł miskę do kuchni i wrócił do łóżka, Crowley się obudził.

— Hej, alfo, jak się czujesz? — zapytał, głaszcząc go po włosach Dean.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał demon natychmiast. Skrzywił nos. — Inaczej pachniesz. — Rzeczywiście omega pachniał inaczej, bardziej świeżo, słodko; nie pachniał gniazdem ani nie pachniał nim. Jego alfa chciała natychmiast to zmienić, natychmiast oznaczyć omegę swoim zapachem.

— Nic mi nie jest, alfo. Po prostu… wziąłem prysznic — przyznał, zawstydzony, że nie mył się na tyle długo, by jego zapach znacząco się zmienił. Chociaż to w sumie nic dziwnego, bo taką ilością stresu, jaką przeżył, bez trudu można było przesiąknąć. — Nie chciałem cię wcześniej zostawić samego.

Demon podniósł się na łokciach i przysunął do Deana, wyciągając do niego rękę. Przejechał opuszkami palców po jego przedramieniu, patrząc mu uważnie w oczy. Nie pytał o pozwolenie, bo nie było o co pytać, ale informował, że planował oznaczyć go zapachem. Chwilę później już błądził palcami po ramionach Deana i zbliżył nos do jego twarzy. Przejechał nosem i ustami za uszami Deana i po jego policzkach.

Dean ufnie odchylił głowę, prezentując gołą szyję i przymykając oczy. To nie był jego Crowley, nie do końca, ale wciąż wierzył, że ten go nie skrzywdzi. Poza tym, alfa najwyraźniej tego potrzebował, a on zrobiłby wszystko, by teraz mu pomóc.

Kiedy błądził suchymi ustami po jego szyi, coś niepokojącego rzuciło mu się w oczy.

— Omego — powiedział oschłym tonem. — Dlaczego nie masz mojego ugryzienia na szyi?

— Bo mi go nie dałeś, alfo — odpowiedział prosto. To, jak odebrać może to Crowley w tym stanie, dotarło do niego z opóźnieniem.

— Muszę cię oznaczyć — zapowiedział. — Ale najpierw chciałbym coś dla ciebie zrobić. — Jego alfa wyraźnie nalegała, żeby zatroszczyć się o omegę. Wcześniej Crowley leżał wygodnie w gnieździe i czuł się komfortowo, a jego omega została w tym czasie sama bez opieki. Trzeba było ten moment przytomności wykorzystać w odpowiedni sposób.

— Ale co? — zapytał Dean, ocierając się policzkiem o jego rękę. To było przyjemne, chociaż pozbawione uczuć.

Alfa zagotowała się w złości.

— Jak to co? — burknął. — Omega potrzebuje mojej opieki.

— Chodziło mi o to, co chcesz dla mnie zrobić, alfo — odpowiedział, drżąc nieco.

— Może mógłbym zrobić ci coś do jedzenia? — zaproponował.

— Przed chwilą jadłem. — Przygryzł wargę.

Demon powąchał powietrze i rzeczywiście poczuł zapach jedzenia.

— Może mógłbym zaspokoić cię seksualnie? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jego omega skorzysta z propozycji.

Dean spłonął krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem, nieco zszokowany. Jak do cholery miał wytłumaczyć _instynktowi_ alfy, że nie może uprawiać seksu ze  _swoją_ omegą? Jak Crowley się uspokajał za każdym razem?

— Um… Nie, alfo, nie jestem w takiej potrzebie — powiedział, ale wiedział, że to może go nie zadowolić. — Poza tym, chcesz poczekać do mojej rui, pamiętasz? Bo… będziesz pierwszym, który się we mnie zaklinuje, a nie chcesz mnie skrzywdzić. — Przełknął ślinę. Trochę rozmijał się z prawdą, ale miał nadzieję, że to powstrzyma Crowleya. — A mógłbyś się nie powstrzymać, alfo, bo bardzo mnie chcesz.

Demon nie rozumiał, dlaczego muszą czekać aż do rui; to była jego omega, więc powinien móc w każdej chwili mieć ją dla siebie.

Widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Crowleya:

— Pamiętasz, że byłem w szpitalu? — Spróbował w ten sposób. — Gdybyś się teraz we mnie zaklinował, mógłbyś mnie uszkodzić i mógłbym nigdy nie dać ci dzieci. A… chcemy dzieci, tak?

Stąpał po tak cienkim lodzie, że spodziewał się jego pęknięcia w każdej chwili. Zresztą już teraz czuł, jakby płuca wypełniała mu lodowata woda. To był dla niego bardzo ciężki temat, a teraz jeszcze musiał powstrzymać Crowleya przed gwałtem na samym sobie.

Nie na nim, bo on był bardziej niż chętny, ale demon na pewno nie byłby szczęśliwy po wszystkim (i on też wolał świadomych partnerów).

Nie mógłby mu spojrzeć w oczy, gdyby do tego dopuścił.

— Oczywiście — żachnął się Crowley. — Rolą omegi jest urodzić alfie dzieci.

Dean niemal usłyszał pękający lekko lód, poczuł też jakby dodatkowo zaczął padać grad i uderzał go raz po raz w gołe ciało.

Tak, rolą omegi było rodzenie dzieci dla alfy. Najlepiej silnych, zdrowych alf. Inaczej omega nie miał wartości, inaczej…

Uciszył swoje myśli, jego trzy głosy w głowie fochnęły się nieco, bo teraz nie miał czasu na użalanie się nad sobą. Crowley go potrzebował. Musiał odzyskać _swojego_ Crowleya, widzącego w nim coś więcej niż tylko płodność.

Po chwili jednak Crowley, widząc, że omega wyraźnie nie miał ochoty na stosunek i rozumiejąc jego argumenty, powiedział słabym głosem:

— Czy jest cokolwiek, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić? — Czuł się wyraźnie słabo, a jego instynkt szalał w nim, krzycząc, że był bezwartościowym alfą, że nie umiał zająć się swoim omegą, że o niego nie dbał i omega go nie potrzebował…

— Um… — Dean gorączkowo szukał w głowie czegokolwiek, co zadowoliłoby alfę. Widział wyraźnie, że ten bardzo, ale to bardzo tego potrzebował. — Może… Bardzo swędzą mnie plecy? Może mógłbyś mnie podrapać?

— Ależ oczywiście — odpowiedział alfa z szerokim uśmiechem.

Dean odwrócił się do niego tyłem i zdjął koszulkę, a potem objął rękami kolana i zmrużył oczy. To był dobry pomysł, bo lubił być drapany po plecach, więc możliwe, że zacznie mruczeć. A to na pewno dobrze zadziałałoby na alfę Crowleya.

Zadowolony z siebie demon z radością drapał omegę po plecach, przy okazji lekko masując jego ramiona i znacząc go swoim zapachem po karku. Był zadowolony z ich bliskości i że dzięki jego dotykowi omega będzie jeszcze bardziej pachniał nim, a on omegą.

Kiedy instynkt alfy został już zaspokojony, Dean namówił go na ponowny prysznic i przebranie się. Demon nie był z tego faktu zadowolony i wymusił na Deanie obietnicę, że będzie mógł potem ponownie oznaczyć go zapachem. Dopiero co to zrobił, a omega już chciał zmywać z siebie jego zapach… Widział jednak, że omedze na tym zależało, więc poszedł za nim posłusznie do łazienki.

Dean oczywiście pomógł mu w obu czynnościach, a potem posadził na fotelu i zmienił przepocone prześcieradło, tak jak ostatnio podkładając pod niego jeden z podkładów, które kupił na ruję. Demon siedział bezczynnie, czekając aż będzie mógł zrobić coś dla omegi.

Dobrze zrobił — inaczej materac byłby już dawno zniszczony. Tak bardzo Crowley się pocił. Dlatego, chociaż demony nie musiały pić, Dean przyniósł dwa duże kubki niesłodkiej herbaty. W końcu nie miał pojęcia, jak działała ta klątwa (chyba powinien zadzwonić do Sama), więc może alfa mógł się w tym czasie odwodnić?

— Wypijesz to dla mnie? — poprosił alfę, podając mu kubek. — Tylko powoli.

Crowley przyjął od niego herbatę, próbując sobie przypomnieć po raz kolejny, jak wyglądał ich ostatni tydzień. Nim zdążyła rozboleć go głowa, popatrzył uważnie na swój kubek z ciepłym płynem w środku.

— Nie potrzebuję nic pić — powiedział. — Demony nie odczuwają pragnienia.

— Ja też będę pił, widzisz? — Pokazał mu swój kubek. — Dbamy o siebie razem.

Po chwili zastanowienia usiadł obok niego i wtulił się trochę w jego bok.

Razem na fotelu było im nieco ciasno, ale było to bardzo przyjemne, bo przesiąkali wzajemnie swoimi zapachami. Alfie bardzo podobało się to, że omega nim pachniała.

— To ja powinienem dbać o ciebie — westchnął demon, ale posłusznie wypił herbatę. W międzyczasie błądził palcami wolnej ręki po udzie i kolanie omegi, chcąc nawet ten kawałek jego ciała oznaczyć swoim zapachem.

— Omega powinien troszczyć się o swojego alfę, by ten miał siłę go chronić — powiedział Dean, cytując jeden ze staromodnych podręczników, jakie przerabiał dawno temu w stanie, który wtedy jeszcze był o wiele bardziej konserwatywny. — Alfa i omega dbają o siebie wzajemnie, tylko na różne sposoby.

— Czy dalej zależy ci, żebym sobie przypomniał nasze relacje z ostatnich dni? — Crowley odłożył kubek po herbacie na stolik obok i zatopił nos w szyi Deana. Smyrał go ponownie nosem i ustami po szyi, przymykając oczy i wdychając jego zapach.

— A ciebie nie niepokoi, że nie pamiętasz tak wielu dni? — spytał cicho Dean, mrucząc z rozkoszy. Brak emocji Crowleya, choć bolał jego serce, nie przeszkadzał mu w odczuwaniu przyjemności płynącej z tego, jak alfa się o niego troszczył. Omega nie pozwalała mu na blokowanie tego.

Instynkt alfy nie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że coś było nie w porządku. Owszem, niektórych rzeczy nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale ich relacja była dosyć przejrzysta. Crowley był alfą, a Dean był jego omegą. Nic nie powiedział.

— Niedługo moja ruja i jeśli będziesz inaczej pachniał, to mogę się przestraszyć — powiedział Dean, ciągle ważąc słowa. — Nie chcę bać się swojego alfy. Chcę z nim być i… i…

— I mieć ze mną potomstwo?

— Yhm… Na… nasza córeczka będzie miała na imię Cara, a ty wymyślisz imię dla syna, tak jak się umawialiśmy — powiedział, czując, jak jego serce odrobinę pękło. Udając, że odgarnia z czoła włosy, wytarł łzy z oczu. Oby tylko alfa nie zauważył, jak posmutniał jego zapach.

Demon praktycznie poderwał się z miejsca, mocno wdychając ciężki zapach smutku, który zawisł w powietrzu.

— Co się stało? — zażądał. — Czemu jesteś smutny?

— Bo… — Szybko poszukał w myślach odpowiedzi. Przeklinając to, jak samego siebie ranił, powiedział: — Bo bardzo chciałbym już móc być z tobą w ciąży i nie podoba mi się, że musimy czekać, aż będzie to bezpieczne. Ale… ale musimy, bo chcemy zdrowe i silne dzieci.

— Rozumiem. — Pokiwał głową demon. To było bardzo jasne i oczywiste. Jego omega musiała wyzdrowieć, żeby mogła urodzić zdrowe dzieci.

Ale rolą alfy było zaopiekować się nim, kiedy był smutny i była jedna rzecz, którą mógł zrobić, żeby pokazać omedze, jak bardzo mu na nim zależało. Zbliżył usta do miejsca, w którym szyja łączyła się z ramieniem i najpierw złożył tam delikatny pocałunek, a potem otworzył usta, żeby go ugryźć.

— Tylko uważaj — ostrzegł go Dean, ale ufnie odchylił głowę trochę bardziej. — Pamiętaj, że możesz mnie zapłodnić dopiero w moją ruję, a najsilniejsze alfy są poczęte w noc związania się rodziców. — Powtórzył stary, ludowy zabobon, który oczywiście nie miał żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości. Ale przekonanie nie wzięło się znikąd, tylko z instynktu i tego, że większość najstarszych synów zostawała alfami. A kiedyś pierwszy raz omegi był w noc jej związania… — Więc teraz powinieneś oznaczyć mnie tylko tymczasowo.

Demonowi nie podobało się do końca takie rozwiązanie, ponieważ bardzo chciał oznaczyć omegę już na stałe. Ugryzł go jednak delikatnie, ponieważ tego pragnął jego omega, starając się nie przebić zębami skóry. Zostawił lekki ślad, nawet słabszy niż ten, który sam miał na szyi.

Po policzkach Deana popłynęły łzy. Czuł się chciany, ale tylko w ten prymitywny sposób, jako omega, która mogła urodzić silne dzieci. A nie jako partner, a to tego tak strasznie pragnął. Ale równocześnie poczuł zadowolenie swojego instynktu, bo chciał na jakiś moment należeć do Crowleya. Wolałby ugryzienie od świadomego demona… Ale to nie tak, że to zniknie wraz z klątwą.

To było milion razy gorsze od tego, gdy nie wiedział co powodują hormony, a co jego własne myśli i uczucia. Czy to to czuł wtedy Crowley? Dean nie dziwił się, że myślał, że go zgwałcił.

Czując, że omega nie była bardzo zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, Crowley odsunął się od niego i oblizał usta.

— Powinienem przygotować ci coś do jedzenia — powiedział.

— Już jadłem, alfo — przypomniał mu. — Może… Chodźmy spać? Jesteś słaby, musisz odpoczywać… dla mnie, dobrze? — powiedział Dean, wstając i wyciągając do niego rękę. — Ja też powinienem odpocząć.

Ziewnął popisowo, zasłaniając usta.

Widząc, jak ważny był odpoczynek dla drugiego mężczyzny, Crowley podniósł się z fotela, trzymając omegę na rękach i poszedł w stronę łóżka. Omegi najlepiej odpoczywają w towarzystwie alf i vice versa. Ułożył go na łóżku i sam położył się obok niego.

Jak zwykle, kiedy leżał w łóżku, otulony zapachem omegi, próbował sobie przypomnieć ostatnie dni. Pamiętał, jak leżeli obok siebie i rozmawiali. Pamiętał też, jak pierwszej nocy zastał Deana w wannie i jak bardzo bolało go wtedy serce.

Próbował uchwycić to uczucie, przypomnieć sobie, jak wtedy się czuł, ale nie był w stanie. Po raz kolejny pojawił się za to ból, ale zignorował go, próbując odtworzyć w głowie, co wtedy myślał i jakie emocje wyzwalał w nim widok Deana.

Kiedy Crowley położył ich w gnieździe, Dean szybko je poprawił, a potem ułożył się w połowie na nim i zaczął mruczeć krzepiąco, wibrując całym ciałem. Owszem, ten rodzaj mruczenia był dobry na złamania, osłabienie i różne grypska, a nie na klątwy. Ale on sam czuł się lepiej, mogąc w ten sposób dbać o alfę.

— Jeśli chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić, to mnie mocno przytul — poprosił, wciąż mając na uwadze jego instynkt, ale również własną potrzebę dotyku. — Żebym wiedział, że tu jesteś.

Zgodnie z prośbą, Crowley objął go mocno ramionami, jedną ręką głaszcząc go po włosach. Przypomniał sobie, jak wplatał palce we włosy Deana. Próbował uchwycić tę myśl i uczucia jakie jej towarzyszyły, ale kiedy już wydawało mu się, że jest bardzo blisko zrozumienia tego, przenikliwy ból zaatakował jego głowę i stracił przytomność.

W końcu Crowley zasnął na tyle mocno, by Dean mógł wymknąć się z łóżka do łazienki, a potem znów na taras. Mając nadzieję, że nie pogryzą go komary, wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Sama.

— Cześć, Sammy, jak wam idzie?

— Jest dobrze, Dean — powiedział Sam, a w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać zadowolenie. — Świetnie, że dzwonisz, bo właśnie miałem też do ciebie dzwonić z wiadomościami. — Wziął oddech i przez moment było słychać jego przytłumiony głos, jak rozmawiał z Casem.

— Wiecie, jak go naprawić?! — niemal wykrzyknął. — Boże, co za ulga…

— Jeszcze nie wiemy dokładnie, ale znaleźliśmy manuskrypt, na którym prawdopodobnie znajdują się informacje, jak go uzdrowić.

— Och — opadł trochę, liczył na to, że to wszystko się skończy. Czuł się okropnie, wycieńczony, jakby ktoś go przejechał, a potem wyrwał mu serce i zjadł jeszcze takie bijące i ono teraz było trawione i on to wszystko czuł i…

_Dramatyzujesz, Winchester_ — zganił go jeden z głosów.

O, aktywność głosów doskonale świadczyła o tym, jak zmęczony psychicznie był. Normalnie odzywały się rzadziej.

Zazdrościł Crowleyowi, że ten był demonem i przynajmniej odczuwał jego huśtawkę hormonalną trochę mniej niż on teraz tę klątwę. Chociaż nawet, jeśli odczuwał ją w połowie, to…

Jakim cudem nie kazał mu się pakować i jechać do brata?

_A dlaczego nie spakowałeś się i nie pojechałeś do brata, jak oberwał klątwą?_ — odezwał się głos.

— Cas właśnie go tłumaczy — kontynuował Sam, nieświadomy burzy, jaka działa się w głowie brata. — Normalnie poszłoby mu szybciej, ale oprócz tego, że dokument jest napisany jakimś strasznie starym językiem, to do tego jest ewidentnie zaszyfrowany.

— Do… dobrze. — Przełknął ślinę.

— Dean — powiedział nieco innym głosem Sam. — Wiem, że jesteś wykończony. Obiecaj mi proszę, że dbasz o siebie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, przez co musisz teraz przechodzić — powiedział, siląc się na empatię.

— Dbam — westchnął. — Claire dzwoniła mi przypomnieć. Ale jest ciężko? Ja… Nie wiem, jakim cudem nie kazał mi się pakować, kiedy przechodziłem huśtawkę hormonów. Naprawdę nie wiem.

— Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć — odparł Sam. Nie wierzył w to, że demonowi faktycznie zależało na Deanie i nie planował mu czegoś takiego wmawiać. — Moje zdanie znasz, ale nie będę teraz ci o tym gadał, bo wiem, że wcale tego nie potrzebujesz.

— On… Ja… — usiadł na podłodze, ukrywając twarz w rękach.

— Dean — spróbował uspokoić go Sam. — Cas i ja pracujemy bez przerwy. Nie chodzę spać, Cas mnie tylko leczy. Cały czas szukamy i tłumaczymy. Znajdziemy rozwiązanie — obiecał mu.

— Co jeśli po tym wszystkim mnie znienawidzi? — spytał, już nie powstrzymując łez, chociaż Sam nie wiedział, o czym mówił.

— Czemu miałby cię nienawidzić? — zdziwił się Sam. — Wciąż nie jestem przekonany, jakie żywił do ciebie uczucia wcześniej, ale chyba nie zrobiłeś teraz nic, co mógłby źle odebrać, kiedy go wyleczymy?

— Ja… powiedziałem mu, że nie możemy mieć seksu, bo czekamy do rui, żeby nasze dzieci były silne? I… I… Ja…

Na chwilę zamilkł.

— Co zrobiłeś, Dean? — ponaglił go niepewnym głosem Sam.

— Pozwoliłem mu się ugryźć.

Ze strony Sama nastało na dłuższą chwilę milczenie, po czym było słychać łupnięcie, szuranie, szeleszczenie i w słuchawce odezwał się głos Castiela.

— Dean? — powiedział anioł szybko.

— Tak, Cas? — powiedział Dean, oddychając śmiesznie przez płacz. Ucieszył się trochę, słysząc głos przyjaciela. Tęsknił za nim, a zwykle rozmawiał tylko z bratem. Po swojej rui będzie musiał do nich pojechać na trochę.

Albo na tę ruję, jeśli Crowleyowi się nie polepszy. Bo inaczej skończy z brzuchem.

— Powiedziałeś coś Samowi? — zapytał. W tle było słychać dziwne dźwięki i chyba Castiel coś szeptał po enochiańsku.

— Yhm — mruknął smutno. — Że… Że pozwoliłem Crowleyowi się ugryźć. Myślisz, że Crowley mnie znienawidzi, Cas?

— Myślę, że nie, Dean. Pozwoliłeś mu się ugryźć na stałe? — zapytał z lekkim niepokojem. — I to powiedziałeś Samowi?

— Um… nie?

— To dobrze — odpowiedział anioł z ulgą. Przykrył na moment telefon słuchawką i chyba powiedział coś do Sama.

— Bardzo chciał mnie ugryźć — wyznał cicho. — Ale powiedziałem mu, że dzieci poczęte w noc związania są silniejsze, a… a my nie możemy teraz, bo jestem chory i musimy czekać do rui i… i… mówiłem do niego, jakbyśmy mieli mieć dzieci i… i że nasza córeczka będzie mieć na imię Cara i...

— Dean — Castiel powstrzymał go od dalszego słowotoku swoim spokojnym tonem.

— Tak? — powiedział słabo, próbując uspokoić swój oddech. To nie był czas na załamanie nerwowe, do cholery!

— Twój brat właśnie miał zawał serca.

— Co?! — wydarł się, a jego własne serce zagroziło atakiem, gdy poderwał się do góry.

— Uleczyłem go i już jest zdrowy i nic mu nie jest — zapewnił go anioł uspokajająco.

— Nie mogłeś od tego zacząć? — Opadł z powrotem na podłogę.

— Był zdrowy nim zdążyłeś mi powiedzieć o ugryzieniu — wytłumaczył Castiel.

— …o. Chyba naprawdę nie lubi Crowleya — zażartował słabo. — Przepraszam.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko niemu — odezwał się w słuchawce przejęty, zdyszany głos Sama. — Ale wolałbym, żebyś uprzedzał mnie o takich nowościach.

— Przecież to zrobiłem — powiedział. — To nie tak, że się z kimś związałem albo to planowałem…

— Dean, nic się nie stało — uspokoił go brat; wydawało mu się, że słyszy w głosie Deana lekką panikę. — Cieszę się, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą — powiedział całkowicie szczerze.

— Nie mam — wyznał cicho, wzdychając. — Staram się, ale to bardzo trudne. Jak… jak przekonujesz swój instynkt, że coś czego chce, nie jest dobrym pomysłem? Bo rozmowa z alfą przez duże A jest… no jest.

— Myślę, że doskonale wiesz, co jest właściwe, a co nie — powiedział spokojnie Sam. — Słuchaj tego, co czujesz, a nie tego, co podpowiada ci instynkt — poradził mu. — Przynajmniej do czasu aż skończy się twoja ruja, musisz wziąć pewną poprawkę na swój instynkt.

W tle odezwał się Cas.

— Dean, musimy kończyć, przepraszam — powiedział szybko Sam. — Cas prosi, żebym coś dla niego wyszukał.

— Dobrze, Sammy. Dobra… do usłyszenia. I podziękuj Casowi.

— Dbaj o siebie, Dean — poprosił go miękko Sam.

— Dobrze.

Sam się rozłączył, a Dean wrócił do łóżka i wtulił się w rozgrzanego Crowleya, znów zaczynając mruczeć. Po pewnym czasie zrozumiał jednak, że tak szybko nie uda mu się zasnąć.

Jak mógłby spać, skoro w każdej chwili może dostać odpowiedź jak wyleczyć Crowleya?

Wyszedł więc z gniazda i, oczywiście po drodze zostawiając otwarte drzwi, poszedł do kuchni po kubek herbaty, a potem do gabinetu demona po jego laptopa.

Z laptopem pod pachą zatrzymał się w progu.

_A gdyby tak… Nie, głupi pomysł._ — Pokręcił głową do własnych myśli i ruszył dalej… ale nie aż tak wiele dalej. — A  _może jednak?_

Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się czy mógłby przejrzeć gabinet w poszukiwaniu gwizdka na Juliet. _Jego_ Crowley nie pogniewałby się raczej za przegrzebanie mu rzeczy… ale _ten_ Crowley?

Ten Crowley był alfą i demonem z każdej strony i na wskroś. Całkiem dobrym alfą, ale ciągle tylko alfą i demonem. Nie miał nawet emocji, a co dopiero mówić o uczuciach czy sympatiach. Dbał o Deana, ale raczej nie z potrzeby serca, a tylko dlatego, że instynkt alfy kazał mu dbać o omegę.

Żeby omega była grzeczna i bez marudzenia rodziła zdrowe dzieci.

Oczywiście Dean nie miałby zbyt wiele przeciwko, jeśli ojcem jego dzieci miałby być Crowley, zdrowy Crowley…

Zaraz. Wróć.

_Dean nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli ojcem jego dzieci miałby być Crowley._

Usiadł na fotelu niedaleko wyjścia z gabinetu.

_Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, jeśli Crowley byłby ojcem moich dzieci?_ — pomyślał, zastanawiając się nad tym głębiej. Jego myśli od razu powędrowały do ich zakupów i tego, jak miło było popatrzeć z demonem na sklep z artykułami dla dzieci i przez chwilę udawać, że niedługo to oni będą meblować pokoik dla niemowlęcia.

Ale to było jedno, a uświadomienie sobie, że _naprawdę_ nie miałby nic przeciwko… Nie. Nie, nie miałby nic przeciwko — on _chciałby_ mieć z nim dzieci.

_Gratuluję, Winchester, chcesz rodzić małe antychrysty_ — prychnął do siebie w myślach, kręcąc głową, chcąc zbyć tę wiedzę gdzieś w głąb świadomości. Bo kto to widział, żeby Dean Winchester, jeden z dwóch najlepszych łowców na świecie, chciał mieć dzieci z Crowleyem, Królem Piekła.

_A kto to widział, żeby Dean Winchester pomagał mu tym Piekłem rządzić?_ — odparł pierwszy głos w jego głowie.

_I chciał uprawiać z nim seks_ — dodał usłużnie trzeci głos. Kiedyś nawet chciał nadać im imiona, ale uznał, że numery im wystarczą. W końcu chciał się ich pozbyć… (Jak widać, wyszło mu to).

_Poza tym, jesteś emerytowanym łowcą_ — przypomniał mu drugi głos, kładąc nacisk na słowo „emerytowany”.

_To dobry alfa_ — zachwycił się jego instynkt.

_Oczywiście, jak zwykle zgadzacie się tylko co do tego, co mnie niszczy, prawda?_ — prychnął Dean.

_Crowley cię nie niszczy, tylko naprawia_ — odparł drugi głos.

_To dobry alfa_ — powtórzyła jego wewnętrzna omega.

Omega miała rację, Crowley faktycznie _był_ dobrym alfą. Nawet teraz, gdy został zredukowany do demona z instynktem. Kiedy nie mógł się nawet ucieszyć, a jego dotyk powodowała nie troska, ale alfia potrzeba dbania o swoją omegę.

Więc jaki byłby, gdyby go… _kochał_?

_Demony nie mogą kochać_ — przypomniał mu trzeci głos.

_Głupi, on o tym wie, tylko ma nadzieję_ — zganił ten drugi.

_A po chuj mu nadzieja_ — prychnął w odpowiedzi trzeci. — _Potrzebuje klina w dupie, a nie nadziei_.

_Zamknijcie się_ — warknął pierwszy. — _Byłby jeszcze lepszy, gdyby cię kochał_.

_Ale nie może cię kochać_ — dodał raz jeszcze trzeci.

_Jest dobrym alfą_ — przypomniała raz jeszcze omega.

Dean westchnął, uznając swoją głowę za wyjątkowo bezsensowną tej nocy. Bo chociaż Crowley był naprawdę dobrym alfą, więc dbałby doskonale i o niego, i o dzieci, tak był demonem. A demony nie mogły kochać.

A Dean nie chciał być w związku bez miłości. Już nie chciał. Był na to za stary.

I pomimo wszystkiego, co mówił Sam, Cas i nawet Crowley, nie pragnął dzieci aż tak, by wychowywać je samemu. Chciał założyć rodzinę z  _kimś_.

Więc, skoro Crowley nie był w stanie go kochać…

A może jednak? Przecież to wszystko nie mogło się wziąć z powietrza! Dbał o niego bardziej niż alfa o omegę, demony nie miały zresztą potrzeby rozmnażania się takiej jak ludzie i z tego, co wiedział, ten konkretny demon w ogóle nie chciał dzieci. Nie po Gavinie.

Więc dlaczego stałby z nim wtedy pod tym sklepem? Dlaczego by go _tak_ pocałował?

Dlaczego w ogóle by go _tak_ całował? A nie tak, jak całował go teraz?

I dlaczego…

Nie! Nie, Winchester!

Demony nie mogą kochać, nie rób sobie nadziei. Bo się sparzysz i wyjdzie na to, że Sammy miał rację. Skończysz ze złamanym sercem, przestań natychmiast.

Po rui ty i Crowley będziecie uprawiać seks, stosując antykoncepcję, a potem pomożesz mu w chuci i zaczniesz szukać własnego alfy. Gdzie indziej.

_Ale ty nie masz ochoty szukać innego alfy_ — chciał uświadomić mu pierwszy głos, ale został uciszony przez pozostałe.

_Nie jest na to gotowy_ — stwierdził drugi.

Kręcąc głową nad swoją głupotą, odłożył laptop na stolik do kawy i podszedł do biurka Crowleya, by przeszukać szuflady najpierw w nim, a potem w stojących pod ścianami regałach.

Szybko znalazł gwizdek, a nawet jakieś okulary. Skoczył jeszcze do garażu, by z bagażnika Niuni zabrać święty olej. Crowley na pewno jakiś miał, pewnie w piwnicy niedaleko pokoju tortur, ale Dean nie chciał już zarówno grzebać mu w rzeczach, jak i marnować więcej czasu.

Gdy wrócił do sypialni, położył wszystko na stoliku do kawy (tak, to pomieszczenie też miało własną kanapę i stoliczek). Szybko sprawdził Crowleya, wymienił mu kompres i poprawił poduszkę, a potem zaprawił okulary świętym ogniem. I wtedy, modląc się, by nie okazało się to jego ostatnią głupią decyzją w życiu, wyszedł na zewnątrz i zagwizdał.

Musiał przyznać, że Juliet była szybka.

— Spokojnie, piesku, chodzi o Crowleya, o twojego pa… papę? — powiedział niepewnie, używając tego samego określenia, które kiedyś usłyszał od Crowleya. Uniósł przy tym ręce w górę, gdy piekielny ogar na niego warczał. Na razie tylko warczał, a nie atakował, bo Król Piekła jakiś czas temu ich sobie przedstawił. Mimo wszystko nie chciał umrzeć. — Chodź.

Otworzył suce drzwi do sypialni, a ona, kłapiąc jeszcze na niego pyskiem, weszła do środka. Gdy tylko zobaczyła swojego pana, popędziła do niego i wskoczyła do niego na łóżko, rozwalając część gniazda.

— Ale bądź grzecznym psem i nie bałagań — zganił ją Dean, zamykając drzwi.

Niepewnie podszedł do łóżka, nie wiedząc czy Juliet go nie zje. Kiedy ta nie zareagowała, poprawił sprawnie gniazdo.

Juliet uniosła łeb i zawyła do niego smętnie, a potem znów spojrzała na swojego pana i cicho skamląc, ułożyła się tuż obok niego. Doskonale rozumiał, co czuła, bo sam miał ochotę zrobić coś podobnego. I wtedy obudził się Crowley. Dean przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, skoro jego miejsce zajął pies, i pochylił się nad demonem.

— Hej, alfo, jak się czujesz? — zapytał, głaszcząc go po policzku.

— Co tu robi ten pies? — zapytał demon, podnosząc się na łokciach. Czuł się dużo słabiej niż poprzednim razem, kiedy się obudził. Ślad, który miał na szyi pulsował mu boleśnie, czuł też ogromny ból głowy i brzucha, a do tego miał nieco zamgloną wizję. Coś było nie w porządku. Nie powinien się tak czuć, demony przecież nie chorują.

— To twój ulubiony pies, Juliet — odpowiedział mu, uśmiechając się do niego słabo. — Pomyślałem, że będzie ci miło ją zobaczyć. Ostatnio za nią tęskniłeś.

— Przecież to tylko ogar piekielny, one służą w Piekle, ale nigdy nie miałem żadnego w domu — oburzył się Crowley. Jego wizja nieco przejaśniała, ale wciąż czuł się źle. — To zwykły kundel — powiedział, ale coś mu nie pasowało w tej wypowiedzi. Nie pasowało mu to, jak Juliet na niego patrzyła, z wiernością i oddaniem ani to, że tak posłusznie koło niego leżała. Jeśli byłaby tylko jego bestią, to nie byłoby z jej strony takich uczuć. Czy to możliwe, żeby on też był do niej przywiązany?

Ponownie skrzywił się, kiedy zaatakował go ból.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zaniepokoił się Dean, patrząc na Crowleya z troską wypisaną na twarzy.

— Nic mi nie jest, omego — skłamał, nie chcąc wywoływać stresu u Deana. Zapach zdenerwowania omegi unosił się ciężko w powietrzu wymieszany z zapachem ogara, który z niezrozumiałych przyczyn cały czas leżał obok niego. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, co znaczył dla niego ten pies i dlaczego znajdował się w jego łóżku, ale poczuł, jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w skroń i tym razem nie był już w stanie powstrzymać jęku bólu.

Juliet zareagowała pierwsza, przysuwając się do niego blisko i wciskając nos pod jego pachę. Zaskomlała cicho, a on automatycznie pogłaskał ją po głowie. W tym samym momencie ból przeszył jego podbrzusze i demon zwinął się w kulkę, odsuwając od siebie psa.

— Crowley? — przeraził się Dean, podrywając nieco i od razu do niego dopadając. — Co się dzieje?

Pies praktycznie wszedł na Crowleya, liżąc go po twarzy z nadzieją, że demon się obudzi. Jakkolwiek było to dosyć obrzydliwe, było ostatecznie bardzo przyjemne.

Przyjemne. To było przyjemne uczucie. Spróbował uchwycić to uczucie i zgłębić je, ale nie dał rady. Nie zdążył też Deanowi nic odpowiedzieć, bo znowu stracił przytomność. Ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki z siebie wydał, był jęk bólu.

— Alfa? — Dean pogłaskał go po policzku. — Ugh. Zejdź, Jul — poprosił psa, a ten zaskomlał, ale po chwili były łowca usłyszał tupnięcie na podłogę.

Jak najmniej ruszając Crowleya, przebrał go w suchą piżamę (z tej obecnej możnaby prawdopodobnie wycisnąć całkiem sporo płynu). Potem przesunął go na jedną stronę łóżka i wyciągnął spod niego równie przemoczone prześcieradło, podkładając nowe. Przesunął go na drugą stronę i zrobił to samo po tej.

— Możesz wrócić — powiedział w stronę, gdzie wydawało mu się, że znajduje się ogar. A potem poprawił po niej gniazdo, sam położył się po drugiej stronie Crowleya i poszedł spać.

 

———

 

Nad ranem obudził go dzwoniący telefon. Wyciągnął swoją rękę spomiędzy Crowleya, a cielska Juliet i odebrał go, znów nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.

— Słucham?

— Obudziłem cię? — zmartwił się Sam.

— Poczekaj, wyjdę na zewnątrz — powiedział, kierując się na werandę. Gdy otworzył drzwi, przebiegła obok niego Juliet. — Uważaj, gdzie biegniesz! — krzyknął za nią.

— Do kogo mówiłeś? Bo przecież chyba nie do Crowleya — zdziwił się Sam.

— Do Juliet — odpowiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Do... Juliet, sympatycznego pieska Crowleya, Juliet? — słychać było wahanie w głosie Sama.

— Tak, do piekielnego ogara.

— …Dean, czy ja chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego spędzasz czas z ogarem piekielnym i jakim cudem on cię jeszcze nie rozszarpał?

— Sam nie wiem czemu. Może wie, że też przejmuję się Crowleyem? — odpowiedział, wzdychając. — Pomyślałem, że może mu się coś przypomni albo poprawi mu się humor… Ale on jej nie rozpoznał. A teraz śpimy razem w łóżku.

— …Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z psem Crowleya. Z ogarem piekielnym. Aha. Dobrze. To wcale nie jest szalone — mamrotał Sam, po czym gwałtownie się otrząsnął. — Dean, ale to nieważne, bo Cas skończył przed chwilą tłumaczenie — powiedział mu podekscytowanym głosem. Był zmęczony, ale wyraźnie szczęśliwy.

— Przetłumaczył?! — ucieszył się. — Co muszę zrobić, żeby ją zdjąć?

— Wysłaliśmy ci właśnie tłumaczenie na maila.

— Już idę do laptopa. — Wrócił do sypialni. — Włącza się.

— Jak się czujesz, Dean? — zapytał Sam, wykorzystując to, że mieli chwilę. — Spałeś?

— Jakie ja miałem… — mruknął pod nosem, próbując przypomnieć sobie hasło do swojego maila.

— Impala67, dużą literą — przypomniał mu brat. Dean szybko wstukał hasło.

— Działa! — Ucieszył się. Szybko pobrał załącznik — Dzięki, Sammy.

— Jak się czujesz, Dean? — ponaglił go Sam. Zależało mu na odpowiedzi, mimo że rozumiał, jak bardzo Dean przeżywał wszystko, co się działo z Crowleyem.

— Ja? Jak mam się czuć? Dobrze, normalnie tylko… — Przeczytał losowe zdanie z otwartego właśnie dokumentu. — Przepraszam, że co?

— Coś się stało? — zmartwił się od razu Sam, nie wiedząc, że Dean właśnie czytał przesłane przez niego tłumaczenie.

— Czy ja trafiłem do jakiegoś alternatywnego świata? Do bajki Disneya?

— Aaa, natrafiłeś na najbardziej kontrowersyjny z pomysłów na zdjęcie klątwy — zrozumiał Sam.

— „Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości”, poważnie?

— Na to wygląda, Dean — powiedział Sam. — Gdzie nie szukaliśmy, wszędzie była o tym mowa, ale niezależnie od wszystkiego, to nie ma prawa zadziałać — westchnął. — Wysłałem ci to, bo musiałeś poznać każde możliwe rozwiązanie, a to ogólnie jest najprostsze tak naprawdę. Wszystkie pozostałe wymagają ogromnego zaangażowania i też nie są wcale pewne.

— Ej, ogarniam, że to kompletny absurd, ale czemu absolutnie _nie ma prawa_ zadziałać?

— Bo wyraźnie wszędzie zaznaczają, że nawet jeśli ta miłość nie jest do końca prawdziwa, ale przynajmniej jest odwzajemniona, to pocałunek ma prawo zadziałać — powiedział Sam cicho. — Demony nie potrafią kochać. Więc to nie zadziała, bo nawet jeśli ty kochasz jego… — zawahał się, po czym szybko dodał: — …w co nie wnikam, jak będziesz gotowy, to na pewno o tym mnie poinformujesz… to jest niewielka szansa, że on kocha ciebie. Przykro mi, Dean.

— Ko… kocham? — wykrztusił zaskoczony. — Chyba zwariowałeś. Po prostu bardzo mi na nim zależy.

— Rozumiem, Dean — uspokoił go Sam. — To nie jest teraz ważne. Nawet jeśli kochasz go tylko jako przyjaciela, a on kocha w ten sam sposób ciebie, to i tak to może zadziałać. Ja po prostu nie sądzę, żeby tak było — powiedział smutno.

— Jasne… — westchnął, ale wtedy coś zauważył. — Ale powiedz mi w takim razie, dlaczego jest to rozwiązaniem klątwy, skoro ta dotyczy _tylko_ demonów?

— Dean… — zaczął Sam. Nie chciał teraz się w to zagłębiać, ale najwyraźniej było to nieuniknione. — Zdarzały się przypadki, że demon pokochał demona. Z niektórych związków potem pojawiało się potomstwo.

— Demoniątka istnieją? — zdziwił się szczerze. — Myślałem, że demony nie mogą mieć dzieci, tylko antychrysty, jeśli kogoś opętają…

— Nie pamiętasz, że Meg określała Azazela mianem swojego ojca? — przypomniał mu Sam. — Cas mówi, że to był realnie jej ojciec, a Meg została spłodzona ze związku demona z demonem.

— Pamiętam, ale myślałem, że powiedziała to tak o. Że był jej mentorem czy coś. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Dobrze wiedzieć, ale… tylko demon demona? — dodał słabo.

— Ciężko powiedzieć… — powiedział wolno Sam. — Nie zgłębialiśmy z Casem tego tematu aż tak dokładnie. Szukaliśmy innych sposobów zdjęcia klątwy.

— Nieważne. Nie kocham go, nie ma problemu. Nawet już się nad tym dzisiaj zastanawiałem, na pewno go nie kocham, tak. — Pokiwał głową, jakby chciał utwierdzić się w tym przekonaniu. — Po prostu próbuję odzyskać najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Oczywiście, Dean, rozumiem. — Sam wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą. — Przejrzyj na spokojnie wszystko, co ci wysłaliśmy i jakbyś potrzebował z czymś pomocy, to dzwoń. Jesteśmy do twojej dyspozycji — obiecał.

— Jasne… — westchnął.

— Aha, i Dean! — powiedział szybko Sam, nim omega zdążył się rozłączyć. — Nie próbuj sam robić eliksiru. Zadzwoń, pomożemy ci to ogarnąć.

— Dobra. — Pokiwał głową. — Dziękuję, wyśpijcie się, pa!

Po pożegnaniu się z Samem, Dean wczytał się dokładnie w przesłany przez niego dokument. Nie chciał w końcu zaszkodzić Crowleyowi.

Faktycznie, poza „pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości”, były jeszcze trzy inne rozwiązania klątwy. Od razu wykluczył rytualne wyrwanie serca największego wroga. Bo skąd on miał wiedzieć, który wróg Crowleya był największy?

Pół Piekła chciało go zabić!

(Istniała też szansa, że to Sammy albo Cas spełniali ten warunek).

…To znaczy, taaak, rytualne zabijanie było złe.

_Zaczynasz mieć problemy z moralnością, Winchester?_ — zapytał wesoło jeden z głosów w jego głowie.

_Jak to jest, że odzywacie się zawsze, kiedy najmniej was potrzebuję?_ — prychnął w odpowiedzi.

_Po prostu odzywamy się, kiedy dla nas jest to zabawne_ — odparł usłużnie inny.

_Czyli bawi was moje cierpienie?_

_Tylko odrobinę._

_To po chuj ja was mam._

_Dla własnego potępienia_ — odparły wszystkie trzy. — _Poza tym, sam przyznasz, że czasem jesteśmy pomocne._

_Wcale nie._

_Bez nas nie przeżyłbyś nawet roku w Piekle_ — stwierdził jeden, a potem wszystkie trzy zamilkły. Dean rozważyłby znów poszukanie profesjonalnej pomocy w pozbyciu się ich, ale ostatnim razem, gdy o tym pomyślał, zaczęły wrzeszczeć. Przez tydzień utrzymywały harmider powodujący u niego bardzo uciążliwą i silną migrenę. Także mógł z nimi żyć, zwłaszcza jeśli pojawiały się sporadycznie, a nie codziennie, jak teraz.

Więc, tak, rytualne zabicie wroga odpadło w przedbiegach. Zostawały: pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, zaklęcie wykorzystujące krew dziewicy i dosyć skomplikowany eliksir. Większość jego składników nie stanowiłaby nawet problemu, biorąc pod uwagę składzik Crowleya, ale dwa z nich… Poza tym, wymagał dużo czasu i skupienia, w pewnym momencie potrzebował też części sił życiowych warzącego. A Dean nie mógł zostawić demona samego.

Chyba widział gdzieś krew dziewicy…

Wstał już nawet z kanapy, ale zawahał się i usiadł z powrotem, by przeczytać od nowa fragment o pierwszej kuracji.

Tak, dokładnie, o pocałunku prawdziwej miłości.

Chociaż brzmiało to na wyjęte z disneyowskiej bajeczki albo innej ckliwej historii dla dziewcząt, to… nawet miało sens. Podobnie jak wyrwane serce, ta metoda odwoływała się po prostu do silnych uczuć. Prawdziwa nienawiść wroga czy miłość całującego miała przypomnieć przeklętemu to, co sam czuł do tych osób, a tym samym zdjąć klątwę.

Nie brzmiało to aż tak bezsensownie, jak z początku myślał…

Tylko, że…

Czy on…

O cholera.

_Brawo!!! Nasz chłopiec dorasta! W końcu!!! Nie jesteś aż takim idiotą, na jakiego wyglądasz w swoich myślach_ — wydarły się wszystkie głosy w jego głowie, psując tę podniosłą chwilę.

Dean po prostu je zignorował, próbując uspokoić swoje coraz szybciej bijące serce. To nie był czas na załamanie nerwowe ani nawet na osobisty kryzys. Miał alfę do wyleczenia i to na tym musiał się skupić. _Swoimi_ uczuciami mógł zająć się później.

Przeczytał ten fragment raz jeszcze. Wystarczyło zadeklarować swoją miłość do przeklętego — w opisie umieszczono nawet praktyczną formułkę — a potem pocałować go, _próbując przelać w niego całe swoje uczucie_. Słowa autora tekstu, nie Deana.

Powtórzył kilka razy formułkę w myślach, zapamiętując ją, ale i zastanawiając się, czy wypowiedziałby ją _szczerze_. Doszedł do wniosku, że tak, jak najbardziej. Że najwidoczniej _zakochał się w demonie_ , a teraz miał zamiar wykorzystać tę osobistą tragedię do uratowania mu życia… Pod warunkiem, że jakimś cudem Crowley też go kochał.

Oby go kochał.

Ile by to ułatwiło!

…a _jeśli_ nie zadziała? Z własnej woli złamie sobie serce!

Ale _jeśli_ zadziała! Wtedy… może nawet Crowley będzie chciał założyć rodzinę? Ale przede wszystkim: uratuje mu życie. I odzyska przynajmniej najlepszego przyjaciela, a może zyska partnera, alfę i wiele więcej.

_Jeśli_ znowuż _nie_ zadziała, to owszem, nie będzie to dla niego zbyt miłe, a już przeżył kilka nieciekawych sytuacji i rozmów. Ale złamane serce się leczy, a żeby uratować Crowleya będzie mógł użyć innej metody.

Z drżącym sercem podszedł do łóżka.

— Hej, alfo — powiedział miękko, nachylając się nad nim i całując w czoło. Demon nie zareagował, oddychając ciężko i pocąc się przez sen. — Spróbuję czegoś.

Odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na łóżku. Zamknął oczy, zbierając się na odwagę. Po chwili otworzył je i pochylił się znowu nad demonem. pogłaskał go po policzku, uśmiechając się słabo.

— Ja, Dean Winchester, kocham cię całym moim sercem i pragnę, byś przypomniał sobie, co sam do mnie czujesz — powiedział, a potem pocałował nieprzytomnego demona. Próbował przekazać w tym pocałunku całą swoją tęsknotę za prawdziwym Crowleyem, za jego ciepłem, za czułością, za tym, co dla niego znaczył i jak go traktował.

Kiedy oderwał się od ust demona, ten otworzył oczy. Serce Deana niemal stanęło na moment.

— Omega? — powiedział słabo Crowley, a nadzieja Deana stopniała odrobinę. — Potrzebujesz, bym pomógł ci sobie ulżyć?

Bańka nadziei pękła, tak samo jak jego serce.

— Nie, alfo, po prostu chciałem cię pocałować — odpowiedział, siląc się na uśmiech i pocałował go jeszcze w czoło. — Wracaj do snu, potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

— Dbaj o siebie, omego — poprosił jeszcze słabo alfa, po czym ponownie odpłynął i nie było już z nim kontaktu.

— Dobrze — obiecał Dean. Ignorując obezwładniające uczucie zawodu i łzy w oczach, wyszedł na werandę. — Juliet! — zawołał w przestrzeń. Po chwili usłyszał szczeknięcie i poczuł wielki pysk ogara uderzający w jego biodro. — Pilnuj pana, ja idę po składniki na zaklęcie — polecił jej.

Po lekkim pacnięciu w rękę, a potem ugiętym obok Crowleya materacu, wnioskował, że posłuchała. Dlatego udał się na poszukiwanie krwi dziewicy.

Przy okazji zebrał też składniki do eliksiru, na wypadek, gdyby jednak zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Autor sugerował w końcu, że z każdym dniem działania klątwy, to traciło na swojej skuteczności.

Szybko przygotował wszystko, rozcierał jak trzeba, wymieszał, dodał krew i zgodnie z instrukcją zamoczył swoje ręce i złapał demona za szyję. Wymówił dokładnie i uważnie inkantację.

Nie podziałało. Jasne, że nie podziałało. Przecież byłoby zbyt prosto.

Dean wytarł ręce, a potem powycierał Crowleya i usiadł przed laptopem. Na szczęście znał hasła swojego demona i mógł w jego katalogu poszukać ostatniego składnika, czyli uschniętego palca świętego. Brakowało mu jeszcze wody ze Styksu, ale tę mógł nabrać po drodze.

Znów spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie powinna znajdować się Juliet.

— Zostań z nim — polecił ponownie. — Idę do Piekła po ostatni składnik, a potem będę warzył na zewnątrz, nad ogniskiem. Przyjdziesz po mnie, jeśli mu się pogorszy. Rozumiesz?

Odpowiedziało mu szczeknięcie, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że ta zrozumiała. Piekielne ogary były całkiem rozumnymi zwierzętami, musiały rozumieć precyzyjne rozkazy swoich panów, a ten na dodatek został wychowany przez Crowleya.

Oczywiście, że rozumiała.

Chociaż w Piekle dwa razy się zgubił, nie było aż tak źle. Musiał zabić jedynie dziewięć, może dziesięć demonów, a w legowisku ogarów na szczęście leżały tylko te, które bały się Juliet. Udało mu się też zdobyć oba składniki.

Uwarzenie eliksiru było już jednak zupełnie inną bajką. Niby wiedział wcześniej, że to coś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanego i trudniejszego niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej robił. Ale i tak nie spodziewał się, jak cholernie wymagającym będzie pilnowanie czasu dodawania składników co do sekundy ani jak wiele sił życiowych wyssie z niego przedostatnia faza.

Na całe szczęście ocknął się tuż przed tym, kiedy musiał dodać uschnięty palec świętego. Wrzucił go do mikstury, która od razu go rozpuściła… I teraz musiał przez godzinę mieszać ją prawą ręką w lewo.

Cóż, przynajmniej nie kazali mu przy tym śpiewać czy tańczyć, mogło być gorzej.

W końcu eliksir był skończony. Nabrał go do kubka i jak na zawołanie, pojawiła się przy nim Juliet, dzięki czemu miał się o co oprzeć, wracając do domu.

Kiedy doszli już powolutku do łóżka, odłożył wciąż parujący kubek na stolik nocy i sam wdrapał się na materac, siadając obok Crowleya. Odetchnął głęboko i uniósł demona odrobinę. Ten otworzył oczy, ale widać było, że sprawia mu to trudność.

— Przełknij dla mnie, alfo, dla swojej omegi — poprosił, podstawiając mu kubek pod usta i przechylając go. Crowley spełnił jego prośbę.

Ciałem demona wstrząsnęło wyładowanie, a z jego oczu i ust rozbłysło światło.

Crowley umarł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 10 już 20 listopada 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszamy za (bardzo duże) opóźnienie! 
> 
> **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> \- głosy w głowie;  
> \- wspomnienie opętania;  
> \- obwinianie się;  
> 

Gdy ciało demona przeszyło wyładowanie, Dean wypuścił go z rąk i zamarł. Kubek po eliksirze rozbił się o podłogę. Juliet zawyła i wybiegła z sypialni. Jej wycie rozlegało się potem z daleka.

— Nie. — Dean pokręcił głową. — Nie.

To nie mogło się tak skończyć. Miał go odzyskać, nie stracić na zawsze!

— Nie!

Złamał się w pół, upadając na martwą pierś Crowleya, a z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Złapał się koszuli jego piżamy.

— Jak śmiesz umierać, kiedy ja cię kocham! — warknął, uderzając go w tors, ale prawie bezsilnie. Zaraz znowu na niego upadł, wtulając się w niego z desperacją. — Proszę cię, obudź się, nie musisz mieć uczuć, po prostu się obudź. Możesz mnie nawet nie pamiętać, tylko się obudź… Proszę…

Pocałował go delikatnie w usta, a potem ukrył się w jego chłodnej szyi i płakał.

Teraz zrozumiał, jak mocno kochał Crowleya i nie obchodziło go, co sądziło o tym durne zaklęcie. Najchętniej umarłby razem z demonem, bo jego serce na pewno już nie żyło.

Jak mógł wcześniej myśleć, że go nie kochał? Jak mógł całować go, myśląc o tym, że chciał go _odzyskać_ , kiedy najważniejsze miał tuż przed sobą? Jak…

Było już za późno.

Crowley nie żył.

_Przez niego_.

Słyszał jak przez mgłę rozpaczliwy głos Deana. Nie potrafił rozróżnić słów, ale rozumiał jego ton głosu i próbował otrząsnąć się, żeby go uspokoić. Co takiego się stało, że Dean płakał? Czy znowu Sam mu coś powiedział? Może miał nawrót choroby, może trzeba go zabrać do szpitala?

Czuł przyjemny, ciepły ciężar Deana na swoim torsie i jego łzy na swojej szyi. Chwilę temu łowca mówił coś rozpaczliwie, po czym chyba go pocałował, a potem płakał.

Czuł się strasznie ciężki, jakby ktoś przykuł go do podłogi ciężkimi łańcuchami. Ale Dean płakał i cały czas coś mówił, więc Crowley próbował za wszelką cenę otrząsnąć się i dźwignąć ociężałe kończyny.

— Nie umieraj, proszę… — szeptał w jego szyję Dean, prawie krztusząc się łzami i ciężkim, duszącym zapachem zrozpaczonej omegi. Omegi, która straciła swoje serce, swojego partnera. — Potrzebuję cię, wróć do mnie, alfo, Crowley, proszę… nie umieraj… zostań...

Wykonując heroiczny wysiłek, Crowley uniósł dłoń i ostrożnie dotknął włosów Deana.

— Cro… Crowley? — Dean uniósł głowę w górę, z szoku nawet przestając pociągać nosem. Dalej jednak płakał, a jego serce bolało.

Zmuszając swój organizm do współpracy wbrew jego woli, demon zdołał uchylić jedną powiekę i spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. Następnym wysiłkiem było wykrzywienie koniuszka ust w słabym uśmiechu. Nadal dotykał palcami włosów omegi.

— Crowley! — niemal wykrzyczał Dean, przenosząc się w górę. Pocałował go lekko. — Crowley! Nie, nie, odpoczywaj, alfo, spokojnie — powiedział, głaszcząc go po policzku. — Tak się cieszę, że żyjesz.

Crowley spróbował otworzyć usta i coś powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej jednak był to zbyt ogromny wysiłek dla jego wycieńczonego organizmu, ponieważ oczy uciekły mu w głąb czaszki i zemdlał.

— Och — zareagował Dean, ale powoli rozpacz przechodziła w ulgę i szczęście. Pogłaskał Crowleya po włosach. Przynajmniej wiedział, że ten żył. Czy wciąż działała klątwa, czy udało mu się ją zdjąć, to w tej chwili było nieważne. Najważniejsze, że żył.

Na szczęście chwilę później demon odzyskał świadomość. Tym razem poczekał dłuższą chwilę nim odważył się poruszyć którąkolwiek częścią ciała. Leżał i zbierał siły do tego, by ponownie otworzyć oczy.

Wziął nieco głębszy oddech i, czując zapach rozpaczy w powietrzu, poderwał się na łóżku.

To znaczy, no, drgnął. Jak paralityk. Stopą.

— Crowley? Alfa? — zapytał niepewnie, nie wiedząc jeszcze, jak powinien się do niego zwrócić, normalnie czy wciąż jak pod wpływem klątwy. Cały czas pociągał nosem i oddychał o wiele ciężej. — Wszystko… wszystko w porządku? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

— Co się dzieje? Czemu tak pachniesz? — zapytał Crowley, zupełnie nieświadomy, że to, co wydobyło się z jego ust bardziej przypominało „Nghhh”.

— Nie męcz się, nie musisz nic mówić — powiedział Dean, unosząc się na łokciu i pocierając nosem o jego policzek. — Odpoczywaj, jestem przy tobie. Twoja omega jest przy tobie.

Crowley miał tak wiele pytań. Co się z nim działo? Pamiętał, że udał się do Piekła i że czekał go tam naprawdę niezły rozpierdol, po którym wrócił na Ziemię… Co się działo potem? Docierały do niego przebłyski rozmów i sytuacji, które się wydarzyły, a dodatkowo słowa Deana uruchamiały jakąś dziwną część jego instynktu, która chyba się nieźle rządziła podczas jego nieobecności. Będzie musiał zgłębić te wspomnienia, kiedy chociaż odrobinę dojdzie do siebie. Najlepiej jeszcze dziś.

— Chodźmy spać, alfo. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku — powtórzył Dean po raz kolejny w ciągu tych dwóch (tylko dwóch!) dni. — Ja też jestem bardzo zmęczony. Będzie mi się dużo lepiej spało z tobą u boku, dobrze? Zrobisz to dla mnie, alfo?

Czemu Dean cały czas zwracał się do niego _alfo_? — zastanowił się Crowley. Zdarzało mu się wcześniej odezwać do niego w taki sposób, ale miał wrażenie, że teraz to słowo brzmiało inaczej w jego ustach. Nie było w tym flirtu ani pewności siebie, które utożsamiał z Deanem. Była za to posłuszna, usłużna omega, którą przecież mężczyzna absolutnie nie był.

Kumulując siły całego ciała, które normalnie przeznaczyłby na otwarcie oczu i ruch którąś kończyną, Crowley minimalnie pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że ruch ten będzie w ogóle dla omegi dostrzegalny. Nie było takiej opcji, żeby teraz poszedł spać. Czuł się tak, jakby spał przez ostatnie dwie doby, a jednocześnie jakby coś złego się wydarzyło. Nie będzie lepszego momentu, żeby to zgłębić.

Potrzeba mu było jedynie odrobinę siły. Jeszcze chwilkę i wstanie. Jeszcze chwilkę i przytuli Deana. Jeszcze chwilkę i prawdopodobnie wyzna mu miłość.

Może rzeczywiście lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby stracić przytomność.

— Dobrze, jeszcze trochę… — powiedział Dean, kiwając głową. — Ale potem pójdziemy spać? Wiem, że jesteś demonem, alfo, ale czy zrobisz to dla swojej omegi? — poprosił, znów się do niego tuląc i znacząc go swoim zapachem, który już przestał dusić rozpaczą. Teraz była to ulga, szczęście i bardzo wiele różnych uczuć. — Myślałem, że cię straciłem.

Crowley uznał, że natychmiast muszą porozmawiać. Co się z nim działo, że Dean się w taki sposób do niego odnosił?! Co się takiego musiało wydarzyć, że tak się zachowywał?! Ta sytuacja była wybitnie ważniejsza, niż jego osłabienie.

— Daj mi trochę przestrzeni — wychrypiał szeptem Crowley, mówiąc powoli i z trudem każde słowo.

— Przepraszam, alfo — zareagował od razu Dean, odsuwając się i siadając obok na łóżku. Położył swoje dłonie na kolanach i patrzył z wyczekiwaniem na Crowleya. Zachowywał się jak posłuszna omega, ale w tej chwili mógłby zrobić wszystko, byle tylko demonowi się polepszyło.

Kiedy Dean odsunął się od niego, Crowley z ogromnym trudem podciągnął się i oparł o wezgłowie. Dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy i ze zdumieniem przyjął widok gniazda wokół siebie.

— Źle to zabrzmiało — szepnął demon, nie patrząc na Deana. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od gniazda, które było idealne, wygodne i przytulne i było w nim wystarczająco miejsca dla nich obu. Było cudowne; dokładnie takie, jakie chciałby dzielić w przyszłości ze swoim omegą. Z Deanem.

Zrobiło mu się zimno, kiedy poczuł w powietrzu zapach tych wszystkich emocji, które Dean zostawił w tym pomieszczeniu przez ostatnie dwa dni.

— Mogę cię przytulić… alfo? — spytał omega cicho, patrząc na niego niepewnie. — Potrzebuję wiedzieć, że żyjesz.

Crowleyowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Sposób, w jaki Dean się do niego odnosił nie był normalny. Co się, do kurwy nędzy, wydarzyło?

Spojrzał w końcu na omegę, na jego piękne zrozpaczone oczy, zmierzwione włosy i pomiętą koszulkę, a także na… na… na ślad ugryzienia na jego ramieniu. I tak jakby dostał cegłą w głowę, wszystko sobie przypomniał.

_Teraz byłby dobry moment, żeby zemdleć_ — pomyślał, ale oczywiście jego prośby były czcze.

— Proszę… chociaż na chwilkę — poprosił jeszcze raz Dean, brzmiąc naprawdę słabo. Ostatnie dni były dla niego okropne, a warzenie eliksiru wyczerpało go doszczętnie. Najchętniej wtuliłby się w swojego alfę, nieważne w jaką wersję i przespał kilka godzin, a potem zjadł duże śniadanie. Ale zadowoli go teraz krótkie przytulenie. Tylko kilka sekund. Jakikolwiek kontakt. — Proszę, alfo…

Demon nie do końca rozumiał, co Dean do niego mówił. Wszystko słyszał jak przez grubą warstwę waty, przytłumione przez szalejące w nim emocje i wspomnienia. Maść, którą przyniósł dla Deana z Piekła; jego niechęć do jedzenia, picia i snu; to wieczne _omego_ , tak do niego niepodobne; propozycja seksu; jego zapach; to ugryzienie…

Kręciło mu się w głowie. To był on, ale to nie był on. Dean wtedy oczywiście wiedział, że to nie był on, ale teraz cały czas odnosił się do niego tak, jak wtedy. Nie wiedział, że Crowley był z powrotem _sobą_.

Nie myśląc wiele, szybko wyciągnął do Deana ramiona, praktycznie rzucając się na niego, kiedy stracił równowagę. Objął go mocno rękami i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

_Tak strasznie cię kocham_ — pomyślał i na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy ta myśl nie była przerażająca. Była cudowna, orzeźwiająca, pozytywna; była oznaką, że był znowu sobą i miał uczucia, i wszystkie te uczucia na ten moment sprowadzały się do łowcy w jego ramionach.

Angażując po raz kolejny całą swoją energię, postarał się wszystko to, co czuł oddać swoim zapachem, pewny, że Dean po tych dwóch dniach na pewno zwróci na to uwagę. Nie miał w tej chwili siły, żeby przez filtr okazywać swoje uczucia, więc miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

Mężczyzna aż sapnął, gdy poczuł zapach alfy. Uczucia! Emocje! To był jego alfa, jego przyjaciel, jego _Crowley_! Zaczął płakać, ale tym razem z ogromnego szczęścia.

— Przepraszam, tak strasznie przepraszam — szepnął Crowley, wtulając się jeszcze mocniej w omegę.

— Nic nie szkodzi, mój alfo — powiedział Dean, ale zwrot tym razem brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Przepełniała go ulga i uczucie, które nazwał tak niedawno. Do tego dodał _mój_ , bo to był jego Crowley. Nie ten klątwy. — I wiem, że teraz już jesteś Crowleyem. Wiem… tak strasznie za tobą tęskniłem. Tak bardzo.

— Już tu jestem — zapewnił go demon, czując jak przepełniła go ulga. Wcisnął nos w szyję Deana, po przeciwnej stronie od tej, na której omega miał ugryzienie (nie dzisiaj, nie teraz, nie w tej chwili; niedługo o tym porozmawiają i za to przeprosi; i będzie błagał Deana o przebaczenie) i wciągnął w nozdrza jego zapach. Jego mięśnie natychmiast się rozluźniły i poczuł od razu, jak z sekundy na sekundę słabnie.

Po takiej klątwie nie powinien był być w stanie nawet dobrze otworzyć oczu, a co dopiero prowadzić rozmowy i wykonywać bardziej złożone ruchy. 

— Jeśli zemdleję, to nie odbieraj tego osobiście — poprosił szeptem i w tym momencie, oczywiście, zemdlał.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho, a potem ułożył Crowleya na środku łóżka. Poszedł zawołać Juliet.

— Śpisz na kanapie, moja droga — poinformował ją. — Ale panu nic nie jest, zobacz sama.

Zamknął drzwi, upewnił się, że pies go posłuchał i położył obok alfy. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie o Samie.

_Podziałało_ — napisał mu.

A potem wtulił się w swojego alfę i zasnął snem spokojnym, jakiego nie doświadczył ostatnio.

Rano obudził się i jak na skrzydłach popędził robić śniadanie, wypuszczając po drodze Juliet na dwór. Zdążył akurat odebrać meble do Gniazda (nie ma szans, by inaczej nazywał ten pokój po tych wszystkich rewelacjach). A potem poszedł z tacą do sypialni.

Na jego talerzu leżały zwykłe tosty z jajkami sadzonymi i bekonem. Na talerzu Crowleya… takie same tosty. Ale przy tym dwa sadzone w kształcie serduszek. Zabarwił nawet białka na czerwono.

Może nie było to zbyt subtelne. Ale w końcu Dean Winchester nie słynął z subtelności.

— Hej, Crowley — powiedział. Wyjątkowo dobrze było używać imienia demona. — Śpisz?

Kiedy Crowley się obudził, czuł się już odrobinę lepiej. Brakowało znajomego ciężaru i zapachu Deana obok niego na łóżku, ale kiedy dotarł do niego aromat śniadania, uśmiechnął się szeroko, cały czas zagrzebany pod kołdrą i z zamkniętymi oczami.

— Hej, Dean — odpowiedział spod kołdry. — Tak, śpię. Rozmawiam z tobą przez sen.

— Przyniosłem śniadanie, na pewno nie chcesz się obudzić? — spytał, siadając na łóżku.

— No nie wiem, nie wiem — ziewnął demon, ale zdjął kołdrę z głowy i otworzył oczy, patrząc na Deana z uśmiechem. — A co masz dla mnie dobrego? — Przetarł oczy i zamrugał leniwie.

— Tosty, jajka i bekon — odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Crowley wyglądał w tej chwili niemal słodko i miał ochotę po prostu go pocałować i spędzić z nim cały dzień w łóżku, leżąc i nic nie robiąc.

— Brzmi genialnie — odparł demon, przeciągając się jak rozgwiazda na łóżku. Przypomniał sobie swój brak głodu podczas ostatnich dni i momentalnie poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Będą musieli o tym porozmawiać, ale jeszcze nie w tej chwili. W tej chwili zje śniadanie, popatrzy na Deana i upewni się, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Usiadł, opierając się o wezgłowie. Mimo że dopiero się obudził, był już wykończony. Te kilka ruchów, które wykonał bezwiednie, całkowicie wyczerpały jego zasoby energii.

Kiedy ten podniósł się do siadu, Dean przesunął nieco bardziej w jego stronę czerwone jajka, odwracając wzrok. Może odrobinę przesadził… miał nadzieję, że Crowley nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

— I jak ja mam to teraz zjeść? — zasmucił się Crowley, widząc zabarwione białka.

— Mam cię nakarmić? — spytał od razu Dean, znów na niego patrząc. Odebrał to tak, że Crowley nie ma siły, by zjeść samemu.

— Ogólnie to miałem na myśli, że szkoda mi je będzie zjeść, bo są takie piękne — zachichotał Crowley, czując atakujące go coraz mocniej zmęczenie. — Myślę, że dam radę sam zjeść — powiedział słabo.

— Na pewno? — upewnił się Dean, uśmiechając lekko. Szczerze, a to była ogromna odmiana w stosunku do poprzednich dni. — I dziękuję.

Oparł się o Crowleya bardzo delikatnie, w zasadzie tylko głową, samemu jedząc swój tost.

Po chwili przemyślenia Crowley doszedł do wniosku, że tak skomplikowane czynności, jak podnoszenie ręki z widelcem lub tostem do buzi mogą być dla niego zbyt wymagające, ale nie chciał się teraz z tego wycofywać. Dostatecznie dużo Dean już dla niego robił i dostatecznie zniósł przez te ostatnie dwa dni. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby go karmił. Jakoś sobie poradzi.

Mając tę myśl w głowie, drżącą ręką sięgnął po chleb. Kto to widział, żeby nie miał siły zjeść śniadania?

Dean zerknął na niego kątem oka i widząc, że ten wyraźnie nie miał siły, by jeść samemu, przygryzł wargę.

— Czy jestem kłopotem, gdy się mną zajmujesz albo mnie karmisz, kiedy jestem chory?

— Nie jesteś — burknął demon, czując, do czego to zmierza.

— Więc dlaczego w odwrotnej sytuacji ja nie mogę nakarmić ciebie? Przecież nie kłamałeś.

Demon zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie kłamałem? — zapytał, nie rozumiejąc, co omega miał na myśli.

— Że nie jestem kłopotem — odpowiedział, biorąc widelec Crowleya. Musiał poradzić sobie bez noża, bo prawą ręką przed sekundą objął demona w pasie i nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać. — Ty też nie jesteś.

Po chwili przed ustami Crowleya czekał kawałek jajka.

Jakkolwiek było to bardzo przyjemne, że Dean go karmił i się o niego troszczył, Crowley musiał przyznać, że czuł się nieco głupio. Nie dlatego, że karmił go drugi mężczyzna, nawet nie dlatego, że nie byli i raczej nie będą parą. Podkrążone oczy Deana i wyraźne w całej jego postawie zmęczenie wzbudzały w demonie potężne wyrzuty sumienia, nawet jeśli nie wywołał tego stanu u łowcy świadomie.

— Głupio mi, że się o mnie troszczysz, kiedy cię właśnie przeciągnąłem przez piekło — powiedział słabo. Nie ominęła go ironia porównania, którego użył.

— Nie bądź nierozsądny, byłeś tylko chory — odpowiedział Dean, przytulając go odrobinę mocniej prawą ręką. — A nawet wtedy byłeś całkiem dobrym alfą. Tylko… tylko… no wiesz — zakończył pokrętnie, dalej go karmiąc.

— No wiem — prychnął Crowley z pełnymi ustami. Przełknął i kontynuował: — Tylko proponowałem ci seks, powiedziałem ci, że twoją rolą jest spłodzić mi potomstwo, nie pamiętałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, ugryzłem cię i nazwałem Juliet kundlem.

Z każdym słowem jego głos robił się coraz słabszy, a ostatnie słowa wypowiedział szeptem.

— Juliet będziesz musiał przeprosić — stwierdził Dean, uśmiechając się. — Biedaczka była załamana. Ale ja nie mam ci nic za złe, byłeś chory. Poza tym… Seks bardzo chętnie, ale kiedy obaj jesteśmy świadomi. I jedynym czego żałuje, jeśli chodzi o moją szyję, to to, że to nie _ty_ mnie ugryzłeś.

Crowley aż się poderwał na słowa Deana.

— C-co? — zapytał cicho, patrząc w końcu na delikatny ślad swoich własnych zębów na szyi Deana. — Nie powinieneś w ogóle był na to pozwolić, Dean…

— Ja… — Dean nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia w sercu i delikatnego zapachu odrzucenia. Zamrugał, by nie zacząć płakać. Przez te ostatnie dni był wyjątkowo roztrzęsiony. — Przepraszam. Nie… Wiedziałem, że tego nie chcesz, ale nie wiedziałem, jak cię przekonać, żebyś tego nie zrobił… — Pokręcił głową, a spod jego zaciśniętych oczu wydostało się kilka łez.

— Dean… — Crowley szybko odłożył na bok tacę z jedzeniem i mocno przytulił omegę, nie mogąc znieść zapachu odrzucenia, jaki od niego czuł. — To nie chodzi o to, że nie chciałem. — Absolutnie o to nie chodziło; wszystko, tylko nie o to. — Musisz wiedzieć, że… — zaczął, ale znowu ugryzł się w język. — Chodzi o to, że… ja... — Przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, jak znaleźć słowa.

— Tak? — spojrzał na niego przepełnionymi nadzieją oczami. Jego serce drżało.

Szybko przeanalizował opcje, jakie miał teraz przed sobą.

Mógłby wyznać Deanowi miłość, co byłoby bardzo głupim pomysłem, bo mimo tego, że Dean się o niego troszczył i zrobił mu śniadanie w kształcie serca, wcale nie było powiedziane, że odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Mógłby też mu powiedzieć, że wcale nie chciał go ugryźć, ale to rozwiązanie nie dość, że było kłamstwem, to miało jeszcze dodatkowy minus w postaci skrzywdzenia omegi.

Mógłby też zemdleć. Sprawdził, czy aby na pewno nie potrzebował zemdleć. Niestety nie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak musieliby tę rozmowę przeprowadzić.

— Jeśli… — zaczął niepewnym tonem. — Jeśli po twojej rui nadal będziesz tak myślał, to… — zawahał się. Wszystko albo nic. — To porozmawiajmy wtedy o tym jeszcze raz. — Chciał powiedzieć, że to wtedy go ugryzie i zrobi dla niego wszystko, ale na szczęście się powstrzymał. — Bo… bo… — zaczął, przyciskając do siebie Deana jeszcze mocniej i wdychając jego zapach. — Po prostu porozmawiajmy wtedy, dobrze? — dodał słabo, bojąc się, że Dean odbierze to jako odrzucenie.

Ale nie mógł teraz po prostu wyznać mu swoich uczuć. Dean mógłby teraz czuć, że je odwzajemniał, ale po rui, kiedy jego hormony będą całkiem stabilne i kiedy ta cała sytuacja się uspokoi, może sobie uświadomić, że wcale tak nie było. A w takiej sytuacji ich relacja już nigdy nie będzie taka sama.

— Yhm, dobrze — odpowiedział Dean i pocałował go w policzek, a potem potarł nosem. — Chcesz jeszcze zjeść? — spytał, wskazując podbródkiem tacę. — Czy się położyć?

— To moje jedyne opcje? — zaśmiał się słabo demon. — Bo chciałbym wstać z łóżka, pójść do Piekła i zamordować tych, którzy narazili cię na koszmar ostatnich dni.

— Nawet jeśli uważasz, że byłbyś w stanie to teraz zrobić, to bardzo mi przykro, ale chwilowo nie możesz opuścić mojego pola widzenia — powiedział Dean, przymykając oczy i ukrywając twarz w jego szyi. — Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli. Umarłeś wczoraj — wykrztusił, a w jego oczach znowu zalśniły łzy. — Myślałem, że cię zabiłem. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego.

Crowley nic nie powiedział. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak musiał czuć się Dean. Gdyby role były odwrócone…

Gdyby role były odwrócone, Dean nie próbowałby go zgwałcić i by mu nie uwłaczał.

— To było okropne. Nawet moje głosy były w szoku i wyjątkowo milczały — prychnął cicho.

_Tylko dlatego, że sam doskonale sobie poradziłeś_ — odezwał się od razu pierwszy głos. — _Nie jesteśmy leniwi_.

_Yhm, nie potrzebowałeś nas, żeby poczuć się okropnie_ — uściślił trzeci.

_Uczeń przerósł mistrza_ — dodał drugi, a przy tym brzmiał, jakby pociągał nosem. Co było bardzo dziwne, zważywszy na to, że był cholernym głosem, a nie osobą.

_Jeszcze byś się nam zabił, jakbyśmy pomogli. I kogo byśmy wtedy dręczyli?_

_I po co ja się odzywalem…_ — westchnął w myślach Dean.

— Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybyś wtedy umarł — dodał słabo, ignorując resztę wypowiedzi głosów.

Crowley patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Poczekaj, jakie głosy?

— Y… W mojej głowie? — powiedział, przechylając rzeczoną głowę w bok. — Chyba ci już o nich mówiłem… Wtedy, kiedy, no wiesz, o Emmie i tak dalej. Albo potem. Chyba.

— Nie przypominam sobie — powiedział wolno demon, czekając aż Dean będzie kontynuował.

— Na pewno ci mówiłem… Chyba wtedy, gdy powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz uprawiać ze mną seksu. Albo kiedyś. Często mówię coś w rodzaju „jeden z głosów w mojej głowie”, na pewno o tym kiedyś powiedziałem.

— Możemy uznać, że klątwa spowodowała dziury w moim mózgu — pokiwał głową Crowley. — Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam, a nawet jeśli, to myślałem, że to była metafora! — dodał, lekko przerażony, jakim cudem mu coś takiego umknęło.

— Nie, naprawdę słyszę głosy — odpowiedział Dean, tylko trochę płonąc rumieńcem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie było normalne, ale, co miał zrobić. — Trzy głosy.

Demon zaniepokoił się nieco, ale to jeszcze nie była pora na panikę.

— Masz je w głowie od dziecka? — zapytał ostrożnie.

— Nie — pokręcił głową. — Pojawiły się, kiedy byłem w Piekle? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Są trzy… Nie są nawet aż takie złe. Tylko… mają specyficzne poczucie humoru — zakończył płasko.

_Ooo, nasz Dean nas lubi_ — odezwał się jeden z głosów.

_Tyle lat razem, a to dopiero pierwsza miła rzecz o nas_ — prychnął drugi.

_Oczywiście, że nas lubi_ — dodał trzeci. — _Kto by nas nie lubił_.

— Mów dalej — poprosił Crowley.

— Um… Lubią szydzić i dręczyć złymi myślami? — powiedział, znów wzruszając ramionami. — Nie zawsze ze mnie. Czasem nawet mi pomogą. Ale jak się nudzą, bo nic się nie dzieje, to dręczą mnie. Albo jak robię coś głupiego, no albo tak o, po prostu.

_Powiedz swojemu demonkowi, że mu machamy_.

— P-pierwszy mówi, że ci machają. — Przełknął ślinę. — Jak mam ich dosyć to idę na zakupy, do baru albo gdziekolwiek, wtedy są w miarę cicho i zamiast męczyć mnie, to komentują innych. Albo siadam przed telewizorem. Drugi uwielbia futbol, trzeci pływanie synchroniczne, a pierwszy Doktora Phila. Wszystkie lubią Divorce Court i Doktora Sexy. Lubią też buczeć do brazylijskich telenoweli. I komentować, jak sobie radzą moi partnerzy seksualni. I co kupuję.

— Widzę, że znasz ich już dosyć dobrze — Uśmiechnął się Crowley. Już doskonale wiedział, o jakich głosach mówił Dean. Zastanawiał się jakiś czas temu, co się z nimi stało. Nic dziwnego, że wybrały sobie Deana.

— No… trochę czasu minęło. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Człowiek się przyzwyczaja. Kiedyś chciałem iść z nimi do psychiatry, to zaczęły się drzeć — mruknął.

_Bo chciałeś się nas pozbyć!_

_Tak po prostu!_

_Jakby wspólne lata NIC dla ciebie nie znaczyły!_

— Teraz krzyczą coś o wspólnych latach i że jestem nieludzki, a one tak mnie lubią — prychnął cicho. — Więc odpuściłem. Nie były aż takie złe na co dzień, a w czasie tej migreny chciałem umrzeć z bólu.

_Zasłużyłeś!_ — stwierdził z mocą trzeci głos, a Dean mógł sobie bez problemu wyobrazić tupnięcie nogą.

— Niech zgadnę, dwa męskie głosy i jeden kobiecy? — zapytał Crowley niewinnie. — Kojarzą się z Freudem i jego teoriami na temat popędów człowieka? Przekrzykują się wzajemnie i nie pozwalają ci myśleć?

— Mówisz o id, ego i superego? Bo jeśli tak, to tak. Powiedziałbym, że trzeci to id, drugi ego i pierwszy superego — odpowiedział, przygryzając wargę. Po wizycie w Piekle trochę poczytał, próbując samemu zrozumieć, skąd mu się wzięły. — Ale to bardzo naciągane, bo wszystkie są tak samo popaprane. I tak, jeden jest żeński. Skąd wiedziałeś? — Spojrzał na Crowleya zaciekawiony.

— To była forma tortury, wymyślona przez mojego poprzednika. Głosy, wędrujące od jednej potępionej duszy do drugiej, które nie pozwalały normalnie myśleć, przyspieszały proces zatracenia człowieczeństwa…

— Och — wyrwało się Deanowi, a jego usta stworzyły okrągłe „o”.

— To niesamowite, że wytrzymałeś tyle lat z tymi zjebami w głowie — powiedział szczerze Crowley, po czym zastanowił się na moment.

— Daj spokój, nie są gorsze od mojego ojca. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— To tylko dlatego, że być gorszym od twojego ojca to prawdziwe wyzwanie — prychnął Crowley nienawistnie, po czym odchrząknął. — Wiesz… — zaczął. — W twoim nowym projekcie Piekła byłoby dla tych głosów miejsce zatrudnienia — zaproponował. — One nie są w stanie już teraz same wrócić do Piekła, ale mógłbym pomóc im się tam przetransportować. Mogłyby wkurzać na bardziej masową skalę. — Popatrzył na Deana uważnie. — Chyba, że jesteś do nich jakoś wybitnie przywiązany, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie.

_Nie oddawaj nas!_ — krzyknął jeden z głosów.

_Będziecie mieć tysiące, miliony potępionych dusz, słyszałyście?_ — prychnął Dena. — _Nie potrzebujecie mnie._

_Będziemy tęsknić!_

… _Poważnie?_ — prychnął.

— ...Czy prowadzisz właśnie z nimi rozmowę w twojej głowie?

— …Możliwe? — odpowiedział niepewnie. — Próbuję je uspokoić, bo nie podoba im się, że chcesz je zabrać. — Wzruszył ramionami.

_Jak może to nawet sugerować!_

_Jest nam tutaj bardzo dobrze!_

_Kto ze mną będzie oglądał telewizję?_

_W Piekle nie ma telewizji._

_…ON MA RACJĘ! JA NIE CHCĘ!!!_

— Zabieraj je — powiedział, krzywiąc się z bólu przez ten harmider. — Boże, załatwię wam telewizor do Piekła, ale zamknijcie te mordy! — dodał do głosów, ale na głos.

— Da się zrobić — powiedział demon, widząc wyraz twarzy Deana, po czym spróbował skupić swoją energię.

Nie do końca mu się to udało, gdyż zapomniał, że miał tej energii bardzo niewiele. Było więc bardzo niewykluczone, że na moment stracił przytomność.

Kiedy się ocknął, Dean patrzył na niego zaniepokojony.

— No więc — zaczął, udając, że wcale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło i wcale nie zasłabł. — Najłatwiejszym i najpewniejszym sposobem, żeby się ich pozbyć by było, gdybym… emm… — zawahał się demon. Chciał właśnie zaproponować coś, przed czym Dean aktywnie wzbraniał się przez całe życie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean mu to wybaczy.

— Tak? — zachęcił spokojnie, równocześnie prowadząc dyskusje z głosami, _jaki_ pakiet kablówki im zapewni.

— …Gdybym cię opętał — dokończył słabo, nie patrząc na omegę. — Nie chciałem tego robić i najpierw spróbuję zrobić to w sposób polubowny, ale w razie gdyby, to czy wyrażasz zgodę?

— Przecież demony nie potrzebują zgody — powiedział cicho, dalej się uśmiechając.

— Ale ja potrzebuję twojej — odparł demon, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Tak naprawdę to była. Nie wyobrażał sobie naruszyć prywatności Deana w taki sposób nawet za jego zgodą, a co dopiero bez niej.

— Crowley… — Dean odwrócił jego głowę w swoją stronę i pocałował go delikatnie, czule. Aż westchnął. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało. — Przecież ci ufam. Oczywiście, że się zgadzam, nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko. Jest tylko mały problem… — Chwycił rękę Crowleya i przesunął nią swoją koszulę, odsłaniając tatuaż.

— Yhm — mruknął Crowley, ale nie skupiał się specjalnie na tym, gdzie znajdowała się jego dłoń. Całowanie się z Deanem było dużo bardziej przyjemne niż rozmowa o opętaniu, choć słowa omegi ścisnęły jego serce w specyficzny sposób. Ostrożnie pogłębił pocałunek, przez moment nie zastanawiając się czy mu wolno i czy zasłużył.

Dean zamruczał cicho w odpowiedzi, przymykając oczy i wkładając w pocałunek wszystkie swoje tłumione emocje.

_Czekajcie_ — odezwał się jeden z głosów, gdy Crowley całował Deana. — _O nie!_

_Co znowu masz za durny pomysł?_ — prychnął inny.

_…Oni się rozmnożą._

_…O kurwa, masz rację._

_Dzieciak będzie płakał._

_Dzieciak? Jestem pewien, że na jednym się nie skończy!_

_Ok, Dean, jesteśmy gotowi iść po dobroci._

_Ale chcemy tę kablówkę!_

_I zapewnioną opiekę medyczną!_

_Po chuj ci opieka medyczna, jesteś głosem._

_…Racja. To nie, to tylko HBO w pakiecie._

_Zamknijcie się_ — warknął na nie Dean, a potem na głos powiedział: — Powiedzieli, że pójdą po dobroci. Bo jesteśmy dla nich za słodcy.

— Wspaniale — uśmiechnął się demon, składając jeszcze jeden malutki pocałunek na ustach Deana. — Zamknij oczy i oprzyj swoje czoło o moje.

— Dobrze — powiedział i sam też jeszcze raz go cmoknął. A potem posłusznie zamknął oczy i oparł się o Crowleya.

_Żegnajcie, nie wracajcie_ — powiedział do głosów.

_Też cię kochamy_ — odpowiedział mu jeden z nich.

_Wpadnij czasem nas odwiedzić._

Objął dłońmi głowę Deana, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Sam dotyk był dostatecznie przyjemny, żeby go rozluźnić, ale skupił się, wiedząc, jakie spustoszenie te głosy potrafiły siać komuś w głowie. Dean ich nie potrzebował i należało go od nich uwolnić.

Skupił całą swoją energię, walcząc ze świadomością, która z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej groziła ucieczką. Poczuł niewielkie wyładowanie elektryczne i chwilę później w jego głowie zaczęła się debata.

_Wiesz, że Dean cię kocha?_ — powiedział jeden z głosów natychmiast po tym, jak Crowley je przejął.

_Drugi, ogarnij się, powoli!_ — upomniał go głos żeński.

_To był trzeci. Ja jestem pierwszy_ — powiedział inny. — _To znaczy Dean nas tak ponumerował. To drugi jest najstarszy._

_No ale on go kocha, powinien wiedzieć!_ — wydarł się drugi. — _I będą mogli już robić swoje małe potwory. Dean z pewnością szybko zapełniłby wszystkie sypialnie tego domczyska._

_Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że on nie jest przyzwyczajony do nas, jak Dean był, jeszcze nam zemdleje i co to będzie za zabawa!_

_Zamknijcie się i dajcie mi mówić!_ — krzyknął pierwszy, a potem wszystkie zaczęły na siebie wzajemnie wrzeszczeć.

Tymczasem Dean odetchnął z ulgą, po raz pierwszy od lat będąc samemu w swojej głowie. Nawet instynkt się ucieszył.

A Crowley, odrobinę przerażony tym, że z własnej woli przyjął na siebie taką torturę, a zarazem szczęśliwy, że zabrał ją Deanowi, zemdlał.

_Oczywiście, najłatwiej zemdleć_ — prychnął jeden z głosów.

_Tam kochanek czeka, a ten sobie mdleje_ — prychnął inny.

Dean otworzył oczy i doskoczył do Crowleya.

— Crowley…? Och.

Ułożył demona wygodniej na łóżku i przykrył, a potem otworzył łazienkę i pokój, w którym urządzali „sypialnię na ruję” czy też „Gniazdo”. Tak, żeby usłyszeć, jeśli Crowley by się obudził i go wołał.

Również zostawiając po drodze otwarte drzwi, odniósł tace do kuchni i zaczął przynosić pudełka z garażu do Gniazda. Niedługo potem pierwsze meble były już złożone, tak samo podpięty był telewizor i kinkiety mające zapewniać jedyne światło w czasie korzystania z pokoju. Założył też rolety.

Montował właśnie łóżko, kiedy poczuł obok siebie gorący oddech i usłyszał szczeknięcie.

— Cześć, Juliet — przywitał się i po chwili poczuł, jak wielkie cielsko ogara siada tuż obok niego, a jego głowa wsuwa mu się pod pachę. — Co tam, dziewczynko. — Pogłaskał psa po plecach na oślep. — Wiesz, że twojemu panu już nic nie jest? Jest zdrowy, tylko musi odpocząć.

— Widzę, że zaprzyjaźniasz się z moim psem — powiedział Crowley, opierając się o framugę pokoju. Wciąż czuł się słabo i cały czas głosy w jego głowie przekrzykiwały się, żeby na różne sposoby poinformować go, że Dean go kochał. Była to wyjątkowo wymyślna i okrutna tortura, której starał się nie słuchać. Musiał się ich pozbyć jak najszybciej, bo inaczej zwariuje albo pęknie mu serce.

— Dlaczego wstałeś?! — zareagował od razu Dean, podrywając się na nogi i szybko sadzając Crowleya na jednym z krzeseł.

Zdecydowali się bowiem zabudować wbudowane półki przesuwanymi drzwiami z lustrem, do tego wstawić wysoką komodę, której połowa miała być jednego, a druga drugiego. I niską komodę, na której miał stanąć (i już stanął) telewizor. Żeby żaden z nich nie umarł z nudów pomiędzy falami, jeśli akurat nie będzie odsypiał. (W duchu Dean liczył też na maratony filmowe w czasie, gdy w przyszłości będą razem związani… Ale to były czcze nadzieje).

Poza tym, po przeciwnej stronie niż łóżko stanął mały okrągły stolik z dwoma krzesłami. W końcu Dean musiał jadać nawet w czasie rui.

— Dlaczego mnie nie zawołałeś? — zapytał z wyrzutem w głosie. — I tak, Juliet nie jest taka zła.

— Mówiłem ci, że to dobry pies — powiedział Crowley, kiedy ogar podszedł do niego i położył mu głowę na kolanie. Pogłaskał ją czule między uszami. — Nic mi nie jest, Dean — powiedział do omegi. — Jestem tylko trochę osłabiony.

_I tylko trochę zakochany z wzajemnością_ — powiedział parszywie jeden z głosów. Crowley nie wiedział dokładnie, który.

— Na pewno? — spytał, głaszcząc go po włosach. — Głosy ci nie dokuczają?

_Widzisz?! KOCHA CIĘ. Jak można być takim debilem, żeby tego nie widzieć_ — prychnął drugi głos.

— Nie jest źle — odparł demon, nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

— Co mówią?

Crowley chciał powiedzieć Deanowi prawdę na temat tego, co mówią głosy, ale powstrzymał się. Nie chciał narażać Deana na niezręczną sytuację poinformowania demona, że głosy sobie żartowały. A na pewno omega musiałby to zrobić. Przecież nie przyznałby im racji.

— Plotkują, szczerze mówiąc. Nie słucham aż tak uważnie.

— Cokolwiek mówią, na pewno już to słyszałem — pocieszył go i pochylił się,by pocałować go w czoło. — Nie wierz im w bzdury, które wygadują o mnie — poprosił.

_Pooowiedz mu_ — jęknął trzeci głos.

_Pozytywnie się zaskoczysz!_ — obiecał pierwszy.

_I będziecie mogli się w końcu przerżnąć!_ — dodał drugi.

Demon potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się po pokoju.

— Widzę, że nie jestem ci wcale potrzebny do urządzania? — powiedział.

Dean natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem.

— Um… No bo… Pomyślałem, że dobrze będzie to szybko skończyć? Bo… Lekarz powiedział, że moja ruja może przyjść nawet do dwóch tygodni szybciej… — westchnął, drapiąc się po szyi. — No a normalnie byłaby za piętnaście dni. Więc, generalnie… no wiesz.

Demon uniósł brwi. Już było tak blisko do rui Deana? Będzie musiał wygrzebać te inhibitory, które kupił i mieć je w pogotowiu, w razie gdyby ruja Deana zaczęła się szybciej niż powinna.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był bardzo przytulny, ale Crowley nie potrafił powstrzymać myśli, że samemu będzie się czuł w nim bardzo samotny.

Może powinien wziąć coś na powstrzymanie chuci? Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki ich relacja nie będzie jasna i przejrzysta? Dean miał wątpliwą przyjemność spędzić ostatnie dni z najgorszą wersją alfy Crowleya; nie potrzebował go teraz jeszcze, kiedy będzie osłabiony i rozkojarzony po swojej rui.

Jego wzrok powędrował też na sufit. Po raz kolejny przemknęło mu przez myśl, że powinien w jakiś sposób zabezpieczyć się przed ucieczką z tego pokoju, zwłaszcza teraz po tej klątwie. Wiedział jednak, że Dean się nie zgodzi na pułapkę na suficie.

Kiedy Crowley myślał o swojej chuci, nadal nieco zawstydzony Dean wyciągnął materac z pudełka, a potem z fascynacją obserwował, jak po przecięciu folii, ten rośnie w oczach. Ściągnął resztę folii i przysiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko Crowleya.

— Crowley… — zaczął niepewnie. W zasadzie w pokoju brakowało już tylko pościeli, tony poduszek i ich rzeczy. — Bardzo będziesz się gniewał, jeśli nazwę ten pokój Gniazdem?

_Tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz chciał je ze mną dzielić_ — chciał powiedzieć Crowley. Na głos jednak powiedział po prostu:

— A mogę cię pocałować?

— Oczywiście, że możesz — odpowiedział Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Nie musisz mnie o to pytać, bo odpowiedź _zawsze_ będzie brzmieć „tak”.

— To samo mógłbym odpowiedzieć tobie na twoje pytanie — odparł demon gładko.

— Yhm… A teraz chodź i mnie pocałuj — zażądał, wyciągając do niego rękę. Gdy demon ją chwycił, pociągnął go na siebie. Na szczęście łóżko było ograniczone tylko od strony ściany (ale zagłówek też był miękki, Crowley nie chciał, by cokolwiek zagrażało Deanowi w czasie rui).

Przewrócił się razem z Deanem na materac, przygniatając go swoim ciałem. Sytuacja bardzo mu przypominała ich obmacywanko w sklepie z materacami. Najwyraźniej ten materac był wyjątkowo dobrze zaprojektowany. Może miał jakieś dobre fluidy. Albo był zaczarowany.

Potem już nic nie myślał, tylko skupiał się na ciele Deana pod sobą, nad jego dotykiem i ciepłymi ustami. Wsunął dłoń pod jego koszulkę, ale nie za głęboko — położył ją jedynie na jego brzuchu i gładził skórę palcami.

— Mówisz, że chcesz przetestować czy ten materac nada się pomiędzy twoimi falami rui? — zapytał, całując go po żuchwie w dół. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił, uwięziony za swoim dominującym instynktem.

Dean zamruczał, odwzajemniając ochoczo pocałunek i obejmując Crowleya mocno. Rozsunął przy tym nogi tak, by ten jeszcze trochę na niego wpadł, a potem odchylił głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.

— Um… już go przetestowaliśmy — przypomniał mu, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak za tym tęskniłem.

Jęknął cicho, gdy usta Crowleya w końcu dotknęły jego szyi, a sam entuzjastycznie zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie.

— Na pewno czujesz się na siłach? — spytał z błyskiem w oku.

— Aż się boję, co chcesz zrobić — zażartował demon, ale nie robił nic więcej. Cały czas całował go delikatnie, po szyi i szczęce, czasem w usta. Nie ruszał nawet specjalnie dłonią; trzymał ją tylko opartą na biodrze omegi. — Wierz mi albo nie, ale ja też za tym tęskniłem — wyznał cicho, szeptem, zaraz koło ucha Deana.

— Ja? — zdziwił się niewinnym tonem Dean. — Ja tylko chcę, żeby materac pachniał _dobrze_ , a nie nowością — powiedział, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami i samemu pocałował go mocno w usta, szybko wpraszając w nie swój język.

Przez chwilę po prostu się całowali, leniwie, powoli i namiętnie. Crowley wysunął rękę spod koszulki Deana i zmienił ułożenie ciała tak, by leżeć bardziej obok niego. Teraz głaskał go wolną ręką po torsie, ale przez koszulkę.

Gdy złączyli swoje usta, Dean odetchnął i przygryzł swoją dolną wargę. Odsunął się odrobinę od niego i przejechał palcami po jego policzku i szyi.

— Na pewno nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony? — upewnił się, głaszcząc kciukiem ślad, który zostawił na jego szyi.

— Na razie jest w porządku — odpowiedział demon. Jego całe ciało zadrżało od dotyku Deana w tak wrażliwym miejscu.

— To… — zawahał się. — Możemy się rozebrać? — zapytał, porzucając niepewność.

— Jak bardzo? — zapytał Crowley z szerokim uśmiechem, podziwiając zaczerwienione policzki Deana i jego rozszerzone źrenice.

— A… — Dean poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. — A jak bardzo możemy?

— A masz coś konkretnego na myśli? — zapytał demon, czując, jak jego spodnie robią się coraz ciaśniejsze. Prawda była taka, że już był dostatecznie twardy nim Dean w ogóle zadał to pytanie, ale teraz perspektywa ich zdjęcia wydawała się wyjątkowo kusząca. — Bo pamiętasz, co ustaliliśmy wcześniej, prawda? — powiedział, choć miał cichą nadzieję, że może jakimś cudem Dean nie będzie pamiętał.

— Co konkretnie ustaliliśmy? — zapytał, patrząc na niego swoim najlepszym niewinnym spojrzeniem, które od bardzo wielu lat ćwiczył.

— Że porozmawiamy — powiedział demon, po czym usiadł okrakiem na podbrzuszu Deana tak, że jego tyłek znajdował się centralnie na nabrzmiałym penisie omegi. Jakby nigdy nic chwycił brzeg koszulki Deana i, lekko podnosząc go do siadu, ściągnął mu ją, a następnie rzucił w kąt. — I że seks będziemy uprawiać dopiero po twojej rui. — Rozpiął pasek od spodni omegi. — Myślę, że musimy przemyśleć naszą definicję słowa _seks_ — powiedział cicho, po czym nachylił się, pilnując, by mocno otrzeć się o krocze Deana swoim tyłkiem, i zaczął całować jego klatkę piersiową.

— Hm… — Udał, że się zastanawia, a gdy Crowley otarł się tyłkiem o jego krocze, pisnął cicho. Nie można było mu mieć tego za złe. To w końcu nie tak, że alfy często na nim siedziały, tak? W zasadzie możliwe, że mu się to nie zdarzyło. — Pamiętam coś takiego, jak przez mgłę… Chociaż… Czy to nie dotyczyło tylko ciebie we mnie? — zapytał z szatańskim błyskiem w oku, którego już nie udało mu się powstrzymać.

— Myślę, że na ten moment możemy sobie odpuścić wszystkie aktywności uwzględniające penetrację — powiedział demon z nieskrywanym smutkiem.

— Ehh… Ale warto było spróbować — westchnął Dean, wsuwając ręce pod jego koszulkę.

— Ale są inne fajne rzeczy, które możemy robić — dodał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, po czym wpił się ustami w sutek Deana. Przez dłuższą chwilę całował, pieścił i podgryzał jego tors, ocierając się o Deana biodrami.

W tym czasie ręce Deana błądziły pod koszulką Crowleya, aż w końcu przesunęły się na przód. Z niemal nabożną czcią, którą co jakiś czas przerywał jęk, cichy pisk albo długie westchnienie rozkoszy, zaczął rozpinać guzik po guziku.

— A… ale ubraniom jednak podziękujemy? — spytał proszącym tonem, gdy zebrał na moment myśli.

— Myślę, że przynajmniej części — odparł demon i zszedł z Deana na moment po to, by rozpiąć rozporek jego spodni i zsunąć je z jego nóg. Jego rozpięta koszula odsłaniała tors, ale nie zdjął jej.

Popatrzył przez moment na długą sylwetkę, rozciągniętą przed nim na łóżku i uśmiechnął się nieco niepewnie.

— Tak może być? — zapytał i dał na spokojnie Deanowi czas do namysłu. — Nie chcę zrobić niczego, na co nie masz ochoty. Ani niczego, na co myślisz, że nie będziesz miał ochoty, kiedy minie twoja ruja — powiedział cicho, niemal nieśmiało. Z jednej strony nie mógł się doczekać aż ruja Deana minie i będzie mógł się z nim przespać, a z drugiej strony… no właśnie. Możliwe, że to wszystko się wtedy skończy.

— Ufam ci, uważam cię za seksowną bestię i naprawdę lubię seks — powiedział, oddychając ciężko. — I mówię o sobie sprzed odstawienia omegasense. Tu raczej chodzi o ciebie, żebyś to ty nie żałował — powiedział, ściągając z niego jego koszulkę.

— Doceniam to. — Uśmiechnął się demon. — I wzajemnie.

Przysunął się bliżej Deana, oparł dłoń na środku jego torsu i kazał mu się z powrotem położyć na plecach. Kiedy omega się rozluźnił, Crowley uklęknął nad nim tak, że jego kolana znajdowały się wokół ud Deana, po czym wrócił do całowania jego brzucha i klatki piersiowej. Dłońmi błądził po jego nagich udach i biodrach, na razie nie dotykając w żaden sposób wybrzuszenia w jego bokserkach.

Ręce Deana od razu przeniosły się na uda Crowleya, po których przejechał z czcią, a potem złapał za spodnie demona, równocześnie wyginając się pod jego dotykiem.

Szybkim ruchem Crowley chwycił obie dłonie Deana, objął jego nadgarstki palcami i założył mu ręce za głowę.

— Trzymaj na razie łapki przy sobie — szepnął mu do ucha, ale nie puścił Deana rąk ze swojego uchwytu. — Bo będę zmuszony przestać. — Pocałował go po szyi.

— Nie fair… — jęknął, ale nie było to wcale tak bardzo oburzony jęk, jakby chciał. Uwielbiał być tak traktowany i nie miał nic, absolutnie nic przeciwko, o czym najlepiej świadczyło to, w jak piękny łuk się wygiął, jak bardzo poczerwieniał (tak, dało się jeszcze bardziej) i jak zadrżał ze spotęgowanego podniecenia.

Wykorzystując ustawienie ciała Deana, Crowley obniżył biodra i otarł się o niego. Starał się zrobić to na tyle delikatnie, żeby nie zahaczyć go zamkiem błyskawicznym od spodni, które cały czas miał na sobie, a jednocześnie na tyle mocno, żeby wywołać u niego taką reakcję, jakiej chciał.

— Życie jest nie fair — powiedział, ocierając się o niego po raz kolejny. — Jak będziesz grzeczny, to mam drugą rękę, która się nudzi i szuka zajęcia — powiedział, przejeżdżając wspomnianą ręką w dół brzucha Deana. Wsunął opuszek jednego palca pod pasek bokserek Deana na ułamek sekundy, po czym nawiązał z omegą kontakt wzrokowy i oblizał usta.

To było jakby ktoś wyrwał Deanowi powietrze z płuc, ale w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Tego, jak głośno westchnął, nie dało się po prostu opisać.

— Alfa… — Zadrżał, przymykając oczy. — Jak bardzo… um… — Przełknął ślinę, zbierając przy tym myśli. — Jak bardzo restrykcyjny jest zakaz penetracji? — powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc na demona, zamiast tego płonąc czerwienią i przygryzając wargę. Niedługo pewnie poleci mu z niej krew, ale w tej chwili było to na końcu listy tego, co go obchodziło.

Crowley zabrał rękę z podbrzusza Deana i przejechał palcem po dolnej wardze Deana, marszcząc lekko brwi.

— Nie rób sobie krzywdy — poprosił cicho, gładząc przy okazji jego usta palcami. Zapatrzył się na niego i na moment zapomniał, że Dean zadał mu pytanie i to bardzo kluczowe. — Jeszcze jest bardzo restrykcyjny — powiedział słabo. Musieli to za chwilę skończyć w ten czy inny sposób, bo żaden z nich nie będzie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Dean wysunął spomiędzy warg język i chciał całkiem niewinnie zaprosić palec Crowleya do swoich ust, ale wtedy dotarła do niego odpowiedź. Schował język, wyginając usta w podkówkę.

— Dobrze, mój alfo… — westchnął, decydując się grzecznie poczekać na cokolwiek, co demon zdecyduje mu się zaoferować. Nie chciał zmuszać go do czegokolwiek.

Crowley jeszcze nie był jego alfą i prawdopodobnie nigdy nim nie będzie, ale było to bardzo miłe i bardzo podniecające słyszeć, jak Dean używał takiego sformułowania.

— Mój omega… — mruknął, całując Deana po szyi.

Puścił nadgarstki Deana i położył się obok niego, wtulając nos w jego szyję. Wpasował się obok niego w taki sposób, żeby leżeli teraz na łyżeczkę. Obejmował go mocno ramieniem, a jego dłoń błądziła po brzuchu Deana w dół. Tym razem wsunął za gumkę jego bokserek dwa palce, po czym zsunął rękę w dół, w kierunku uda omegi, niby przypadkiem zahaczając kciukiem o wybrzuszenie.

Na początku Dean jęknął zawiedziony, myśląc, że to koniec tego dobrego i Crowley odwracił go, by się obaj uspokoili. Zaraz jednak jęk zawodu zmienił się w jęk rozkoszy, gdy ręka demona przypadkiem zahaczyła o jego penisa.

— Czy… czy możesz… — zaczął prosić, ale nie dokończył, wtapiając się odrobinę w pierś Crowleya z rozkoszy. Byłby może zawstydzony tym, jak daleko się znajdował, ale było kilka ale. Po pierwsze, jak na siebie, to bardzo długo nie uprawiał seksu. Po drugie hormony wciąż do końca mu się nie unormowały (przynajmniej nie siadały mu już na psychice). A po trzecie jego ruja na dobrą sprawę mogła zacząć się już jutro.

— Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? — zapytał spokojnie Crowley, poprawiając się w swojej pozycji za Deanem. Nim zdążył sobie zdać z tego sprawę, jego penis znalazł się idealnie między pośladkami omegi. Nawet przez dwie warstwy materiału czuł, że Dean był mokry i podniecony.

A Dean doszedł. Tak po prostu. Wziął i doszedł, drżąc w ramionach alfy.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, pod którymi ukryło się kilka łez. W żadnym wypadku nie rozczarowania czy żalu czy czegokolwiek w tym rodzaju. Desperacji, rozkoszy i lekkiego, bo lekkiego, ale jednak zażenowania.

— Um… — wykrztusił niezręcznie, wciąż nie odzyskując władzy nad swoim językiem.

Demon bez słowa przyciągnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie i złożył pocałunek na jego karku. Przez długą chwilę po prostu głaskał go po brzuchu i całował po karku, mając nadzieję, że Dean się chociaż trochę rozluźni.

— I co, myślę, że będziesz zadowolony z materaca? — zapytał bez złośliwości, nie przerywając swoich pieszczot.

Musiał przyznać, że dość mocno schlebiało mu to, w jaki sposób Dean przed chwilą zareagował. Oczywiście była to reakcja przede wszystkim na jego dotyk, ale też większa podatność na bodźce spowodowana nadchodzącą wielkimi krokami rują. Nie chciał dzisiaj doprowadzić do takiego finiszu ze strony któregokolwiek z nich, ale miał nadzieję, że Dean nie będzie jednak czuł się wykorzystany w żaden sposób.

— Yhm… — westchnął, w końcu rozluźniając się pod dotykiem alfy i niemal roztapiając w jego ramionach. — Będę. Chyba nawet szybciej niż sądziłem — powiedział, a potem sobie coś uświadomił. — Chcesz, żebym ci pomógł? — spytał, ocierając się lekko tyłkiem o krocze Crowleya. Na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu jego mocny uścisk.

— Może za chwilę — odpowiedział demon, wtulając się w niego. — Na razie tak jest mi dobrze.

— Czyli… nie jesteś zły? — spytał niepewnie Dean.

— Czemu miałbym być zły? — zapytał nieco sennie Crowley, wdychając jego zapach. Czuł się trochę tak, jakby to on przed chwilą doszedł i był zmęczony i usatysfakcjonowany po orgazmie.

— Bo umowa, rozmowa, ruja i tak dalej? — Wzruszył mniej ściśniętym ramieniem.

Demon zawahał się. Czy Dean czuł, że ich umowa została naruszona? Crowley starał się nie nadużyć jego zaufania i nie robić niczego, na co omega nie wyraził zgody, ale może rzeczywiście czuł się wykorzystany.

Przełknął ślinę nerwowo.

— To chyba ja powinienem się o to upewniać — powiedział słabo, bojąc się odpowiedzi. — To ja trochę wykorzystałem ciebie. — Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Dean nie wypomni mu tego _trochę_.

— Co?! — oburzył się Dean. I chociaż Crowley mocno go trzymał, to ten nie używał swojej _nadludzkiej_ siły. A Dean był może byłym, ale jednak łowcą, dlatego sprawnie odwrócił ich tak, że teraz demon leżał rozłożony na materacu, a on wygodnie siedział na jego kroczu.

Pochylił się i mocno go pocałował, próbując przekazać w ten sposób, jak bardzo idiotyczny był to pomysł.

— Nie masz nawet prawa tak myśleć — warknął, a potem wpił się w jego usta ponownie. Zsunął się przy tym niżej, bo jednak był sporo wyższy, przesuwając przy tym swoimi mokrymi bokserkami po podbrzuszu Crowleya i zdecydowanie zsuwając bieliznę demona, zahaczając o jego penisa. Nawet o tym nie myślał, skupiając się nad twarzą, którą miał pod rękami i ustami, które zachłannie całował, dlatego nie zareagował. Zresztą, gdy tylko jego ciało znalazło wygodną pozycję, przestało się poruszać.

Zszokowany demon nie miał nawet kiedy zareagować na szybkie ruchy Deana. Nagle znalazł się pod nim i pod jego wzrokiem pełnym szczerego oburzenia.

— Wolę się upewnić — powiedział słabym głosem. — Mówiłem, że nie chciałbym zrobić niczego wbrew tobie…

— Nie zrobiłeś — obiecał i pocałował go raz jeszcze, tylko odrobinę delikatniej. — To nie twoja wina, że reaguję na ciebie aż za dobrze — zachichotał, skubiąc go zębami w brodę.

— Och biedny ja, cóż ja mogę począć — zalamentował żartobliwie Crowley, kładąc swobodnie ręce na biodrach Deana. Popatrzył na niego ciepło, zatrzymując wzrok na kilku malinkach, które zostawił na jego torsie, a potem na ugryzieniu, które zostawił będąc alfą. Tak bardzo chciałby kiedyś zostawić mu taki ślad, kiedy obaj będą świadomi i będą sobą.

Dean oczywiście zauważył, na co patrzył Crowley i uśmiechnął się ciepło, łapiąc jedną z jego rąk i unosząc do ust. Pocałował ją czule, a potem ostrożnie zsunął się z Crowleya i położył obok. Natychmiast się w niego wtulił.

— Wiesz… Chyba musimy porozmawiać o mojej rui — wykrztusił, gdy zebrał się na odwagę. — Nie chcę żebyś sobie cokolwiek zarzucał, wiesz, kiedy nie do końca będę świadomy... Albo kiedy będziesz myślał, że nie jestem świadomy. Albo kiedy będziesz myślał, że jestem, a potem się okaże, że nie byłem. Czy cokolwiek.

— Oczywiście — powiedział demon. — Nie śpieszyłem się tak bardzo z tą rozmową, bo ciągle mi się wydawało, że jeszcze taki kawał czasu do twojej rui — wyjaśnił.

— Piętnaście dni, może zacząć się dwa tygodnie wcześniej… Na dobrą sprawę jutro — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie sądzę, żeby jutro, ale zawsze mogę się mylić. W każdym razie, jakbyś mógł od razu uzupełniać to o swoją chuć, to byłbym wdzięczny…

— Kwestia mojej chuci jest bardzo prosta — powiedział cicho demon. — Masz tak się zachować, by być bezpiecznym. Nie możesz pozwolić, żebym jakkolwiek cię skrzywdził i możesz w swojej obronie używać wszelkich środków. Tylko to jest dla mnie ważne. Nic innego nie ma znaczenia — dodał szorstko.

— O moje bezpieczeństwo się nie martw, wychowano mnie, żebym umiał się obronić przed demonem. — Puścił mu oczko. — Chcę wiedzieć, jak upewnić się, że ty masz komfort.

— Jeszcze zdążymy o tym porozmawiać — obiecał demon. — Twoja ruja zdecydowanie przyjdzie szybciej niż moja chuć. Musimy być przygotowani.

— Nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć — powiedział niezręcznie, ukrywając na chwilę twarz w jego szyi, ale zaraz potem ją odsunął. — Chyba… Przede wszystkim musisz wiedzieć, że nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś mnie w tym stanie widział? To raczej oczywiste, ale wolę to jeszcze zaznaczyć. Jeśli jesteś w stanie, to możesz nawet spędzić ze mną ją od pierwszej minuty do ostatniej, chociaż wątpię, bo to jednak będzie dosyć intensywne.

— Zobaczymy, jak moja alfa będzie się zachowywać — powiedział Crowley, coraz bardziej ciesząc się, że kupił wtedy te inhibitory. — Jeśli dam radę nad nią zapanować, to na pewno nie masz nic przeciwko?

— Na pewno. Od pierwszej minuty do ostatniej — zapewnił. — Chyba, że powiem inaczej. Wyjdź, jeśli cię o to poproszę… chyba, że uznasz to za niebezpieczne dla mnie?

Demon pokiwał głową i mruknął potwierdzająco, czekając aż Dean będzie kontynuował.

— Jeśli powiesz, żebym wyszedł i zostawił cię w spokoju, to oczywiście to zrobię. Będziesz miał jedzenie i spokój. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego cokolwiek miałoby ci zagrażać.

— I… dbaj nie tylko o mnie, dobrze? — zaśmiał się cicho. — To znaczy, chciałbym, żebyś czuł się komfortowo ze wszystkim co dla mnie robisz, to najważniejsze.

— Twój komfort jest dla mnie najważniejszy.

— To dobrze, ale dbaj o siebie, um… Moja ruja może trwać od trzech do pięciu dni, nie wiem ile, bo na inhibitorach to oczywiście był tylko jeden dzień. — Przełknął ślinę. — Najgorszy będzie drugi lub trzeci albo trzeci i czwarty, zależy ile zajmie. Mogę wtedy nie być w stanie zbyt wiele samemu zrobić, a bardzo doceniłbym suche i czyste łóżko i to, żebym sam też był w miarę czysty… Bardzo by ci przeszkadzało zgarnięcie mnie do łazienki? Gdybym był za słaby na samodzielny prysznic?

— Głupie pytanie, Dean — żachnął się demon. — Będziesz chciał prysznic dwa razy dziennie? — zaproponował. — Czy bardziej dynamicznie?

— Przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie — potwierdził, kiwając głową. — I w razie potrzeby dynamicznie?

— Da się zrobić — obiecał Crowley. Zrobił sobie notatkę w głowie, żeby upewnić się, czy kupili delikatną rękawicę do mycia, zaprojektowaną specjalnie do używania w rui, żeby nie podrażniać wrażliwej skóry omegi oraz specjalny żel pod prysznic.

— Ugh… co jeszcze.... — zastanowił się, a potem zamknął na chwilę oczy. — Absolutnie nie chcę, żebyś uprawiał ze mną w czasie rui seks — powiedział z mocą w głosie. — Nawet nie chodzi o to, że nie spędzałem z nikim rui. Ale chcę być całkowicie świadomy naszego pierwszego razu i go zapamiętać. Więc nawet jeśli będę błagał i płakał, i groził, to nie, po prostu nie. Powiedziałbym, że tak jak dzisiaj obowiązuje zasada braku penetracji, ale… no… bo... jeśli… — zaplątał się nieco, ale po chwili odetchnął głęboko, kręcąc głową. — Dobra, nie, jesteśmy dorośli. Nie ma co omijać tematu i wstydzić się jak prawiczek w aptece. Chodzi o to, że to nie może być _restrykcyjny_ zakaz penetracji.

— Co masz na myśli? — zmarszczył brwi demon.

— Po prostu może się stać tak, że będziesz musiał mi pomóc, tak? Może mi się coś stać. To w końcu ma być mocna i ostra ruja i nie wiem, ale może zajść taka sytuacja, że twojej palce w moim tyłku staną się konieczne? — Wzruszył ramionami.

Nic nie mówiąc, Crowley poczekał aż Dean pozbiera myśli i będzie kontynuował.

— Nie wiem, będziesz coś ze mnie wyjmował albo sprawdzał czy się nie uszkodziłem, nie wiem. Wolałbym w sumie, żebym nie odleciał aż tak, że się skrzywdzę. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że jeśli coś takiego jednak się stanie, to ten, możesz. Oczywiście, że możesz i nie masz prawa się obwiniać czy czuć, jakbyś mnie wykorzystywał. W końcu mi pomagasz.

— Rozumiem, o co chodzi, Dean — uspokoił go demon, widząc jak bardzo Dean plątał się w słowach i że cała wypowiedź kosztowała go sporo zażenowania. — Będę się starał tak zachowywać, żeby nie musieć ciebie dotykać w taki sposób, a jeśli będę musiał, to będę to robił między falami, kiedy będziesz świadomy, dobrze? — pogłaskał go po głowie. — Wszystkie zabawki, które masz są atestowane na ruję, więc żadna z nich nie powinna w żaden sposób cię skrzywdzić. Z tego powodu kupiliśmy takie, jakie kupiliśmy.

— Yhm. — Pokiwał głową. — I… W sumie to w ogóle nie chciałbym, żebyś mnie w falach rui w jakikolwiek sposób zaspokajał? — Przełknął ślinę. — Możesz mnie dotykać, całować, głaskać, patrzeć na mnie i w ogóle, tylko nie doprowadzaj mnie do orgazmu… Um.

— Taka sama zasada, jak z seksem — potwierdził Crowley. — To dzisiaj… — zaczął niepewnie. — Nie planowałem, że dzisiaj to się tak skończy. Nie żałuję tego i mam nadzieję, że ty też — powiedział szybko. — Ale nie taki miałem plan. Chciałem uszanować naszą zasadę bez seksu. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

— Oczywiście, że tego nie żałuję! — zaprotestował Dean, odrobinę bardziej wtulając się w Crowleya.. — I to naprawdę nie było nic złego. Trochę mam przez to nadzieję, że moja ruja przyjdzie bardzo szybko i dzięki temu szybciej będzie po niej — zaśmiał się. — Ale jeśli chodzi o ruję, to… pamiętasz tę wcześniejszą zasadę, która kompletnie się nie sprawdziła? Powyżej pasa i poniżej kolan?

— Pamiętam.

— To chciałbym, żeby w czasie tej rui obowiązywała — stwierdził Dean. — Chociaż nie od kolan. Bardziej… O, tu? — powiedział, przesuwając jedną z rąk Crowleya na swoje udo. — Może być?

— Oczywiście. Mogę cię w ogóle dotykać tylko powyżej pasa, jeśli tak się będziesz czuł bardziej komfortowo.

— Nie, nie, ja bardzo lubię twój dotyk — zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową. — Och! I oczywiście ta zasada nie obowiązuje w łazience, jeśli będziesz mi pomagał się umyć — dodał szybko.

— I tak pod prysznic będę cię zabierał między falami — zapewnił demon. — Więc będziesz mógł na bieżąco mi powiedzieć, co robię źle.

— Dobrze. Poza tym, tak samo jak nie chcę żebyś pomógł mi się zaspokoić, wolałbym żebyś nie zaspokajał się przy mnie? Nie obrażę się, jeśli wyjdziesz, nawet nagle i zaspokoisz się choćby tuż za drzwiami. Ale sądzę, mam nadzieję, że będę miał jeszcze trochę okazji do takiego widoku, tak? I… i… po prostu nie chcę w czasie tej rui, dobrze? Wiem, że alfa i tak dalej, ale postaraj się, dobrze?

Demon przez moment zastanowił się, czy te inhibitory, które kupił, w ogóle pozwolą mu odczuć większe pożądanie w trakcie rui Deana. Po raz kolejny powiedział sobie, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji musi koniecznie przeczytać ulotkę, żeby wiedzieć, na co się tak naprawdę pisał. Bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby cokolwiek mogło go powstrzymać przed podnieceniem na widok Deana w rui, ale kto wie, może te leki będą naprawdę bardzo mocne.

— Jeśli po tym wszystkim będziesz miał ochotę jeszcze mnie w taki sposób oglądać, to ci zrobię specjalny pokaz — zachichotał demon.

— No ja myślę, że zrobisz — prychnął, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy tak szeroko w czasie tej rozmowy. — A tak, to jak mówię. Od pasa w górę i tak dalej, nawet jeśli akurat będę coś robił… — Uświadomił sobie coś. — W zasadzie to _możesz_ pomóc mi się zaspokoić, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Bo… chciałbym, żeby pomoc osób trzecich była ostatecznością. W zasadzie o szpitalu nie chcę nawet słyszeć, dobrze? Jeśli już będziesz absolutnie musiał, to weź mnie do Castiela… Ale tak, żeby poza tobą i Castielem nie widział mnie już nikt, dobrze? — poprosił.

— Nie sądzę, żeby była taka potrzeba, żeby angażować Castiela — prychnął lekko Crowley. — Ale oczywiście, nie zabiorę cię do szpitala. I nie będę też pomagał ci się zaspokoić — zapewnił go, bo wiedział, że tak naprawdę wywołałoby to u Deana dyskomfort.

— Dziękuję. I jeśli same fale rui okazałyby się dla ciebie zbyt mocne, to możesz spróbować pomiędzy nimi mnie przytulać? — zapytał słabo. — Nie obrażę się, jeśli nazwiesz mnie swoją omegą… Ale też nie obrażę się, jeśli to wszystko będzie dla ciebie i twojego alfy za dużo i ograniczysz się do przynoszenia mi posiłków. To i tak będzie dużo.

Crowley doskonale wiedział, że nie ograniczy się tylko do przynoszenia posiłków. Że będzie przy Deanie w miarę możliwości cały czas, będzie mu zmieniał pościel i podkłady, i dezynfekował zabawki, i głaskał go po plecach.

— Chcesz o coś zapytać? — dodał, przygryzając wargę.

— Zapytać nie — odpowiedział demon, kręcąc głową. — Ale chciałbym coś powiedzieć.

Podniósł się tak, że nachylał się teraz lekko nad Deanem i patrzył mu w oczy.

— Wiem, że to będzie twoja pierwsza ruja od ponad dwudziestu lat, Dean — powiedział. — Ale jesteś pod kontrolą lekarza i nie będziesz podczas niej sam. Zrobię wszystko, żebyś czuł się dobrze, komfortowo i bezpiecznie. I wiem, że próbujesz przygotować się na każdy ewentualny scenariusz, ale myślę, że po prostu zobaczymy, co będzie się działo i będziemy o tym rozmawiać na bieżąco. Między falami będziesz spał, będę przynosił ci jedzenie i cię przytulał, jeśli będziesz miał taką ochotę. Ale przede wszystkim między falami będziesz świadomy i jeśli cokolwiek się wydarzy, to wtedy o tym porozmawiamy — zapewnił go. — Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny i co by mu nie mówić, jesteś pod opieką alfy, nawet jeśli tym alfą jest Król Piekła. — Uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Będę pod opieką najlepszego alfy — powiedział, a w myślach dodał: _mojego alfy_. — Pocałujesz mnie? — poprosił, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Głupie pytanie — powiedział Crowley nim go pocałował. Kiedy skończyli i położył się obok Deana, zamknął na chwilę oczy, zrelaksowany i rozluźniony. Ziewnął leniwie i przeciągnął się. Materac był naprawdę bardzo wygodny, a ciało Deana ciepłe obok niego. Było mu bardzo dobrze.

— Bardzo jesteś zmęczony? — zainteresował się Dean, patrząc na niego. — Ja zdecydowanie potrzebuję prysznica, a ty wolałbym, żebyś odleciał w pościeli, w gnieździe, a nie na gołym materacu…

— Mi jest tu całkiem nieźle… — mruknął demon, przewracając się na bok i wtulając się w szyję Deana.

— Będzie ci lepiej w porządnym gnieździe — obiecał Dean, głaszcząc go po włosach. — Poza tym, możesz mi umyć plecy, chcesz?

— Z tobą nawet goła podłoga byłaby dobrym gniazdem — powiedział demon cicho, wtulony w szyję Deana, nie do końca świadomy tego, co mówił.

— Ooo, Crowley — rozczulił się Dean i pocałował go w czoło. — To bardzo miłe, ale wolałbym, żebyśmy wszystko przygotowali. Jeśli jutro obudzę się w rui, to chciałbym mieć gniazdo, a nie goły materac, wiesz?

— Pięć minut — poprosił Crowley, po czym zasnął.

— Poważnie? — westchnął Dean, a potem wyplątał się z jego objęć i poszedł do łazienki pod prysznic.

Kiedy wrócił, przyniósł ze sobą wszystkie ich zakupy z łazienki (zajęło mu to pięć rund) i zaczął wszystko rozpakowywać i chować w odpowiednie miejsca. Część rzeczy, takich jak na przykład podkłady czy zapas prześcieradeł poukładał na świeżo zabudowanych półkach, a swoje zabawki oczywiście w swojej części komody. Prawej, bo uznał, że skoro normalnie śpi po prawej stronie łóżka, to dlaczego by nie kontynuować schematu.

Co jakiś czas patrzył na Crowleya, czekając aż ten się obudzi. Bo naprawdę najchętniej przygotowałby gniazdo (nie mógł się doczekać, żeby na własnej skórze przekonać się, o ile łatwiej jest to zrobić na tym materacu) i po prostu położył się razem z alfą. Żeby już wszystko pachniało nimi, a nie nowością, kiedy będzie w potrzebie.

Widząc, że demon mocno spał, poczuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by wyciągnąć ulotkę z Heaven’s Slick i zacząć ją czytać. Musiał w końcu zaplanować, kiedy będzie miał pozbyć się Crowleya z gniazda, by przygotować mu ten prezent.

— Co czytasz? — mruknął rozespany głos z okolicy biodra Deana.

Dean pobił rekord szybkości, wciskając ulotkę pod swój tyłek.

— Nic takiego — powiedział.

— Mhm, rozumiem, to tajemnica — powiedział demon, wtulając się nosem w biodro Deana. Po chwili bezpardonowo położył mu głowę na udzie i objął go jedną ręką.

— Tak, tajemnica i niespodzianka — powiedział, od razu zaczynając go głaskać po włosach.

_Chcesz wiedzieć, co ci daje?_ — odezwał się niespodziewanie pierwszy głos, chociaż przez długi czas wszystkie milczały.

_Będziesz zachwycony!_ — stwierdził drugi, ten najbardziej zboczony.

_Podpowiem, że mogłeś mu zrobić ten odlew swojego penisa_ — powiedział niewinnym tonem trzeci.

— Dobrze, to nie chcę wiedzieć — powiedział zatem demon głównie po to, żeby wkurwić i uciszyć głosy. Następnie wtulił się w swoją omegę i otworzył oczy. Natychmiast jego uwagę przykuło to, ile nowych rzeczy pojawiło się w pokoju. — Widzę, że spałem dłużej niż pięć minut? — zapytał, nieco speszony.

_No wiesz co!_ — oburzył się pierwszy głos.

_Hm, gdyby nie nasza sympatia do Deana, to już byś się zwijał z bólu od migreny_ — stwierdził trzeci głos.

_Uważam, że powinieneś popędzić kupić zestaw do robienia odlewu penisa, uprzejmie uprzedzam, że jego prezent będzie lepszy niż poduszka_ — stwierdził drugi, a Crowley zdecydowanie mógł poczuć, jak wszystkie trzy aż „trzęsą się” żeby mu powiedzieć. Pewnie w końcu mu powiedzą, czy będzie tego chciał czy nie.

_Chyba bym już wolał tę migrenę_ — odparł.

— Trochę ci się przysnęło — zachichotał Dean. — Nic nie szkodzi, poukładałem jakąś połowę swoich rzeczy… ale z gniazdem mi pomożesz?

— Oczywiście — powiedział demon, podnosząc się na łóżku. Przeciągnął się, bardzo świadomy tego, że cały czas nie miał na sobie koszulki i miał rozpięty rozporek w spodniach. — Co mam zrobić?

— Zamknąć na chwilę oczy — poprosił Dean, świadom, na czym siedział.

Crowley posłusznie zamknął oczy, świadomy ironii, która śmiała się do rozpuku na to, że Król Piekła ufnie zamyka oczy w obecności Deana Winchestera. Do czego to doszło.

Kiedy demon posłuchał, Dean wstał i schował ulotkę do pudełka, nawet specjalnie go nie otwierając. Na całe szczęście pierwsze pudełko było całe czarne, dopiero w środku znajdowało się takie z nazwą firmy i serii.

Potem podszedł do łóżka i pocałował Crowleya lekko.

— Możesz otworzyć — powiedział cicho, nie ściągając dłoni z jego policzka.

— Mm, ale tak jest dobrze — odpowiedział Crowley i, nie otwierając oczu, położył dłoń na potylicy Deana i ostrożnie pogłębił pocałunek.

Musiał naprawdę przestać się tak do Deana kleić, bo kiedy minie jego ruja i wyładują wspólne napięcie poprzez seks, Dean uświadomi sobie, że jednak nie tego pragnie od życia i znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. A Crowley już nigdy nie będzie taki sam.

— Mhm, bardzo dobrze — przyznał, gdy na chwilę się od niego odkleił, a potem znów złączył ich usta, przy okazji wchodząc na materac i siadając bokiem na kolanach Crowleya. Bardzo podobało mu się, że ten pocałunek był spokojny i delikatny, że czuł się przez te wszystkie drobne i mniej drobne gesty po prostu kochany. Nawet, jeśli jego serce miało pęknąć na miliony kawałków.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 11 już 4 grudnia 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu przepraszamy za obsunięcie. W tym tygodniu bardzo zależało nam na byciu o czasie, ale… ale życie ;c Ale i tak możemy Wam się pochwalić! Ola (zxully) napisała do Ami (RCS) po raz pierwszy 4 grudnia 2016. To znaczy, napisała jej komentarz.
> 
> I od tego się zaczęło! Dopiero rok znajomości, a dla nas to już aż, jakbyśmy znały się ponad dekadę. Jesteśmy w trakcie pisania naszego trzeciego wspólnego tekstu i wciąż trudno uwierzyć, że dopiero co planowałyśmy Gniazdo. Niesamowite!
> 
> Poza tym, mamy też inne ekscytujące wieści. Ola ma nowego konia, yupi yay! (To jeden z powodów, przez które miałyśmy obsunięcie czasowe przy tym i poprzednim rozdziale). Ami już chyba nie ma zapalenia płuc, super duper hiper hurra! (To kolejny powód).
> 
> I…
> 
> Mamy nowe summary! Czy tam streszczenie. Jesteśmy z niego bardzo zadowolone, bo nie wypada, by tak długi tekst miał tylko jedno zdanie streszczenia. Podoba Wam się?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> A teraz, klasycznie, **OSTRZEŻENIA** :  
>  — przekleństwa;  
>  — nieudana próba gwałtu (wspomniana);  
>  — obraźliwy język w stosunku do omegi (wspomniany);  
>  — tortury;

Następne dni spędzili spokojnie; powoli budowali gniazdo i uzupełniali zapasy. Crowley naciskał, żeby kupili napoje izotoniczne oraz wysokokaloryczne przekąski dla Deana, żeby łatwo się regenerował między falami rui. Oczywiście planował mu też gotować, w związku z czym zaopatrzyli się w warzywa, jajka i kilka rodzajów mięs oraz ryb. W czasie rui omegi zazwyczaj nie były w stanie przyjmować nic ciężkostrawnego ani dużych porcji na raz, więc przygotowali razem wstępną rozpiskę posiłków.

Kiedy Dean układał poduszki na łóżku w taki sposób, żeby jak najbardziej przypominały gniazdo, Crowley doznał olśnienia. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, czemu nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że on i Dean nie byli razem i na co dzień nie spali w gnieździe.

Ale jeśli kiedyś będą razem i jeśli Dean będzie miał ochotę się z nim związać na coś więcej niż seks, i jeśli będzie miał ochotę nadal z nim spać i dzielić łóżko… (to było bardzo dużo _jeśli_ )... to Crowley kupi im do sypialni taki sam materac, jak ten do pokoju na ruję. Taki pozwalający wygodnie budować gniazdo, zaprojektowany specjalnie z myślą o tym, by poukładane w kształt gniazda pościel oraz poduszki nie spadały.

Obserwując z uśmiechem, jak Dean układał wszystko na łóżku, a potem komentując jego gadżety erotyczne, Crowley miał szczerą nadzieję, że te wszystkie _jeśli_ się spełnią.

Jednego dnia pojechali na wizytę kontrolną do lekarza Deana, która przebiegła bez zastrzeżeń i bez żadnych niespodzianek. Lekarz przepisał omedze kolejne suplementy oraz polecił, jak Crowley miał dbać o niego w trakcie rui.

— Chciałbym jeszcze o coś zapytać — powiedział Dean pod koniec wizyty, a potem odwrócił się do Crowleya, który, oczywiście, trzymał go za rękę. — Mógłbyś na chwilę wyjść?

Demon ścisnął go za dłoń, uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i bez słowa wyszedł.

— Co się dzieje, Dean? — zapytał lekarz, zmartwiony.

— Jak bardzo hormony wpływają na to, co… czuję? — spytał Dean, uciekając wzrokiem i machając nogami zdenerwowany.

— Tak, jak mówiłem ci wcześniej, detoks po braniu Omegasense może mieć wiele skutków ubocznych. Wahania nastrojów, konflikt emocji i bardzo intensywne reakcje na drobne zdarzenia to norma. To, że nie jesteś do końca pewny, co czujesz, również może być skutkiem ubocznym, na przykład, że nie potrafisz powiedzieć, czy masz w danym momencie ochotę na seks. Nadmierny apetyt lub jego brak, problemy ze snem… To wszystko jest normalne — wymienił sprawnie lekarz. — A co się dzieje?

— Nie, nie, chodzi mi o… uczucia. W sensie uczucia-uczucia, jak… jak do drugiej osoby? I nie chodzi mi o to, że nie wiem czy jestem na nich zły czy jestem przez nich zmartwiony czy cieszę się, że ich widzę czy coś. Chodzi mi o… długoterminowo? — Wzruszył ramionami Dean. — Powiedzmy, że chciałbym z kimś mieć dzieci? A… albo że tego kogoś ko-kocham?

Doktor Warren zmarszczył brwi. Popatrzył na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zniknął Crowley i ponownie spojrzał na Deana.

— Chęć posiadania potomstwa na pewno w jakimś stopniu związana jest z twoim stanem hormonalnym. Jeśli chodzi o miłość jako taką… — zawahał się. — Czy jesteś pewny, że to miłość, czy może po prostu poczucie, że Cr— ktoś byłby dla ciebie dobrym partnerem? Przywiązanie i silny kontakt emocjonalny z alfą mogą wynikać z twojej nieuregulowanej gospodarki hormonalnej. Plus jest taki, że kontakt z takim alfą pomoże ci te hormony uspokoić i pomoże im normalnie funkcjonować.

— Crowley jest bardzo dobrym alfą — odpowiedział Dean bardzo szybko. — Dla mnie, to znaczy. Ale nie wiem, czy to o to chodzi… bo jest dobrym alfą i o tym wiem raczej od dawna… Inaczej bym do niego nie przyjechał, gdy zrezygnowałem z inhibitorów? — zaśmiał się niezręcznie, drapiąc w szyję. — Chodzi o to… sam nie wiem.

Odetchnął, zbierając myśli.

— Ostatnio był bardzo chory? Taka… krótka, ale bardzo ostra grypa? Miał tak wysoką gorączkę, że wydawało mu się, że jestem jego omegą. O, nawet mam pamiątkę na jakiś czas. — Pokazał ślad zębów, którego lekarz wcześniej udał, że nie widział. — I wtedy sobie tak o pomyślałem, że to nie takiego Crowleya… ko-kocham? A potem umarł i nie myślałem o alfie, tylko o tym, że nie chcę żeby umarł… w sumie normalne, bo o Casie czy Samie pomyślałbym tak samo, ale… ale czułem jakby mi wyrwano serce, jakby był moim partnerem, a przecież nie jest i chyba wyznałem mu miłość, kiedy myślałem, że nie żyje? Jasne, to był stres. Ale to było kilka dni temu… I do tej pory mi nie przeszło i wydaje mi się, że dopiero teraz to rozumiem. I nie wiem czy to instynkt czy naprawdę ja? Umówiliśmy się, że porozmawiamy po rui, ale… ale… — Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i powiedział: — Nie wiem czy tyle wytrzymam. — Chociaż mogło to być niezrozumiałe.

— U-umarł? — zapytał niepewnie lekarz. — Jak to: umarł?

— No… bo ja myślałem że umarł? — wybrnął jakoś. — Nie spałem ponad dwa dni i w pewnym momencie wydawało mi się, że nie oddycha i w ogóle, ale potem się obudził. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Lekarz westchnął.

— Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć, Dean — przyznał szczerze. — Wydaje mi się, że to co czujesz, to nie są tylko hormony. Zresztą, już minęło naprawdę dużo czasu odkąd odstawiłeś Omegasense. Masz stały kontakt z alfą, który się o ciebie troszczy i unikasz stresów, tak? — Uniósł brwi pytająco.

— Y… No ja unikam, ale stres nie unika mnie?

— Rozumiem. — Zaśmiał się. — Tak czy owak, dbasz o siebie i dobrze się odżywiasz, bierzesz wszystkie suplementy?

— Biorę! Jem _trzy_ razy dziennie i śpię regularnie, a nie raz na dwa dni — dodał Dean z dumą w głosie. — I to ciepłe jem.

— Tak, to też bardzo ważne, choć nie jestem w takim razie pewny, czy chcę wiedzieć, jaki styl życia prowadziłeś wcześniej — przyznał doktor Warren z troską w głosie.

— Łowcy nagród — odpowiedział grzecznie Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Tata był łowcą nagród i od kiedy mój brat Sammy miał sześć miesięcy, a ja cztery latka, to my też byliśmy. Nie zawsze mieliśmy czas na sen. — Wzruszył ramionami. Doktorek już tyle się nasłuchał, że przecież nie zejdzie na zawał. A może warto będzie mieć lekarza, który wiedział trochę więcej i mógł _naprawdę_ dostosować swoją wiedzę do niego?

— Mniemam, że to też ze względu na to byłeś zmuszony wziąć tak silne hormony w tak młodym wieku. — Westchnął ciężko lekarz. — Ale nie wnikam. To teraz nie jest ważne, choć bardzo doceniam to, że mi to wszystko mówisz. Zmierzam do tego, że twoje wyniki są tak naprawdę świetne, masz dobre samopoczucie i wyglądasz zdrowo. — Zawahał się przez moment. — Oczywiście, najlepszym pomysłem byłoby porozmawiać po rui, nawet jakiś czas po, przynajmniej kilka dni lub nawet tydzień później. Ale na ten moment, myślę, że mogę ze spokojem powiedzieć, że twoje uczucia nie są dyktowane hormonami.

— Czyli go… kocham? — Trochę stwierdził, a trochę zapytał Dean, ale zanim lekarz miał szansę odpowiedzieć, wpadł w małe załamanie, zaczynając płakać. — Boże, zakochałem się w… — prawie powiedział _demonie_ , ale na szczęście zostało mu jeszcze trochę oleju w głowie.

 _Pięknie, oczywiście Winchester, zero instynktu samozachowawczego_ — warknął na samego siebie, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Czy Crowley jest złym kandydatem na partnera? — zmartwił się lekarz. — Myślisz, że nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć? Źle cię traktuje? — Zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się.

— Crowley jest bardzo dobrym alfą, ale… — zastanowił się, jak to powiedzieć. — Nie potrafi kochać. Jest… um… a… a… aromantyczny? — stwierdził, chociaż nie był pewny słowa, którego użył. — Mogę być dla niego przyjacielem, możemy nawet się pieprzyć, ale nigdy nie będę… nie będę… _tym kimś_. Bo to niemożliwe.

Lekarz uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Doskonale widział ich interakcje w szpitalu oraz nawet podczas dzisiejszej wizyty i był przekonany, że Dean nie zdawał sobie sprawy z pokładów uczuć, jakie żywił do niego drugi mężczyzna.

— Myślę, że kiedy będziesz gotowy, to po prostu musicie porozmawiać — poradził mu. — Jeśli się okaże, że nie odwzajemnia twoich uczuć, będę zachęcał cię do znalezienia sobie partnera. Oczywiście, nic na siłę, musisz też czuć, że jesteś na to gotowy. I w ogóle tego chcieć.

— Wiem, wiem… — westchnął Dean, wycierając oczy rękawem. — Ale, ten, „bardziej intensywne reakcje”? Przepraszam za to małe załamanie.

— To normalne, Dean — powiedział lekarz, podchodząc do niego bliżej i opierając rękę na jego ramieniu. — Musisz się też przyzwyczaić do swojego ciała po odstawieniu leków. Możliwe, że będziesz na niektóre rzeczy już zawsze reagował trochę inaczej. Przez tyle lat Omegasense okłamywało cię pod kątem tego, co na ciebie działa, a co nie, jak _naprawdę_ odpowiadasz na bodźce. Teraz będziesz trochę poznawał siebie na nowo. — Uśmiechnął się do niego.

— I po co mi to było na starość — prychnął omega, kręcąc głową. — No nic… To.. dziękuję?

— Uwierz mi, Dean, nie będziesz wcale tego żałował — obiecał mu lekarz. — Nie zapomnij, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Myślę, że się pozytywnie zaskoczysz. Pod wieloma względami.

— Jasne. Może go pan zawołać, wychodząc? — poprosił, zeskakując na podłogę. Gdy tylko wszedł Crowley, Dean się do niego przytulił.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał demon.

— Tak, mogę się ubrać w swoje ciuchy i możemy iść — odpowiedział, dalej się w niego wtulając. — Tylko miałem małe załamanie, przez hormony.

— Ubierz się i chodźmy do domu — powiedział demon z uśmiechem. Lubił to słowo. _Dom_.

— Dobrze, alfo — odpowiedział Dean, całując go w policzek.

 

———

 

Dwa dni później nieco zdenerwowany, zdecydowanie wkurzony Dean, wszedł bez pukania do gabinetu Crowleya i stanął nad nim.

— Mogę na kolana? — zapytał, przestępując z nogi na nogę i drapiąc się po szyi.

Widząc minę Deana, Crowley natychmiast odsunął się od biurka i poklepał swoje kolano zapraszająco.

— Co się stało? — zapytał ostrożnie, przeczuwając, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź.

— Jeden z twoich demonów chciał mnie zgwałcić — odpowiedział Dean krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

— Co?!!! — wrzasnął Crowley, próbując od razu zerwać się na nogi. — Gdzie on jest, gdzie ten skurwiel, powyrywam mu nogi z dupy, a potem wcisnę mu je w uszy jak patyczki… — Jego oczy zaświeciły na czerwono, a dłonie zaczęły drżeć. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu spadła o dobre dziesięć stopni.

— Spokojnie, Crowley, chciał, tylko _chciał_ — powiedział Dean, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Na dobrą sprawę nawet nie udało mu się _spróbować_.

— Opowiedz dokładnie, co się wydarzyło, żebym wiedział, jak długo go torturować, zanim go zabiję — domagał się demon.

— Zaszedł mnie od tyłu i chciał chyba złapać za tyłek albo coś, ale złapałem jego nadgarstek zanim zdążył mnie dotknąć. Rzuciłem na ziemię, obezwładniłem i spytałem, co mu odpieprzyło, że zachodzi łowcę od tyłu.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Crowley uspokajająco pogłaskał go po ramieniu, mimo że w środku się gotował.

— Stwierdził, że już nie jestem łowcą, tylko dziwką, a… — Zdecydował się przemilczeć jedną albo dwie rzeczy. — Powiedział jeszcze kilka głupich rzeczy, ale głównie skupił się na tym, że chce mnie zerżnąć i jak pięknie będę brzmiał nadziany na jego klina i żebym się nie wzbraniał, bo na pewno tego chcę. Jak na zdzirowatą omegę przystało. Teraz jest u ciebie w piwnicy, nawet ci go przypiąłem. — Wzruszył ramionami Dean, wtulając nos w jego szyję. — Ale poczekaj chwilę z torturami, potrzebuję cię teraz.

— Tyle ile potrzebujesz — zapewnił demon. — Ale potem nie ręczę za siebie, jeśli o niego chodzi — obiecał mrocznym głosem.

— Yhm, możesz, cokolwiek chcesz, serio — powiedział Dean, smyrając go nosem w szyję i w bok żuchwy. Mimo że wydawał się już nieco spokojniejszy, było po nim widać, że ewidentnie wydarzyło się coś więcej niż powiedział.

— Co on zrobił? — zapytał demon, starając się kontrolować swoją alfę.

— Nic takiego — westchnął, pocierając swoim policzkiem o szyję Crowleya. Zawsze dbał o to, by pachnęli sobą wzajemnie.

— Dean… — poprosił Crowley stanowczo, a zarazem delikatnie. — Co zrobił? Powiedz, proszę.

Westchnął cicho. Nie było takiej możliwości, by Crowley się nie zdenerwował..

— Powiedział, że jestem twoją seksualną zabaweczką, niczym więcej niż ruchomym masturbatorem — wyznał w końcu Dean, wzdychając w duchu. — Ja… wiem, że mamy porozmawiać dopiero po mojej rui, ale… nie chodzi ci o  _to_ , prawda? Żebym był… no wiesz?

Oczy Crowleya ponownie zaświeciły się na czerwono. W pokoju zrobiło się ciemno od jego złości. Popatrzył jednak po chwili na Deana, skulonego na jego kolanach i wyraźnie bezbronnego, a zarazem całego i zdrowego, nie skrzywdzonego w żaden sposób. Jego złość mogła poczekać.

— Czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci do zrozumienia, że tylko o to może mi chodzić? — zapytał szczerze, zaskoczony smutkiem w swoim głosie. Dean pokręcił głową i westchnął.

— Nie — przyznał. — Ale domyślać się a usłyszeć, to dwie różne rzeczy… poza tym wiesz, jak zostałem wychowany… — dodał, o wiele ciszej, tak, że normalny człowiek mógłby mieć problemy ze zrozumieniem. — I jeszcze ta klątwa… Wiesz sam, co wtedy mówiłeś. No i on zaczął mówić, że jestem dziwką i ty kiedyś zabiłeś jego… kogoś? Więc będziecie kwita? A nie muszę mieć głosów w głowie, żeby sobie dokopać. — Wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem schował nos w szyję Crowleya, oddychając jego zapachem. Nawet, jeśli ten śmierdział teraz wściekłością. Sam demon wziął głęboki oddech i policzył do dziesięciu.

— Po prostu powiedz mi, że nie jestem dla ciebie tylko omegą do pieprzenia i rozpłodu — poprosił cicho.

— Nie jesteś — zapewnił go gorąco Crowley. — Nie jesteś i nigdy nie będziesz. Nigdy nie postrzegałem cię w taki sposób. — Przełknął ślinę. — Dean… ja… — zaczął, próbując jakoś zebrać myśli.

— Tak? — spytał Dean, unosząc odrobinę mokrą od łez twarz i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. Jego zaczerwienione białka zdecydowanie potęgowały zieleń tęczówek.

— Jest naprawdę wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym ci w tej chwili powiedzieć, ale nie mogę — przyznał, szczerze, pośpiesznie, nerwowo. — Jeszcze nie teraz. — Spojrzał w bok, nie potrafiąc w tej sytuacji utrzymać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Dobrze — powiedział, kiwając głową Dean. — Najważniejsze, że nie chodzi ci tylko o moje ciało — zażartował cicho, a potem znów ukrył twarz w jego szyi, starając się oddychać normalnie. — Możesz spróbować się dla mnie uspokoić? Trochę śmierdzisz złością.

— Przepraszam — mruknął speszony demon. Uruchomił się jego instynkt obronny, który nakazywał mu chronić swoją omegę. Postarał się jednak zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Wygonił czerwień z oczu i powstrzymał drżenie rąk. Przytulił do siebie mocniej Deana i głęboko odetchnął jego zapachem. To była najbardziej uspokajająca rzecz na świecie.

— Nic nie szkodzi… i dziękuję — powiedział Dean, przymykając własne oczy i wtulając się w swojego alfę bardziej. To znaczy, w alfę. Po chwili ciszy zaczął niepewnie: — Crowley… bo… On powiedział, że zabiłeś jego partnerkę… W sensie partnerkę-partnerkę, miał nawet wyblakły ślad na szyi. Demony mają partnerów? Cas mi mówił, że dwóch demonów może się w sobie chyba zakochać i nawet mieć małe demoniątka, ale to było tylko jego podejrzenie? Przez Meg i to, że „pocałunek prawdziwej miłości” mógł z ciebie zdjąć klątwę… Więc… to prawda, że demony mogą kochać?

Crowley miał już przeczucie, że to będzie dla niego bardzo trudna rozmowa.

— Poczekaj, najpierw jedna rzecz. „Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości”? — zdziwił się. — Kiedy i jak? Próbowałeś leczyć moją klątwę „pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości”?

— Um… No bo… Były cztery opcje? Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, rytualne wyrwanie serca największego wroga, zaklęcie z krwią niewinnej i eliksir z sił życiowych — wyrecytował na jednym tchu Dean. — Masz te dokumenty Sama na pulpicie. W moim folderze je zapisałem — powiedział, odsuwając jedną ze swoich rąk od niego. Pokazał mu ikonkę podpisaną „Wiewiór”. — Pocałunek odrzuciłem, bo demony nie potrafią kochać. Nie wiedziałem też, kto jest twoim największym wrogiem… trochę się też bałem, że Sam… i… e…

— Twoim jedynym zmartwieniem, jeśli chodzi o wyrwanie serca było to, że nie wiedziałeś komu miałbyś je wyrwać? — zapytał Crowley z lekkim uśmiechem. — Chyba za dużo czasu ze mną spędzasz, skoro udziela ci się moje podejście. Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle — dodał po chwili.

— Ja nie narzekam — stwierdził Dean, wzruszając ramionami. — Poza tym, to pewnie nie byłaby niewinna istota.

— Tak czy owak, dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłeś — podsumował demon. — I, Dean, demony potrafią kochać. Nie wiem, kto ci powiedział, że nie potrafią.

_Popatrz na mnie_ — chciał powiedzieć. Machnął ręką.

— Dobra, ale o tym zaraz. Najpierw ta klątwa — ponaglił go Crowley, ciekaw, jak przebiegał cały proces. Nie był wtedy za bardzo świadomy tego, co się wokół niego działo. — Przede wszystkim niepokoi mnie ten eliksir z sił życiowych. Powiedz mi, proszę, że nie zrobiłeś go sam.

Odpowiedziało mu wymowne milczenie.

— Dean… — powiedział rozczarowany Crowley. — Mogło ci się przecież coś stać — dodał ze smutkiem. — Nie jestem tego wart.

Dean od razu się poderwał.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś! — oburzył się. — Jesteś wart o wiele więcej! Czy tego chcesz czy nie, w moich oczach jesteś Winchesterem, a wiesz, że ja dla rodziny umrę bardziej niż chętnie.

— Jestem ciekaw, co twój brat by na to powiedział — prychnął Crowley, ale nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoim ściśniętym gardłem. Czuł się naprawdę szczerze wzruszony. A zarazem przygnębiony. Najwyraźniej dla Deana był jak brat.

Cóż, te wszystkie dziewczynki, które pisały o wielkiej miłości Deana i Sama oraz o ich szalonym seksie najwyraźniej miały rację. Najwyraźniej omega ze wszystkimi swoimi braćmi obmacywał się na materacu w sklepie oraz dochodził w spodnie.

— Nie jestem głupi, nie mam zamiaru powiedzieć mu jak cię uratowałem — odprychnął Dean. — I to nie on decyduje, kto jest moją rodziną. Alfa ślarfa, tylko raz spróbował na mnie tego gówna — powiedział, unosząc lekko brodę. — To ja decyduję, kto… e… kto ma miejsce tu, o. — Postukał w klatkę piersiową Crowleya. — Jest moim cholernym bratem, a nie właścicielem — warknął. — Sammy nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Jesteś mój, nie jego.

— Ej, spokojnie — powiedział Crowley, głaszcząc Deana po ramieniu.

— Przepraszam, ale wiesz, że zaczął od tego, że nie masz prawa mnie kochać, więc żebym nawet nie marnował czasu na czytanie tego początku? I  _zabronił_ mi skorzystać z eliksiru. Jakby miał prawo — prychnął. — Oczywiście, że musiałem spróbować.

— Szkoda, że chociaż tego z nim nie skonsultowałeś — powiedział cicho Crowley. — Żeby chociaż ktoś mógł ci z tym pomóc. — Westchnął.

— A co by było, gdybyś umarł, zanim on by tutaj dotarł? — odpowiedział prosto, patrząc mu w oczy. Crowley zamilkł. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że było z nim aż tak źle.

— Dziękuję, że uratowałeś mi życie — powiedział po prostu. — Powinienem był powiedzieć to od razu, a nie zrobiłem tego. Dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział Dean, przewracając oczami, a potem go lekko pocałował. — W podzięce możesz się upewnić, że już nigdy mnie tak nie przestraszysz.

— Nie było to do końca zależne ode mnie. — Crowley również wywrócił oczami. — Ale postaram się. — Pocałował Deana delikatnie jeszcze raz. — Ale kontynuuj. Jak to się stało, że postanowiłeś wypróbować „pocałunek prawdziwej miłości”? Przyznam szczerze, że nawet ja sądziłem, że to tylko mit.

Naprawdę nie mógł myśleć o implikacjach, które płynęły z teego, że Dean postanowił to rozwiązanie przetestować.

— Tak jakby, zanim poszedłem po tę krew do piwnicy, to uświadomiłem sobie, że ta klątwa działa _tylko_ na demony? A Sammy mówił, że pocałunek był w każdym źródle. I sobie pomyślałem… — Odetchnął głęboko Dean, mocno zaciskając powieki. Wszystko albo nic. — Że nie mam nic do stracenia… za to wiele do zyskania?

— I co było dalej? — zapytał Crowley. Nie chciał komentować pełnego nadziei tonu omegi. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Nie chciał robić sobie nadziei.

— Jak się domyślasz, nie zadziałało. — Wzruszył ramionami, ukrywając to, że jego serce trochę się wtedy podtopiło. Chociaż zapachu żalu i smutku Dean ukryć już nie mógł.

 _Bo użył chujowej formułki_ — zaznaczył pierwszy głos, wtrącając się na chwilę. — _Kochacie się obaj, ale on jest debilem i wyrecytował formułkę z podręcznika_.

— Co w końcu zadziałało? — zapytał demon, ignorując głos w swojej głowie. Ciekawe, czy miał rację.

— Eliksir — powiedział. — Ale nie przetestowałem wroga. Poza tym, kiedy dałem ci ten eliksir… Umarłeś? Był i prąd, i światło z ust i z oczu, naprawdę myślałem, że umarłeś… Nawet już cię zwyzywałem, na przemian cię całując i chyba dusząc. Że jak śmiałeś mi umrzeć — zaśmiał się gorzko. — Byłem przerażony.

Crowley objął go mocno. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jaki koszmar musiał przeżyć Dean w tej sytuacji, nawet jeśli nie odwzajemniał jego uczuć. Utrata przyjaciela czy kogoś, kogo jego organizm postrzegał jako swojego alfę… To musiało być dla niego straszne.

— Z tego, co wiem, to niestety właśnie w taki sposób ten eliksir powinien był zadziałać — wytłumaczył. — Nastąpiło przeniesienie twoich sił życiowych do mnie, a to tak jakby wiąże się z tym, że na moment moje siły życiowe musiały zostać… hm — zastanowił się nad słowem. — …wyłączone. Gdyby to był człowiek, to na ten moment przestałby oddychać i jego serce przestałoby bić. — Westchnął. — Niemniej, cieszę się, że nie miałeś przez to wszystko… wiesz… — zawahał się, jakiego słowa użyć.

— Ataku? — podpowiedział.

— Tak, ataku — westchnął Crowley. Nie chciał używać tego słowa, więc ulżyło mu, że Dean sam je zaproponował. — Miałeś unikać stresów — powiedział przepraszającym tonem. — A ja miałem tylko spotkać się z kilkoma demonami w Piekle i to wszystko.

— Nie do końca pamiętam, co się działo — przyznał szczerze Dean. — Jak już się obudziłeś, to byłem po prostu wykończony. A jeśli chodzi o Piekło, to nie wiem, kiedy puszczę cię do niego samego, ale to nie będzie szybko.

— Muszę się tam udać dostatecznie niedługo — powiedział Crowley, nieco zirytowany. — Oprócz tego, że muszę znaleźć tego, kto rzucił na mnie klątwę i się z nim uporać, budowa nowej części Piekła powinna już być w bardzo zaawansowanym stadium. Muszę zobaczyć, jak to wygląda. — Zastanowił się przez moment. — No i najważniejsza rzecz. Muszę się pozbyć tych trzech zjebów. — Popukał się palcem w skroń.

_JAK TY NAS NAZYWASZ?!_ — wrzasnął trzeci głos.

 _To jest niedopuszczalne! Oddawaj nas Deanowi!_ — przyłączył się pierwszy.

 _Dean przynajmniej nas kocha!_ — krzyknął drugi.

 _Ja nie jestem zjebem!_ — upierał się pierwszy. — _Jestem tylko trudny w obyciu!_

_Mamy specyficzne poczucie humoru!_

— Niech zgadnę, nie spodobało im się to określenie? — zaśmiał się Dean, widząc minę Crowleya. — Powiedziałbym, że się przyzwyczaisz, ale na szczęście nie musisz. A wy dajcie mu spokój albo nie będzie FOX-a.

 _…Dean nie mógłby być tak okrutny_ — przeraził się drugi głos.

 _A pamiętasz, jaki szlaban Sammy dostał, jak miał pięć lat?_ — prychnął trzeci głos. — _On jest tak okrutny. Od dzieciaka jest._

 _Dlatego było nam z nim tak dobrze_ — zachlipał pierwszy. A potem wszystkie zamilkły.

— Szczerze mówiąc, to im szybciej, tym lepiej — powiedział nerwowo Crowley.

— Jeśli tylko zabierzesz mnie ze sobą — odpowiedział, głaszcząc go po policzku.

— Nie jest to dla mnie rozwiązanie idealne — burknął demon. — Sytuacja sprzed chwili powinna przede wszystkim pokazać, że nie można ufać moim podwładnym.

— A gdyby to mnie się coś stało, puściłbyś mnie samego? — prychnął Dean. — Czy jednak wolałbyś być ze mną?

Demon przez chwilę pomarudził pod nosem.

— To trochę inna sytuacja — powiedział, ale w jego głosie nie było zbyt wiele mocy. — Mnie jest jednak dużo trudniej skrzywdzić niż ciebie.

— Możliwe. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale nie możesz mnie chronić nie pozwalając mi chronić ciebie… rozumiesz? Cokolwiek krzywdzi ciebie, krzywdzi też mnie.

Nie wiedząc, co do końca odpowiedzieć na takie wyznanie, Crowley odchrząknął i postanowił w bardzo mało subtelny sposób zmienić temat.

— Chciałeś jeszcze coś wiedzieć na temat demonów i ich partnerów? — Dopiero kiedy zadał to pytanie, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to wcale nie był dobry pomysł, by o tym rozmawiać. Dopiero co udało mu się uniknąć jednego wyznania miłości.

— Tak, więc… czy demony mogą kochać? I… czy mogą pokochać człowieka? — Drugie pytanie zadał cicho, bardzo cicho. — Jak mogą się związać, jeśli zmieniają ciała?

— Jeśli chodzi o ciała, to pewnie już zauważyłeś, że niektórzy z nas przywiązują się do swoich… „garniturów” — powiedział Crowley, wybierając na początek najprostsze z zagadnień. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Ale jeśli jest taka sytuacja, to połączenie nie znika, bo ono się zawiązuje pomiędzy duszami, a nie pomiędzy ciałami, jak zresztą dobrze wiesz. U ludzi działa to dokładnie tak samo. Ludzie połączeni ze sobą duszami potem odnajdują się w Niebie lub w Piekle.

— Ta… niby tak. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, co z ludźmi, którzy ostatecznie mieli więcej partnerów. I to nawet nie dlatego, że któryś umarł. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Cas za każdym razem zmienia temat.

— Ja teraz też zmienię, bo nie umiem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. — Zaśmiał się demon. — A tak serio, to wszystko zależy od osoby. Może się zdarzyć tak, że człowiek miał wielu partnerów, ale z żadnym z nich nie będzie dzielił Nieba, bo żaden z nich nie był jego prawdziwą bratnią duszą. W każdym razie — zaczął ponownie. — Jak już powiedziałem, demony mogą kochać. Mogą pokochać kogoś, kto był ich partnerem, kiedy byli ludźmi, ale też mogą pokochać kogoś, kogo poznali dopiero w Piekle. Jedyna, hm, przeszkoda, jest taka, że demony, w przeciwieństwie do aniołów… — Crowley popatrzył na niego niepewnie. — Demony związują się na zawsze.

— Czyli… jeśli kogoś ugryziesz, to nigdy więcej nie będziesz… — Dean z przerażeniem złapał swoją szyję. — Boże, a ja ci prawie pozwoliłem! Przepraszam! — Przytulił się do niego mocno.

— Nie przejmuj się, to nie ugryzienie jest wiążące — uspokoił go Crowley. — Tak naprawdę wystarczy, jeśli demon się w kimś zakocha. — Westchnął. — I, tak, odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie, demon może zakochać się w człowieku, nawet z wzajemnością. W całej historii Piekła zdarzyło się to tylko raz, żeby demon zakochał się w człowieku, ale jest to możliwe.

Tylko raz. Raz. Tak wyjątkowe, że na pewno się nie powtórzy… Dean przełknął ślinę.

— A ty? — spytał cicho, bojąc się odpowiedzi. — Pokochałeś jako demon?

— Tak — odparł Crowley bez wahania, ale nie dodał nic więcej.

— Co… co się stało? — spytał Dean, nie będąc w stanie ukryć zapachu przemożnej żałości, który wywołało jego złamane serce. Ale, na szczęście, można było uznać, że po prostu żałował przyjaciela. — Ten ktoś umarł?

Crowley zawahał się.

— Nie. Żyje — powiedział krótko, próbując zapanować nad swoimi emocjami.

Dean spojrzał na niego smutno, ale nie było w tym litości, tylko bardzo dużo żalu.

— Bardzo mi przykro… — Pogłaskał go po policzku. — Wiem, jak to boli, kiedy ktoś cię nie kocha, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, że nie mógłbym wyleczyć swojego serca i spróbować pokochać kogoś innego… — Tym samym próbował przekonać samego siebie, że kogoś jeszcze pokocha. — To musiało być straszne, gdy ci powiedział czy tam powiedziała, że cię nie kocha…

— Nie powiedziałem mu tego — przyznał Crowley, czując, że stąpał po naprawdę bardzo cienkim lodzie. — I na razie nie zamierzam — dodał przez ściśnięte gardło. — Proszę, zmieńmy temat — poprosił prawie szeptem, powtarzając sobie w głowie: _Demony nie płaczą, demony nie płaczą_.

— Dobrze — powiedział Dean, znów przytulając swoją głowę do jego torsu. Sam już nie powstrzymywał łez, które zaczęły moczyć koszulę demona. Miał nadzieję, że ten odbierze to jako współodczuwanie, a nie złamane serce… Chociaż po rui mu powie. Bo należało mówić takie rzeczy. — Ale to nie koniec, bo musisz mu powiedzieć… zasługujesz przynajmniej na szansę, Crowley.

Odsunął się i wytarł swoje łzy, a potem wstał z kolan Crowleya, nawet jeśli czuł, że fizycznie go to bolało.

— Jeśli to przeze mnie mu nie powiedziałeś, to cię bardzo przepraszam. Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że nie możesz się mną zająć… Ten, kogo kochasz, jest ważniejszy, Crowley… — powiedział, ignorując ogromny ból w sercu. Po prawdzie czuł trochę, jakby mu je wyrwano. — Jest najważnieszy.

Crowley westchnął, samemu próbując powstrzymać łzy. Uświadomił sobie, że nie wyszło mu to najlepiej, kiedy poczuł ich słony smak w kąciku ust. Wyciągnął bezradnie rękę w stronę łowcy, ale mężczyzna znajdował się poza zasięgiem jego palców.

— Dean… — zaczął, nie do końca wiedząc, co chciał powiedzieć. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, nie mogąc dłużej znieść widoku Deana, który obejmował klatkę piersiową ramionami w bardzo obronnym geście. — Dean — zaczął ponownie, rozpaczliwie. — Ten demon, który zakochał się w człowieku… Ten jedyny przypadek, kiedy demon zakochał się w człowieku…

— Tak? — zachęcił i złapał wcześniej zaoferowaną dłoń w geście pocieszenia. To, że jego serce w tej chwili umierało, nie miało w tej chwili dla Deana znaczenia. Najważniejszy był Crowley.

Zapach odrzucenia i rozpaczy był zatykający, ciężki i nie do zniesienia. Crowley wiedział, że omega Deana w tej chwili czuła się tak, jakby jej alfa ją odrzucała. Nie musiało to mieć nic wspólnego z uczuciami. Na pewno nie miało to nic wspólnego z uczuciami.

— …Ten jedyny przypadek uwzględnia mnie. Mnie oraz człowieka, którego pokochałem, mimo że pod każdym względem było to niemożliwe i niewiarygodne — dokończył cicho. — Nic nie mów na razie, proszę — powiedział błagalnie, wciąż nie patrząc na Deana. Nawet nie wiedział, czy omega planował coś powiedzieć. — Nie chcę, żebyś teraz nic mówił, nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek odpowiadał. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć dopiero po rui.

Dean aż usiadł na podłodze, przerażony, że zaraz straci to wszystko, co zaczął nazywać domem.

— Nie wiem szczerze mówiąc, kiedy to się dokładnie wydarzyło. Nie wiem, czy to było kilka lat temu, czy to się wydarzyło dopiero ostatnio, ale… — Wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz albo nigdy. — Ale każdego dnia, jak na ciebie patrzę, to chciałbym, żebyś był mój na zawsze. I  _ja_ będę twój na zawsze, bo, tak jak powiedziałem, demony kochają do końca życia. — Zaśmiał się gorzko. — I wiem, że prawdopodobnie tego nigdy nie odwzajemnisz, a nawet jeśli teraz ci się wydaje, że odwzajemniasz, to i tak, proszę, nic nie mów. — Rzucił mu krótkie, błagalne spojrzenie. — Mieliśmy porozmawiać dopiero po twojej rui, kiedy będziesz czuł się na sto procent pewny swoich emocji.

— Nie powiem — odpowiedział Dean, wstając z podłogi. Usiadł z powrotem na jego kolanach, trochę jak w transie. Przytulił jego głowę do swojego torsu i zaczął mruczeć kojąco, próbując pocieszyć roztrzęsionego alfę. Sam ukrył twarz w jego włosach. Kołysał się z Crowleyem lekko, ciągle w szoku, ciągle niedowierzając, ale równocześnie będąc szczęśliwym. — Mieliśmy? Jak dla mnie, to dalej musimy porozmawiać. Zdecydowanie musimy.

— Rozumiem — pokiwał głową Crowley, walcząc z falą rozpaczy. Porozmawiają po rui Deana. Porozmawiają i wszystko będzie wtedy jasne. Czarno na białym. Ciekawe, ile czasu minie, nim znikną kosmetyki omegi z łazienki oraz jego ciuchy z szuflady. Kiedy Dean zabierze Niunię z garażu i czy zabierze te wszystkie zabawki erotyczne, które razem kupili.

— Nie rozpaczaj — poprosił Dean, głaszcząc go jeszcze po głowie. Cały czas nie przestawał mruczeć. — Proszę cię, nie rozpaczaj. Jeszcze nie, błagam… Przecież obiecałem, że spróbujemy — przypomniał mu.

— Pamiętam — odpowiedział słabo demon. — Pamiętam. I doceniam. — Zaśmiał się cicho. — Myślę, że zdecydujemy po twojej rui — dodał. — Jest niewykluczone, że nie będziesz chciał niczego próbować teraz, kiedy… kiedy… — _Kiedy wiesz, że na zawsze będziesz dla mnie tym jedynym_.

— Tym bardziej będę chciał spróbować — zapewnił Dean, doskonale odgadując o czym myślał Crowley. Uniósł jego podbródek na moment i pocałował go lekko w usta. — Obiecuję.

Niezdolny do dalszych wypowiedzi demon objął Deana ramionami w pasie i wtulił twarz w jego ramię.

— Chcesz razem potorturować tego demona? — zaoferował po chwili Dean. Do tej pory unikał tortur, a nawet ich tematu, ale… Ale dla Crowleya mógłby. Z Crowleyem mógłby.

— Razem nie — odparł Crowley, nie odrywając twarzy od koszuli Deana. — I to nie dlatego, że nie chcę tego robić z tobą. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś musiał to robić — wytłumaczył.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział, głaszcząc go jeszcze trochę. — I nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo to doceniam. Ale bardziej miałem na myśli, że ty torturujesz, a ja jestem w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Nie przeszkadza mi _widok_.

— Jeśli naprawdę będziesz chciał przy tym być, to ci nie zabronię — powiedział Crowley, uspokoiwszy się już nieco. — Masz dostęp do każdego pomieszczenia w tym domu, kiedy sobie tylko zażyczysz. — Odsunął się od niego minimalnie, żeby otrzeć dłońmi twarz, ale cały czas nie nawiązywał z Deanem kontaktu wzrokowego.

— Pomyślałem, że sesja tortur odrobinę cię pocieszy… — powiedział Dean płasko, samemu ocierając jeden policzek demona. Bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć, że też go kochał. Ale obiecał. I ciągle nie sądził, by był w stanie wydusić z siebie te kilka słów.

— Dobrze mnie znasz. — Demon pocałował go delikatnie w policzek. — To jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, skorzystam z tego teraz? — zapytał.

— A możesz mnie tam zanieść? — zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Dean, a nie pogniewasz się, jeśli cię poproszę, byś dał mi najpierw z nim dziesięć minut sam na sam? — zapytał niepewnie. Szczerze mówiąc, potrzebował chwilę pobyć sam z własnymi myślami i własnym rozczarowaniem swoją osobą, ale przyjmie kwadrans sam na sam z demonem, którego mógł dostatecznie szybko pozbawić przytomności. A potem stanąć koło ściany i walić w nią głową, żeby wybić z niej kolejne durne pomysły.

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczył szczerze. — I tak muszę zadzwonić do Sama… A… zaniósłbyś mnie do sypialni?

Zadowolony, Crowley bez żadnego oporu zaniósł łowcę do sypialni. Położył go ostrożnie na łóżku, pocałował lekko w policzek i poszedł do pokoju tortur.

Dean natomiast wygrzebał swój telefon i zadzwonił do Sama. Nie rozmawiał z nim zbyt długo, ale gdy skończył, wcale nie poszedł do Crowleya. Zamiast tego poszedł zwymiotować.

Pięknie! Przez cały poprzedni stres związany z klątwą czy nawet jeszcze wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami, a potem _wyznaniem_ demona (a co jeśli to jednak hormony? Złamie mu serce! Na zawsze!!!) nabawił się rozstroju żołądka. Albo innych wrzodów.

A tymczasem Król zdążył w tempie ekspresowym wypruć demonowi jelita i rozłożyć je w wianuszku wokół jego stóp, który ostrożnie polał wodą święconą, olejem i podpalił. Następnie poczekał aż tamten straci przytomność z bólu, co nastąpiło naprawdę bardzo szybko. Kiedy był już przekonany, że torturowany się nie ocknie w najbliższym czasie, oparł się plecami o ścianę, która była najmniej obryzgana krwią i zsunął się po niej powoli, aż opadł bezwładnie na podłogę. Uderzył kilka razy głową mocno w ścianę i głośno przeklął, po czym objął kolana rękami i oparł o nie czoło.

— Mam przejebane — powiedział do siebie.

Opierając się o chłodne kafelki przy ubikacji, Dean stwierdził, że dla prostej omegi na emeryturze i odwyku od leków, to wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, to zdecydowanie za dużo na nieco ponad miesiąc. Ryzykując bieg z powrotem, zebrał się z podłogi i poszedł do apteczki. Która była całkiem dobrze zaopatrzona, zwłaszcza jak na dom demona, ale, oczywiście, nie znalazł nic na ból brzucha, zatrucie czy grypę żołądkową. Najwyraźniej świat go nienawidził.

Poszedł więc do kuchni zaparzyć sobie mięty, chociaż tyle, ale gdy woda wesoło się gotowała, on niewesoło biegł do łazienki. I to tej przy sypialni, bo zapomniał o tej po drodze.

 _Może to jednak nie od stresu_ — pomyślał, spłukując wodę i wrócił do kuchni (cholera, czemu Crowley miał taki długi dom). Potem zadekował się w łóżku z kubkiem na stoliku obok.

Przykrył się swoim kocem, który już nie w takim stanie zapewniał mu komfort i zamknął oczy, próbując zmusić swój organizm do snu. Wszystko można w końcu przeczekać.

Jakieś pół godziny później podwieszony pod sufitem demon zaczął się budzić, a Crowley cały czas nie ruszył się z podłogi. Kiedy jednak tamten otworzył w końcu oczy i zaczął wrzeszczeć przerażony widokiem własnych wnętrzności na podłodze, Król Piekła westchnął ciężko, dźwignął się z podłogi, szybko zaszył mu usta, żeby nie krzyczał, po czym wyszedł.

Dean prawdopodobnie jeszcze rozmawiał z bratem, dlatego do niego nie dołączył. Kiedy jednak wszedł na górę po schodach, nie słyszał roznoszącego się głosu omegi; poczuł natomiast kwaśny zapach unoszący się w powietrzu. Kiedy poszedł sprawdzić, okazało się, że najwyraźniej drugi mężczyzna musiał w niej zwymiotować. Powietrze pachniało też środkami dezynfekującymi, więc zapewne Dean, jak to Dean, wszystko posprzątał. Zaniepokojony, w drodze do łazienki, znalazł śpiącego omegę zwiniętego w kulkę na środku łóżka w sypialni pod swoim ukochanym kocem.

Słysząc kroki, Dean wychylił głowę spod koca.

— Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem — powiedział, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr. Skoro już znalazł pozycję, w której czuł się znośnie, nie zamierzał jej niszczyć.

— Daj spokój, nic ciekawego się nie działo — odparł demon, zgodnie z prawdą. — Na razie zostawiłem go samego, żeby przemyślał złe decyzje w swoim życiu. Coś czuję, że jak skończę, to będę miał bardzo wiernego wyznawcę — prychnął.

Popatrzył na Deana i usiadł obok niego. Położył mu troskliwie dłoń na czole.

— Kiepsko się czujesz? — zapytał cicho. — Wymiotowałeś?

— Mhm… — Pokiwał głową, przesuwając się odrobinę w stronę Crowleya. — Przytulisz mnie? — poprosił cicho, lgnąc do jego ręki. Demon odrobinę się zawahał.

— Może się tylko przebiorę? — zapytał. Popatrzył na swoje ubranie, które było całe we krwi. Nie chciał przytulać Deana, kiedy tak wyglądał. — Obawiam się, że poczujesz się jeszcze gorzej od zapachu krwi.

— Ubrudzisz gniazdo — przyznał Dean, wzdychając. — Możesz nie ubierać żadnej góry? — poprosił, mając nadzieję na trochę więcej kontaktu ze skórą alfy. Czuł się tak paskudnie, że przytuliłby się do gołej klaty Sama, a co dopiero do swojego Crowleya.

— Mogę nie ubierać się w ogóle, jeśli poczujesz się dzięki temu lepiej — zaproponował ciepło Crowley.

— To może… załóż tylko bieliznę? — zaproponował.

— Zaraz wracam — obiecał Crowley, po czym wyjął z szuflady świeże bokserki i poszedł się przebrać. Przemył twarz, ręce i wszystkie części ciała, które zostały pobrudzone krwią; na szczęście obyło się bez prysznica, bo nie chciał zostawiać Deana na tak długo samego.

Kiedy wrócił, w samej bieliźnie, Dean leżał cały czas w tej samej pozycji. Wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia i Crowleyowi aż ścisnęło się serce na jego widok. Szybko wsunął się na łóżko koło niego i przygarnął do siebie, mocno obejmując go ramionami.

— Moja biedna omega — szepnął, całując jego włosy.

— Teraz mi lepiej. — Dean wtulił nos tak, by móc oddychać zapachem, a więc też feromonami zatroskanej alfy. Jego ciało od razu wyczuło, że miało przy sobie silnego samca i mogło się zrelaksować. Na szczęście. — Następnym razem też będzie lepiej… — westchnął, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

— Następnym razem? — Crowley zmarszczył brwi. — Co masz na myśli?

— Przy następnej rui — odpowiedział Dean, przymykając oczy. Wciąż go mdliło, a teraz na dodatek zaczęło bulgotać mu w brzuchu. To nie był najciekawszy aspekt życia omegi, ale cóż, musiał przetrwać.

— Myślisz, że nadal tu będziesz na twoją następną ruję? — zapytał cicho demon, nie chcąc sobie robić nadziei. Po chwili jednak dodał: — Wiem, że nie powinienem o to pytać.

— Dlaczego miałoby mnie nie być? — odparł mężczyzna, wtulając się jeszcze odrobinę bardziej. — Nie chcesz teraz rozmawiać o… o… no wiesz, ale przecież to pytanie tego nie dotyczyło? Czy jednak tak?

— Sam nie wiem — odparł szczerze Crowley, obejmując go mocniej i wtulając nos w jego włosy. — Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? — zapytał po chwili.

— Ja też nie wiem… bo są dwie opcje. Albo dużo się zmieni albo nic się nie zmieni, ale… ale przecież w obu przypadkach zostaję z tobą, tak? — powiedział cicho, mając ogromną nadzieję, że nawet jeśli _to tylko hormony_ , to Crowley go nie wyrzuci. Chociaż sam chyba nie chciałby mieszkać ze swoją niespełnioną miłością. — Pogłaszcz mnie po plecach.

— Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał tu zostać — powiedział, po czym posłusznie zaczął głaskać Deana po plecach. Pogłaskał go, podrapał i pomasował po plecach oraz po karku i po głowie.

Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, co omega miał na myśli mówiąc, że _albo dużo się zmieni, albo nic się nie zmieni_. Jeśli Dean odwzajemniłby jego uczucia, co było zdecydowanie mało prawdopodobne, to rzeczywiście wiele się nie zmieni. Jeśli stwierdziłby natomiast, że jednak zależało mu na związku czysto cielesnym, to Crowley też nie będzie protestował, nawet jeśli nie będzie to do końca zdrowe rozwiązanie.

Jeśli jednak Dean uznałby, że nic do niego nie czuł i mimo to zdecydował się u niego zostać… a za jakiś czas zacząłby szukać sobie partnera… to Crowley szczerze nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie to zaakceptować.

— Muszę do toalety — stwierdził Dean i praktycznie uciekł z jego ramion do łazienki.

Kiedy Crowley usłyszał dźwięk prysznica, postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na to, by w tempie ekspresowym wybrać się do apteki i kupić coś na uspokojenie żołądka. Wrócił, nim omega zdążył wyjść spod prysznica.

Wrócił dopiero po prysznicu, ubrany w luźne, czarne bokserki w żółte kaczuszki. Niósł też w rękach trochę poduszek, które wcześniej zostawił w gnieździe w pokoju na swoją ruję. Teraz stwierdził, że przecież później znowu je przeniesie, a teraz mógł dodać je do mniejszego gniazda w sypialni.

Szybko ułożył je w odpowiednich dla swojego instynktu miejscach, a potem wtulił się z powrotem w alfę. Aż zamruczał, gdy jego goła skóra dotknęła gołej skórzy Crowleya, a on od razu poczuł się lepiej.

— Kupiłem dla ciebie coś na brzuch — powiedział demon, zadowolony z bliskości swojej omegi. Podniósł się i sięgnął opakowanie z lekiem dla omeg przed rują z szafki wraz ze szklanką wody.

— Czym sobie zasłużyłem na tak cudownego alfę — zachichotał odbierając znajome tabletki od Crowleya i grzecznie połykając dwie. — Myślisz o wszystkim.

Przechylił się przez demona tak, by odłożyć szklankę, a wracając do poprzedniej pozycji pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Bo kilkukrotnym umyciu zębów czuł się na tyle komfortowo, by to zrobić.

Nie pogłębiał pocałunku, wiedząc, że Dean mógł jeszcze nie czuć się z tym dostatecznie komfortowo, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko i cmoknął go jeszcze raz.

— Czujesz się trochę lepiej po prysznicu? — zapytał. — Może mógłbym zrobić ci coś delikatnego do jedzenia? — zaproponował. — Albo chociaż herbatę?

— Podgrzać miętę — powiedział Dean, wskazując na nietknięty kubek na szafce nocnej. — Ale to za chwilę, teraz chcę się poprzytulać. Mógłbyś mnie znowu pogłaskać po plecach? — poprosił, kładąc się na nim wygodnie. — I gdzie jest nasz kocyk?

Kocyk zsunął się na podłogę, kiedy Dean wstał wcześniej z łóżka, więc teraz Crowley po niego sięgnął i przykrył ich obu razem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na sformułowanie _nasz kocyk_. Będzie musiał zapytać, czy omega powiedział to świadomie.

— Zrobię ci nową miętę — powiedział, głaszcząc Deana po plecach i po włosach. — I coś lekkostrawnego do jedzenia.

— Nie chcę jeść — jęknął, roztapiając się trochę pod jego dotykiem. Zaczął cicho mruczeć, otulony zapachem swojego alfy, jego ramionami i kocem, który od lat zapewniał mu komfort. — Chcę się przytulać. — Ziewnął.

— Jak sobie życzysz — powiedział demon, drapiąc go po plecach. Kiedy Dean jeszcze bardziej roztopił się w jego ramionach, dodał: — Śpij. Sen dobrze ci zrobi.

— Mogę spać na tobie, alfo? — upewnił się, zamykając oczy.

— Głupie pytanie — prychnął Crowley, obejmując go jeszcze mocniej. Nie chciał mieć nadziei, że Dean kiedykolwiek odwzajemni jego uczucia, ale w takich sytuacjach nie potrafił powstrzymać tego typu myśli.

Reszta dnia minęła im spokojnie, na leniuchowaniu w łóżku, przytulaniu, głaskaniu i innych miłych rzeczach.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia, niestety, Crowley musiał iść do Piekła. A Dean za cholerę nie chciał puścić go samego.

— Idę z tobą — przypomniał mu po raz kolejny, gdy sprzątali po śniadaniu.

— Nie ma nawet takiej opcji, Dean — odparł demon. — Jesteś osłabiony, wczoraj źle się czułeś, lada dzień dostaniesz ruję… To wszystko czuć. — Westchnął. — Wiem, że jesteś Winchesterem i że jesteś niezniszczalny, ale nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda. A może się stać.

— Jest taka opcja — odpowiedział spokojnie Dean, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, obejmując go w pasie. — Są dwie opcje: albo idę z tobą do Piekła albo ty zostajesz ze mną w domu — stwierdził. Nie miał zamiaru uznać „nie” za odpowiedź.

— Nie mogę zostać w domu — odpowiedział Crowley. — Muszę chociaż zobaczyć, jak idzie budowa nowej części Piekła, muszę odstawić głosy na miejsce i zobaczyć, czy nie rośnie już jakaś rewolucja przeciwko mnie…

— No właśnie, nie możesz zostać w domu, więc idę z tobą. Nie idziesz sam i już — stwierdził, garbiąc się tak, że mógł praktycznie ukryć się w jego ramionach. Co nie było aż tak łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę ich różnicę wzrostu. — Nie pozwalam.

Crowley objął go ramionami niezręcznie. Czasami bardzo nie lubił tego ciała. Może jednak powinien zmienić na inne… Może na takie, które będzie bardziej odpowiadało Deanowi? Może w innym chciałby go bardziej?

— Wiesz, teoretycznie nie muszę pytać cię o zgodę — prychnął cicho. — Wiem, że zazwyczaj tego nie widać, ale ogólnie to jesteś świadom tego, że jestem Królem Piekła?

— Masz rację — przyznał Dean i nawet on się zdziwił na lekki, ale naprawdę lekki, zapach zranienia w powietrzu. — Ale możesz spełnić moją prośbę, tak?

— Chciałbym spełnić twoją prośbę, ale naprawdę, Dean… Ja czuję, że jutro lub najpóźniej pojutrze dostaniesz ruję… To nie jest bezpieczne — próbował go nadal przekonać.

— Crowley… Jeśli pójdziesz sam, będę siedział przed zegarem i przeżywał każdą sekundę — wyznał szczerze Dean. — A jeśli dostanę rui teraz? Myślę, że mam czas do jutra, ale jeśli? Co jeśli moja omega poczuje się odrzucona, bo jej alfy przy niej nie ma?

Demon westchnął ciężko i nic nie powiedział.

— Nic mi się nie stanie, Crowley… umiem o siebie zadbać — przekonywał. Możliwe, że odrobinę się przy tym łasił, całkiem zresztą podświadomie, szukając kontaktu ze swoim alfą na każdy sposób. — Poza tym, będę z tobą.

— Wiem, że będziesz ze mną, ale doświadczenie pokazuje, że mi też może się stać krzywda w Piekle. — Wywrócił oczami. — Więc to akurat żaden argument, bo co jeśli mnie zabiją, a ty zostaniesz tam sam…

Dean aż zadrżał na jego słowa, a powietrze od razu przeszyło przerażenie. Nie, jego alfa nie mógł umrzeć, nie znowu… nie!

— Czy naprawdę próbujesz mnie uspokoić i przekonać, sugerując, że możesz zostać zabity? — spytał, wciąż zszokowany, gdy pierwsze przerażenie minęło. — Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, jak to nazwałeś, _doświadczenie_?

— Przepraszam, Dean, ale taka prawda… Kuźwa, ostatnim razem wydawało mi się, że uszedłem cało, mimo że było naprawdę ciężko i chwilę trwało nim się wtedy wyleczyłem, ale okazało się, że jeszcze dopadła mnie wtedy jakaś klątwa…

— Wiem, Crowley, wiem… Dlatego chcę, żebyś miał kogoś naprawdę po twojej stronie, komu możesz ufać… Proszę, Crowley… Nie będę ci przeszkadzał — obiecał, od razu przypominając sobie tradycyjne zadania omegi, gdy alfa pracował. — Będę siedział gdzieś w kącie i nic nie robił, tylko ładnie wyglądał i był cicho, proszę…

Crowley z trudem powstrzymał warknięcie.

— Nie chcę z twojej strony takiego zachowania — powiedział zimnym głosem, odsuwając się od niego odrobinę. — I to nie chodzi o to, że mi przeszkadzasz, bo tak nie jest. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Wiem, że tego nie wygram, więc możesz ze mną iść. Ale pod jednym warunkiem — dodał.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedział od razu, ale przy tym wyprostował się zaciekawiony. W plecach strzyknęło mu od poprzedniego garbienia, ale zignorował ukłucie bólu. Jeśli taka była cena wtulania się w najlepszego alfę, będzie ją płacił z honorem. — Jakim?

— Takim, że weźmiesz moje blokery zapachu. Tak, te, których tak nie lubisz — wytłumaczył.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Dean, kiwając głową, chociaż oczywiście nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. — Wezmę je. — Objął swojego alfę za szyję i pocałował go lekko, zapamiętując jego zapach, by nie zwariować, gdy nie będzie mógł go czuć.

— Powiedzmy, że jestem zadowolony — mruknął Crowley, po czym przyniósł wspomniane blokery. Zaaplikował je im obydwu, odmawiając odpowiednią inkantację, żeby je aktywować.

Kiedy skończył, powąchał powietrze i skrzywił się mocno.

— Rzeczywiście nic nie czuć — oznajmił, wciąż skrzywiony.

— Widzę, że nie tylko ja ich nie lubię na kimś? — zachichotał Dean, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie. Złapał go za rękę. — Jak tylko wrócimy to je zmyjemy — obiecał zarówno jemu, jak i sobie.

— Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mi się to podoba — burknął demon. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że często nie czuł swojego zapachu, ale nie potrafił znieść tego, że nie mógł wyczuć zapachu Deana.

Dopiero teraz też zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak intensywnie Dean pachniał nadchodzącą błyskawicznie rują. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie zacznie się ona, kiedy będą w Piekle. Na szczęście ruje były częściowo zależne od światła dziennego, więc raczej była na to niewielka szansa.

Kilka piekielnych godzin później, po tym jak Crowley znalazł już odpowiedzialnych za klątwę i przykładnie ich ukarał, obiecując lata tortur, Dean drzemał na tronie Piekła, a rzeczony alfa prowadził spotkanie dotyczące modernizacji.

Wtedy wszedł jeden ze spóźnionych demonów.

— Winchester? — prychnął ten na wstępie, zauważając mężczyznę na tronie. Nim ktokolwiek (czyli Crowley) zdążył zareagować, oczy Deana się otworzyły.

— Z szacunkiem do swojej nowej królowej — powiedział prosto, patrząc demonowi chłodno w oczy. Ten zamarł w szoku, a potem przełknął głośno ślinę.

— Kró… Przepraszam, królowo, to się nie powtórzy — powiedział bardzo szybko, niemal dotykając nosem podłogi… a Dean trochę żałował, że się odezwał. Teraz pewnie zostanie królową na zawsze. — Przepraszam, królu — powiedział demon jeszcze do Crowleya.

Twarz Crowleya przecięły jeden po drugim dwa kompletnie różne uśmiechy. Jeden był ciepły, zadowolony i lekko rozbawiony — na słowa i postawę Deana. Drugi był złowieszczy i pełen satysfakcji — na pokorne zachowanie demona. Posłał szybko omedze spojrzenie pełne… hm… nie miłości, powiedzmy, że sympatii, po czym powiedział:

— Kontynuujmy — i wrócił do spotkania.

Momentami był nieco nieobecny, bo nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o tym, jak fantastycznie Dean wyglądał na tronie ani o tym, z jakim urokiem użył słowa _królowa_. Ani o tym, jak cudownie byłoby mieć go rzeczywiście jako swoją prawą rękę w Piekle; mógłby wtedy nawet polubić przebywanie tutaj, zwłaszcza po modernizacji.

Przede wszystkim jednak nie chciał myśleć, jak bardzo chciałby wziąć Deana na tym tronie i zrobić z nim kilka bardzo przyjemnych rzeczy…

Dobrze, że obaj zaaplikowali sobie blokery, bo był przekonany, że w przeciwnym wypadku zapach jego podniecenia zatkałby wszystkich tu obecnych. Jak wrócą do domu, będzie musiał znaleźć te inhibitory, które kupił, bo najwyraźniej ruja Deana miała na niego coraz większy wpływ.

Po skończonym spotkaniu, a przed inspekcją prac nad nową częścią Piekła, mieli chwilę czasu dla siebie. Dean znowu otworzył oczy. Tym razem spojrzał prosto na Crowleya i uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

— Wiesz, to, że nie da się wyczuć twojego zapachu, nie znaczy, że nie widać twoich oczu — powiedział, wstając i przeciągając się. Ale wstał tylko po to, by dosięgnąć demona. Złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w swoją stronę, siadając z powrotem na tronie.

Dzięki temu Crowley znalazł się między jego nogami, oparty rękami obok jego głowy. Dean rozważał (nie miał za wiele do roboty w czasie spotkania) takie ustawienie ich pozycji, by po prostu usiadł okrakiem na kolanach Króla Piekła, ale ostatecznie uznał, że tak będzie lepiej. W ten sposób o wiele łatwiej było mu się poddać dominacji niższego od siebie demona.

— Jakbyś chciał mnie zjeść — uściślił, obejmując go za szyję i całując zachłannie.

Zadowolony demon entuzjastycznie odwzajemnił pocałunek, opierając jedną dłoń na klatce piersiowej Deana i przyciskając go do tronu.

— A kto powiedział, że nie chcę — mruknął pomiędzy jednym a drugim pocałunkiem.

Brak wytwarzanych przez nich zapachów nie oznaczał, że na siebie nie działali. W końcu żaden z nich nie był ślepy i żadnemu nie chodziło tylko o ciało. Według Deana stanowiło to kolejny dowód na to, że (proszę, proszę, _proszę_ ) nie chodziło też tylko o hormony i feromony.

— W jak wielu pozycjach wyobrażasz sobie mnie na tym tronie? — zapytał, przesuwając swoje usta na bok żuchwy Crowleya. — Bo ja w co najmniej kilku... we wszystkich mam na sobie tylko koronę — dodał, mrucząc cicho i przygryzając ucho demona. — A w koronie wyglądam cholernie, cholernie, _cholernie_ seksownie.

Crowley wsunął drugą rękę na kark Deana i pocałował go dosyć brutalnie. Przytrzymał go przez moment mocno za kark, cały czas drugą dłonią przyciskając jego klatkę piersiową. Trącił nosem jego brodę, zachęcając go do odchylenia szyi, po czym przyssał się do niej, zostawiając malinki i niewielkie ślady ugryzień.

Po chwili całowania i pieszczenia szyi Deana, Crowley podciągnął jego koszulkę nieco do góry, odsłaniając napięty brzuch omegi, a następnie opadł przed nim na kolana. Oparł łokcie o jego uda, wsunął obie dłonie pod koszulkę i chwycił go całymi dłońmi w okolicy żeber, całując go po brzuchu i po kościach biodrowych, raz na jakiś czas przyciskając się mostkiem do jego krocza i wywierając tarcie.

— To jest jedna z tych pozycji, w której bym cię chciał — wydyszał, zostawiając malinki na jego brzuchu. — I ty możesz być cholernie seksowny w samej koronie, ale ja byłbym cholernie dobry przed tobą na kolanach.

Nie myśląc wiele, nachylił się i przez spodnie pocałował go w penisa.

— Ale na to będziesz musiał sobie zasłużyć — powiedział, po czym podniósł się z kolan, pocałował go delikatnie w usta i odsunął się od niego. Dean jęknął rozczarowany, ale wstał z tronu i objął Crowleya ramionami.

— Postaram się więc zasłużyć — obiecał i pocałował go w kąt ust, jak na samym początku. Potem przesunął swoje usta tak, by móc mówić prosto do jego ucha: — Być może byłbym bardziej zmotywowany, gdybyś powiedział mi czy na moich kolanach byłbyś równie dobry… — szepnął, zsuwając jedną ze swoich rąk na jego pośladek i ściskając go zaborczo.

— Będzie trzeba przetestować oba warianty — szepnął demon, całując go za uchem. — Jeśli się ładnie uśmiechniesz, to jeden z nich zaserwuję ci jeszcze dzisiaj — obiecał, po czym obrócił się w stronę drzwi, słysząc odgłosy kroków z korytarza.

W tym momencie do sali tronowej wszedł jeden z demonów, poinformować ich, że wszyscy już czekali. Dlatego udali się razem do nowej części Piekła, która cały czas była w budowie. Z zadowoleniem Crowley przyjął nowe budynki i częściowo urządzone już pojedyncze pomieszczenia. Demony (i nie tylko — z zadowoleniem zauważył, że zostały do tego zaangażowane również dusze potępionych) uwijały się jak mrówki, przygotowując formularze do wypełnienia, nosząc krzesła i biurka czy malując ściany. Pomieszczenia ciągnęły się kilometrami, a w tych, które były już gotowe, stało biurko przy biurku, poodgradzane przegródkami. Każdemu pomieszczeniu towarzyszył ogromny korytarz na kształt wężyka, który służył do stania w kolejce. Niektóre pomniejsze biura były już urządzone — na przykład dla tych, którzy będą sprawdzali kwestionariusze. Te pomieszczenia były malutkie; rozmiarem przypominały toaletę publiczną i mieściło się tam tylko niewygodne krzesło dla petenta, jeszcze bardziej niewygodne krzesło dla urzędnika oraz malusieńkie biureczko, pod którym nie było miejsca na nogi.

Crowley uśmiechnął się zadowolony. W projekcie, który zrobili z Deanem nie uwzględnili tego, że krzesła miały być niewygodne.

— Kto był pomysłodawcą niewygodnych krzeseł? — zapytał, niekoniecznie głośno, świadomy tego, że postarają się usłyszeć go nawet w najdalszym zakątku Piekła. Momentalnie wszyscy ucichli, a po dłuższej chwili pojawiła się przed nim niepozorna demonica. — Gratulacje, awansowałaś na głównego projektanta wnętrz w tym projekcie. — Crowley uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. — Patrząc po efektach, mniemam, że nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak wykonywać swoją pracę tak, żeby to naprawdę było Piekło.

Kiedy demonica planowała już się oddalić, Crowley przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej rzeczy.

— Mam jeszcze dla ciebie jedno zadanie — powiedział szybko, po czym popukał się palcem w skroń. — Mam tutaj trzy głosy, które kiedyś mieszkały w Piekle. Znalazłem je ostatnio na Ziemi w głowie mojego omegi i są tak wkurwiające, że myślę, że by się tu fantastycznie odnalazły jako obsługa systemu zawiadamiającego. Czy mogę je tobie przekazać, żebyś umieściła je na miejscu, jak wszystko będzie gotowe?

— Oczywiście, wasza wysokość — demonica pokiwała głową.

Na szczęście między demonami przekazanie sobie głosów nastąpiło w dużo bardziej bezosobowy sposób niż pomiędzy Crowleyem a Deanem. Crowley przyłożył sobie palce do skroni, wykonał gest jakby sobie coś wyciągał z głowy, po czym oparł zamkniętą dłoń na czole demonicy. Jej oczy zabarwiły się na moment na czarno, po czym zamrugała i było po wszystkim.

— Aha, i jeszcze jedno — dodał demon nieco groźniejszym głosem na sam koniec. — Nie próbuj nawet mi się przeciwstawiać. Jeśli masz ochotę zobaczyć, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy mi się przeciwstawiają, jestem przekonany, że wiesz, gdzie jest Sektor Y w Piekle. Umieściłem tam dzisiaj po wieczność tych, którzy rzucili na mnie ostatnio klątwę.

Jej źrenice się powiększyły, a twarz zbladła. Pokiwała szybko głową, po czym odeszła w lekkim popłochu.

Następnie w milczeniu Crowley obejrzał resztę projektu, zostawił dyspozycje dla swoich pracowników, po czym chwycił Deana za rękę i wrócili do domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 grudnia zaczynamy publikować nasz kolejny tekst, tym razem z fandomu Teen Wolfa, para Derek/Stiles, nie-omegaverse (lub jak my na to mówimy: normalverse). Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany — serdecznie zapraszamy do czytania!
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 11 już (około) 18 grudnia 2017 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak dawno nie było rozdziału tak wcześnie rano… :o Ale, ale, nie to jest teraz najważniejsze. Bo… mamy dla Was ekscytujące wieści! To znaczy, dla nas są ekscytujące, a czy dla Was… to już zależy ;) Za tydzień, też w poniedziałek, 25 grudnia, zaczynamy publikacje naszego nowego tekstu. Tym razem będzie to fik do fandomu Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles — około 160 tysięcy słów (26 rozdziałów) trochę mniejszej huśtawki emocjonalnej niż tutaj. Ale tylko trochę mniejszej. Tytuł to „W pełni” i jeśli ktoś z Was lubi tę parę, to zapraszamy serdecznie!
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o następny fik z Supernatural, to Gniazdo kończy się w lutym — wtedy porozmawiamy. (Teraz nie mamy pojęcia, na kiedy „Schody” będą gotowe).
> 
> Teraz tak.
> 
> Chciałyśmy Wam życzyć wszystkiego dobrego, spokoju, zdrowia, radości i szczęścia! Z okazji kończącej się już Chanuki, zbliżających Świąt Bożego Narodzenia oraz zimowego przesilenia. Oraz wszelkich innych świąt i okazji, jakie przydarzają się w tym okresie, bo na pewno jest ich sporo.
> 
> Żeby kolacja wigilijna czy inne świąteczne obchody (wybaczcie, z tej strony poganka i ateistka — religia to nie nasza działka) minęły Wam w przyjemnej atmosferze miłości, radości, rodzinnego ciepła, szczęścia i wsparcia. By ciotki nie pytały kiedy wnuki, wujowie nie rzucali głupimi tekstami i nikt nie pokłócił się o politykę. A jeśli już Wasz świąteczny stół jest miejscem nieprzyjemnym albo znacie tam dwie osoby na krzyż, to by skończyło się tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Pamiętajcie — wbrew pozorom, to to, co przynosi szczęście _Wam_ jest najważniejsze, a nie to, czego oczekują od Was krewni.
> 
> Natomiast, jeśli nie obchodzicie niczego albo bardzo nie lubicie tego okresu, to życzymy Wam, żeby w tym roku minął w miarę bezboleśnie — kolędy i wszystkie piosenki Was nie prześladowały wszędzie, gdzie pójdziecie i nikt nie wciskał Wam produktów po zawyżonej cenie, bo to „idealne na prezent”… W zasadzie, życzymy tego też tym, którzy różne święta obchodzą, bo każdy ma jakiś limit, ile może znieść.
> 
> Widzimy się w Nowy Rok ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A teraz **ostrzeżenia**. W tym rozdziale występują:
> 
> — seks;
> 
> — seks w rui, związany z trochę niepewną zgodą [dubious consent] ze strony Deana (sprawdź endnotes na końcu rozdziału, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, ale uwaga — spoilery);

Po powrocie do domu ledwo zdążyli zdjąć buty, a już Dean owinął się wokół Crowleya, całując go mocno.

— Muszę przyznać, że o ile nie lubię blokerów, to jest w tym coś niesamowicie pociągającego. — Oderwał się i oblizał usta. — W tym, że twój zapach nic mi nie mówi, a muszę zwracać uwagę na to, jak drżysz. — Przejechał palcami po żebrach pod koszulą demona. — Jak wzdychasz. — Pocałował go tuż pod uchem, a potem przejechał językiem w dół jego szyi. — Jak jęczysz. — Lekko, ale zdecydowanie przygryzł blednący ślad, który zostawił jakiś czas temu. Sam westchnął przy tym cicho, a potem zassał się, zostawiając malinkę dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. — Jak ledwo się powstrzymujesz przed wzięciem mnie tu i teraz. Chciałbyś, prawda?

Mocny dreszcz przebiegł po skórze Crowleya i natychmiast zrobiło mu się gorąco. Kiedy Dean zostawił malinkę, demonowi nieco zmiękły nogi i musiał oprzeć się o komodę.

— Teraz… Teraz mam nad sobą całkiem niezłą kontrolę, więc jej nie testuj… — uprzedził demon groźnie, całując oraz gryząc szyję Deana i przy okazji ściągając jego koszulę. Rzucił ją na ziemię i sięgnął do jego paska od spodni. Odsunął się na moment, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy oczy, ciekaw jego reakcji. Bez zapachu jako podpowiedzi, wolał sprawdzić, czy wszystko mu odpowiadało i czy nie miał nic przeciwko.

— Wierzę w ciebie, alfo. — Omega przygryzł wargę i poruszył brwiami.— Co ty na to, żeby poobściskiwać się na kanapie jak nieopierzone bachory? — zaproponował niewinnym tonem.

— Mam lepszy pomysł. — Demon popchnął Deana tak, że oparł się plecami o framugę drzwi. Sprawnie rozpiął jego spodnie — na razie jeszcze mu ich nie zdjął, ale pozwolił, żeby zsunęły się nieco na jego biodrach. Następnie założył sobie ręce omegi na szyję, a obiema swoimi dłońmi ścisnął jego pośladki i jednym ruchem podciągnął go do góry tak, aby ten objął go nogami w pasie.

Rozpięty rozporek jego spodni wbijał się niewygodnie między nimi, więc Crowley jedną ręką szybko go poprawił, wcale nie starając się uniknąć dotykania penisa mężczyzny, przez co Dean wciągnął głęboko powietrze, mocno ściskając go swoimi udami.

Cholernie podniecało go, z jaką łatwością Crowley mógł nim dyrygować. Nie wspominając o tym, że dzięki demonicznej sile mógłby go przerżnąć bezpiecznie nawet i w powietrzu. A do tej pory w swoim życiu nie miał do czynienia nawet z kimś, kto rozsądnie patrząc mógłby to zrobić choćby pod ścianą. Szczerze mówiąc, to mało kto był w stanie go choćby przenieść, nie należał w końcu do najmniejszych omeg. Równie szczerze mówiąc, to po prostu on sam częściej stanowił stronę dominującą.

Jęknął zachęcająco, gdy ręka Crowleya zahaczyła o jego penisa. _Tak, tak, tak, tutaj_.

Demon ścisnął mocno obiema dłońmi jego pośladki, przysuwając palce blisko środka jego tyłka i blisko miejsca, w którym doskonale wiedział, że Dean chciałby te palce poczuć dużo głębiej. Odsunął też twarz i patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, obserwując jego reakcję.

Omega westchnął i trochę bezrozumnie pokiwał głową. Potem przełknął ślinę i odsunął się odrobinę od niego, przesuwając dłonie na jego tors. W końcu jego uda ściskały mocno biodra Crowleya, a ręce demona trzymały go za pośladki, więc mógł pozwolić sobie na tę swobodę.

Szybko rozpiął koszulę Crowleya, mrucząc z zadowolenia na widok i dotyk gołej skóry. Tak dużo miejsca dla jego zębów (gdy tylko zmienią pozycję).

Oddychając płytko, Crowley nachylił się nad szyją Deana i pocałował go delikatnie w miejsce, w którym jako karykaturalna wersja alfy zostawił ugryzienie. Poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, ale na szczęście dzięki blokerom nie było tego czuć w jego zapachu.

Dean odchylił ufnie głowę, drżąc z podniecenia na samą myśl o tym, że Crowley mógłby zatopić w nim swoje zęby. Tym razem on, naprawdę, świadomie, na dłużej. Tak bardzo tego chciał.

Demon otrząsnął się i wrócił do pieszczot. Nie było teraz sensu roztrząsać tamtej sytuacji i mieć do siebie pretensje. Zrobił wtedy wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby tę klątwę pokonać i nie skrzywdził Deana w żaden sposób, a to było tak naprawdę najważniejsze.

Bardzo delikatnie, ledwie muśnięciami pieścił Deana ustami i językiem po szyi, po obojczykach i po jego nagich ramionach, jednocześnie ściskając go mocno palcami za pośladki i błądząc nimi w sposób bardzo sugestywny. Jedną rękę wsunął wewnątrz spodni. Teraz od jego skóry odgradzał go jedynie cienki materiał bokserek i mógł poczuć, że omega robił się mokry.

Uczucie było co najmniej dziwne, kiedy w powietrzu nie unosił się zapach śluzu omegi, ale demon mógł go wyczuć pod palcami.

Zawahał się na moment. Odsunął usta od szyi Deana, wycofał dłoń ze spodni i chwycił go obiema dłońmi po prostu za biodra.

— Dean — powiedział cicho, nagląco, zaskoczony własnym ciężkim oddechem. Skupiony na Deanie nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, jak bardzo jego ciało zareagowało na bliskość omegi. — Czy jesteś pewny, że to bezpieczne, kiedy obaj jesteśmy na blokerach? — zapytał.

— Tak. — Dean niemal jęknął, rozczarowany nagłym ustaniem pieszczot. — Jestem pewien. Może bez twojego zapachu wytrzymam trochę dłużej? Obiecuję, że powiem, gdy będę zbyt blisko.

— Nie potrafię powiedzieć po zapachu, czy nie zaczęła się twoja ruja — wyjaśnił demon. — Może jednak lepiej by było, gdybyśmy zaczęli od prysznica — zaproponował niepewnie, choć wcale nie był jakoś szczególnie do tego chętny.

— Ale ja potrafię — odparł prosto omega, tylko odrobinę zirytowany sugestią, że nie potrafiłby _tego_ rozpoznać. Bez przesady, aż tak ułomny nie był. Westchnął. — Jestem rannym chłopcem, dostanę rui jutro, możliwe, że zaraz o wschodzie słońca. Ale nie teraz. Obiecuję, że nie jestem w rui i jestem w pełni świadomy, co robię. Więc chodź na kanapę. Albo zostańmy tutaj. Mnie tu dobrze.

— Mi też. Bardzo dobrze — westchnął Crowley, całując go w usta.

Pocałunek był powolny, ale głęboki, pełen pasji i demon poczuł, jak praktycznie od razu urosło w nim podniecenie, które próbował przed chwilą chociaż odrobinę opanować.

— Cieszę się, że nie chcesz przerywać — dodał, kiedy skończyli się całować. Był boleśnie świadom, jak mnóstwo było w jego głosie uczucia, a nie tylko podniecenia. Jak mnóstwo nadziei, że Dean może jednak odwzajemniał jego uczucia, a nie tylko pożądanie.

— Oczywiście, że nie chcę. — Dean z powrotem przywarł do jego ust. Równocześnie błądził rękami po jego torsie i ramionach, potem też plecach.

Crowley wsunął z powrotem jedną dłoń w jego spodnie, które zdążyły się już dosyć mocno zsunąć i objął palcami jego pośladek. Przycisnął go do ściany. Drugą ręką przejechał po jego żebrach i ramieniu, aż oparł ją na karku omegi i tam zacisnął we władczym geście. Przycisnął swoje biodra do jego okrężnym ruchem aż obaj jęknęli z podniecenia, a potem wrócił do całowania i przygryzania jego skóry.

Na ramionach i szyi Deana już powoli jedna przy drugiej wykwitały malinki; były też wyraźnie widoczne ślady po zębach Crowleya. Nie zbliżał się na razie do miejsca, w którym któregoś dnia chciałby złożyć prawdziwe wiążące ich ugryzienie.

— Mmm — mruknął, przyciskając twarz do szyi omegi i wdychając jego zapach. krzywił się rozczarowany, bo blokery cały czas działały. Ale zgrubienie w spodniach Deana, jego płytki oddech i przyśpieszone bicie serca wystarczająco dawały do zrozumienia, jak bardzo podobało mu się to, co robił Crowley. — Lubię cię takiego.

— Bezzapachowego? — zaśmiał się Dean, ciężko oddychając. — Czy zdanego na twoją łaskę? Reagującego na każdy twój najmniejszy dotyk? Pragnącego cię bardziej od szarlotki? Hm…?

Pocałował go raz jeszcze, a potem przygryzł jego wargę z radością wypisaną w oczach.

— To wszystko i jeszcze więcej — powiedział Crowley, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak oklepanie i obrzydliwie romantycznie to brzmiało.

Pomagając sobie drugą ręką i swoją własną demoniczną siłą, Crowley wysunął dłoń ze spodni Deana, po czym, błądząc palcami powoli i ostrożnie, dając mu szansę na odmowę, wsunął dłoń w jego bokserki. Na razie położył ją bardzo płytko, pozwalając omedze przyzwyczaić się do jego palców w tamtym miejscu. Nie chciał go zmuszać do czegoś, co byłoby dla niego niekomfortowe.

— Tak, proszę, tak — jęknął omega, ruszając tyłkiem na tyle, na ile mógł, nie spadając. Wyraźnie ocierał się przy tym swoją nabrzmiałą erekcją o krocze Crowleya.

Mając jego zgodę, demon sprawnie przesunął dłoń niżej, palcami obejmując brzeg jego pośladka. Czuł wyraźnie, jak ciepły i mokry zrobił się Dean przez jego pieszczoty. Na pewno na jego podniecenie i łatwość w osiąganiu erekcji oraz produkowaniu śluzu wpływała też zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami ruja, ale Crowley lubił świadomość, że to on doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Ostrożnie przejechał jednym palcem w pobliżu jego odbytu, starając się nie stymulować go za bardzo. Jeszcze nie byli na to gotowi. To znaczy. On był. Zawsze i wszędzie, praktycznie od dnia, w którym zobaczył go na swojej kanapie miesiąc temu.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś tu u mnie tylko miesiąc — powiedział, cały czas całując go po szyi. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że robimy teraz to, co robimy. I że tego chcesz — powiedział, po czym dodał: — Że tego chcesz ze mną. — Jego niedowierzanie wynikało nie z tego, że Dean chciał uprawiać seks, ale że chciał uprawiać seks z nim.

— Oczywiście, że chcę — westchnął omega, ruszając tyłkiem tak, by palec Crowleya chociaż odrobinę bardziej zbliżył się do tego, czego on tak bardzo chciał. Chociaż wiedział, że na to nie mógł liczyć. — Widziałeś się kiedykolwiek w lustrze? Słyszałeś swój głos? Widziałeś, jak się poruszasz? Jak patrzysz? Jak traktujesz innych? Jesteś chodzącą przynętą na Deanów Winchesterów — prychnął, jęcząc cicho, gdy ręka demona ponownie znalazły się bardzo blisko jego odbytu.

Demon pocałował go, ostrożnie odstawiając jego nogi na ziemię, choć cały czas nie zdjął jednej dłoni z jego tyłka. Dzięki temu przy zmianie ich ustawienia spodnie oraz bielizna Deana zsunęły się niżej. Crowley wysunął rękę z jego bokserek i bezwiednie wytarł rękę w spodnie. Przejechał palcami po żebrach mężczyzny, znacząc jego skórę lekko paznokciami.

— To co, jak myślisz, zasłużyłeś? — zapytał, zsuwając spodnie omegi z jego tyłka tak, by od razu uklęknąć przed nim. Przez moment jego twarz znajdowała się na wysokości krocza Deana i popatrzył na niego stamtąd wyczekująco.

— Tak — sapnął Dean, z wrażenia opadając na kolana przed Crowleyem. — Tak, tak, tak bardzo tak — niemal wypluł z siebie słowa, obejmując go za szyję i całując mocno. Zamruczał, przesuwając usta na bok żuchwy demona. — Byłem bardzo grzeczną omegą. Tylko dwa razy chciałem zgwałcić swojego alfę…

Ostatnie słowa powiedział niemal bezpośrednio do jego ucha, przygryzając je po chwili.

— Tylko dwa razy? — zapytał Crowley ze smutkiem. — Chyba się nie staram w takim razie.

— _Zgwałcić_ , Crowley, przekonać do seksu, chociaż tego nie chcesz — przypomniał, dalej podgryzając jego skórę. — _Dać_ ci siebie? _Wziąć_ cokolwiek mi dasz? Przywrzeć do ciebie i nie puszczać? Zrobić _dużo_ więcej niż zrobiliśmy poprzednio? Nie ma chwili żebym cię nie pragnął, Crowley — zapewnił, robiąc kolejną malinkę na jego szyi.

— Jestem przekonany, że w takim razie ani razu nie chciałeś mnie zgwałcić — prychnął demon. — To głupie założenie, że mógłbym nie chcieć z tobą seksu. — Był szczerze mówiąc przekonany, że on chciał z nim seksu zanim jeszcze w ogóle Deanowi przemknęło przez myśl, by go pocałować.

— Więc dlaczego nie możemy po prostu uprawiać seksu? — jęknął. — Przysięgam, że chciałem cię już wcześniej. Nie wiem, jakim cudem przez tyle lat nie rozłożyłem przed tobą nóg… Wiesz ile razy musiałem sobie powtarzać „on jest naszym wrogiem” a potem „on jest twoim przyjacielem”? Żeby nie zaciągnąć cię do łóżka? Więc, skoro ty też tego chcesz… — sapnął Dean, ocierając się ustami o jego szyję. — To w takim razie, co do cholery stoi nam na przeszkodzie?

Szczerze mówiąc, to przy tak postawionej sprawie, Crowley nie miał pojęcia, co stało im na przeszkodzie i dlaczego nie zrobili tego wcześniej. A już w ogóle dlaczego nie zrobią tego tu i teraz.

— Bo… — zawahał się, szukając jakiegokolwiek powodu. Wiedział, jak niedobry był to pomysł. Nie powinni uprawiać seksu przed rują Deana, ale jego mózg nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych argumentów przeciwko temu. Może co najwyżej fakt, że omega był płodny, a oni nie mieli… — Dean, nie mamy prezerwatyw — powiedział szybko, nerwowo, absurdalnie zadowolony na znalezienie jakiegoś argumentu. Co było idiotyzmem samo w sobie, ale był przekonany, że podziękuje za to swojemu umysłowi, jak już opadnie mu… pożądanie.

Dean jęknął prawdziwie żałośnie, dając upust swojej frustracji. Tak bardzo chciałby w końcu móc uprawiać seks z Crowleyem. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wiedział, że ten bardzo realnie mógł zostać jego alfą. Odetchnął głęboko i znów skupił się na cholernie seksownym demonie przed sobą.

— Ale… — poszukał czegokolwiek w swojej głowie. — Przecież jest tyle innych sposobów na seks niż tylko ten prowadzący do zapłodnienia. Ja jestem czysty, a ty jesteś demonem, więc co do cholery stoi nam na przeszkodzie?

Przyjrzał się mu uważnie i przechylił głowę.

— No wiem — przyznał Crowley. — Miałem pomysł na taki właśnie rodzaj seksu, ale pokrzyżowałeś mi szyki, siadając na ziemi. — Zmrużył oczy niebezpiecznie. — Nie jestem pewny, czy naprawdę zasłużyłeś…

— Na-naprawdę oferowałeś…? — zdziwił się niesamowicie podniecony Dean. — Myślałem, że jak poprzednio tylko kusisz, żeby przerwać w najciekawszym momencie — jęknął, sfrustrowany. — O Boże, tak, zasłużyłem! Tylko moje nogi i tak by mnie teraz nie utrzymały.

— Przecież nie będę ci obciągał jak jesteśmy w Piekle — powiedział Crowley, patrząc na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. — Ale nie rzucam takich słów na wiatr.

— A wszystkie poprzednie razy, kiedy nie pozwoliłeś nam się nawet porządnie dotknąć? I bardzo restrykcyjny zakaz penetracji…? — przypomniał mu, przysuwając się do niego Dean. Jednak teraz, ta wizja już nie chciała opuścić jego głowy. — Proszę, alfo...

— Ten zakaz wciąż obowiązuje — powiedział Crowley cicho, ale stanowczo. — Do zakończenia twojej rui pod tym względem nic się nie zmienia.

— Obciąganie to też pewnego rodzaju penetracja… i kurwa dlatego ostatnio pytałem, jak restrykcyjny to zakaz. — Dean oparł czoło o jego ramię..

— Najwyraźniej jesteśmy mistrzami tego, żeby naruszać własne zakazy — zaśmiał się demon, myśląc o zasadzie _powyżej pasa i poniżej kolan_. — Ale wiesz — dodał niewinnie, wzruszając ramionami. — Ja nie namawiam. Nic na siłę.

— Ja chcę! — jęknął Dean. — Próbowałem cię namówić od miesiąca! Ale czy ty jesteś pewien, że chcesz?

— Jeśli ty jesteś przekonany, że tego chcesz, to możesz liczyć tylko na mój entuzjazm. — Uśmiechnął się Crowley. Przejechał ręką po przodzie bokserek Deana, z radością obejmując wyczuwalne pod nimi zgrubienie.

— O Boże, tak — jęknął, drżąc pod jego dotykiem. Jego penis zareagował równie entuzjastycznie. — Ale chodź na kanapę albo na łóżko, proszę.

Crowley złapał jego dłoń i sprawnie podniósł się z ziemi.

— To chodź — powiedział i pomógł Deanowi wstać.

Dean posłusznie wstał i szybko pozbył się swoich spodni i skarpetek, a szczerze mówiąc najchętniej pozbyłby się też bielizny. I wszystkich ubrań Crowleya. I trochę też żałował nie pójścia pod ten prysznic i nie zmyli z siebie blokerów oraz zapachu budowy i Piekła. Miał wrażenie, że chociaż nie czuł zapachu alfy, to wyczuwał świeżą farbę.

— Mogliśmy iść pod ten prysznic — jęknął.

— Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie — odpowiedział demon. — Tak samo mogę ci obciągnąć pod prysznicem — dodał cicho, wzruszając ramionami.

— To chodź. — Tym razem to on pociągnął alfę, z entuzjazmem prowadząc go do sypialni, a potem do łazienki. Zrobił to z premedytacją, wiedząc, jak świetny widok na jego ukryty w obcisłych i mokrych od śluzu bokserkach tyłek będzie miał dzięki temu demon. A to wszystko właśnie z jego powodu. Rozochocony Crowley klepnął go lekko w tyłek, nie przejmując się tym, że bokserki Deana były nieco wilgotne.

— Zawsze chętnie za tobą pójdę — powiedział pogodnie. — Masz naprawdę fajny tyłek.

— Tak mówisz? — zaśmiał się Dean, lekko kręcąc wspomnianym tyłkiem. — Wiesz, twój też jest bardzo fajny.

Odwrócił się, obejmując go za szyję i wciągnął do łazienki, całując.

Zaskakując samych siebie, prysznic wzięli bardzo szybko i sprawnie, starając się nie kusić wzajemnie dotykiem. Już w trakcie, jak leciała woda, w powietrzu zaczął unosić się zapach bardzo podnieconej omegi. Crowley czuł wyraźnie jego zbliżającą się ruję, ale ewidentnie to jeszcze nie było to. Uśmiechnął się, odrobinę spokojniejszy. Ufał Deanowi, że ten wiedział, kiedy zacznie się jego ruja, ale dodatkowe potwierdzenie w postaci zapachu było mile widziane.

Kiedy skończyli się myć, Crowley położył obie dłonie na policzkach Deana i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

— Poczekaj na mnie na łóżku — poprosił. — Zaraz przyjdę.

— A w jakiej pozycji mnie chcesz, alfo? — zapytał niewinnie Dean, już oparty o klamkę do sypialni. — Pamiętasz? W łóżku jestem _bardzo grzeczną omegą_ … zwłaszcza dla swojego alfy.

Penis Crowleya drgnął, zainteresowany tymi słowami.

— Skoro jesteś taki grzeczny, to na pewno się domyślisz, w jakiej pozycji bym cię chciał — odpowiedział, nie dając się zbić z tropu. — Ale wiesz. Nie kuś losu — przestrzegł go. — Jeśli przyjdę i pierwszym, co zobaczę będzie twój tyłek, to nie ręczę za siebie.

— Dobrze, alfo. — Dean zniknął za drzwiami sypialni. Crowley uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jednym z elementów wcześniejszej dominacji był fakt, że Dean był pozbawiony praktycznie wszystkich ciuchów, a on pozostawał wciąż niemal całkowicie ubrany. Przypuszczał, że jednym z powodów, dla których omega zaproponował prysznic, było właśnie pozbawienie go odzienia, ale nie zamierzał tak łatwo się poddawać.

Założył luźne spodnie bez bielizny i koszulę. Zastanowił się nad zapięciem guzików. Lubił, kiedy Dean go rozbierał, ale teraz nie planował dawać mu zbyt dużej swobody. Ostatecznie zostawił koszulę rozpiętą i poszedł do sypialni, podekscytowany tym, co mieli zrobić.

W sypialni Dean zastanowił się, jaką pozycję przyjąć. Oczywiście, było kilka najbardziej oczywistych, ale wszystkie wydawały mu się odrobinę zbyt obsceniczne i dosłowne, choć brzmiało to absurdalnie, biorąc pod uwagę co przed chwilą robili i co zrobią za chwilę. Ale taka była prawda.

Poza tym, nie chciał utracić tej cudownej dominacji, którą zyskał nad nim Crowley… Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Obiecał być _grzeczną omegą_ , tak?

Uklęknął z brzegu materaca, siadając na stopach i kładąc dłonie płasko na nogach. Zmazał uśmieszek ze swoich ust, odetchnął i spojrzał wyczekująco na drzwi od łazienki.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że już raz przybrał podobną pozycję przy Crowleyu, a jemu się ona nie spodobała, ale tym razem byli w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Wtedy usiadł tak, bo się bał, teraz, bo tego chciał. Bo chociaż na co dzień zdecydowanie nie był usłużną, posłuszną omegą, tak lubił, gdy ktoś, komu ufał, go dominował.

A nikomu nie ufał tak, jak Crowleyowi. I to właśnie jego chciał jako swojego alfę.

Miał nadzieję, że demon to właśnie zobaczy w jego pozycji. Mężczyznę, który chce żeby mieli fantastyczny seks (w granicach ich okropnych ograniczeń) i który całkowicie mu się oddawał. A nie omegę stłamszoną przez swojego alfę.

Wpatrywał się z oczekiwaniem w drzwi, drżąc z podekscytowania, a przesycający pokój zapach jego własnego podniecenia tylko dodatkowo go nakręcał.

Kiedy Crowley wszedł do sypialni, na moment zamarł, a jego spodnie natychmiast zrobiły się za ciasne. Dean siedział na łóżku w pozycji posłusznej omegi, ale nie do końca.

Usłużna omega powinna patrzeć w ziemię, a Dean rzucał mu pełne wyzwania spojrzenie, miał wyprostowane plecy i był bardzo podniecony. 

W tej pozycji było dużo więcej niż tylko seksualne posłuszeństwo.

Przez kilka sekund demon stał w drzwiach i podziwiał widok przed sobą, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech.

— Alfa — szepnął Dean zachęcająco, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Zdawał sobie przy tym sprawę, że jego ciało było przy tym niemal całe zaróżowione z oczekiwania i szybciej płynącej krwi.

Crowley nie potrzebował, żeby Dean dwa razy zapraszał go do swojego łóżka. Rzucił się w jego stronę, jakby został popchnięty i dopadł do niego, gwałtownie go całując. Położył jedną dłoń na jego policzku, a drugą na plecach i podniósł się z nim nieco. Pomógł omedze wysunąć nogi spod siebie, po czym położył go na łóżku na plecach, cały czas namiętnie go całując.

Po dłuższej chwili oderwał się od niego, by nabrać powietrza i przejechał wzrokiem po jego ciele. Nareszcie Dean pachniał sobą i podnieceniem, a Crowley pomyślał, że mógłby upoić się tym zapachem. Jeśli drugi mężczyzna jednak nie zechciałby dzielić z nim życia, będzie musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób, żeby zabutelkować ten zapach i narkotyzować się nim aż do śmierci.

— Prysznic to był dobry pomysł — mruknął, podziwiając nagie ciało Deana, jego nabrzmiałego członka, rozkraczone nogi i szybko poruszającą się klatkę piersiową.

— Oczywiście, że był — odparł ten, wyginając się pod nim jeszcze troszeczkę. — Cieszę się, że lubisz mój zapach. Spodoba ci się prezent na chuć, chociaż może dam ci go wcześniej…

— Też mam dla ciebie mały prezent — powiedział Crowley. — Ale nasza relacja nieco uległa zmianie odkąd go kupiłem, więc nie wiem, czy ci się spodoba… — Pocałował go jeszcze raz.

— Taaak, masz rację, nasza relacja się zmieniła — odpowiedział, całując Crowleya mocno po raz kolejny. — Też bałem się, że ci się nie spodoba i uznasz, że to za dużo…

— A co dla mnie masz? — zapytał, gładząc go dłonią po brzuchu.

— Um… — Dean przełknął ślinę. — Lubrykant. Taki… taki z moim śluzem. Jeszcze… jeszcze go nie zrobiłem, bo… — Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, a było to sporym wyczynem. Teraz kolor dojrzałego buraka zdobił jego twarz, ramiona i tors. — Chcę go zrobić w czasie rui.

Na myśl o tym, że miałby na chuć lubrykant, który pachniał jak jego omega w rui, Crowley prawdopodobnie przeżył niewielki mentalny orgazm. Nie mógł być tego do końca pewny, bo przez dłuższą chwilę nie był świadomy tego, co się działo.

— N-naprawdę? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem, jak już udało mu się złapać kontakt z rzeczywistością.

— Tak. — Dean pokiwał głową. — Dobrze? Pa-pasuje ci? Nie przesadziłem?

— Doskonale — odpowiedział alfa, gryząc go w szyję. Tak bardzo chciał ugryźć go w to samo miejsce, w które ugryzł go podczas klątwy. To musiało jeszcze poczekać. — Nie mogę się doczekać — powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. — A wiesz co jest najlepsze?

— Nie, nie wiem… — Odgiął głowę jeszcze bardziej.

— Że po twojej rui będę miał okazję przetestować oryginał. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. — A dodatkowo na chuć będę mieć taką sympatyczną imitację w postaci tego lubrykantu.

— Och. — Dean nieco się zasmucił. — Po co ci imitacja, skoro na chuć też będziesz mieć oryginał? Muszę wymyślić coś innego.

Crowley nieco otrzeźwiał.

— Dean — zaczął cicho. — Nawet jeśli będziemy chcieli spędzić razem moją chuć, to w którymś momencie ty już nie będziesz miał siły na seks. Ten lubrykant to świetny pomysł. Nie wyobrażam sobie lepszego prezentu na chuć.

— Dobrze… I będę, tak długo jak zdążysz się _przed nią_ we mnie zaklinować i weźmiesz chemiczną antykoncepcję, to będę chciał, niezależnie od… wiesz — obiecał, całując go w bok szczęki. — Wrócimy do przyjemniejszych rzeczy? I dlaczego, do cholery, musiałeś się ubrać?

— Podoba mi się to, że ty jesteś nagi i bezradny pode mną — odpowiedział demon. — I tak, wiem, że nie jesteś bezradny. — Wywrócił oczami. — Ale mogę się oszukiwać.

— Ale… — Nie dając Deanowi czasu na odpowiedź, Crowley zaczął go pieścić ustami po obojczykach i po klatce piersiowej. Jedną ręką podpierał się na łóżku, a drugą błądził po jego ciele, nie zbliżając się do jego podbrzusza. Rysował sobie palcami ścieżkę na brzuchu omegi, po czym śledził ją ustami i językiem.

— Lu… lubię być pod tobą bezradny… dla ciebie… twój — wykrztusił w końcu Dean, a jego słowa rozdzielone były przez jęki lub westchnienia. Nie chciał pozostawić tamtych słów bez odpowiedzi, po prostu nie mógł.

— Żebyś wiedział, że mój — warknął Crowley zaborczo.

— Tylko twój… — Jęknął głośno na wyraźną zaborczość Crowleya. Chciałby być już oficjalnie jego. — Chcesz mnie ugryźć, prawda? — szepnął uwodzicielsko, bo najprawdopodobniej na drugie powinni mu dać _Kusiciel_. — Żeby każdy wiedział, że… że jestem tylko twój?

— Oczywiście, że chcę — powiedział Crowley. — Ale dzisiaj zadowolę się tym, że doprowadzę cię do orgazmu ustami — obiecał, całując go po brzuchu i zjeżdżając ustami coraz niżej.

— Wiem, ale… jeśli chcesz, to możesz przecież mnie ugryźć… wiesz… nie przebijając skóry? M-malinki też są ekstra — jęknął, wyginając się tak, by zbliżyć swoje krocze do jego twarzy jeszcze odrobinę bardziej.

— A co się tak tu wpychasz? — zapytał Crowley lekkim tonem i jedną rękę położył Deanowi na kości biodrowej. Przycisnął mocno omegę do łóżka, nie pozwalając mu zbliżyć się do niego kroczem. — Jesteś niecierpliwy — powiedział głosem pełnym rozczarowania.

— Przepraszam, alfo — westchnął, posłusznie unieruchamiając swoje biodra na łóżku. — Po prostu bardzo cię już chcę…

Przesunął się jeszcze niżej, cały czas przyciskając Deana do łóżka. Zatrzymał na chwilę twarz nad jego nabrzmiałym penisem i wypuścił z ust gorące powietrze. Następnie pocałował go delikatnie idealnie obok, w podbrzusze, niedaleko kości biodrowej, na której opierał dłoń. Koniuszkami palców drugiej ręki przejechał po jego brzuchu, obok biodra i w dół uda, po chwili podążając ustami za tym śladem.

Następnych kilka bardzo długich minut Crowley spędził całując praktycznie każdy dostępny centymetr ciała Deana, z wyjątkiem tych kilkunastu centymetrów, które omega najchętniej podsunąłby mu do całowania. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby następnego dnia na kostkach i łydkach mężczyzny zobaczył malinki. Nie potrafił zagwarantować, że nie zostawił tam żadnego śladu.

Zanim Crowley w końcu dotarł tam, gdzie Dean chciał najbardziej go poczuć, omega został zredukowany do czegoś w rodzaju galaretki. Drżał pod każdym, nawet najmniejszym dotykiem, co jakiś czas przeżywając kolejną falę podniecenia. Pamiętając o tym, jak alfa unieruchomił go na materacu, nie poruszał niczym więcej poza palcami i głową, by nie zasłużyć na przerwanie tych słodkich tortur.

Najlepszych tortur na świecie.

Jęczał cicho, chcąc pośpieszyć Crowleya, ale równocześnie nie chcąc wyjść na _za bardzo_ niecierpliwego. W końcu był _bardzo grzeczną omegą_.

Na każde jęknięcie i westchnienie, jakie wydawał z siebie rozłożony pod nim omega, Crowley czuł, jak jego penis z zainteresowaniem twardniał, nawet kiedy wydawało mu się, że już bardziej nie mógł się podniecić.

W końcu powoli zbliżył się do podbrzusza Deana, świadomy tego, że omega tylko na to czekał. Na jego brzuchu powstał już niewielki mokry ślad. Demon uśmiechnął się i, uważając, żeby nie dotknąć jego penisa, przejechał w tamtym miejscu językiem, po czym podniósł się i pocałował mężczyznę w usta.

— Wciąż taki niecierpliwy? — zapytał, kiedy skończyli się całować. Pogładził go opuszkami palców po udach, a następnie bardzo delikatnie, niby przypadkiem, przejechał dłonią po jego członku.

— Trochę… — jęknął Dean, przechylając głowę i jeszcze raz mocno go całując.

— Podoba się? — zapytał niewinnie Crowley, mimo że coraz bardziej czuł, że tracił nad sobą kontrolę.

— Tak, tak, tak, bardzo, ale proszę cię: więcej, daj mi _więcej_. — Zadrżał omega, przejeżdżając rękami, które w końcu oderwał od materaca, po jego plecach. Podrapał go przy tym lekko i zamruczał. — I proszę, błagam, ugryź mnie. Lekko, ale ugryź, tak bardzo tego chcę… — Odsłonił swoją szyję.

Crowley jęknął gardłowo, opierając czoło o jego ramię. To było dla niego nawet bardziej podniecające niż takie wspólne pieszczoty. Przez dłuższą chwilę oddychał ciężko, wdychając kojący zapach omegi.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Dean, głaszcząc go po głowie.

— Tak, po prostu muszę się opanować — powiedział Crowley. — Nie możesz tak po prostu odsłaniać przede mną szyi, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę cię oznaczyć jako swojego na zawsze… — jęknął, czując jak całe jego ciało drży z pożądania.

— Przepraszam — szepnął Dean, na przemian drapiąc i głaszcząc jego plecy. — Chcesz zmienić się na chwilę miejscami? Chyba jestem w stanie się ruszyć — powiedział, chociaż nie był tego pewny, bo Crowley naprawdę bardzo dobrze rozłożył go na czynniki pierwsze.

— Nie — odpowiedział ciężko Crowley. — Daj mi tylko sekundę.

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy jego oddech się uspokoił i udało mu się zapanować nad swoim podnieceniem, powoli i ostrożnie zbliżył się ustami do złączenia szyi i ramienia omegi. Był tam jeszcze bardzo słaby zarys śladu, który zostawił podczas klątwy, ale równie dobrze mógł to być zwykły siniak. Jego alfa zawyła, podekscytowana perspektywą ugryzienia swojej omegi. Crowley uciszył ją gwałtownie w obawie, że nie da rady zapanować nad swoim instynktem.

Wziął jeszcze kilka głębokich oddechów. Kilkukrotnie delikatnie pocałował miejsce, które miał za chwilę ugryźć.

— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał jeszcze. — Chciałbym to zrobić, ale nie muszę — powiedział nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Im bardziej Dean odsłaniał przed nim szyję, tym bardziej czuł, że to ugryzienie i oznaczenie go jako swojego omegi było dla niego potrzebne niczym tlen.

— Tak. Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak! — jęknął Dean, odsłaniając szyję jeszcze bardziej. Czuł się bardzo monotematyczny i zredukowany do kilku entuzjastycznych słów w tym momencie, ale kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. — Proszę, alfa...

Czując, jak całe jego ciało drży, Crowley nachylił się i objął ostrożnie zębami ten czuły punkt na ciele Deana. Zacisnął mocno oczy, próbując opanować falę emocji, jaka się właśnie przez niego przetoczyła, po czym bardzo powoli i bardzo kontrolując swoją siłę, ugryzł.

Kiedy się odsunął, miał wrażenie, że minęło kilka godzin od momentu, jak Dean odchylił przed nim szyję do teraz. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ślad swoich własnych zębów, po czym westchnął głęboko i z szerokim uśmiechem zsunął się w dół łóżka. Nie pomagając sobie dłońmi, sprawnie wziął penisa omegi w usta.

Przez to, że został przez ugryzienie kompletnie rozłożony do istoty potrafiącej tylko i wyłącznie odczuwać przyjemność, Dean nie mógł nawet zareagować na usta Crowleya na swoim nabrzmiałym członku. Inaczej niż zapachem i jękiem stojącym na granicy płaczu z przyjemności.

Wiedział, że Dean nie będzie potrzebował dużo czasu zanim dojdzie. Obaj balansowali na granicy orgazmu od pobytu w Piekle, a ugryzienie jedynie spotęgowało ich doznania. Sam był już naprawdę bardzo blisko dojścia, a przecież z wyjątkiem tych sytuacji, kiedy się o siebie ocierali, w żadnym momencie ani on siebie nie dotknął, ani omega go nie dotknął.

Poruszając głową, kilka razy eksperymentalnie ruszył językiem, momentalnie zadowolony z reakcji Deana. Kiedy poczuł palce omegi w swoich włosach, wsunął jedną dłoń pod jego tyłek i mocno ścisnął, ustawiając palce w pobliżu jego odbytu i nie przestając pieścić go ustami.

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, to połączenie wystarczyło do tego, żeby doprowadzić Deana na skraj. Kilka chwil później demon oblizał usta i z uśmiechem położył się obok niego na łóżku, obejmując go lekko ramieniem i przyglądając się śladowi po ugryzieniu. Jego erekcja wbiła się w biodro omegi, ale na ten moment postanowił ją zignorować. Za chwilę pójdzie do łazienki i sam doprowadzi się do orgazmu. Teraz czuł się szczęśliwy, że mógł zrobić coś takiego dla Deana.

Kiedy tylko doszedł odrobinę do siebie, Dean przekręcił się na bok, wtulając w niego całym ciałem i mrucząc zadowolony. Owinął swoje ręce wokół ciała Crowleya, wsuwając je pod jego koszulkę i otarł się policzkiem o jego nagi tors.

Złożył malutki pocałunek na nim, a potem uniósł swoją głowę tak, by pocałować go pod głową. Wciąż delikatnie, wciąż w amoku po orgaźmie, bardziej szukając bliskości i być może możliwości na podziękowanie niż czegokolwiek innego.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach bardzo spełnionej i bardzo szczęśliwej omegi oraz szczęśliwego, podnieconego alfy. Ich feromony mieszały się, tworząc wręcz narkotyzującą mieszankę, a Dean nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przerywać swojego stanu.

Penis Crowleya wbijał mu się jednak w ciało, a tak samo jak nie chciał rezygnować z chwili błogiej przyjemności po uniesieniu, tak samo chciał doprowadzić do takiego stanu swojego alfę. Gdy ogarnął się na tyle, by móc się ruszyć (wiedząc doskonale, że feromony mężczyzny nie pozwolą mu stracić tego stanu i tak), przesunął się nieco wyżej.

Całując Crowleya, jęknął czując smak spermy w jego ustach. Nie był to jego ulubiony smak, zresztą o wiele bardziej wolał swój śluz (jakkolwiek to nie brzmiało), ale to był _on_ w ustach _jego_ alfy. Oczywiście, że mu się podobało, choć na szczęście nie był na tyle blisko rui, by się od tego na nowo podniecić.

Ciągle go całując, zjechał rękami do zapięcia jego spodni.

— Nie musisz — mruknął cicho demon, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Wtulił się w niego twarzą.

— Ale chcę — odparł prosto, popychając go lekko, tak, by ten położył się na plecach, a on mógł mieć lepszy dostęp do jego ciała. Demon posłusznie się położył.

Dean pocałował go jeszcze raz, a potem zjechał ustami na jego szyję i pocałował przykryte malinką ugryzienie.

— Mogę? — spytał cicho.

 _Możesz wszystko_.

 _Jestem twój na zawsze_.

 _Co tylko sobie życzysz_.

— Mhm — mruknął, odsłaniając szyję i zamykając oczy. Jego ciało przeszywał w tym momencie dreszcz za dreszczem. Wiedział, że Dean nie ugryzie go na zawsze, jedynie tymczasowo, ale jego alfa tego nie rozumiała. Jego alfa rozumiała, że ich omega go ugryzie, a to jej wystarczało do tego, żeby niemal całkowicie pozbawić Crowleya świadomości i prawie z miejsca wywołać chuć.

W odpowiedzi Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, zasysając się na jego skórze i na początek tylko lekko skubiąc ją zębami. Kiedy otworzył usta szerzej, zawahał się. Czy powinien ugryźć Crowleya na zawsze? W końcu demon nie mógł pokochać nikogo innego… więc to tak, jakby już miał to ugryzienie.

Spojrzał na Crowleya uważnie i przyjrzał mu się, poważnie rozważając tę opcję. W końcu dopóki demon nie ugryzł jego, Dean do niego nie należał. A omega mogła ugryźć więcej niż jednego alfę (tak samo jak alfa więcej niż jedną omegę). To tylko norma społeczna, że wiązali się w pary… Zresztą, teoretycznie jako omega mógł taką więź zerwać, nawet jeśli byłaby odwzajemniona. Nie było to polecane, przyjemne, a po pewnym czasie nawet bezpieczne, ale mógł. To demon był stracony.

Przygryzł wargę, rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw, ale w końcu zdecydował przeciwko temu pomysłowi. _Nah, ugryzie go po rui_. Będą mogli wymienić się swoimi śladami, trwałymi i silnymi. Swój będzie pielęgnował do końca swojego życia i nie miał wątpliwości, że Crowley nigdy nie pozwoli zblednąć swojemu.

Tymczasem zacisnął swoje zęby na skórze demona, o wiele mocniej niż sam Crowley, a nawet mocniej niż poprzednio. Przestał dopiero, gdy poczuł pod zębami specyficzną błonę blaszek zapachowych, a jego instynkt krzyknął, by ją przerwał.

Bowiem w wiążących ugryzieniach chodziło właśnie o to. Każdy mógł ugryźć innego człowieka, ale w zgięciach szyi alf i omeg znajdowały się specjalne gruczoły nazwane blaszkami, których przerwanie uwalniało substancję wiążącą. Ta szybko łączyła się ze śliną gryzącego i krwią ugryzionego, przedostając do krwioobiegu poprzez pobliskie błony i wiążąc ich... tutaj Dean nie pamiętał, bo jego wiedza opierała się na tej ze szkół publicznych i wymęczonych książek „poznaj swoją omegę" oraz „o omegach dla omeg", a on nawet wtedy mieszał się na część naukową. Wolał wiedzę praktyczną.

Wystarczyło mu wiedzieć, że z jakiegoś powodu blaszki pękały tylko pod zębami omegi albo alfy, nigdy bety, bo potrzebne były do tego substancje zawarte w ich ślinie.

Pamiętał też, że blaszka zawsze powinna się zregenerować, mniej więcej w dwa tygodnie. Dzięki temu można było być związanym z kilkoma osobami albo gryźć tę samą co jakiś czas, na przykład w sytuacjach, gdy ta potrzebowała dodatkowego wsparcia, w stresujących sytuacjach dla nich obu lub też po prostu w seksualnym uniesieniu. Ale równocześnie, alfa nie mógł pozbyć się swojego ugryzienia w żaden sposób. Mógł zdobyć kolejne, ale nie mógł pozbyć się poprzedniego.

Ewolucja była znacznie milsza dla omeg. Oczywiście, nie bez powodów.

Omega zmuszona do związku mogła, jeśli jej instynkt się z nią zgadzał, odwrócić działanie wiążącej substancji. Wytwarzało się zakażenie, mężczyzna albo kobieta spędzał jakieś dwa tygodnie w gorączce, a w tym czasie nie mógł zajść w ciążę. Z tego co wiedział chodziło o to, by dzieci rodziły się jak najlepsze? Bo alfom chodziło o ilość potomstwa, a omegom o jakość. Jakkolwiek źle to nie brzmiało.

Więc, pod tym względem omegi miały trochę lepiej. Chociaż wzięło się to z bycia wykorzystywanym przez alfy do rozpłodu, a zresztą to nie omega to kontrolowała, tylko jej instynkt. I działało to tylko kilka razy, za każdym razem omega stawała się coraz słabsza i słabsza aż w końcu umierała, pokonana przez własną odporność.

W każdym razie, zacisnął swoje zęby na blaszce Crowleya tak mocno, jak tylko mógł bez przełamania jej, a potem oderwał swoje usta i pocałował ugryzienie. Następnie odsunął się, oceniając, w jakim stanie zostawił alfę.

A Crowley jęknął głośno w momencie, w którym zęby Deana przebiły jego skórę. Kiedy się odsunął, jego alfa rzuciła się w popłochu, przez moment zastanawiając się, czemu ich omega nie chciał go na zawsze. Może powinni być lepszą alfą, żeby zasłużyć na takiego omegę?

Patrzył przez dłuższy moment w sufit, nie mogąc złapać oddechu ani skupić wzroku na żadnym punkcie i przeżywał każdą milisekundę tego ugryzienia od nowa.

— Dean… — jęknął.

— Mój alfa. — Dean cmoknął go w usta odrobinę zakrwawionymi wargami. Takie ugryzienia były jedynym momentem, kiedy smak krwi nie przyprawiał go o mdłości.

— Dean — powtórzył znowu Crowley, próbując zebrać myśli i nie powiedzieć czegoś głupiego.

— Nie martw się — powiedział Dean i pocałował go lekko. — Zaraz będziesz bardzo szczęśliwym alfą — obiecał i zsunął się ustami o wiele niżej, szybko docierając do jego spodni.

— Naprawdę nie musisz — powtórzył to samo, co powiedział chwilę wcześniej, Crowley. — To, co zrobiłeś przed chwilą… — Głos mu zadrżał. — Już naprawdę jestem bardzo szczęśliwym alfą — szepnął przez ściśnięte gardło.

— Spokojnie, wiem, co robię — zapewnił, puszczając mu oczko.

W końcu rozpiął jego spodnie i uśmiechnął się naprawdę szeroko, widząc, że ten nie kłopotał się z bielizną.

— Widzę, że miałeś nadzieję na rewanż? — zachichotał, puszczając do niego oczko. Gdy zsunął z niego nieco spodnie, ale jeszcze nie całkiem, pocałował go w podbrzusze. Tak, że policzkiem otarł się o nabrzmiałą erekcję Crowleya. Zamruczał. Nie chcąc przedłużać jego cierpień — bo przyjemność też szybko mogła stać się torturą, sprawnie pozbawił go spodni.

Crowley jęknął, wypychając biodra w górę. Przez cały czas od powrotu z Piekła był tak skupiony na Deanie, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bolesna z podniecenia stała się jego erekcja. Czuł pulsujący u nasady penisa klin, który powinien pojawić się dopiero przy orgazmie wewnątrz omegi, ale sytuacja sprzed chwili z ugryzieniem kompletnie pozbawiła jego alfę jakichkolwiek resztek logicznego myślenia.

Wracając na górę, Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował go w czubek penisa, a potem objął na chwilę jego główkę ustami. Zamruczał ponownie i przesunął się do góry, by pocałować go mocno w usta.

Równocześnie wychylił swoją rękę tak, by móc potrzeć nią pomiędzy swoimi pośladkami. Dzięki temu nawilżył ją zarówno śluzem wytworzonym wcześniej, gdy Crowley mu obciągał, jak i teraz, w czasie tej specyficznej, ale jednak autopieszczoty.

Mając nawilżenie z głowy, złapał pewnie za penisa Crowleya, sprawnie go pieszcząc i nie przerywając przy tym pocałunku na dłużej niż szybki, ale wartościowy oddech. W końcu jednak przesunął się ustami na jego szyję.

— Dean, Dean — jęknął Crowley nieco rozpaczliwie, łapiąc go za nadgarstek.

— Wiem, alfo, wiem — szepnął, ściskając jego klin odpowiednio. W zasadzie całkiem schlebiało mu, że ten nabrzmiał od samej stymulacji ręką i jego śluzu. Schlebiało to też jego omedze, która była bardziej niż zadowolona z tego, jak reagował na nią alfa. I z tego, że ich śluz najwyraźniej był bardzo mocny.

Demon przez moment poczuł się bardzo niezręcznie przez pojawienie się jego klina podczas pieszczoty ręką. To nie powinno tak działać, ale ugryzienie i fakt, że Dean użył własnego śluzu do nawilżenia kompletnie pozbawiły go tchu.

— Może… — zaczął, oddychając płytko. — Dean, mogę… mogę sam skończyć — zaproponował, nie chcąc narażać Deana na kontakt z jego klinem.

— C-co? — wykrztusił, natychmiast czując się zranionym i odrzuconym. I nie chodziło tylko o omegę, która od razu zastanowiła się, czy jednak nie była aż tak dobra. Chodziło o niego. Jego uczucia, nie instynkt. — Dlaczego? — zapytał, ale zabrał rękę.

Crowley potarł ręką twarz i ponownie wygiął się w łuk, odrywając biodra od łóżka. Jego całe ciało drżało od napięcia i podniecenia.

— Nie musisz tego robić — powiedział, nie patrząc na niego, wbijając nieco zażenowany wzrok w sufit. Jednocześnie nie był w stanie powstrzymać reakcji swojego organizmu, który jak na ostatniej prostej błyskawicznie zbliżał się do orgazmu.

— Ale chcę — powtórzył, przewracając oczami. Wrócił ręką na miejsce i ściskając raz jeszcze. Uśmiechnął się z dumą, kiedy właśnie wtedy alfa doszedł po raz pierwszy.

Zamruczał zadowolony i przechylił się tak, by móc pocałować swojego alfę.

— Nie wstydź się, do cholery, to nie ty doszedłeś bez żadnej stymulacji — przypomniał mu, całując go raz jeszcze. Równocześnie nie puszczał swojej ręki, delikatnym zaciskaniem i rozluźnianiem pięści symulując wnętrze omegi w czasie orgazmu. W końcu nie musiał poprzestać na jednym wytrysku alfy, prawda?

Szczerze mówiąc, to w tym momencie alfa nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz orgazm był dla niego tak przyjemny. Masturbacją nie osiągnął nigdy takiego efektu, a minęło mnóstwo czasu odkąd ostatni raz pozwolił na to komukolwiek innemu. Wiedział też w tym momencie, że po tym wszystkim już nikt Deanowi w tym zakresie nie dorówna. Nie żeby jeszcze kiedykolwiek komukolwiek innemu na to pozwolił.

— Jesteś cudowny. — W tym momencie alfa doszedł drugi raz, na co jego omega zawyła z radości. Czując szybko nadchodzącą trzecią falę szczęścia, przestał powstrzymywać swój instynkt i zsunął się w dół, owijając swoje usta na chwilę wokół jego penisa. Mruczał, gdy osiągnął swój cel.

Oblizując usta zabrał swoją rękę, bo o ile przy takiej stymulacji teoretycznie było możliwe wyrwanie z alfy czwartego wytrysku, tak byłoby to już zdecydowaną przesadą i możliwe, że okrucieństwem wobec Crowleya. Trzy były idealną ilością.

— Wydaje mi się, że ostatni raz miałem taki orgazm jeszcze jak byłem człowiekiem — jęknął demon, opadając bezwładnie na poduszki.

Dean ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi demona, wdychając cudowny zapach alfiego spełnienia. Tak, zadowolony Crowley po orgazmie był zdecydowanie jego ulubionym zapachem.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podobało — powiedział, całując go w skórę i głaszcząc po brzuchu. Przy tym podświadomie starał się wetrzeć jak najwięcej spermy alfy we własną skórę.

Bo to nie tak, że Dean lubił smak, zapach, teksturę czy cokolwiek spermy. Ba, sperma demona była niesamowicie gorzka, co zdecydowanie nie poprawiało jej wątpliwych walorów.

Ale w przeciwieństwie do bet, alfy i omegi wytwarzały swoje specyficzne hormony i feromony, których nie wytwarzały organizmy przeciwnej płci podrzędnej. W spermie alf było ich dużo więcej niż w ślinie, u omeg spermę pokonywał tylko śluz. A u obu tych płci płyn wiążący. Przez to kontakt z tymi substancjami był dla omeg i alf po prostu bardzo przyjemny.

Mógł złagodzić objawy nadchodzącej rui lub chuci, u ciężarnych poranne mdłości, ukoić zszargane nerwy, pomóc układowi odpornościowemu i wiele więcej. Dean w zasadzie nawet nie wiedział, że wciąż czuł się nie do końca dobrze przez przygotowujący się organizm do rui. Dopiero teraz, po kontakcie z dużą ilością śliny alfy, a potem jego spermą, poczuł znaczącą różnicę.

— Przy tym, co zrobiłeś teraz to moje wcześniejsze obciąganko wypada bardzo słabiutko — mruknął Crowley, a jego alfa zbeształa go w myślach. Tak, on nie doprowadził swojej omegi do takiego stanu. — Będę się musiał następnym razem bardziej postarać.

— Uhm… będziesz miał jeszcze wiele okazji — obiecał. — Ale to, co ty zrobiłeś, też było niesamowite.

— Jutro zaczyna ci się ruja, tak? — zapytał Crowley, obracając się na bok i przytulając się do niego. Zasychająca powoli sperma na jego brzuchu skleiła ich ze sobą z mlaśnięciem.

— Tak — westchnął. — Prawdopodobnie rano, ale coś czuję, że raczej jestem z tych, którzy mają pięciodniowe ruje… Skoro ta na inhibitorach trwała szesnaście godzin. Więc jutrzejszy dzień będzie spokojny. Przynajmniej powinien być.

— Dzień jeszcze młody — powiedział demon. — Jeszcze zdążę ci się zrewanżować przed rują. — Wyciągnął rękę i złapał Deana za pośladek, który w dużej mierze był mokry. Przejechał palcem wzdłuż linii między jego pośladkami, niby przypadkiem zahaczając o jego odbyt.

— Nie musisz — powiedział Dean, łasząc się do niego. — Uwierz mi, że dla mnie to też było bardzo przyjemne doświadczenie. Jeśli tak dobrze było mi z tobą przy zwykłym obciąganiu to nie mogę się doczekać aż zaangażujemy się w coś więcej… — westchnął, kręcąc swoim tyłkiem tak, by ten jeszcze odrobinę zahaczył o jego wciąż produkujący śluz odbyt.

— Oj, Winchester, nasz pierwszy raz po twojej rui zawładnie twoim światem — obiecał Crowley.

— Skocz jutro po gumki — powiedział mu, przytulając się bardziej, a potem znieruchomiał i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. — „Nie mamy prezerwatyw”? NIE MAMY PREZERWATYW?! Jesteś demonem! Mogłeś się teleportować do dowolnego kiosku, psia mać!

Crowley zamilkł na moment i znieruchomiał.

— Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jeśli miałbym wtedy gumki, to mógłbym cię przerżnąć? — zapytał ostrożnie. — Czy jesteś pewny, że to chciałeś powiedzieć?

— Tak, do jasnej cholery, o to chodziło mi wtedy i o to chodzi mi teraz — powiedział Dean, uderzając zrezygnowany czołem o jego klatkę piersiową. — I nie mów mi, że to przez ruję, nawet kurwa nie próbuj tego powiedzieć. W rui nie chciałbym nawet myśleć o prezerwatywie i zależałoby mi na twoim klinie. A nie zależy. Nie teraz, po rui, ale no… no tak. Jakbyś miał gumki to oczywiście, żebyś mnie przerżnął.

— Ale w sensie dzisiaj teraz? — upewnił się jeszcze raz Crowley.

— Tak, dzisiaj. Teraz.

— Daj mi czterdzieści pięć minut, żebym się zregenerował — powiedział gorąco, podnosząc się z łóżka. — I zrobię wszystko, na co mi tylko pozwolisz — obiecał z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Ej, gdzie idziesz? — jęknął Dean. O nie, jego omedze (i jemu) nie podobało się zabranie ciepłego, przesiąkniętego zapachem spełnienia i cudownymi feromonami, ciała alfy z zasięgu jego rąk. — Dzień jeszcze młody, możemy się poprzytulać zanim obaj się zregenerujemy i dopiero potem skoczysz po gumki. I ja potrzebuję godziny. Znaczy mógłbym wcześniej, ale potrzebuję godziny przytulania — uściślił, a demon odrobinę rozpłynął się na te słowa.

Wzajemne pożądanie i obietnice były jednym, ale zwykła potrzeba fizycznego kontaktu w postaci przytulania była czymś zupełnie innym. Popatrzył na niego ciepło.

— Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? — zapytał niepewnie, siadając obok niego tak, że na siebie patrzyli. — Obiecasz, że nie będziesz miał do mnie żalu?

— Um… to trochę dużo do obiecania? — Spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. Czy… Czy Crowley jednak go nie kochał? Kłamał? Czy może… Ugh, czuł jak się denerwuje, a jego zapach się zmienia. — Skąd mam wiedzieć, co powiesz? Ale, um, obiecuję, że postaram się zrozumieć twój punkt widzenia? Czy to wystarczy?

Widząc przebiegający przez twarz Deana konflikt, Crowley uśmiechnął się smutno. Nie do końca o taką reakcję mu chodziło.

— Po prostu… — zawahał się. Popatrzył na swoje dłonie, a potem na zestresowanego Deana. — Kocham cię — powiedział w końcu cicho, wbijając ponownie wzrok w swoje palce.

— Przecież wiem. — Odetchnął z ulgą Dean. — Nie strasz mnie tak. Myślałem, że… nieważne, co myślałem. To bzdury. Wiem, że mnie kochasz — dodał, podnosząc się do siadu i obejmując go. Chciał odpowiedzieć, że też go kochał, ale Crowley nie chciał teraz tego słuchać. — Jeszcze tylko pięć dni i będziesz miał moje ugryzienie na zawsze — obiecał zamiast tego, głaszcząc go po plecach.

— Zobaczymy — powiedział Crowley, nie chcąc myśleć, jak ich relacja mogła się zmienić na gorsze po rui Deana, ale wiedząc, że wciąż istniało takie prawdopodobieństwo. Niewielkie, bo niewielkie, ale istniało.

— Będziesz miał — obiecał, całując go w głowę. — To mogę ci obiecać, tak? I to, że spróbujemy. Powiedziałbym ci znacznie więcej, ale musimy poczekać — westchnął, obejmując go mocniej. — Nie zapominaj też o całym seksie, który będziemy mieć — przypomniał mu chcąc trochę rozładować jego napięcie. — Tylko kup gumki. Serio, zrób zapas.

— Pamiętam o tym — zaśmiał się cicho Crowley. — Szczerze mówiąc, to o niczym innym nie myślę.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się. — Czyli jednak chodzi ci o moje ciało? — dodał, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

— Przejrzałeś mnie — przyznał Crowley. — Uznałem, że muszę je mieć i najlepszym sposobem, by to osiągnąć jest zakochać się w tobie, wyznać ci miłość i pozwolić ci się oznaczyć. — Po raz pierwszy przejechał palcami po śladzie, który zostawił Dean i poczuł, jak całe jego ciało przeszywa prąd. Dotknął również opuszkami palców ugryzienia, które zostawił na szyi Deana.

— Słaby plan — zaśmiał się. — Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że chcesz. Lata temu. Chociaż lata temu skończyłoby się tylko na jednym, może kilku razach. A teraz naprawdę chcę, żebyś to ty był pierwszym, który się we mnie zaklinuje… mogę ci coś wyznać?

— Ja ci już wyznałem wiele rzeczy. — Wzruszył ramionami Crowley, nieco speszony. — Będziemy kwita.

— Nie będzie to wyznanie tego samego kalibru. — Pokręcił głową Dean. — Ale od pewnego _dłuższego_ czasu przy każdej mojej rui wyobrażałem sobie, że to właśnie _ty_ we mnie jesteś. Można powiedzieć, że pomagałeś mi przetrwać ten czas już wcześniej — zaśmiał się, opierając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.  Crowley wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem i opadł gwałtownie do tyłu na poduszkę.

— U mnie tak samo z chucią — wykrztusił z siebie pomiędzy jednym atakiem śmiechu a drugim. — Żebyś widział minę któregoś z moich demonów, jak kiedyś zastał mnie w trakcie chuci, a ja gwałciłem poduszkę i jęczałem twoje imię. — Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, po czym otarł łzy z oczu.

— Ta… Cas raz pojawił się w moim pokoju, bo nie miał pojęcia, że jestem w rui. Zastał mnie z wypiętym tyłkiem, Chrisem w tyłku i...

— Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to nie imię Chrisa krzyczysz podczas rui? — Crowley podniósł się i oparł na łokciach, przyglądając się Deanowi z błyskiem w oku.

— Nie, Chris jest tylko marnym pocieszeniem, że nie mam ciebie. — Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że mówił całkowicie szczerze.

Boże, jaki był głupi, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Mogli się wtedy _jeszcze_ nie kochać, ale… ale przecież już wtedy… ugh. Deanie Winchesterze, jesteś prawdziwym debilem, zasłużyłeś na medal.

— Naprawdę? — Crowley uniósł brwi, a jego rozbawiony uśmiech ustąpił miejsca innemu, takiemu, który dzieliło się ze swoim kochankiem czy ze swoją miłością.

— Tak, naprawdę… Crowley? Czemu my jesteśmy tacy głupi? Nie mogliśmy uświadomić sobie tego wcześniej?

— Nie chcę cię martwić, ale ja wiedziałem, że ciebie pragnę już od bardzo dawna. — Crowley wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— Nie o seksie mówię… — westchnął cicho, chowając twarz w jego szyi. — O całej reszcie. Mógłbym wcześniej rzucić inhibitory, z tobą — wyznał, wtulając się w niego bardziej.

— Wiesz, że wcześniej twoje życie nie pozwalało na rezygnację z hormonów — powiedział Crowley. — A co do uczuć, to ja sobie uświadomiłem, co czuję, kiedy byliśmy razem na zakupach w sex shopie — przyznał. — Chwilę potem zniknąłeś mi z oczu — warknął cicho.

— W sex shopie? — zaśmiał się Dean, kręcąc głową. — Przepraszam, że zniknąłem… Ale ten sprzedawca chciał mi wcisnąć lubrykant firmy, która nie spełnia norm instytutu zdrowia… A nie mogłem ci kupić nic tak okropnego. Prawda? Więc poszedłem do apteki. Szczerze mówiąc, to straciłem wtedy wszystkie swoje oszczędności — zaśmiał się znowu, kręcąc głową.

— Miejsce dobre jak każde inne, żeby sobie uświadomić coś, co kompletnie zmieni moje życie — powiedział Crowley lekkim tonem, głaszcząc go po włosach.

— Tak, jasne, jasne. Ja uświa... um… ten, e… tak — zakończył płasko, znowu ukrywając się w nim. Miał mu nic nie mówić przed rują! Crowley nie chciał tego słuchać! — Przepraszam, obiecałem, że nie… nie powiem ci nic…

— Wiem, że obiecałeś, ale obiecaliśmy też sobie, że nie będziemy uprawiać seksu — powiedział Crowley łagodnie. — A popatrz na nas teraz. — Pokazał ręką między ich ciała, które wciąż były sklejone spermą.

— Kiedy umarłeś — wyszeptał Dean. — Uświadomiłem to sobie, kiedy umarłeś. Myślałem, że wcześniej, ale… to nie było jeszcze to. Nie miało takiej mocy. Myślałem, że sam umieram, kiedy się nie budziłeś, a twoje usta były tak cholernie zimne i nieruchome. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś się obudził, wiesz? Nieważne czy wciąż pod działaniem klątwy czy nie, bo ko-kocham cię nieważne co — wyznał równie cicho, a jego serce odrobinę upadło na samo wspomnienie. Poza tym sam zdziwił się na to, że był w stanie _powiedzieć_ te słowa. — Łał. Powiedziałem to.

Crowley objął go mocno ramionami i pocałował.

— Powiedziałeś. — Uśmiechnął się, przyciskając swoje usta do jego. — Ja trochę też w to nie wierzę — szepnął, całując go jeszcze raz. Po chwili odsunął się od niego na moment i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. — Wiem, że nie powinienem pytać, ale… To nie są hormony, prawda? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to były u ciebie hormony, bo już od dawna nie miałeś żadnej silniejszej reakcji tego typu… Jesteś spokojny, śpisz dobrze, nie masz koszmarów, masz normalny popęd i apetyt, staram się dbać o ciebie jak tylko mogę najlepiej… — powiedział praktycznie jednym tchem.

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową. — Nawet rozmawiałem o tym z lekarzem. Żeby być pewnym… I zacząłem płakać. Bo myślałem, że ty nie możesz mnie kochać — uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Jak mógłbym cię nie kochać — szepnął Crowley, wtulając się w niego.

— Bo… Nie wiedziałem, że demony mogą kochać? — Wzruszył ramionami. — I tak, dbasz o mnie naprawdę dobrze, jesteś cudownym alfą i  _to_ mogłyby być hormony i instynkt. _To_ , jak jeszcze przed tym o miłości uświadomiłem sobie, że chciałbym mieć z tobą dzieci? Że byłbyś dobrym ojcem i jesteś cholernie dobrym alfą i chcę cię jako mojego alfę. _To_ może być instynkt, bo to zawsze jest instynkt. Ale nie to, że cię… że cię kocham. Kocham cię.

Słysząc te słowa po raz kolejny, Crowley nie potrafił pokonać uczucia niewysłowionego szczęścia, jakie go opanowało w tym momencie.

— Chciałbyś… — zaczął, ale nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Przełknął ślinę i powąchał szyję Deana na uspokojenie. — Miałeś myśli, że chciałbyś mieć ze mną dzieci? — zapytał w końcu z niedowierzaniem.

— Mhm — mruknął Dean, kiwając głową. — Za pięć dni omówimy wszystko ze szczegółami, co? Chociaż nie ukrywam, że czuję się o wiele lepiej wiedząc, że _wiesz_. Bo cała reszta… walić mój instynkt, poradzimy sobie nawet, jeśli będzie się zapierał przeciwko naszemu związkowi, prawda? — Uśmiechnął się do niego, trącając go nosem. Szczerze mówiąc, bardzo wątpił, by jego omega miała _cokolwiek_ przeciwko temu alfie.

— Oczywiście — obiecał Crowley, wtulając się twarzą w jego szyję. — Po mojej reakcji w trakcie ugryzienia możesz się domyślić, że mój instynkt nie będzie się zapierał.

Przez chwilę siedzieli przytuleni do siebie, aż Crowley poczuł nieprzyjemne ciągnięcie skóry, jakie towarzyszyło zasychającej spermie.

— Ugh — mruknął. — Szybki prysznic? — zaproponował. — Bez szaleństw — obiecał, mimo że jego organizm zdążył się zregenerować. Jakoś jednak po tych wyznaniach nie czuł podniecenia ani pociągu do Deana. Czuł… czuł się dobrze. Szczęśliwy. Spokojny i pełen nadziei.

— Mmm — mruknął pod nosem Dean i wtulił się w niego bardziej. — Mam lepszy pomysł. Ty idź pod prysznic, a potem kupić nam gumki na wieczór i co tam masz robić, a ja sobie tutaj poleżę i dołączę do ciebie w gabinecie jak się zdrzemnę. Co ty na to? Chyba, że mnie pod ten prysznic zaniesiesz. Reflektujesz?

— Zdecydowanie wolę iść pod prysznic z tobą — prychnął Crowley, bez problemu podnosząc Deana z łóżka i zanosząc do łazienki. Posadził go na szafce i odkręcił wodę. — Wolisz wziąć prysznic czy masz ochotę na kąpiel?

— Hm… — zastanowił się. — Kąpiel to zawsze więcej przytulania — odpowiedział z uśmiechem Dean i nawet się nie zarumienił.

— W takim razie kąpiel. — Postanowił demon, zakręcając kurek przy prysznicu i odkręcając ten przy wannie. Kiedy wanna napełniała się, przysiadł na jej brzegu i popatrzył na Deana. — Mam pytanie.

— Jakie?

— Tak naprawdę upewniam się tylko, bo wydaje mi się, że znam odpowiedź… — zaczął demon. — Jutro zaczynasz ruję, a nasza relacja… Uległa zmianie bardzo. Nic się przez to względem nie zmienia, jeśli chodzi o twoje wytyczne na mój temat, prawda? Zasady na czas rui cały czas obowiązują, prawda?

— Um… W zasadzie to… ta o tym, że masz się przy mnie nie zadowalać? Bo już widziałem, jak dochodzisz? Ale mną dalej się nie zajmuj, dobrze? Pierwszą ruję chcę sam, ta jest moja, muszę to zrobić. Poza tym następnym razem będziesz mógł się mną zająć o wiele, wiele, wiele lepiej — obiecał Dean, jasno sugerując, co miał na myśli.

— Oczywiście, Dean. Ale mogę się tobą opiekować pomiędzy falami, tak?

— Tak, możesz. — Pokiwał głową. — Nie jestem szalony, poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie już tego inaczej. Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet poza rują nie wyobrażam sobie teraz spać bez ciebie — przyznał, śmiejąc się cicho. — I dalej chcę jeszcze dzisiaj uprawiać z tobą seks, uwzględniając penetrację — dodał.

— Myślę, że da się to załatwić — powiedział Crowley, sprawdzając temperaturę wody i dostosowując ją odpowiednio. Potem odwrócił się w stronę Deana i spojrzał na niego poważnie. — I ja też — wyznał. — Żeby to było jasne, nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ciebie nie było w moim życiu na stałe.

— Dobrze, bo nigdzie się nie wybieram. — Dean wyciągnął ręce, by dać się ściągnąć z szafki. Po co miał się niepotrzebnie ruszać, skoro miał silnego alfę, który mógł zrobić to za niego?

Crowley zakręcił wodę, sprawdził jeszcze raz jej temperaturę i posłusznie wziął Deana w ramiona. Powoli włożył go do wanny, po czym do niego dołączył. Ten od razu przesunął się w wodzie tak, by położyć się między jego nogami i wtulić twarz w jego bark. Równocześnie pociągnął jego ręce tak, by te go objęły.

Zaczął cicho mruczeć, zadowolony i naprawdę szczęśliwy. Tak, że aż woda wokół niego drgała.

Leżeli tak długo, aż woda niemal całkowicie wystygła. A nawet wtedy Crowley wypuścił zimną wodę z wanny i napuścił nowej.

 

———

 

Po udanej kąpieli, zadowoleni i pomarszczeni jak rodzynki, wytarli się wzajemnie ręcznikami, co chwilę kradnąc kolejnego całusa.

— Zaniesiesz mnie do łóżka i przykryjesz? — poprosił Dean, mając niemal całkowicie zamknięte oczy, gdy już suchy oparł się o Crowleya i ziewnął. On mimo wszystko był człowiekiem i w Piekle odczuwał czas piekielny, a nie ziemski.

Nie trzeba było go o to prosić dwa razy. Obejmując nagie ciało Deana ramionami, przytulił go do siebie i zaniósł do łóżka. Kiedy tam dotarł, omega już praktycznie drzemał w jego ramionach, cichutko mrucząc.

Zostawił go śpiącego na łóżku i przykrył jego ukochanym kocem. _Ich_ kocem. Uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał go po twarzy, a potem poszedł się ubrać.

Szybko przygotował dla Deana obiad do późniejszego odgrzania, po czym sprawdził, czy ten nadal spał. Pamiętając o ich planach na dzisiejszy wieczór (wcale nie ekscytował się niczym nastolatek), teleportował się do tego samego sex shopu, w którym zrobili zakupy na ruję. Fay ucieszyła się na jego widok i życzyła mu powodzenia, kiedy płacił za kilka opakowań różnego rodzaju prezerwatyw dla alf, zaprojektowanych tak, żeby pomieścić również jego klin.

Kiedy wrócił, przy okazji profilaktycznie obchodząc swoją posesję, przy drzwiach czekała na niego demonica, którą dzisiaj spotkał w Piekle. Prowadziła ze sobą demona.

— Próbował wszcząć bunt przeciwko nowym rządom — powiedziała. — Powiedziałam mu zatem, że jeśli ma ochotę na dawny rodzaj tortur, to na pewno będzie pan mógł mu ich trochę zaserwować.

— Dobrze powiedziałaś. — Pokiwał głową Crowley i przejął od niej jeńca, którego od razu zaprowadził do pokoju tortur.

Odłożył zakupione prezerwatywy do szuflady koło łóżka, starając się nie obudzić Deana.

 

———

 

Kiedy Dean się obudził, zwlókł się z łóżka tak, jak spał, czyli nago. W kuchni uśmiechnął się czule, widząc przygotowane jedzenie. A kiedy już zjadł i się ogarnął, podreptał do gabinetu Crowleya.

Gdzie nie zastał swojego demona. Chwilę poleżał na jego kanapie (tyłkiem do drzwi), czytając książkę, ale kiedy dotarł do końca rozdziału, postanowił poszukać mężczyzny.

Znalazł go, oczywiście, w pokoju tortur. Najpierw wsunął do niego głowę, upewniając się, że poza Crowleyem znajdował się tam tylko torturowany, a potem otworzył drzwi szeroko i wparadował do środka.

Tak, nago.

W końcu to nie tak, że torturowany długo pożyje ze wspomnieniem jego gołego ciała. Bo nawet, jeśli na razie nie miał na sobie wyroku śmierci, to nie było szansy, by Crowley pozwolił komuś bezkarnie patrzeć na jego omegę, prawda?

— Długo jeszcze? — zapytał, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi Crowleya. Pocałował go zachłannie. — I nie zapomniałeś o gumkach, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem. — Crowley odwzajemnił pocałunek. — Fay kazała cię pozdrowić.

Nie odrywając cały czas wzroku i ciała od Deana, Crowley sięgnął po omacku na stół obok siebie, znajdując palcami znajomy kształt Colta. Pocałował omegę jeszcze raz namiętnie, w tym samym czasie oddając strzał w stronę ukrzyżowanego demona.

— Gapił się na ciebie — wytłumaczył, mimo że Dean o to nie zapytał. Nie musiał nawet patrzeć na demona, żeby wiedzieć, że trafił go idealnie w środek czoła.

— Mhm — Pokiwał głową Dean, rozumiejąc. — Wiedziałem, że tak zrobisz, inaczej bym tu nie wszedł. Poza tym, czeka nas teraz kolejny przyjemny prysznic — zaśmiał się.

— Czemu? — zapytał Crowley, oglądając uważnie kuszące ciało omegi.

— Nie zauważyłeś? — Pokazał plamę krwi, która z ubrania Crowleya zabarwiała jego skórę. — Rozumiem, że aż tak na ciebie działam i nie zauważasz takich szczegółów?

— To nie moja wina. — Wzruszył ramionami Crowley, ale starł palcem plamę krwi z ciała Deana. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę zauważył, że miał koszulę i ręce całe we krwi demona i odsunął się od omegi. — Masz rację, muszę się przebrać i umyć.

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową. — Razem. Idziemy pod prysznic razem, a potem uprawiamy seks. Nie żartuję, serio.

— Jak sobie życzysz, omego — powiedział Crowley, kładąc rękę na pośladku Deana i prowadząc go w taki sposób w stronę łazienki.

— Tak, jakby ci to przeszkadzało — prychnął Dean, przytulając się bardziej do jego boku. Kućwa, Crowley miał rację. Było coś cholernie pociągającego w tym, że ten był całkowicie ubrany, a on całkiem nagi. I jeszcze prowadził go za pośladek.

Dean był stracony.

Kiedy dotarli do łazienki, Crowley ustawił Deana przy zamkniętych drzwiach i kazał mu się o nie oprzeć. Sam stanął na środku pomieszczenia i, utrzymując z omegą cały czas kontakt wzrokowy, powoli zaczął się rozbierać. Rozpinał po kolei guziki swojej koszuli, nie zważając na to, że była cała ubrudzona. Był prawie pewny, że pomimo swojej niechęci do krwi, mężczyzna również nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Po zdjęciu koszuli, Crowley odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem. Spojrzał wymownie na Deana, który posłuchał bezgłośnego polecenia i poszedł zdjąć mu spodnie, uśmiechając się przy tym zalotnie.

— Możesz też stać tam i patrzeć — zaproponował demon, ale skradł pocałunek, korzystając z bliskości omegi.

— Um… — Dean zamarł z rękami na jego spodniach, nie do końca wiedząc, którą opcję wolał. Obie miały swoje zalety… — Ugh. Um…

W końcu zabrał ręce i stanął pod ścianą, opierając się tyłkiem na swoich rękach. Patrzył na niego zachłannie. Zadowolony z poświęconej mu uwagi, Crowley spokojnie kontynuował striptiz. Po jego ruchach czy wyrazie twarzy nie dało się poznać, jak bardzo nakręcała go cała sytuacja, ale kiedy ściągnął spodnie, wybrzuszenie na przedzie jego bokserek było niepodważalne.

— Chcesz tak stać i patrzeć przez cały czas jak się będę mył? — zaproponował, unosząc brwi. Przyjrzał się dokładnie całemu ciału omegi i oblizał usta ochoczo.

— Chciałbym… Być z tobą pod prysznicem, ale żebyś tylko ty nas obu dotykał. — Mówiąc to, Dean patrzył na swoje stopy. Przyznawanie się, że lubił czuć się zdominowany było dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym.

— Mm — mruknął z aprobatą demon. — Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

Zdjął bieliznę, odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem i, kiedy była już odpowiedniej temperatury, chwycił omegę za biodra, przyciągnął do siebie i razem weszli pod prysznic. A Dean wcale nie pisnął. To był po prostu męski okrzyk zdziwienia.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stali po prostu naprzeciwko siebie, Crowley błądził dłońmi po jego ciele i od czasu do czasu delikatnie go całował. Kiedy był już zadowolony ze stopnia rozluźnienia swojego omegi, sięgnął po żel pod prysznic i namydlił ręce. Zaczynając od palców Deana, dokładnie wymył całe jego ręce, masując jego dłonie i przedramiona, a później ramiona. Obrócił go do siebie plecami i z czułością wymył i wymasował jego barki i plecy, które chwilę potem spłukał.

Ponownie nałożył żel na ręce i przysunął się blisko do Deana, przywierając kroczem do jego pośladków. W takiej pozycji, obejmując go ramionami i częściowo podtrzymując jego ciężar, umył jego tors i brzuch, cały czas całując go po plecach i między łopatkami.

Kilka razy, kiedy mył brzuch omegi, Crowley zahaczył dłonią o jego sztywnego penisa. Gdy skończył i spłukał mydliny ze skóry Deana, cały czas nie zmieniając pozycji, namydlił ręce jeszcze raz, przycisnął podbrzusze do jego tyłka jeszcze mocniej tak, że czubek jego penisa wsunął się między pośladki mężczyzny, i sięgnął dłonią do jego członka.

Pieścił go na razie delikatnie, spokojnie, bardziej metodycznie, tak jakby naprawdę go mył, ale nie dało się tego pomylić z myciem. Drugą ręką chwycił jego jądra i masując je delikatnie, powoli i sukcesywnie doprowadzał Deana na skraj spełnienia, cały czas poruszając nieznacznie biodrami tak, by jego penis wsuwał i wysuwał się spomiędzy pośladków omegi.

Ciało Deana pomimo jego woli (naprawdę starał się nie ruszać) odpowiadało na każde posunięcie Crowleya, poruszając raz po raz biodrami w poszukiwaniu tarcia i innej stymulacji. Omega chciałby, by penis alfy przestał jedynie lekko trącać jego odbyt, zamiast tego wsunął się w niego i żeby w końcu naprawdę przeszli do przyjemnych konkretów.

Kiedy Crowley uznał, że skończył, stanowczo obrócił Deana twarzą do siebie i przywarł do niego przodem, wtulając twarz w jego obojczyk i całując jego klatkę piersiową. Ich penisy częściowo się zetknęły i z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk podniecenia, ale zignorował swoje własne pożądanie, sięgając namydlonymi dłońmi do pośladków omegi.

Umył dokładnie jego tyłek, nie wahając się w żadnym momencie przed myciem również okolic jego odbytu. Czuł, że omega robił się coraz bardziej mokry, a mięśnie jego nóg wiotczały pod wpływem pieszczot. Dlatego oparł go sobie lekko o ramię i podtrzymywał jedną ręką, cały czas pieszcząc delikatnie. Pocałował go w szyję, w to samo miejsce, w które wcześniej go ugryzł.

Dean zadrżał, odchylając głowę i odsłaniając przed nim bardziej szyję. Tak samo chętnie jak chciałby poczuć penisa Crowleya w swoim wnętrzu, tak samo chętnie poczułby jego zęby pod swoją skórą, zaciskające się mocno i powoli na jego blaszce… Naprawdę chciałby być już jego. Na każdy sposób.

Crowley na chwilę odsunął go od siebie, ale nie przerwał z nim kontaktu. Sięgnął ponownie po żel i szybko namydlił sobie ręce. Obejmując Deana jedną ręką w pasie, drugą ręką zmył z siebie brud tortur. Szybko umył się między nogami, nie poświęcając uwagi swojemu stwardniałemu penisowi, po czym oparł dłonie na ramionach omegi, popchnął go lekko w stronę stołka, ustawionego pod ścianą i tam posadził.

Z premedytacją ustawiając się do niego plecami, dokładnie umył sobie tyłek i stopy, opłukał się dokładnie i obrócił w stronę Deana z pełnym pożądania wyrazem twarzy. Omega opierał się o ścianę dokładnie tam, gdzie go zostawił i obserwował go spod przymrużonych powiek. Wcześniej, gdy alfa na niego nie patrzył, mężczyzna wpatrywał się jego naprawdę fajne pośladki i wcale nie wyobrażał sobie, jak kiedyś to on zajmuje się nim. I wsuwa swojego penisa w niego i…

Odetchnął głęboko, tylko na chwilę przymykając wypełnione pożądaniem oczy. Gdy Crowley się odwrócił, Dean oblizał usta, na chwilę spuszczając spojrzenie na jego penisa. Chciałby mieć go w sobie. Między pośladkami albo wargami, nie miało to już znaczenia, bo czuł się trochę jak na haju od obecnych w powietrzu feromonów ich obu, zapachu podniecenia i tego, jak bardzo się wzajemnie pragnęli.

Zadrżał, myśląc o rękach i ustach Crowleya na sobie i przełknął ślinę. Swoim spojrzeniem bezgłośnie starał się przekazać, by alfa już zabrał go do sypialni. Przecież był taką grzeczną omegą… zasłużył.

Crowley, coraz bardziej nakręcony, wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, namydlił ręce ponownie i uklęknął przed Deanem. Rozchylił jego nogi, przejechał dłońmi po jego udach od wewnętrznej strony w dół, gładząc jego kolana i łydki. Ostatecznie usiadł na piętach, chwycił w dłonie jedną stopę omegi i dokładnie ją wymył i wymasował. To samo zrobił z drugą.

Zakręcił wodę, wytarł do sucha siebie, a potem Deana, po czym zaniósł omegę do łóżka.

— Mogę… — Dean odchrząknął, bo chociaż ostatnie kilka ładnych chwil spędzili pod prysznicem, to zaschło mu w ustach. — Mogę cię dotknąć? — zapytał, cały czas grzecznie trzymając ręce przy sobie, a konkretnie pod swoim tyłkiem, bo inaczej trudno byłoby mu się powstrzymać przez zwiedzaniem ciała alfy.

— Nie możesz — odpowiedział słodko demon, układając jego ręce na poduszce nad głową. — Powiem ci, co chciałbym z tobą zrobić, a ty mi powiesz, czy mam coś zrobić inaczej albo nie robić czegoś w ogóle, dobrze? — zapytał, nachylając się nad Deanem i całując go po brzuchu. Jeśli w trakcie przejechał kilka razy językiem po główce jego penisa, to to już nie była jego wina.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział cudem Dean, energicznie kiwając głową. W tej chwili zgodziłby się na wszystko, by Crowley nie przestawał pieszczenia go. Może w końcu posunął się dalej.

— Mam taki plan, że za chwilę wezmę twojego penisa w usta i będę cię pieścił ustami i językiem aż nie będziesz do końca wiedział, jak się nazywasz ani gdzie się znajdujesz — powiedział bardzo spokojnym tonem między pocałunkami. — Jak już będziesz naprawdę bardzo blisko orgazmu, to przestanę i zwolnię. Przyniosę z Gniazda jedną z twoich nowych zabawek i będę cię nią pieścił analnie, cały czas delikatnie pieszcząc twojego penisa. Zgadzasz się na taką propozycję?

— Um… — Możliwe, że już w tej chwili Dean miał małe problemy z pamięcią, bo jego mózg odmawiał współpracy, nie dostając wystarczającej ilości krwi. Ta wybrała dużo ciekawsze miejsce, niemal boleśnie wypełniając jego penisa. — Yhm — Pokiwał głową entuzjastycznie.

— Musisz potwierdzić mi to na głos, Dean — powiedział surowo Crowley, odsuwając się od niego.

— T-tak — wykrztusił, znowu kiwając głową. — T-tak, zgadzam się. Proszę, proszę, tak — dodał, cały czas bardzo drżącym głosem.

— Cudownie — powiedział demon i, kiedy Dean nie powiedział już nic więcej, zaczął robić dokładnie to, co obiecał. Przez dłuższą chwilę pieścił go tylko językiem, pomagając sobie ręką od czasu do czasu. Przejeżdżał czubkiem języka wzdłuż jego męskości, poświęcając więcej czasu przy główce, bo w tamtym miejscu omega reagował najbardziej intensywnie. Palcami pieścił jego jądra, a kiedy ten zaczął drżeć na całym ciele, w końcu wziął jego penisa w usta.

Szybko wypracował metodę, by wziąć go do ust jak najgłębiej, tak że jego czubek uderzał go w gardło. To był drugi moment, w którym Dean tracił oddech, więc starał się robić to jak najczęściej. Niejednokrotnie musiał przytrzymać biodra omegi przy łóżku, bo jego konwulsyjne ruchy w nieodpowiednim momencie mogłyby wywołać dość niezręczną sytuację. Była to jedna z tych mniej korzystnych pozostałości po tym, jak Winchesterowie przywracali mu człowieczeństwo. Żeby się pozbyć odruchu wymiotnego musiałby zmienić ciało, a tego tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał robić.

Chyba, że Dean wolałby go jednak w innym ciele. Przemknęło mu to już kilka razy przez myśl. Będzie musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać.

Zaśmiał się do siebie. Jeśli mu powie, że nie będzie miał odruchu wymiotnego przy obciąganiu, to na pewno Dean będzie za.

Tymczasem jednak wibracje jego gardła nawet przy tak krótkim śmiechu najwyraźniej doprowadziły Deana bardzo blisko orgazmu, bo zaczął wydawać z siebie długie i głośne jęki, a jego dłonie zaczęły błądzić w pobliżu głowy Crowleya.

Podniósł się na łóżku. Penis Deana wysunął się z jego ust i opadł z powrotem na brzuch omegi, zostawiając na nim błyszczący ślad jego śliny.

— Zaraz wracam — powiedział, oblizując się, po czym poszedł do Gniazda. Wybrał jedną z mniejszych zabawek, bez sztucznego klina, zbliżoną kształtem i rozmiarem do Chrisa, która na pewno powinna się Deanowi spodobać. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, omega uspokajał oddech, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na drzwi.

— Wybrałeś Andrew, hm? — powiedział Dean, widząc co Crowley niósł w rękach. Sam nie był pewien, jakim cudem udało mu się uspokoić na tyle, by móc złożyć tę myśl w zrozumiałą wypowiedź. Jednak, skoro już ogarnął się na tyle, to wypadło przejść do ważniejszego dla niego tematu. — Ale po nim dostanę… ciebie?

— Oczywiście, że tak. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał — obiecał demon.

— To dobrze. — Pokiwał głową omega, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. — Ale… um…

— No i w ogóle, już wszystkim nadałeś imiona? — Uśmiechnął się demon. — Któryś ma na imię Fergus?

— Tylko tym, które zdążyłem przetestować — odpowiedział automatycznie Dean, unosząc się trochę na łokciach. — Andrew to godny następca Chrisa.

Crowley spojrzał na niego zaskoczony; jego źrenice gwałtownie się powiększyły.

— Kiedy zdążyłeś je przetestować?

— No… — Zarumienił się wściekle. — Kiedy wróciliśmy ze sklepów i poszliśmy osobno pod prysznic? Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale normalnie nie kąpię się ponad godzinę — dodał, puszczając mu oczko, Dean. Crowley zaśmiał się serdecznie, siadając koło niego na łóżku. Dłonią objął jego penisa i zaczął poruszać nią w górę i w dół.

— I co robiłeś wtedy z Andrew? — zapytał spokojnie. — Opowiedz mi.

— Wyobrażałem sobie, że to ty — odpowiedział prosto Dean, wyginając plecy w łuk. — I nie, nie będzie Fergusa w mojej kolekcji. Imitacje nie zasługują na to imię.

— Powiedz, co robiłeś dokładnie — poprosił Crowley wymagającym tonem. — Jak się pieściłeś? Mocno? Głęboko? Miałeś intensywny orgazm?

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń i poruszał nią szybciej. Jednocześnie drugą ręką uniósł kolana Deana i postawił jego stopy na łóżku. Usiadł między jego nogami, rozsuwając je jeszcze bardziej.

— Y-y — mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową. Odetchnął, przełykając ślinę i zbierając myśli. To nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, co robił Crowley i jak bardzo chciał innych ciekawych rzeczy, których pragnienie zdominowało jego umysł. — Nie mocno. Powoli i, e, delikatnie… bo… uh… prawie zbyt delikatnie. Irytująco. Ale dobrze, ba-bardzo dobrze. Nie — przeciągnął to słowo, gdy demon wycofał na chwilę rękę, by ją nawilżyć śliną, po czym wrócił do dalszych pieszczot. — Nie dotknąłem swojego penisa — wykrztusił w końcu na jednym oddechu. Demon był brutalny, każąc mu mówić w tym stanie. — Dzięki temu… bardziej intensywnie, bo tak, omega. Doszedłem cztery razy.

— Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze — poprosił Crowley, patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy. Kiedy miał pewność, że omega odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, włożył dildo do ust i naślinił je dokładnie. — Opowiedz, jakbyś się masturbował, gdybym teraz wyszedł.

— Przestałbym, poszedł po Colta i cię zabił — odpowiedział bezmyślnie Dean, plotąc co mu ślina przyniosła na język. — Potrzebuję ciebie, nie zabawek.

W odpowiedzi Crowley wysunął dildo z ust i bez większych ceregieli zbliżył dildo do odbytu Deana.

— Crowley! — przypomniało mu się nagle, o czym chciał się upewnić wcześniej, zanim demon zaczął wypytywać o imiona jego zabawek.

— Naprawdę? Teraz ci się coś przypomina? — zapytał demon ze zdziwieniem, przesuwając końcówką dildo pomiędzy jego pośladkami.

— Powiedział ten, który uświadomił sobie miłość życia w sex shopie? — prychnął. Chyba już nie działały mu żadne hamulce. — Tak, teraz.

— Naprawdę będziesz mi to wypominał? — burknął Crowley.

— Tak, będę, tylko dla dzieci masz wymyślić inną wersję — odpowiedział. W odwecie za przerywanie mu zabawy nachylił się i wziął penisa Deana w usta, połykając go aż do końca. Nieco zadławił się, kiedy główka uderzyła o jego gardło, ale uparcie kontynuował pieszczotę.

— Crowley… to ważne… — jęknął, zamykając oczy. — Proszę…

— Przecież ja ci nie przeszkadzam. Mów — powiedział demon, wracając do obciągania. Odłożył na chwilę dildo na bok, ale jego palec znalazł się bardzo blisko otworu Deana, domagając się wejścia. Czuł, że omega był już naprawdę bardzo podniecony.

— Ale nie słuchasz — westchnął Dean, odwracając głowę tak, by akurat ukryć twarz w poduszcze i stłumić głośny jęk.

— Słucham — odpowiedział demon i wsunął palec do jego odbytu. Na razie tylko sam czubek, do pierwszego stawu, ale to wystarczyło, by wykrzesać z Deana odpowiednią reakcję.

— Ugh… potem… jak będziesz mnie pieprzył — wykrztusił, po tym jak przestał zagryzać poduszkę. U omeg sam odbyt był o wiele wrażliwszy niż u alf i bet, czulszy nawet niż waginy beta i alfa kobiet.

— Tak? — zapytał, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego uważnie. Nie wysunął palca z jego odbytu, ale przestał nim poruszać.

— To… możesz się, um, nie klinować, prawda? — Trochę spytał, trochę stwierdził, a trochę niemal błagał, Dean. — Nie chcę. Nie dzisiaj. Nie teraz.

— Dean — zaczął spokojnie Crowley, zabierając rękę z jego pupy. Oparł się łokciami obok jego głowy tak, że zawisnął nad nim. — Nim w ogóle do czegokolwiek dojdzie, zapytam cię i tak, czy na pewno tego chcesz i co chcesz, żebym zrobił — zapewnił go. — Jeślibyś chciał, żebym to ja podczas naszego pierwszego seksu analnego był na dole, to też bym się zgodził. Jeślibyś jednak stwierdził, że nie chcesz tego dzisiaj lub że nie chcesz tego w ogóle, to bym to uszanował. — Pocałował go delikatnie, czule, z miłością. — A jeśli będziemy się później… kochać — na tym słowie na moment jego głos zadrżał. — to dopóki ewidentnie nie stwierdzisz, że tego chcesz, za każdym razem będę cię pytał, czy pozwalasz, żebym się w tobie zaklinował.

— Będziemy. — Dean chciał go przytulić, ale… — Mogę cię w końcu dotknąć?

— Możesz.

Deanowi nie potrzeba było więcej, od razu przywarł całym sobą do ciała alfy, wzdychając z ulgą. Uwielbiał to, co robił z nim Crowley, ale to było również bardzo przyjemne uczucie.

— Chciałem się tylko upewnić. — Otarł się policzkiem o jego policzek, a potem sam go pocałował. Potem otworzył usta i prawie wyznał mu miłość po raz trzeci tego dnia. Co byłoby wynikiem o trzy większym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej z kimkolwiek. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się ciepło, patrząc na niego z uczuciem. — Jesteś idealny, wiesz?

Crowley uśmiechnął się, ale też lekko wywrócił oczami.

— Wiem — odparł, całując go w usta. — Ja ciebie też kocham, Dean — powiedział z pełną powagą, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem Dean, wychylając się jeszcze odrobinę i całując go delikatnie.

— To mogę już wrócić do realizowania mojego planu? — zapytał po chwili Crowley, ale nie czekał tak naprawdę na odpowiedź, tylko odkleił się od Deana i zsunął z powrotem między jego nogi. — Jeśli nadal masz ochotę, oczywiście — upewnił się.

— Mam. — Dean rozsunął nogi szerzej. — Pomęczysz mnie jeszcze trochę? — zapytał z figlarnym uśmiechem.

— Dwa razy nie musisz prosić.

Nie czekając na dalsze słowa, Crowley ponownie wziął w usta jego męskość, która zdążyła odrobinę zwiotczeć przez tę chwilę, kiedy nie poświęcał jej czasu. Nie zraziło go to; z tym większym entuzjazmem przystąpił do pieszczot. Tym razem bez wahania przysunął palec do odbytu omegi i, dając mu moment na ewentualny protest, wsunął go.

Rozciągał go powoli, systematycznie, mimo że Dean był bardzo podniecony i zdecydowanie bardziej niż gotowy na przyjęcie jego penisa, a co dopiero palca.

Przekonany, że rozciągnął go odpowiednio, podobnie sięgnął po Andrew; odsuwając na chwilę usta od penisa omegi, nawilżył dildo i, ssając coraz bardziej entuzjastycznie, wsunął sam jego czubek w odbyt Deana.

Chwilę go pieścił przy samym wejściu, obciągając mu szybko i sprawnie, po czym jednym płynnym ruchem wsunął dildo aż do samego końca. Plecy Deana wygięły się w idealny łuk.

— Możesz… — przełknął ślinę. — Zabrać na chwilę usta? Za dużo na raz.

Posłusznie Crowley odsunął się od jego penisa, ale cały czas poruszał dildo, teraz trochę wolniej i nieco delikatniej, pozwalając omedze bardziej napawać się pieszczotą.

— Chodź tutaj i mnie pocałuj — poprosił Dean, oddychając ciężko i wyciągając do niego rękę.

Przysunął się do niego, by go pocałować, nieustannie powoli pieszcząc go dildem. Miał wrażenie, że coś uległo zmianie w zapachu Deana, ale może wynikało to z tego, jak blisko znajdował się orgazmu.

Dean oddał pocałunek, poruszając przy tym biodrami zgodnie z narzuconym przez alfę rytmem. Westchnął, gdy się od siebie oderwali, a Crowley odsunął swoją głowę, by na niego patrzeć.

Nagle złapał Crowleya za nadgarstek, zatrzymując jego ruchy. Odetchnął głęboko, a potem wymruczał coś kompletnie niezrozumiałego pod nosem, mając na myśli wiązankę przekleństw o cholernych cyklach, inhibitorach, niespodziankach i poczuciu czasu.

— Powąchaj mnie dobrze. — Odchylił głowę. Cały czas nie zwolnił uścisku na nadgarstku Crowleya, nie pozwalając mu poruszać dildem, ale też i zabrać ręki.

Demon przyłożył nos posłusznie za uchem Deana i mocno wciągnął powietrze. Sekundę później odsunął się od niego jakby go ktoś uderzył.

— A-ale jak to?! — powiedział, próbując nabrać dystansu pomiędzy nim a omegą.

— Nie odsuwaj się — warknął, a jego tęczówki pojaśniały, jasno zdradzając że było w tym tyle samo Deana, co instynktu. — Nawet nie waż się odsunąć — ostrzegł, zamykając na chwilę oczy i raz jeszcze się uspokajając.

— Dean — powiedział cicho Crowley, zamierając w bezruchu. — Zaczęła ci się ruja.

— Wiem. — Dean otworzył oczy. — I nie wiem czemu, zawsze zaczynała się o wschodzie słońca, nie zachodzie… nie możesz się odsunąć — dodał, trochę spanikowany, jakby sama myśl o utracie kontaktu z Crowleyem, go przerażała.

— Pozwól mi przerwać, rozmawialiśmy o tym wcześniej i nie chciałeś, żebym cię w takiej sytuacji zaspokajał… — powiedział Crowley, starając się zachować spokój. Przy okazji poczuł, jak jego własne podniecenie opada, mimo że penis Deana dumnie prężył się na jego podbrzuszu, a mięśnie odbytu zaciskały wokół dilda.

— Nie przewidziałem, że będziemy w trakcie, kiedy zacznie się ruja — odpowiedział, wzdychajac Dean. — Jeśli przerwiesz, to tak jakbyś mnie odrzucił — wyznał, autentycznie przerażony tą perspektywą. — Nie chcę tego w czasie swojej pierwszej porządnej rui. To uczucie ssie, a teraz trwałoby cholerne pięć dni, bo jesteś _moim_ alfą.

— To co mam zrobić? — zapytał Crowley nieco rozpaczliwie. — Nie chcę zrobić nic wbrew tobie, o co będziesz miał do mnie potem żal.

— Nie zrobisz — obiecał Dean, nawilżając wargi. — Chciałem… hm… czy zostaniesz moją zabawką na tę falę? — zapytał, patrząc mu w oczy i zaciskając na moment mocniej dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Przez dłuższą chwilę Crowley tylko mrugał, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Następnie eksperymentalnie poruszył dłonią, w której cały czas trzymał dildo.

— Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? — zapytał cicho, z troską.

— Przytulać, całować… nie ruszać ręką — poinstruował go Dean, samemu poruszając własną ręką, a przez to dłonią Crowleya, a przez to dildem.

— Oczywiście. — Przylgnął do niego, całując go po szyi i klatce piersiowej. Na moment zawahał się nad jego twarzą. — Mogę cię całować w usta? — zapytał.

— Bardzo możesz. — Jęknął przeciągle, gdy znalazł odpowiedni kąt, rytm i siłę. Przez to, że do zadowalania się pośrednio używał Crowleya, wszystko było dla niego jeszcze bardziej intensywne.

Crowley pocałował go namiętnie, po czym posłusznie poddawał się temu, co robił Dean, pozwalając mu w tym momencie całkowicie przejąć kontrolę. Zarówno on, jak i jego alfa rozumieli, że tu nie chodziło teraz o niego, a o ich omegę i zgodnie postanowili jak najlepiej mu pomóc.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Dean kontynuował tę stymulację, ale w końcu oderwał się od ust Crowleya i potarł swoim nosem o niego.

— Potrzebuję klina. — Przymknął oczy. — Wsuń we mnie swoje palce, obok Andrew — polecił, rozluźniając rękę trzymającą Crowleya. Ten zmienił chwyt na Andrew, opierając go teraz o brzeg swojej dłoni zamiast trzymać go w palcach. Palce natomiast wsunął ostrożnie, jeden po drugim w taki sposób, żeby imitować klin na penisie alfy.

Powoli poruszył całą ręką, stymulując omegę zarówno palcami, jak i zabawką. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka ruchów, by ten doszedł, wyginając się w łuk godny kota i niemal przewracając swoje oczy w głąb czaszki. Zacisnął się przy tym na zabawce i palcach, zaczynając specyficzny rytm ciała naprawdę pragnącego klina.

— Uhm, nie przestawaj — wysapał, przeżywając swój cudowny, przedłużony orgazm. _Bycie omegą naprawdę było w dechę_.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili jęknął zupełnie inaczej i pokręcił głową.

— Ju… już — sapnął, a gdy tylko Crowley zabrał swoją rękę i zabawkę, odwrócił się na bok tak, by całemu zniknąć przy ciele alfy i wtulić się w niego mocno. — Dziękuję… i przepraszam.

— Ale za co przepraszasz? — szepnął Crowley, obejmując go mocno i głaszcząc po włosach. — Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.

— Że jednak dzisiaj mnie nie… — westchnął Dean, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi. — Już się tobą zajmuję — obiecał, ale mimo tego nie ruszył nawet palcem.

— Nie musisz — odpowiedział niezręcznie zestresowany demon. Zakrył się niespokojnie udami, próbując w jakikolwiek sposób ukryć, że tak naprawdę jego alfi instynkt stracił zainteresowanie seksem. Wydawało się to bardzo absurdalne, bo tym bardziej powinien się obudzić na widok omegi w rui, ale zadziałał z troską, a nie z pożądaniem.

Deana oczywiście nie zadowoliło „nie musisz” i chciał się zająć swoim alfą, więc zauważył brak podniecenia u Crowleya. Jego omega cicho zakwiliła, ale nie z odrzucenia.

— Ooo — rozczulił się, wtulając się w demona bliżej. — Bardzo dobrze zająłeś się swoją omegą, alfo. — Otarł się o niego policzkiem. — Jesteś naprawdę wspaniały.

Nie mówiąc już nic więcej, Crowley przyciągnął go do siebie i ułożył sobie jego głowę na klatce piersiowej. Po omacku zgasił lampkę koło łóżka, sięgnął po kilka chusteczek i z grubsza wytarł brzuch Deana, po czym nakrył ich kołdrą.

— Zostaniesz ze mną, prawda? — powiedział cicho Dean, wtulając się w niego. — Nie zostawisz mnie nawet na sekundę teraz, prawda?

Crowley planował w nocy wziąć inhibitory, które kupił w aptece, ale nie potrafił odpowiedzieć przecząco na taką prośbę. Zwłaszcza, że jego alfa udowodniła przed chwilą, że pozwoli się kontrolować przynajmniej przez jedną noc.

— Zostanę — obiecał, całując go w czubek głowy. — Śpij, moja słodka omego.

— Mój cudowny alfa — zamruczał Dean, zasypiając.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ostrzeżenie związane z seksem w rui — zawiera spoilery** : Crowley i Dean postanawiają uprawiać seks uwzględniający penetrację (z zabezpieczeniem), niestety w trakcie przygotowania do niego Deanowi zaczyna się ruja. Crowley chce przerwać, ale zabranie jego ręki pieprzącej omegę zabawką, mogłoby się skończyć tak, że instynkt Deana poczułby się odrzucony i zraniony, powodując u niego stres, a przez to komplikacje trwające cały okres rui. Dlatego dostosowują zasady ustalone wcześniej do zastanej sytuacji i starając się nie przekroczyć niewidzialnej granicy, Crowley kontynuuje, ale dopiero po naleganiu Deana. Cała sytuacja jest dla demona stresująca i on sam nie czerpie z niej żadnej przyjemności seksualnej, chce jedynie pomóc swojej omedze. Po wszystkim żaden z nich nie ma do drugie żalu ani nie czuje się wykorzystany.
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 13 już (około) 1 stycznia 2018 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W roku 2018 chciałyśmy wam życzyć: szystkiego najlepszego i najfikowszego, by wasze shipy w końcu rozwinęły skrzydła i wypłynęły na kanoniczne morze, a fiki nigdy nie miały brakujących tagów i nie zostawały porzucane w najciekawszym momencie :)
> 
> PS ZDĄŻYŁAM!!! - Ami
> 
> **OSTRZEŻENIA!!!**. W tym rozdziale występują:
> 
> — seks;
> 
> — graficzny opis tortur — pomiędzy Deanem i Crowleyem — jeśli chcesz je pominąć lub dowiedzieć się więcej przed podjęciem decyzji o ich przeczytaniu, zapoznaj się z informacją w endnootes (zawiera spoilery;

Następnego poranka Dean obudził się doskonale już czując swoją ruję i skradającą się do niego falę podniecenia. Na razie powoli, ale wiedział, że następna nie będzie tak miła i zaatakuje najpewniej z zaskoczenia.

Teraz był całkiem świadomy i została mu godzina, może trochę więcej, w miarę normalnego funkcjonowania i tylko lekkiego podniecenia, a nie rozpaczliwej potrzeby zaspokojenia. To znaczy, o ile _tym razem_ nie mylił się w swoich rachunkach. Ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że gdyby miał teraz na sobie bieliznę, to nie byłaby ona całkiem przemoczona.

W zasadzie, to chyba nawet leżał w mokrej plamie.

Ale to nie było najbardziej interesującą rzeczą w jego łóżku.

Najbardziej interesujący był wbijający się w jego ciało penis. Twardy, gorący, alfi penis. Skąd wiedział, że alfi? Był omegą, zawsze wiedział!

…No dobra. Po prostu czuł zapach Crowleya. A Crowley był alfą. Proste i logiczne.

Zamruczał, choć czuł się trochę rozdarty. Z jednej strony powinien odwrócić się i obudzić nieświadomego swoich czynów Crowleya, ale z drugiej… delikatne kołysanie bioder alfy sprawiało, że jego penis ocierał się między pośladkami Deana o jego odbyt, wywołując bardzo przyjemne dreszcze.

Westchnął, decydując się na kompromis. Poruszył tyłkiem, wzmacniając tarcie o swój odbyt, ale równocześnie sięgnął ręką, znajdując dłoń Crowleya.

— Obudź się, Crowley… — Pociągnął lekko za jego dłoń. Kiedy się odezwał, to równocześnie z jego ust wyrwał się jęk, przez co cała wypowiedź brzmiała odrobinę dziwnie. — Alfo… czas wstać.

Crowley obudził się dość gwałtownie, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Był boleśnie świadom tego, gdzie znajdował się jego penis. Szybko chwycił go dłonią, wysuwając go spomiędzy pośladków Deana; po czym jęknął, bo cały jego członek był pokryty śluzem.

— P-przepraszam — jęknął demon, mimowolnie przejeżdżając dłonią po swoim penisie. Dean jęknął z zawodem, a tyłkiem bezwiednie poszukał ponownego tarcia.

— Nie masz za co, bardzo przyjemna pobudka. — Odwrócił się sprawnie na drugi bok i pocałował go zachłannie, a demon jęknął, zadowolony, kiedy poczuł jak ich penisy się ze sobą zetknęły. Sięgnął dłonią do jego pośladka i objął go mocno.

Całowali się namiętnie, a on pieścił Deana po pośladkach i poruszał biodrami, starając się jeszcze bardziej rozkręcić jego podniecenie. Po zapachu omegi czuł, że jeszcze nie nadeszła prawdziwa fala pożądania, więc mogli pozwolić sobie na coś więcej.

Dean odkleił się od jego ust i mrucząc, trącił swoim nosem jego, a potem przyssał się na chwilę do jego szyi. Kiedy znów znalazł się z nim twarzą w twarz, zapytał poważnie, choć jego głos zniekształcał przyśpieszony oddech:

— Wolisz moje usta czy uda?

Przez moment Crowley kompletnie nie wiedział, co miał odpowiedzieć. Szczerze mówiąc, to kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, co się działo, jak się nazywał i dlaczego Dean zadawał mu tak trudne pytania.

— C-co? — wydukał w końcu z niedowierzaniem.

— Ziemia do alfy — zaśmiał się Dean, znów go całując, ale tym razem o wiele krócej. — Pytam, jak chcesz dojść. W moich ustach czy między moimi nogami… no nie aż tak między, jakbyś najbardziej chciał, ale uda też mam całkiem niezłe.

Puścił mu oczko, a potem nawilżył swoją dłoń śluzem i złapał go za penisa, uśmiechając się.

— Więc? Co wybierasz? — spytał, boleśnie powoli poruszając ręką, a Crowley jęknął. Zarówno z podniecenia, jak i niezadowolenia tak trudnym wyborem, jaki został przed nim postawiony. Jego organizm przypominał mu, że poprzedniego wieczoru był już praktycznie na granicy orgazmu, ale wycofał się z niego wtedy na rzecz swojego omegi; i teraz pożądanie powracało ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Muszę wybrać jedno albo drugie? — zapytał, oddychając płytko.

— Nie. — Dean pokręcił głową. — Możesz wybrać oba, możesz zaproponować coś innego… — Przejechał językiem po jego szyi. — Na co masz ochotę, alfo?

— Ochotę to mam na coś, co mam nadzieję, że zrobimy po twojej rui — mruknął alfa, całując go po szyi i zostawiając malinki. Przez dłuższą chwilę oddychał ciężko, wdychając oszałamiający zapach omegi.

Następnie westchnął i, wykonując naprawdę heroiczny wysiłek, odsunął się od niego na kilkanaście centymetrów.

— Wcześniej nie chciałeś mnie zaspokajać w trakcie swojej rui — przypomniał mu niepewnie. Nie chciał, żeby Dean teraz z tego zrezygnował, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciał, żeby zrobił coś wbrew sobie. Nawet jeśli miał przez to skończyć z fioletowymi jajami.

— Nie, nie, nie. — Pokręcił głową Dean. — Ty masz nie zaspokajać mnie. I miałeś przy mnie nie dochodzić, ale o tym już rozmawialiśmy, tak?

— Technicznie tak — mruknął demon, wciąż niepewny, ale omega mu przerwał.

— Więc… Jak chcesz dojść? Jak chcesz… mnie? — Dean przysunął się do niego. — I zanim zapytasz: nie, to nie mówi ruja. To mówi Dean, który jest na samym początku fazy, więc jest świadomy i może podjąć taką decyzję. I bardzo, bardzo, ale to bardzo chce doprowadzić cię do orgazmu. Chyba mi nie odmówisz? — zapytał, będąc już tak blisko, że mógł pocałować go w żuchwę. Co, oczywiście, zrobił.

— Zwariuję przez ciebie, Dean — jęknął Crowley, wyginając się w łuk i ocierając się o niego biodrami. Przemyślał przez chwilę propozycje Deana.

— Nie możesz się zdecydować? — zachichotał Dean, pocierając policzkiem o jego szyję. — Może potrzebujesz bardziej szczegółowej propozycji?

— Mmm, jeszcze będziemy mieli wiele okazji na szczegółowe omawianie twoich propozycji — zamruczał demon.

— Na pewno? — Dean ugryzł go lekko w żuchwę.

— Tak, na pewno.

— Czyli nie chcesz usłyszeć, jak proponuję, żebyś wybrał moje uda i porządnie je wypieprzył, ale skończył w moich ustach? — spytał niewinnie Dean, ocierając się o niego całym ciałem.

— Twoja wiara w to, że jestem w stanie najpierw porządnie cię wypieprzyć w uda, a potem jeszcze wytrzymać w twoich ustach jest powalająca — zachichotał cicho demon.

— Co mogę powiedzieć.... wierzę w mojego alfę. — Puścił mu oczko Dean, przesuwając swoją dłonią po jego torsie i lekko pocierając jeden z sutków. Crowley pocałował go namiętnie, ściskając ponownie dłońmi jego pośladki.

— Chcę dojść w twoich ustach — powiedział w końcu, po czym zreflektował się. — To znaczy, chcę, żebyś doprowadził mnie ustami do orgazmu. Nie obrażę się, jeśli nie będziesz chciał, żebym dochodził ci w ustach — wytłumaczył. Wczoraj Dean to zrobił, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że będzie miał na to ochotę za każdym razem.

— Nie będę ci kłamał, że smakujesz wspaniale czy plótł innych bzdur, bo nie jesteś idiotą. — Dean poruszył tyłkiem pod jego rękami. — Ale tak, tym razem masz dojść w moich ustach. To miałem na myśli przy wszystkich tych propozycjach. — Przygryzł jego wargę, mrucząc zaborczo.

— Wiem, że sperma jest obrzydliwa. — Wywrócił oczami Crowley. — Zwłaszcza demona — dodał, nieco skrępowany. — Ale skoro tobie podoba się mój zapach, to chyba jakoś przebolejesz moją spermę. — Mrugnął do niego i wplótł palce w jego włosy.

— Uhm — potwierdził niewyraźnym mruknięciem omega, całując go zachłannie w usta i wypinając tyłek tak, by mocniej go wbić w ręce Crowleya. Potem przesunął się nad ucho demona i zadał kolejne pytanie: — A ile razy chcesz dojść?

— Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie? — zapytał Crowley.

— Hm… Nie. — Dean pocałował go w szyję i tylko na chwilę, na krótką chwilę, lekko przygryzł ślad po swoich zębach. — Dlaczego miałoby być podchwytliwe? — dodał, zsuwając się całkowicie w dół ciała Crowleya. Gdy jego usta znalazły się tuż nad jego penisem, spojrzał na niego bardzo niewinnie i powiedział: — Przecież w łóżku _jestem bardzo grzeczną omegą_.

— Jesteś, jesteś — jęknął Crowley, czując oddech Deana nad swoim penisem. Odruchowo sięgnął ręką i wplótł palce w jego włosy, ale nie wywierał żadnej presji, pozwalając mu samemu zdecydować, co i kiedy chciał zrobić.

— Dobry alfa zasługuje na grzeczną, przystojną omegę, która spełni wszystkie jego zachcianki. — Puścił mu oczko Dean. — Czego w tej chwili pragnie mój alfa? — spytał, całując czubek jego penisa. — Chcesz opowiedzieć mi o tym ze szczegółami?

— Twój alfa w tej chwili pragnie ciebie — mruknął Crowley. — Ciebie i twojej pomysłowości. Jestem pewien, że wiesz, co robisz.

— Jak sobie życzysz.

Dean uśmiechnął się na tę odpowiedź i z entuzjazmem zabrał „do pracy”. I chociaż nie wątpił w swoje umiejętności, w końcu w łóżku był nie tylko grzeczną omegą (o ile akurat uprawiał seks z kimś, kogo takie omegi zadowalały… co niestety nie zdarzało się często), ale też cholernie zdolnym kochankiem w ogóle, to odrobinę się zdenerwował. Bo w jego głowie nagle pojawił się strach przed tym, że jeśli wziąłby członka Crowleya za głęboko, ten mógłby zaklinować się w jego ustach. A to raczej nie byłoby zbyt rozsądne i bezpiecznie, kiedy on był w rui i nie miał absolutnie żadnego doświadczenia z penisem alfy tak długo w swoim gardle. (Z penisem alfy w ogóle w swoich ustach).

Zaśmiał się z samego siebie w duchu i ignorując inne głupie myśli, postarał się, by Crowley zapomniał, jak się nazywał, dając z siebie wszystko. Chociaż, nie dało się ukryć, że bardzo starał się nie przekroczyć granicy, w której zaklinowanie stanowiłoby realną możliwość. Zamiast tego tą częścią penisa zajął się rękami — oczywiście nawilżonymi jego śluzem.

Po ostatnim wytrysku zamruczał i, zadowolony, że dogodził swojemu alfie, przesunął się do góry i wtulił twarz w szyję demona. Jego własne podniecenie na chwilę zostało stłumione przez wszystkie hormony i feromony, które zaabsorbował w czasie całego doświadczenia. I miał zamiar wykorzystać tę chwilę na przytulanie.

— Albo się przyzwyczajam albo ruja sprawia, że smakujesz lepiej — zaśmiał się, obejmując go. — Jesteś teraz szczęśliwym alfą? — zapytał, chociaż czuł zapach spełnienia w powietrzu.

Mimo tego, co powiedział przed chwilą, wychylił się i chwycił jedną z zachomikowanych butelek. Wypił dobrą połowę słodkiego izotoniku dla omeg w rui, skutecznie pozbywając się posmaku z ust. A potem już nie poprawiał swojej pozycji, tylko został tak, jak leżał, czyli dokładnie na swoim alfie.

— Jesteś bardzo wygodny — szepnął.

Rozluźniony i spełniony demon tylko objął go ramieniem i przytulił mocno do swojego boku. Nic nie powiedział, tylko westchnął głęboko i pocałował Deana w czubek głowy.

Jakiś czas później pożądanie Deana osiągnęło punkt kulminacyjny, więc Crowley, wciąż lekko oszołomiony, prawie na kolanach, wyszedł z sypialni. W pierwszy dzień rui fale były stosunkowo rzadkie i łagodne, więc tę omega powinien spokojnie przetrwać bez masażera z klinem.

Nie zważając na to, że wciąż był nagi i nieco roztrzęsiony, przygotował sycące śniadanie. Kalorie będą omedze niezbędne do tego, żeby przetrwać ruję i musiał zadbać o to, by ten jadł — zwłaszcza tego pierwszego dnia. Każdego kolejnego jego apetyt powinien się zmniejszać.

Bekon wesoło skwierczał na patelni, a Crowley poszedł do gabinetu i z szuflady wyciągnął inhibitory. Nie był do końca pewny, czy będą mu niezbędne, ale wtedy doleciał do niego jęk Deana z sypialni i jego penis drgnął, zainteresowany, choć jeszcze nie powinien był się zregenerować. Sprawdził tylko szybko dawkę, w duchu obiecując sobie, że później przeczyta ulotkę, po czym zażył leki i wrócił do robienia śniadania.

Kiedy miał pewność, że fala rui minęła, ubrał dół od piżamy, zapukał cicho do drzwi sypialni i wszedł do środka ze śniadaniem na tacy.

Dean leżał rozłożony na łóżku, w powietrzu unosił się intensywny zapach omegi. Obok niego leżała poduszka owinięta w koszulę Crowleya. Możliwe, że nosiła ona jednoznaczne ślady w postaci mokrych plam, zdradzające, co tak naprawdę pomogło mu uporać się z tą falą pożądania.

Alfa usiadł obok omegi na łóżku i pomógł mu się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, uprzejmie odwracając wzrok, żeby nie oglądać jego nagiego ciała w rui. Może było to absurdalne, bo przed chwilą widzieli się nago, ale zamierzał pod każdym względem uszanować jego prośby, nawet jeśli takiego dokładnie żądania Dean nie miał.

— Nie wygłupiaj się. — Dean przewrócił oczami i oparł się o niego, przymykając powieki. Potarł nosem o jego ramię, wdychając cudowny zapach zadowolonego alfy. Zamruczał. Omedze podobało się, że to on był powodem tego zapachu. — Mówiłem ci, że możesz patrzeć, prawda?

— Wiem, że mówiłeś. — Crowley cały czas starał się na niego nie spojrzeć. Ale zarówno on, jak i jego alfa bardzo chcieli pożreć Deana wzrokiem. Widok był wyjątkowo zachęcający.

— Możesz też dotykać — dodał Dean, znów przewracając oczami. Chwycił obejmującą go rękę Crowleya i pociągnął lekko, kładąc ją na swoim biodrze. — Twoje dobra, to możesz dotykać — zażartował, puszczając jego rękę i zabierając się za śniadanie.

_Jeszcze nie moje_ — pomyślał Crowley, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Jego omega na pewno nie chciałaby tego usłyszeć będąc w rui.

— Smacznego — powiedział jedynie, całując go w policzek.

Kiedy skończyli śniadanie, Crowley odstawił tacę na stolik obok łóżka, żeby zająć się nią potem. Wziął Deana na ręce i zaniósł go do łazienki, gdzie posadził go na pralce. Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem, rozebrał się i weszli razem pod strumień. Umył swojego omegę dokładnie, przytulając i całując go bez przerwy, kiedy ten opierał się o niego w poszukiwaniu wsparcia.

Skończyli prysznic i tak samo jak wczoraj, Crowley wytarł Deana do sucha, po czym ubrał bokserki, a na nie, po chwili namysłu, dół od piżamy. Sam omega pominął bieliznę i założył na siebie spodnie należące do demona.

Uniósł jedną brew, jakby prowokując Crowleya do jakiejś reakcji, ale równocześnie widać było po nim, że przynajmniej częściowo się zawstydził.

Crowley uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i poklepał dłonią pralkę, zachęcając Deana do tego, żeby na niej usiadł. Kiedy tylko omega to zrobił, położył dłoń na jego potylicy i pocałował go namiętnie. Ten odpowiedział entuzjastycznie, obejmując go ramionami, ale też przyciskając się biodrami. Jęknął cicho, zadowolony z bliskości i niemal nieświadomie zaczął mruczeć.

W takiej pozycji Crowley podłożył dłonie pod tyłek Deana i uniósł go. Tym razem zaniósł go do pokoju, który przeznaczyli na ruję. Do _Gniazda_. Położył go delikatnie na łóżku i przyniósł poduszkę, którą zrobił dla niego specjalnie na tę okazję.

— Mówiłeś, że lubisz mój zapach — zaczął niepewnie, trzymając poduszkę w dłoniach i trochę ją miętoląc. — Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś chcieć spędzić z nią ruję.

— Poduszka zapachowa? Daj mi! — zareagował od razu Dean, wyciągając ręce przed siebie, niczym trzylatek, który bardzo chciał dostać upragnioną zabawkę, ale zły dorosły trzymał ją poza jego zasięgiem.

Gdy tylko ta znalazła się w jego rękach, ścisnął ją mocno, ukrywając w niej nos. Zaciągnął się mocno zapachem, mrucząc.

— Mmm… tak samo dobrze jak oryginał — stwierdził, kiwając głową. — Świetny prezent. Kiedy ją zrobiłeś?

— Mniemam, że w tym samym czasie, w którym ty testowałeś swoje nowe zabawki… — Zaśmiał się niezręcznie demon. — We wszystkich innych sytuacjach jesteśmy bardziej lub mniej nierozłączni.

W odpowiedzi Dean roześmiał się szczerze.

— Czyli rozumiem, że nie tylko ja dobrze wykorzystałem ten czas? — zapytał z uśmiechem, a potem zaciągnął się jeszcze raz zapachem poduszki. — Mmm, to czuć. Cudowny prezent i bardzo dobry pomysł, dziękuję — powiedział z bardzo wyraźną czułością w głosie i spojrzeniu.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. — Odetchnął z ulgą Crowley. — Mam nadzieję, że ci pomoże łatwiej przeżyć kolejne fale podniecenia.

— Dobra, poduszka może i świetnie pachnie, ale nie ma kilku innych korzyści… Chodź tutaj. — Wyciągnął do niego rękę Dean, a alfa Crowleya wykonała mentalnie mały taniec szczęścia. Ich omega chciał z nimi być! Ich omega lubił ich zapach i lubił ich ciepło, i towarzystwo, i bliskość.

Crowley uśmiechnął się i wgramolił się na łóżko obok Deana. Przyciągnął go do siebie i objął mocno ramionami, głaszcząc go jedną ręką po włosach, a drugą po plecach.

— Och, nie — jęknął Dean, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi, gdy irytujące swędzenie z tyłu jego umysłu przybrało wyraźniejszy kształt. Zrozumiał, że jego gniazdo po prostu nie było kompletne.

— Co się stało?

— Zapomniałem… — westchnął. — A tak mi teraz dobrze, nie chcę żebyś szedł. Hmpf… Poszedłbyś może po resztę poduszek z sypialni? — poprosił.

— Mogę pójść. — Demon podniósł się z łóżka.

— Och! I jeszcze to. — Dean wychylił się i wyciągnął spod łóżka ukryte wcześniej ubrania Crowleya. — Skoro mam poduszkę, to niepotrzebne mi to. Proszę. — Podał je demonowi.

— …Dziękuję — odpowiedział Crowley z uśmiechem. To wcale a wcale nie było słodkie.

Odniósł swoje ubrania na miejsce, po czym przyniósł z sypialni wszystkie poduszki, które Dean wcześniej tam zaniósł oraz kilka zapasowych, trzymanych w pojemniku na pościel pod łóżkiem.

— Pomyślałem, że te też mogą ci się spodobać — powiedział, kiedy wrócił do Gniazda i pokazał Deanowi zapasowe poduszki, które były wąskie, ale długie i dosyć sztywne. — Jak myślisz?

— Że nie chce mi się ruszyć — odpowiedział ten, unosząc głowę znad zapachowej poduszki, którą niuchał sobie spokojnie, gdy Crowleya nie było. — I dlatego ty musisz wszystko poukładać. O, ta poduszka idzie tutaj. — Pokazał mu palcem, a demon wywrócił oczami.

— Pytam, co myślisz o poduszkach. Czy ci się podobają — doprecyzował, ale posłusznie zaczął układać poduszki tam, gdzie kazał mu Dean.

— Inaczej nie kazałbym ci ich użyć przy budowie gniazda — stwierdził Dean, przewracając oczami.

Gdy gniazdo było już gotowe (oczywiście Crowley niektóre poduszki musiał poprawiać więcej niż pięć razy, ale to nic, Dean potrafił robić gniazdo jeszcze dłużej), omega uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

— Prawie perfekcyjne — stwierdził.

— Dlaczego prawie? — zapytał zmartwiony Crowley. Czy czegoś mu brakowało? Kocy? Poduszek? Zapachu? Maskotek? Nie zdążył jednak zapytać, co mógł przynieść mu do gniazda, bo Dean kontynuował.

— Bo ciebie w nim nie ma — powiedział z uśmiechem Dean, a potem wyciągnął do niego rękę. Pomógł mu wejść do gniazda tak, by nie uszkodzić konstrukcji. Położył się na boku i przyjął pozycję mniejszej łyżeczki. — Zdrzemniesz się ze mną przed następną falą? — poprosił, a Crowley wsunął się obok niego na łóżko, objął go mocno i przytulił. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, jakby jego instynkt próbował go odepchnąć od omegi, ale postanowił to zignorować. Może wynikało to z nadchodzącej kolejnej fali pożądania. Tymczasem Dean, lekceważąc wewnętrzne poczucie, że coś było nie tak, zamknął oczy i zasnął spokojnie, otulony zapachem swojego alfy.

 

———

 

Jakiś czas później Deana obudził wrzeszczący na niego instynkt. Krzyczał mu, żeby wstał i uciekał. Gdy z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że otaczają go zapach i ciało _obcego_ alfy, wyskoczył z łóżka.

Jeszcze zanim znalazł się na równych nogach, trzymał w rękach odbezpieczoną broń wycelowaną w intruza. Tyle, że intruz miał postać Crowleya. Tylko dlatego zdecydował się zadać pytania przed egzekucją. Bo musiał dowiedzieć się, gdzie był _jego_ alfa i skąd ten… to _coś_ , miało jego ciało.

— Dlaczego jesteś w moim Gnieździe? — spytał, gdy to coś się obudziło. — Nie jesteś moim alfą!!! — wrzasnął.

Crowley poderwał się z łóżka przerażony i niemal natychmiast znalazł się na ziemi pod ścianą. Celował w niego z broni palnej Dean Winchester. Nawet, jeśli krążyli na granicy związku, to wciąż był Dean, to wciąż był _Winchester_.

Przerażenie było automatyczną i jak najbardziej prawidłową reakcją.

— Dean? — zapytał niepewnie. — Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? — zmartwił się. Spróbował się podnieść, ale Dean wskazał mu bronią, żeby został na podłodze. — Okej, nie wstaję, nie ruszam się. — Oparł się o ścianę, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. — Nie skrzywdzę cię, okej? To tylko ja — obiecał.

— Odpowiedz. Co robisz w moim gnieździe? — warknął Dean, unosząc brwi i machając mu bronią, na wypadek, gdyby to coś o niej zapomniało.

— Dean, to ja — jęknął alfa rozpaczliwie. — To ja, Crowley. Jeszcze wczoraj mówiłeś, że będę twoim alfą… — dodał przerażony. To niemożliwe, żeby Dean stwierdził w trakcie rui, że jednak nie nadawał się na jego alfę. Ale… czy aby na pewno niemożliwe?

— Taki z ciebie Crowley jak ze mnie Michał Anioł — prychnął Dean, przesuwając rękę na pstryczki w panelu przy drzwiach. Jeden z nich był włącznikiem górnego światła, a drugi opuszczał i podnosił rolety antywłamaniowe, całkowicie odcinające światło. — Nie wiem jeszcze czym jesteś, ale uprzedzam że naboje w tej ślicznotce są w stanie zabić wszystkie zmiennokształtne, wiedźmy, demony i tym podobne pomioty. — Uśmiechnął się ślicznie.

Pstryknął oba włączniki, rolety się opuściły, a światło włączyło. Tyle, że zamiast zwykłej żarówki — i tak nie planowali używać tej lampy — wkręcił przy meblowaniu żarówkę ultrafioletową. Teraz uwidoczniła ona namalowane zarówno na podłodze jak i na suficie różne pentagramy i klatki.

Nie był w końcu idiotą i jego umiejętności pozwalające mu poradzić sobie z demonem, nie oznaczały, że zamierzał spędzić z jednym ruję czy chuć bez dodatkowych zabezpieczeń. Nawet, jeśli go kochał. W końcu alfy w ich trakcie potrafiły poważnie zwariować, niezależnie od swojego poziomu „człowieczeństwa”.

Zaskoczony i zarazem przerażony Crowley rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ściany i sufit zdobiły przeróżne pułapki, symbole unieruchamiające i runy. Z rozpaczą zauważył, że niektóre z nich potrzebowały jeszcze aktywujących je inkantacji. A Dean na pewno znał je na pamięć, a on, jeśli chciał, by ten mu uwierzył, nie mógł mu przerywać w ich wykonaniu.

— Dean, to ja — powtórzył szybko, patrząc mu w oczy.

Sam ukręcił na siebie bicz, kiedy nalegał, by Dean na jego chuć zamknął go w pułapce. Nie sądził jednak, że ten naprawdę to zrobi.

— Jakie to ironiczne. Sam prosiłem cię, żebyś narysował w tym pokoju klatkę — szepnął. Miał pełną świadomość, że omega go zabije, jeśli nie uda mu się udowodnić swojej tożsamości. Jeszcze nie teraz, może nawet nie dzisiaj, ale to zrobi.

— Co, myślałeś że biedna, mała omega w rui będzie bezbronna? — Dean zatrzepotał rzęsami niczym cnotki w romansidłach i prychnął. Wymruczał pod nosem formułę aktywującą dodatkowe właściwości jednej z klatek (Ludzie Pisma czasem bywali jednak przydatni). Crowley, a raczej to co go udawało, walnął o podłogę i przywarł do niej, unieruchomiony.

Trafiony-zatopiony. _Demon_.

— No widzisz? Nie jest. — Odłożył broń, a zamiast tego wyciągnął z jednej z szuflad nóż, butelkę wody święconej i małe pudełeczko. Usiadł obok ciała Crowleya. Demon zadrżał wbrew sobie, obserwując uważnie dłonie Deana i jego zdeterminowaną minę ze swojej pozycji na podłodze. Pułapka była na tyle silna, że nawet on nie miał żadnej szansy, żeby się z niej wydostać.

— Wiesz, cieszę się, że zrobiłeś tutaj pułapki — zaczął cicho, choć wcale nie była to prawda. W tej chwili wcale się nie cieszył, że Dean go posłuchał. Winchesterowie zawsze robili to, co chcieli. Czemu akurat _teraz_ go posłuchał?! — Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy… — kontynuował, starając się zachować spokój w głosie. — I prosiłem cię, byś na czas chuci zamknął mnie w pułapce Salomona? Pamiętasz, że byłeś temu przeciwny, mimo tego, co się wydarzyło, kiedy spadła na mnie klątwa?

— Nie pogrążaj się, śmieciu, tylko odpowiedz mi grzecznie na pytanie: gdzie jest Crowley? — Dean ubrał rękawiczki, a potem nacisnął lekko nożem na skórę demona na mostku. — Hm?

Demon skrzywił się z bólu, ale nie wydał z siebie jęku.

— Po tej klątwie wszystko się między nami zmieniło — mówił za to, teraz już szybszym, bardziej nerwowym tonem. — To znaczy, wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy tu do mnie przyjechałeś. Miesiąc temu. To było tylko miesiąc temu — szepnął.

— Przestań wykorzystywać jego wspomnienia! — warknął Dean, a nóż przejechał w dół, aż do podbrzusza, zostawiając lekko krwawiącą ranę. — To może teraz odpowiesz, kim jesteś, co tu robisz i gdzie jest mój alfa? Skoro już wiesz, że moje zabawki są prawdziwe i potrafią skrzywdzić twoje demoniczne ścierwo?

— W żadnym momencie nie wątpiłem, że twój nóż będzie potrafił mnie skrzywdzić — jęknął demon pod nosem. Winchesterowie znali swoje bronie i doskonale wiedzieli, co i jak należało wykorzystywać, a Dean dodatkowo miał za pasem doświadczenie w Piekle, w torturowaniu dokładnie takich jak on. — Nie wykorzystuję wspomnień twojego alfy, Dean — dodał już głośniej. — _Jestem_ twoim alfą, nie wiem, co się wydarzyło i dlaczego nie rozpoznajesz mnie jako mnie, ale nie próbuję cię oszukać. Coś musiało się wydarzyć, że…

— Dlaczego ciągle próbujesz mnie do tego przekonać? Mój nos nie jest upośledzony, nie jesteś moim alfą, śmierdzisz — stwierdził z prostotą Dean, przerywając mu. Otworzył butelkę i wylał wodę święconą cienkim strumyczkiem na wcześniej zrobioną ranę, która jeszcze się nie zagoiła i nie miała zagoić bez specjalnej maści. Znał się na swojej robocie. I lubił się pobawić, zanim przechodził do ciężkich argumentów. (Głównie przez tę dedykację unikał torturowania).

Crowley poczuł, jak woda święcona skwierczała i wypalała ranę na jego brzuchu. W powietrzu uniosła się strużka dymu i smród palonej skóry. To ciało mogło nie należeć do niego, mógł je tylko pożyczyć, ale ból był tak samo intensywny. A może nawet bardziej, odkąd balansował na granicy człowieczeństwa.

Jak przez mgłę zakodował, że Dean wspomniał coś na temat jego zapachu. Czy jego reakcja mogła mieć związek z tymi inhibitorami?

— Przysięgam, że to ja. — Jeśli to przeżyje, będzie musiał zastanowić się nad tymi inhibitorami. — Coś musiało się wydarzyć — powtórzył rozpaczliwie, po czym wrócił do poprzedniego planu. — Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy razem w sklepie z meblami? — Woda święcona przestała skwierczeć. Starał się nie odetchnąć z ulgą.

— Daruj sobie — warknął Dean, otwierając pudełko, ale tak, że demon ze swojej pozycji nie widział, co w nim było. — Widzisz, myślałeś sobie pewnie, że upieczesz dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. — Na obu bokach demona zrobił trzy nacięcia. Po każdym z nich wkładał w nie palec, by sprawdzić, czy było wystarczająco głębokie. W zależności od oceny kiwał głową albo nią kręcił i poprawiał dziury. Cały czas nie przestawał mówić. — Wyeliminujesz Króla Piekła, zgarniesz koronę, a na koniec jeszcze sobie poruchasz. Może nawet spłodzisz sobie małego antychrystka, hm?

Kiedy Dean wycinał dziury w jego skórze, Crowley stracił tok myśli. Nóż był srebrny, inkrustowany, z runami wypalonymi na ostrzu. Nie kurdyjski, którym można zabić demona, ale wykonany w taki sposób, żeby jego kontaktu ze skórą niemal nie dało się znieść.

— Kiedy wyobrażałem sobie ciebie w moim wnętrzu, nie to miałem na myśli — spróbował zażartować przez ściśnięte gardło. Skoro nawiązywanie do ich wspólnych wspomnień nie przyniosło efektu, może zadziała sarkazm.

Następne pięć minut pokazało, jak bardzo idiotyczny był to plan. Dean wyciągnął z pudełka sześć małych, srebrnych kulek, które po kolei, z uwagą i z chirurgiczną wręcz precyzją zaczął wpychać w nacięcia. Każda z nich była tak zaprojektowana, że w kontakcie z krwią kilku istot, w tym demonów, rozpuszczały się, uwalniając na przykład truciznę.

Włożył w demona sześć sztuk o różnych składach, ale jednym działaniu: bólu. Ogromnym bólu. Fizycznym i psychicznym, bo substancje atakowały wszystko. Bardzo, bardzo powoli, bo najpierw musiały się rozpuścić. Co, Dean wiedział z doświadczenia, parzyło tak samo jak ognie piekielne.

— Każde z tych maleństw ma w sobie coś innego… I tylko ja wiem, co i w jaki sposób można odwrócić działanie — powiedział demonowi do ucha, a potem wbił mu nóż w dłoń. — Nie muszę chyba mówić, że nie jestem chętny podzielić się tą wiedzą?

Na razie Crowley nie czuł w organizmie substancji wyciekających z kulek, ale sam kontakt jego krwi ze srebrem dostatecznie wywoływał jego cierpienie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie był w stanie zmusić swoich ust i języka do formowania słów, ponieważ krzyczał z bólu.

— Dean, kiedy stałeś przed sklepem z artykułami dla dzieci — zaczął, zmuszając swój organizm do stłumienia bólu. — Kiedy oglądałeś wózki i nosidełka, i śpioszki… — jęknął, gdy poczuł, że jedna z kulek powoli zaczynała się rozpuszczać, ale ugryzł się w język. — Już wtedy chciałem ci powiedzieć, że chcę z tobą dzielić życie.

— Wiesz — westchnął Dean, ignorując słowa demona. — Myślałeś sobie to wszystko, już w myślach zgwałciłeś bezbronną omegę, a tu klops. Bo wiesz, co osiągnąłeś zamiast swoich celów?

— Nie tylko łóżko, nie tylko dom, ale całe życie, wszystko — kontynuował Crowley, czując, jak coraz bardziej słabł. Myśli mieszały się w jego głowie, a pokój zaczynał wirować.

— Zadałem ci pytanie: wiesz?! — warknął Dean, dając demonowi plaskacza w twarz, przez co na jego policzku został nie tylko wyraźny ślad po uderzeniu, ale też czerwone smugi z rękawiczek. Ten zagryzł mocno wargę, próbując skupić się na innym źródle bólu, ale bez skutku. Poczuł za to na języku smak swojej własnej krwi.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział jedynie słabo. Wypatrzył jeden punkt na suficie i skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę, starając się za wszelką cenę skoncentrować.

— Zabrałeś coś _Deanowi Winchesterowi_ — powiedział gardłowo. — Z tych Winchesterów. Najlepszemu uczniowi Alistaira w tym stuleciu, naczyniu Michała i najlepszemu kumplowi Króla Piekła, Śmierci i Boga. Tego, który zabił rzeczoną Śmierć, bo omsknęła mu się ręka i który nie wahałby się rozwalić świata, żeby odzyskać swoją rodzinę… A ty zabrałeś mu alfę.

Crowley nic nie powiedział. Doskonale wiedział, jak skończy się ta wypowiedź Deana. Wiedział, że stał się dla niego ważny i w jakiś abstrakcyjny sposób wzruszyła go ta gotowość do torturowania i zabijania w jego imieniu.

— Zabrałeś członka rodziny _Deanowi Winchesterowi_ , zabrałeś alfę _omedze w rui_ … Dla mnie to ewidentne życzenie bolesnej śmierci. Pytanie tylko brzmi: _jak bardzo_ bolesnej. Ta decyzja należy do ciebie. — Spojrzał na demona z oczekiwaniem. Ten wiedział, że  jeśli nie uda mu się udowodnić swojej tożsamości, to nie będzie miał absolutnie nic do powiedzenia na temat tego, czy jego śmierć będzie bolesna, czy nie. Był przekonany, że Dean wykorzysta cały arsenał nabytych w Piekle umiejętności.

— Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi uwierzył? — zapytał w końcu, po długiej ciszy.

— Wiesz, mam tutaj serum prawdy, specjalnie dla demonów… — Dean zawiesił głos, wyciągając małą, błękitną buteleczkę z pudełka. Ale tylko na chwilę, zaraz odłożył ją z powrotem. Wyrwał nóż z dłoni demona i nakreślił nim kilka symboli na jego torsie. — To jak? Będziesz błagał? Tylko ładnie! — ostrzegł, uśmiechając się, no cóż, demonicznie.

— Proszę, nie chcę, żebyś mnie zabił, bo sobie potem tego nigdy nie wybaczysz — wykrztusił demon, zaciskając oczy. — Daj mi szansę, pozwól się wytłumaczyć.

Miał naprawdę ogromną nadzieję, że serum prawdy zadziała na jego korzyść.

— Wedle życzenia.

Wlał demonowi całą buteleczkę do ust, w końcu ten nie mógł się zachłysnąć czy udusić. Oczywiście wcześniej nie wspomniał, jak bolesne będzie samo przełknięcie płynu… I że serum nie zabraniało kłamać, za to czyniło je bardzo okropnym przeżyciem. No i w połączeniu z symbolem na torsie, mówiło Deanowi, czy ten mijał się z prawdą.

— Odpowiadaj krótko i na temat, w maksymalnie pięciu słowach, żadnego owijania w bawełnę, rozumiesz?

Crowley pokiwał głową, niezdolny do powiedzenia chociaż jednego słowa. Serum paliło jak woda święcona i był przekonany, że w taki sam sposób wypalało jego przełyk.

— Gdzie jest Crowley?

— Kiedy zdjąłeś ze mnie klątwę, to nie zadziałał eliksir — powiedział szybko, świadomy tego, jak niewiele miał czasu. Jego głos był chropowaty, a słowa przechodziły z trudem przez wypalone gardło. — Zadziałał pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Wcześniej powiedziałeś złą formułkę — wytłumaczył, z zaskoczeniem uświadamiając sobie, że sam w to wierzył. Oczy Deana pociemniały jeszcze większą wściekłością, a były łowca przycisnął szyję demona do podłogi całym swoim ciałem. Przy okazji nacisnął nogą na jego bok i kulki, ale na to nie zwrócił uwagi.

— Nie waż się mówić o miłości, kiedy zabrałeś mi moją — warknął, zaciskając dłoń. — Gdzie. Jest. Crowley.

— To ja, Dean, przysięgam, że to ja — wychrypiał Crowley, bezradnie podnosząc jedną dłoń z podłogi. W tym momencie poczuł, że jedna z kulek w jego ciele pękła zamiast się rozpuścić i całe jego ciało przeszył rozdzierający ból. Wrzasnął, tracąc kompletnie świadomość tego, co działo się wokół niego. Czuł tylko ból.

— Kłamiesz — stwierdził Dean, z przedziwną mieszaniną żalu i ulgi w głosie. Z jednej strony chciałby, by to był Crowley, ale z drugiej… po tym wszystkim… Odsunął się od demona, sięgając do pudełka. — Tylko kłamcy tak wrzeszczą.

Podnosząc wzrok znad pudełka, zauważył wyrżnięty nożem znak na torsie demona. Nie krwawił na czarno… demon… _Crowley_ nie kłamał.

— Nie. — Nowe narzędzie tortur wypadło mu z ręki, a on zamarł wpatrzony w demona.

Po chwili niemego szoku i prawdziwego przerażenia, dopadł Crowleya i bez ceregieli wyciągnął ostrożnie nadtopione kulki z jego brzucha. Jednej z nich nie znalazł i przeklął, wiedząc już, czemu ten wrzasnął z bólu.

Zerwał się na nogi i wybiegł z pokoju, by znaleźć wszystko, czego potrzebował do uleczenia Crowleya. Kulki zdążyły wypuścić już trochę substancji, a każda potrzebowała innego antidotum. Nóż też pokrywała trucizna i jeszcze to serum… które po kilku godzinach działania powinno zabić demona. W końcu torturowany po wyśpiewaniu wszystkiego zwykle nie był już potrzebny.

Na szczęście wszystko miał, tylko… każdą rzecz gdzie indziej. Nie mógł w końcu pozwolić, by kiedyś ktoś mu się wymknął i uleczył, przez co musiałby od nowa toczyć walkę.

Gdy wrócił do pokoju, ukląkł przy demonie i wstrzyknął mu w każdą ranę po kulce pełne strzykawki antidotów. Potem przetarł każde zadrapanie po nożu gazikiem nasączonym antytoksyną i w końcu wlał mu resztę leków do ust.

Wytarł go mokrym ręcznikiem i ponownie wstrzyknął mu antidota na kulki, a potem natarł maścią.

Omega wrzeszczała na niego, że skrzywdził ich alfę, chociaż wciąż nie była do końca przekonana, co do jego tożsamości. Ale sama możliwość wystarczała, by instynkt trzymał go na najwyższych obrotach, a ruja odeszła w zapomnienie na jeszcze dłużej.

Dopiero teraz podszedł do włączników i wyłączył klatki, bo wcześniej o tym zapomniał. Potem wziął demona na ręce i położył w ich gnieździe. Usiadł obok niego i zaczął płakać.

Nie ze względu na strach o niego. Wiedział, że ten dość szybko odzyska siły fizyczne. Ale i tak go stracił… Jak mógł nie rozpoznać własnego alfy?! I dlaczego… dlaczego on tak strasznie śmierdział?

Wyszedł z gniazda i po wyniesieniu strzykawek, narzędzi tortur, ręcznika i wytarciu krwi z podłogi, poszedł do łazienki. Wstydząc się samego siebie, wziął z szafki blokery zapachu, a potem nałożył i aktywował je na Crowleyu, by uspokoić własny instynkt.

Jak po tym wszystkim mógł martwić się o siebie?!

Wściekły usiadł obok łóżka i pozwolił sobie płakać, obejmując ramionami swoje kolana.

 

———

 

Kiedy Crowley doszedł do siebie, wciąż bardzo wyraźnie czuł ból w okolicy żeber, na brzuchu i w gardle, ale o zdecydowanie mniejszej intensywności. Delikatnie uchylił jedną powiekę, starając się rozejrzeć po pokoju bez przyciągania uwagi Deana, jeśli oczywiście cały czas był na Ziemi. Może omega tylko czekał aż demon się obudzi, żeby kontynuować tortury.

Z ulgą zauważył, że cały czas znajdował się w Gnieździe. Dałby sobie radę w Czyśćcu i wydostałby się z powrotem do Piekła, ale nie mógłby już po tym wrócić na Ziemię.

Kątem oka dostrzegł Deana. Omega siedział na podłodze, odwrócony plecami do niego, z głową wtuloną w kolana. Płakał.

Czy to znaczyło, że mu uwierzył? Czy wręcz przeciwnie — płakał za swoim alfą?

Jego serce ścisnęło się z emocji. Dean wyznał mu miłość, ale Crowley nie wiedział, jak wiele dla niego znaczył. Jak najciszej był w stanie, przełknął ślinę, tłumiąc jęk bólu.

— Dean? — szepnął. — Wierzysz mi? — zapytał rozpaczliwie.

— Obudziłeś się?!

Dean poderwał się na równe nogi, odwracając i odsłaniając swoje zapłakane oczy. Zaczerwienione białka tylko podkreślały zieleń tęczówek, a policzki kleiły mu się od łez. Doskoczył do Crowleya, ale wyciągając rękę, zawahał się.

— Nie skrzywdzę cię, przysięgam, tak wierzę ci, przepraszam, muszę cię dotknąć, boże, tak bardzo przepraszam — wpadł w słowotok.

Delikatnie pogładził Crowleya po policzku. Ten lekko drgnął na jego dotyk, ale postarał się jak najszybciej uspokoić. To był Dean. Dean go nie skrzywdzi.

— Na pewno? — zapytał.

— Tak, wierzę ci. I… muszę cię dotknąć, sprawdzić czy antidotum zadziałało… potem zniknę ci z oczu, przysięgam — obiecał Dean i delikatnie nacisnął pierwszą z ran po kulkach. Jeśli wypłynęłaby z niej maź albo krew o dziwnym kolorze, zapachu czy konsystencji… nie byłoby dobrze. — Przepraszam, wiem, że boli, wiem, ale muszę. — Sprawdził każdą ranę i odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż serce miał w gardle. — Wszystko w porządku, potrzebujesz tylko odpoczynku… tak bardzo przepraszam. Już… już sobie idę. — Pociągnął nosem.

Crowley chwycił go za nadgarstek w obawie, że Dean naprawdę sobie pójdzie.

— Nie idź — wychrypiał, po czym przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. — Dobrze się czujesz, Dean? — zapytał, wąchając powietrze. Zapach rui był słaby, sprzed paru godzin. Uniósł się na łokciu, pokonując fale bólu i mdłości. — To twoja pierwsza prawdziwa ruja od detoksu. — Nie wiedział, jak inaczej wyrazić swoje zmartwienie.

— Jak możesz pytać, jak _ja_ się czuję? — Dean usiadł z wrażenia na materacu, a dotyk demona wręcz palił go poczuciem winy. — Prawie cię zabiłem. Nie rozpoznałem w tobie moje… — Słowa zdławił szloch, a on zamknął oczy.

— Ale nie zrobiłeś tego — szepnął Crowley, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Nie dotknął go jednak. — To moja wina — wytłumaczył. — To moja wina, bo wczoraj wziąłem inhibitory, żeby nie zrobić nic głupiego w czasie twojej rui. Musiały mieć jakieś skutki uboczne. — Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Ale, Dean, to nie jest ważne. — Machnął ręką.. — Kiedy była twoja ostatnia fala?

Powąchał swoje ramię, wcale nie zaskoczony swoimi piekielnymi blokerami. Teraz jego zapach nie powinien przeszkadzać organizmowi Deana w kontynuowaniu rui.

— Ra-rano, kiedy my… — Dean pokręcił głową i urwał. — To nie jest ważne… dlaczego… to znaczy… czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? O inhibitorach? Nieważne, nie musiałeś mi mówić, to ja nie powinienem cię w to wszystko wplątywać. I jeszcze w pełni świadomie kusić… nic dziwnego, że wziąłeś... cokolwiek wziąłeś.

— Dean! — przerwał mu demon. — Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. — Znów wyciągnął do niego rękę. Tak bardzo pragnął go teraz dotknąć. Otrząsnął się. — Twój organizm zaczął się bronić. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć. Powinienem był to z tobą skonsultować — tłumaczył, z trudem przeciskając słowa przez gardło. — Bałem się po tej klątwie, że wpadnę w tryb alfy i cię skrzywdzę… — jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— A tymczasem ja wpadłem w tryb omegi i skrzywdziłem ciebie… — westchnął Dean, również ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. — Jak po tym wszystkim mógłbyś mi… jak mogłem… dlaczego…

Nie będąc w stanie dalej się powstrzymać, Crowley delikatnie położył dłoń na jego przedramieniu.

— Dean, niezależnie od tego co by się wydarzyło, i tak bym ci wybaczył. Zawsze.

— Wiem, że zawsze będziesz mnie kochał… — Pokręcił głową Dean. — To nie jest twoja decyzja, bo jesteś demonem… ale miłość nie oznacza zaufania, a jak po czymś takim mógłbyś mi zaufać. — Odwrócił wzrok i twarz, a prawdziwe pytanie brzmiało: _jak on będzie mógł sobie po tym wszystkim zaufać_.

— To nie jest moja decyzja, że jestem z tobą powiązany i nie będę potrafił już pokochać nikogo innego. Ale to _jest_ moja decyzja, że już nigdy nie będę _chciał_ nikogo innego kochać. — Ścisnął delikatnie jego rękę. — I ufam ci. To nie twoja wina — powtórzył Crowley. — I wybaczam. Wybaczyłem jeszcze nim cokolwiek zrobiłeś. I kocham cię nadal. Nic się nie zmieniło.

— Ja… — Zamilkł na chwilę Dean. — Ja sobie nie ufam — wyznał w końcu, spuszczając głowę.

Po sekundzie ciszy jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch, a on opadł na łóżko, zaraz u boku Crowleya, wczepiając się w niego. Omijał przy tym prawie wszystkie zranione obszary ciała, poza torsem, ale ten na szczęście zdążył się już zagoić. Najgorsze były rany po kulkach, które w zależności od tego ile substancji się uwolniło, mogły boleć demona jeszcze kilka godzin, dni a nawet tygodni.

— Cały czas mam w głowie, że mogłem cię zabić… jak mogłem cię tak skrzywdzić…

— Nic się nie zmieniło, Dean. — Demon objął go mocno ramionami i odetchnął jego zapachem. Cały czas był on cudowny, mimo że zabarwiony strachem i poczuciem winy. — Szczerze mówiąc, miałeś pełne prawo podejrzewać, że to ktoś inny — westchnął ciężko. — Cieszę się, że w takiej sytuacji doskonale wiesz, jak się obronić i jesteś przygotowany na wszystko — dodał całkowicie szczerze.

— Oczywiście, że jestem. — Przewrócił oczami Dean. — Mojego alfę chcę zabić więcej tałatajstwa niż mnie w najlepszych dniach… — Przerwał, uświadamiając sobie, że nazwał Crowleya swoim alfą, a przecież to, że ten mu wybaczył… — Um. Mój… Czy… — Odetchnął, jego zapach zaczął przybierać kłujący zapach zbliżającej się paniki, a w szczypiących już oczach ponownie zebrały się łzy. — Czy dalej jestem twoją omegą?

Crowley przygarnął go do siebie i uspokajająco pogłaskał po głowie.

— Jeśli tylko chcesz mnie jako swojego alfę — zapewnił go cicho, przez ściśnięte gardło. Wypalony przełyk już prawie się zregenerował, ale nie to powodowało jego trudność w mówieniu.

— Zawsze. — Dean pokiwał głową, chociaż trzymał ją tuż przy jego szyi. — Nawet gdybyś miał już zawsze tak śmierdzieć — zapewnił. — Nauczyłbym się z tym żyć, bo… wiesz. Jesteś moim alfą, po prostu — zakończył kulawo, ale wiedział, że Crowley zrozumie, o co mu chodziło. A kiedy w końcu porozmawiają po rui, powie mu to raz i porządnie. Bez emocji ostatniego razu czy tych towarzyszących im teraz.

— Nie będę tak śmierdzieć, to tylko te durne inhibitory — prychnął Crowley, wściekły na siebie. Przez chwilę przytulał Deana mocno do siebie, po czym odsunął się od niego i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. — Powinienem zabrać cię do szpitala. To nie jest normalne, że ruja ci się zawiesiła. Powinieneś już mieć kolejną falę. — Nie chciał straszyć go szpitalem, ale był przerażony, co taki stan zawieszenia mógł oznaczać dla omegi.

— Nie! — zaprotestował Dean, wczepiając się w niego ponownie, mocno, jakby w obawie, że ktoś zabierze któregoś z nich. — Tylko nie szpital! Tam są obce alfy. — Drżał zarówno jego głos, jak i całe ciało. — A ruja mi wróci… gdy tylko mój instynkt zrozumie, że nikt… nikt cię nie zabrał. — Odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając siebie i wewnętrzną omegę. Był ze swoim alfą i nikt im nie zagrażał, byli bezpieczni i byli razem... — To nie alfa w chuci jest najgroźniejsza, tylko omega w rui, której ktoś krzywdzi bliską osobę. Kilka lat temu było głośno o omedze, która w rui zabiła męża, bo ten uderzył ich dziecko.

— Jeśli uderzył ich dziecko, to zasłużył na to, żeby go zabić. Działała w samoobronie — wytłumaczył spokojnie Crowley. Westchnął. — Wiem, że twoja ruja wróci, ale… — zawahał się. — Miałeś unikać stresów. Przyjechałeś do mnie, żeby w spokoju przeczekać detoks po Omegasense, a ja nie jestem w stanie nawet zapewnić ci spokojnej rui — wyszeptał, czując ściskające jego żołądek poczucie winy i żal. Czuł też rozprzestrzeniającą się po jego organizmie truciznę z kulki i walczące z nią antidotum, ale ten ból zignorował. — Na dobrą sprawę, nie byłem w stanie nawet zapewnić ci jednego spokojnego tygodnia — dodał. — Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem — powiedział w końcu z trudem.

— Alfa, nie! — zareagował Dean, podrywając się trochę. Spojrzał na niego poważnie i pogłaskał jego policzek jedną ręką, drugą podtrzymując się nad nim, by nie sprawiać mu bólu. — Nie zawiodłeś mnie. Chciałeś mnie chronić — powiedział i ostrożnie się obniżył, by móc potrzeć policzkiem o jego policzek, mimo że zapach nie miał prawa chwycić przy tych blokerach. — Jak mógłbym cię o to winić? Nie wiedziałeś, jak zareaguję na twoje inhibitory. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Właściwie, to... nie powinienem był na nie zareagować. Jesteś pewien, że nie pomyliłeś dawki albo że wszystko z tobą w porządku? To znaczy… — Poczerwieniał trochę, mieszając się. — Poza tym wszystkim, co zrobiłem ci ja — dodał słabym głosem.

— To wszystko się zagoi za jakiś czas — uspokoił go Crowley, choć czuł się bardzo osłabiony i w jakimś stopniu nie chciał podnosić się z łóżka w obawie przed bólem. Na razie jednak planowal tu zostać. Spojrzał zmieszany na Deana. — Dawkę wziąłem na pewno dobrą. Ale… — zawahał się.

— Tak? — zachęcił Dean, trącając go nosem, chociaż sam nie czuł się najlepiej.

— Proszę, zrozum, twoja ruja zaczęła się szybciej niż wcześniej sądziliśmy i bałem się, że nie dam rady nad sobą zapanować…

— Nonsens — prychnął omega cicho, pod nosem, prawie niesłyszalnie.

— Naprawdę nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, chciałem móc ci pomagać przy rui, brać cię pod prysznic i podawać ci jedzenie… — Crowley tłumaczył dalej, nerwowo, po czym spojrzał na swoje ręce, zażenowany. — Powinienem był przeczytać ulotkę — przyznał w końcu cicho.

— Przeczytamy ją za chwilę — stwierdził Dean, kładąc się obok Crowleya i przytulając z powrotem, bo już zdrętwiały mu ręce. — A jeśli w niej nic nie będzie, to spytamy mojego lekarza, dobrze? Ale _po_ rui. Bo ona wróci… i będzie _mocna_ — dodał, z wyraźnie słyszalnym strachem w głosie.

— Będę przy tobie cały czas — zapewnił go Crowley, po czym się zreflektował. — To znaczy, jeśli będziesz tego sobie życzył i kiedy będziesz tego sobie życzył.

— W zasadzie to… — zaczął mówić Dean, ale spojrzał na Crowleya ze swojej pozycji. — Wiesz, że teraz w rui jestem tylko teoretycznie, prawda? I jestem w pełni świadomy tego, co mówię?

Demon pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc do czego zmierzał Dean.

— Więc wyrzuć te wszystkie zasady w cholerę. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. — Dean prychnął na samego siebie. — Poważnie. To będzie mocna, silna ruja, a ja chcę ją _spędzić_ z tobą. Naprawdę, chcę ją z tobą spędzić, Crowley. Z moim alfą… — zamruczał. — Od dawna chciałem, tylko się bałem… — Po chwili zastanowienia dodał: — Tylko bez penetracji… analnej — uściślił, przypominając sobie ich ostatnie nieporozumienie w tej kwestii. — I tylko dlatego, że nie wiemy co się stało z twoimi inhibitorami, a lekarz zabronił mi tym razem zajść w ciążę.

Crowley uśmiechnął się niepewnie, jeszcze nie do końca dowierzając, że Dean podjął taką decyzję, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi.

— To, że ja w ciebie nie będę wchodził, to jest oczywiste, przynajmniej dopóki nie podejmiesz świadomie takiej decyzji… — powiedział powoli. — Ale czy jesteś pewny, że kompletnie bez penetracji? — upewnił się. Pomyślał przez chwilę, że powinien czuć się zażenowany tym, w jaki sposób o tym rozmawiali, ale teraz po prostu chciał, żeby Dean był szczęśliwy, bezpieczny i zdrowy. — Nawet… um… palcami czy zabawkami? Jeśli tylko pozwolisz, to chciałbym w ten sposób ci ulżyć, a unikanie tego nie będzie dla ciebie zdrowe — wyjaśnił niepewnie.

— Co… — Dean spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, a kiedy dotarło do niego, jak zrozumiał go demon, to wybuchnął śmiechem. — Tak, oczywiście. Chodziło mi tylko o twojego penisa w moim tyłku, Crowley. Cała reszta jest jak najbardziej w porządku. — Otarł oczy i pokręcił głową, raz jeszcze prychając nad tym maleńkim nieporozumieniem. — Bardziej niż w porządku… o wiele, wiele bardziej niż w porządku — zamruczał na samą myśl. — Tak długo, jak ty nie masz nic przeciwko, oczywiście.

— Wszystko dla mojego omegi — mruknął Crowley, przytulając się do niego policzkiem. Zaśmiał się cicho na ich nieporozumienie i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak bardzo był obolały i wykończony. Oparł się głową o głowę Deana i pozwolił swojemu ciału chociaż częściowo się rozluźnić. — Jak myślisz, mamy czas chociaż na chwilę się zdrzemnąć? — zapytał, czując jak ogarniało go coraz większe zmęczenie.

— Tak — odpowiedział Dean, delikatnie starając się jak najbardziej go sobą przykryć, ale tak, by nie naruszyć żadnej z ran. — Obaj tego potrzebujemy, a zwłaszcza ty — dodał i pocałował delikatnie kawałek skóry w jego zasięgu. — Myślę, że jak się obudzimy, to zdążymy jeszcze pod prysznic — zapewnił. Gdy już był zadowolony tym, jak ich ciała się ze sobą stykały, zaczął regenerująco mruczeć, wibrując całym sobą.

Crowley zdążył tylko burknąć zadowolony, nim zapadł w głęboki sen.

 

———

 

Kiedy Dean się obudził, czuł już falę podniecenia, ale po chwili debatowania z samym sobą i własnym instynktem, stwierdził, że miał jeszcze chwilę i da radę wstać z łóżka. Przygotował nowy podkład i prześcieradło, by zmienić je jak tylko Crowley się podniesie. Bo trochę krwawił przez sen i wszystko przemokło… Ale był też plus tej sytuacji — teraz wszystkie rany wyglądały na solidnie zasklepione.

Kręcąc głową nad własną głupotą, odkręcił butelkę wody i wypił na raz prawie połowę. Starał się powstrzymać podniecenie na tyle, by nie budzić specjalnie alfy, a mimo to zdążyli wziąć prysznic i zmienić prześcieradło.

Obudził go specyficzny dźwięk, jaki wydaje plastikowa zakrętka od butelki. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, ale kiedy poczuł zapach swojej krwi, poderwał się gwałtownie z łóżka. Nie zdążył nigdzie uciec, bo nogi się pod nim ugięły i pociemniało mu przed oczami.

— Crowley…? — Dean upuścił butelkę z wodą i doskoczył do niego. Ten uniósł głowę, otrząsnął się i spojrzał na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę. W powietrzu wyraźnie unosił się zapach jego rui, wymieszany z zapachem jego własnej krwi.

_Co, myślałeś że biedna, mała omega w rui będzie bezbronna?_

— Hej, to ja, tylko ja… — powiedział Dean, ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, jak mało znaczenia miało to w tej chwili. — Nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję. Jesteś moim alfą, wiem o tym… a ja twoim omegą, tak? — Wyciągnął rękę, ale zatrzymał ją tuż nad twarzą Crowleya. Serce mu się łamało na myśl o tym, że jego alfa mógł się go bać.

Crowley zamrugał szybko, próbując przegonić czarne punkty tańczące przed jego oczami. Kiedy dłoń Deana zbliżyła się do jego twarzy, drgnął i wycofał się o kilka centymetrów, a dopiero potem spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Wiesz, że to ja, tak? — upewnił się, gotowy w każdej chwili się wycofać. Szybkie spojrzenie na sufit powiedziało mu, że pułapki były w tym momencie nieaktywne. Mógł w każdej chwili stąd uciec, również się teleportować, ale coś w spojrzeniu Deana mu nie pozwoliło. Nawet, jeśli omega miał go torturować, nie mógł po prostu uciec.

— Tak, wiem — odpowiedział załamany Dean. — Jesteś moim alfą… kochasz mnie, a ja… Crowley… — Po raz kolejny w jego oczach stanęły łzy. Omega zawyła bezsilnie, po raz kolejny tłumiąc swoje pożądanie, co nie było ani zdrowe ani rozsądne, ale jej alfa potrzebował jej teraz bardziej. — Jeśli… jeśli chcesz, to sobie pójdę, ale… pamiętasz naszą rozmowę?

— Którą rozmowę? — zapytał niepewnie Crowley, a ciemne plamy przed jego oczami zaczęły się rozjaśniać. Przyjrzał się uważnie Deanowi, który wyglądał teraz zupełnie inaczej niż kiedy go wczoraj torturował.

— Nieważne… — westchnął Dean, przełykając łzy. Pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło. — Zadzwoń, jeśli kiedyś przestaniesz się mnie bać i będziesz chciał ze mną być. — Zabrał z szuflady swój telefon i Chrisa. Drzwi obok miał ubrania, wystarczyło zgarnąć kilka i przy odrobinie szczęścia da radę dojechać do któregoś z pozarządowych bezpiecznych domów dla omeg…

— Dean, poczekaj! — zawołał rozpaczliwie Crowley, podrywając się z podłogi. Zmusił się do tego, by zrobić kilka kroków w jego stronę.

— Nie męcz się. Musisz się zregenerować i… i… I naprawdę rozumiem.

— Poczekaj, przepraszam. — Nie myśląc wiele, Crowley objął go mocno ramionami, wtulając twarz w jego plecy. — Przepraszam, pamiętam.

— Co… ale… nie masz za co przepraszać — oburzył się Dean, odwracając w jego ramionach i samemu go obejmując. Walić to, że upuścił przy tym telefon i Chrisa. — Skrzywdziłem cię, masz prawo się mnie bać.

— To tylko głupi instynkt. — Demon wtulił się w niego mocno. — Proszę, nie wychodź — jęknął błagalnie. — Zostań. Proszę. Nie możesz być sam w czasie rui.

— Zostanę — obiecał Dean, samemu przytulając głowę do jego włosów. — Jeśli _chcesz_ żebym został, to zostanę.

— Chcę — pokiwał głową Crowley, ocierając się czołem o jego klatkę piersiową. — Przepraszam — powtórzył jeszcze raz cicho, wściekły na siebie i na swoją alfę.

— Więc zostanę. — Dean pogłaskał go po włosach. — Nie masz za co przepraszać… — westchnął, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. Jęknął. — Możemy iść pod prysznic i zmienić prześcieradła? Jeszcze chwilę wytrzymam, ale niedługo…

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział szybko Crowley i odsunął się od niego. — Ja zmienię prześcieradła, a ty w tym czasie idź już pod prysznic. — Zawahał się na moment. — Mogę do ciebie dołączyć, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że możesz — potwierdził od razu entuzjastycznie Dean, uśmiechając się. — Ale.... — Urwał. Chciał zaproponować, by jednak zmienili je razem i razem poszli pod prysznic. Nie chciał spuścić alfy z oczu, jeśli ten nie miałby nic przeciwko… Chociaż pewnie potrzebował chwili dla siebie… — Dobrze. — Wychylił się do przodu, a potem pocałował go lekko w usta i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Kiedy tylko Dean wyszedł, pod Crowleyem ugięły się nogi i upadł na kolana. Oparł się o ziemię przedramionami, a następnie przyłożył czoło do zimnej podłogi i wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

Wiedział, że Dean go nie skrzywdzi, więc wściekł się na swoją alfę za lęk przed jego dotykiem. Z drugiej strony poniekąd rozumiał jej reakcję. Kilka godzin temu została brutalnie zaatakowana przez omegę w rui i jako instynkt nie rozumiała logiki, która się za tym kryła.

Cały czas opierając się głową o podłogę, objął rękami żebra, starając się zapanować nad bólem, który cały czas gdzieś pulsował. Nie był nie do zniesienia, ale dostatecznie irytujący.

Jednak mimo tego uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dean chciał spędzić z nim ruję.

_Dean chciał spędzić z nim ruję_.

Podniósł się z ziemi na nieco miękkich nogach, przetarł dłońmi twarz i uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz. Nie będzie brał żadnych inhibitorów, nie zrobi nic głupiego. A jeśli jego alfa straci panowanie nad sobą, to będzie sobie z tym radził na bieżąco, dynamicznie. Ale przede wszystkim zadba o Deana i zatroszczy się o niego, i upewni się, że jego omega będzie zadbany, najedzony, usatysfakcjonowany i bezpieczny.

Z nieco świeższym spojrzeniem na siebie i swoją alfę, ruszył w stronę łazienki, by dołączyć do Deana. Kiedy położył dłoń na klamce, przypomniał sobie o prześcieradle i pościeli. Szybko je zmienił i wszedł do łazienki.

Gdy tylko Crowley przekroczył próg łazienki, do jego ciała przywarł Dean.

— Hej — powiedział ciepło demon, wdychając jego zapach. — Już jestem.

— Niby wiedziałem, że jesteś za drzwiami, ale… — Dean pokręcił głową nad głupotą własnego instynktu. — Proszę. — Podał mu szklankę przezroczystego płynu. — To… Na twoje gardło. Chrypisz i… to po prostu powinno pomóc — zakończył kulawo. Wiedział, że ten konkretny specyfik działał cuda nie tylko na torturowane demony, ale nie wiedział czy Crowley na pewno wciąż mu ufał.

Bez wahania Crowley opróżnił szklankę, po czym wzdrygnął się. Preparat nie należał do najsmaczniejszych, ale za to natychmiast poczuł ulgę. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo dokuczało mu gardło, skupiony na promieniującym bólu między żebrami.

— Dziękuję. — Crowley odstawił szklankę na półkę. Prowadząc ich do prysznica, który miał za plecami, Dean złączył delikatnie ich usta.

A potem, już pod prysznicem, skrzyżował mentalnie palce, gdy pierwsze krople wody uderzyły w ciało demona. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie mylił się i chodziło tylko o inhibitory… a ten okropny zapach chociaż trochę zelżał.

Może nie powinien myśleć teraz o sobie, bo to nie on został poddany torturom, ale _potrzebował_ , żeby Crowley pachniał normalnie. Wtedy jego ruja na pewno wróci i nie powinna być aż tak okropna, jak w tej chwili się zapowiadało.

Namydlił ręce i zaczął ostrożnie myć Crowleya, cały czas zachowując dosłownie minimalny odstęp między ich ciałami… czyli praktycznie żaden odstęp.

Demon rozluźnił się, czując na swojej skórze dłonie omegi. Oparł głowę o jego ramię i pozwolił się głaskać i dotykać, oddychając głęboko. Miał nadzieję, że inhibitory przestaną działać lada moment i spod blokerów, będzie czuć jego naturalny zapach. Jakimś cudem Deanowi się on podobał i działał na niego uspokajająco. Oby pojedyncza dawka leku nie działała zbyt długo.

Szybko obaj byli czyści i zarumienieni od ciepła, a Dean odważył się powąchać Crowleya. Nie wyczuwał okropnego zapachu jak wcześniej, ale otaczała ich para wodna i zapach płynu pod prysznic i wyczucie zapachu przychodziło mu z trudem… Zaciągnął się z wahaniem.

— Boże, dziękuję — wyrwało mu się, kiedy poczuł tylko znajomy i tak cudownie kojący zapach swojego alfy. Był pewien, że w oczach aż stanęły mu łzy. Zaciągnął się raz jeszcze, a potem zmusił do odsunięcia.

Wyłączył wodę i chwilę potem wycierał puchatym ręcznikiem ciało swojego alfy. Oczywiście nie mógł się przy tym powstrzymać od wąchania go raz po raz.

— Chcesz coś na siebie założyć? — zapytał, stając przed nim, kiedy wytarł też i siebie. (Wcześniej strategicznie ustawił demona przy ścianie, by ten mógł się oprzeć).

Crowley uśmiechnął się do niego na tyle szelmowsko, na ile był w stanie. Z ulgą opierał się o ścianę, starając się chociaż w jakimś stopniu oszczędzać energię.

— A chcesz, żebym coś na siebie założył? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku. W powietrzu unosiły się ich zapachy, wymieszane razem, z domieszką żelu pod prysznic i szamponu. Uśmiechnął się. Jego alfa bardzo lubiła, kiedy ich zapachy mieszały się razem.

— Tak długo, jak ja nie muszę nic zakładać. — Dean wzruszył ramionami i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Przysunął się trochę do Crowleya. Naprawdę ciągnęło go do jego alfy.

Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, przysuwając do niego bliżej. Oparł dłoń na jego karku i opuścił głowę Deana. Stając na palcach, pocałował go w czoło i pogłaskał po włosach.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał. Zapach Deana nie zdradzał jeszcze, kiedy nastąpi następna fala.

— Bardzo dobrze… a ty? — odpowiedział pytaniem Dean, obejmując alfę w pasie.

— Bywało lepiej — przyznał zgodnie z prawdą Crowley. — Ale jest dobrze. — Pogłaskał go po plecach. — Z tobą jest cudownie.

— Cieszę się — mruknął, całując Crowleya w skroń. — Chodź do łóżka — poprosił, odsuwając się trochę, ale wtedy demon się zachwiał. — Właściwie, to nie idź. Zaniosę cię — stwierdził i bez pardonu wziął alfę na ręce. Poprawił go sobie od razu w ramionach i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. — Wygodnie?

— Dean! — zaprotestował demon. — Co robisz? — nieco się zapowietrzył, próbując uwolnić się z uchwytu Deana. — Jesteś świadomy, że to powinno działać w drugą stronę, prawda?

— Nie przesadzaj. — Dean przewrócił oczami. Przecież był w stanie przenieść kogoś kilka metrów. — Tylko otwórz drzwi. — Puścił do niego oczko, bo właśnie stali już pod drzwiami, ale nie mógł ich otworzyć nie odstawiając na chwilę demona na ziemię. A tego nie zamierzał robić. Z ciężkim westchnieniem Crowley posłusznie sięgnął do klamki.

— To ja powinienem nosić ciebie — mruknął jeszcze, wtulając twarz w szyję Deana. Jakkolwiek minimalnie upokarzające, wciąż było to bardzo przyjemne.

— Nie powinieneś. — Pokręcił głową omega. — Możesz mnie nosić, oczywiście że możesz, uwielbiam to… może nawet trochę bardziej niż uwielbiam — przyznał, prychając pod nosem ze śmiechu. Ułożył Crowleya wygodnie na łóżku i pocałował go lekko w usta. — Ale kto powiedział, że to znaczy, że ja nie mogę czasem ponosić ciebie, hm?

Crowley nie lubił czuć się słaby, ale nie było to coś, co powinien był teraz powiedzieć. I prawda była taka, że _czuł_ się słaby, i to bardzo.

— Jak tylko poczuję się lepiej, to _ja_ będę nosił _ciebie_ — obiecał, przejeżdżając dłonią po jego przedramieniu. — Nie zapytam, czy będziesz tego chciał, bo wiem, że to lubisz — dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Uwielbiam — potwierdził Dean. — Będziesz miał jeszcze mnóstwo okazji, by nosić mnie na rękach, alfo — obiecał i dołączył do niego na łóżku. Poprawił szybko gniazdo, a potem przytulił się do mniej uszkodzonego boku Crowleya (czyli tego, w którym nie pękła kulka).

— Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał zatroskany Crowley, obejmując go mocno i owijając wszystkimi kończynami. Pocałował go w skroń. — Twoja ruja się zatrzymała — zaznaczył cicho, niepewnie, pełen poczucia winy. Gdyby nie jego durny brak kontroli nad swoją alfą, w życiu by do tego nie doszło. — Czy mogę coś zrobić, żeby wróciła na właściwy, zdrowy, tor? — zapytał, całując jego włosy.

— Już wraca. — Dean zaczął ocierać się o niego twarzą i cicho pomrukiwać. — Bycie z moim alfą zdecydowanie pomaga — przyznał, oddychając głęboko jego zapachem. — Niedługo będziesz mógł się zająć swoim omegą. Cieszysz się? — spytał z błyskiem w oku, a Crowley mruknął cicho z zadowolenia.

— To dla mnie najważniejsze — odparł szczerze.

— Ja też lubię zajmować się swoim alfą. — Dean uniósł głowę tak, by pocałować go gdzieś w okolice policzka, choć trafił niemalże w szyję. — Ale na razie chcę się poprzytulać, dobrze? — spytał, wtulając się, jak tylko mógł bez sprawiania Crowleyowi bólu. — Jesteś moją ulubioną przytulanką — wymruczał.

Crowley tylko jeszcze mocniej objął go ramionami, składając małe pocałunki na jego twarzy, głowie, szyi lub ramionach, gdziekolwiek dosięgnął.

Wtulony w swojego alfę, Dean mruczał zadowolony, mrużąc oczy. Ale równocześnie zaczął myśleć o tym, co wczoraj powiedział mu Crowley. Starał się przy tym nie pamiętać, w jakich okolicznościach, co oczywiście mu kompletnie nie wychodziło, ale kilka słów demona…

— Crowley? — szepnął cicho. — Możemy… możemy porozmawiać o tym, co powiedziałeś wczoraj? Kiedy… no wiesz? Czy wolisz nigdy do tego nie wracać? — spytał niepewnie, chociaż coś zżerało go od środka, by zapytać, o co chciał.

— Możemy. — Oprócz tego, co do wczoraj wydarzyło, mnóstwo rzeczy zostało też powiedzianych, w tym całe mnóstwo przez Crowleya… — Tylko mnie już nie przepraszaj, dobrze? — poprosił, całując go lekko w usta.

— Dobrze. Więc, um… — Dean przygryzł nieco boleśnie dolną wargę. — Powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś dzielić ze mną swoje życie i wiedziałeś to, kiedy staliśmy przed tym sklepem i… Chcesz mieć dzieci? — zadał w końcu ważne dla siebie pytanie. Chociaż, co dziwiło jego samego, w tym momencie nie aż tak ważne. — Wiem, że zawarliśmy wtedy tę umowę, ale czy myślałeś wtedy o naszych-naszych dzieciach? W sensie… po prostu: chcesz dzieci? — Po chwili jednak szybko dodał: — Poczekaj, poczekaj chwilę.

Uniósł się na łokciach i pocałował go czule.

— Musisz najpierw wiedzieć, że nieważne co powiesz, nie stracisz mnie. _Jestem_ twoją omegą, a ty moim alfą — obiecał, opierając swoje czoło o jego. — Nie będę kłamać, bardzo chciałbym mieć z tobą dzieci, ale to nie jest coś, przez co mógłbyś mnie stracić. Przysięgam. Nie _ty_. — Zamknął oczy. — Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będę chciał być z kimś bardziej niż mieć dzieci. Ale to prawda. Jesteś dla mnie _najważniejszy_.

Stwierdzenie, że Crowleya zatkało, byłoby kompletnym niedopowiedzeniem. Przez naprawdę długą chwilę absolutnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się ze strony Deana wyznania tego kalibru.

— Po pierwsze: tak, chciałbym mieć dzieci — zaczął cicho, po czym przełknął ślinę, czując jak ze wzruszenia ściskało mu gardło. — Chciałbym, żebyś ty miał dzieci, nawet bardziej niż ja sam… — zawahał się, nie wiedząc jak ująć to w słowa. — Byłbyś… _będziesz_ cudownym ojcem i fantastycznie się nadajesz do tej roli.

Uśmiechnął się, gdy jego umysł podsunął mu obraz stada dzieciaków, otaczających rozradowanego Deana.

— Chciałbym, jeśli pozwolisz, jeśli sam będziesz chciał… Chciałbym założyć z tobą rodzinę. I jeśli będziesz chciał, by tą rodziną były psy, koty, dzieci lub tylko my sami we dwoje… — próbował znaleźć słowa, ale nie był w stanie. Otarł twarz dłonią. Dean po prostu złączył ich usta i westchnął w ten, bądź co bądź, delikatny pocałunek.

— Chcę. — Dean w końcu otworzył oczy. — Bardzo chcę, — Położył się z powrotem obok niego, przytulając się i mrucząc. — Jeśli zaraz się popłaczę, to wiedz, że to ze szczęścia — ostrzegł, kiedy docierało do niego, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. — Bardzo cię kocham, Crowley. Tak, jakbyś jeszcze nie był pewien — zaśmiał się cicho.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze to słyszeć — szepnął Crowley, czując, jak wszystko się w nim cieszyło na te słowa omegi. — I ja ciebie też kocham. Tak, jakbyś jeszcze nie był pewien — dodał, powtarzając słowa i imitując ton głosu Deana, z domieszką sarkazmu. Jakby naprawdę ktokolwiek mógł w jakimkolwiek momencie nie zauważyć, że kochał go nad życie.

W zasadzie to Dean chciał teraz powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą wczoraj powiedział Crowley.

— A… to o klątwie? Naprawdę uważasz, że zadziałał pocałunek, a nie eliksir? — spytał cicho. Crowley zawahał się. Przypuszczał, że Dean będzie chciał o tym porozmawiać.

— Tak, naprawdę tak uważam. — Pokiwał głową niepewnie. — Coś takiego powiedziały mi twoje głosy i im więcej o tym myślę, tym bardziej wydaje mi się, że to prawda. Myślałem też o składnikach tego eliksiru i jestem coraz bardziej przekonany, że on… umm… — zawahał się, nie wiedząc, czy powinien to powiedzieć. — Że on tak naprawdę faktycznie mnie zabił — dokończył cicho.

— Och… — Dean wtulił się w Crowleya odrobinę bardziej. — Naprawdę mogłem cię wtedy stracić… ale… jeśli pocałunek zadziałał, to dlaczego dopiero za drugim razem?

— Tak, jak wspominałem, powiedziałeś złą formułkę. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób i nie wiem, dlaczego, bo tamten moment pamiętam bardzo jak przez mgłę — przyznał. — Powiedziałeś dwa razy to samo, w ten sam sposób?

— Um… nie. Za pierwszym razem powiedziałem to, co było w tym tekście… — Dean się zastanowił. — A za drugim… Hm. Chyba nic? Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz i całuję twoje martwe ciało? — Zadrżał na samą myśl. — Nie mogłem się z tym… pamiętam. — Przypomniał sobie nagle i spłonął czerwienią. — Um, możliwe, że powiedziałem coś w rodzaju… — zawahał się, patrząc na niego niepewnie. — „Jak śmiesz umierać, kiedy ja cię kocham”?

Crowley roześmiał się przez łzy, bardzo, ale to bardzo wzruszony, po czym objął Deana jeszcze mocniej, przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej i mocno pocałował. Były łowca zamruczał, ochoczo odwzajemniając pieszczotę i przymykając oczy.

— Musisz to gdzieś zapisać, bo chyba taka jest prawdziwa formułka. — Crowley zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, ciepło i z miłością.

— Zamknij się — prychnął Dean, ale również ciepło i bez jakichkolwiek negatywnych emocji w głosie. — Taka była prawda, ja się zorientowałem, że cię kocham, a ty mi umarłeś. — Wtulił się twarzą z powrotem w jego szyję, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że dalej mruczał. — Wiesz — powiedział po chwili. — Ruja to najlepszy moment na to, by ugryźć omegę na stałe…

— Hm — zamyślił się Crowley, podnosząc się na łokciu i nachylając nad nim.

Pocałował miejsce, w którym było widać delikatny ślad jego zębów. Po czym pocałował jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz. Przejechał nosem po jego szyi i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Co się stało z tym, że będziemy podejmować decyzje po rui? — zapytał, walcząc ze swoim instynktem. Bardzo długo opierał się swojej alfie, która chciała oznaczyć Deana jako swojego i teraz, kiedy wyraźnie czuł, że inhibitory praktycznie przestały działać, zaczynało brakować mu argumentów, żeby się jej przeciwstawiać.

— Dużo się stało. — Dean odchylił głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp do szyi, nawet jeśli ten miałby ją tylko wąchać. — Ale… obaj się kochamy, nawet magia to potwierdza i obaj chcemy zacząć ze sobą rodzinę, tak? To o tym mieliśmy porozmawiać „po rui”, ale skoro porozmawialiśmy teraz… to dlaczego nie? — spytał, naprawdę nie dostrzegając już żadnych przeciwskazań. — Chcę być twój, naprawdę twój, Crowley…

— Jesteś pewny? — Pytając, Crowley całował i delikatnie przygryzał jego szyję. — I wiem, że jestem nudny, ale jesteś pewny, że to nie ruja? — upewnił się, bo naprawdę nie miał już absolutnie żadnych argumentów.

— Jestem pewny, totalnie pewny, że to nie ruja, obiecuję. —- Dean jeszcze odrobinę bardziej odchylił szyję. — Ale jeśli poczujesz się lepiej nie gryząc mnie teraz, to chociaż obiecaj mi, że zrobisz to tuż po mojej rui, dobrze? — poprosił, chociaż sprawiało mu to ból. Bardzo, bardzo chciał żeby ugryźli się tu i teraz. — Proszę, Crowley, chcę być twój…

Absolutnie bezradny w obliczu próśb swojego omegi, Crowley oblizał usta i jednym płynnym ruchem nachylił się nad jego szyją i ugryzł. Najpierw zacisnął zęby delikatnie, czując, jak stanęły mu łzy w oczach i jak całe jego ciało drżało. Minimalnie przegryzł skórę, dając Deanowi czas na ewentualny protest, nim dojdzie do jego blaszki zapachowej. Odczekał kilka długich sekund, które równie dobrze mogłyby być wiecznością, zawieszony nad ciałem omegi, drżący i wzruszony.

— Proszę — szepnął jeszcze Dean, zachęcająco, nie otwierając oczu, które nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zamknął. Cały drżał z oczekiwania.

Kiedy poczuł odrobinę krwi Deana w ustach, Crowley wziął głęboki oddech przez nos i zagryzł zęby mocniej, aż poczuł specyficzny smak, a do jego nozdrzy doleciał zapach, który dałoby się opisać jedynie słowem: _właściwy_.

Po dłuższej chwili w zawieszeniu, niechętnie odsunął usta od skóry Deana, zostawiając za sobą drobne pocałunki, które starły krew. Oblizał wargi i upadł na plecy obok niego, dotykając palcami swoich ust, nie do końca świadom tego, co się wokół niego działo. Kilkanaście sekund później obrócił się znowu w jego stronę, obejmując go ramionami i przyciągając do siebie. Wziął głęboki oddech i poczuł, jak jego alfa rozpływała się ze szczęścia na to, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

Cały ten czas Dean po prostu drżał, najpierw z oczekiwania, a potem z rozkoszy i szczęścia. W pewnym momencie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, a kiedy go odzyskał, był przytulony przez Crowleya. Płakał i mruczał ze szczęścia, bardziej niż zadowolony z tego, że w końcu należał do swojego alfy.

— Jestem twój — wykrztusił, gdy odzyskał panowanie nad głosem. — Tylko twój, alfo…

Poczuł, jak jego organizm odpowiedział na ugryzienie w jedyny słuszny według siebie sposób — natychmiast zaczynając falę podniecenia rui. Jęknął, wyginając się i ocierając o Crowleya, drżąc.

— Ruja wróciła — szepnął, pocierając nosem o skórę demona. — Proszę, zaopiekuj się swoją omegą, alfo…

— To było do przewidzenia — mruknął Crowley, zadowolony. Teraz, kiedy już czuł, że Dean należał do niego i ich zapach mieszał się ze sobą w powietrzu jeszcze bardziej, nie było takiej opcji, żeby wyszedł i zostawił go samego. — Może być tylko jeden problem — dodał, czując, jak u podstawy jego penisa pulsował klin. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się podniecił, ale teraz jego męskość bardzo chciała pomóc swojej omedze. — Ale nie martw się, pamiętam twoją prośbę — obiecał, po czym wyplątał się z jego objęć i wstał z łóżka. — Zaraz wracam.

Dean jęknął z zawodem, aż sięgając za nim dłonią. Crowley wyciągnął z szuflad zabawki, które wspólnie kupili, w tym przede wszystkim dildo z imitacją klina i wrócił do łóżka.

W międzyczasie, gdy Crowley wyjmował zabawki, Dean zdążył wiercąc się prawie pozbyć spodni (ciągle były zaczepione o jedną z jego stóp) i odwrócić na brzuch.

— W dupie mam moją prośbę — prychnął, przyciskając twarz do materaca. Zachichotał, bo w końcu w dupie miał właśnie swoje palce. Kiedy tylko Crowley wrócił do łóżka, Dean przywarł do jego boku, nie przerywając pieszczoty. — Alfa…

— Zaraz będziesz miał inne rzeczy w dupie — zaśmiał się demon, siadając obok niego i kładąc zaborczo dłoń na jego pośladku. Przyglądał się zafascynowany, jak Dean pieścił się palcami i wił na łóżku.

— Jakie są moje szanse na to, żebyś poszedł po gumki i jednak mnie przerżnął? — zapytał Dean, całując go tam, gdzie dosięgał ustami.

— W tej chwili niewielkie, bo rozmawialiśmy o tym już wcześniej. W normalnych okolicznościach bardzo duże.

Crowley delikatnie odsunął jego dłoń, po czym obrócił go na plecy. Rozsunął jego nogi tak, że Dean zaparł się stopami o kołdrę, a następnie alfa usiadł między jego udami.

— Mogę cię zaspokoić w taki sposób? — zapytał, pokazując omedze dildo z klinem, które wybrał. Nie chciał go teraz kusić ani tego przedłużać, bo wiedział, że w rui to wcale nie było przyjemne, ale też zależało mu, żeby Dean był zadowolony.

— Ugh, nie mogę się doczekać normalnych okoliczności — stwierdził Dean, a potem spojrzał na oferowane przez Crowleya dildo. Chociaż oczywiście jego wzrok opadł też na penisa alfy, na którego reflektowałby znacznie bardziej. — Możesz — powiedział. — Proszę — dodał, a jego wzrok nie opuszczał nabrzmiałego członka demona. — Pozwolisz mi później…? — urwał, ale jego intencje były raczej oczywiste. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jak oblizał wargi.

— Obawiam się, że nawet będę na to nalegał — prychnął Crowley, po czym nachylił się nad nim i powoli wprowadził w niego dildo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ostrzeżenie związane z torturami — zawiera spoilery** : ze względu na nagłą zmianę zapachu Crowleya, Dean nie rozpoznaje go po obudzeniu się; uznaje więc, że Crowley został porwany, a w łóżku leży z nim ktoś, kto się pod niego podszywa i postanowił przejąć tron Piekła i przy okazji sobie poruchać; by dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Crowley, zaczyna brutalnie torturować "imitacje"... ale niestety, imitacja to naprawdę jest Crowley; na szczęście Crowleyowi udaje się go przekonać i Dean w porę powstrzymuje jego śmierć; by pominąć tę scenę przestań czytać po zdaniu _Jakiś czas później Deana obudził wrzeszczący na niego instynkt._ (po pierwszym "———") a wznów na zdaniu _Kiedy Crowley doszedł do siebie, wciąż bardzo wyraźnie czuł ból w okolicy żeber, na brzuchu i w gardle, ale o zdecydowanie mniejszej intensywności._ (po drugim "———") — możesz skorzystać z wyszukiwania dostępnego pod skrótem ctrl+f w windows lub command+f na macu.
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 14 już (około) 15 stycznia 2018 roku! Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próbowałam wstawić Wam rozdział tuż po północy, ale niestety ao3 miało wtedy problemy z serwerem ;c No nic, środek dnia też jest bardzo dobrym czasem! Mamy nadzieję, że to już koniec opóźnień, ale nic nie obiecujemy — życie Ami się pokomplikowało i walczy z depresją i sesją poprawkową po sesji poprawkowej (bo we właściwej była chora i _dalej jest_ chora). Jej wina, jej wina, jej bardzo wielka wina, ale ma nadzieję, że jej wybaczycie i będziecie trzymać kciuki/palić świeczki/modlić się za jej zdrowie ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Pamiętajcie jednak, że tekst jest zakończony, więc nie stanie się tak, że go porzucimy. Zostały już tylko dwa krótkie rozdziały i wszystko zapowiada się tak, że się z nimi wyrobimy ;)))  
>   
>   
>  **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> — seks bez zabezpieczeń oraz budzenie seksem;  
>   
> PS Bardzo dziękujemy za już ponad sto kudosów! Kiedy zaczynałyśmy, nie sądziłyśmy, że przebijemy nawet pięćdziesiąt, bo Drowley nie jest w końcu najpopularniejszą parą, a i forma tekstu może niektórych zniechęcać. Pamiętam jak cieszyłyśmy się z każdego maleńiego kudos, z 20 czy z 30 i to 100 jest po prostu wowowowow! Dziękujemy ♥

Niektóre momenty następnych kilku dni Dean pamiętał bardzo wyraźne, inne jak przez mgłę, a jeszcze innych nie pamiętał w ogóle. Ale doskonale pamiętał, jak dobrze się czuł. Nie tylko usatysfakcjonowany, ale przede wszystkim bardzo, ale to bardzo kochany. I nigdy, nawet przez moment, nie był samotny ani przestraszony.

Bez wątpienia była to najlepsza ruja w jego życiu, nawet jeśli najdłuższa i przerwało ją dość traumatyczne wydarzenie… cóż, poprzeczka nie wisiała zbyt wysoko. I niewątpliwie następna zapowiadała się jeszcze lepiej.

Teraz obudził się leżąc na swoim ( _swoim!_ ) alfie. Spojrzał na zegarek i zobaczył, że nie tylko przespał całą noc bez ani jednej fali, ale nie miał ich już od ponad dwunastu godzin. Oznaczało to niemal pewny koniec rui, skoro najdłuższa odnotowana przerwa między falami (bez wstrzymujących je wydarzeń) trwała godzin czternaście.

Wstał z łóżka i się przeciągnął, sprawdzając jak po tym wszystkim trzymały się jego mięśnie. W lustrze nie zauważył też, żeby schudł ani nic w tym rodzaju, ale po prawdzie jego wzrok przede wszystkim przyciągnął szybko gojący się ślad zębów Crowleya.

Instynkt całkowicie zaakceptował ich alfę i, nie mając nic przeciwko, zaakceptował ugryzienie. Bezwiednie uniósł rękę do śladu zębów, nie zauważając poruszenia na łóżku.

Kiedy Crowley się obudził, czuł się nieco obolały, ale przede wszystkim szczęśliwy. Jego alfa była szczęśliwa, jego ciało tak samo, a on sam nigdy nie czuł się lepiej. Jego organizm wciąż odczuwał skutki trucizny, ale dyskomfort ustępował miejsca błogości i zadowoleniu z ostatnich dni.

Uchylił oczy i zobaczył, że Deana nie było z nim w łóżku. Nim zdążył zareagować, zauważył, jak omega stał przed lustrem i obserwował swoje ciało. Swoje bardzo fajne, bardzo podniecające ciało.

Ułożył się wygodniej, przyglądając mu się przez przymrużone powieki. Naprawdę było co obserwować.

Kiedy Dean dotknął dłonią śladu po ugryzieniu, towarzyszył temu wyraz twarzy, którego Crowley nie potrafił do końca zinterpretować.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, unosząc się na łokciu. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby Dean żałował tego ugryzienia, ale pozostawała jednak jakaś wątpliwość.

— Tak. — Dean pokiwał głową, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. — W jak najlepszym — dodał, uśmiechając się słabo.

— To wróć jeszcze do łóżka. — Crowley rozchylił ramiona zachęcająco. — Myślisz, że ruja ci się skończyła? — zapytał, wąchając powietrze na próbę.

— Dobrze. — Dean posłusznie wrócił do łóżka i wtulił się w ciepłe ciało swojego alfy. — Najprawdopodobniej. — Potarł nosem o jego szyję. — Nie wrócisz dzisiaj do pracy, prawda? Możemy cały dzień się przytulać i nie wiem, wygrzewać na słońcu?

— Możemy się dzisiaj cały dzień przytulać i wygrzewać na słońcu — odparł demon, układając się obok niego. Przejechał kciukiem po policzku Deana, ścierając z jego skóry jedną łzę. — Na pewno wszystko dobrze? Czemu płaczesz? — zapytał tonem pełnym troski.

— Trudno mi w to wszystko uwierzyć. — Dean spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. — Jestem twoją omegą. — Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. — Naprawdę trudno w to uwierzyć.

— Wiem, co masz na myśli. — Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Crowley, układając się obok niego i opierając głowę na łokciu. Drugą ręką głaskał go po twarzy, po szyi i po torsie, raz na jakiś czas przejeżdżając palcem po śladach zębów na skórze Deana. — Jesteś… — zawahał się. — …jesteś szczęśliwy?

— Yhm — westchnął Dean i, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich słów, zamruczał cicho. Podniósł się trochę i spojrzał na niego. — Teraz, już po rui, oficjalnie, żebyś nie miał żadnych wątpliwości… — Odetchnął głęboko. — Kocham cię i chcę założyć z tobą rodzinę. Psa już mamy, jeśli nie zje kota to czemu nie, ale dzieci tak, proszę — powiedział na jednym tchu i wtulił się w niego. — Jesteś moim alfą i nie zamierzam z ciebie zrezygnować.

— Myślałem, że nie lubisz kotów? — Uniósł brew demon.

— Cas wyleczył mnie z alergii. Więc czemu nie, podobno nie wszystkie chcą cię zabić.

— I wiesz — kontynuował. — Jest tylko jeden problem. — Alfa zmarszczył czoło.

— Jaki? — Głos Deana odrobinę zadrżał.

— Ja ciebie też kocham — powiedział poważnie Crowley, marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej, jakby naprawdę był to problem. — Więc jesteś na mnie skazany. Teraz już cię nikomu nie oddam.

— I to ma być problem? — prychnął omega, a jego twarz aż zaczęła boleć od szerokiego uśmiechu. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy. — Nie chcę, żebyś mnie komukolwiek oddawał.

— No ja nie wiem, nie wiem… — westchnął demon. — Będziemy musieli spędzać razem czas… Będę ci gotował obiady i przynosił śniadania do łóżka. Będę cię pieścił podczas rui i dbał o ciebie. Będę cię zabierał do lekarza i pilnował, żebyś brał leki i nie będzie żadnego migania się. — Pokiwał palcem przed jego twarzą, po czym wyliczał dalej. — Pomożesz mi zbudować nowe Piekło i nim rządzić. Będę codziennie wieczorem chciał zasypiać przytulony do ciebie, nawet jak będzie ciepło… Co jeszcze? — zamyślił się. — Będziesz musiał czasem dać się zabrać na randkę albo na piknik.

— I to ty powiesz Samowi, że jesteśmy razem — podpowiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem Dean.

— Będziesz musiał powiedzieć Samowi, że jesteśmy razem. — Crowley pokiwał głową, jakby go nie słyszał. — I Casowi też. Claire i Jody już na pewno wiedzą. Będziesz musiał dbać o naszego psa. I o naszego kota, którego jeszcze nie mamy, ale który będzie miał na imię Stempel.

— O nie, mój drogi. — Dean pokręcił głową. — Kot będzie miał na imię Pędzel, ty mówisz Samowi, a ja _ewentualnie_ mogę twojej matce. Ewentualnie.

— Moja matka już wie — prychnął Crowley. — Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, to gdybyśmy żyli w normalnym świecie, dostałaby miano stalkera. — Zaświeciły mu się oczy. — No właśnie, będziesz musiał znosić swoją teściową. Nie jakoś szczególnie często, bo trochę jej nienawidzę. — Wywrócił oczami. — Ale będziesz musiał.

— Mogę zdradzić ci sekret? — Dean spojrzał na niego poważnie. Po zastanowieniu podniósł się jeszcze i usiadł po turecku, by nie leżeć na nim dłużej w czasie tej rozmowy. — Uprzedzam, że możesz zmienić o mnie zdanie i już mnie nie chcieć.

— Mało prawdopodobne, ale słucham — odparł niewzruszony demon.

— Nawet lubię twoją matkę. — Dean uśmiechnął się. Nawet szczerze.

— Chyba był taki serial. Albo coś w tym stylu. Coś z  _twoją matką_ w każdym razie. — Zaśmiał się Crowley.

— Czyli to ci nie przeszkadza? — upewnił się omega. — I nie będziesz zły, jeśli zobaczysz ją kiedyś bez zapowiedzi w swojej kuchni, pijącą ze mną herbatę i zastanawiającą się ze mną nad imieniem dla naszej córki?

— Przecież już wymyśliłeś imię dla naszej córki. — Crowley zmarszczył brwi jeszcze raz.

— Dla pierwszej córki — poprawił go Dean, przewracając oczami. — Kolejne wolałyby raczej własne imiona — zaśmiał się.

— To ile planujesz córek? — Crowley również się zaśmiał.

— A na ile dzieci pozwolisz się namówić?

— Myślę, że będziesz zadowolony. — Demon uśmiechnął się ciepło do niego. — Ale wiesz… Zawsze mi się marzyło, żeby mieć własną drużynę piłkarską.

— Mieszaną czy po jednej dla każdej płci? — zaśmiał się, puszczając mu oczko. — Mamy na to dużo czasu, prawda?

— Prawda. — Crowley spoważniał i przyjrzał się Deanowi uważnie. — Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś dogadywał się z moją matką, Dean. Bawcie się dobrze. Ani żebyśmy mieli całe stadko dzieci. Ale… Dean… — zaczął ostrożnie. — Nie zmienię swojej pracy. Nie stanę się człowiekiem. Jestem demonem i jestem Królem Piekła. Mam w domu pokój do tortur i czasem będę musiał z niego skorzystać. Będę czasem musiał udać się do Piekła. Czasem sam. Czasem z tobą. — Zawahał się. — Zastanów się, czy na pewno tego chcesz.

— Chcę… — Dean pokiwał głową. — Pod pewnymi warunkami.

Crowley poczekał chwilę, mając nadzieję, że Dean sam będzie kontynuował.

— Jakimi? — zapytał w końcu, kiedy omega nic nie mówił przez dłuższy czas.

— Hm… pomyślmy…. — Udał, że się zastanawia. — Spełnisz wszystkie swoje wcześniejsze _groźby_ o wspólnym czasie; będziesz mnie czasem nosił na rękach; pozwolisz mi się _sobą_ zająć i czasem się rozpieścić. Nigdy mnie nie okłamiesz… chyba, że ewentualnie będziesz chciał mi zrobić niespodziankę. Czasem pozwolisz mi zabrać się na przejażdżkę, zamiast gdzieś nas po prostu przenieść. Będziesz mnie przytulał nie tylko w nocy i nie pozwolisz mi się obrazić na ciebie dłużej niż do wieczora. I będziesz słuchał, co mówię, a nie tylko udawał, i nie pozwolisz mi za bardzo rozpieścić naszych psów, kotów i dzieci. I zabierzesz mnie do dentysty, bo sam nigdy nie pójdę. I przynajmniej przez trzy dni w tygodniu nie będziesz mi się wtrącał do kuchni. I… pozwolisz mi być twoją królową, być twoim partnerem — zakończył z uśmiechem.  Crowley uśmiechał się coraz szerzej w trakcie wypowiedzi Deana. Przetarł dłonią twarz, czując jak coś przyjemnego ściska go w brzuchu. Szczęście, najpewniej. — Och, jeszcze jedno! Nie chcę spędzić z tobą _całego swojego życia_ … musisz mi na to pozwolić.

I w tym momencie świat Crowleya runął. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, poczuł jak kręci mu się w głowie i nie potrafił nabrać powietrza. Gdzieś tam, któraś z logicznych części jego mózgu podpowiadała mu, że jako demon nie potrzebował tlenu do życia, ale nie był w stanie jej teraz posłuchać.

— J-jak to? — zdołał tylko wydukać przez ściśnięte gardło. Kompletnie nie widział Deana przed sobą; w tym samym miejscu, w którym chwilę temu coś miłego go ścisnęło, teraz poczuł dużo mocniejszy ucisk, bolesny i przerażający.

— Spokojnie, alfo… — Dean wyciągnął do niego rękę i ścisnął mocno jego dłoń. — Nie chcę spędzić z tobą całego swojego życia, bo chcę spędzić z tobą _całą naszą wieczność_. I musisz mi na to pozwolić, rozumiesz? Zabić się, żebym mógł dołączyć do ciebie na tronie Piekła. — Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Pozwolisz mi na to?

Crowley poczuł, jak napięcie wypłynęło z niego jak powietrze z balonika. Wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się z ulgą, po czym spojrzał na Deana uważnie.

— Wolałbym, żebyś nie został demonem. — Uświadomił sobie, jak mogło to zabrzmieć. — Nim do tego dojdzie, czy obiecasz mi, że poszukamy opcji, która pozwoli ci pozostać człowiekiem? — zapytał ostrożnie. — Bo, tak, chciałbym z tobą spędzić _całą wieczność_. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Dobrze. — Pokiwał głową Dean. — Mógłbyś rozłożyć swoje ramiona? — poprosił, a kiedy tylko Crowley to zrobił, to wpadł w nie z radością, mrucząc głośno. — Jeszcze tylko muszę cię ugryźć — westchnął, bardzo zadowolony z całej rozmowy.

— No wiesz… — Demon przeciągnął się, po czym mocno objął swojego omegę. — Ja nie mam dzisiaj niczego w planach.

— Ja mam. — Dean uniósł głowę, uśmiechając się. — Planuję iść teraz z tobą pod prysznic, potem zjeść z tobą porządne śniadanie, potem wygrzać się z tobą na słońcu nad twoim cu… naszym? — poprawił się niepewnie. — Naszym cudownym basenem?

— Naszym — potwierdził Crowley, zastanawiając się, kiedy Dean uświadomi sobie, że pytanie o plany było zaproszeniem do tego, żeby oznaczył go dzisiaj jako swojego. Najchętniej teraz.

— Później zamówimy jedzenie, by nie tracić czasu na gotowanie i zostaniemy na zewnątrz aż do wieczora. Wtedy zabierzesz mnie do środka, żeby nie pogryzło mnie robactwo, bo narzekałbym przez miesiąc… A potem będziemy uprawiać seks — powiedział lekkim tonem Dean i przesunął się tak, by mówić do jego ucha. — Bardzo tradycyjny, bardzo namiętny, bardzo cholernie dobry seks. W końcu uwzględniający twojego penisa w moim tyłku.

Zamruczał i polizał go za uchem, a potem zjechał niżej, kreśląc językiem małe kółka.

— I kiedy obaj będziemy już bardzo blisko, to, jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz, moje zęby przebiją twoją blaszkę i staniesz się mój na zawsze. — Pocałował go tam, gdzie znajdował się już wyblakły ślad jego zębów. — A potem zabraknie nam siły nawet na to, żeby się umyć, tylko zaśniemy, wtuleni w siebie. Dopiero rano będziemy się przejmować posklejaniem.

— Mm, dopiero wieczorem? — jęknął rozczarowany Crowley, kładąc dłonie na nagich pośladkach Deana i ściskając je mocno. Przesunął się tak, że ich biodra się zetknęły i poruszył nimi znacząco.

— Um… — Zarumienił się omega. — Chciałem się trochę zregenerować? To było kilka dni zabawek w moim tyłku, nawet z dodatkową produkcją śluzu… no… no wiesz. Lubię swój tyłek i nie chcę go uszkodzić? — Nie zdradził jednak głównego powodu, tego że chciał, by Crowley już dzisiaj się w nim po raz pierwszy zaklinował.

— No wiem, wiem — pomarudził Crowley, całując Deana po szyi, błądząc dłońmi po jego ciele i wdychając jego zapach. — Szczerze mówiąc, jestem mile zaskoczony, że w ogóle masz głowę, żeby dzisiaj o tym myśleć — przyznał. — Jesteś przecież wykończony. — Głaskał go po całym ciele, nie w sposób seksualny tym razem, tylko po prostu dla przyjemności dotyku. — Nie spieszy mi się. Mamy całą wieczność i będę twój również za tydzień. Musisz się zregenerować po rui, a ja dzisiaj o to zadbam.

— W to nie wątpię. — Dean otarł się o niego policzkiem. — Całą ruję myślałem tylko o tym, że kiedy się skończy, dostanę prawdziwe dobra — zaśmiał się, ciągle mrucząc. — Chyba nie umrę, jeśli musiałbym poczekać jeszcze trochę… ale tylko trochę. I tylko chyba. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię pragnę.

— Ty nie umrzesz, ale nie wiem, jak ja to przeżyję… — burknął Crowley, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by jeszcze poczekać. — I ja ciebie też, jakby to nie było jasne. Pragnę. I kocham, oczywiście.

— Hm… to skoro to dla ciebie takie cierpienie, to jeśli chcesz możemy zacząć od mniej tradycyjnego seksu… W końcu _twój_ tyłek nie ucierpiał.

— Przemknęło mi to przez myśl — przyznał Crowley. — Moglibyśmy przetestować lubrykant, który dla mnie zrobiłeś.

— Zrobiliśmy — poprawił go Dean, przygryzając kawałek skóry pod swoimi ustami. — Więc…?

— Masz dobry pomysł — jęknął cicho Crowley i wygiął się pod jego ciałem. — Ale. — Zmienił nieco ton. — Najpierw prysznic i śniadanie. A potem relaks. Mój omega jest głodny i potrzebuje, żeby trochę wokół niego poskakać.

— Sam chciałem to zaproponować — zaśmiał się Dean i, poprawiając swoją pozycję, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zatrzymaniem się na chwilę nad jego sutkiem, skupiając się nad nim z zapałem.

— Wspominałem ci coś kiedyś o kuszeniu alf, omego? — Crowley wplótł palce we włosy Deana z westchnieniem. — Czasami myślę, że lubisz się nade mną znęcać.

— Nie, mam tylko słabą samokontrolę. — Przesunął się na drugi sutek alfy, chociaż kompletnie tego nie planował.

— W takim razie jest nas dwóch — odparł Crowley, błądząc dłońmi po szyi i ramionach Deana. Ten zamruczał, kołysząc biodrami i ocierając się o szybko rosnącą erekcję demona.

— Obawiam się, że jeśli kiedyś moje libido spadnie, to musisz zabrać mnie do lekarza — zaśmiał się, zasysając tym razem na skórze obok jego sutka. — Idziemy pod ten prysznic?

— Nie. — Crowley jednym ruchem zamienił ich miejscami, kładąc się teraz nad Deanem i odwdzięczając się taką samą pieszczotą. Możliwe, że omega miał przesyt po rui, ale nie zamierzał zmieniać tego w nic bardziej konkretnego.

— Możemy… możemy jednak nie? — poprosił Dean, chociaż zadrżał pod dotykiem swojego alfy. Ale kiedy jego penis zainteresował się tym, co robili, mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, jak wrażliwy był właśnie jego członek… I że nie sprawiało mu to takiej przyjemności jak normalnie. — Najwyraźniej nie tylko mój tyłek potrzebuje się zregenerować? Przepraszam…

— Oczywiście, Dean. — Crowley pocałował go delikatnie w usta i zszedł z niego, żeby więcej nie drażnić jego delikatnej skóry. — Wiesz, nie chcę, żeby zabrzmiało to tak, jakbyśmy byli w piaskownicy, ale to ty zacząłeś — poinformował go z uśmiechem i pomógł mu wstać z łóżka.

— Wiem, przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj.

Dean poprowadził ich do łazienki. Tuż po odkręceniu wody owinął ramiona wokół szyi Crowleya i pocałował go pewnie, ale niezbyt mocno.

— Reflektujesz na orgazm? — zapytał z zadziornym uśmiechem, oblizując usta.

— Tylko jeden? — zapytał Crowley takim samym tonem, ale nie dało się ukryć zainteresowania, jakie wyraźnie okazywał całej sytuacji jego penis.

— Hm… Obawiam się, że ręką mogę nie osiągnąć więcej. — Dean pocałował go w bok żuchwy. — Poza tym… we mnie raczej nie ograniczysz się do jednego razu, prawda? — Puścił mu oczko.

— Gdzie te czasy, kiedy pytałeś mnie, ile razy chcę dojść — westchnął teatralnie Crowley, unosząc w górę ręce w udawanej rozpaczy.

— Uważaj czego sobie życzysz — ostrzegł go Dean. — Bo dzień jeszcze długi — powiedział odrobinę przerażającym głosem. — A ja jestem bardzo pomysłowym omegą.

— Ech, no ja nie wiem — westchnął Crowley jeszcze raz, jeszcze głębiej, opuszczając dłoń w stronę swojego penisa. — Myślę, że to już nie to samo.

— Jak chcesz — odparł Dean, odsuwając się od niego i odwracając tyłem. Chociaż było to całkowicie niepotrzebne, przeciągnął się, stając na palcach i pięknie eksponując mięśnie ud i tyłka. Crowley uśmiechnął się szeroko i namydlonymi rękami przejechał po ramionach i żebrach omegi. Trzymał się z dala od jego pośladków i męskości oraz od innych miejsc, które były stymulowane podczas rui. Gładził go całymi dłońmi, masując jego ramiona i plecy.

— Lubię cię — mruknął Deanowi do ucha, kiedy już spłukał mydliny z jego pleców. Pocałował go lekko w kark, starając się trzymać biodrami z dala od jego pośladków. — Wiesz?

— Tylko lubisz? — Omega odwrócił się i znów objął jego szyję. Pochylił się i pocałował go czule. — Powinieneś mnie adorować — zaśmiał się, a jego namydlona ręka zsunęła się do penisa Crowleya i objęła go pewnie.

— Adoruję, uwielbiam, kocham, wielbię, lubię, podziwiam, szanuję, pragnę, pożądam — wymieniał Crowley pomiędzy jękami i westchnieniami. — Dbam, obciągam, karmię, pieszczę, noszę na rękach… — Jęknął głośniej, kiedy Dean ścisnął go dłonią w bardzo przyjemny sposób. — Całuję, przytulam, kocham… — kontynuował nieco zduszonym tonem.

— A dochodzisz, kiedy proszę? — szepnął mu do ucha Dean, umiejętnie kontynuując pieszczotę. Zaraz po chwili zassał się na śladzie swoich zębów na szyi Crowleya, by zostawić tam bardzo soczystą malinkę.

— Jak ładnie poprosisz, to zawsze — westchnął Crowley, czując, jak miękły mu nogi, a w podbrzuszu narastał znajomy ucisk.

— W takim razie dojdź dla mnie, alfo — poprosił go Dean, znów mając usta przy jego uchu. — Dojdź dla swojego omegi.

— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem — zdążył jeszcze jęknąć Crowley i ułamek sekundy później jego ciałem wstrząsnął orgazm. Oparł się o Deana i delikatnie zagryzł miejsce, w którym kilka dni temu zostawił swój ślad. Takie przypomnienie, że ten należał do niego dodatkowo spotęgowało jego orgazm i kiedy skończył, przytulił się nieco bezwładnie do omegi, obejmując go mocno.

— W porządku? — spytał Dean, głaszcząc go po plecach. Samemu zamruczał wcześniej, w pełni usatysfakcjonowany z zadowolenia swojego alfy i potrzeby tamtego do zaznaczenia, że byli razem. — Jesteś cudownym alfą.

— Pragnę ci tylko przypomnieć — szepnął Crowley, całując go po szyi i pocierając nosem za jego uchem. — Że to ty właśnie doprowadziłeś mnie do orgazmu. Ja tu sobie tylko stoję. — Głaskał go po plecach, ramionach i udach, cały czas całując jego skórę. — Mój cudowny omega. — Odsunął się w końcu kawałek od niego i pocałował go w usta.

— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. — Oderwał się od jego ust po zachłannym odwzajemnieniu pocałunku. — Bo to nie zmienia tego, że jesteś moim cudownym alfą — stwierdził i wtedy zaburczało mu całkiem głośno w brzuchu. Jego organizm wychodził ze stanu rui i przypominał sobie o takich rzeczach jak na przykład normalny metabolizm. — Hm… Alfo?

— Taaak? — zapytał Crowley, przeciągając słowo.

— Czy dzisiaj mógłby być jeden z tych dni, w które nosisz mnie na rękach? — spytał nieśmiało, opierając się o niego lekko. Demon odsunął się od niego na wyciągnięcie ręki i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

— Jeśli sobie tego zażyczysz, Dean, to każdy nasz wspólny dzień będzie dniem, w którym noszę cię na rękach — oznajmił mu poważnym tonem, ale jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

— Ale czy czujesz się już wystarczająco dobrze? — zapytał zmartwiony.

— Czuję się doskonale — stwierdził Crowley, bo nawet jeśli ćmił go jeszcze ból w okolicy żeber i ogólnie osłabienie, doprawione miękkimi nogami po fantastycznym orgazmie, to i tak czuł się genialnie. — Miałem właśnie świetny orgazm, mam przy sobie mojego omegę i mogę się nim zajmować. Czego więcej mi potrzeba? — zapytał, szybko się myjąc.

— Hm… jedzenia dla swojego omegi i słońca nad głową. — Dean oparł się o ścianę i zaczął mu się leniwie przyglądać.

— Da się zrobić — pokiwał głową demon.

Chwilę później, wytarci i ubrani w wygodne ciuchy udali się do kuchni na śniadanie. Dean, oczywiście, dostał się tam na rękach Crowleya.

Zgodnie z planem, spędzili ten dzień leniwie, wylegując się na leżakach nad basenem i okazjonalnie pływając. Crowley donosił świeże owoce oraz lekkie drinki i rozmawiali luźno o dalszych planach na Piekło, ewentualnych zmianach w domu, usprawnieniach do gniazda i sposobach na spędzanie wolnego czasu teraz, kiedy Dean miał go naprawdę sporo. Niejednokrotnie ich palce złączyły się w powietrzu i leżeli obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce.

Kiedy czekali aż przyjedzie zamówiony obiad, Crowley przywrócił schody na piętro i pokazał Deanowi pozostałą część domu.

— Dawno tu nie byłem — zaśmiał się wtedy. — Zniknąłem to piętro i schody tego dnia, kiedy tu przyjechałeś, żebyś przypadkiem nie pomyślał o spaniu w gościnnym.

— Głupek — odpowiedział wtedy podobnym śmiechem Dean. — Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że oferujesz własne łóżko, a nie wybrałbym innego.

Kiedy zrobiło się zbyt zimno, by siedzieć na dworze i pojawiły się komary, wrócili do środka. Crowley wniósł drugiego mężczyznę do salonu i ostrożnie położył go na kanapie. Omega był senny i rozleniwiony po całym dniu na słońcu. Demon przygotował popcorn, piwo oraz film, ale popcorn zniknął w przeciągu piętnastu minut, podobnie zresztą piwo i nim film na dobre się rozkręcił, Dean zasnął z głową opartą o jego ramię.

Z uśmiechem Crowley zaniósł go do łóżka, dokładnie przykrył kołdrą i, szczęśliwszy niż był kiedykolwiek, położył się obok niego i zasnął.

Następny dzień spędzili na sprzątaniu, odkażaniu i praniu wszystkiego, czego używali w czasie rui. Oraz gotowaniu, bo zachciało im się (to znaczy Deanowi) czegoś dobrego. I upiekli babeczki. I ciasteczka. I placek z jabłkami… i możliwe, że upiekliby więcej, gdyby Crowley nie odwiódł omegi od tego pomysłu.

A potem pojawiła się Juliet, więc resztę skądinąd pięknego, dnia spędzili z nią. Okazało się, że piekielne ogary też lubią ganiać za patykiem… Ale są też w stanie bez pytania upolować ci królika. (Dean nie chciał wiedzieć, jak pozbył się go Crowley).

Po całkowicie niewinnym prysznicu Dean owinął ramiona wokół Crowleya.

— Chodź uprawiać seks.

— Z radością. — Rozochocił się demon, ściskając entuzjastycznie pośladek Deana. Wczoraj jeszcze rozmawiali o tym, że to omega będzie na górze, więc uśmiechnął się szeroko, podekscytowany perspektywą…

— Och, i Crowley? — Dean przygryzł dolną wargę. — Chcę żebyś się dzisiaj we mnie zaklinował. — Z tymi słowami praktycznie wskoczył mu na ręce, obejmując mocno udami w pasie. Crowley zamarł na moment, jakby całe jego ciało zostało sparaliżowane. Automatycznie przytrzymał Deana za pośladki i natychmiast poczuł, jak jego bardzo zainteresowany penis stwardniał, a jego podstawa zaczęła mrowić w miejscu, w którym pod koniec seksu pojawi się klin.

Kiedy ochłonął, pocałował Deana namiętnie, ściskając mocno jego pośladki.

— Rozumiem, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, hm? Żeby nasz pierwszy raz był bardziej… tradycyjny? — zapytał Dean, oddychając ciężko po pocałunku.

— Absolutnie nie, jestem całkowicie za, stuprocentowa zgoda, czy możemy już zaczynać? — zapytał Crowley z entuzjazmem, jednym tchem, zmierzając już w stronę sypialni z Deanem w ramionach. Omega roześmiał się serdecznie, a kiedy tylko został położony na łóżku, pociągnął swojego alfę do pocałunku.

— Mam tylko jedno pytanie zanim zaczniemy.

— Musisz być świadom bardzo ważnej rzeczy. O cokolwiek mnie teraz poprosisz, to istnieje ogromne prawdopodobieństwo, że się na to zgodzę — uprzedził go demon. — Więc waż słowa — zachichotał, podekscytowany, całując swojego omegę po szczęce i po szyi.

— Czyli… mogę cię w trakcie ugryźć na zawsze? — zapytał poważnym tonem Dean, a Crowley po raz kolejny na przestrzeni dziesięciu minut zamarł na chwilę. Po chwili na jego twarzy wykwitł piękny, szeroki uśmiech.

— Jeśli tylko masz taką ochotę, to wiesz, że ja i tak już jestem twój na zawsze — powiedział, całkowicie wyszczerzony.

— Chcę żeby inni też o tym wiedzieli. — Dean zamruczał zaborczo i błysnął na niego wzmożonym kolorem tęczówek.

— Oczywiście, moja omego — zadeklarował Crowley, rozpoczynając pieszczoty na torsie Deana. Całował i przygryzał delikatnie jego skórę oraz sutki w miejscach, które dobrze poznał w trakcie jego rui i o których wiedział, że sprawią mu przyjemność.

— Um… właściwie, jeszcze jedno pytanie? — Dean spojrzał niepewnie w jego oczy, a przynajmniej spróbował. — Czy możemy pominąć antykoncepcję? Wiem, że to nierozsądne, nie byłem u lekarza i chcemy poczekać, jeśli chodzi o dzieci i tak dalej, ale bardzo bym chciał, żebyśmy…

— Możemy — odpowiedział szybko Crowley, całując go po brzuchu. — Możemy — powtórzył gorąco, po czym podniósł się i spojrzał mu w oczy, nachylając się nad nim. Miał rozszerzone źrenice i uśmiech na twarzy. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo marzyłem o tym, żeby nasz pierwszy raz był bez gumek — przyznał, odwracając na moment wzrok, odrobinę zażenowany swoim wyznaniem.

— N-naprawdę? — zdziwił się Dean, wyciągając rękę do jego twarzy i odwracając ją tak, by ten na niego spojrzał. — Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

— Uznałem, że to powinna być twoja decyzja. Tak samo, jak decyzja o tym, że pozwolisz mi się w sobie zaklinować. — Pocałował go lekko. — I oczywiście, jeśli w trakcie zmienisz jednak zdanie, to wystarczy, że powiesz. Zrozumiem. To ważna sprawa.

— Nie zmienię. — Również go pocałował. — Wystarczy, że wczoraj zasnąłem, a obiecałem ci coś innego…

— Wczorajszy dzień był idealny. — Crowley się uśmiechnął.. — A teraz, kiedy formalności mamy już z głowy… — mruknął, przejeżdżając językiem po jego szyi. — Czy mogę się tobą zająć?

— Proszę bardzo — westchnął Dean. Położył ręce pod głową i uśmiechnął się trochę zadziornie. — Jestem cały do twojej dyspozycji.

— No ja myślę — zaśmiał się demon, nachylając ponownie nad jego torsem i zabierając się do pracy. Częściowo pieścił, a częściowo masował jego ciało, całując jego sutki, pępek i okolice żeber. — Muszę ci zrobić masaż. — Jego lekki ton nie pasował do drżącego z podniecenia ciała. — Nie dzisiaj, bo dzisiaj mamy ciekawsze zajęcia, ale może jutro? Dobrze ci to zrobi po rui.

— Też chcę cię wymasować — stwierdził Dean, prężąc się pod jego dotykiem i mrucząc niczym kot.

— Jeszcze zdążysz.

Jakby mimochodem nachylił się nad jego kroczem i wziął go w usta. Pieszczota była na razie delikatna, spokojna, jakby myślał o masażu, a nie o obciąganiu. Nie przerywając tego, co robił wargami, podniósł kolana omegi i oparł jego stopy na łóżku, błądząc palcami po jego udach i zbliżając się w stronę pośladków.

— Wybacz, że tak od razu przechodzę do sedna. — Oderwał się na chwilę od jego penisa. — Ale jestem odrobinę… niecierpliwy. Napalony. I naprawdę bardzo chcę się już znaleźć w tobie. — Przerywał wypowiedź, składając pocałunki na jego członku.

— Wybaczam — westchnął Dean.

— Mogę zwolnić, jeśli tak byś wolał — zaproponował.

— Mieliśmy ponad miesiąc gry wstępnej, a to wystarczy nawet mi — zaśmiał się cicho były łowca.

— Cudownie. — Z westchnieniem demon powrócił do swojej pieszczoty. Trochę odważniej zbliżył palce do jego tyłka i, niemal pytająco, wsunął je między pośladki omegi. Kiedy Dean nie zaprotestował, Crowley rozchylił jego nogi jeszcze szerzej i, cały czas pieszcząc go ustami, wsunął w niego jeden palec.

Nawet sam fakt, że mógł zadowalać go w taki sposób wystarczająco go podniecał. W trakcie rui starali się przede wszystkim ograniczyć do zabawek, choć nie z powodu niechęci Deana do tego rodzaju pieszczot, a bardziej ze względu na jego potrzeby. Palcami na pewno sprawiłby mu przyjemność, ale dildo i wibratory zostały zaprojektowane tak, żeby zmaksymalizować doznania omegi. Mówiąc krótko, zabawkami łatwiej mógł go zaspokoić.

— Nie wygłupiaj się — prychnął Dean, chociaż westchnął ze wzmożonej przyjemności. — Jestem mokrą omegą tuż po rui… Możesz użyć więcej niż jednego.

— Pozwól mi się trochę tym ponapawać — poprosił Crowley, ale posłusznie wsunął w niego drugi palec, ustami pieszcząc jego jądra.

Kiedy Dean dostatecznie się rozluźnił (a właściwie, kiedy stanowił już kłębek podniecenia), wysunął z niego palce i odsunął się od niego na chwilę. Popatrzył na niego uważnie, świadom tego, że jego oczy prawdopodobnie świeciły w ciemnym pokoju.

— Jak chciałbyś to zrobić? — zapytał, po czym wywrócił oczami na samego siebie. — Mam na myśli, w jakiej pozycji? — uściślił, głaszcząc go po torsie i brzuchu. Dean jęknął i wyciągnął do niego rękę, trochę na oślep. Przyciągnął go do siebie, tak, że Crowley niemal na nim wylądował. Pocałował demona mocno.

— W takiej. Chcę cię widzieć i czuć. Pasuje?

— Pasuje.

Demon westchnął, kiedy ich penisy się ze sobą zetknęły. Wystarczyło teraz, żeby tylko nieco się zsunął, odrobinę uniósł nogi Deana i wtedy będzie mógł w niego wejść. Zadrżał cały, zmieniając pozycję.

— Na pewno? — zapytał jeszcze raz, kiedy jego penis znalazł się zaraz przy odbycie Deana.

— Tak, do cholery — jęknął omega, rozsuwając nogi trochę bardziej. — Nie znęcaj się nade mną, tylko mnie pieprz.

Bez dalszych wątpliwości, Crowley wsunął się w niego powoli, ostrożnie, panując nad impulsem swojego ciała, żeby zagłębić się w niego od razu aż po nasadę. Kiedy wszedł w niego w całości, pocałował go mocno w usta i zadrżał. Chociaż się wcześniej nie dotknął ani Dean w żaden sposób go nie pieścił, już teraz czuł, że po tych tygodniach napięcia i wyczekiwania, był naprawdę bardzo blisko orgazmu. Poczuł, jak jego alfa próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę i na moment jej pozwolił, poruszając się kilka razy eksperymentalnie, dobierając kąt tak, żeby trafić w prostatę omegi.

Na każde jego pchnięcie Dean odpowiadał jękami, westchnieniami i ruchem bioder. Dotykał przy tym każdy skrawek ciała, jaki był w stanie dosięgnąć, przyciskał go do siebie i żałował, że nie dosięgał do niego ustami.

— Zaklinuj się we mnie, alfo — jęknął, wyginając się w łuk i zamykając oczy. — Proszę…

— Jak sobie życzysz — jęknął alfa, a jego ciało natychmiast zareagowało na prośbę, formując klin u nasady jego penisa. — Co ty ze mną robisz? — Doszedł i opadł na niego.

— Same… — przerwał mu jęk rozkoszy. — Same najlepsze rzeczy. — Dean doszedł pod ciałem swojego alfy.

Zamknął oczy, drżąc i chłonąc całkowicie nowe doświadczenie. Jasne, jego zabawki posiadały kliny, ale nie miały one porównania z prawdziwym penisem. Nie wytwarzały feromonów, nie przyciskały ciepłym, alfim ciałem do materaca i nie odpowiadały na zaciskanie się jego mięśni własnym pulsowaniem.

— Dean, Dean — powiedział naglącym tonem Crowley, poruszając się w nim na tyle, na ile pozwalał klin.

— Alfa… — westchnął Dean i pociągnął za jego głowę, próbując odsunąć go odrobinę od swojego ciała. — Daj szyję. Nie mam jak… Ugh.... odwróć nas — jęknął, gdy alfa doszedł w nim po raz drugi. Książki nie kłamały, to faktycznie było bardzo, ale to kurwa bardzo przyjemne również dla omegi.

Sekundę później Dean leżał na demonie, a zmiana pozycji sprawiła, że całe ciało Crowleya zadrżało. Bezwiednie sięgnął ręką między nich i chwycił za męskość omegi, starając się wycisnąć z niego jeszcze jeden orgazm. Ten odsunął jego dłoń i zakołysał biodrami, pochylając się nad nim.

— Wierz mi — westchnął Dean. — To jest jeszcze lepsze — dodał, co było absolutną prawdą. Omegi nie potrzebowały zwiększać szans na zapłodnienie kolejnymi wytryskami, więc ich ciała znalazły bardziej opłacalne formy na orgazm wraz z alfą.

Zacisnął raz jeszcze mięśnie, pochylając się trochę bardziej. W tej pozycji na całe szczęście był w stanie dostać się ustami do szyi Crowleya. Znalazł odpowiednie miejsce i już z niczym nie zwlekając, ugryzł je mocno.

Kiedy poczuł w ustach płyn wiążący wymieszany z krwią alfy i jego śliną, aż stanęły mu łzy w oczach. Crowley w końcu oficjalnie należał do niego! Kolejny ich wspólny szczyt w tym momencie stanowił jedynie bardzo cholernie przyjemny dodatek do całości.

Kiedy poczuł, jak zęby Deana przebiły jego skórę i minimalny ból, który temu towarzyszył, Crowleyowi odrobinę pociemniało w oczach. Niewykluczone, że po kolejnym orgazmie na moment stracił świadomość. Trwało to tylko kilka sekund, a kiedy doszedł do siebie, omega starał się w miarę komfortowo dla nich obu na nim ułożyć, co przez ich różnicę we wzroście nie należało do najprostszych wyzwań. Następnym razem będą musieli wybrać jednak inną pozycję, a tymczasem były łowca chciał po prostu znaleźć ułożenie, w którym mogliby wygodnie przeżyć resztę swojego orgazmu.

Crowley pogłaskał go po głowie, starając się zapanować nad swoim drżeniem. Chwilę później obrócił ich znowu tak, że to on znajdował się na górze i przyciskał omegę swoim ciałem do łóżka. Wstrząsnęła nim jeszcze jedna fala przyjemności i kolejny wytrysk, słabszy niż wcześniejsze; wtedy jego mięśnie zwiotczały i opadł na Deana.

— Wygodnie? — Dean pogłaskał go po głowie, mrucząc z przyjemności. Gdy ich ciała już się uspokoiły, zaśmiał się cicho, osłabiony po naprawdę intensywnym orgazmie. — Nie mówię, że kiedykolwiek chciałbym drugi raz tak długo chodzić sfrustrowany, ale to było… łał.

— Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym jeszcze kiedykolwiek czekał miesiąc, by cię przerżnąć — zadeklarował gorąco Crowley, po czym popatrzył na niego z ukosa. — No chyba że wyprodukujemy sobie potomstwo. Wtedy dam ci na jakiś czas spokój.

— Ach, czyli to tak? Grubego albo z rozstępami już nie będziesz mnie chciał? — prychnął Dean, udając oburzenie, ale jego oczy i uśmiech zdradzały, że nie miał tego na myśli. — Z twoimi dziećmi w brzuchu każesz mi szukać ukojenia dla libido u Andrew, hm?

— Powiedziałem: jak wyprodukujemy. I na jakiś czas. Tak wiesz. Tydzień. Może dwa — zamyślił się demon, ale w jego oczach tańczyło szczęście.

— No wiesz… nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyśmy już wyprodukowaliśmy potomstwo. Biorąc pod uwagę… to. — Wskazał dłonią miejsce, gdzie łączyły się ich ciała, a ciągle nabrzmiały klin Crowleya utrzymywał w nim jego nasienie. — Nie żałujesz?

Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, na chwilę podnosząc głowę, żeby nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

— A ty? — zapytał niepewnie.

— W życiu. — Omega pokręcił głową. — Jak dla mnie, to możemy wyrzucić te gumki w cholerę.

— No ba — odparł Crowley, wtulając nos w jego szyję. — Ale myślę, że przez jakiś czas profilaktycznie wezmę jakąś antykoncepcję. Oczywiście tym razem skonsultuję to z lekarzem — obiecał.

— No mam nadzieję, że tym razem to skonsultujesz. — Omega zmrużył oczy. — Na pewno nie żałujesz?

— Nie ukrywam, że planowałem jeszcze się tobą trochę nacieszyć, zanim założymy rodzinę, ale nie będę narzekał — szepnął Crowley, całując go w ramię. Czuł się bardzo przyjemnie zrelaksowany i miał ochotę po prostu pójść spać.

— Ja też. — Dean potwierdził skinieniem głowy. — Potrzebuję trochę czasu na dzikie maratony seksu, chodzenie nago i bycie kuszącą królową Piekła, zanim zaczniemy zmieniać pieluchy. Ale nie będzie tragedii… od czego jest kochany wujek Sam? — zaśmiał się trochę złowieszczo.

— Dobrze kombinujesz — zachichotał demon, po czym westchnął. — Myślisz, że damy radę obrócić się jakoś tak, żebyśmy mogli pójść spać? Nie mam ochoty teraz wstawać, a tym bardziej nie mam ochoty z ciebie wychodzić.

— Nie masz jak ze mnie wyjść — przypomniał mu Dean, śmiejąc się cicho. — Hm… Chyba dam, ale najpierw muszę być na górze.

Kilka chwil później, po paru niemal akrobatycznych obrotach, jakimś cudem znaleźli się w takiej pozycji, że Crowley leżał za Deanem i obejmował go jako duża łyżeczka, cały czas zaklinowany wewnątrz niego.

— Czego to się nie robi, żeby zostać zakleszczonym w swojej omedze — powiedział, usatysfakcjonowany.

— Czego to się nie robi, żeby twój alfa mógł się w tobie zakleszczyć — odparł Dean, równie przyjemnie odprężony. — Zwłaszcza, kiedy twój alfa jest od ciebie niższy.

Crowley na moment zesztywniał, czując się bardzo niepewnie. Lubił to ciało i przyzwyczaił się już do niego, ale jeśli Dean wolałby, żeby jego alfa był wyższy lub inaczej zbudowany, to mogą o tym porozmawiać, mógłby zmienić…

— Nie wygłupiaj się — prychnął Dean, ściskając go za dłoń. Crowley z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to wszystko na głos.

— Idź spać, a nie wymyślasz jakieś bzdury. Dean naciągnął na nich trochę bardziej kołdrę. — Dobranoc i pamiętaj, że jesteś mój.

— I wzajemnie — odpowiedział Crowley, a potem zasnął.

 

———

 

Dean obudził się w środku nocy, wciąż bardzo zadowolony i, ku swojemu zdziwieniu, wcale nie obolały. Penis Crowleya wciąż znajdował się w jego wnętrzu, a jego ramiona obejmowały go mocno.

Czuł się z tym naprawdę dobrze i na miejscu, kochany i zadbany. Mimo wszystko odczuwał pewien dyskomfort na myśl o tym, jak bardzo posklejani będą rano. Poza tym trochę chciało mu się sikać.

— Mmm — westchnął, wtulając się bardziej w ramiona swojego alfy. — Crowley… — szepnął, próbując go obudzić. Chciałby pójść pod prysznic i zrobiłby to nie przeszkadzając demonowi, gdyby nie wcześniej wspomniane czynniki.

— Mmm — mruknął rozespany Crowley, otwierając oczy i przysuwając się bliżej do Deana.

— Wypuścisz mnie? — poprosił Dean, ziewając. — Muszę siku… i może prysznic — wyjaśnił. — Zaraz do ciebie wrócę.

— Prysznic to dobry pomysł — potwierdził Crowley, powoli się od niego odsuwając. — Uwaga — uprzedził, po czym trzymając swojego penisa u nasady, ostrożnie się z niego wysunął. Podał mu garść chusteczek z opakowania leżącego na stoliku. Dean jęknął, odbierając chusteczki. Dlaczego coś tak cudownego, wspaniałego i zajebistego jak seks, bywało równocześnie tak… kłopotliwe.

Kiedy zobaczył, że Dean za nim podążył, Crowley udał się leniwie do łazienki, nie zapalając światła po drodze, cały czas lekko śpiący.

W łazience omega już się poddał i zamknął oczy, gdy tylko opróżnił pęcherz. Pod prysznic wszedł na oślep, znajdując rękami alfę i owijając się wokół niego.

— Po co ja się budziłem… — westchnął, a potem ziewnął, ciągle oparty o demona. — Umyjesz mnie i zaniesiesz do łóżka?

— Mhm — odparł Crowley i umył szybko siebie, a potem omegę.

— Hm… Miałbyś coś przeciwko… — Przerwało mu ziewnięcie. — Gdybym rano obudził cię bardziej… erotycznie? — zapytał, nie otwierając oczu i nie odsuwając się od Crowleya. — I w ciekawszym celu?

— Pod warunkiem, że będę mógł ci się kiedyś odwdzięczyć w ten sam sposób. — Przez moment demon poczuł się bardziej obudzony. Nie na tyle, by chcieć teraz do czegoś doprowadzić, ale na tyle, by nie móc się doczekać poranku.

— Kiedy tylko chcesz — odpowiedział Dean, szczerze, znowu ziewając. Crowley objął go ramieniem i pocałował w skroń.

Dokładnie spłukał wszystkie wydzieliny pozasychane na ich skórze, upewniając się przy okazji, czy poprzedniego wieczoru w żaden sposób nie uszkodził Deana. Kiedy miał pewność, że na jego ciele pojawiły się jedynie malinki i niewielkie ślady ugryzienie, zakręcił wodę. Powycierał ich z grubsza jednym ręcznikiem, po czym zaniósł praktycznie już śpiącego omegę do sypialni.

Kiedy przykrywał go kołdrą, przemknęło mu przez myśl, jak dobrze się złożyło, że miał demoniczną siłę, inaczej przy takiej różnicy w ich wzrostach i ogólnej wielkości, noszenie Deana na rękach mogłoby być dość problematyczne.

Kiedy tylko Crowley położył się obok niego, Dean przesunął się tak, by wręcz położyć się na demonie.

— Tak lepiej — westchnął, pocierając policzkiem o ciało pod sobą, a po chwili zasnął, mrucząc cichutko. Crowley nie zdążył pomyśleć już nic więcej, bo zasnął wtulony w swojego omegę.

 

———

 

Po przebudzeniu Dean tylko napił się wody i od razu zjechał na łóżku jeszcze niżej, by spełnić swoją obietnicę miłej pobudki dla Crowleya. Szybko postawił członka demona w stan pełnej gotowości i wtedy właśnie mężczyzna się obudził, więc były łowca przesunął się do góry i pocałował go namiętnie.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział z uśmiechem.

_Takie pobudki mógłbym mieć codziennie_ — było pierwszą myślą, jaka przeszła mu przez głowę zaraz po przebudzeniu, czując sprawne usta Deana na swoim penisie, a chwilę potem — na swoich ustach.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział z szerokim, leniwym uśmiechem.

— Zaraz będzie jeszcze lepszy — obiecał i pocałował go ponownie. Potem naprowadził dłonią jego penisa między swoje pośladki i osunął się na niego ostrożnie. Jęknął, czując lekki opór i cudowne wypełnienie. — Tylko się nie klinuj, długi dzień przed nami — przypomniał alfie i zaczął się poruszać. W tej pozycji miał o wiele lepszy dostęp do ust Crowleya, więc korzystał z niego chętnie i zachłannie.

Gdy potem leżeli przytuleni, ciągle spoceni i zdyszani, a z Deana wciąż wyciekała sperma wymieszana z jego śluzem (czym wyjątkowo wcale się nie przejmował), były łowca zachichotał cicho.

— Oficjalnie mogę stwierdzić, że twój penis jest moją ulubioną zabawką — stwierdził. — Z klinem czy bez, jest najlepszy.

— Najlepszy w porównaniu do innych penisów? — Crowley uniósł brwi żartobliwie, ale nie potrafił do końca ukryć zazdrości w swoim głosie.

— Do wszystkich innych zabawek, których mógłbyś na mnie użyć. — Dean przewrócił oczami. — Poza tym, należy do mojego ulubionego człowieka, więc ma fory.

— Ja nie jestem człowiekiem. — Crowley dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, jak pusto brzmiał jego głos. — Choć to miłe, że określasz mnie jako ulubionego — dodał, starając się trochę zmienić atmosferę.

— Przecież wiesz, że chodziło mi o ulubioną osobę. — Dean znów przewrócił oczami i przesunął się trochę w górę, by pocałować Crowleya. — Jesteś moim ulubionym wszystkim, pasuje ci? — Trącił go nosem, a potem znów się osunął, by wtulić w niego trochę niżej.

Niezdolny do jakichkolwiek negatywnych uczuć w obliczu takiego wyznania, Crowley tylko objął go mocniej. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że stopy Deana wystawały poza łóżko, bo omega leżał tak, by móc trzymać głowę na jego torsie.

— Dean… — zaczął niepewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak o to zapytać. — Czy czułbyś się lepiej, gdybym zmienił ciało?

— Co? — Dean uniósł głowę w górę i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. — Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

Crowley pokazał ręką na ich złączone ze sobą ciała oraz na stopy Deana.

— Jestem za niski dla ciebie — powiedział w końcu cicho.

— Bzdura. — Dean również popatrzył na swoje stopy. — To łóżko jest za krótkie — stwierdził pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy, a potem podkurczył nogi. — Widzisz? Problem z głowy.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli. — Mimo wszystko Crowley nie był w stanie powstrzymać niewielkiego uśmiechu. Z westchnieniem Dean podniósł się z alfy i usiadł obok niego, pokazując mu, by zrobił to samo.

— Crowley… Tak, jesteś niższy, znacznie niższy ode mnie, ale co z tego? To tylko oznacza, że musimy być trochę bardziej pomysłowi, jeśli chodzi o niektóre pozycje. — Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę i łapiąc jego dłoń. — Nie musisz nic zmieniać.

— Zmiana ciała nie byłaby dla mnie problemem. — Crowley wiedział, że nie brzmiał do końca szczerze.

— Lubisz swoje ciało — przypomniał mu Dean. — Nie zmieniałeś go od naprawdę bardzo wielu lat.

— Ciebie lubię bardziej — przyznał. — I jeśli dzięki temu miałbyś czuć się bardziej komfortowo…

— _Ja_ lubię twoje ciało — stwierdził dosadnie Dean. — Ale to _ciebie_ kocham, tak? Jeśli kiedyś będzie taka potrzeba, będziesz _chciał_ albo _musiał_ zmienić ciało, to jasne, nauczę się nowego na pamięć, jasne, możliwe, że jakieś zawetuję, ale cholera jasna. Widziałeś się w lustrze? Jesteś _cholernie seksowny_! Centymetr w jedną czy w drugą nic by nie zmienił. Bo to _ty_ jesteś seksowny. Nie kręcą mnie twoje dłonie, tylko to jak ich używasz. Nie kręcą mnie twoje oczy, tylko to jak nimi na mnie patrzysz. Nie kręci mnie twój głos, tylko co i jak mówisz. Rozumiesz? — Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. — Równie dobrze ja mógłbym narzekać na swoje ciało, bo jestem za wysoki i zbyt rozrośnięty jak na porządną omegę. Pozwoliłbyś mi tak myśleć?

— Jesteś idealny — odparł Crowley przez ściśnięte gardło.

— I wiesz, Crowley? Gdybyś nie był w stanie mnie unieść, to też nic by nie zmieniało. Nie potrzebujesz swojej demonicznej siły, żeby miękły mi przez ciebie kolana.

Crowley warknął gardłowo, po czym gwałtownie zmienił ich pozycję tak, że zawisł nad Deanem i mocno go pocałował. Kiedy po chwili odsunęli się od siebie, by złapać oddech, nachylił się nad śladem po swoich własnych zębach na ramieniu omegi i ugryzł go jeszcze raz, tym razem delikatniej, żeby nie sprawić bólu, ale tak samo znacząco.

— Jeśli dalej będziesz mówił takie rzeczy, to nie będę czekał aż się zregenerujesz i nie będzie mnie obchodziło, czy mamy dzisiaj plany — zapowiedział groźnym tonem, a w jego oczach błysnęło podniecenie.

— Chyba nie sądzisz, że zdenerwowałbym się na taki rozwój wypadków? — zaśmiał się słabo Dean, ciągle rozłożony na łopatki przez ten pokaz zaborczości. — Uhm, w ogóle nie byłbym zły… co ty ze mną robisz.

— Myślę, że nie — przyznał demon, całując go po szyi i zjeżdżając w dół wzdłuż jego torsu i brzucha. — Jak myślisz, jeśli teraz zacznę ci obciągać, to jak to się skończy? — Coraz bardziej zbliżał się ustami do okolicy jego krocza.

— Bardzo zadowoloną, rozmruczaną omegą. Będziesz musiał mi przynieść śniadanie do łóżka… ale nie pożałujesz, bo potem się odwdzięczę.

— Już się dzisiaj odwdzięczyłeś, zapomniałeś? — zapytał Crowley, po czym przeszedł do konkretów.

Przez kilka następnych minut w pokoju słychać było tylko bardzo jednoznaczne odgłosy wydawane przez demona oraz jęki i westchnienia Deana. Kiedy omega doszedł, Crowley z pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem ułożył się obok niego.

— Planujesz mnie tak rozpieszczać każdego dnia? — zapytał Dean, kiedy odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim głosem. Zgodnie ze wcześniejszą zapowiedzią, był kompletnie rozłożony na łopatki i mruczał, w pełni zadowolony.

— Owszem. — Demon uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i pogłaskał opuszkami palców brzuch Deana. Przymknął na moment oczy, wsłuchany w mruczenie swojego omegi.

— Obawiam się, że nasze królestwo może na tym trochę ucierpieć, bo żaden z nas nie będzie zdolny do pracy — zaśmiał się poprzez swoje mruczenie Dean i przysunął bliżej alfy. — Ale proszę, opowiedz mi, jak jeszcze planujesz mnie rozpieszczać.

— W Piekle też mogę cię rozpieszczać… — zaoferował Crowley. — Wiem, że o tym myślałeś, kiedy ostatnio tam ze mną byłeś. — Poruszył wymownie brwiami. — A dziś na pewno zrobię ci śniadanie do łóżka. I masaż pleców i ramion… a może także torsu i innych części ciała, nie wiem, nie wiem… — Udał, że się zastanawia. — Z rozpieszczaniem to nie ma wiele wspólnego, ale zabiorę cię też do lekarza, bo musisz sprawdzić, czy po rui wszystko jest w porządku.

— Wiem, wiem… Tylko dla tego lekarza planuję dzisiaj wyjść z łóżka. — Wzdychając, Dean odwrócił się na łóżku tak, by leżeć przodem do niego. Uśmiechnął się. — Wiesz… co do tego tronu… pamiętam mgliście, że była mowa o mnie ubranym tylko w koronę… — wyszeptał sugestywnie.

— Jakieś preferencje co do korony? — zapytał Crowley, podnosząc się na łokciu i nachylając się nad nim. — Muszę w końcu wiedzieć, co dla ciebie wybrać.

— Hm… nie, raczej nie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Ale mogę ci pokazać moje zdjęcie w jednej koronie. — Puścił mu oczko. — W czym jeszcze chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć?

— Wiesz, najbardziej to ja cię lubię tak jak jesteś teraz…

— Jest jakieś „ale”?

— Jakbym miał wybierać…

— Taaak? — zachęcił go zalotnie omega.

— Jakbym miał wybierać, to chciałbym cię tak jak teraz. Nagiego i mojego — przyznał w końcu Crowley i zachichotał. Dean roześmiał się serdecznie. — Ale wiesz, jestem otwarty na propozycje, jeśli ty miałbyś jakieś sugestie tego typu — zaproponował demon. — Albo jakieś fantazje, role… — Poruszył wymownie brwiami.

— Niespecjalnie — przyznał szczerze Dean. — Też lubię cię najbardziej po prostu sobą… ale zawsze możemy do tego wrócić, jeśli coś nam się odmieni albo po prostu powieje nudą. — Wzruszył ramionami, a po chwili się zaśmiał. — Wiesz? Uświadomiłeś mi coś. Mój alfa może przenieść odgrywanie ról w sypialni na zupełnie nowy poziom.

— Masz na myśli, że mógłbym zmieniać ciała do sypialni? — Uniósł brwi, po czym ponownie się zaśmiał, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jak mogłoby to wyglądać.

— Możliwe. — Dean uśmiechnął się zadziornie. — Ale rzadko. I niech w tej sferze pozostanie twój durny pomysł zmiany ciała, dobrze?

— To co, kogo mam dla ciebie dzisiaj opętać? Brada Pitta? — Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz demon, upadając na łóżko obok Deana. Leżeli teraz obok siebie, zwróceni twarzami w swoją stronę.

— Nie. — Omega pokręcił głową. — Mówiłem. Zostawmy to sobie na specjalne okazje, nudę… Za wiele lat.

— Wiesz, za wiele lat… — zaczął Crowley, ale Dean mu przerwał.

— I nie Brada Pitta.

Demon uniósł brwi pytająco, zachęcając go wyrazem twarzy do kontynuowania.

— Hm… jeszcze się zastanowię, kogo. Mamy w końcu dużo, dużo, dużo czasu. Całą wieczność. — Pocałował go w nos. — Tylko, żebym ci się nie znudził.

— Nie wiem, jak komukolwiek mógłbyś się znudzić — przyznał cicho, patrząc mu w oczy.

— No wiesz… jestem prostą omegą… kręcą mnie proste rzeczy… nic… um… no wiesz, wymyślnego. — Omega zarumienił się jak burak. — Tylko trochę dominacji, ale też bez przesady. Mogę ci się znudzić.

— Mam nadzieję, że seks nie jest jedyną rzeczą, którą mi oferujesz, bo chciałbym dzielić z tobą znacznie więcej niż tylko łóżko. — Crowley zmrużył oczy.

— Oczywiście, całą moją wieczność, ale… — zawahał się, odwracając wzrok i trochę kurcząc w sobie. — Nie mam zbyt wiele do zaoferowania.

— Ej, przestań — poprosił Crowley, łapiąc jego brodę delikatnie i zachęcając do kontaktu wzrokowego. — Znamy się od wielu lat i dopiero teraz zaoferowałeś mi coś więcej niż po prostu swoją obecność i towarzystwo. Dotychczas to, że mogłem nazywać cię… sojusznikiem, a potem przyjacielem, w zupełności wystarczało. Pod tym względem nic się nie zmieni. Wciąż jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. — Zamyślił się przez chwilę. — Wiesz, że cały czas mówiliśmy, że porozmawiamy po rui, prawda? I że zobaczymy, co z tego będzie, że spróbujemy… — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Nastawiałem się, że po rui się ze mną prześpisz, spędzisz u mnie trochę czasu bez zobowiązań, a potem poszukasz kogoś dla siebie — przyznał. — Gdyby ktoś miesiąc temu mi powiedział, że to wszystko tak się rozwinie, to bym go chyba wyśmiał.

— Ja dalej mam problemy z uwierzeniem, że to wszystko prawda — przyznał Dean. — Mam wrażenie, że się obudzę i będę żył w świecie, w którym mnie nie kochasz — wyznał bardzo cicho.

— Ja mam wrażenie, że obudzę się na kole tortur i się okaże, że to wszystko było jakąś wymyślną torturą. Chyba nawet morderców bym na coś takiego nie skazał. — Zadrżał. — Zmieńmy temat. Jesteśmy tu i jesteśmy razem. I to się dzieje naprawdę. Racja?

— Tak, jesteśmy. — Dean instynktownie wtulił się w Crowleya, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi i oddychając jego zapachem. Znów zaczął mruczeć, odganiając niedobre myśli o tym, że nie zasługiwał na tego alfę. Bo to nie on o tym decydował, ale rzeczony alfa. — Kocham cię — szepnął bardzo cicho, przymykając oczy na chwilę.

— Ja ciebie też kocham. — Crowley pogłaskał go po włosach.

— Mmm… nie możemy mieć kota — stwierdził nagle Dean.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się demon.

— Chcę być jedyną rozmruczaną istotą w twoim życiu. — Słowom Deana towarzyszyło głośne mruczenie. — Byłbym zazdrosny o kota.

— …Możemy zawsze wziąć takiego kota, który nie mruczy — zaproponował niepewnie demon, choć wydawało mu się to nieco absurdalne.

— Kot, który nie mruczy? — Dean spojrzał na niego dziwnie, aż samemu na chwilę przestając wibrować. — A co w takim miłego? Czy taki kot nie jest smutny? Mruczenie jest w dechę.

— No wiem, ale koty są fajne. Omegi są fajniejsze, oczywiście. Zwłaszcza mój omega. Jeśli mam wybierać między mruczeniem twoim a kota, to zawsze wybiorę twoje.

— Nie no, jeśli chcesz kota, to jakoś to przeżyję, najwyżej będziemy rywalizować o twoją uwagę — zaśmiał się, pocierając nosem o jego szyję.

— Jasne — zaśmiał się demon. — Wiesz, jak to się skończy? Tak, że obaj będziemy rywalizować o względy kota.

— Ale nie będziemy mieć szans, bo kot będzie kompletnie za Juliet — zaśmiał się Dean, znów przymykając oczy. — Już nie sądzisz, że byłoby mi lepiej, gdybyś zmienił ciało, prawda? — odezwał się cicho. — Bo wiesz, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, dla której mruczę, prawda? To znaczy, jak Sam był mały i chory, to może, ale to coś zupełnie innego. Dla ciebie mruczę ze  _szczęścia_. Więc nie ma szans, żeby coś mi w tobie nie pasowało. Mój instynkt się ze mną zgadza.

— Baliśmy się, że nasze instynkty się nie dogadają, a one chyba od samego początku wiedziały, jak to się skończy. — Crowley przypomniał sobie ten pierwszy raz, kiedy się zatracił, gdy Dean pozwolił mu się powąchać.

— Nie jestem pewny czy to nie instynkt zdecydował, że do ciebie przyjechałem — przyznał Dean, a potem przesunął się do góry i pocałował go słodko. — To… co z tym śniadaniem?

— Się robi. — Demon wstał i popatrzył uważnie na omegę oraz na łóżko i na bardzo widoczne na ciemnej pościeli plamy. — Może najpierw prysznic? — zaproponował. — Czy śniadanie do łóżka, a potem prysznic?

— Ugh… nie masz jakiegoś prostszego pytania? — jęknął żałośnie Dean. Przesunął się na łóżku i wtedy poczuł jedną z mokrych plam na swojej skórze. — Chyba jednak najpierw prysznic. Chociaż śniadanie do łóżka brzmiało bardzo dobrze.

Podniósł się z łóżka, krzywiąc się przy tym trochę.

— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoił się Crowley, dotykając troskliwie dłonią jego przedramienia. — Boli cię coś?

— Nie. — Pokręcił głową Dean, rumieniąc się. Cokolwiek więcej powiedział dopiero, kiedy był już do niego tyłem i szedł do łazienki. — Po prostu ze mnie cieknie… nie jestem jeszcze przyzwyczajony.

— Inhibitory mocno ograniczały produkcję śluzu? — zapytał z troską Crowley, podając mu rolkę papieru toaletowego, żeby omega spokojnie się wytarł.

— To też — powiedział wymijająco, ale pokręcił głową. Przecież właśnie wchodził pod prysznic, więc zamiast tego odkręcił wodę. — Umyjesz mi plecy?

— Obróć się — poprosił demon, marszcząc brwi. — Coś więcej powiesz na ten temat czy nie chcesz o tym już rozmawiać?

Dean westchnął, odwracając się i opierając o ścianę.

— Inhibitory, sperma alfy zwiększa produkcję śluzu… no i wczoraj po raz pierwszy ktokolwiek doszedł we mnie. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Przyzwyczaję się.

Crowley pogłaskał go niepewnie po ramieniu i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Jeśli będziesz chciał sobie zrobić przerwę przed kolejnym razem, to zrozumiem. To wszystko i tak bardzo szybko się dzieje.

— Nie wygłupiaj się. — Dean przewrócił oczami. — Mówię, że się przyzwyczaję… cała reszta jest wspaniała, a to tylko dziwne. Nie nieprzyjemne — wyjaśnił, odwracając się i obejmując go za szyję. Pochylił się i pocałował go lekko. — Tak łatwo na gumki mnie teraz nie namówisz.

— Jak coś będziesz chciał zmienić, to wystarczy słowo — zapewnił go Crowley. Przez chwilę się całowali, przytuleni do siebie.

— Wiem, i wzajemnie. — Będąc bardzo grzeczną omegą i trzymając ręce przy sobie, Dean osunął się na kolana i zaczął mu obciągać. Podniósł się dopiero na finiszu, tak, że alfa doszedł na niego, a ciepła woda spłukała spermę.

— Ja też lubię rozpieszczać mojego alfę — powiedział, zakręcając wodę.

— Ewidentnie lubisz też spełniać fantazje, o których nawet nie zdążył ci jeszcze powiedzieć — jęknął Crowley, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę. Była zimna i trochę obrzydliwa, ale w tej chwili miał to absolutnie gdzieś.

— Mam nadzieję, że spełnię ich jeszcze trochę. — Dean puścił mu oczko i wziął ręcznik. Wyciągnął go przed siebie zachęcająco. — Chodź tutaj.

Kiedy już się wytarli i grzecznie (tym razem naprawdę grzecznie) ubrali, została im już jakaś godzina do wyjścia, bo Dean chciał pojechać do przychodni Niunią. Dlatego ograniczyli się do prostego śniadania.

Dean zamiast na krześle, chciał usiąść na kolanach Crowleya, ale uznał, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo ich dzisiaj do siebie ciągnęło. Zajęli więc wygodne miejsca przy stole, pijąc sok i jedząc tosty, wymieniając się drobnymi uwagami;obaj w dobrych humorach i uśmiechnięci.

— To co — zaczął Crowley, ale poczekał chwilę, aż Dean skończył jeść i wziął duży łyk soku i nim omega zdążył przełknąć, zapytał: — Rozumiem, że dziś wieczorem będziesz chciał rozdziewiczyć mój alfi tyłek?

Reakcja Deana była zdecydowanie gwałtowna. Przede wszystkim się opluł, a próbując zapanować nad tą reakcją, wpadło mu trochę soku nie tam gdzie trzeba. Przez co zaczął kaszleć, krztusząc się, a w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Demon podniósł się nieco z krzesła i ostrożnie poklepał go kilka razy po plecach, aż ten przestał się tak mocno krztusić. Pewny, że jego omega się nie udusi, usiadł z powrotem.

— C-co? — wykrztusił Dean, gdy nabrał wystarczająco dużo powietrza. — J-jak to: rozdziewiczył?

— No… normalnie. — Crowley uniósł niewinnie brew i, nie patrząc Deanowi w oczy, napił się soku i dokończył swojego tosta.

— Ale… ale jak to? — Dean dalej bezskładnie domagał się wyjaśnień, a jego sok leżał zapomniany przed nim. — W sensie… nigdy-nigdy? Przecież… ile ty masz lat?

— Yyy… — zawahał się Crowley. — Nie wiesz, że nie wypada pytać o wiek? — zapytał przekornie. — Zresztą, co to ma do rzeczy? — Wzruszył ramionami.

— No… nigdy nie miałeś ochoty? Nie byłeś ciekawy? W sensie… — zawahał się.Nie bardzo wiedział, jak wyrazić się tak, by Crowley nie pomyślał, że próbował decydować za niego. — Po prostu. Skoro przez tak wiele lat tego nie zrobiłeś, to jesteś pewien, że chcesz teraz ze mną?

— Tak — odpowiedział po prostu Crowley.

— Ale… wiesz, że ani cię nie zostawię ani nie zdradzę, jeśli nie chcesz, prawda?— Dean potrzebował zapewnienia. — Mogę być zawsze na dole, poważnie. Lubię to.

Crowley uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Wiem, Dean. — Położył dłoń na stole i splótł swoje palce z palcami Deana. — Odpowiadając na twoje pytania: miałem ochotę i byłem ciekawy. I tak, powiem to jeszcze raz, chcę teraz z tobą. Nie pytałbym, gdybym nie chciał.

— Dobrze. — Dean zabrał rękę. Zamiast tego wstał i po chwili siedział na kolanach Crowleya, obejmując go za szyję. Oparł brodę na jego głowie i westchnął. — Nie gniewaj się za te wątpliwości, po prostu chciałem być pewien. I dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś.

— Nie mam za co się gniewać. — Crowley go pocałował. Dean smakował śniadaniem i sokiem, i było w tym coś tak cudownie… domowego, że przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej i z głębokim westchnieniem, pogłębił pocałunek.

— Ja też, alfo — powiedział Dean, gdy odsunęli się od siebie. Doskonale zrozumiał, co Crowley chciał przekazać tym pocałunkiem, a on, cóż, też go kochał. Trącił jego nos swoim i zaczął mruczeć, bo już się pogodził, że to jedna z najbardziej genialnych form przekazywania tego, jak dobrze się czuł. — Ja też.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 15 powinien się pojawić 26 marca 2018 (mogą pojawić się opóźnienia). Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIESPODZIANKA!!! ;)  
>   
>  **Ostrzeżenia** :  
> — poważne problemy zdrowotne;  
> — obwinianie się o rzeczy pozostające poza kontrolą bohatera;  
> — wątek poronienia;  
> — **angst** ;  
> Szczegóły na dole, zawierają spoilery. Na dole będzie też na Was czekało wyjaśnienie rzeczy, które dzieją się w tym rozdziale, a nie są zgodne z biologią, którą znamy z tego świata :) (Oraz spoiler dla tych, którzy nie chcą czekać do rozdziału 16, bo nie lubią clifhangerów, ale na spokojnie możecie przeczytać end notes, bo jest ukryty tak, że przeczyta go tylko ten, kto się postara, obiecuję- to znaczy, tylko jeśli macie włączony styl tekstu czyli wyświetla Wam się "Hide Creator's Style" a nie show! :D).

W drodze do lekarza, Crowley z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował Deana za kierownicą. Można by pomyśleć, że po tylu latach spędzonych na fotelu kierowcy, mężczyźnie znudziła się jazda i prowadzenie samochodu. Tymczasem było zupełnie odwrotnie.

Od kiedy Dean wrócił do niego z motelu, Niunia stała w garażu, a omega za nią tęsknił. Teraz podśpiewywał pod nosem i stukał w kierownicę. Czasem kątem oka zerknął na demona i za każdym razem uśmiechał się z czułością, gdy wracał spojrzeniem na drogę. Crowley bardzo dobrze się komponował z miejscem pasażera jego ukochanego samochodu.

— Z powrotem jedziemy naokoło. — Dean zaparkował Niunię pod kliniką. — Pasuje?

— Nie mam przeciwwskazań — Wzruszył ramionami demon, po czym wysiedli z samochodu i poszli do rejestracji.

Kiedy pielęgniarka uzyskała wszystkie niezbędne informacje, zaprowadziła ich do pokoju egzaminacyjnego, w którym mieli poczekać na lekarza. Dobrze znali tę procedurę, dlatego Dean w od razu przebrał się w błękitne wdzianko. Na pewno miało ono jakąś nazwę, ale Crowley chwilowo stracił kontrolę nad swoją pamięcią.

Co było niedorzeczne, bo przecież widział go już tak ubranego… I wtedy również uważał, że omega wyglądał przeuroczo. Cholera jasna.

A teraz jeszcze dodatkowo materiał zsunął się z jednego ramienia mężczyzny i ślad po ugryzieniu stał się bardzo widoczny. Jeszcze raz cholera.

Crowley bezwiednie oblizał usta, a Dean usiadł na fotelu ginekologicznym i uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo.

— Nawet w tym ci się podobam? — Wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i delikatnym poruszeniem szyi odsłonił jeszcze kawałek swojej skóry.

— Naprawdę jesteś zaskoczony? — Crowley uniósł brwi.

— Trochę? — Dean wzruszył ramionami. — To znaczy, wiem, że jestem uroczy i tak dalej, ale kurde _w szpitalnych szmatach_? — Pokręcił głową. — Z drugiej strony, wiesz… niewiele par towarzyszy sobie przy takich badaniach.

— Powiedziałbyś, gdyby ci przeszkadzało, że tu z tobą jestem, prawda? — Crowley spojrzał na niego uważnie i nieco niepewnie.

— Oczywiście, że tak. — Dean przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Gdy ich dłonie się złączyły, dodał: — Cieszę się, że mi towarzyszysz. Zarówno teraz, jak i kiedy nie byliśmy razem. — Uśmiechnął się czule, a potem pociągnął go lekko w swoją stronę.

Crowley nachylił się do pocałunku i oczywiście w tym momencie do gabinetu wszedł lekarz. Demon odsunął się od Deana, ale nie w pośpiechu, powoli i z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się uprzejmie, cały czas trzymając dłoń Deana w swojej.

— Dzień dobry. — Lekarz przyjrzał się im uważnie. — Dzisiaj też usłyszę, że absolutnie nie jesteście razem? — Dean się zarumienił, spoglądając na Crowleya. Pokręcił głową.

— Zamierzamy temu zaprzeczać dopóty, dopóki nie urodzi się nasz pierwszy syn — stwierdził z kamienną twarzą Crowley. Omega spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew w górę.

— Tak długo, jak będziesz zaprzeczał, _kochanie_ — powiedział równie poważnym tonem. — Tak długo nie będziesz miał najmniejszych szans na spłodzenie tego syna.

Crowley spojrzał na niego ciepło, z lekkim zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Powiedziałeś do mnie _kochanie_ — zauważył, patrząc mu w oczy i uśmiechając się.

— Widzi pan, co ja z nim mam? — Dean spojrzał z powrotem na lekarza. — Słyszy może co piąte moje słowo.

— Gratuluję. — Lekarz zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i otworzył jego kartę, gdzie już czekał podstawowy wywiad zebrany przez pielęgniarkę. — Widzę tutaj, że twoja ruja trwała nienaturalnie długo… Aha, została w trakcie przerwana. Niech zgadnę: to stres znalazł ciebie?

— …Możliwe? — Dean spuścił głowę, wyraźnie zawstydzony. Jedna z jego nóg zaczęła się trochę trząść. — Um… drugiego dnia nie rozpoznałem Crowleya. Myślałem, że zabrał mi alfę i chciałem go zabić…

Crowley położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego kolanie i pogładził je kciukiem.

— A potem? — zachęcił go lekarz.

— A potem nie mogłem uwierzyć, że prawie go zabiłem..

— Czy wiesz, dlaczego go nie rozpoznałeś? Czy musimy to ustalić? — spytał delikatnie lekarz, nie próbując jednak w żaden sposób go uspokoić. Crowley był w tym o wiele lepszy.

— To moja wina — przyznał cicho demon. — Wziąłem inhibitory, żeby lepiej przetrwać ruję Deana i móc mu pomagać w trakcie… Ale nie przewidziałem tego, w jaki sposób zmieni się mój zapach. Ani tego, że reakcja Deana będzie tak… nerwowa.

— Jakie inhibitory? — zapytał lekarz, a Crowley niepewnie potarł dłonią kark.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam nazwy. — Odwrócił wzrok, zażenowany.

— AO-Complete — odezwał się cicho Dean, a lekarz gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. — Mam je przy sobie.

— Czy przeczytał pan ulotkę? — Lekarz spojrzał na Crowleya zupełnie inaczej. Poważnie podchodził do spraw zagrażających omegom, którymi się opiekował i nie lubił, gdy partnerzy, nawet bardzo w nich zakochani, narażali je na niebezpieczeństwo. Alfę korciło, żeby skłamać odpowiedzieć twierdząco, ale wiedział, że nie przyniosłoby to żadnej korzyści dla Deana. Pokręcił głową bez słowa.

— Kto w ogóle wystawił panu na to receptę? — domagał się lekarz surowym tonem.

— Znajomy — odpowiedział wymijająco Crowley. _Wyczarowałem ją z powietrza_ mogłoby być lekkim przegięciem.

— Proszę nie kłamać — niemal warknął lekarz. — Gdyby _naprawdę_ skonsultował to pan z lekarzem, to na pewno nie dostałby pan tego leku. Chyba, że pana znajomy chciał _zabić_ Deana. Skąd wziął pan tę receptę? Czy nie było żadnej recepty, a dostał pan po prostu od kogoś sam lek?

— Ten… znajomy niekoniecznie wiedział, co robi? — Crowley był bardzo speszony. Zbladł, kiedy lekarz użył słowa _zabić_. — Chciał dobrze…? — zasugerował, choć w obliczu tak postawionej sprawy każdy argument wydawał się idiotyczny.

— _Pana znajomy_ — westchnął lekarz, przeciągając samogłoski. — Wystawił panu receptę na inhibitory, które zażywają tylko alfy o wyjątkowo wysokim poziomie hormonów, tylko przez maksymalnie trzy dni, tylko po tym, jak ich omegi urodziły dziecko i  _tylko_ jeśli tym parom nie zależy na większej liczbie potomstwa, bo oba układy rozrodcze mogą zostać uszkodzone. _Tylko_ w ekstremalnych przypadkach. I  _nigdy_ , jeśli omega kiedykolwiek brała inhibitory zawierające te związki, co omegasense. I pan je wziął? Zwariował pan?

— Tylko jeden raz — szepnął Crowley przez ściśnięte gardło, niemal kuląc się w sobie.

Chciał dobrze. To nie miało znaczenia. Popełnił straszną głupotę. Nie przeczytał ulotki i nie skonsultował się z lekarzem. Nie wiedział, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo naraził Deana i chociaż po cichu cieszył się, że realnie tylko jego życie było zagrożone… to cholera wie, co innego, _gorszego_ , mogło się wydarzyć.

Ruja Deana się zatrzymała i w związku z tym wydłużyła. Był w ogromnym stresie. A co jeśli rzeczywiście coś mu się w środku uszkodziło? Co jeśli będzie miał problemy z zajściem w ciążę? Co jeśli nie będzie mógł przez niego mieć dzieci, o czym marzył najbardziej na świecie?

— Crowley… spokojnie. — Dean ścisnął jego dłoń. — Nic się nie stało. Mogło, ale _nic się nie stało_. Nic mi nie jest, ty też jesteś cały.

— Jeszcze nie wiemy, czy nic panu nie jest — zaznaczył Warren. — Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę alternatywę w postaci pana śmierci, to tak, jest to relatywnie dobra sytuacja. Ale nawet sam stres, wystarczająco silny, by przerwać ruję, mógł ci bardzo zaszkodzić, Dean. — Lekarz przerzucił się na jego imię, jak za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiali o sprawach bardziej delikatnych. — To, co wziął Crowley, mogło ci bardzo zaszkodzić. Wyniki krwi będą za jakiś kwadrans, ale na pewno będziemy musieli zrobić kilka więcej badań.

Demony nie potrzebują powietrza, żeby żyć. Demony nie muszą oddychać, a w ich żyłach nie krąży krew. Mimo to Crowley poczuł, jak ból ścisnął jego klatkę piersiową, odcinając dopływ powietrza do płuc. Bezwiednie zacisnął mocniej palce na dłoni Deana, gdy pociemniało mu w oczach.

— Rozumiem. — Dean pokiwał głową. — Ja przeczytałem tę ulotkę, potem, już po rui… wiem, że mogłem umrzeć, gdybym na przykład… — Zadrżał. Crowley chciał wyjść, zniknąć, uciec. Chciał natychmiast teleportować się do bunkra i wymusić na Castielu obietnicę, że anioł naprawi wszystko, co on spierdolił, kiedy wziął tę jedną jebaną tabletkę. Chciał zemdleć, zapaść się pod ziemię, cofnąć czas, zawrzeć z kimś układ o zdrowie Deana…

Ale kontrakt mógłby zawrzeć tylko z samym sobą (i co niby miałby do zaoferowania, nie posiadając duszy?), nie kontrolował ani czasu, ani ziemi , a demony nie mdlały. Jakby zostawił teraz Deana samego u lekarza, to ten by się załamał i nie dość, że Crowley już go uszkodził swoją ignorancją, to teraz uszkodziłby go po raz kolejny, kiedy jego organizm najpewniej odrzuciłby ugryzienie.

— Dean, to bardzo ważne. Czy miałeś kontakt z wydzielinami Crowleya po tym, jak on wziął inhibitory? Zwłaszcza w czasie rui?

Dean pokiwał głową.

— Nie wszystko pamiętam, ale tak? W czasie rui… chyba ci obciągałem, prawda? — Spojrzał na Crowleya. — Zresztą, nawet jeśli nie, to na pewno przynajmniej dotknąłem twojej spermy. A po rui zaczęliśmy uprawiać seks bez zabezpieczeń? Och! — przypomniał sobie. — Crowley ugryzł mnie jakiś czas po wzięciu inhibitorów. Ale wtedy pachniał już dobrze!

— Nie wiem — szepnął Crowley, nie wiedząc, na które pytanie właściwie odpowiadał. Nie był nawet pewny, czy w ogóle się odezwał.

— Ile dni temu to było? — zapytał lekarz, a kiedy Dean odpowiedział, uśmiechnął się smutno. — Twoje ciało jeszcze może odrzucić ugryzienie. To bardzo prawdopodobne w tej sytuacji.

— Co?! Nie! — oburzył się Dean, wyrywając rękę Crowleyowi i łapiąc za swoją szyję. — Nie odrzuci go. Nie.

Crowley skłamałby, jakby powiedział, że zaskoczył go taki obrót spraw. Organizmowi Deana po takim stresie została jedyna słuszna reakcja i było nią odrzucenie ugryzienia. Co on sobie wtedy myślał? Co on sobie wyobrażał, kiedy go ugryzł?!

— Dean. — Lekarz zachowywał spokój. — Przeczytałeś ulotkę, tak?

— Tak… wiem, że jego inhibitory połączone z feromonami tworzą coś, co wchodzi w kontakt z moimi zniszczonymi feromonami i przez to może mnie otruć… ale to ugryzienie tak ładnie się goi! Zaakceptowałem je!

Wzrok Crowleya mimowolnie powędrował do szyi Deana, gdzie cały czas na odsłoniętej skórze widział ślad swoich zębów. Omega był taki szczęśliwy po tym ugryzieniu…

— To reakcja obronna twojego organizmu, Dean… czasem potrzebuje trochę czasu. To twoje pierwsze ugryzienie, dlatego odrzucenie będzie łagodne i wolniejsze… jeśli nastąpi, ale jestem prawie pewien, że nastąpi. — Lekarz spojrzał na niego smutno. Omega przed nim przeszedł już tak wiele i to wszystko w ciągu nieco ponad miesiąca. A teraz jeszcze to.

— Nie może… jestem Crowleya… — Dean po prostu zaczął płakać. — Jest moim alfą.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Dean. Nawet jeśli twój organizm już nigdy nie pozbędzie się twoich uszkodzonych feromonów, to ciało Crowleya pozbędzie się jego. I wtedy będzie mógł ugryźć się od nowa. — Głos lekarza był uspokajający.

Crowley wyciągnął dłoń z zamiarem dotknięcia Deana, ale w ostatniej chwili ją wycofał. Przełknął ślinę. Może jednak nie będzie tak źle. Może jednak Dean będzie jego, o ile jeszcze po tym wszystkim będzie nadal tego chciał.

— A jeśli i tak go odrzucę? — Głos Deana drżał, omega czuł się tak bardzo słabo. — Bo… wytworzyłem przeciwciała?

— Wtedy postaramy się rozwiązać ten problem — obiecał lekarz. — Współczesna medycyna w wielu przypadkach potrafi pomóc.

— A jeśli nie?!

— Dean, wiele par jest ze sobą pomimo…

— Skąd inni będą wiedzieć, że jestem jego? — wykrztusił Dean, zaczynając się poważnie trząść. Gdyby wciąż był na etapie odstawiania inhibitorów, zapewne w tym momencie by zemdlał.

— Możecie wziąć ślub, tak jak bety, obrączka… — Lekarz zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd, zanim jeszcze dokończył swoją wypowiedź.

— Jestem omegą! — oburzył się do razu Dean. — A Crowley jest alfą, _moim alfą_ , muszę do niego należeć! Żaden z nas nie jest _betą_.

Crowley poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś dźgnął go w serce, a nogi prawie się pod nim ugięły. Dean kochał bycie omegą i czuł się dobrze z byciem _jego_ omegą… Jeśli to się nie uda, to może jednak znajdzie innego alfę i będzie należał do niego… Może tamten będzie w stanie zapewnić mu wszystko to, czego mężczyzna potrzebował…

— Dean, uspokój się, proszę. To się nie zmieni, jestem pewien, że Crowley będzie kochał cię tak samo mocno, nawet jeśli nie będziesz nosił jego ugryzienia…

— Nie o to chodzi! Lubię być jego omegą… _lubię być omegą_ … — Przerwał mu szloch. — Omegi noszą ugryzienia swoich alf, a alfy swoich omeg. Zawsze chciałem je nosić…

Crowley nie dał rady dłużej powstrzymywać instynktu swojej alfy i przysunął się do Deana, mocno go obejmując. Próbował przelać w ten uścisk całą swoją miłość i nadzieję, bo nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ani słowa.

— Jak mogę być jego omegą, nie mając ugryzienia? — Dean rozpaczliwie złapał obejmujące go ramię. Na chwilę spojrzał na Crowleya. Chciał być jego, _naprawdę_ jego. Potem przeniósł wzrok na lekarza. — Jak mogę być ojcem jego dzieci bez ugryzienia? Ja…

— Jeśli o to chodzi… — zaczął, a Dean pokręcił głową. — Tak bardzo mi przykro, Dean… — W oczach Warenna stanęły łzy, a omega wiedział, że był w bardzo złej sytuacji. Lekarze bardzo rzadko płakali przy pacjentach. — Ale jeśli twoje ciało odrzuci ugryzienie…

— Nie, proszę nie, tylko nie to… — szepnął Dean. Wiedział, że odrzucone ugryzienie to odrzucona ciąża, ale przecież… ugh! Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć! Crowley jeszcze mocniej objął go ramionami, wtulając nos w jego szyję. Omega pachniał smutkiem i rozpaczą; instynkt alfy aż jęknął, jakby w fizycznym bólu.

— Wytworzysz mechanizmy obronne ukierunkowane na DNA Crowleya — dokończył lekarz. — Obawiam się… wiem, że nigdy nie będziecie mieć swoich biologicznych dzieci. Twoje ciało na to nie pozwoli.

— Po co rzucałem te cholerne inhibitory?! — niemal wrzasnął Dean. — Skoro i tak jestem teraz jak beta?!

Skulił się, dopiero teraz zaczynając płakać prawdziwie żałośnie, a pomieszczenie wypełnił okropny zapach rozpaczy.

— Dean…

— Wszystko, czego chciałem to alfa, który będzie mnie kochał i którego ślad będę mógł nosić i z którym założymy rodzinę. — Głos Deana był wyjątkowo, wręcz przeraźliwie spokojny. Spokojny i pusty. Crowleya zmroził jego ton i z trudem powstrzymał się przed odsunięciem od niego. — Wiedziałem, że nie będę tego miał i się z tym pogodziłem. A teraz to dostałem… i mi to zabrano. Bez powodu. Jak… jak mam z tym żyć? — jęknął żałośnie, niemal niesłyszalnie.

— Dean… Czy chciałbyś… czy zgodziłbyś się z kimś o tym porozmawiać? — zapytał lekarz. — Mam na myśli specjalistę.

Omega skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, wysuwając przy tym trochę z objęć Crowleya, ale po chwili wypełnionej oczekiwaniem ciszy, kiwnął głową. Lekarz powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi. Crowley stał cały czas przy nim, dotykając palcami jego ramienia, chcąc zapewnić mu jakikolwiek komfort, mimo że sam nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie w tym momencie nawet odrobiny nadziei.

— Chyba powinienem.

— Też tak uważam. — Rozległo się pukanie, więc lekarz podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je tylko odrobinę, by ani nie wypuścić zapachu Deana na korytarz ani nie wpuścić obcych woni do środka. Odebrał wyniki od pielęgniarki, powiedział jej też, by powiadomiła doktor Sanders o omedze odrzucającej ugryzienie. Szybko przejrzał papiery. Chwycił się blatu, a potem powoli usiadł na stołku obok Deana. — Więc, twoje ciało odrzuca ugryzienie. Dla swojego bezpieczeństwa będziesz musiał zostać w szpitalu.

— Dobrze. — W tej chwili Dean czuł, jakby było mu wszystko jedno i… chyba naprawdę tak było. Nawet obecność Crowleya mu nie pomagała. — Zostanę.

— To jeszcze nie wszystko, poza tym muszę cię zbadać… myślę, że Crowley powinien wyjść.Dean znowu pokiwał w ciszy głową.

— Możesz poczekać na zewnątrz? Przepraszam… — Spojrzał zapłakanymi oczami na demona.

— Poczekam przed gabinetem. — Alfa jeszcze raz dotknął jego dłoni, po czym wyszedł. Usiadł na krześle przed gabinetem w takiej odległości, by słyszeć, o czym rozmawiali. Jeśli po wszystkim Dean będzie chciał mu powiedzieć, to wtedy się wszystkiego dowie.

— Więc? — Dean spojrzał na lekarza zapłakanymi oczami.

— Za chwilę przyjdzie doktor Sanders, która jest specjalistką od odrzuconych ugryzień. To o nią pytałem przed chwilą — poinformował go doktor Callaghan. — Wolałbym poczekać na nią, dobrze?

— Wszystko mi jedno, — Dean wzruszył ramionami.

— Czy chciałbyś usiąść gdzie indziej? — W odpowiedni Dean ponownie wzruszył ramionami. W tym momencie do gabinetu weszła kobieta w fartuchu lekarza.

— Dzień dobry, panie Winchester — przywitała się. — Nazywam się doktor Carol Sanders. Czy doktor Callaghan uprzedził, czym się zajmuję? — Dean pokiwał głową, a lekarka usiadła na kozetce obok fotela, na którym ten wciąż się znajdował. — Czy mogę zwracać się do ciebie po imieniu? — Omega znowu pokiwał głową. — Słyszałam, że jesteś tutaj trochę sławny. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a Dean wzruszył ramionami. — Spróbuję pomóc ci przejść przez ten proces.

Kiedy Crowley czekał pod gabinetem, momentami miał wrażenie, że był w Piekle — każda sekunda oczekiwania trwała wieczność. Obserwował tylko, jak co chwilę ktoś wchodził do gabinetu, a potem z niego wychodził. Jak przyszła doktor Sanders i po chwili wyszedł Callaghan ze zmartwioną miną, posyłając mu chłodne spojrzenie. Jak po chwili do gabinetu weszła pielęgniarka, potem wrócił Callaghan, a pielęgniarka z doktor Sanders wyszły, kręcąc głowami. Słyszał urywki zdań _To nie twoja wina, Dean_ i  _Musisz nam pozwolić o siebie zadbać_ ; jego alfa rzucała się w złości, że nie mogła być przy swojej omedze.

W pewnym momencie z gabinetu wyszła na chwilę doktor Sanders.

— Przepraszam pana bardzo, pan Crowley? — Stanęła przed alfą, a gdy ten potwierdził, zapytała: — Jak szybko jest pan w stanie pojechać do domu i wrócić?

Crowleyowi nie zajęłoby to nawet trzydziestu sekund.

— Jakieś dwadzieścia minut. — Wstał z krzesła. Odruchowo próbował przyjąć dumną, wyprostowaną postawę, ale jego barki zgarbione smutkiem i żalem zdradziły jego faktyczny stan emocjonalny.

— Proszę w takim razie jak najszybciej nam dostarczyć ubrania Deana. Jego ubrania — zaznaczyła, nie tłumacząc publicznie, że te w których omega przyjechał nie nadawały się, bo należały do demona i nim pachniały. A Dean w tej chwili nie chciał nawet myśleć o ich zakładaniu. — Nam tutaj jeszcze trochę zejdzie, zdecydowanie ponad dwadzieścia minut.

Crowley pokiwał głową bez słowa. Żeby dostać się do wyjścia, musiał przejść koło gabinetu, w którym czekał Dean i odruchowo wciągnął wydobywający się stamtąd zapach. Aż się zatoczył, kiedy dotarł do niego ten… odór. Jego alfa histerycznie próbowała go zinterpretować, ale nie potrafiła. Popatrzył w popłochu na siedzących w poczekalni ludzi.

— Mamusiu? — odezwało się jedno dziecko w poczekalni. — Co tak smutno pachnie? — Kilka omeg westchnęło na to pytanie, niektóre wtuliły się w swoje alfy czy też bety. Wspomniana kobieta spojrzała na swoje dziecko i widać było, że przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć. W końcu uklękła przed synkiem.

— Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym, że dzieci są jak owoce, ale nie dojrzewają na drzewach, tylko w brzuszku mamusi albo omega-tatusia? — Synek pokiwał głową. — Więc, omega, która jest tam u lekarza, ma takiego dzidziusia w brzuszku… i go traci.

— Traci? Ktoś go zabiera? — zapytało dziecko. Na wcześniejsze słowa kobiety alfy, bety i omegi, które wcześniej nie znały tego zapachu, pochyliły głowy, dołączając do smutku innych omeg w poczekalni i przede wszystkim tej w gabinecie.

— Nie, kochanie, po prostu coś się stało i dzidziuś nie potrafi dojrzeć, żeby móc wyjść na świat i stać się dzieckiem takim, jak ty.

Chłopiec zastanowił się przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Nie wiem, skarbie, czasem tak się dzieje. Omega jest chora albo drugi tatuś czy mamusia są chorzy, albo coś się stało, wiesz?

— I dlatego ten pan jest taki smutny? — Mama pokiwała głową, widać było, że miała łzy w oczach. — Dlaczego?

— Bo bardzo kocha swojego dzidziusia i nie chce go stracić.Mama też byłaby bardzo smutna, gdyby cię straciła.

— Ale… on go jeszcze nie zna, bo dzidziuś jest w brzuszku…

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Kobieta przytuliła synka. — I tak go kocha.

Jeśli nastąpiła potem jakaś dalsza rozmowa, to Crowley już jej nie usłyszał. Na miękkich nogach wyszedł z kliniki i natychmiast teleportował się do domu, nie zważając już na to, czy ktoś go widział, czy nie. Na miejscu jego organizm próbował za wszelką cenę poinformować go, że tak jak demony nie potrzebowały oddychać, tak nie miały też odruchu wymiotnego. Nie udało mu się, bo kilka chwil później klęczał przed toaletą, opróżniając zawartość żołądka, a po twarzy ciurkiem leciały mu łzy.

Kiedy skończył, zwinął się w kulkę na podłodze i pozwolił sobie na rozpaczliwy szloch, który zaniósł się echem po pustym domu.

Domu, który planował dzielić ze swoim partnerem, z  _Deanem_ ; w którym miały pojawić się dzieci i to co najwyżej ich krzyk odbijałby się od ścian. Zamierzał postawić huśtawkę w ogrodzie i zabezpieczenia na schodach, żeby nikomu nie stała się krzywda. Miał razem z Deanem pomalować pokój dla dziecka i trzymać go za rękę w szpitalu. Mieli dzielić się obowiązkami, mieli założyć rodzinę, mieli…

Mieli spędzić razem całą wieczność.

I wszystko to poszło w cholerę, bo Crowley wziął jedną jebaną tabletkę, a potem zdecydowali się na seks bez prezerwatyw. Gdyby jednak nalegał na zabezpieczenie, organizm omegi teraz odrzuciłby jedynie ugryzienie. I z tym jakoś byliby sobie w stanie poradzić. Ugryzłby go jeszcze raz, a jeśli i to by nie pomogło, to zmieniłby ciało. Byłoby inne DNA alfy i ciało Deana już by go nie odrzuciło.

Ale oprócz ugryzienia Dean tracił ciążę. Jego dziecko. _Ich_ dziecko.

Ponownie opróżnił treść żołądka.

Gdyby to było tylko ugryzienie, to by sobie z tym poradzili. Zmieniłby ciało, ugryźliby się jeszcze raz i mogliby mieć dzieci. Ale teraz… Dean mu tego nie wybaczy. Owszem, rozmawiali o tym, by niekoniecznie powiększać rodzinę, ale obaj doskonale wiedzieli, jak bardzo mężczyzna marzył o potomstwie.

Walcząc z kolejną falą rozpaczy, Crowley z trudem podniósł się z podłogi, otarł twarz i prawie na czworaka podszedł do garderoby. Wszystkie ich ubrania leżały blisko siebie i pachniały ich wymieszanymi zapachami, ale na samym dnie szafy znajdowała się torba podróżna, którą Dean zostawił tam z przyzwyczajenia. W środku na pewno były ubrania, które miały na sobie jedynie zapach omegi.

Bo Dean teraz był w takim stanie, że nie mógłby znieść jego zapachu. To _Crowley_ doprowadził go do tego stanu.

Na szczęście nie pozbawił Deana całkowicie możliwości posiadania potomstwa. Omega miał szansę na partnerstwo i na dzieci z innym alfą. Na samą myśl o tym Crowley upadł na kolana w garderobie i zacisnął palce na śladzie po ugryzieniu. Jego organizm go nie odrzuci.

Zmuszając się do tego, by wstać, Crowley podniósł torbę i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię. I tak pozwolił sobie na nadmiarowe kilkanaście minut rozpaczy. Potarł dłońmi twarz i z powrotem przeniósł się do kliniki.

Walcząc z nawracającymi mdłościami, skierował się szybkim krokiem w kierunku gabinetu. Właśnie wychodziła z niego pielęgniarka.

— Przywiozłem ubrania dla mojego… — Zatchnął się i poczuł mocne ukłucie na wysokości mostka. — Dla Deana — poprawił się z trudem, uświadamiając sobie, że nie miał prawa nazywać Deana swoim omegą.

Dean przebrał się powoli w nowe ubrania, a potem znowu rozmawiał z doktor Sanders. Chyba długo. Nie był pewien upływu czasu.

W końcu w jakiś sposób (znów nie był pewien, co dokładnie mówił) doszło do tego, że zrzeknie się roszczeń wobec szpitala, a oni pozwolą mu nie zostać na oddziale na czas odrzucania ugryzienia. Zamiast tego obiecał pojechać do Castiela i Sama. Anioł najwidoczniej był już w tej klinice legendą.

I się zgodzili. By jego ciało przeszło proces odrzucenia szybciej, musiał bezwzględnie zostać odizolowany od Crowleya. Dean dowiedział się też, jak niewielkie były szanse, że jego organizm nie odrzuci ugryzienia. Jego wyniki krwi nie wyglądały aż tak źle, ale i tak nie pozostawiały zbyt wiele nadziei. Musiał mieć absolutny spokój i zero kontaktu z uszkodzonymi feromonami.

Potem znowu rozmawiali, głównie doktor Sanders mówiła, choć on też zaczął się powoli odzywać. Na koniec, gdy już był wolny, trzymał w rękach recepty (na wzmocnienie… ale też i lek mający pomóc mu w jego stanie psychicznym. Bo nie był w dobrej sytuacji), doktor Callaghan wyszedł porozmawiać z Crowleyem, a Dean wziął telefon i zadzwonił do Sama.

— Sammy? …Jestem w szpitalu. — Miał wrażenie, że zbyt często ostatnio wypowiadał te słowa.

Sam tym razem nawet nie zareagował jakoś szczególnie. Westchnął ciężko, poniekąd jakby się tego spodziewał, ze smutkiem i rezygnacją.

— Co się stało, Dean? — zapytał miękko. — Przypuszczam, że poszedłeś po rui na kontrolę i się okazało, że nie wszystko jest w porządku…?

— Moje ciało odrzuca ugryzienie alfy. Czy mógłbym… do was?

— Chcesz do nas przyjechać? — ożywił się Sam, zmartwiony. Nie spodziewał się, żeby jego brat chciał wracać do bunkra. Jego wcześniejsze unikanie tej opcji jak ognia dostatecznie dało mu do myślenia. — Poczekaj. — Dopiero po chwili dotarły do niego słowa Deana. — Jak to odrzuca? — Wiedział, że zdecydowali się z Crowleyem na ugryzienie i jakkolwiek nie popierał tej decyzji, tak nie życzyłby czegoś takiego swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi.

— Bo… Bo… — Nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć. Nie chciał, żeby Sam próbował zabić Crowleya za to, że ten z troski wziął leki, ale też nie chciał, by ten uznał ich za niekompatybilnych. — Mój organizm nie był gotowy na ugryzienie.

— Przez leki, które brałeś? — zapytał Sam.

— Tak. Przez to, że feromony zniszczone przez omegasense nigdy nie zostaną wydalone, bo jest ich za dużo… I coś tam mój instynkt jest… zagubiony? I coś jeszcze. Wiesz, że nie rozumiem lekarzy.

— Rozumiem — odparł Sam, starając się z tego zlepku informacji wyciągnąć coś wartościowego. — Porozmawiamy, kiedy będziesz na miejscu? — częściowo zapytał, a częściowo oznajmił.

— Nie będziesz miał wyboru, bo lekarz mówi, że najlepiej, żebyśmy najbliższe kilka… Kilka tygodni spędzili osobno. Mogą mnie zatrzymać w szpitalu, ale wolałbym być u was… to będzie dużo mnie w… _takim_ stanie. Na pewno nie macie nic przeciwko?

— Na pewno — odpowiedział tylko Sam stanowczo.

— To Crowley mnie tam do was… no. Niedługo.

— Dobrze, Dean. Oczywiście. Zawsze możesz wrócić do domu. — Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że mówił o bunkrze _dom_ w taki sposób, w jaki Dean wcześniej określał dom Crowleya. — Jeśli to będzie problem, to zawsze mogę po ciebie przylecieć i przyjedziemy Niunią, ale to zajmie więcej czasu.

— Zrobi to. — Dean pokiwał głową, mimo że Sam nie mógł go widzieć. — To… do zobaczenia.

W międzyczasie, na korytarzu, doktor Callaghan podszedł do Crowleya.

— Czy możemy porozmawiać? — zapytał.

Crowley podniósł się z niewygodnego krzesła, wytarł dłonie w spodnie i popatrzył wyczekująco na lekarza.

— Proszę… Może tutaj. — Otworzył jeden z gabinetów, a po wejściu pokazał Crowleyowi krzesło. — Dean przekonał mnie, żebym nie wyciągał z pana, skąd miał pan te tabletki… Oznacza to trochę więcej główkowania przy papierach dla mnie, ale Dean nie potrzebuje teraz dodatkowych zmartwień. To czego potrzebuje, to bezwzględny spokój. Najchętniej zostawiłbym go pod naszą opieką, ale ze względu na konieczność oddzielenia go od pana, Dean nie wyraził na to zgody. Dlatego drugą najlepszą opcją jest, by spędził czas ten czas u brata, pozwalając swojemu organizmowi zwalczyć ugryzienie. Dean prosił, żebym to ja panu wyjaśnił, że tak musi być i dlaczego…

Demon jak w amoku obserwował poruszające się usta lekarza i słowa przez nie formowane, ale ich sens docierał do niego w zwolnionym tempie. Przez cały czas, jak lekarz mówił, Crowley kiwał jedynie głową, niezdolny do wykrzesania z siebie nawet jednego zdania.

— Rozumiem — wydusił z siebie jedynie, kiedy doktor Warren skończył mówić.

Jak sparaliżowany obserwował lekarza wychodzącego z gabinetu i zamykające się za nim drzwi. Dłuższą chwilę później na sztywnych nogach wyszedł na korytarz i, przytłoczony, czekał na Deana. Kiedy ten wyszedł z gabinetu, podszedł do Crowleya i wsunął wolną dłoń w jego, splatając razem ich palce.

— Zabierz mnie do Sammy’ego — poprosił cicho.

Gwałtownie przełykając ślinę i walcząc z uciskiem w gardle, demon pokiwał głową. Ostrożnie objął Deana ramieniem i przycisnął go do siebie. Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie. Ze splecionymi dłońmi, niemal przyklejeni do siebie ramionami, skręcili w jeden z bocznych korytarzy, gdzie nikogo nie było. Crowley przeniósł ich do Lebanon.

— Nie chcę z nimi zostawać. — Dean spojrzał na Crowleya, kiedy tylko stanęli pod bunkrem. — Ale muszę.

— Najważniejsze jest twoje zdrowie — powiedział cicho Crowley.

_Bo ja nie potrafiłem o ciebie zadbać_.

 _Potrzebujesz lepszej opieki_.

 _Potrzebujesz lepszego alfy_.

 _Nie jestem dla ciebie dostatecznie dobry_.

 _Przeze mnie stracisz nasze dziecko_.

Coś w spojrzeniu Crowleya powiedziało Deanowi, że ten był świadomy, co jeszcze odrzucał jego organizm.

— Wiesz… — szepnął, czując się, jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Nagle znajdował się przyciśnięty całym ciałem do demona, z twarzą ukrytą w jego szyi, a głowę opierał na jego ramieniu. — Obiecaj mi, że nie przestanę być twoją omegą — poprosił słabym głosem. — Że będę twój, kiedy wrócę, obiecaj, proszę.

Crowley przycisnął Deana mocno do siebie, przesuwając się o krok, żeby znaleźć się nieco wyżej od niego i móc przytulić go do swojej szyi. Czuł, jak ściskał go ból w brzuchu i w mostku na myśl o tym, co właśnie przechodził jego omega. I on nie dość, że nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, to jeszcze był tego przyczyną.

— Jeśli tylko będziesz mnie chciał, to na zawsze jestem twój — odparł. — I jeżeli tylko wyrazisz zgodę, to będę zaszczycony móc nazywać cię swoim omegą — dodał cicho, całkowicie i bezwzględnie świadomy tego, że to się nie wydarzy.

_Jeśli_ Dean wróci, to szanse są raczej nikłe, że będzie chciał pozostać jego. _Jeśli_ Dean wróci, po tym, jak… Crowleyowi pociemniało w oczach i przycisnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie… po tym, jak straci dziecko, dojdzie do jedynego słusznego wniosku, czyli nie będzie potrafił mu tego wybaczyć. Co będzie absolutnie zrozumiałe.

— Dalej będziesz mnie chciał? — zapytał słabo. — Nawet jeśli…

Nie był w stanie dokończyć tego zdania, zamiast tego zaniósł się szlochem. Dopiero wtedy do Crowleya dotarło, o co tak naprawdę pytał drugi mężczyzna. Jakimś cudem omega martwił się, czy jego alfa nadal będzie go chciał…

— Jak mógłbym cię nie chcieć? — szepnął Crowley przez ściśnięte gardło, odsuwając się minimalnie od niego i wycierając jego łzy kciukami. — Zawsze.

Dean nie zdążył już nic odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie z bunkra wyszedł Sam. Przyjrzał się im dokładnie spomiędzy za długich włosów i zmrużył oczy. Jego brat wyglądał na osłabionego i bardzo, ale to bardzo smutnego.

Kiedy podszedł do nich bliżej, przyczyna tego smutku była wyczuwalna w sposób wręcz powalający. Organizm Deana nie tylko odrzucał ugryzienie alfy. Odrzucał też dziecko, które najprawdopodobniej spłodzili w tym samym czasie, w którym obdarowali się wzajemnie ugryzieniami…

Smród rozpaczy i smutku był tak wyraźny i jednoznaczny, że Sam rozpoznał go od razu. Na szczęście nigdy obecność tego zapachu nie dotknęła go bezpośrednio, ale spotykali się z Deanem z tego typu odorem podczas różnych spraw w sytuacjach, w których omega poroniła, odebrano jej dziecko lub po porodzie dziecko umarło. Ten sam zapach towarzyszył odrzucaniu ciąży przez organizm omegi.

Ten sam zapach, choć o dużo mniejszym natężeniu, czuł od Deana po śmierci Emmy. A teraz jeszcze intensywność zapachu będzie rosnąć aż osiągnie punkt kulminacyjny w momencie, w którym Dean faktycznie straci dziecko.

I, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Crowleya, alfa był doskonale świadom tego, co właśnie działo się w ciele jego partnera.

— Dean. — Sam wyciągnął ręce w stronę brata.

— Wrócę — obiecał Dean gdzieś w okolicach żuchwy Crowleya, odkleił się od niego i pocałował go lekko.

Obaj smakowali okropnie, a demon najpewniej przyswoił co najmniej kilka łez Deana. Na dodatek wewnętrzna omega mężczyzny wrzeszczała na niego, by natychmiast odsunął się od alfy, przez którego tracili dziecko. Ale musiał przekazać mu, że _wróci_.

— Obiecuję.

Sekundę później był już w ramionach brata, płacząc jak małe dziecko, jak nigdy wcześniej. Czuł się gorzej niż w przypadku Emmy, choć wtedy wydawało mu się niemożliwe, by mogło być gorzej.

— To bardzo boli — zaszlochał.

— Wiem, braciszku — szepnął Sam, głaszcząc go po włosach. — Chodź do domu.

Przed powrotem do siebie, Crowley podszedł ostrożnie do Winchesterów i wysunął z dłoni Deana recepty, które ten cały czas ściskał. Kiedy tylko się odsunął, Sam zagarnął brata ramieniem do swojego boku i wprowadził go do bunkra.

W przeciągu dziesięciu minut Crowley zrealizował je i wrócił. Otworzył mu Sam, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić lub powiedzieć, demon podał mu siatkę z lekami i zniknął.

^s

Kiedy Sam wprowadził Deana do środka, natychmiast szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich Castiel i przechwycił omegę od swojego alfy. Objął go mocno ramionami i po chwili obaj zamknęli go we wspólnym objęciu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę tak stali, próbując zaoferować Deanowi chociaż odrobinę komfortu poprzez swoją bliskość.

— Możesz to powstrzymać? — spytał Dean w pewnym momencie, patrząc na anioła z nadzieją. — Proszę, powstrzymaj to…

Sam wysunął się z ich objęć i na chwilę zniknął, zostawiając dwie omegi same. Cas wyciągnął rękę jak w transie i dotknął brzucha Deana. Przez chwilę z jego dłoni wychodziło jasne światło. Potem pokręcił głową.

— Przykro mi, ale… — Głos Castiela się załamał. Sam wszedł do pokoju, niosąc dwa kubki z gorącą herbatą. Postawił je na stole i przysunął się do brata, kładąc dłoń między jego łopatkami. — To zdrowa reakcja organizmu… nie mam czego uleczyć. Usunąłem resztę popsutych feromonów, ale to nie powstrzyma już rozpoczętej reakcji.

— Dlaczego nie usunąłeś ich wcześniej? — Dean nawet nie widział sensu w złości. Sam wciąż delikatnie głaskał go po plecach.

— Bo… ich usunięcie wtedy przyniosłoby więcej szkody niż pożytku — odpowiedział, równie słabo, Castiel. — Nic nie robiły, nie wiedziałem, że przeszkodzą ci w zawiązaniu więzi, przepraszam.

— To nie twoja wina. — Z westchnieniem Dean przysunął się bliżej Sama. — Mogłem je usunąć mimo wszystko, nie były w porządku, więc… — Widząc, że Castiel obwiniał się równie mocno, co przed chwilą Crowley, Dean zdecydował się na chwilę szczerości, choć nie przyszło mu to z łatwością.

— To nie twoja wina — przerwał mu. — Crowley chciał mieć pewność, że mnie nie skrzywdzi w trakcie rui i wziął inhibitory dla alf. Nie przeczytaliśmy ulotki. To nasza wina. — Zamknął oczy, a jego wewnętrzna omega krzyczała, że to przede wszystkim wina Crowleya, bo to on nie przeczytał ulotki. Niemal czuł, jak instynkt rozrywał ich połączenie.

— Dean… — powiedział miękko Sam, widząc zmieniające się emocje na twarzy brata i jego pełen konfliktu zapach. — Znam ciebie i wiem, że przeczytałbyś ulotkę. W takiej sytuacji byś przeczytał. Co się stało naprawdę?

— Nie przeczytaliśmy całej. — Dean ukrył twarz w szyi Castiela. Nie chciał już o tym rozmawiać. Ale z drugiej strony chciał. Sam nie wiedział, co byłoby lepsze. — Ja… Możemy na kanapę?

Bez słowa Sam wziął Deana na ręce i zaniósł na kanapę. Tam usadził go między sobą a Castielem, siadając tak, że on obejmował ramieniem opierającego się o niego omegę, a Cas przytulał go od drugiej strony, głaszcząc jego uda i kolana.

Przytulony do swojego brata i swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Dean odetchnął głęboko, a potem pozwolił, by wraz ze strumieniem łez wylał się z niego potok słów. Mówił nie tylko o rui i inhibitorach, i o tym, co powiedzieli lekarze, ale opowiedział im dosłownie wszystko, od momentu, gdy opuścił mury bunkra.

Opowiadał o tym, jak uciekł do motelu, o staniu przed sklepem dla dzieci, o umowie odnośnie imion, a nawet o braku gumek. Czasem nieskładnie, czasem nie po kolei, czasem trochę niewyraźnie, ale o wszystkim. Wypowiedź przerywały szloch i pociąganie nosem, ale mówił. I nie przestawał.

Gdzieś w międzyczasie przeniósł się na kolana Sama, przytulając go niego jeszcze bardziej, ale w żadnym wypadku nie przerywał kontaktu z Casem.

Gdy mówił już o samej rui, poprosił kilkukrotnie, by nie złościli się na Crowleya, bo ten nie zrobił nic naumyślnie. A poza tym, on go prawie zabił, więc to wystarczająca kara, a poza tym nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć. I raz mówiąc, że go kochał, więc nie mogli być na niego źli. Relacjonując jeszcze wizytę u lekarza załamał się, bo pamiętał dosłownie każde ich słowo, z wyjątkiem tego, jak brać te cholerne leki.

W końcu zamilkł, już nawet nie płacząc, bo chyba skończyły mu się łzy i tylko oczy go bolały.

Sam i Castiel słuchali go, czasami zadając pytania doprecyzowujące, ale przede wszystkim przytulając omegę i głaszcząc. Powstrzymywali się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy, nawet w momentach, w których mówił o seksie. Alfa mógł nie chcieć o tym słuchać, ale nie zamierzał teraz zbijać brata z tropu i ryzykować, że ten przestałby mówić dalej.

Jeszcze długo po tym, jak Dean zamilkł i ciszę w pomieszczeniu przerywały tylko jego pojedyncze pociągnięcia nosem, trzech mężczyzn leżało na kanapie, przytulonych do siebie mocno. Castiel mruczał regenerująco, próbując pocieszyć drugą omegę i ulżyć w jej cierpieniu, choć były to czcze starania instynktu.

— Mogę dzisiaj z wami spać? — poprosił cicho Dean w pewnym momencie.

— Pod jednym warunkiem. — Sam uśmiechnął się i, nie dając Deanowi pola na interpretację, kontynuował: — Jutro zadzwonisz do kliniki, żeby się wszystkiego dowiedzieć o swoich lekach.

— Mogę zadzwonić teraz, jeszcze będzie otwarta — stwierdził Dean. — Bo chyba coś miałem już dzisiaj wziąć…

Chwilę później zadzwonił do kliniki, a po potwierdzeniu swoich danych, przekazał słuchawkę Samowi, by to jemu przekazali wszystkie informacje. Gdy ten rozmawiał z miłą pielęgniarką, Dean dał się zabrać Castielowi do łazienki, a potem przebrać i zaprowadzić do łóżka. Czuł się trochę jak w transie albo jak we śnie, nie chcąc zaakceptować rzeczywistości.

Młodszy Winchester sumiennie zanotował wszystkie informacje, które przekazała mu pielęgniarka, po czym przygotował porcję leków dla Deana na dzisiejszy wieczór i, kiedy ten skończył prysznic, podał mu je razem ze szklanką wody.

Gdy Dean spał w ich gnieździe, Castiel wziął jego telefon, by wyciszyć go tak jak te ich. Zobaczył smsa od Crowleya, brzmiącego po prostu „dobranoc”. Spojrzał na wycieńczonego mężczyznę i z tylko lekkim zawahaniem z listy emotikonek wybrał serduszko, po czym je wysłał. W jakimś stopniu było mu szkoda demona.

Potem wszedł na łóżko i przytulił się do pleców Deana, wyciągając rękę tak, by objąć nią kawałek Sama. Spojrzał na partnera smutno.

— Myślisz, że się pozbiera? — spytał cicho.

— Tak. Pomożemy mu i się pozbiera. To w końcu Dean. — Sam splótł swoje palce z palcami Castiela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Szczegółowe ostrzeżenia — zawierają spoilery** :
> 
> Nieodpowiedzialny seks bez zabezpieczeń z poprzedniego rozdziału skończył się zapłodnieniem Deana, a u omeg jest to wiadome i pewne już od początku (patrz niżej). Inhibitory, które wziął Crowley, nie tylko przerwały ruję Deana, ale również sprawiły, że po czasie organizm Deana zaczął odrzucać ugryzienie i zarodek, ciążę. W tym rozdziale nie następuje rozwiązanie tej sytuacji, ale Dean nie odrzuca ugryzienia i nie traci dziecka <\- spoiler do rozdziału 16, skopiuj i wklej np. do notatnika, by zobaczyć, jak to się skończy. Odrzucenie ugryzienia oznacza również przyszłe problemy z ponownym związaniem i zajściem w ciąże, przez co Dean czuje się bardzo źle, bo jest omegą, a nie betą. Jego słowa mogą być odebrane jako uprzedzenie wobec bet, ale wynikają tylko z emocji i jego przywiązania do swojej omegowatości. Zarówno Crowley jak i Dean obwiniają się o całą tę sytuację.
> 
>  **Biologiczne wyjaśnienie** :
> 
> W tym świecie o zapłodnieniu omegi jest wiadomo od razu i od razu mówi się o ciąży, ponieważ omega — w przeciwieństwie do bety albo kobiety w naszym świecie — nigdy sama z siebie nie poroni, nawet nie w pierwszych tygodniach. Omega zaczyna być świadoma swojej ciąży sama z siebie po około trzech-czterech tygodniach i wtedy jej zapach się zmienia, jeśli dowie się wcześniej (np. od lekarza) jej zapach również zmieni się wcześniej. Podobnie jest w przypadku utraty ciąży/dziecka — omega zmienia zapach w momencie, kiedy fizycznie straciła już dziecko lub wcześniej, jesli usłyszy o tym od lekarza lub zauważy niepokojące objawy.
> 
> Crowley zna ten zapach, po prostu nie chciał przyjąć go do wiadomości i wypierał go do momentu, aż nie usłyszał tego z cudzych ust.
> 
> Pamiętajcie o zasadach bezpiecznego seksu i _zawsze_ czytajcie ulotki, nawet jeśli naprawdę dostaliście receptę od lekarza (czasem coś pominą — w przypadku Ami bardzo często jest to laktoza w składzie).
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Rozdział 16 pojawi się nie później niż 9 kwietnia 2018, a możliwe, że nawet wcześniej. Zobaczymy ;) Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe].


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Więc... to koniec? Ale jeszcze nie płaczmy, jeszcze są endnotes! I to w nich się zobaczymy po rozdziale, tak? ♥
> 
> WAŻNE! Uwaga, nawet jeśli nigdy, never-ever, nie skomentowałaś lub skomentowałeś naszego czy innego tekstu — spoko, Ami też nie komentuje (Ola komentuje) — bardzo prosimy Cię o chociaż jednozdaniową opinię co do formatowania tekstu: czy fioletowo-czarny tekst się wygodnie czyta i powinnyśmy w następnych tekstach przy tym zostać, czy jednak ujednolicić formatowanie do normalnego czarnego tekstu?

Pierwszego tygodnia po wyjeździe Deana Crowley nie pamiętał w ogóle. Niewykluczone, że część tego czasu spędził w Piekle, nadzorując zakończenie budowy jego nowych części i uprawiając szeroko pojęte rządzenie. Torturował, dokonywał egzekucji, awansował, nagradzał, sprawdzał, testował. Codziennie miał ze sobą telefon, cały czas, ale oprócz codziennego _Dobranoc_ z jego strony i serduszka otrzymywanego w odpowiedzi, omega nie wysłał do niego żadnej wiadomości i nie szukał z nim kontaktu.

Rozumiał to. On sam również nie szukał aktywnie kontaktu, przygotowując się na ten moment, kiedy straci go całkowicie. Nawet sama ta myśl była bolesna, ale musiał się z nią pogodzić.

Każdego dnia czuł też zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami jego chuć i każdy skok hormonów powodował paskudny ucisk w podbrzuszu i nieprzyjemny ból w okolicy ugryzienia Deana. Jego alfa przypominała mu przy każdej możliwej okazji, że nie zadbał o swojego omegę. Dodatkowo zapach straconej ciąży towarzyszył mu praktycznie bez przerwy i czuł narastające parcie ze strony swojego instynktu, by powtórzyć próbę zapłodnienia.

Z drugiej strony ciało Deana odrzuciło jego ugryzienie.

Po tygodniu takiej mieszanki emocji Crowley zaczął obawiać się swojej chuci. Tego samego dnia, jakby wyczuwając jego kiepskie samopoczucie, Dean wysłał mu SMS-a: _Czy Juliet może jeść ludzkie jedzenie? Bo żebrze o pizzę_.

_Może. Zastanawiałem się, co się z nią stało_ — odpisał Crowley, starając się opanować drżenie rąk.

W odpowiedzi Dean wysłał mu zdjęcie. Leżał rozłożony na kanapie, a między jego nogami Juliet, z pyskiem na jego brzuchu, patrzyła prosto w obiektyw, prosząc o coś żałośnie.

Jeszcze przed felerną wizytą w klinice Crowley rzucił bardzo prosty czar na Juliet, który pozwalał Deanowi na zobaczenie jej zawsze i w każdej sytuacji. Zbyt wiele razy omega się o nią potknął, a zaklęcie było naprawdę proste. Do tego było powtarzalne i Winchester mógł je bez problemów powtórzyć na kimś innym.

Kadr obejmował jedynie nogi i brzuch Deana. Nie było widać ani jego twarzy, ani szyi; ani powodu, dla którego Juliet miała taki smutny wyraz pyska. Nawet ogary piekielne, podobnie do zwykłych psów, potrafiły wyczuwać choroby, więc i ona czuła ciążę, którą organizm omegi odrzucał bądź już odrzucił… Skoro prawie wszyscy obecni w poczekalni potrafili ten zapach zidentyfikować. Prawdopodobnie dlatego leżała na jego brzuchu… I prawdopodobnie dlatego wyglądała tak żałośnie.

Prawdopodobnie dlatego postanowiła zostać z Deanem, zamiast być w domu.

Crowley cieszył się, że Juliet przebywała z Deanem. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że on był sam.

Przez długie godziny demon nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od widocznego pod psim pyskiem brzucha Deana. Za kilka miesięcy powinien się zaokrąglić, ale jego idiotyczna pomyłka przekreśliła tę szansę.

Kolejne tygodnie po tej krótkiej wymianie smsów były tak samo tragiczne, jak ten pierwszy z tą różnicą, że Crowley wstrzymał swoje podróże do Piekła. Raz na jakiś czas Dean wysyłał mu zdjęcie lub SMS-a. Najczęściej wiadomości dotyczyły Juliet, Sama lub Castiela; rzadko kiedy zawierały jakieś osobiste informacje. Ani razu nie napisał nic o ciąży ani o ugryzieniu, a demon nie odważył się zapytać.

Dokładnie cztery tygodnie po tym, jak Dean wyjechał, zaczęła się najcięższa w jego życiu chuć.

Kiedy po całych pięciu tygodniach, Dean wchodził do domu, _ich domu_ , jego i Crowleya, miał ochotę popłakać się ze szczęścia. Przed chwilą odstawił na lotnisko Sama z Castielem, którzy uparli się mu towarzyszyć. Żaden z nich nie chciał puścić go w drogę samego na wypadek, gdyby znowu postanowił przejechać piętnaście godzin bez postoju. Nie wystarczyły jego zapewnienia, że tym razem zatrzyma się na jedzenie i toaletę, bo obaj byli obecnie wyjątkowo nadopiekuńczy. Trudno się dziwić.

Zresztą, zamiast zostawić ich wczoraj w motelu, spędził jeszcze jeden wieczór oraz noc z nimi i dopiero dzisiaj przyjechał do domu. Kiedy wjechał do garażu, wyciągnął jeszcze telefon i przejrzał smsy.

Nie należały do najmądrzejszych, ale stanowiły chociażby jakąś oznakę życia. A codzienne _dobranoc_ i serduszko rozgrzewało też serce Deana, chociaż nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć pierwszego razu, kiedy je wysłał.

Ale od pewnego czasu, całego tygodnia!, Crowley nie odpisywał. Czy to znaczyło, że…? Nie, na pewno nie!

Odetchnął i wszedł do domu, krzycząc:

— Kochanie, wróciłem! — Trochę po to, by rozładować własny stres, trochę po to, by już na wstępie zapewnić Crowleya, że wraca _do niego_ … Sam do końca nie był pewien.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zmarszczył brwi i ruszył na poszukiwania, nie znajdując demona w żadnym pomieszczeniu na parterze czy piwnicy domu, czyli w żadnym, w którym ten mógłby się znajdować. W sypialni, w łazience, garderobie, gnieździe, drugiej łazience, kuchni, spiżarni, pokoju tortur, gabinecie… Nigdzie.

Szedł do salonu, by poczekać na niego na kanapie — uznał, że pewnie demon akurat znajdował się w Piekle — ale mijając schody wyczuł delikatny zapach alfy i… podniecenia? Chuci?

Poszedł na górę i kierując się trochę instynktem, a trochę słabym śladem zapachu, znalazł Crowleya w samym środku bardzo silnej chuci w pustej sypialni. A nawet nie można było tego nazwać sypialnią, co po prostu pokojem z materacem na podłodze.

— Och nie, alfo…

Rozebrał się i po chwili leżał przytulony do demona; starał się zmaksymalizować powierzchnię, na jakiej stykały się ich ciała. Potem już tylko czekał aż jego regenerujące mruczenie, kontakt fizyczny i feromony omegi oraz kojące słowa zrobią swoje i uzyska chociaż trochę kontaktu ze świadomością Crowleya.

Kiedy mu się to udało, przetransportował go cudem na dół, do Gniazda i znów położył się razem z nim. Przez kolejne trzy dni wychodził w zasadzie tylko do toalety oraz po to, by coś zjeść (choć w lodówce piszczała bieda, po tym jak wyrzucił z niej obce formy cywilizacji — w końcu nie płaciły za wynajem). A tak, to cały czas spędzał obok alfy, przytulony do niego, mrucząc, często coś mu opowiadając.

Crowley ani razu nie szukał z nim żadnego seksualnego kontaktu, co w chuci czy w rui zdecydowanie nie stanowiło dobrego znaku. Przeraziło to Deana, ale już pierwszego dnia zadzwonił do kliniki zapytać o opinię swojego lekarza. Dowiedział się, że przy instynkcie przekonanym o odrzuceniu ugryzienia i ciąży przez omegę, takie zachowanie było całkiem normalne. Jeśli nie chciał przywieźć alfy do szpitala, to mógł jedynie to przeczekać.

Podczas chuci Crowley miewał pojedyncze, bardzo rzadkie przebłyski świadomości. Czasami budził się i był całkiem sam, a czasami jego wyobraźnia płatała mu figle. Wydawało mu się, że obok znajdowało się ciepłe ciało Deana i otaczał go jego cudowny zapach. Zwykle wtedy odzywał się jego instynkt, będący w konflikcie pomiędzy chęcią rozmnażania się a świadomością odrzucenia przez ich omegę.

Kilka razy, kiedy potrafił skupić swoje zmysły na dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund, ale nie na tyle, by cokolwiek zrobić, zdawało mu się, że Dean do niego mówił, o dziecku i ciąży. Parę razy poczuł od niego niepodważalny zapach ciąży.

Fale, które po tym przychodziły, były najgorsze. Crowley nienawidził swojej podświadomości za to, że oszukiwała go w taki sposób, podsuwając mu tak okrutne wizje.

Po trzech dniach Crowley wyglądał już całkiem nie najgorzej i spał spokojnie w ich Gnieździe, kiedy Dean musiał niestety pójść do lekarza. Po zastanowieniu, zostawił notatkę obok łóżka. Zaaplikował blokery, do których już zdążył się przyzwyczaić i dopiero wtedy wyszedł.

Kiedy jego chuć się skończyła, Crowley po raz pierwszy od ponad tygodnia był w stanie rozpoznać swoje otoczenie. Najwyraźniej w trakcie którejś fali doczołgał się po schodach na dół do Gniazda w poszukiwaniu zapachu swojej omegi.

Poczuł gwałtowne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Prawdopodobnie dlatego wydawało mu się, że Dean był przy nim w trakcie chuci. Jego nieco oszalały instynkt zaprowadził go do Gniazda, które cały czas pachniało ich omegą i wykorzystał ten zapach do tego, by pozwolić mu w jakikolwiek sposób tę chuć przetrwać.

Na drżących nogach, podpierając się dłońmi, doczołgał się z powrotem na górę. Tam położył się znowu na podłodze w pokoju, w którym zaczął chuć i zwinął się w kłębek, obejmując głowę ramionami.

Gdy Dean wrócił do domu, Crowleya nie było ani w sypialni, ani nigdzie na parterze.

Demon usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych, a potem rozlegające się po domu kroki. Westchnął ciężko. Jeśli ktoś właśnie przyszedł obalić jego rządy, to miał teraz świetną okazję.

— Crowley?! — Dean skierował się na schody. Czy alfa bez niego wrócił na górę?

Niedowierzając własnym uszom, Crowley z trudem podniósł się z podłogi i, opierając się o framugę, wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedy stanął na szczycie schodów, jego oczom ukazał się nie kto inny, a Dean. Zamarł.

Dean aż przystanął, kiedy go zobaczył. A potem w kilku krokach znalazł się tuż obok i wtulił w niego. Crowley nie sądził, by wykonał jakikolwiek ruch, ale jakimś cudem spotkali się w połowie drogi na schodach.

— Hej. — Dean ukrył twarz w jego torsie. — Tęskniłeś? — Próbował żartować, bo nagle na jego sercu pojawił się dziwny ciężar.

— Dean — szepnął tylko demon, zmuszając swoje wiotkie ręce do współpracy i obejmując Deana delikatnie w pasie. — Wróciłeś. — Jego głos był szorstki po chuci i słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło.

— Przecież obiecałem. — Dean z trudem powstrzymywał łzy szczęścia i ulgi. W ramionach jego alfy było mu najlepiej na świecie, tęsknił za tym jak cholera.

— Wróciłeś. — Crowley ścisnął go mocniej ramionami i wtulił nos w jego włosy. Wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, walcząc z falą rozczarowania, która przyszła, kiedy nie poczuł ani zapachu ich więzi, ani tym bardziej zapachu ciąży.

— Wróciłem. — Po chwili Dean odsunął się dosłownie odrobinę. Objął jego twarz dłonią i… uniósł się na palcach? Ach, no tak, stał na schodach. Z delikatnym uśmiechem pocałował go czule, zamykając oczy. Gdy wrócił w okolice jego torsu, zaśmiał się cicho. — Powinniśmy częściej stać na schodach.

— Wróciłeś. — Tym razem na twarzy Crowleya zaczął pojawiać się coraz szerszy uśmiech, wciąż pełen niedowierzania. Odsunął się kawałek od Deana i pocałował go delikatnie jeszcze raz, mrużąc oczy i napawając się uczuciem, jakie wywoływały w nim pocałunki omegi.

— Oczywiście, że wróciłem. — Deanowi nie przeszkadzało wielokrotne powtarzanie tego; mógł to robić dopóki Crowley by w to nie uwierzył. — Bardzo tęskniłem.

Demon chciał odpowiedzieć coś żartobliwego albo zatroszczyć się o Deana w jakiś sposób, albo błagać o przebaczenie, albo ponownie wyznać mu miłość. Nie zdążył zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo poczuł, że w sposób zupełnie nieoczekiwany jego kolana odmówiły posłuszeństwa i bez gracji ugięły się pod nim. Omega złapał go mocno za ramiona.

— Uważaj, jesteśmy na schodach. Z tym upadaniem na kolana przede mną musisz trochę poczekać — zażartował, uśmiechając się.

— Jeszcze na pewno zdążę to zrobić nie raz — obiecał Crowley, czując ucisk w gardle. Na pewno będzie na kolanach błagał o przebaczenie.

— No mam nadzieję, że jeszcze przede mną uklękniesz. — Puścił mu oczko Dean, cały czas podtrzymując go za ramiona.

— Jakkolwiek fajnie jest na schodach, przenieśmy może tę imprezę na jakieś bezpieczniejsze podłoże, gdzie będę mógł ze spokojem zemdleć. — Crowley wysilił się na żartobliwy ton, bardzo świadomy, że brzmiał co najmniej słabo i niepewnie.

— Chciałem zaproponować kanapę, ale skoro czujesz się słabo, to może wróćmy do gniazda? — Dean zawahał się chwilę, ale zadał kolejne pytanie dopiero, gdy stanęli już pod schodami. — Nie gniewasz się, że spędziłem z tobą te trzy dni?

— Trzy dni? — Crowley uniósł brwi, zdziwiony.

— Tak. Nie pamiętasz? — zdziwił się Dean. — W zasadzie, to całkiem zrozumiałe. Nie wyglądałeś za dobrze… Ale nie zauważyłeś karteczki, że pojechałem do lekarza i niedługo wrócę?

Demon pokręcił głową, walcząc z narastającym uczuciem słabości. Oparł się o ramię Deana i uderzyła go ogromna fala ulgi, że omega tu był; że wrócił.

— Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś. — Objął go mocno i wtulił nos w jego ramię. Różnica wzrostu między nimi była ponownie dostrzegalna na niekorzyść Crowleya i dopiero teraz dotarł do niego sens słów o schodach. — Tak, powinniśmy częściej stać na schodach — Zaśmiał się słabo.

— Też się cieszę. — Dean oparł bok swojej twarzy o jego głowę. — Albo częściej leżeć. Ale tak też jest bardzo dobrze — zapewnił, jednak po chwili się odsunął. — Chodź, dzisiaj nie mogę cię zanieść. — Pociągnął go za rękę.

Kiedy znaleźli się na kanapie, Dean położył głowę na jego ramieniu, podkurczył nogi i odetchnął z ulgą.

— Wiedziałem, że tęsknię, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak mocno — westchnął i zaczął cichutko mruczeć.

Crowley powoli dochodził do siebie po chuci; fale słabości z minuty na minutę przechodziły coraz sprawniej dzięki kojącej obecności omegi. Ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej nieco zelżał, choć cały czas nie porozmawiali o tym, co zmusiło Deana do wyjazdu.

— Muszę jeszcze iść na zakupy… — jęknął nagle Dean, zawiedziony samą perspektywą wstania i odsunięcia się od Crowleya. — Bo wiesz, ludzie nie jedzą powietrza.

— Przepraszam. Nie przygotowywałem żadnego jedzenia pod twoją nieobecność. — Popatrzył na niego i zmarszczył brwi. — Mam nadzieję, że jadłeś coś przez te ostatnie dni.

Cały czas było mu ciężko uwierzyć, że ostatnie trzy dni Dean spędził z nim, a on nawet tego nie pamiętał. Miał przebłyski świadomości w samej chuci, ale kompletnie nie pamiętał ostatnich dziesięciu dni.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać. — Dean przewrócił oczami, umyślnie ignorując pytanie o jedzenie. Bo owszem, _coś_ jadł, ale nie nazwałby tego wartościowymi posiłkami. Nie były to na dobrą sprawę nawet przekąski. A Crowley będzie pewnie teraz tak samo nadopiekuńczy, jak Sam, a nawet bardziej.

— Za chwilę pojedziemy do sklepu. — Crowley podniósł się niechętnie z kanapy. Popatrzył na Deana uważnie, z lekką obawą. — Dean. — Spojrzał omedze w oczy. Na jego twarzy malowała się troska. — Nie zrobiłem nic głupiego w trakcie chuci, prawda? — Odwrócił wzrok, niepewny i zaniepokojony.

— Nie wygłupiaj się — prychnął Dean, unosząc głowę i patrząc na niego uważnie. — Co głupiego niby mogłeś zrobić?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Nie pamiętam, co się ze mną działo przez ten czas… Nie chciałbym czegokolwiek zrobić wbrew tobie. — Crowley potarł kark dłonią i popatrzył na swoje stopy.

— Szczerze mówiąc, to przestraszyłeś mnie swoim brakiem zainteresowania — przyznał Dean. — Jakby dzisiaj ci się nie polepszyło, zabrałbym cię do szpitala, nieważne, że jesteś demonem.

Crowley nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami i przełknął ślinę. Cały czas był słaby i obolały po chuci, ale rzeczywiście nie towarzyszyło mu typowe zmęczenie. Czuł się inaczej niż zawsze.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał mnie widzieć w takim stanie — szepnął demon, co nie było wcale do końca zgodne z prawdą. W marnych i krótkotrwałych przebłyskach świadomości marzył jedynie o obecności Deana. Potarł dłońmi twarz i uśmiechnął się, w nieco wymuszony sposób, ale mimo wszystko szczerze.

— Przecież jesteś moim alfą, a ja twoim omegą. Kto inny miałby się tobą zaopiekować w takich chwilach? — Dean uniósł się lekko i spojrzał na niego z troską. — Nie musisz się przede mną ukrywać. Niezależnie od tego, co się z tobą dzieje, jesteś moim silnym partnerem, tak?

Pochylił głowę, by zbliżyć swoją twarz do jego, przez co jego koszulka zsunęła się odrobinę z szyi. Dzięki temu Crowley był w stanie dostrzec bardzo wyraźny ślad po swoich własnych zębach. Choć zagojony, ewidentnie świadczył o tym, że organizm Deana jednak nie odrzucił ugryzienia.

Jak w amoku wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć śladu. Na moment oderwał od niego wzrok i spojrzał Deanowi w oczy.

— Ty… — zaczął, ale nic więcej nie był w stanie z siebie wydusić. Przysunął się do omegi i oparł ostrożnie nos o jego szyję. Widział ślad, ale… — Dean? — zapytał niepewnie Crowley.

— Tak? — Dean odchylił głowę, żeby ten mógł uzyskać lepszy dostęp do jego szyi.

— Czy… czy specjalnie nie czuć od ciebie zapachu związanej omegi?

— Nie… to znaczy, nie chodzi o ten zapach… ten drugi — wyjaśnił pokrętnie omega. — Nie lubię, jak ludzie zaczynają zadawać pytania. Poza tym, przyzwyczaiłem się wtedy… no… tak bardzo śmierdziałem. — Zamknął oczy, drżąc na samo wspomnienie. Bólu, strachu, uczucia straty upragnionego dziecka.

— Rozumiem. — Crowley pokiwał głową, przełykając ślinę. Poczuł ukłucie w podbrzuszu, ale jakoś je zwalczył. — Czy chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — zapytał cicho, bardzo cicho, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

— Nie. — Dean pokręcił głową. — Um… Mógłbyś? — Niezręcznie wskazał głową w kierunku ugryzienia.

Ponownie Crowley pokiwał głową i przysunął się do Deana nieco niepewnie, jakby sprawdzając, czy ten aby na pewno się nie odsunie. Kiedy omega jedynie chętniej odsłonił przed nim szyję, demon położył dłonie na jego biodrach i delikatnie, powoli pocałował ślad po ugryzieniu. Powtórzył to parokrotnie, w którymś momencie nawet minimalnie zaciskając zęby.

— Ale… Jesteś mój, prawda? — Oparł głowę o jego ramię, wciąż bardzo niepewny.

— Tylko twój. — Dean spojrzał na niego roziskrzonymi oczami. — Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. — Teraz w tych oczach pojawiły się łzy. — Przeokropnie.

— Ja za tobą też. — Crowley przytulił go mocno i jeszcze raz pocałował ślad po ugryzieniu.

— Zmyję te blokery, jak wrócimy z zakupów — westchnął Dean. — Lepiej się trochę odsuń, za głodny jestem na coś więcej.

— Chodź, jedziemy na zakupy. — Crowley złożył jeszcze jeden delikatny pocałunek na jego ramieniu, po czym, zgodnie z prośbą, odsunął się od omegi. — Muszę cię nakarmić.

— A… _nakarmisz_ mnie, potem? — Dean odrobinę się zarumienił. Przez ten miesiąc brakowało mu ciepła, troski i uwagi alfy, a takie karmienie ukoiłoby jego potrzeby jasno i wyraźnie, a nawet w nadmiarze.

_Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko_ — pomyślał Crowley i zaśmiał się w duchu. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu myślał to z żalem i smutkiem, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie mógł dla niego tego zrobić. A teraz…

— Co tylko sobie życzysz. — Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do Deana rękę.

— Nie mogę się doczekać. — Omega skradł całusa, a potem przytulił się do jego ręki i pozwolił przenieść do supermarketu.

Po zakupach postanowili się przejść do apteki; omega musiał w końcu wykupić aktualne leki. Przechodząc obok sklepu z artykułami dla dzieci, dokładnie tego samego, co ostatnio, Dean zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

— No tak, miałem kupić coś dla Casa! — Przypomniał sobie i pociągnął Crowleya do środka sklepu, automatycznie przyklejając się do jego boku.

Demon pozwolił wprowadzić się do sklepu, nieco opierając swój ciężar ciała o omegę, kiedy jego nogi zmiękły. _Dla Casa_? Czy dobrze to rozumiał — Castiel był w ciąży? Czy dlatego Dean do niego wrócił? Bo nie mógł już wytrzymać w bunkrze ze świadomością, że jego przyjaciel będzie miał dziecko, a on nie…?

Przełknął ślinę, rozglądając się nerwowo po sklepie i zastanawiając się, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, żeby Dean tutaj wchodził, kiedy nie tak dawno stracił dziecko. Jeszcze półtora miesiąca temu stali przed wystawą i wspólnie oglądali znajdujące się w środku artykuły…

— Wszystko w porządku? — Dean zerknął na Crowleya kątem oka, gdy ten się o niego oparł. — Znowu ci słabo? — spytał z troską. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwrócił trochę do niego, równocześnie go podtrzymując. — Chcesz wrócić do domu? Albo chwilę odpocząć?

Demon pokręcił głową, walcząc z falą wyrzutów sumienia.

— Chodźmy kupić to, czego potrzebujesz. — Przepuścił Deana przed sobą i pozwolił mu wybrać kierunek zakupów.

— Mam im kupić najbardziej obciachową, różową ramkę jaką znajdę… — poinformował Crowleya Dean. — Teoretycznie mógłbym kupić ją gdzie indziej, ale ta sekcja z prezentami wygląda, jakby skrywała idealną, pełną kiczu ramkę, nie sądzisz? — Wskazał regały pełne mniej lub bardziej „typowych” prezentów dla młodych rodziców.

Pomysłowość ludzi umierała, jeśli naprawdę uznawali za niezbędne pięć półek dokładnie takich samych kubeczków. Pięć półek.

Crowley podniósł z jednej z półek wściekle różową ramkę, która wydawała się spełniać wymagania Deana. Podniósł ją, starając się opanować drżenie ręki i starając się powstrzymać napływającą falę emocji. Jeśli zacznie teraz, tutaj, razem ze swoim omegą rozmyślać o ich dziecku, które ten stracił…

Pokręcił minimalnie głową i zwrócił się w stronę Deana, wyciągając przed siebie ramkę.

— Coś takiego? — zapytał, dumny z siebie, że jego głos nie zadrżał.

— Tak. — Dean pokiwał głową, ale kiedy odbierał ramkę z rąk Crowleya, przyjrzał mu się bliżej. Uśmiechnął się lekko i przytulił do niego. — Nie martw się, nasze zdjęcia dzieci będą w normalnych ramkach. To tylko po to, by zdenerwować Sama.

Crowley pokiwał tylko tępo głową. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Nagle Dean wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

— Niech będą takie różowe. — Podszedł do półki, którą zobaczył znad ramienia Crowleya. Tam stała niestety niebieska, ramka… która świeciła na tęczowo. I mogła do tego grać melodyjkę. Zaczął z zapałem przeglądać pudełka. — Aha! Jest różowa. Zawsze jest różowa.

Kiedy Dean stanął do kasy, Crowley, tłumacząc cicho, że wciąż było mu trochę słabo i musiał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, pośpiesznym krokiem wyszedł ze sklepu. Za drzwiami zgiął się wpół i oparł dłonie o kolana.

Musiał zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Dean wydawał się być dużo spokojniejszy niż on, a to przecież przede wszystkim jego dotknęła ta tragedia. A może omega tylko zachowywał dobrą minę do złej gry…?

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i jakimś cudem zapanował nad falą mdłości akurat w momencie, w którym Dean wyszedł ze sklepu.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Dean podszedł do niego i od razu złączył ich dłonie. — Jesteś strasznie blady, mogłem pojechać do sklepu sam… Dasz radę przenieść nas do domu, czy potrzebujesz chwilę odpocząć? — Od razu zaczął myśleć, gdzie w pobliżu mogliby znaleźć jakąś ławkę, żeby usiąść.

— Dam radę — odpowiedział niemal natychmiast Crowley, otrząsając się jak pies. Zawiódł Deana już dostatecznie wiele razy; nie będzie teraz taką pierdołą, żeby nie być w stanie przenieść ich do domu. — Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz?

— Na pewno? — Dean zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. — Wiesz, zawsze możemy zjeść gdzieś tutaj… a nakarmisz mnie w czasie kolacji? Ale jeśli wolisz nas już teraz przenieść, to jeszcze muszę zrealizować recepty.

Crowley splótł razem ich palce i bez słowa pociągnął go w kierunku apteki.

 

———

 

Gdy wrócili do domu, Dean odłożył zakupioną ramkę w salonie, a potem od razu poszli do łazienki, by zmył z siebie blokery zapachu. Niby Crowley się nie skarżył, ale domyślał się, jak działało na instynkt alfy to, że nie mógł powąchać swojego omegi po tylu tygodniach rozłąki. Po drodze jednak, tuż przed drzwiami do sypialni, zatrzymał się.

— Używasz tego pokoju do czegoś? — Wskazał drzwi prowadzące do pokoju pomiędzy biurem a łazienką dołączoną do ich sypialni.

— Sporadycznie jako graciarni. — Crowley dołączył do niego i zerknął do pokoju, który wskazał Dean. — Czemu pytasz?

Dean otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, rozglądając się. Pokój nie był duży, ale w sam raz nadawał się do tego, co chciał z nim zrobić. Miał jeszcze dużo czasu, ale dzisiejsza wizyta w sklepie natchnęła go do myślenia.

— Co ty na to, żeby przerobić go na pokój dla dziecka?

Crowley jak wmurowany popatrzył na Deana wielkimi oczami i cofnął się o krok.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Dean czuł się już na tyle dobrze, by myśleć o przyszłości i naprawdę mu wybaczył. Ale demon nie był w stanie pojąć, jakim cudem to wszystko wydarzyło się w tak krótkim czasie.

Owszem, organizm Deana nie odrzucił ugryzienia, co oznaczało że mogli być razem. _Byli_ razem. I oczywiście, że chciałby mieć z nim dzieci. Ale…

— Yyy — chyba wyrwało się z jego gardła.

— To ty się namyślaj, a ja idę zmyć te blokery. — Dean zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Crowley rozejrzał się po pokoju, który spodobał się Deanowi i jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu, gdzie mogłoby stać łóżeczko, gdzie stół do przewijania, gdzie szafka na wszystkie niezbędne kosmetyki. Potem podsunęła mu widok małego stolika i jeszcze mniejszego krzesła, i konia na biegunach, i Juliet z siodłem, która woziłaby ich dziecko jak pełnokrwisty rumak, i…

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ugięły się pod nim nogi, a ból, który towarzyszył mu podczas chuci powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

To przez niego Dean stracił ich dziecko.

Gdzieś w podświadomości towarzyszyła temu wszystkiemu też ogromna fala ulgi, że jednak Dean nie odrzucił ugryzienia i chciał z nim być i myślał o dzieciach i przyszłości. Przez to wszystko Crowleyowi zakręciło się w głowie.

Po chwili Dean wrócił i od razu się zaniepokoił.

— Crowley? Co się dzieje?

Demon tylko popatrzył na niego rozpaczliwym wzrokiem. Odetchnął głęboko i natychmiast poczuł zmianę zapachu w pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze nie potrafił jej zidentyfikować, ale niezaprzeczalnie coś się zmieniło.

— Crowley? — Dean podszedł do niego szybko i objął go. — Co się dzieje, alfo? — Rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby wywołać taką reakcję u demona. Nie znalazł niczego, ale wtedy zrozumiał, że skoro Crowley nie pamiętał o dniach, które spędził z nim pod koniec chuci, to najpewniej nie pamiętał też tego, co omega mu mówił… o dziecku. — Crowley, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Przepraszam!

Crowley absolutnie nie rozumiał, za co Dean mógłby go przepraszać — kiedykolwiek. Nie był jednak w stanie wykrzesać z siebie ani jednego słowa, by go uspokoić i zapewnić, że wszystko było dobrze. Choć zdecydowanie nie było.

— Jak mogłem nie wiedzieć… Powąchaj mnie. — Dean przytulił jego głowę do swojej szyi. — Jestem w ciąży, Crowley, jestem w ciąży…

Crowley niepewnie, drżąc na całym ciele, zbliżył nos do szyi omegi. Przypomniały mu się ich pierwsze razy, kiedy igrali na granicy kuszenia, kiedy wdychał jego zapach i stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Teraz Dean zachęcał go do tego, a powód był zgoła inny niż wtedy.

— Jestem w ciąży — powtórzył Dean. — Dalej muszę uważać, ale jestem bardzo silnym omegą, a ona jest bardzo silnym dzieckiem i nie stracę jej. Zwłaszcza, że mam cudownego alfę, który doskonale się mną, _nami_ , zajmie, tak?

Dean nie musiał mówić o ciąży, zapach był wyraźny i jednoznaczny. I tak bardzo _ich_ , wspólny. Wyraźniejszy niż kiedykolwiek czuł go w Gnieździe, w sypialni czy w garderobie.

— Naprawdę? — Drżącymi palcami dotknął jego szyi i wziął jeszcze jeden niepewny oddech.

— Tak, Crowley, naprawdę. — Dean z uśmiechem na ustach pogłaskał go po plecach. — Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej… to znaczy, nie przyszło mi do głowy, że zapomniałeś, co mówiłem ci w chuci.

— Mówiłeś mi o tym w chuci? — zapytał Crowley przez ściśnięte gardło. — Myślałem, że to tylko wymysł mojej wyobraźni, która nie mogła się z tym pogodzić, że… — zawiesił głos. — Wiem, że nie porozmawialiśmy o tym wtedy… Lekarz też nic mi nie powiedział. Ale…

— Nie wiem skąd, ale wiedziałem, że wiesz… — Dean spuścił głowę. — Przepraszam, że uciekłem do Sama jak ten tchórz, ale… To było. Tylko, _tylko_ tortury Alistaira to przebiły. Ale też tylko o włos. — Przełknął ślinę. — Lekarz powiedział, że istniała niewielka szansa, by mój organizm nie odrzucił twojego ugryzienia, ale tylko jeśli się od ciebie odseparuję na jakiś czas… z ciążą było gorzej, ale mój instynkt szybko się ogarnął i przestał ją zwalczać. Nasza dziewczynka jest silna, a i Cas dużo pomógł. Więc tak, mówiłem ci. Bo wiedziałem, że _wiesz_ … A twoja chuć była tak okropna, bo twój instynkt wierzył, że odrzuciłem twoje ugryzienie i twoje dziecko.

— Była rzeczywiście nieprzyjemna. — Crowley pokręcił głową. — Ale to nieważne… — Po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Nie próbował nawet ich powstrzymywać. Wyciągnął drżące ręce do Deana i objął palcami jego policzki. — Dean… — szepnął, ale nie był w stanie więcej z siebie wykrzesać, bo fala ulgi jedna za drugą atakowały całe jego ciało.

— Crowley…. — Dean kciukami starł łzy z policzków demona. Chociaż sam nie potrafił powstrzymać swojego płaczu. — Wszystko w porządku. Było źle, ale jest dobrze i już wróciłem, i nigdzie się nie wybieram, i… wiesz, że wróciłbym? — Nie był w stanie dokończyć tej myśli. — Kocham cię.

Sens tej rewelacji dotarł do Crowleya tak naprawdę dopiero teraz. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo po tym miesiącu potrzebował usłyszeć te dwa słowa z ust Deana.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. — Wyszczerzył się jak wariat, zupełnie nie zważając na to, że łzy ponownie leciały ciurkiem po jego twarzy. Jeszcze z lekkim wahaniem zbliżył ich usta i delikatnie je złączył. Westchnął głęboko, po czym niemal natychmiast pogłębił pocałunek, obejmując omegę mocno ramionami i przyciągając do siebie. Czuł smak łez szczęścia i uśmiechu Deana i była to najlepsza kombinacja na świecie.

Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy już nacieszyli się swoim dotykiem i bliskością, spragnieni tego po tak długim czasie, Crowley odsunął się od niego i przysiadł na piętach. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, chłonąc jego uśmiech, błyszczące oczy i zaczerwienione policzki, zrelaksowaną postawę, szerokie ramiona i ukochaną twarz.

— Kocham cię. — Jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku brzucha Deana i tam się zawiesił. Na jego twarz powoli wypełzł zupełnie inny uśmiech, mieszanka wzruszenia i miłości. — I ciebie też kocham.

— Obaj cię kochamy — Dean spojrzał na swój brzuch z taką samą czułością. A potem uniósł wzrok z powrotem na Crowleya. — Nadal nie potrafisz w to uwierzyć? Bo ja już nawet zacząłem tyć, o, zobacz. — Pozbył się koszuli i podkoszulka. — Widzisz?

Przez moment w mózgu Crowleya nastąpiło niewielkie zwarcie, kiedy Dean zaczął się przed nim rozbierać.

— Um — Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, oglądając jego brzuch zarówno od boku, jak i od przodu. — Moim zdaniem nie przytyłeś.

Dean przewrócił oczami i złapał za jego rękę, by położyć ją sobie na swoim brzuchu, nisko, tuż nad podbrzuszem.

— Tutaj. Dodatkowy tłuszczyk, czujesz? — Spojrzał na niego wymownie z wyczekiwaniem i nadzieją.

Demon przyjrzał mu się bardzo uważnie. Czy to aby na pewno nie było podchwytliwe pytanie? Ale dostrzegł szczerą nadzieję w oczach Deana i jego pełną wyczekiwania twarz.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznał z uśmiechem, choć nie wydawało mu się, żeby Dean jakkolwiek przytył. — Rośnie nasza dziewczynka. — Na ostatnim słowie jego gardło się ścisnęło i na jego twarzy ponownie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— …Kompletnie tego nie czujesz, prawda? — Dean uśmiechnął się. — Nic nie szkodzi, to ja znam swoje ciało najlepiej. Ty jeszcze musisz się go nauczyć… Chociaż teraz będzie się zmieniało — dodał z jeszcze większym uśmiechem i przytulił się do Crowleya.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Crowley nic nie mówił, po prostu przyciągnął Deana do siebie i mocno przytulił. Wstał z ziemi i podał mu rękę, żeby omega również się podniósł, po czym natychmiast przytulił się do niego jeszcze raz, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i wdychając jego zapach. Teraz, kiedy już wiedział, co on oznaczał, miał pewność, że było to bezwzględnie najlepsze połączenie, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę — szepnął.

— Tak samo jak ja? — zaproponował Dean, ocierając się swoim policzkiem o jego. Zamruczał cicho. — Nigdy więcej nie chcę być tak długo bez ciebie. Strasznie tęskniłem.

— Tak, proszę, nigdy więcej. — Crowley go pocałował.

— Obiecuję. — Dean jeszcze raz otarł się o jego policzek. Przygryzł usta i po chwili powiedział: — W zasadzie… mam coś dla ciebie. Chciałem poczekać, ale… — Odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął ręką do kieszeni, wyczuwając pod palcami znajomy kształt. — Um, wtedy, u lekarza, kiedy ten zasugerował małżeństwo… byłem bardzo zły, bo jesteśmy alfą i omegą i to nie tak powinno wyglądać. Ale to nie znaczy, że… to znaczy…

Zacisnął wolną rękę w pięść, policzył do pięciu, rozluźnił dłoń i spojrzał na Crowleya, wyciągając z kieszeni prostą obrączkę.

— Nie mówię, żebyś za mnie wyszedł, bo jesteś demonem, a ja byłym łowcą wyjętym spod prawa. Ale czy chciałbyś nosić moją obrączkę? Żeby naprawdę każdy wiedział, że jesteśmy razem i nie damy się rozdzielić?

W spojrzeniu Crowleya tańczyło szczęście, kiedy spojrzał Deanowi prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się, uradowany.

— Tak. Na zawsze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dotarliśmy wszyscy do końca. Wow.
> 
> Dla nas była to… długa i trudna droga. Zaczęło się jako eksperyment, którego długość nie miała przekroczyć dziesięciu tysięcy słów. Wiecie, taki fluffik na jakieś siedem tysięcy słów i miły rozruch, haha. Jak widać, ten plan się nie sprawdził; powstało gigantyczne, rozbudowane, pełne angstu monstrum, w którym to postacie, a nie autorki dyktowały następne wydarzenia. Nasze kolejne prace (o nich niżej), chociaż coraz lepiej wychodzi nam kontrolowanie fabuły i akcji, również rozrosły się do niebotycznych rozmiarów, więc najwyraźniej taki już nasz urok.
> 
>  
> 
> Chciałybyśmy w tym miejscu podziękować wszystkim, którzy poświęcili czas, żeby przeczytać, skomentować czy kliknąć kudos przy tym tekście. Nie możemy uwierzyć, że tak mało popularny ship zyskał tak wielu czytelników i wywołał tak pozytywną reakcję. Dziękujemy!
> 
> Specjalne podziękowania kierujemy do Mary Stradlin, która od trzeciego rozdziału komentowała dosłownie każdy. Twoje komentarze naprawdę dawały nam niezłego kopa motywacji do poprawiania tekstu i publikowania na czas; ba zostawałyśmy po nocach czekając na nie! Dziękujemy Ci bardzo i mamy nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jeszcze nie raz w następnych naszych tekstach :)))
> 
>  
> 
> Teraz zerknijmy za kulisy tego tekstu.
> 
> Zdecydowałyśmy się na ten fandom, ponieważ to dzięki jednemu z SPN-owych fików Ami się poznałyśmy i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać, najpierw o tekstach, potem o serialach, potem o życiu, potem Ola poznała siostrę Ami i tak jakoś od słowa do słowa zapadła decyzja o tym, by coś napisać wspólnie. (Nie zapomnijmy o tym, że Ami nie wyobraża sobie teraz życia bez Oli; i vice versa zresztą; ♥).
> 
> Drowley nigdy nie należał do ulubionych shipów Oli (która była wierna Destielowi; to się zmieniło), ale jest ich tak niewiele w tym fandomie… A jeszcze mniej naprawdę dobrych, w których są uczucia, przyjaźń i miłość, a nie tylko seks. A oni obaj zasługują na wszystko, co najlepsze. Poza tym, Ami miała fazę (a tak w ogóle to shipuje z Deanem chyba każdego poza… Bobbym? Bobby to dobry przykład).
> 
> Oczywiście nasz sposób okazywania miłości ulubionym bohaterom może się wydawać nieco… kontrowersyjny, ale wierzcie nam, że przede wszystkim chciałyśmy dla nich szczęśliwego zakończenia. 
> 
> Możliwe, że napiszemy im jeszcze jakiś fluffowy tekst za jakiś czas, może jak Dean jest w ciąży, a może kiedy są już na dziecku numer pięć czy piętnaście… Zobaczymy, co przyniesie czas.
> 
>  
> 
> Na razie możemy zaprosić Was do czytania naszego fika do fandomu Teen Wolf; jest to para Derek/Stiles, a szczegółów możecie dowiedzieć się klikając ten link: W pełni.
> 
> Następny nasz tekst z Supernatural będzie miał tytuł „Książę w białym fartuchu” i będzie to alfa!Castiel/omega!Dean. Nie mamy jednak pojęcia, kiedy zaczniemy go publikować… Jeśli ktoś chce zostać poinformowany o jego publikacji może otworzyć serię „Teksty Ami i Oli” (link poniżej tekstu) i tam kliknąć [Subscribe]. Zawsze można też kliknąć [Subscribe] na profilach Ami i Oli, Ami opublikowała już ponad 210 fików i liczba ta stale rośnie :)))
> 
>  
> 
> Można powiedzieć, że już przeciągamy, ale pożegnanie się z tym fikiem przychodzi nam naprawdę z ogromnym trudem. To było ponad 140’000 słów naszej wspólnej pracy, docierania się jako autorek (na pewno widzicie to porównując pierwszy rozdział z kolejnymi) i przyjaciółek. Wiele, wiele godzin rozmów, negocjacji, a nawet kłótni; wyrzeczeń ze strony nas obu. Wylałyśmy trochę łez, trochę się pośmiałyśmy i nadszedł czas ostatni raz kliknąć “post”. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kochamy Was i pozdrawiamy ciepło
> 
> Ami i Ola
> 
>  
> 
> PS Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, co do tego, co tu się w tym ostatnim rozdziale podziało — śmiało pytajcie w komentarzach :) W ogóle piszcie komentarze, nawet jeśli kiedy to czytanie minęło już kilka lat od publikacji tekstu. Jesteśmy bardzo ciekawe Waszych opinii i każdy komentarz rozgrzewa nasze serduszka!
> 
>  a
> 
> PPS Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że osoba, której zadedykowałyśmy ten tekst, Młodsza siostra Ami, nawet go nie przeczytała? :D
> 
> ———
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
